A Fresh Start
by 87GN
Summary: AU After staying in Europe for a couple months, Jesse Williams travels on the ill-fated Titanic back to America, along with a friend and an immigrant. Along the way he runs into a well-known love story of Jack and Rose. Will he help Jack save Rose from the society she hates, or will Cal take her back?
1. Prologue: The RMS Titanic Awaits

_**A/N: A rewrite of the original story. There were some consistencies with the history and the overall flow of the original, so a rewrite had to be done.**_

 _Disclaimer: Story and character rights go to both James Cameron and Roy Ward Baker and to their respective production companies. Third party characters (e.g. Jesse Williams, Eric Almstead, Karl Johann Heikkinen) are the creation from my head, and are **not** related to anyone, living or dead. While this story is slightly based on actual events, and to also represent the tragedy of the R.M.S. Titanic over 106 years ago, the names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents created herein are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is **purely coincidental**. However, even as an A/U type, this story will be written in a __**realistic**_ _way possible._

Prologue

 _Seagulls cry above as the crew aboard the largest ship ever built prepares for the maiden voyage to America, from the port of Southampton, England, on the evening of April 9, 1912. The thin, wispy clouds casts a hue of violet, pink, red, and orange as the sun slowly set in the horizon. A final steward exits the_ R.M.S. Oceanic, _followed by a_ _young American and his new immigrant friend. The steward pats the young, tall American as he exits the ship, while the young immigrant looked up at his friend. This tall young man stood out, as he was well ahead of his time. He had hair that constantly covered his eyes, which was highly unusual for the Edwardian era. He gave a small, dimpled smile, as the young immigrant blushed. He pushed his hair to one side, before clipping it, then they hoisted their meager belongings over their shoulders to begin their trek across the busy dock to the_ White Star _office, to begin getting their tickets._ _They later arrived at a nearby South Western Hotel as they prepared themselves to board the largest, most luxurious and safest ship ever built in the morning. However, these young men are traveling back to America as third-class passengers._

 _The_ R.M.S. Titanic _'s horn echoed throughout the night for the final time, before the young men decided to settle in for the night at a nearby inn. A young immigrant by the name of Karl looks out the window, and sees a ship in the darkness, as the lights are ablaze against a backdrop of blackness over the port of Southampton. He couldn't contain his excitement, even during their trip throughout Europe, as he left his native home in Finland. In addition to traveling with his American friend, he was also traveling with another young man named Eric, but he disappeared and hung out with a couple of young men who were named Jack Dawson, a fellow American and penniless artist wandering Europe, and Fabrizio de Rossi, another immigrant from Italy. A young man named Jesse shifted in his bed for the last time before finally falling asleep, for he was weary from the long journey, and the fact the sister ship he was on previously had lost a propeller blade en-route to Europe, and since then the two men had been stuck there. At this point, he was looking forward to going back home as well. Eventually, the young immigrant closed the curtains and finally went to sleep, thinking of plans of what to do in his new home in America._

Titanic's _horn blows in the distance as Eric hangs out with his new-found friends Jack and Fabrizio, as they engaged in a final round of late night poker, filled with cheap beer and stale cigarettes, as Jack was desperate to find a poor sap to take his tickets from. Eric had already purchased his tickets, but was dismayed he was boarding as a third-class passenger, not in the coveted first-class he had been in since he was in the_ R.M.S. Olympic _just months prior, with Jesse. After that inconvenience of the ship losing a propeller blade, he and Jesse had stayed in Europe, but both became weary and wanted to return home, since Jesse's work with repairing cars had been done since their arrival. Eventually, he, Jack and Fabrizio decided to turn in for the night, to get ready for the maiden voyage, and for Jack, hopeful to get a ticket, and finally go home after he spent nearly a few years in Europe._

 _Together, with approximately 2200 passengers and crewmembers, including the ship's builder, chairman, and the captain, they would be boarding on the Ship of Dreams, on a maiden voyage to America._


	2. Chapter 1: Southampton

Chapter 1

April 10, 1912

Large crowds of people had gathered around at the wharf to stare and be amazed at the largest man-made superstructure in the world. People cheer and yell as passengers of various classes and ethnicities make their way to board the _R.M.S. Titanic_ , while others wave to passengers that have already boarded. Cars and even horse carriages came to bring in famous people who would be boarding what some would call the Millionaires Special, since these people have immense wealth and status. But the shipping company really was targeting the immigration trade and those in the lower class, since most of these people who would be looking for a better life in America, Land of Opportunity, and thus was often called The Ship of Dreams. Most of these immigrants stand in queues, waiting for their turn to board as they undergo an inspection for any infectious diseases, thus to prevent anyone from getting sick, especially the upper classes, while they are enjoying their trip to America and Canada.

Meanwhile, inside of a nearby hotel, a young Finnish could barely contain his excitement, as he looked towards the tall, black behemoth at the docks that stood tall and proud over the roofs of Southampton, while in the distance, smoke filled the air from ships, and cranes lined the docks. Meanwhile in the next room, a young man was buried under the thick blankets, his delicate, youthful face only peeking above the covers, as he slept peacefully. His small, delicate mouth hung open, his arm atop his forehead, and his dark hair was beautifully spread on the pillow, all the while not making a sound, even as the commotion was loud enough to wake someone from a deep-sleep.

"Jesse, Eric! Are you guys awake yet?!" Karl asks, who could barely contain his excitement, let alone get any sleep for that night, for he was too excited to go to his new home and start a brand new life.

"Shut that curtain!" came a groggy voice from another room, followed by something that was being thrown against the wall.

"But its only eight in the morning!" Karl says excitedly, while in the other room, Jesse slowly turns in the bed, and groaned, as the blankets twists with his body. Like an angel he slowly wakes up, pushes his hair back before he rubbed his eyes, and looks up at the clock over the fireplace mantle.

"Oh crap!" He quickly throws his covers off, then tugs at his vest, for he was still fully dressed from the night before. Jesse was dressed in a white shirt, tie, vest, and slacks, as if he was ready to attend an upper-class formal dinner party, rather than board a ship to go back home. He runs into another room.

"Eric, get your ass up." Jesse yells, as he banged on the door frame. A groaning sound followed by rustling of sheets occurs, as if trying to avoid the sunlit room. Jesse poked his head back into the room.

"Dammit get your ass up! There's already tons of people boarding, and we're going to be late again!" he says, slightly annoyed, as he flicked his head to get his hair from his eyes.

 _I don't want to chase another ship again after they remove the gangplank and have to wait another week!_ he thought, ballooning his cheeks.

"Ay, what the hell-?" the person says, in a thick English accent.

"Wha-?" Jesse gets a puzzled look on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asks in surprise.

"Your room was open last night, so I helped myself in, thinking no one would…uhh…you know…." He began. Jesse puts his thumb and fore finger on the bridge of his nose, and shook his head.

"Just get out." He snarls, as he points to the door. The man walks out, muttering incoherently to himself, as Jesse shakes his head again.

"Karl, you r-?" Jesse yells, then swung around. Karl had his rucksack with him, and a smile that says I'm ready. Jesse nods, and a small smile played on his face.

 _Yeah_. He muttered to himself, then going to the bathroom to freshen up. He washed his face, then fixed his hair, before returning back to the room. He got his sack of his little belongings before heading out to the reception desk to checkout.

"Where the hell is that Eric?" Jesse asks, while adjusting the bag over his shoulder, as he felt his anger rising a little while his friend flags a cab. Soon a car putters up and stops in front of the hotel entrance, in front of the two young men. Jesse piled both his and Karl's meager possessions in the car, then got in behind the driver, adjusting his coat flaps, while Karl seemed to have trouble with opening the car door on the opposite side.

"To the _R.M.S. Titanic_ , I see." the cab driver says, lighting a cigar _._

"Yes." Jesse says, reaching over to open the door for his friend. The driver looks in the mirror, as if reading this young man's mind. He studied this peculiar man with interest, and not at his young Finnish friend. He had never seen someone as interesting as Jesse before.

"Aye. Its been a busy mornin'. Lucky you kids, its starting to slow down a bit. Might pick back up when another ship rolls in." the driver says, clashing the gears in his car, and everyone's heads jerked from the sudden motion of the car. He puffs at his cigar as he piloted his cab around the very busy and narrow Southampton roads, honking his horn along the way.

During the rough and tumble cab ride to the wharf Karl acts like a child in a candy store, being awed by the ship's immense size as they got closer to the docks, while Jesse looked out towards the docks, like he has done numerous times when he came with his father. Soon, he sees one of the tugboats going around the _Titanic_ , as the final preparation for departure are underway. Smoke filled the air, and as they approached closer, they could smell the coals being burned as they came from various ships' funnels, and incoming ships could be heard giving out their calls to port. It was a very busy day at the docks indeed.

While they were getting closer to the docks, Jesse got out his sketchbook, something he used for drawing machinery and cars, and decided to draw the _Titanic_ , by first drawing up the outlines as he looked at the ship, and once he got the image completely in his head, he would complete the drawing, despite the bumpy cab ride. With his head bobbing up and down, and his once perfectly fixed hair swaying with the movement of the car, he dated the drawing April 10, 1912, as Karl watched, as if mesmerized, at Jesse's flowing hair, as it bobbed and fluttered over his eyes. Jesse turned his head and looks at his Finnish friend, as his hair barely covers his left eye, and completely obscures his right. He had a small smile playing on his lips, and soon Karl looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. Jesse returned back to his drawing, and only got halfway into his drawing when the driver asks "You an artist?"

"No, just something for me to do to pass the time" Jesse says, half lying, while the driver could hint a slight British accent from the young man, but he looked completely different, as the driver tries to place where this young man had come from. Jesse places the drawing he had done earlier with the _Olympic_ and _Mauretania_ , then flicks his hair from his eyes. The driver looks in the mirror once more, as Jesse had leaned slightly to the left, from the driver's left shoulder, looking forward, now watching from the driver's perspective. His hair had somehow made a 'swishy' look over his eyes perfectly.

"You know," the driver says as he puffs smoke, something Jesse despises. The windows were open, and it blew the smoke rearward, right into Jesse's face, as he was leaned directly behind the driver.

"This ship not only has supremacy written on it but royalty as well. Did you hear the Astors are boarding this grand ship? I hear Mrs. Margaret Brown is boarding, as well as the Hockley family." Jesse shuddered at the thought of boarding with the Hockleys once again, but at least this time he was boarding as third class, although the name Margaret Brown did ring a bell for him. He remembered the stories his father had told when had done some odd work here and there some years back for Mr. Brown then, but Jesse wasn't sure exactly where the Browns were from.

"You and the Hockleys have a bad past, don't you?" the driver asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jesse says, his accent being more pronounced now. He knew he should have kept his composure, but upon hearing the Hockley name once again brought back bad memories. Jesse began to pack up his sketchbook as the cab approached the docks, while the driver carefully navigates his way through the crowds by honking his horn even more.

"You kids are the luckiest. You're going to be a big part of history by being amongst the first to board this luxurious, grand ship." the driver says, clearly wanting to change the subject now.

"We're not a part of the first-class. It certainly wasn't easy getting here. Took every last penny of our voyage getting from Finland to here, and still have enough left over just to buy a third-class ticket home." Jesse says, shaking his hair away from his eyes. He was beginning to be just like his father; running late to ships at the very last possible minute, while this time getting lucky back at Cherbourg, taking the last ship out, something he tried to avoid entirely. But today, they were early, and if he had known sooner, _Titanic_ would've made a stop there.

The cab came to a stop near the wharf.

"Alright kids, last stop," the driver says, blowing smoke to the back, as he balanced a cigar between his teeth.

"Exact change, please." Jesse coughs as he tries to give the man the exact change, and an excited Karl got out of the car before it even came to a stop, then going into the trunk to dig out their luggage. "I say, you're still the luckiest kids because this ship is heading out on its maiden voyage. To America! Haha" The driver winks especially at Jesse.

Karl comes up behind Jesse, putting his hands on his shoulders, still in awe, while Jesse cranes his neck upward. He watches as a car is hoisted over him and the immense crowd all around, blocking out sunlight momentarily, before being loaded into the ship's hatch. He looks up, at the _TITANIC_ name, carved in the iron plates, and filled with gold paint, against a black backdrop of the ship's immense iron hulls. With his hair hanging over one eye slyly, Jesse watches, as people were bidding each other farewells, tearful embraces, and _bon voyages_ as people boarded the grand ship ever built. He licks his lips, and before he knew it, an overexcited Karl jumped on Jesse's back. With Karl piggybacking on Jesse, they made their way through the immense crowds, while a bystander carried their meager belongings.

"This is the most amazing thing I've seen! It's so tall, yet so majestic. If man can build something like this, anything's possible." Jesse couldn't agree with his friend more. To Karl, this was indeed a brand new ship, but for Jesse, he was no stranger, as he had boarded the _R.M.S. Olympic_ months prior. He notices the promenade decks on this new ship were enclosed, in contrast to the _Olympic_ , which had an open deck the entire length. They both agreed this was a beautiful liner to grace the Atlantic. With Karl still piggybacking on Jesse, he plays with and runs his fingers through Jesse's hair as they make their way through the cheering crowds, as if they were some sort of old-timey celebrities, with Jesse even playing the part as he waved and smiled at the crowds. They finally make their way to a line, where a sign read, " _HEALTH OFFICER. Queue here for Inspection Prior to Boarding_ ," as an officer yells, "Third class passengers, with a forward berth, this way please. This queue, right here." Karl got off of his friend, then brushed himself. The person returned the men's belongings, then gave a farewell salute before disappearing through the crowds.

"Come on, let's get checked over here. We're third class." He says while guiding his Finnish friend over to a line to be checked over for lice in their hair by a health officer. The officer first looks over Karl's hair for any lice, then checks his papers. Next, comes Jesse, after he had put his own rucksack down, and getting prepared for his inspection. Somewhere behind he could still hear an officer yell, "All third class passengers, queue here for health inspection." The officer began to look nervous, and begins to tremble a bit as he combs and sifts through Jesse's soft but thick, dark hair, with a bit of highlights of brown in between, as they were brought out by the sun. After they were done with him, a few hair strands stood on end, as his hair was too soft. Then, with shaking hands he looks over his passport and ticket. Jesse furrows his brows a bit, then looks at the officer as if something was wrong. A lock of hair fell in front of Jesse's eye, making the officer even more uncomfortable. He gives his papers back with shaking hands, and Jesse takes them. He was trying to put them back in his bag when he heard the officer say "He's a cute lad, isn't he?"

Jesse was taken aback a little by that remark, but he shakes his head like it wasn't a huge deal. He gets a little flustered when he can't fit his papers back in his bag. Instead he shoves them in his coat pocket, then looks back at his friend, and Karl also looks up back to him, with eyes sparkling. Jesse blows his dark hair away from his brown eyes, then gave his Finnish friend a small smile, before ruffling his hair.

"Come on, let's go find our cabin." He says, then gave a small chuckle. "Say we have finally just found our cabins, but the ship has docked in New York, we can't settle in, and we have to get off again." they both laugh. While they were making their way through the mazes of this majestic ship, Jesse could faintly hear the _Titanic_ 's horn as it reverberated throughout the crowded, noisy third class corridors deep below the ship, in contrast to both the _Olympic_ and _Mauretania_ , where he could hear the blasts in his first-class berths. Then he starts thinking, _Where the hell is that stupid guy? Don't tell me he's_ -


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving Port

Chapter 2

 _This chapter is in honor of Mr. William Ernest Carter, a first-class passenger who was also the owner of the 1912 Renault Type CB Coupe, and is among the very lucky ones to survive Titanic. The characters' interactions between each other are fictitious, as my character learns all he can about the car. Unfortunately, that car would be lost under tons of debris and the crushing weight of the Atlantic. RIP Mr. Carter._

The ship's horn broke through the smoke-filled pub, as four men sat around a table and are engaged in an intense game of poker, as it is underway. The two Swedes argue in their native language. Across the pub, Eric tries his best at flirting with a girl he had met just minutes earlier, then he eyes his new found friends across the smoke-filled room. He told the pubkeep that he only wanted one drink, before returning to the girl.

"Jack! You are _pazzo!_ You bet everything we have." Fabrizio says, thinking they might lose the poker game. Jack takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose," he reassures his nervous Italian friend, then he puts the cigarette back in his mouth, and soon after, his poker face returned.

Olaf ( _Swedish_ ): " _You stupid fishhead! I can't believe you bet our tickets!_ "

Sven ( _Swedish_ ): " _You lost our money! I'm just trying to get it back! Now shut up and take a card!_ " Jack then looks at Sven.

"Sven?"

Sven Gunderson mumbles something under his breath, then hands Jack a card, who then quickly slips it into his hand.

...

Meanwhile Karl and Jesse finally find their cabin that was located towards the bow of the ship, after getting lost in the many corridors, and nearly getting into a scuffle with another third class passenger, after that passenger was thinking the friends were going through his belongings. Together, with a few other men in the room, they chased the kids out of the cabin, then slammed the door in their faces. Once at their cabin, Jesse was the first to check out the room. This cabin was indeed small, but enough to barely fit four adults, since he and Karl were skinny enough to maneuver around in. Jesse opened a door to his left, which led to a tiny wardrobe closet that was of no use located just before the door, only to find lifebelts at the very top shelf, nothing else.

Inside there was one passenger sitting on the bed, as he turned his attention to the young men, who were still checking out the room, then slowly lifted his leg to put his boot on. He groaned as he bent down to tie the heavy-looking boot. Thinking he must be their roommate, Jesse greets him, then Karl, who are both engaging in Finnish conversation, while the man still laces his boot up. Afterward Karl excitedly throws his belongings on the bed, then hoists himself to the top bunk, laughing and smiling, while Jesse sighs as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't in any mood to fight for the top bunk; the beds were too lumpy for him anyway, and he was very tired. He puts his sack on the bed and sits down, putting his hands on the small of his back and rubbing it.

"Ooh, my back." He groans, after that long and tiring walk through the crowded corridors, and fighting off crowds. He tries to arch his back, to crack it. He sits back on the edge of his bunk and looks around at the small room once more. Between the bunk beds, on one end was a small communal basin and towels, and on the other end was the entrance where they came from. Jesse turned his attention to the ceiling, where a single incandescent light bulb illuminated the entire room in a yellowish, white glow, and if he squinted, he could see the filaments glowing in the clear globe. The walls and floor were iron, painted white, and he could see every rivet holding in the pieces of the ship. There was no porthole, and this room was cramped. This was indeed a different world compared to being in the first class cabins that he had been on both the _Olympic_ and _Mauretania_ months prior. Jesse gets up from the bed and goes to the door. He peers his head out the crowded corridor once more, trying to look for any sign of Eric. He shakes his head in disgust, before closing the door.

...

Back inside the pub a pocket watch ticks on the minutes as the men continue on their game. Jack takes his cigarette out of his mouth once more.

"Alright. Someone's life's about to change. Fabrizio?" Fabrizio looks at Jack, then slams his cards on the table.

" _Niente?_ "

" _Niente!_ " He turns to Olaf. He also puts his cards down.

"Nothing!" says Jack. He then turns to Sven.

"Sven?" Sven coolly puts his hand down. Jack looks at the cards. Jack sighs, "Uh oh. Two pair." he turns once more to Fabrizio.

"I'm sorry, Fabrizio."

" _Que_ sorry! _Ma va fa'n culo!_ Do you bet all our money...!" Fabrizio yelled, as Eric could hear, then turns his attention to the woman again.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your _mama_ again for a long time." Jack slams his hand on the table. "'Cause we're goin' to America! Full house boys!" The table erupts in laughter and cheers, and Eric could see the excitement, then shakes his head, smiling. He had already paid for his tickets soon after arriving to Southampton.

...

Back in the deep bowels of _Titanic_ Jesse finally snaps back to reality. Knowing the man in front of him knows no English, Jesse waves his hand at the man, then points to his wrist, as if to indicate what the time it is. The man took out a small, dainty pocket watch from his shirt pocket and looked, then showed both Jesse and Karl that it was almost noontime.

"Hey Karl. What do you say we go up on deck for the send-off?" he says, even though he knew it felt weird; but here they were, on the _Titanic_ , going on its maiden voyage, and he had a new friend to bring along. They both knew they were also the first passengers to use the room for the very first time, as everything was all brand new. Jesse puts down his sketch pad, Karl jumps from the top bunk and both head up deck for the send-off. The man looked at the two young men, as they left the room, especially at Jesse, as he shook his long bangs out his eyes, then closes the door behind them.

...

In the excited pub the men are still celebrating their victory over the Swedes, and Fabrizio kisses the tickets. "I go to America!" he yells happily. Just then the pubkeep interrupted on their fun.

"No mate! _Titanic_ go to America! In five minutes." he indicated on the clock, then laughs at the stupidity of the men.

"SH- Fabri!" they frantically grab their winnings off the table and shove them into their bags.

"Eric! Where are you?! Come on! We're leaving!" Jack yelled, then shoves Fabrizio out the door, and Eric was saddened he had to leave, as he slowly lets the girl's hands go, before hugging each other. He grabs his hat and puts it on, before slinging his sack over his shoulders, and joining his friends, and to find Jesse and Karl, not knowing they had already boarded hours earlier.

Jesse and Karl had a hard time finding a place at the rail on deck, as it was already flocked with people who are excited. Karl finds an open space on the deck. He is even more amazed, being up so high above all the people below, then he joked he was king of them all.

"Do you know someone here?" Karl asks.

"Just my boss. There, I can see him" Jesse points to a crowd, while Karl is amazed his new friend can spot someone out in an immense crowd as this one. "I don't know if he can see me, but I'll try my best to wave harder" he laughs, and knows he will be getting a telegram to come back to Europe again soon. Out of the corner of his eye he sees three people running towards the back of the ship, as if they were late. One had dirty blond hair, and the other two had dark hair. All three of them carried sacks over their shoulders as they ran past the crowds and up to a gangplank as it was being removed.

 _Good thing that wasn't me, or I would have waited until next week._ he sighed, hoping Eric made it on board, and not one of those three last minute stragglers. Unbeknownst to Jesse, his friend Eric was one of those last minute stragglers, as they excitedly hurried through the crowded corridors down below the ship.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?!" Jack yells excitedly. Eric, still winded and flushed, left his happy new found friends as he made his way to the opposite side of the ship.

The ship makes its final horn blast as the entire vessel starts jolting slightly, bringing with it a slight breeze as the ship slowly moves away from the dock. A cool breeze blows in their faces, and Karl, overly excited, waves with both arms, and Jesse, pointing to his boss as the ship leaves port, waves for the last time. The entire ship population continues to wave as it leaves Southampton harbor, which was getting smaller and smaller, as _Titanic_ , the Ship of Dreams, steams her way to America.

As the ship continued to steam past the harbor full of cranes, both Jesse and Karl were astounded. They couldn't believe the distance they had to walk the day before, as they begin to pass a moored ship, one of which they could recognize; the other was tied directly next to the ship. As they passed, Jesse could read on the ship's hull _S.S. City of New York_ very clearly. People were leaving the decks, leaving the friends at the deck, until Karl saw at the corner of his eye. He quickly nudged his friend's arm, then pointed. Jesse couldn't believe what he was seeing. The stern of the _New York_ was beginning to turn, towards _Titanic_ , as she passed.

Up on the bridge, the captain was notified, as he walks over to the cab wing. He leaned over, looked back, then quickly returned to the bridge.

"Full astern!" the captain ordered, as the engine telegraphs ring. Down below, Jesse and Karl watched on, horrified as the _New York_ ever slightly inched towards the _Titanic_ 's stern. Soon, a tugboat came to the rescue, and in a nick of time, quickly pulled the _New York_ back, averting the collision.

...

After seeing the people of Southampton off, and witnessing a near-collision, Karl scanned the rest of River Test, then towards the English Channel, hoping to see anything that would be of interest. He saw a small sailboat, then excitedly pointed with Jesse as the _Titanic_ passed. The giant ship engulfed the sailboat, beginning with the shadow, followed by the giant prow of the black liner, completely dwarfing the sailboat. Jesse smiled, before they made their way back to their cabin, as out of nowhere, a steward bumps past Jesse.

"Sorry, sir."

"No. Its entirely my fault." Jesse says, brushing himself off, then blowing his wispy hair. The steward looks at him, making Jesse uncomfortable, then says "You're a mechanic, are you?" Jesse looks at him, raising an eyebrow. The steward continues "There's a first-class passenger up on higher deck looking for a mechanic on board, because he brought a car on board and wants someone to…uh...inspect it or something" he says. The steward then leaves, leaving Jesse to wonder.

 _How the hell did he know…_ he thought, as he scratched his head, then blows his hair from his eyes. He shook his head, and decided to go back to his cabin.

Once he arrived back to his cabin, Jesse sees Eric bent over the sink, and was panting very hard, as if he had completed an Olympic event.

"You're late again, are you? At least you got lucky..." He says, crossing his arms. He then remembered seeing three men running to the ship, that's when Jesse puts his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, then shakes his head. Eric proceeded to talk, but Jesse abruptly interrupts him, palm out to him. "No, no, I don't want to hear" He then puts his bag on the bed and starts digging.

On the opposite side Jack and Fabrizio make their way through the crowded corridors, trying to look for their cabins. The come across a closed door, then opens it. Inside, there were about six men to that room, where earlier, Jesse tried to enter the first time around. One of the gruff man walks to the door, and slams it in Jack's face. Jack and Fabrizio looks at each other, before realizing their cabin was just around the bend. They entered, and two Swedes already had settled in as well, as they were waiting for their brothers. One of them was surprised, as he had an American as his roommates, and the other, whom he assumed would be of Mediterranean origin. Jack held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack Dawson." Jack says, then walks over to the man over the basin. "Jack Dawson, nice to meet you." However, they didn't understand one word this young man was saying, as they looked at each other, puzzled. Fabrizio had taken the top bunk, as he took advantage of Jack while he was not looking.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh?" Jack playfully punches Fabrizio, as the men continued to look at them, with perplex expressions, especially at Jack. The other soon gathered his composure, and asks his brother, in Swedish.

" _Var är Sven_?" The other person snapped out, before shrugging.

Digging in his "bag of goodies" as he likes to call it, Jesse pulls out his clothes, four sheets of papers that needed to be telegrammed before the ship docks, and a small bag that contained small amounts of money and jewelry. He reaches in even further to retrieve whatever tools he could carry in that sack for he might need it later on. The three men watch Jesse put his items in reverse order after pulling out his tools, then refolding his clothes before putting them back in the sack.

Later on, while the ship is docked at Cherbourg, the owner of the Renault touring car and Jesse are down in the cargo hold, along with a steward who bumped past him earlier. The steward gives Jesse suspicious glares, while the owner indicated what needed to be looked over and possibly worked on before it is unloaded off the ship and driven in New York and Pennsylvania, as it is his personal car, for him, and his family. The man wanted to give Jesse a cigarette as a token of payment, but he declined politely.

"Okay, very well then," the man says, gave a lighthearted chuckle, then pats Jesse's firm shoulder, before turning to leave the cargo hold with the steward.

Once the man and the steward leave, Jesse looks over at them, then rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a slight _tsk_! He begins brushing his hair from his eyes before rolling his sleeves to get to work on the car. He places a light a steward had given him into the engine bay so he could see better. Unlike many of the cars he's worked on, this one was different, and he was limited on tools. Plus, he needed an assistant in case if things went wrong. Jesse decided he would have to wait until later, as he began to pack up his tools again, and was about to turn off the light, until he decided he had a much better idea. Since he brought his sketch pad with him, he drew the car and the engine bay in rough form, for he will complete and study it when he needed to work on the car again.


	4. Chapter 3: Down in Third Class

Chapter 3

April 11, 1912

After _Titanic_ make its final stop in Queenstown, it was smooth sailing to New York from there. The seas are calm, and the sun has begun to break in between the clouds, making it a picture perfect day for sailing, and the captain makes his way to the bridge. With arms outstretched, he says to Murdoch, with a smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs".

"Yes sir." he says delightfully. He walks into the wheel room.

"All ahead, Mr. Moody" he says, and walks over to an engine order telegraph. Mr. Moody responds, "Very good, sir", then they both crank each telegraphs to Full Ahead.

Inside the engine room, the telegraph rings, indicating to the engineers below where the ship's speed needs to be. Chief Engineer Joseph Bell then acknowledges, by saying "All ahead full", then another man cranks the telegraph that it has been acknowledged, all while the men shout "All ahead full!" Meanwhile, the ship's builder, Thomas Andrews, carrying his plans, watches on, as the men scramble to adjust the valves. Throughout the engine room there's excited chatter going about as the men below increase the steam pressure, which is in turned used to spin the massive crankshaft for each of the twin reciprocating engines. There are two, massive four-cylinder reciprocating engines, including a turbine, that is used to turn the propellers. A gauge nearby tells the engineer where the present pressures are.

Meanwhile in the boiler room, Lead Stoker Frederick Barrett yells at the men they have full ahead and must shovel coal into the fires, even telling them to "Put their backs into it". It's a very hot and sweaty environment, as indicated by the men who are wiping sweat from their brows, before shoveling more coal into the fires. As steam pressure builds, so does the engine speed, thus turning the reciprocating engines even faster, and makes the propellers spin faster (with the exception of the middle; its turned by low speed turbine), and the ship cuts the ocean like a knife in butter.

The two young men emerged from their third class cabin and run towards the bow of the ship. Jack takes command of the bow, both looking down to the ocean below them. Jack excitedly points to Fabrizio a dolphin swimming near the ship's prow, after taking in some air. Meanwhile, back on the bridge, Murdoch informs Captain Smith they are at 21 knots. Captain Smith smiles, then watches the two young men at the bow, who are watching the dolphins jump in front of the ship.

An officer hands Smith a cup of tea, then proceeds to watch the excited men on the bow.

Down below, men are shoveling coal as fast as they can to keep up with the consumption of the coal into the furnaces, as the ship picks up steam. This in turn makes the engines spin faster. Back on deck Jack stands on the railing and grabs ahold of the foremast rigging. "Whoo!" He whoops, while Fabrizio points to the endless horizon, "I can see the Statue of Liberty already. Very small of course" using his fingers to pinch the size of the statue, as if really seeing New York from that distance. With the captain looking on, Jack yells at the top of his lungs "I'm the king of the world!" followed by whooping excitedly. This goes on for a few minutes. With outstretched arms, Jack throws his head back, obviously exhilarated by the ordeal.

In the ship's Palm Court, Bruce Ismay engages in the conversation, as Mr. Andrews just came back from the engine room.

"She is the largest, moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And out master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." He then indicated to the man to his right. Mr. Andrews, clearly trying to avoid the attention, says.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that it's supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is," He slaps the table. "Willed into solid reality."

...

Meanwhile, a few decks down, Jesse ponders over his Renault drawing as he lays on his bed. He could hear and feel the engines rumbling below as the ship began to pick up speed. Karl and the Finnish man talk amongst each other in their native language, and Eric ran off to play a round of poker in one of the third class muster room. With a pencil to his lip, Jesse looks closer at the drawing, as if he knew something was amiss, and he was right. Even though the drawing was dark, but there it was, bright as day in his drawing. There was a cylinder-looking device, in the back of the engine, to which Jesse didn't notice while poking in the engine bay. He decided to go back to the cargo hold. But who should he go with? He didn't want to bother Karl, and Eric had gone off to gamble again. He decided to go all the way to the poop deck to take a breather, and possibly bring someone down with him, to help him start the elegant car. He told Karl he was leaving the room, then closed the door gently. He knew he had quite a ways to walk to the stern section, and he was totally unfamiliar with this section of the ship. Clutching his sketch pad in front of him, Jesse smiled nervously as other third-class passengers stare at him with awe, as he passed by their rooms, while others scoffed as he made his way past. As he walked, Jesse saw that passengers were beginning to settle in their new rooms, their different voices filled the corridor as he passed by each of the rooms. He made his way to a staircase, to a longer corridor. He saw a sign overhead.

 _SCOTLAND ROAD_

With the ship as massive as it is, Jesse decided to follow the corridor, not before noting where he came from. He saw a fire ax and a bullhorn located near the entrance to the stairs, which he used as a reference when he came back down. He pushed his hair away from his eyes, then turned toward the longest corridor, assuming it took him to the stern section, but not before other passengers took in the beautiful sight of the young man.

In the dining room, Eric and three other men are in a serious game of poker. A man picks up a glass and takes a sip of the beer, while another puffs smoke, adding to the already smoky air. Around the gambling men there were families, of various backgrounds, sitting in long benches, talking and laughing. Little children run around, and one chases a rat among the passengers.

In front of the men are piles of money and some jewelry, even a meal ticket. People gather around them, seeing who would have the winning hand. "Hit me" Eric says, as he slips a card to the deck. He takes a sip of his beer as he places another card in his hand. Jack and Fabrizio walk by, acknowledging Eric, who does the same before returning to his game. Eric leans back in his chair, wipes his face with his free hand, and exhales.

"What have you got?" Eric asks.

"Nothing!"

"I fold."

The last man puts his cards down, then puffs out a smoke, before revealing a four-of-a-kind. He dips his cigarette into a makeshift ash container, then sits back as if he already won the game. Eric breathes again, takes another sip of his beer, and places his hand on the table. The three men are shocked. One of them spills his beer, another drops his cigarette from his mouth before it burns his trousers and his leg. Eric grabs his cards in time before the man fell backwards and almost knocks over the table, spilling one of the beers. The whole room erupts in laughter and cheers as Eric claims his winnings.

 _Just like being back at that pub again, and I'm only five minutes away from being left behind._ he thought. Even this time Jack and Fabrizio laughed along with the crowd before heading to the stern area of the ship, clearly proud of Eric. Eric finishes with his stash before finishing his beer and leaving to go back to his cabin, all the while not noticing Jesse, as he was surrounded by little children. One of the child wanted a piggyback ride from the young man, who was tugging incessantly at the young man's trouser leg. Jesse looked down, while the child held his arms out.

"Ay. The lad has such a way with children, yes?" A woman with thick Irish accent asks her friend, as the kid wraps his arms around Jesse's neck, and his legs around his chest.

"Ya, ya." She agreed, then winks at Jesse. Meanwhile, a little girl was sitting on a bench, with her parents. She was drawing in Jesse's sketchpad, as he was giving the kid a piggyback ride throughout the crowded galley. A rat scurried by, followed by a little child chasing after, nearly tripping Jesse, but he quickly gained his balance, while the child laughed gleefully, and still hanging onto Jesse.

Jack watched from a distance at the handsome young man, as he returned the child to his parents, after a close call of them nearly falling over. He had seen that handsome young man before. Meanwhile, Fabrizio was trying his best to engage in a conversation with a young Norwegian girl, with little success. Jack told Fabrizio he'd be right back, mainly to see if he can talk to, and possibly befriend, this handsome young man.

 _"Chi è quello?" (who's that)_ Fabrizio looked in Jack's direction, to the man.

"I don't know, but I've seen him back at the docks at Southampton." Jack patted his Italian friend on his back, before leaving. Fabrizio decided to tag along as well.

 _Lui è bello (he's beautiful)_ Fabrizio thought, and he soon found himself looking at this young man more than Jack was.

Jesse ran his hand through his thick hair as he pushed it from his eyes, then he smiled at the young mother, who blushed at the sight of Jesse. Jack couldn't believe how beautiful the young man looked; perfect smile, perfectly trimmed hair, even if it was long for the times, compared to his shaggy hair. Those dark eyes...Jack shook his head. Fabrizio smiled at Jack, who was awed by the handsome young man, then turned to look at him as well.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought, as he brushed his own hair, nearly mimicking the man, then watches once more. He watched as the handsome young man was about to leave the galley when he was stopped by a little girl, whom Jack had recognized, as she gently tugged at his shirt.

Jesse looked down at the little girl, then brushed his hair from his eyes as he gave her a smile. He bent down, and hugged the little girl, as she returned him his sketchbook.

"What do you say, Cora?" Her father asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Jesse."

"You're most certainly welcome, mi'lady." Jesse hugs her once more, then lightly taps her nose, before she ran back to her parents, then they disappeared from the galley, while Cora locks eyes with Jesse, before they disappeared. Jack watches as the young man looks on, then slowly standing back up, once more brushing his dark hair from his eyes, before strolling through the crowded galley, as women and even some men looked on at this third class man among them. A teenaged girl ran up to Jesse, who removed her hair clip, and helped Jesse straighten and smooth his soft-looking hair, then clipped it in place. Jack knew the girl was clearly nervous as she was helping the young man fix his hair, then gave him an awkward hug. Jack had a sudden impulse to befriend the man even more, as he tried to follow him, and Fabrizio also followed

Unbeknownst to Jesse, he was being followed, as he made his way through the crowded corridors, then made a left. Both Jack and Fabrizio also turned left, but they suddenly lost the young man through the crowded corridors.


	5. Chapter 4: First Glance

Chapter 4

Later on that afternoon Jesse stands against the poop deck railing as he had done earlier that morning, after his morning breakfast. His dark hair billowing with the wind as he stared out in the horizon, and he adjusts his coat to the cold North Atlantic wind. He brushes his hair from his eyes, then turns his attention behind him. There were families from various countries, strolling on the deck, as they looked forward to emigrating to America, aboard the Ship of Dreams. Children were playing with tops as their mothers were sitting on benches, keeping a watchful eye on their children. There are various voices, speaking in different languages, and laughter over the sounds of children. A man stood next to Jesse, and talking in a language he had never heard before, as he barely understood what a man next to him says. With the man still talking, he turned his attention to the people on the poop deck, and he wanted to draw them, but he told himself his drawings were for engineering purposes only. He smiled and nodded as one of the female passengers walks by, and they acknowledge him too. Among the crowded poop deck Jesse doesn't notice a young man who was staring intently at him from his seat across the deck. Meanwhile, the man next to Jesse gave him a final look, and smiles at him, tipping his hat, before disappearing among the people. Still smiling, he turns back to the starboard side of the ship. He looked off into the horizon, and shuddered at the thought when another ship he was on had collided back just seven months prior, but he reminded himself he was now on board a brand new ship, and that this was no longer the _Olympic_. That thought was still fresh in his memory, like it had happened just last week. He suddenly had a bad thought.

 _If a ship this massive can still float even with a serious damage to its hull, what will it take, and how much force will be needed, to sink this?_ He shuddered again.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called, seemingly far away. Jesse turned around, and opened his eyes. In front of him stood a young man, though a bit older than him, and was maybe 20 or so. He also had a youthful face, and had dirty blond hair, the same hair he'd seen back in Southampton; the second man that was running late to the ship.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little cold," Jesse says, though with a little lie. He places his sketchbook under his arm, and raises his hands to his mouth to blow into them, as if to keep them warm. The handsome young man offers his hand to Jesse. Jesse takes, but he could also sense nervousness in the way the young man's hands shook.

"I'm…Jack Dawson" he says, swallowing lightly.

"Jesse," he says.

"So…what brought you t…to…the _Titanic_ …?" Jack asks, a little nervous. He couldn't believe how beautiful this young man standing in front of him looked, even though he could tell he was younger than him, by maybe a couple years. He also had dark, intense eyes that looked like could pierce iron, and dark hair with highlights of brown and a hint of blond in between, which were brought out by the sun.

"I'm going back home." Jesse says, brushing his hair aside, and squinted as the sun hit his eyes. "I also have two friends, one originally from New York, and the other wanting to start a new life in America."

"So, I can't help but notice you have a sketchbook also." Jack says, trying to make the awkwardness go away, as he sees Jesse holding his sketchbook. Jesse also notices his, but decided to not to question it. Eventually Jack asks. Jesse hands it to him, then takes Jack's sketchbook.

"You have some real talent. I love how the details are put in your drawings." Jack says, flipping through the pages. He furrowed his brow at a drawing of a man standing next to a 1909-looking model car. He took a closer look, then realized the man in the drawing was Henry Ford. Soon, Jack comes to a page where the _H.M.S. Hawke_ has collided with the _R.M.S. Olympic_ , which is dated September 20, 1911; one from his view aboard the _Olympic_ , between the lifeboats, the other where he assumed had happened as if he can see the incident from land.

"What happened here?" Jack asks.

"I was a passenger aboard the _Olympic_ , when we were just going back to New York." Jesse described how the _Olympic_ was bound for New York, while crossing the Solent, when out of nowhere the _H.M.S. Hawke_ , a battle cruiser, had come in contact and struck the _Olympic_ on the side where they were standing, The _Hawke_ was being pulled in by the ship's suction because of its size, and the sharp blows of the ships' collisions can be felt throughout. He describes how the force of the collision also threw him against one of the quarters.

"Luckily, the _Olympic_ didn't sink, despite the major damages the ship suffered, and we made it back to Southampton." Jesse says, rubbing his neck. "I have also heard they had to pull resources from this ship to keep the _Olympic_ going. I still hurt to this day." He laughs. "I guess that is the reason this ship is called the 'Unsinkable Ship', or so they say. Enough about me. What brings you to the _Titanic_?"

Jack explains he left home from Chippewa Falls after a fire claimed his parents when he was 15. With no money he went throughout the country, selling his portraits for 10 cents. When he did earn enough he left New York, unsure which ship he boarded, and spent nearly three years in Europe, drawing nudes in France, and meeting Fabrizio in Italy, and how he longs to go back home. Jesse also tells his, that he has been sent telegrams to go to Europe for automobile repairs because his father wanted him to see the world, and experience different cars, since last fall. He also told how he met Karl in Finland sometime around February on one of those travels. One of the cars broke down on him, and no one in Europe wanted to touch it. He sold the car to a shop and they got enough money for a train so the both of them could go to France, hop on a small merchant ship and be back in Southampton in time to go home. Karl, like Fabrizio, wants a better life in America as well. Lastly, he wants to go into engineering, but he's giving it quite a thought.

"You should. You're talented, you're smart, you're really good with your hands, and you're beau…" Jack soon turns red, clearly embarrassed. He slowly turns away, and brushes his own hair from his eyes. Just then someone calls to them.

"Hey, introduce your new friend to us." A voice with Scottish accent says.

"Come on." Jesse says, then hawks up phlegm before spitting it out into the Atlantic. Jack was astounded, for he didn't expect someone as beautiful as Jesse to do such a thing, as he follows close behind. He tries not to look at Jesse, but couldn't help himself. He had short hair, tad shorter than Jack's, and darker. He pushed his hair back, indicating the wind was fluttering with his hair. Jesse tilts his head back as he does so. He was also tall, by a few inches, and more fit. Jack's heart hammers in his ears, and his mouth becomes dry. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. He places his sketchpad under his arm then jams his hands in his pocket.

"Who's your new friend?" the Scottish one says.

"Jesse Williams," he says, offering his hand.

"I'm Tommy Ryan." he says, before taking out his cigarette from his mouth. Then Fabrizio.

"Fabrizio." He says. They all shake hands and offer a round of laughter among one another, as Jesse quickly became part of the group, as if they were old friends. Soon, a crewmember walks by, leading a small pack of dogs past the group Jack and Jesse were in. Tommy scowls at the sight of the dogs.

"That's typical. First class dogs come over here to take a _shite_!" Tommy blows smoke, and Jesse cracks a smile, and brushes his fluttering hair from his eyes. Jack looks up from his drawing.

"That's to let us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jack says, as he continues to draw Jesse's graceful pose into his sketchbook.

"Like we could forget." Tommy puts his cigarette back on his lips.

"The ship is English, no?" Fabrizio asks.

"No, it's built by Irish hands." Tommy says, then asks Jesse first, seeing he had Jack's similar leather-bounded sketchbook he had in front of him.

"Do both of you make any money with your drawings?" Jesse looked at Tommy, then Jack, then down to his sketchbook.

"No, this is just something to pass the time." Jesse says, half lying.

Just then Jack needed something to take his mind off of Jesse, and that opportunity came. Up on the higher deck, was a young woman, who was clearly out of Jack's league, and was probably around Jesse's age. He was love struck, right then and there. Jesse takes note, and turns to where Jack was looking. All soon follow.

"Ah forget her, boyo," Tommy says, turning back. "Ya just like having angels fly out of your 'arse' than gettin' next to the likes of her."

Fabrizio tries to get Jack's attention by waving his arm in front of him, then laughs. Jesse giggles at this motion, then he turns back around and sees the young woman for the last time. Soon, a man walks up to Jesse, and gently taps his shoulder. Jesse turned, and the man was clearly nervous as Jesse brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Are you-Jesse?" he asked in thick Scottish accent, as he took his hat off, then places it on his chest.

"Sure. What can I do for you today?" he asked, smiling.

"Yer friends are waitin' on the lot of you and yer tickets down below...and..."

"Why, yes. Thanks for the reminder. I'll go meet them now." Jesse thanked the man, then turned to his new friends, shaking hands with Tommy, Fabrizio, and Jack for the last time before leaving. He didn't stay around for long when the man came out to escort this first-class woman back inside. Jack finally snaps out, then gets up and tries to follow in the direction where Jesse went, only to lose him once again as he was in the corridor full of people.


	6. Chapter 5: You Jump, I Jump

Chapter 5

April 12, 1912

The next morning Jesse is down in the cargo hold, kneeling next to the car as his head was buried under the engine hood of the Renault. He gets up, then reaches for a rag to wipe his hands. He places his hand on top of the car's radiator, accidentally knocking over his wrench that sat on top of it. It made a loud clanging as it falls through the engine bay, then finally clatters to the iron floor of the ship. Somewhere deep in the cargo area he hears a metallic door opening, then closing, as Jesse takes a careful look at any damages he might have done to the car.

 _Must be the owner or the steward again,_ he thought, as he buries his head back into the engine bay, after he retrieved his tool from under the car. Instead it was Jack, as he makes his way through the various crates and boxes. He had his hands buried in his pocket, and smiling a bit. He looks at Jesse, just as he was looking up from the car. He got up, hit his head on the hood, while Jack grimaced. Jesse rubbed his head, then looked at his hand for signs of blood. He found none, then grabbed a rag nearby as he started to wipe his greasy hands in it. Jack noticed Jesse had barely any oil or grease on him, even though he had on a white shirt, a lighter colored pants, and his sleeves were rolled, revealing his toned and tanned arms. He blows his dark hair out of his brown eyes, and wipes a little sweat from his brow.

"Eric told me you were down here," Jack says, as he began to feel extremely nervous once more, as it was just the two of them down there in the cargo hold. Jack finally averted his gaze to the car, then asks, "So, what you got here?"

"Oh this? It's a Renault Type CB Coupé de Ville. A passenger wanted me to take a look, what needed to be done and whatnot. Its his personal car. Beautiful car, haven't been too familiar with these. But like they say, it's never too late to learn anything." He laughs. "You know how to start one of these?" Jack's heart begins beating faster, as he obliges, then slowly climbs in.

"Don't do anything yet. I got to prime these cylinders first." Jesse says. He opens a cap, then pours fluid into each of the four cylinders, and closing the cap again, thus repeating the process 3 times for each of the remaining cylinders. He puts the bottle back in the car, then instructs Jack to lock the brakes so the car doesn't move. He then moves to the front of the car, pulls out the crank handle and gives it a slow quarter turn. He repeats this process a few times until he is sure there's fuel and oil mixed in each of the four cylinders, as instructed by its new owner.

"I'm only familiar with the American stuff, like Ford, Oldsmobile, Buick, Cadillac, and to a lesser extent, Studebaker, but for this particular car I'm not sure I'm doing this right. The owner told me to do it like so." Jesse laughs, holding the crank handle over his shoulder.

"Okay, hang on, while I start this thing." Jesse puts the crank handle back into the engine, and gives it all his might at turning the engine. The engine starts, sputters at first, then finally comes to life. Jesse claps one time then whoops, then raises his arms outwards. Jack claps for his new friend, happy that he helped get a car started. Jack wants to learn about automobiles more now after doing this.

"This is a good reason you came down here, because this is a two-person job, in case the car ran away from me. Though the scariest thing here is do it wrong, and it will take your arm off. The second is the car running over you." Jesse says. Jack laughs, then playfully honks the horn.

"Ow, my ear!" Jesse laughs, putting a finger in there. Both men listened to the beautiful puttering sound that emitted from the Renault engine, which was a wonderful break from the ship's own rumbling engine and roaring boilers in the next room over. Even though the young first-class woman from a day ago is still in his mind, Jack is starting to feel a little bit toward Jesse.

...

The third class dining galley was full of life, of different languages that filled the large room. Of the seven hundred passengers, this galley could fit half of the passengers. Among them, Jesse, Karl and the Cartmell family were seated at the table, with chairs affixed to the floor, and only swiveled, as they ate a hearty meal of roast pork, steaming potatoes, and vegetable soup. Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy soon entered the galley, but were dismayed to find it full of people. The air was filled with smoke and the aroma of food as Jack tried to find his new friend, among the crowds of people. He soon saw Jesse, his hair swaying as he helped Cora cut up her food pieces, and her parents watched with awe, while he nearly made Karl drop his biscuit into the steamy soup. As soon as Jesse was done, Karl gave his friend a playful punch on his shoulder, before he returned to his hearty meal. Tommy knew something was up with Jesse, as if he didn't belong with the third class. He was more like those of second, or even first class, as if he was sent down to see how these people lived.

"I don't know, boyo. He doesn't look like he belongs." Tommy says, cupping his hand as he lighted a cigarette, as he watched Jesse sitting back down, and taking a drink from a glass. Jack looked at his Irish friend. "First class scum, he is." Tommy scowled, while Jack shook his head. Meanwhile, Fabrizio looked around the crowded room, until he saw the same young girl, who was sitting next to her family. Before Fabrizio could make his move, both Jack and Tommy pulled him back.

"Not so fast there, boyo." Tommy says, as they dragged Fabrizio back out into the corridors, only to go back to their rooms to wait out the next dinner.

...

Later that evening, Jack is laying on a bench, smoking a cigarette. A few hours earlier, after dinner he and Jesse had gotten into a small argument, so Jack is at the poop deck by himself, and Jesse is back in his cabin. As Jack lays there pondering what had happened earlier, he takes a drag of his cigarette, and looking at the stars above. When he does, a young woman runs past; that same young woman he saw a day ago, and was clearly looking upset. He gets up, wondering what she was up, and decides to investigate. As she climbs over the railing, Jack clearly knew her intentions were up to no good, so he slowly makes his way to her. With his heart beating in his ears, he calmly says "Don't do it"

The young woman, who was clearly distraught, yells at Jack, "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Jack: "Come on, just give your hand, I'll pull you back over-"

"No, stay where you are, I mean it, I'll let go…"

Jack takes a last drag of his cigarette, then proceeds to tell her by gesturing he throw his cigarette overboard, but clearly wants to pull her back over. After a few seconds of pausing he says to her, "No you won't".

While the young woman still clings to the other side of the railing, Jack proceeds to remove his outer clothing, despite the freezing temperature of the night. He even goes further as to removing his heavy boots, while saying "You jump, I jump". Meanwhile Jesse appears on the other end of the stern, standing next to one of the support columns under the aft docking bridge, with his arms crossed. He sees Jack and the young woman, from the day earlier. He takes a double take, and slightly gasps, as he thought he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He uncrosses his arms, and puts them in his pockets, and still sees the star couple from where he was standing, and luckily the young woman turns around, hoping to get back on the ship as she was helped aboard by Jack.

This young woman, Rose Dewitt Bukater was her name, introduces herself to Jack, who then says, "I'm gonna have to get you to write that down for me" as if the name was long, then they both laugh.

Jesse makes his way towards the port side of the ship. With one hand on his chin, he leaned on the railing, ready to gaze out into the starry distance when he hears someone scream, then turns around. Jack was leaned over the railing, as if trying to grab someone. He got into action, and runs over, telling Jack, "Grab the other arm! I got this one!" Surprised, Jack does what he is told, and grabs Rose, who is flailing and screaming. Meanwhile, her screaming attracts the attention of nearby officers, who rush up on the stern deck to see what's going on.

"Hey, we're going to have to work together on this one!" Jesse says, and Jack nods.

"Rose, look at me! We're not going to let you go!" Jack says.

"Ready? Heave!" Both Jesse and with a little difficulty Jack manages to pull Rose back on board. Jesse puts his left hand under Rose's arm, while still holding his right hand with hers, and looks as if though he's about to go overboard himself. Jack still has Rose's left hand in both of his, and with all his strength, he manages to pull her back over. Eventually Jack hugs Rose once she's over the railing, and Jesse step aside, then collapses, breathing hard, and nearly falling against the stern anchor. All three of them lay on deck, from exhaustion, all trying to catch their breaths.

The three officers eventually catch up, saying "What's all this?" when they see Rose with a leg exposed, and Jesse, who tried to roll over, still breathing hard, then coughs. Jack gets up, at the same time the officer yells "You stand back, and don't move an inch!" Jack jams his hands in his pocket, then looks over at Jesse with a little worry on his face.

"Fetch the master at arms!" the second officer says.

After handcuffing Jesse to a nearby bench, opposite of where Rose was sitting, being helped by members of the first class, the master at arms then handcuffs Jack, while Cal mutters "This is completely unacceptable!" Then he walks over to Jack.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?" he snarls. "Look at me, you filth!" and turns his attention to Jesse on the bench, "As for you, what made you think you could interfere…" he began, looking Jesse up and down, before being cut off by Rose.

"Cal." She began, as Cal continues, with a glaring look to Jesse, "You look familiar, I believe I have seen you somewhere…" Rose cuts in between them, as if to prevent a fight from brewing, like they did months prior.

"Cal, stop. It was an accident!" Cal looks flustered.

"An ac-accident?" Jack looks on, confused, while Jesse tries to stifle a giggle, but shakes his head and cracks a small smile, but then again, all he had seen was Jack leaning over the railing, so he listens on.

"Stupid really", she began, "I-I was leaning over and I slipped." Jack and Jesse looked at each other, bewilderment on their faces. Jack furrows his brow, while Jesse raises an eyebrow. Rose continues, continuing her story that she was trying to lean over to see the propellers, which she struggled to say the first time around. Someone corrects her, then she continues, how she leaned too far over, and almost went overboard. She then describes how these two men came to her aid, almost going overboard themselves, especially Jesse. Cal looks flustered. "She wanted to look at the propellers…" he began.

"Like I say, women and machinery do not mix." Col. Gracie says. The master at arms asks Jack to confirm that it had indeed happened.

"Was that the way of it?" Jack looks at Jesse, who only stood there, as if to tell him " _Just tell him yes._ " Rose also gives him the same look, after she saw Jesse.

"Yeah," Jack says. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well, these boys are pretty much the heroes tonight. Good for you lads. Well done." Col. Gracie says, after which he tells the people they should be getting back to their brandy. The officer uncuffs both Jack and Jesse, and Cal leads Rose away, back to the interior of the ship, while Jesse rubs his wrists from the heavy cuffs that were set on him. As they walk past, Gracie suggests Cal return the favor for the two men who helped Rose. Cal suggests to his servant a "20 should do it". However, Rose stops and makes Cal reconsider, by asking "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Cal reconsiders, then goes up to them and asks to join them for dinner as a gratitude for saving Rose. Jack and Jesse look at each other, then agrees to the dinner.

"Good. Then its settled then" Cal says, then turns to Gracie, whispering, "This should be interesting." as they walk back towards the first-class part of the ship. Jack whistles to Cal's valet, and asks for a smoke. He hands his pack to Jack, who takes two, and surprisingly, tries to offer a pack to Jesse, who refused. Smoking was never his thing. He turns his attention back to Jack, looking at his disheveled clothes, and says, despite what had happened earlier, he still had time to remove his shoes and his jackets, and with that, turns and follows everyone back inside.

"Well, that's over with." Jesse says, bringing Jack back to reality. Jack turns to Jesse again, and tries to apologize for the argument they had hours earlier, but Jesse acknowledges this and brushes it off, laughing and saying not to worry about it. Jesse puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, then proceeds to tell him something, only to forget what was on his mind, and instead tells him good night, its cold and that this mess had been put behind. Jack's heart beats once more as he watches Jesse waved with two fingers upward, before brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, and he disappeared back into the ship.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting with Mr Andrews

Chapter 6

 _Another fictional encounter with Titanic's builder, the captain and the character. RIP Thomas Andrews and Captain Smith._

April 13, 1912

Jesse awakens the next morning to see his friends had all overslept once more, as they had drunk as many cheap beers as they can and gambled the night away, while he was cuffed for a short time to a bench, after trying to help a young woman who had nearly gone overboard, and Jack.

 _No good deed goes unpunished, I guess._ Jesse thought, as he rubbed his wrist. The officers had apparently clamped that heavy handcuff on him, after they were thinking he and Jack were going to do something to that young woman, when all they did was offer a helping hand to the young woman. The little cabin smelled of stale cigarettes, as the men had been smoking all night, and had also reeked of bad booze. Soon, his mind began to wander back to that young woman he helped back on board. He heard that name before. That name rang a bell. Rose. It began to cycle in his head.

Rose.

Rose.

Rose. Bukater.

Now her face and Cal's had came together, as clear as day, as he slowly sat up on the bed. Back when they were on the _Mauretania_. As he was also a first-class passenger then. Jesse shuddered when Cal's face emerged, just like he did last night. Jesse knew nothing of Cal, just that he was an arrogant man of sorts, nothing more. Back when he was a passenger along with his father on the _Mauretania_ he saw Rose walking towards him, as he was just standing next to the ship's elegant staircase, and was taking in the spectacle splendor of the grand ship. They were soon seated in a reception area near the staircase when she had mentioned something about marrying Cal, and something was mentioned about the Philadelphia Society, but then Jesse had been called to the radio room for messages that he was needed in France, after a last-minute plan from both his older brother and father. That was almost immediately after he and Cal had gotten into a fight that almost turned ugly after they boarded the ship. Jesse even gave him a bad shiner from that fight. He was surprised to see that his eye had healed since then. Cal had gotten angry over Jesse talking to Rose, and that's where that incident started. Above that, they were nearly kicked off the ship, but luckily, his father and his new boss were also onboard at that time. He now shudders whenever someone mentions the "Hockley" name. He's not afraid of the guy, he just wants that chapter of his past forgotten and buried, unless he wants to give him another black eye.

Jesse gets out of bed, stretches, and quietly yawns, as he goes over to the small communal sink, and begins to wash his face. That's when a knocking sound was heard. He turned off the faucet, grabbed a nearby towel and patted his face dry, and walked over to the door. A young steward from the upper decks was there, apparently summoned by one of the officer. He looks nervously at Jesse, who had a strand of dark hair hanging on his nose.

"Uh...Mr. Andrews wants y-you upstairs." He says nervously, and his voice quavered. Jesse smiles, making the steward even more uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute". he says, as he slowly closed the door, hoping to avoid waking his friends in the process. He couldn't help but feel awkward now.

 _Why are people getting attracted to me suddenly?_ he wondered. Everywhere he went, women and even some men couldn't help but notice him, and he even noticed Jack had a slight attraction to him. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out. He dragged his bag out from under his bed to get out some better clothes, as he was going into the better classes above, and headed to see Mr. Andrews, the ship's designer, as Jesse scratched his head in wonder, before leaving his little cabin.

"Welcome to my office" Thomas Andrews says, with an Irish accent. "Please, do come in." He gestured Jesse to come inside. Jesse couldn't help but notice the man's plans that were laid out on a nearby table. He slowly studied them, every deck of the _Titanic_ were laid out on those blueprints, and spread out on the man's already cluttered desk. Mr. Andrews sits behind his desk, after he shuffled the plans around a bit, and Jesse sits across from him. An officer arrives, bringing with him two cups of tea. Mr. Andrews asked Jesse if wanted some sugar, and wanted two pieces. They both thanked the officer, and once the door was closed, he continued.

"As you know, I am the builder and architect of this fine machine. Tell me, how are your accommodations in steerage, Mr. Williams, so that I may include these in my upcoming future plans, and of future ships?"

"Well, to be honest, this is my first time boarding as a steerage passenger. I have been a first-class passenger on the _Olympic_ before, and I thought that was a fine vessel you have there, although some of the rooms, if I understand, are lacking, shall we say, some of the luxuries I have been hearing that is available this ship." Jesse then explains while being in steerage was indeed better than some of the ships at the time, but he then regrets what he is saying because the ticket prices might increase, due to him trying to make those necessary changes, despite him being a passenger. Thomas Andrews was taken aback, considering this handsome young man sitting in front of him, while young, was mature for his age, not to mention his intellect. Mr. Andrews then remembered why he called Jesse in the first place.

"The reason I called you here is to my understanding you have an older brother back in New York, whom with one of his colleagues has a connection to the _White Star Line,_ is that he wants you to work with us, perhaps, with Chief Engineer Bell, what with your automobile knowledge and whatnot. We would prefer you to work either in the engine room or the electrical dynamo room" Andrews says. "We can take a grand tour if you like." Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just then Captain Smith entered the room, after he knocked. He comes over and puts both of his hands on Jesse's shoulders.

"I think this fine young man will be at home on the _Titanic_." He says, with a twinkle in his eye. While patting Jesse's shoulders, the captain continues, "My young man, as you know this is my last voyage aboard this ship. This may the last time we see each other, so who knows, you might even be the first American to captain this ship." With his hand still on Jesse's shoulders, he asks "Where's Mr. Ismay?"

"Oh, he's down in the engine room, apparently chewing both Bell and Barrett out on trying to figure out why they're not lighting the extra boilers." Mr. Andrews says, a bit sternly. "According to him, this ship is not fast enough. He insists we should be in New York, preferably a day earlier, to surprise the papers, because as he said, 'the press must marvel at her speed, not just her size' and that we 'should make headlines'."

"But I told him we shouldn't run the engines hard until they're properly broken in" says Smith.

"Yes, but he insists he get to New York a day early, possibly even at night, to surprise the papers, to get that coveted headlines." He says, then back at Jesse. "Sorry about this, young Jess, but we shall continue with this soon after, shall we?" Mr. Andrews asks. Slightly disappointed, Jesse understands, never getting to see the massive power plant that powers this complex machine on earth.

Back outside on the boat deck, Jesse looks around him. People were strolling about the boat deck, others were simply lounging in deck chairs, with blankets covering their legs, and some were reading a book. This scene reminds him of being back on the _Olympic_ , before that terrible collision with a battle cruiser. He looks behind him, then craning his neck at the four massive smoke funnels, only three of which were spewing coal and ash that leaves a trail as far as the eye can see behind the ship. He turns left, towards the bow of the ship, and sees two couple walking near the lifeboats, towards or away from the wheel house, as he couldn't see their faces. But he guesses they were Rose and Jack, but he couldn't tell, as the sun was starting to set, and can't see their hair colors from where he was standing. Plus, they were many other people strolling the decks as the same times as the couple were. Suddenly, he remembered, that he needed to get ready for the dinner that Cal promised him and Jack for helping young Rose. Jesse shudders once more, but he reminded himself he would be there only for a while, and that this nightmare would all behind them.

...

While Jesse disappeared back inside the ship, in the promenade deck, Jack and Rose lean on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights begin to come on, as the sun slowly sets in front of them.

"So then what, Mr. Wandering Jack?" Rose asked, her eyes brightening.

"Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a roller coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece." Jack says, squinting out into the distance, before returning his gaze back to Rose.

"A whole ten cents?!" Rose asked, stunned. She knew her life was worth much more than a few measly cents.

"Yeah. It was great money... I could make a dollar a day. Sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing." Jack says, clearly not paying attention to Rose's shocked response.

Rose looks out the slowly setting sun, her eyes squinting.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" she turns her attention back to Jack, her red curls billowing about. "Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."

Jack gave her a warm smile. "Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side?" Rose leans closer to Jack, then takes ahold of his suspenders. "Can you show me?"

Still smiling, Jack responded. "Sure, if you'd like." Rose returned his smile.

"I think I would." Then she returns her gaze back to the horizon. "And to talk like a man. And to-spit like a man-"

"What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely." Jack remembers how Jesse spits, then copied the way he spat. It arcs out over the water. He turns his attention back to Rose.

"That's _disgusting!_ " Rose was completely shocked by this disgusting nature.

"That's the way Jesse spits, if I remember. Now you try it." Rose tries her best, but she clumsily made a mess on her chin.

"No! That was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down..." Jack makes a noise from the back of his throat, then with difficulty, tries to explain the process, all the while trying not to spray when he spoke, "then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like ' _thith_ ', then a big breath and..." he spits, then points. "You see the range on that thing?"

Rose goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc., while Jack continually coaches her through it while doing the steps himself. She lets fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the water.

"That was great!" Jack was pretty enthused with himself. Rose turns to him, her face alight. Suddenly she blanches, her smile was wiped off her face that instant. Jack sees her expression and turns. Her mother, along with the Countess of Rothes, and Mrs. Brown have been watching them hawking. Rose becomes instantly composed, as she cleared her throat in a ladylike manner.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson?" Rose introduced. But her mother clearly looked displeased, as she gave a stern look to Jack.

"Charmed, I'm sure." was all she could muster, while trying to hide her annoyance to the young man. Jack has a little spit running down his chin. He doesn't know it, while Margaret is grinning, before pointing at his chin. He quickly wipes his little spit.

"Well, Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot-" Margaret began, before a bugler sounds the meal call right behind them.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like its the damn cavalry charge?"

"Shall we go dress, Mother?" Rose looks at her mother, before looking over her shoulder, back at Jack. "See you at dinner, Jack." Ruth takes her daughter's arm and leads her back into the ship. Jack stands by, still in awe as Rose disappears. Margaret finally gets his attention.

"Son? Son! Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Jack smiles at her.

"Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. I hope you're ready-What were you plannin' on wearing?" Margaret frowned at Jack's unkempt appearance. Jack looks down at his clothes, then back up at her. He hadn't thought about that.

"I figured. C'mon." Jack hoped Jesse would also make his way to the dinner, as Mrs. Brown takes Jack to her stateroom, to get him ready for their dinner.


	8. Chapter 7: Back to First Class

Chapter 7

Jesse returned to his empty cabin, then reaches under his bed for his sack. He throws the bag onto his bed and began to dig in there, trying to look for his best clothes. Eventually, he found his suit and tie; the same ones he wore back when he was on both the _Mauretania_ and the _Olympic_ for those exact dinner parties when he was with his father and new employer. Jesse stood in front of the small basin, getting ready for his big night having dinner with his new friend and Cal up in the first-class dining area. He threw on his jacket, then brushes his hair with his damp hands before turning off the water. He straightens his coat for the final time, and before he proceeded to leave his cabin, Tommy, Fabrizio, Karl and Eric, and a few other men burst into the room, out of the blue. Tommy held out his hand, and Jesse shook once more, while Fabrizio pulled Jesse and embraced him once more, before wanting to ask him to take part in the largest party the third class has ever seen, and they wanted him to plan it out, although he wouldn't be the only one though, as they were hundreds that would be there to help plan out the largest party as well. He smiled at his friends, and told them he would be back down later to be with them, just that he needed to take care of something first.

Jesse makes his way to the Grand Staircase, after picking a locked gate that he had opened earlier to go to the first-class to meet with the ship's designer. He had assumed an officer had locked the gate once more, even though he had discreetly closed it. This stair starts out as a single flight on F deck, then spreads out on E deck landing, and he stops at the C deck landing. From here he felt like he was back on the _Olympic_ once more, as he could see corridors that led to the basic, yet lavish first class berths, and he was lucky he got a single room for himself, as his father and employer had accompanied themselves in private staterooms his employer paid for in the upper decks. He continued up the lavish stairs, until he reaches A deck. He looks around, acknowledging people who did the same. He sees the _Honor and Glory; Crowning Time_ between A deck and Boat deck landing, with a little clock located within. He cranes his neck upward to see the domed covering over the staircase, and takes in the spectacle. Since he had been in both _Mauretania_ and _Olympic_ before, he already knew how to present himself to these first-class people.

He sees Jack standing at the foot of the stairs, and was a little nervous, but at the same time he had an air of confidence, as he makes his way around the banister of the A deck staircase. Jack looks around, and he also acknowledges to these people as well. Jack began to cross his arms, until Jesse instructs him to never do so, especially in this social part of the ship. Jack flinches, and gets surprised, as Jesse came literally out of nowhere. Jesse shows him how to stand, with one arm on his back, and the other cocked, as if to accept a woman's arms. He even showed Jack how to shake hands, and they both practiced.

"Now you're ready to do the real thing," Jesse says softly, and brushes Jack's shoulders. Jesse turns his head toward _Honor and Glory_ , and makes a double take again as he saw Rose coming down the stairs.

"Here comes your escort for the dinner." He says. Jack looks up, his heart pounding in his ears. Rose is smiling as she comes down the stairs, to both Jack and Jesse. Rose is almost shocked, as they both looked nearly identical, except for their hair and eye colors, and Jesse was a little bit tan, and slightly taller. Jesse slowly walks back, as Rose makes her way down the final steps. They meet at the landing, near a _cherub_ statue, and Jack slowly kissed her gloved hand.

"I saw that in a _nickelodeon_ once and I always wanted to do it." they both smiled. Jack eventually locks arms with Rose and proceeds to the dinner. She turns back to where Jesse was, and also wanted him to be with them, but he said he'll stay back for a bit. Jack and Rose walk over to Cal and another, but older woman. Rose gets Cal's attention, by saying "Darling, surly you know Mr. Dawson."

"Dawson?" Cal says, surprised. Then he laughs.

"That's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman." By which Jack replies, "Almost." And he gave a wry smile. Then Cal eyes Jesse behind Jack and Rose, but he only smiles back, then gives a quick wave and nods. He follows them both down the stairs, then Jesse looks around and he is back on C deck once more. There are even more people flocked at this deck than the ones before. He felt like royalty aboard the _Titanic_ _,_ especially in this upper-class part of the ship, even though he was coming in from the third class. While Rose was introducing Jack to various rich passengers aboard, Jesse shook hands with people who had never even met before.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" a woman with booming voice asks Jesse. Jesse turns around, then cocks his arm, and she puts her arm there. Cal calls from the front of them "Sweetpea! Sweetpea."

Margaret Brown lightly taps Jack on his shoulder, saying "Ain't nothing to it, is there, Jack? Remember, they love money so just pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." as they are walking towards the dining area.

"Hey Astor?" she says.

"Hey Margaret, nice to see you" Mr. Astor says.

"J.J., Madeline,' I'd like you to meet Jack and Jesse." Rose introduces.

"How do you both do?" She greets both Jack and Jesse.

"Hi there," Mr. Astor says, then asks Jack, "Are you of the Boston Dawsons'?" Jack is taken aback by the question, but quickly answers, "No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually."

"Yes, I see now." says Mr. Astor. As they continue to walk to their tables, Captain Smith catches Jesse's eyes, who then acknowledges the captain, while still escorting Margaret Brown. They eventually make their way to their tables, with their escorts, while other wealthy passengers eye Jack, most were intensely eying Jesse, much to their delight. Both of the men take turns kissing Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's gloved hand, and they sit at the table.

"So, tell us of the steerage accommodations, Mr. Dawson and Williams. I hear they are quite good on this ship." Ruth says, after she had taken a small bite of her food.

"The best we've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats" Jack says. Everyone shares a chuckle. Even Jesse agrees.

"Both Mr. Dawson and Williams are joining us from third class, as they were of some assistance to my fiancé." Cal says, taking a small sip of his wine. A steward wanted to pour Jesse some wine in his glass, but he declined, and asked for water instead, then takes a bite of his biscuit. He nearly coughed, as the bread was too dry for his liking, and slowly puts it down. Meanwhile Rose adds, "It turns out Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." as she looks at Jack. While one of passengers was ready to ask Jesse, he was soon interrupted by Cal.

"Rose and I differ somewhat in our definition of 'fine art'." he says, almost sarcastically. "Not to impugn your work, sir." Jack just simply brushes the remark away, like it was nothing of importance. Rose notices that Thomas Andrews is writing in his notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book." Rose takes the little pad, and reads the contents. "'Increase the number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3.' You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?!"

Andrews smiles sheepishly. Mr. Ismay leans in. "He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

"All three million of them." he answers.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews." Ismay gave a small chuckle, then takes a sip of his wine.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly." Rose says, as Jesse looks around at the elegant dining room, then back to the crowd.

"Thank you, Rose." Mr. Andrews says, then turns his attention to Jesse, who had admired the dining room.

Jesse slowly gets up from his seat, hanging on to his coat flaps, as Jack looks at him. Jesse mouths 'party,' as he pushes his chair back to the table, and grabbing a piece of appetizer from his plate.

"Thank you for this lovely fine evening dinner, but I must be getting back." Jesse says, bowing a little. Everyone acknowledges, while Rose looks at Jesse. With a small strand of hair falling over his eye, he gives her a slight wink, before leaving the elegant dining room. Jack smiles, then he continues on with his dinner amongst the first class. Jack turns back around once again in time to see Jesse walk past the crowds of people eating their dinners, and some of the passengers even look at him as well, with awe, then he disappears around a corner.

 _So like Jesse_. Jack thought, as he knew Jesse disappears as quickly as he appeared, much like Houdini.

Jesse acknowledges a passing officer who was making his rounds as he makes his back to the Grand Staircase. He climbs his way back up to the boat deck, discreetly removing his tie and puts it in his coat pocket. From there he jogs along the length of the boat deck to once more make his way to the Aft Staircase. These staircases only takes him as far down to C deck, where he was totally unfamiliar with this part of the ship, unlike the time when he was back on the _Olympic_ just a few months prior. He looks around at the various first- and second-class rooms, before finally making his way through long corridors among the second class until he arrives to another locked gate. He ran his hand through his sleek hair, as he had on a clip he discreetly put in his hair to keep it in place, and not to fall over his eyes while at the dinner. He takes it out and uses it to pick his way around the locked gates, as he continually makes his way deeper into the ship to the awaiting steerage passengers in the galley. Jesse shakes his head to tousle up his thick hair once more, then he closes the gate as if to appear it has been locked. He makes it back to another corridor, going down some more stairs even, until he is back with his own passengers once more. He finally arrives to one of the large third-class galleys where a large group of people were already setting up for the biggest party for the third class. There he takes off his jacket, and a passenger happily hangs it up for him. He rolls up his sleeves and begins to help out organizing with Fabrizio, Tommy, his own friends along with a dozen other passengers as the party began to go underway.


	9. Chapter 8: A Party in Third Class

Chapter 8

Back up in the ship's elegant dining room, Jack is lecturing the dinner guests with his philosophies about how to live life to a full potential, to never waste each day, to make each of those days count. Afterward Jack gets up, kisses Rose's hand for the last time, and proceeds to shake, only to pass her a note in this fashion. After Jack leaves in the same route Jesse had left earlier, Rose opens the small piece of paper, which read " _Make it count. Meet me at the clock_." She looks up, then very quickly crumples up the piece of paper, while her mother looks at her from behind, as if wondering what she is up to.

Down in the third-class galley, the third-class passengers put the final touches to the room. All the tables have been pushed to one side of the room, with chairs set up around a makeshift stage for the patrons to sit in. Some of the tables have even been used to be set up as an impromptu bar on one end of the galley. While people start flocking to the galley, an impromptu band starts playing, with Jesse up on a platform, doing his footwork and a small dance while a small crowd starts to gather, to which the festivities began.

Rose meets Jack at the landing of the Grand Staircase, in front of _Honor and Glory_ , with Jack looking at the clock, which read 9:00 and began to chime. Jack turns around, smiles, and asks Rose, "So, do want to go to a _real_ party?" Rose smiles, and they both lock arms as they made their way to the boat deck. Despite the bitter cold, Rose and Jack seem to enjoy themselves.

" _Come Josephine, in my flying machine, and It's up she goes, up she goes, bal…bu..._ " they sang, then ended up jumbling the lyrics in the process, trying to sing a verse which was just written a little over a year prior. Rose finally remember bits of the song.

" _Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes…_ where?"

Jack sang back "There." Then they both make up their own lyrics as they go along. "There she goes, up, up a little bit higher…whooo!" They made their way to a rail, which separated them from the lower third class decks. Jack climbed over the rail first, then he helped Rose over, and went inside one of the rooms, which led down a short corridor. A gate had separated from their corridor down into the lower classes. Jack assumes they were in second class. He walks up to the gate, and to his surprise, it was open. He slid the gate open, and he and Rose walked though.

Leaving the gate opened behind them, they continue down the various passages like a maze until they could hear a little ruckus coming from somewhere down the hall. The music and the happy cheering became clear as they approached a galley. They walked down a stair and were greeted with various accents and laughter that filled the entire room.

A dance floor had been set up on one end of the galley. Tables have been pushed over in the other end, and chairs have set up where the guests were to be spectacled and amazed by the performers and people who are dancing on the floor. Some of the tables contained card players, and in one end a makeshift bar has been set up, using one of the tables, where a bartender served beer from pitchers. A keg is placed behind the makeshift bar, on a table. The energy contained the room was lovely and bright, which makes everyone, from strangers to family, all for one night.

Jack tries to look for Jesse, but the room contained too many people dancing, drinking and all else having a great time. He finally spots Jesse through the ruckus crowd, his once slicked hair now bouncing and flying wildly, as he dances with another young woman up on the platform. He even does a little do-si-do, twirling his finger in the air, and his hand at his hip, all the while smiling and laughing as he does this. Jack could even see Jesse's subtle dimples as he smiled. When the music stops, he claps, then he points to the audience before giving them a bow. Then he gestured to the audience that the musicians are the real stars, and applauds them, while the musicians also applauds Jesse as well. Fabrizio also joins Jesse up on the platform. They both grab hands, and bowed to the crowd, then they both embrace, in front of a cheering crowd, while also giving Jesse a brotherly pat on his back before they both get off the platform to make way for another round.

Rose is seated at a table close to the platform along with Jack's Swedish roommates, while Jack dances with Cora up on the platform. Fabrizio is back on the platform, doing his thing with his new-found love Helga, and Jesse finally gets to sit back next to the makeshift bar, and taking in the spectacle after what seemed like hours being up there on the floor. The bartender asks if Jesse wanted a beer, but he declines, waving his hand, but still looking up at the energy filled room. Meanwhile Eric is in the other corner of the room, still engaged in his poker, and Karl chums with a few Norwegians, while a young girl rubs his shoulders in a flirtatious manner.

Suddenly he heard something crash, followed by a heavy thump.

"What the…" Jesse turned his head, only to quickly move out of the way, as a drunken man had fallen off his seat, and pulled the table down with him. People around him erupted in laughter, as the man slowly tried to get back up. Soon, he and another man offered a hand helping the person back up, and another gave him his beer to the man that had fallen off his chair. After a while he sees Rose and Jack up on the platform, dancing, twirling and laughing the whole time they were up there. Eventually the music stops once more, and Rose and Jack made their way to the bar.

"Two beers please," says Jack, as he and Rose sat next to Jesse. Jack swung around and sat next to Jesse, placing him between Rose and himself. "Hi," he says.

"You were fantastic up there. I didn't know you could dance." says Jack, bewildered. Despite the noise and excitement, they could hear each other perfectly.

"When I came back down here I was swamped. But we did get the entire room the way we wanted." Jesse says, a little exhausted himself. Rose also couldn't help but notice Jesse. Now that they were down there, together once again, since the time they were on the _Mauretania_ and the night prior. She saw his toned arm that disappeared under his folded sleeve, as he leaned on the table. She could also see a little bulge of his bicep under the loose folds of the sleeve. He brushed his hair to one side, then shook his head as if to keep it there. It soon fell over his eye, as he smiled at the passengers who were having a time of their lives up on the platform.

With an impulse Rose grabbed his hand and they ran back to the platform. Jack follows behind, smiling as he does, while Jesse holds his hair away from his eyes, and was also smiling. When the music starts again, Jesse held her close. With her heart beating, Rose looks up at him, as Jesse's thick hair had fallen and covered one eye, and with a light shining behind him, he looked like he had a halo. Jesse looks around the crowded smoke-filled room. He sees Jack, sitting next to Cora, then motions him up. Soon, they trade places, with Jesse now standing on the edge of the platform. With the music now starting, Jack tells her, "You're going to have to stand a little closer, like this." He pulls her in by her waist, making them closer. Soon, they were in a waltz, with everyone clapping and stomping to the beat of the Irish jig, including Jesse, laughing and clapping along, his hair still covering one eye, until he swore their legs would fall off from all the dancing. A Russian man soon came up to Jesse, and asked for his hand to the dance, but he declined, and smiled, showing his subtle dimples.

As the night continued on, Jack and Rose became more and more like friends than they were acquaintances just hours earlier. For the first time Jesse sees a happy Rose. He remembered his grandfather saying that the rich are never happy, just only in their materialistic ways, and accumulating more wealth, and gaining status along the way. They never cared about living their days to their fullest. Maybe he decided that's why his grandfather had moved out west, into what was known as the Arizona territory, in a small but growing city of Phoenix, but now it is just about two months being officially a part of the Union, along with his home state of New Mexico, which had become a state a month prior.

Eventually, Jack, Rose and Jesse were all worn from their dancing and frolicking with the third-class partying passengers in the galley. They followed Jesse back to his cabin, his jacket slung over his shoulder, and his sleeves still rolled up. Rose and Jack bring up the rear, laughing, hugging and kissing each other. Soon, they both looked at Jesse, as Jack began to wonder if he will ever find someone, and a lump formed in his throat. They walked past the Turkish Bath entrance, and the Squash court. The Grand Staircase was located a few corridors back, behind a locked gate, that Jesse picked earlier to go to the first-class area for the dinner. Finally, what seemed like forever they arrived at Jesse's room. Jack had followed Eric in another corridor, but this is his first time coming from a different part of the ship.

"Here's my cabin, or ' _Casa de Jesse_ '" he giggles. Rose and Jack joined in the laughter. "It's not as glamorous nor sophisticated, compared to yours. For one, there's no porthole." Jesse says as he led the couple inside. Compared to the one Jack is in now, this cabin was a little tight, more cramped and slightly more claustrophobic.

"Well, we had the most fun tonight, and it was thanks in part to you." Jack says.

"Don't thank me, it was the entire class who put this whole shindig together. But I agree, the lower classes are much better, cheap beer, dance parties, and the like." Jesse laughs, before stretching and yawning. Both couple do the same, with Jack wrapping his arms around Rose after he stretches.

"Well, we'll do the same tonight." Jack says, bringing Rose closer to him.

"Better return _Cinderella_ here back to first class, or her room will turn into a pumpkin." he says.

"Good night" Jack and Rose started to walk, then Jack quickly turns, knocking on the door. There was a slight delay, and they looked at each other. The door opens, Jesse pokes his head out, then comes out when he sees the couple again.

"Which way do we go…uh back to first class without being detected?" Jack asks. Jesse beckons the couple over after he walks past them.

"The easiest way to get her back is through this corridor, make a left and…" Jesse trailed off, remembering there was a locked gate.

"Follow me." He led them down for a short way, then makes a left. They come up a flight of stairs, that led them to a locked gate. Jesse digs in his pocket and pulls out a pin, shows the couple, and puts his hand through the other side of the gate. Jack become curious, then watches as Jesse inserts the metal thing inside the keyhole, then fiddles until they heard a snap. With the pin still inserted, Jesse twists, and he opened the gate again.

"Good luck to you, and I'll see you later." Jesse says, giving Rose a peck on her cheek, and gives Jack a huge embrace, while Jack squeezes him hard, before returning to his cabin for the night.

"Thanks Jess." Jack says softly, as he felt a little lump form in his throat again.


	10. Chapter 9: Cal's Past with Jesse

Chapter 9

April 14, 1912

Rose wakes up the next morning, with a heavy feeling something was not right. She had a slight hangover and a headache from the booze and the heavy partying in the lower classes the night earlier. Of course, she had not seen Cal, so she knew she might be chewed out for that too. Rose tries to put on a brave face as she got ready for breakfast, to which she was unfortunate, because Cal was already there, waiting for her at the table. She got a spot at the table, and like a dainty princess she spreads a napkin on her lap, and trying to avoid Cal's menacing glare. While eating their breakfast quietly Cal finally cuts in.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." He says, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I was tired," she mumbled.

"Yes, your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Cal can feel the anger boiling within him.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me" she says, under her breath.

"You will not behave like that again! Do you understand?!" Cal warns. Rose's heart beats faster as she began to feel Cal's temper rising slowly.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command. I am your fiancé!" she snarled back at him.

"Fi…fiancé?! Yes, you are!" With one angry sweep Cal shoves the table, bringing down with it dishes, food all crashing onto the floor with a deafening sound as he advances on Rose. With both hands on the arms of the chair, Rose is clearly trapped. Her heart begins racing as she is forced to look up at Cal thereafter.

"My wife-in practice! If not yet by law-so you will _honor_ me as a wife is required to honor her husband! Because I will _not_ be made a fool of, Rose!" Cal barks angrily. "Is this in any way _unclear_?!"

"...No..." Rose says, as she breathes heavily, as she is too scared to do anything.

"Good." Cal then gets up and leaves the enclosed promenade deck, back to his cabin as if nothing had happened. Trudy, Ruth's maid, comes in and starts cleaning up the mess.

"We had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy…" Rose says, on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

A few decks below, Jesse slowly wakes up, his hair was a huge mess as he rubs his head and groaned softly. He slowly gets out of bed, and wincing in pain, as if he had a hangover and/or a headache. He felt a little nauseated, and dizzy. His mind was fogging, and his vision was blurry. He blinks a few times, trying to restore his eyesight. He almost fell over, but he caught himself on one of the bed supports. His friends have once again slept in. Eric with his mouth open, snoring up a storm. Magnus, was the man's name, sleeping with his arms crossed. Karl was completely engulfed in his sheets, kicking every now and then. Jesse wipes his face, until he came to a moist spot around his mouth. He was surprised he had drooled that night, considering he had finally gotten a decent night's sleep since the time he left Helsinki. He wipes the drool on his clothes, and turns his attention to the door. To his surprise he sees that the door was wide open.

 _How long was this thing open?_ he wondered, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned softly, then trudges over to the door. He pushes his hair back, then pokes his head out. Nobody in the corridors were milling about in either direction, so he shrugs and closes the door. He went over to the basin to wash up, puts his bag on the bed, changing his clothes, straightening his light coat, and sets about for his day.

Back up in Rose's state room, Rose and her mother get ready for church. Rose is still reeling from Cal's sudden outburst earlier as she tries to lace up her mother's corset in front of the mirror. Trudy tries to tie up the corset when Ruth walks in, saying tea was ready for her. She takes over tying up the corset on Rose.

"You are _not_ to see _those_ boys again; do you understand me? Rose, I forbid it!" Ruth says, shaking her daughter slightly while also tying the corset.

"Oh, Mother, stop it. You'll give yourself nose bleeds." Rose says, clearly annoyed that she must be kept in tow, especially with Cal. She tries to walk away from her mother, but she swiftly runs in front of Rose to lock the door, preventing her escape. She then grabs her daughter, then turns her around to face her. "Rose, this is _not_ a game! Our situation is very precarious; you know the money's gone!"

"Of course, I know it's gone. You remind me every day," Rose moans, trying her best not to be irritated.

"Your father left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name, and that name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will ensure our survival." Ruth says.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" Rose asks.

"Do you want me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at auction; our memories scattered to the winds…?" Ruth says, voice breaking, then turning around, putting a hand to her mouth as she tries to stifle her sobs. A few moments later, she collected herself, and slowly inhales, she continues on, "My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

"It's so unfair," Rose says, slightly growling at her mother.

"Of course, it's unfair! We're women; our choices are never easy…" she says, as she returns to tightening the corset, while Rose winces in pain from her mother's tightening.

A few decks down Jack sees Jesse as he makes his way around the corridors of the second-class part of the ship. He runs after Jesse, with Rose now on his mind since last night, which was a good thing. He felt saddened he had to say goodbye to her after they met with Jesse, but at the same time he has had a tiny feeling for him. He walks over to Jesse, and tugs at his coat.

"Have you seen Rose?" he asks.

"No, but I have a feeling she might be going to a church service somewhere up in one of the first-class parlor rooms." Jesse says, but before he could say more, Jack runs off. He had a look of confusion on his face, but quickly brushed it away, thinking it was nothing, as he himself was going to a church service being held in the second-class dining room.

Moments after getting at Rose for not returning back to him, Caledon storms back to his own suite, slamming the door as hard as he can. He gets a glass and a bottle of brandy from the counter, pours himself a glass, and sets in a nearby chair. He sits back, thinking about the times he and Rose were planning for their wedding in, a wedding his father wanted to have, and that he wanted to be haste about it. Ruth also wanted the wedding to commence, as it will take care of their financial situations her late husband had left behind, and her reputation was at stake as well. He takes a swig of his brandy, then returns to his thoughts. They had planned a wonderful trip to Europe a year prior to look at various wedding dresses, décor, and even invitations, which was to be sent to all of Philadelphia society. That's when Jesse came into the picture. He saw him with his fiancé, sitting in the reception room aboard the _Mauretania_ , laughing and engaging in small talk, after they had boarded.

That's when the ugly encounter ensued. " _This is totally, completely unacceptable!_ " he had said. Rose had tried to calm him down, similar to what she did the previous night, but was unsuccessful. " _Cal, stop! We were just…_ " he could hear her say, tears welling in her green eyes. He got up from his chair and walked to a nearby mirror, perched atop the fireplace, while carrying his brandy. He places his brandy atop the mantle, then looks at himself in the mirror. The black eye Jesse gave him had healed nicely, but could still feel a small tinge of pain every now and then. Cal wasn't much of a fighter, but he tried to keep pace with Jesse. He was at an unfortunate place when he took a swing, and missed, bad. Jesse got back at him, by clobbering him in the eye, and he stumbled backward. Cal then tripped over a table, sending him to a nearby chair, which had tumbled with him as he took a nasty spill with the chair. Jesse was still ready to duke it out when the officers rushed to break up the fight, while other passengers were horrified to see the whole scene unfold before their eyes. They had nearly been removed from the ship before another officer handed Jesse a piece of paper that Cal thought he was being removed from the ship. He was overjoyed when he was led away, hopefully to never board again. Cal had hoped to never see that crazy kid again, that is, until now; disguised as a third-class passenger. With that other boy. Which complicated things even further! He took his half empty brandy glass and flung it across the room, shattering as it hit the wall. Jesse would have to pay! thought Cal. But how to go about it? His thoughts were answered when heard someone knocking on his door.

"Ah, Lovejoy." Cal answered. "So glad you could make it."

"I heard something breaking and thought I'd check up."

"Oh, no. Everything's fine, but something just came up. It's a bit complicated…"

"It's those boys again, isn't it, especially that young, _cute_ boy." Spicer Lovejoy says, almost hissing, referring to Jesse.

"Yes, that's the one. As cute as he may be, he gave me a black eye back on the _Mauretania_ , you remember? I don't want to be made a fool of again. Now _I_ want to give him something. An eye for an eye."

"You know, he's small…"

"But he can deliver a punch, so to speak." Both Cal and Lovejoy gave it a long thought for some time, until Cal finally spoke. "Now I _could_ give them another dinner invitation; him, my fiancé, and that Dawson kid. You and I are included, just the five of us. Right here. In my private suite." Cal continues his diabolical plans to rid themselves of the boys, but in the meantime, he says, "I'll bide my time until then." then rubs his hands. After that, they made their way to church in one of the staterooms near the Grand Staircase, where Jack would also appear.


	11. Chapter 10: Flying

Chapter 10

The _Leyland Line_ freighter _S.S. Californian_ steams her way to Boston a bit further north from _Titanic_ 's location, as the captain goes to radio room of the lone operator to warn any ships nearby of possible ice floes, after receiving messages from the _Baltic_. In the _Titanic_ 's wireless room, the electrical currents jump a gap as the two radio operators, Jack Phillips and Harold Bride, continue to send frivolous messages to Cape Race, now within the ship's range, by trying to clear a backlog of messages that had piled on when the Marconi machine was down the day prior. Jack Phillips yelps as electrical buzzing makes him take off his headphones.

"Bloody hell!" he took off his headphones, as a loud buzzing can be heard through the earpieces. "It's that idiot on the _Californian_."

"Tell 'im to sod off." Bride tells Phillips, as he swung around back to his machine.

"I'll do more than that." he says, then fires off an angry message to the _Californian_ , followed by, "Keep out! Shut up! I'm working Cape Race!" Soon, he returns to sending passengers' messages back to Cape Race, despite the ice warnings the ship's wireless operator was giving _._

…

Jesse leaned next to a lifeboat, looking out to the sea, his hair billowing as people passed him by. The deck was alive and well, with people strolling, others were laying in deck chairs, blankets wrapped around their legs, and some were reading. He soon turned, and was nearly bumped into by a young man with a paper in his hand. Jesse acknowledged, but the man gave a glaring look, before he continued towards a group that were headed his way.

Thomas Andrews led a small group from the bridge into the Boat Deck, and Jesse could see Rose was following right behind the builder. He quickly snuck his way through the group, until he could hear a conversation between the captain and the young man who nearly bumped him prior.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one from the _Baltic._ "

"Thank you, Sparks." the captain says, quickly folding back the paper, then tucks it nonchalantly into his pocket. He nods reassuringly to Rose, Jesse and the little tour group.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." Jesse felt a bit uneasy at first, until he saw Mr. Andrews had a scowled look, towards the captain. Soon, they were led towards the boat deck, where he was earlier. Rose looked over the boats with uneasiness, before she caught Jesse's eyes, then quickly averted back to the situation at hand.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard..."

"About half, actually. In fact I did put in these new davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." Andrews gestures along the deck. "Unfortunately, it was thought...by some...that the deck would appear...too cluttered, and so I was overruled." Jesse quickly walked past the group, then entered the lounge area, and at the same time, Cal slapped the sides of the boat with his walking stick.

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" he grumbles, as Rose looks at him. Mr. Andrews calmly walks up to Rose, then looked at her with reassuring eyes.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." They continued with their tour, while Jack quietly led Rose into a small gym.

...

Later in the day, in the first class lounge, Rose, her mother, the Countess of Rothes and Lady Duff-Gordon are having tea. Rose sat silently, as the conversations around her drone on about the invitations and the wedding that was to commence once they return to Philadelphia.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaid dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been..." Ruth says, as she picks her cup and takes a drink of the steaming liquid. Rose averted her gaze, and soon sees a little girl, probably no older than four years old, as she was having tea with her mother, in a dainty, lady-like manner. Rose looked at the young girl, wearing white gloves, as she dainty picked up her cup of tea, while her mother was constantly reminding her how it should be done, and correcting her posture. The little girl is trying very hard to please her mother, with her expression very serious. Rose knew she didn't want to turn out like the little girl, putting on a fake display of being prissy. She did the only thing that could possibly get her out of this situation. She 'accidentally' spilled her tea on herself. Ruth and the other women gasped at Rose's sudden gesture. Before she could speak, Rose slowly got up from her seat.

"Oh my. Look what I have done to myself. Excuse me..." She soon left the lounge, in the hopes of finding either Jack or Jesse, and to get away from the mindless chatter.

Jesse made his way to the à la carte restaurant, after he left the little tour, as he acknowledged the passengers who were walking past. He had his hair clipped, to keep it away from his face. He was reminded of being back on the _Olympic_ once more, of the opulent atmosphere, and the décor of the room was too much to take in. There were a few wealthy passengers in the restaurant, who appeared to be enjoying their Sunday meals. A steward approached him, with a bottle of wine, and a glass. Soon as he saw Jesse's face, he blushed at the sight of the handsome man, and nervously shook. Jesse gave a small smile, making the man blush even harder now, as he politely declined the drink. Soon, Rose entered, as she saw Jesse standing in the middle of the room, as he was taken aback by the splendor of the elegant dining room. She carefully approached Jesse, then playfully tapped his shoulder, making him look in the opposite direction of the tap, and soon saw each other. She hugged Jesse, and still clutching onto his waist, they both walked, to the direction of the Parisian café, up on A deck, as they walked up the Aft Staircase. There, they found an empty table near the window of the café, that overlooked the enclosed promenade deck.

Picking up where they left off from a year ago, which was just small talk, nothing too serious, until she decided to spill the beans, something she also did a few days prior when she was with Jack. She was also feeling a bit down after she had an argument with Jack earlier that morning, in the gym, after she said she doesn't want to see him anymore, but she conveniently left that out, for fear they might no longer be friends. She was also aware of Cal's sudden outburst, like the one she was in earlier this morning, which she chose to put in. Jesse also took note of Cal's sudden anger, since he also was partly responsible for almost knocking him out, but instead gave him a nasty black eye to remember him by.

"I-I have something to tell you, that I never had the chance to say." Rose says, swallowing hard. She looks around, hoping Cal or his servant weren't anywhere nearby, or Jesse might repeat the scene he did back on the _Mauretania_. "Remember when we were back on the _Mauretania_ , before we discussed the marriage about Cal and the Philadelphia society?" Jesse tries to cast his mind back, before Cal came out of nowhere and asked what he was doing with his fiancé, just like the night he and Jack pulled her back onto the ship after her failed suicide attempt.

"I know you trailed off where you mentioned the Philadelphia part, something about being married to this Cal guy. Pardon my ignorance, but why are you going to marry someone that shows you no affection?"

"That's where I was going to tell you..." While Jesse listened on, something caught the corner of his eye. He shifted slightly, but Rose caught him, and starts to turn where he was looking.

"Oh sh…" Rose began.

"Oh, crap! We better get out of here." Jesse says, as he saw the man from the other day coming towards them, or so he thought. Rose saw him too.

"That's Lovejoy, Cal's personal bodyguard. I think he sent him to look for me again." Rose whispered. Jesse began looking around for another exit, but luckily, Lovejoy began walking in the opposite direction, and they waited until he disappeared from the café. There was only one entrance, and they only had one shot to make it without being seen. It was a Sunday afternoon now, so there weren't as many people, save for a few men in a faraway corner playing some card game, maybe poker. They slowly walked out of the area, hoping not to draw any more attention to each other, but luck was beginning to be on their side, so far. They decided the only way to be safe is to hide amongst the third class. He knew where they would be safe, for a time being, is in his cabin.

"He reminds me of a former military police officer, but somewhere down he turned into Cal's bodyguard," Jesse says, after he took the clip from his hair, before he picked a locked gate that separated the third-class from the second-class.

"I think he was," Rose agreed, and she steps in, letting Jesse close the gate.

"I finally got a good look at him back there, since that night." Jesse says, pocketing his pick in his shirt pocket, then leads Rose to his cabin.

With his friends gone once more, he and Rose had the small cabin to themselves. Despite the claustrophobic nature of the cabin, and the noise of the engines and machines rumbling deep below, she admired the simplicity of the room around her, compared to her first-class stateroom, which she felt wasn't needed, as it was much too large. She also notices how his little bunk was made, while his friends' beds had scattered blankets and clothes strewn about, even a pillow had been carelessly laying on the floor. She decides to sit in Jesse's neat bed, and tell him all about it, from the top as she put her hand on Jesse's lap, and his hand met her there. Jesse felt a mix wave of emotions, from slight anger, to happiness, sadness, and guilt. He wished he'd gone out with Rose back when they were first on the _Mauretania_ , but he insisted she would be better off with Jack now, who would be there to help her break free from the monotonous cycle she was trapped in. She even includes the part where she and Jack had an argument in the gym, but to her surprise, he brushed it off like it was nothing important, and reassured her that Jack is missing her right now, that all he had in his mind is her. Besides, if Jack caught them, they would be engaged in another mindless argument like they did before, more like brotherly arguments, while getting caught with Cal, well, there's no telling how far he would go… Jesse shuddered again. Rose laughed.

"What is it?" Jesse asks, and Rose tries to imitate Jesse's shudder, they both broke out laughing. Jesse comforted Rose for a moment longer, before setting out to look for Jack.

"Come on, let's look for Jack, I'm pretty sure his heart's bleeding for you." Jesse says, as they once more leave the security of Jesse's claustrophobic cabin. Before they left the cabin Jesse straightened out his blankets, as he liked to be organized and neat. They walk towards Fabrizio and Jack's cabin, to find Jack not there, but instead, Tommy, Fabrizio, and the two Swedes were in there, as they sat on their beds. Rose asks the men where Jack was, and Fabrizio tells the couple that Jack might be at the bow again, so Jesse and Rose turned and walked back towards his cabin. They both embrace not as lovers, but merely as brother/sister love. They eventually make it back to Jesse's cabin, then they walked a bit further, to a lone door. Jesse twists the doorknob, only to find it locked. He pulls out his pick, then starts to pick at the lock. Once inside it leads them to a spiral staircase; the same staircase he and Jack used to get down to the cargo hold. But this time, they were going up, to the bow. Rose could hear the boiler rooms much louder from here, as is the engines that reverberated throughout the lower part of the ship, like a heartbeat.

It was cold out on the bow's forward well deck, as Rose and Jesse set out looking for Jack. They climbed a small stairway leading from the well deck to the bow. From there they saw a lone figure, hunched over the railing, like he was sad something or someone was taken away from him, gazing at the sunset. Then they realized who it was. Jack! Jesse motions Rose to go to him. They embrace for the final time before Rose slowly makes her way to Jack. She felt tingly all over, her head was starting to spin, and heart was beating faster.

With butterflies in her stomach, Rose uttered a quiet, "Hello Jack."

Jack quickly turns to face her. She continues, "I changed my mind." Rose swore she could see a subtle smile on Jack's face, much like Jesse did during the dance the night before, moments before he swapped himself with Jack. "They told me you might be up here and…"

"Shh..." Jack puts a finger to his mouth, then holds his hand out for her. "Give me your hand." With a strange stare, Rose reluctantly takes Jack's hand.

"Now, close your eyes…" Jack says, whisperingly soft. "Go on, close them" Rose then closes her eyes. "Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek."

"I'm not."

"Step up onto the railing." as Jack guides her where to stand, so she doesn't fall. He also steps onto the railing behind her. "Hold on". He says. "Keep your eyes closed, do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

While the two true lovers are up on the bow, Jesse watches the whole scene unfold, which makes him almost tear up, as he tries to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. He wanted to draw the couple right then and there, but decided against it. He continues watching for a few moments before the cold got too much for him, and he set off back inside, wiping a tear that he hoped was from the cold air, even though he could feel a lump in his throat.

Once Jack had Rose's arms spread out like wings, Jack tells her to open her eyes, to which she gasps in exhilaration as the wind took her hair, her spirit lifted and free, like the bird she always wanted to be, as if she was truly flying over the water, and not on the ship. "Jack" she whispers, "I'm flying." They stay up there for a few minutes, as the _Titanic_ sails into the orange-hue sunset.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up, she goes, up she goes_ ," sings Jack, in his quietest voice, as the cold north Atlantic air continued to hit the couples' faces.

…

Meanwhile, the _Californian_ still continues to radio warnings to any nearby ships that are within range of impending icebergs and sheets that are floating nearby, while _Titanic_ 's radio operators continue to ignore the warnings.


	12. Chapter 11: Drawing a Portrait

_A/N Credit goes to Roy Ward Baker for the quotes contained herein. I wanted to make this as realistic as possible._

Chapter 11

Jack and Rose slowly make their way down the narrow and steep spiral staircase in the hopes of meeting Jesse again. They came to a door, hoping it would take them to Jesse's hall, as Jack knew the cargo hold was easily visible from he was standing, and he could hear the rumbling of the boiler furnaces and the engines as well. Once they were out in the hall, they could see his door was closed, but they hoped he was in his cabin. Jack knocks on the door, then waits for a few seconds. They look at each other, hoping they weren't on the wrong deck, or knocking on someone else's door. Jack was about to get ready to knock again when the door opened, as a gruff-looking man stood there. Jack was ready to ask when the man gestured with his thumb that Jesse was inside, who was laying on his bed as he sketched something in his book. He got up when he saw Rose and Jack in the doorway. Rose leaped forward between the man and Jack, and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck as they embraced, while Eric and Karl looked on from their bunks, perplexed. Jack quickly went in the tight room to meet with Eric, and shook hands with Karl and Magnus.

"Hi, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you both." Jack tells the men, while Magnus looked on, not fully understanding what Jack was saying, but nonetheless, he shook hands. Karl acknowledge Jack, thankful he fully understood enough English, thanks to Jesse.

Jesse squeezes his way into the claustrophobic room until he was at the communal sink. He introduced Jack and Rose to his friends, while Eric already knew Jack and Fabrizio, back when they boarded the _Majest_ _ic_ together, from Cherbourg to Southampton, a week before _Titanic_ was scheduled to arrive to Southampton for her maiden voyage, while Jesse and Karl both boarded the last ship out, on the _Oceanic_ , and arrived a day before, just enough time for him and Karl to get their tickets. Magnus gently kissed Rose's hand, and Karl gave her a huge embrace, while Eric nervously shook hands with her, and blushed. Everyone laughed and talked amongst each other, before they decided to call it a night. Everyone embraced for the last time, before Jesse met them back out in the corridor.

"Hey, how did it go with you two?" Jesse asks, as they were back out in the hall once more, putting an arm around Rose, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his small yet firm waist, while Jack put his arm around his neck, and laid his head on his shoulder.

"It was wonderful. Jack ignited the flame that he talked about when we were back in the gym and it turned into an inferno as we were on the bow, as we were taking in the most gorgeous sunset we have ever seen. It was an exhilarating experience." Rose, said, in what was her happiest moment that she and Jack were finally back together again, after their mindless argument at the gymnasium.

"See? I knew you two were meant for each other." Jesse says, smiling at the couple, and Rose could see his subtle dimples, as she resisted the urge to poke at them.

"Hey, were going back up to first class, to Rose's suite. Do you want to come with?" Jack asks, as he clearly wanted Jesse to be with them as well.

Jesse replied, "I'll catch up to you soon, but in the meantime, you two go on up ahead." Jack grabs Jesse's arm and embraces him hard for the last time before leaving the third-class corridor.

"Thanks for looking after her. She means a lot to me." he says, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on Jesse's shirt. They both gave a pat at each other's backs like the brothers they were, and Rose gave Jesse a peck on his cheek.

"We'll see you there" Jack says, with one arm around Rose's shoulder, and giving a v sign as they left back up to first class.

…

The _Leyland_ steamer _S.S._ _Californian_ arrives to a patch of ice, and growlers, at which the sailors on the _Californian_ 's bow shout, "Ice ahead, sir!" The captain looks outward, as he too, sees the distant ice floes forming out in the distance.

"Stop engines." he says, as officers ring the telegraphs, indicating the ship needed to stop, as the captain was not willing to take the risk of hitting any bergs or growlers in the dark.

"That's field ice, Mr. Groves." The captain says, as he continues to look onward. "I'm not trying to find my way around that until daylight."

Mr. Groves then asks, "Shall I report it, sir?"

The captain agrees. "Yes. Work out our position."

"Aye, aye, sir." The captain goes to the _Californian's_ radio room to ask the operator if there were any ships in the region, of which the only one there is being the _Titanic_. He then tells the operator to warn the _Titanic_ of any potential icebergs in the area, after having Mr. Groves giving him the position they were in.

…

Jesse finally makes his way to Rose's first-class stateroom, after getting lost in the elegant ornate-paneled corridors, and had to eventually ask a passenger if they have heard of the Hockleys. He arrives at the cabin, not knowing behind that door, Jack is almost finishing up his intense drawing of nude Rose, while she was laying on the chaise lounge and wearing the _Heart of the Ocean_. He was ready to turn the knob when he hears a noise coming from somewhere in the halls. He ran to another cabin, which to his surprise, wasn't locked, and tumbled his way in. He stood back up, and brushed himself off. Once inside he was in a suite of some sort, with tables and chairs in the middle of the room. The room had wood paneling, a fireplace in the opposite side of the room, with a mirror atop the mantle, and opposite from there, a chest of drawers stood. Suddenly he felt like he was back in his father's suite on the _Olympic_ all over again, before the collision with the battle cruiser _Hawke_. He shook his head, reminding himself he is on the _Titanic_ now. There was another door across from where he was, and walked up to it. He turned the knob…

Rose was standing behind Jack, looking over his shoulder as he puts in his finishing touches to his drawing, then he dated April 14, 1912 followed by the initials _JD_. Soon they heard the doorknob being turned. Jack quickly folds up his sketch book, his heart racing, as he knew he would be dead the moment Cal walked in through that door, and saw him sitting there. Rose's heart also dropped; she knew if Cal caught them together, he would be so furious. Instead Jesse walked in, as he silently closed the door behind him, his finger to his mouth. Rose breathed a sigh of relief, while a little bit of color was drained from Jack's face, his heart still racing.

"What's with you two? Something scared me in the hallway too, so I didn't knock." Jesse says.

"We thought you were Cal." Rose says, a little worried.

"Or Lovejoy." Jack began.

"Oh, I see." Jesse says, smiling, his dimples showing, and his hair covering one eye coyly.

With Jack now feeling a little bit better, he hands his sketch book and tools to Jesse.

"W-what's this?" Jesse asked, confused.

"I want you to draw us, as a portrait." Jack says.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not _that_ kind of an artist…"

"Jess, I've seen your drawings. Can you _please_ draw us?" Jack begged. Rose takes out some money, and hands it to Jesse, telling him the same thing she told Jack, "As a paying customer." She stuffed a $10 bill in his shirt pocket, then patted it, before kissing him on his cheek. Jack hands him his sketch book, and Jesse motions the couple to sit and pose in the chaise lounge Rose was in earlier.

"Can you get a little closer?" Jesse says, as he motions Rose to put her head on Jack's shoulder. He squatted down in front of Jack to mess up his blond hair a bit, to have a couple of strands in front of his deep blue eyes. Jack felt tingling all throughout his body, and even blushes a bit, as Jesse does his thing. Once he was satisfied with how the couple looked, he turned back to the table, takes off his coat and hung it on the chair, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Okay, this will only take a bit." Jesse says, as he takes Jack's sketch book, pencils, and gets to work. He sat in the same chair Jack sat in earlier, as he looked at the tips of the pencils and charcoal. Rose looked at Jesse, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes, and had that same intense look Jack had when he drew her portrait, before his eyes were completely obscured by his hair. He starts by drawing out their rough outlines, all the while looking at the couple through his hair. A short time later, he flicks his head, looks up at the couple, and then says, "Alright, you can do your thing now." Jack had a puzzled look on his face.

" _Did he finished already?_ " he thought. That drawing of Rose took forever, and here he is, already done with their portrait. Jack took a peek, only to find he drew their outlines.

"H-how did you…B-but?" Jack trails off, bewilderment on his face.

"I know where to look, and once I get everything outlined, and get a mental picture, I can finish the drawing from there." Jack couldn't help but feel a little bit envious for his friend, as Jesse only needed a mental picture and simple, rough outlines; whereas he needed his subjects to pose for long periods, and without moving. Standing behind Jesse's shoulders, both Rose and Jack watched on, with awe, as Jesse filled in the details of the couples' portrait, watching it come together from his mind as he projected it onto the paper, and using the outlines to blend in the pencil work. Jack watched in amazement at his friend's smooth, yet quick, and delicate arm movement, something he lacked; but mostly he used his fingers in a delicate manner to brush over the charcoal to properly fill in the shaded parts, or to blend in something, all while using less charcoal. Jack couldn't help but look at Jesse's hair, swaying with the movement as he filled the drawing, and was a little envious when Jesse finished his in quarter of the time he did his nude Rose. He couldn't help himself anymore, as he took a handful of Jesse's soft hair and pulled it back away from his eyes, and held it there as Jesse finished the drawing. Jack noted Jesse had fine, soft hair, feeling the texture in the palm of his hands, and it was very thick, but lightweight. He also saw it had body and a nice shine to it, and small highlights that were brought out by the light.

When Jesse was done, he dated the sketch, April 14, 1912, and placed his name in a beautiful script writing, before blowing the remaining charcoal off of the paper. Jack didn't want to let go of Jesse's soft hair, but as he did, some of the hairs stood up. Jesse carefully folds the sketch book and hands it back to Jack, who both admired the drawing of themselves almost as much as the nude Rose. They both look up to thank Jesse, but is nowhere to be found.


	13. Chapter 12: A Mathematical Certainty

Chapter 12

 _Titanic_ cuts through the eerily smooth sea at a breakneck speed of 22 knots. The sea is smooth, eerie smooth. There is no moon tonight, so the sea is darker, but the night starry sky is much too beautiful to take in, as it is only the _Titanic_ 's source of light. The watch in the crow's nest have changed shifts and are trying to brave the biting cold night, after being ordered from the bridge to keep a lookout for any bergs or growlers.

Down below decks Jesse makes his way back to steerage, adjusting his jacket for it was mildly cold down here, and there were no heating ducts. He heard the familiarity of engines rumbling deep beneath his feet, and various ethnic voices coming from their cabins; some laughing, others roughhousing it in their rooms. Suddenly he heard footsteps echoing throughout the corridors that sounded like they were coming to his direction. It was Rose and Jack. They thanked him for a brief time for drawing their portrait before telling him to take cover somewhere as they are trying to evade Lovejoy, who had caught the couple as they tried to leave Rose's state room. Jesse could hear metal dishes clatter followed by laughter as the couple were trying to evade Lovejoy, who ran past without even noticing Jesse, as he was right there in plain view. He peeked around the wall, as Lovejoy disappeared around the corner. Jesse continued down the corridor, back to his cabin.

"Pretty tough to valet with this 'fella'," Jack says after he and Rose ran past Jesse, quickly thanking him for drawing their portrait, and running into a man pushing a cart full of dishes as he was making his way back to the kitchen. "Seems like a cop."

"I think he was," Rose says again, before stopping short to catch her breath, then continues, "Jesse said the exact same thing about him earlier." Jack managed to stifle a chuckle, then they watched carefully behind a door as Lovejoy tried to look for them. He looked like he might turn back around, back to the upper decks, but unfortunately, he saw the couples' faces through a tiny window in a door.

"Oh sh-!" Jack began, and before long the couple are being chased once more, until they arrived into the roaring fan room, after locking out Lovejoy. They soon climbed down a ladder, leading them down to Boiler Room 6. There Lead Stoker Frederick Barrett told then to get out of there, as it is no place for passengers. Inside the boiler room the 'black gang' watched the couple race around, and Jack telling them "Carry on, don't mind us. You are doing a great job." Eventually they come to a cargo hold, the same one he and Jesse were in a few days prior. There, they go to the burgundy Renault.

"Ah, look what we have here, huh." he says to Rose. Jack nearly tears up, and a lump soon formed in his throat, as he remembered seeing Jesse working on the thing, they both even got it to run for a short time. The flashlight still remained nearby, on top of the boxes, exactly where they had left it. Jack looks at the car passionately, until Rose fakes a clearing of her throat. Jack snaps out, then opens the door for her. He helps her in like a gentleman, and Rose replies "Thank you". Jack climbs in the front, then trying to find the ignition, then Rose slides a window down behind him. He instead playfully honks the horn "Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars." With that Rose drags Jack into the back seat, while he kicks something in the process. They look at each other for a long time, finally Jack asks "You nervous?" with voice quavering. After a while, in a quiet yet barely audible voice Rose says "No." Then she kisses Jack's hands, then saying, "Put your hands on me, Jack". They go into a very deep passionate kiss, and into a steamy bliss.

Jesse finally arrives back to his cabin, just as his friends were turning in for the night, like any other. The Norwegian man takes off his heavy boots before crawling under his covers. Eric and Karl were long since sleeping, and Eric snoring loudly as ever. Jesse sits in his bunk, then pulls out his sketchbook between his bed and wall, and settles in his bed to start drawing.

…

The _Californian_ , long since stopped, now acts as an ice patrol, which was still warning unsuspecting ships in the area to be on the lookout for icebergs. In _Titanic_ 's Marconi room, Jack Phillips tell the _Californian_ operator to shut up, as they are interfering with incoming and outgoing messages meant for the passengers to Cape Race. The radio operator continues to listen as _Titanic_ 's radio operator continues to send messages to Cape Race.

"Well, its time I got a bit of shuteye." he says, before turning in for the night, and shuts down his equipment, a huge mistake that would be made that night.

A few minutes later, Groves keeps eye out for any impending bergs, until something catches his eye of the _Californian's_ starboard side. He grabs his glasses, then sees twinkling lights in the distance.

"Hmm." he says, before putting the glasses away. He makes his way to the captain's quarters.

"Yes." The captain says, after Groves acknowledges his presence at his cabin door, then enters.

"There's a big ship coming off the starboard, sir." The captain straightens out in bed, groans, then says, "How far away is she?"

"Maybe ten miles." says Groves.

"Well, better find out who she is, I suppose. Contact them with a Morse." the captain says, before turning over back in bed.

"Right, sir." Groves leaves the captain's quarters once more.

…

After their steamy relationship in the car, the couple knew sooner or later they had to get out of that car, as Jack saw two stewards poking around in the cargo hold, but luckily for them, they were still near the boiler room entrance. They quickly got dressed, quietly got out of the car, and hid out in the cargo hold, carefully hiding among the boxes and crates. There they see two stewards, one pointing to the back window, as he saw the handprint, then he knew where to proceed. They quickly but quietly took off running, after hearing a "Gotcha!" behind them. It turns out the stewards were trying to catch the couple, only to get an empty seat of the car instead. They only hung back long enough to get the stewards' reaction to an empty seat.

Up in the captain's bridge officers were trying to look for the binoculars, but they had no luck finding them.

"Did you ever find those glasses for the lookouts?" Moody asked as he walked in, then pouring himself a warm cup of tea.

"No, we haven't seen them since Southampton." Another officer says.

"They were in a box, but its locked, and I don't have a key to it." They suddenly remembered _White Star_ had shuffled officers the last minute back at Southampton, and that particular officer had mistakenly took the keys, along with his personal belongings, during his last minute removal before _Titanic_ 's maiden voyage. While his officers tried to look for the key, Murdoch walks from the bridge and goes outside, rubbing his hands and trying to breathe into them, trying to keep warm, until the couple bangs open a door below, as they emerged laughing. Murdoch decides to keep watch as the happy couple below exchange warm embraces and kisses. Back inside the wheelhouse, the helmsman kept his composure, holding the wheel. Moody looks over the ship's vitals, making sure everything is still in order. The other officers kept a sharp lookout through the windows, as if to help the lookouts too.

After the lookouts were engaged in the couples' escapades, they turn their attention back to the sea, only to find something truly horrifying. There, in front of them, a giant growler; with three finger-like ice jutted from the massive berg, it looks like a hand from the ocean, as if it might grab the _Titanic_ and take it down (instead of James Cameron's generic iceberg). The lookouts ring the bell, then phones the bridge.

"Pick up, you bastards!" he seethed through the mouthpiece. Murdoch suddenly goes to attention. Inside the bridge, Moody flips the earpiece.

Fleet: "Is there anyone there?"

"Yes, what did you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!" Frederick Fleet yells.

"Thank you."

Murdoch runs inside, nearly bumping into Moody as he was having his tea, as they both yell at the helmsman. "Hard-a starboard!" The helmsman turns, to port, a fatal mistake. He runs over to a telegraph, to reverse the engines. Down at the engine room, the telegraph rings. Joseph Bell and another officer were about to have a snack when they look over at the thing. He drops his fresh-off-the-stove snack.

"Full astern!" he yells, not aware of the actual situation that is unraveling at this point. There is confusion as the men run around. Earlier they were at full ahead, now they need to reverse engines, not knowing they were in the middle of the Atlantic, ready to hit an iceberg. One cranks a wheel, dropping steam pressure, and as he does, a light blinks in Boiler Room 6, as it gets Barrett's attention. He immediately yells out, "Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" The 'black gang' all immediately drop the coals to close the doors to the fires, using their shovels. Meanwhile back in the engineering room, the person continually drops the steam pressure, until the engines slow to a stop.

"Hold, it. Hold it." the Chief Engineer tells him. "Now! Engage the reversing engine!" Another engineer pulls a lever, jolting the ship as he does, and the reciprocating engines slowly spin the opposite directions, while the turbine engine stops. The giant ship was headed for an even bigger disaster against the biggest berg seen. Murdoch whispers to himself "Turn. Turn. Turn." as the giant rudder slowly turns the ship. Beads of sweat dot his brow, heart pounding, his breathing increasing, hoping that the ship would miss it. Inside, a few people mingle about in the reception room, while another takes a glass to pour himself some wine. Jack's friends were already out for the night, and in Jesse's cabin, his friends were also out for the night, with a loud snore coming from Eric, but Jesse was up, still intent on his sketching. Back up on deck, an officer is on the bow, where Jack usually hangs out at times, keeps track as how far the iceberg is. To his horror the iceberg looms.

"It's going to hit!" he yells, then jumps out of the way. _Titanic_ suddenly runs into the berg, scraping it sides and tearing holes into its hull well below the waterline. There is a sudden jolt. Jack and Rose break from their kissing, wondering what is going on. Down below decks Fabrizio and his friends wake up, as does Jesse's friends. Jesse looks up as the ship's shuddering messes up his drawing. He furrows his brow. "What's going on?" he asks, as his friends all sat upright in their bunks, looking around and at each other.

" _Did we lose a propeller blade again_?" he began to wonder, as he was reminded about the time he was on the _Olympic_ again. They were leaving New York, just a couple months prior, when suddenly, the same shuddering was felt, as the _Olympic_ lost a propeller blade, somewhere in the Atlantic, and they vibrated along to Southampton. This was just two days after leaving port. Meanwhile, a steward setting the table in one of the dining rooms when the ship began shuddering, as he looks around, and to the stacked glasses clinking each as the ship continually scrapes along the iceberg. Back on deck Jack looks up, horrified as the 'finger' of the iceberg looms above him. Pieces of the ice soon rain down from the resulting vibration.

"Look out!" Jack yelled, moving himself and Rose out of harm's way, as more pieces of ice rains down on the men in front of them, who were unfortunate to be in harm's way, followed by a series of booms. As the ship continues to scrape the berg, Mr. Andrews looks up, his light fixture jingling as he felt the ship shudder also. This shuddering was enough to wake the captain from his slumber.

"Hard to port!" Murdoch yells. The helmsman turns to starboard, porting around the iceberg.

…

 _This is just a historical background on the watertight compartments, and the unfortunate damage the ship suffered._

Murdoch then goes to a panel to close the watertight doors. He turns a handle, and cranks a lever, causing the 15 massive, one ton doors to close, which are controlled from the bridge, so that any four front compartments ( _at the time_ ), if filled with water, assuming the ship doesn't go too fast, will stay afloat. Meanwhile, Barrett yells at his firemen, "Get under the doors! They're closing the doors!"

Unfortunately, the iceberg caused further damage, resulting in 6 compartments flooding, including Boiler Room 6 and a coal bunker. The coal bunker defeats the watertight process, as the water leaks through the delivery chute between Boiler Rooms 5 and 6.

These doors take 30 seconds to fully close, 30 seconds the _Titanic_ no longer had, as water comes gushing in from the wounded hull.

…

Captain Smith walks in, asking what had happened. Murdoch told him they tried to avoid hitting the berg, by attempting to port around it. Instead, they were a little late and brushed the side, resulting in damages to the ship. The captain's eyes grew wide in horror at the news, his face flushing. It was during this time the captain orders a damage assessment be carried out to see if the ship could still be sea worthy. Mr. Ismay walks in, in his night pajamas, robe and slippers, wondering what has happened as well. He had been awakened by the ship's shuddering, and the noises of the engines soon stopped. The captain informed him they had hit an iceberg and may not be able to carry on as expected. Thomas Andrews soon enters the room with his plans, then unrolls one of them on the captain's desk, showing the full plan of the ship.

"Four compartments can flood, right? But here we have 6 flooded, including Boiler Room 6, and the coal bunker. I have been told that Boiler Room 5 has been flooded, but I cannot confirm. This ship doesn't have much time. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads. At E deck. From one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it."

"But this ship cannot sink…" Mr. Ismay began.

"She's made of iron, sir! I'm sure she will. It's just a matter of time, a mathematical certainty." Mr. Andrews fires back. Mr. Ismay and Captain Smith soon talk in private. He urges the captain to continue on course, despite the damage. Eventually, Smith caves in, and proceeds to stand by to alter the course.

Back down in steerage Jesse pokes his head out the door, as the commotion wakes the people up, while others began wandering the corridors, and shouting in their languages. He could hear the mighty engines down below slowly wind to a stop. Eric jumps down from his bunk, while Karl keeps tabs with Magnus, as to the status of the ship, as he listens to Jesse and Eric.

"Do you think we've lost a blade again?" he asked, as if reading Jesse's mind. Meanwhile, Karl translates to Magnus, while he listens to his friends talk by the door.

"Could be. I mean it felt the same as being back on the _Olympic_ again. Even the engines have stopped. Its probably just a precaution, perhaps. But in the meantime, let's just sit back and see where this goes." Jesse says, as he closes the door. Eric felt uneasy, but he managed to jump back to his top bunk, and exhales deeply while Jesse went to the sink to wash up.

Unbeknownst to him, down below the ship was taking in water at an exponential rate, thus sealing _Titanic_ 's fate.

* * *

 _A/N I've seen K-drama slowly sneak their way into_ Titanic _'s stories, so here's my impression of my character 'Jesse' might look_ _in the picture. Credit goes to whomever took the beautiful picture. And thanks for reading. Please read and review._


	14. Chapter 13: A Stricken Relationship

Chapter 13

Up on deck, a group of third-class passengers emerged from their cabins and began playing with a large piece of ice that had rained down on the ship's deck, as they tried to make a game of sorts. Jack and Rose peer over the starboard rail of the ship, as if trying to assess the damage for themselves.

"Well, it looks alright. I don't see anything." Jack says, his hair hanging over one eye

"Could it have damaged the ship?" Rose asks, with a little concern.

Well, it seemed like much of a bump." he says, continuing. "I think we're alright..." He shakes his head, then looks towards the rear, until Rose playfully tickles Jack in the back of his neck. He falls onto the deck, before collecting himself, then playfully picks up Rose, as if ready to throw her overboard.

"No! No! No!" Rose shrieks, as a couple of steerage passengers looked at them. He puts her back on deck, before they embraced, then making their way to the upper decks.

An upper-class passenger watched on as Jack and Rose walked past everyone while the third-class passengers continued to kick around a small piece of ice. The man tells the third-class passengers below as he watches from an upper deck, "Oh, well played, sir," then laughs as he watches a ruckus group playing with ice, but not noticing the two couple below as they make their way around the rowdy group.

"I'd say, let's go down and join the fun." the man says, eager to join the passengers below.

"But they're steerage passengers." the young girl tells him, as they both watched on.

The couple finally made their way up a short flight of stairs below the captain's bridge, as Jack opened the gate for them to enter. They began to overhear conversations to the captain about the damages done to the ship.

"Boiler Room 6 is flooded 8 ft. above the plate and the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in the forward hold."

"Can you shore up?" Captain Smith asks.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." One of the officers says with concern.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Andrews asks.

"No, she's already under water..."

"This is bad," Jack says, after they had witnessed what happened and listened to the conversations. They knew they had to do something, and Jack knew he wouldn't like it. Suddenly, a young man bumped into Jack, hard. Jack looked at the man, as if he wanted to pick a fight with him. The young man quickly brushed himself off, then found another piece of ice, before running to the upper decks. Jack looked at Rose in bewilderment, before making their way back inside the ship.

Meanwhile, a group of men were standing near a reception room entrance, discussing what had happened earlier.

"Yes, I saw it. Huge thing." a passenger says, and another responded, "Good Lord..." The first passenger says, "You can't see it now though. Must've just shaved by..."

Just then the young man that bumped into Jack came running in with his piece of ice. He asked, "What you think of this for a souvenir?"

The first passenger: "Where'd you get that from?"

The young man: "It's off the berg. There's tons of it out-" He nearly runs into another passenger, like he did with Jack earlier.

Rose eventually knew she would have to tell Cal and her mother about what has happened, despite the implications it would have on the couple. Before they turned the knob, Lovejoy opened the door, and greeted the couple with a devilish smile. Officer Lightoller and a couple of other officers were in the room as well. Cal gets up from his chair, setting his brandy down on the table.

"Ah. Sweetpea. Care to join us for a little 'celebration'?" Cal sneered. Rose looks puzzled. Lovejoy sneaks the _Heart of the Ocean_ in the coat pocket Jack had on, the coat he swiped from earlier. Meanwhile the _Titanic_ is on the move again, at half the speed, on behalf of Mr. Ismay that he needed to be in New York, to surprise the papers.

"Where is Jesse?!" Cal literally barks into Jack's face.

"I-I don't know. We have only met at the stern and the dinner…"

"Liar!" Cal picks up his brandy and throws it at the wall again. Lightoller lightly flinches, then gathered his composure, as Cal wipes his face, silently chuckling.

"I know he's on this ship somewhere, but I dare not to go down that filth." He walks over to his safe, takes out a small revolver and pockets it. Then he remembers the _Heart of the Ocean_.

"Search him!" he ordered. Lovejoy pulls out the necklace.

"Is this it?" Jack was stunned, a shocked look on his face, while Rose's heart drops, and her eyes go wide in horror.

"This is horsesh-! I haven't done anything!" he blurted.

"Maybe he did it while you were putting on your clothes, dear. Tell us where Jesse is, and no one will get hurt" Cal says. Rose is on the verge of tears, as she tries to believe Jack.

"Rose, you know I didn't do it. Lovejoy must have slipped it in my pocket…" Jack's words fell on deaf ears as they looked at the jacket Jack had on.

"Remove the coat, son." An officer says. Jack takes the coat off, and the officers take a look at the tag inside the coat.

"It's the property of A.L. Ryerson." one officer says, "It was reported stolen earlier."

"Yes, we'll make sure this coat makes it back to its rightful owner." another officer says, patting the jacket, as Lightoller handcuffs Jack again.

"I-I was only borrowing it. You know I was going to return it…I swear…" Jack stuttered.

"Well, we have an honest thief here" Cal laughs. Rose did not know what to believe anymore. One moment they were on cloud nine, now they are caught in a nightmare, in one of Cal's carefully threaded web of deceit. She wanted to just fall in a heap and cry right then and there, on the floor. She knew if Jesse were here, Cal would kill him as well.

"Take this one away, as the master at arms will have his way with him." Cal says. "And find me the other one."

"I didn't do anything-Rose please…You know I didn't do this!...Please! You know I didn't do this! Rose?!" Jack yells back as he's hauled off.

"Stop struggling son, it won't do anything for you." another officer was heard saying. Out in the hall, an officer came to Lightoller, telling he was needed at the bridge, post haste. He agrees, then changing hands as they continued to lead Jack away from the first class part of the ship.

"Ah Rose, if you, Jesse, and that gutter rat were here, I wanted all of us to have an evening of celebration, but I have to apologize for how things turned out tonight." Cal says, but Rose knew better. "Even though he gave me that black eye, I still wanted to mend things for all of us." Rose felt her tears welling up as Jack had been hauled away, and the thought of Cal killing Jesse.

In the hallways around them, some people began to wonder if the ship had once more lost a propeller blade. Even the stewards in the café agreed that the ship had lost a propeller blade. A steward nearby who was cleaning utensils even says, "I'll tell you, she's thrown a propeller blade. I was in the old _Majestic_ , when the same thing happened."

Steward #2: "Bah!"

"We'll be going back to Belfast, you'll see." the steward says, as he continues to clean the utensils.

Jesse emerged from his cabin, wondering what the hubbub was all about. Passengers yelled throughout the corridors, some ran past him; others spoke in languages he never quite understood, except a little bit of Finnish, Norwegian, and French. There were rumors being spread, regardless of languages being spoken, that the ship had run into an iceberg; others were saying that it lost a propeller blade, something Jesse knew would happen, but it didn't occur to him the ship would hit an iceberg. He flicked his head, then got back to his cabin to get his light jacket from his bed, then decided to go up on higher decks, to see what was truly happening.

Jesse entered the spiral staircase, only to find the holds below eerily quiet, except for some occasional yelling, though muffled, that seemed to come from the boiler rooms, and the sound of machinery moving, albeit slowly, and he could feel the steady vibrations as the cylinders completed their revolutions. He took a quick look below before he ascended the steep stairs. Unbeknownst to him, there was water already creeping up the stairs one deck below him, slowly but surely. Before he made his way to the well deck he was stopped by two stewards, as they shone a flashlight at him.

"What are you bloody doing here?" one of them asks, but before Jesse could answer, another spoke. "Can you come with us?" He took ahold of Jesse's arm, the other followed behind as they made their way through a passage below the well deck.

"Mr. Hockley is looking for you." One of the stewards sneered, as he began to play with Jesse's soft hair. They made their way through the corridor, while the two stewards were sort of torturing Jesse, mainly playing with his hair, as they made their way to Caledon Hockley's stateroom. As Jesse was being escorted through the corridors of the ship, he soon heard the shrieking, whistling sound coming from atop the decks.

In the Marconi room Bride enters, in his pajamas after being awakened by the hubbub and the fact the ship had come to a stop.

"What's up?" Bride asks.

"Oh, we're stopped and blowing off steam. Something's wrong, I don't know what. Run into a bit of ice, I think." Phillips says, while he's shuffling papers around, to make way for incoming distress signals from other ships.

"Well, I can't sleep with this racket going on. Do you want me to give you a hand?"

"Oh, I finished the Cape Race traffic. But you can help with the accounts if you'd like."

"Well, I'll get some clothes on." Bride turns back to his room, to change out of his pajamas and into his uniform. He then asks from his cabin. "Do you think we'll have to turn back?"

"Uh, don't say. But of we do, we won't get a moment's peace in here."

The captain, upon his arrival back to the bridge after seeing the damage for himself, has ordered the engines to be stopped for the last time, and residual steam to be vented through the funnels as to not blow the ship apart, as more and more water entered the ship. Mr. Ismay is distraught by the unfolding situation, but kept insisting the ship must keep going if they are going to be on time. Captain Smith argues there's going to be no way the _Titanic_ will be able to go on much further, after Ismay said, "I built this ship, I know what she is capable of."

Smith fires back, "She's not capable of anything!" Then he turns his attention back to his officers. "How much time?"

Andrews answers, "An hour, two at the most" as he knew very well that half would not survive. Even the captain knows this, then turns to Murdoch.

"And how many people are on board, Mr. Murdoch?" Murdoch answers back, with uncertainty

"Two thousand, two hundred souls on board, sir." With that, Smith turns to face Ismay, and says, "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." He then turned around to his officers in the room. He took a deep breath, and began to speak, just as Lightoller and Boxhall walked into the room.

"Gentlemen, we are in a precarious position. We must be prepared to abandon ship. Mr. Murdoch, you will muster the passengers." he then turns to Lightoller.

"Mr. Lightoller, you will have the boats uncovered and swung out. Mr. Boxhall, call all hands and get them to the boat stations. Mr. Moody, you will help Mr. Lightoller. Everything will be done quietly and calmly. There must be no alarm, and no panic. Carry on, please." Soon, the officers started to scatter about, fulfilling their duties of waking the passengers and having them convene at the boat deck.

The captain enters the wireless room, as Jack Phillips and Harold Bride stood at attention.

"The ship is badly damaged. Send out the call for assistance." the captain says, then gets the Marconigram and starts writing in the position and the distress for the men.

"The regulation distress call, sir?" asked Phillips.

"Yes, and at once. Soon as you're in touch with a ship nearest to us, tell them we're going down by the head, and we need immediate assistance. Understand?" he hands them the Marconigram with the position, then leaves the room without saying anything further.

"Blimey." Phillips says quietly, then begins the distress call for any ships to respond to _Titanic_ 's aid.

…

 _Titanic_ starts sending a _CQD_ to any ships who might respond. Ships within a 10-hour radius of _Titanic_ begins responding, including the _Norddeutscher-Lloyd_ immigrant ship _,_ the _S.S. Frankfort_ _,_ who was the first to respond to _Titanic_ 's distress, the _Russian-American Line_ 's _S.S. Birma,_ the Canadian cargo ship _S.S. Mount Temple_ _,_ and including her own sister, the _R.M.S. Olympic_ , as well as the _Cunard Line_ 's _R.M.S. Carpathia_. Meanwhile, the _Leyland_ steamer continues to watch the scene unfold, but is unaware the _Titanic_ is beginning to sink.

…

Bride walks back into the room, as Phillips continues sending distress for all to receive.

"Any luck?" he asked.

" _Frankfurt_. 150 miles away. The _Olympic_ says the _Mount Temple_ is nearer."

"Well, there must be someone nearer still." Bride says, then gave a lighthearted joke. "Try sending _S.O.S._ That's the new call. You might get the only chance you have." he smiled. Phillips looked back, then returned, as he gave the new signal a go (thus making it a famous signal thereafter).

Back in the stateroom Cal is pacing around, after striking Rose about why she was with the gutter rat, as he liked to call Jack that, and that she should be honoring him instead. Lovejoy had gone with the officers to see Jack's punishment. The door opened. In came two stewards, with Jesse in tow. Rose swallows, her eyes grew wide with horror, and her heart beats a little faster.

"Get your hands off me!" Jesse snarled. The stewards push Jesse inside. He brushes himself and straightens his jacket, then blows his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Careful. This one is a little rough, sir. A little ruffian, he is." A steward says, laughing, then reaching up to ruffle Jesse's soft hair once more, as he couldn't get enough of the boy's hair, but he quickly ducked down.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Cal acknowledges. "Ah, Jess. My good man. At last we meet." Cal continues, as if they were the best of old friends. Jesse flicks his head once more, as Cal takes sip of his brandy, straight from the bottle.

"What's this about?" Jesse asks, crossing his arms. He knew Cal was up to something no good. Otherwise, why would he be dragged up here?

"Now, now. We are here merely as friends, I would like to put the past behind us and to rekindle that friendship, to get to know each other better." He walked up to Jesse, then patted his shoulder. "Hmm, you do have a nice, firm demeanor. Tell me, how…?"

"Alright. What are you up to, really." Cal pulls out the revolver from his coat pocket.

"This is what you get for crossing Caledon Nathan Hockley!" Rose's heart stops beating and drops to her stomach. Jesse stood his ground, his temple beating.

"W-what are you going to do to him?" Rose frantically asks, beginning to sob. Tears began flowing, for fear her friend might be killed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" Cal pulls back the hammer, gun still trained on Jesse, as he pointed it right between his eyes. Jesse only looked at him, as he felt the seething anger boiling within him, but he kept his nature. Despite what was going on within his body, he kept his composure, waiting for the right moment. Rose swallows hard, then closes her eyes, when she suddenly hears a shot going off.


	15. Chapter 14: Igniting The Inferno

_In memoriam of the famous rescue ship, the_ R.M.S. Carpathia _, and her crew, who responded and saved over 700 lives that fateful night, after receiving the distress call._

Chapter 14

April 15, 1912

Down below decks multiple stewards goes throughout the hallways, knocking on passengers' doors, telling people to get out of bed and put on their lifebelts, without so much to help the passengers how to put them on, especially those who couldn't understand English.

"Everybody Up! Get Dressed!"

"Get your lifebelts on!"

"Everybody get dressed at once!"

"Everybody get your lifebelts on at once!"

Later, that steward comes to Karl and Eric's room, throws open the door, then makes his way to the tiny closet, where he dumps the lifebelts onto the floor of their cabin.

"Get up! Get your lifebelts on!" he yelled into the room, as Karl and Eric looked at each other from atop their bunks.

A steward even wanders into the room full of sleeping stewards who were done with their shifts.

"Come on, get up, we're sinking!" His partners mumble and ramble, as they try to get some shut eye in their bunks. He is appalled by their lack of concern, so he yells, "Everybody up!" Someone from a distant bunk throws an object, nearly catching the steward on his head. He yells again, "Captain's orders!"

A tired steward angrily tells the man, "Why don't you put the light out?"

He finally had enough of their ignorance, as he says, before leaving, "Hooligans!" A person closest to the door throws the door shut, as the man left.

Back in the stateroom Rose opens her eyes, horrified she might see Jesse, his dead and lifeless beautiful face, his brown, intense eyes still open. Instead, she finds him and Cal wrestling on the floor. Cal no longer had his gun, and was trying to punch Jesse, but Jesse quickly moves out of Cal's punches, making him hit the floor, then yelping in pain. Rose tries to look for the weapon, and she finds it. Cal lunges for it, but Rose quickly kicked it away. Jesse jumps behind Cal, and knocks him to the floor. Jesse is on top of Cal now, while Cal is trying to press Jesse's face in. Jesse grabs Cal's neck and begins strangling him.

"This is what you get for doing the most idiotic thing." Jesse says, still choking Cal. Rose eventually finds the strength to break up the two men. Jesse stands back, letting Cal cough. Jesse bends over, panting now, then looks over at Cal. He turns over as he's trying to get air. Rose only looks at him, offering no assistance whatsoever. Cal grabs onto a nearby table, and slowly pulls himself up.

Just then there was a knock on their first-class stateroom cabin door. Rose sees Cal, who's rubbing his neck, answer the door. Jesse, still doubled over, and panting, looks up.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but…" Cal butts in, still rubbing his neck.

"Can't you see were busy?" he retorted.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but it is the captain's orders that you get yourself a lifebelt and go up to the boat deck. Now please, dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight." the stewards says, then continues, "May I suggest top coats and hats."

"This is ridiculous" Cal says, thinking the man had lost his marbles.

"Everything will be alright sir, but the ship is in a state of emergency." Then he turns his attention to Rose. "Not to worry Miss, I-I am sure it is just a precaution."

Cal, Rose and the steward then turn to where Jesse was standing prior, only to find he had disappeared once more.

…

Meanwhile, the _Cunard Line_ steamer, the _R.M.S. Carpathia,_ supposedly on her way to Austria-Hungary after leaving New York with passengers on board, was only about 58 miles from _Titanic's_ approximate location, responds to _Titanic's_ distress call, just as the operator was about to turn in for the night. He turns the volume, then puts on the headphones, before getting a distress signal. He writes down the distress, before turning on his equipment. He quickly fires off a response, before going to the captain.

"Mr. Dean! Sir! There's a distress call just come through!"

Mr. Dean: "Who from?"

Cottam: "The _Titanic!_ It struck a berg…They want us to come at once! They're sinking!"

"The _Titanic?_ Don't be a fool." Mr. Dean says skeptically.

"It's true! I'm going to the captain!" Cottam then runs down into the captain's room, without knocking.

"Sir! Sir!" Cottam bursts in.

"What the devil's going…! Haven't you learned to knock before you come in here?!" Rostron yells at Cottam, who tells him, "It's a distress call sir! From the _Titanic_. She's sinking!" Captain Rostron angrily yanks the paper from Cottam. Mr. Dean soon apologizes for Cottam's actions, before the captain's mood suddenly changes after reading the paper.

"Mr. Dean, turn this ship 'round. Head northwest. I'll work the course out for you in a minute." Rostron tells Dean, as he was getting out of bed.

"Aye, aye, sir." Dean says, while Rostron barked, "Now!" He then turns his attention to the radio operator. "Cottam, you're sure this is the _Titanic_?"

"Yes sir." Cottam reassures.

"Certain?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, check back. Find out everything you can; tell them we're coming as fast as possible."

"Yes sir!" With that, Rostron prepares to turn his ship, to aid in _Titanic's_ rescue.

…

Captain Smith looks out of the bridge windows, just as Bride enters the room, with news of a rescue ship approaching, after receiving a distress from the _Titanic_.

"We've contacted the _Carpathia,_ eastbound from New York. She's on her way to us." Bride says.

"How far away is she?" Captain Smith asks.

"58 miles, sir. She's making all possible speeds. Should reach us in…four hours."

"…four hours…" Smith says, as realization hits him, as there are only enough lifeboats for half of the passengers on his ship. He then pointed out to the horizon, as there was a faint twinkling of lights in the distance. "What about that ship over there? About ten miles away…You can see a light. Isn't she replying?"

"No sir. She'll blast our ears on us if she did…Well, maybe she can't keep a 24-hour watch…Maybe she hasn't got wireless at all."

"Thank you, Bride." Smith says, then asks for Moody, while he's still looking out at the flickering light in the distance. "Tell Mr. Boxhall to fire the distress rockets. One every five minutes from the port side."

"Aye aye, sir." Moody says. On the boat deck, officers were finishing swinging out the last of the lifeboats when they heard a loud _whoosh_ , followed by a thunderous bang. They realized they were in much bigger danger than they anticipated, as the first rocket is fired, to try to get the attention of the distant ship.

Lively music filled the chamber, when Mr. Andrews walks among the people in the crowded, confusing mess. A butler comes to Andrews. "Care for a drink, sir?" he asks. Mr. Andrews looks around, and a pang of sadness began to overcome him, as he looks at his passengers, thinking that some will not make it. Meanwhile, at the foot of the Grand Staircase, Margaret Brown asks a person as he was passing by. "Hey sonny, what's doing? You got us all dressed up here and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry, ma'am." he goes, before running up the stairs.

"I don't think anybody knows what the hell's going on around here." Margaret says, as just then Cal appears, along with Rose and Ruth.

"G—damn English doing everything by the book." Ruth tells him, "There's no need for the language, Mr. Hockley." She then tells Trudy, "Go back and turn the heaters back on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, ma'am." Trudy obeys.

Mr. Andrews appears, and Rose sees him. She goes up to him, turns him around and says, "I saw the iceberg, and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." Mr. Andrews has a grim expression before he tells her. "The ship is sinking." Rose tries to hold back her shock, then she asks, "You certain?"

"Yes, in an hour or so," he says grimly, looks around, then continues. "All of this…will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Cal doesn't believe what he is hearing. All that time he has been hearing the _Titanic_ is 'unsinkable'. " _This can't be happening!_ " he thought.

Mr. Andrews continues, "Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic." Rose puts a hand to her mouth, while Andrews continues again, "And get to a boat, quickly, don't wait! Y-you remember what I told you about the boats?" Rose casts her mind back when they were on that tour earlier, before Jack pulled her in the gym. "Yes…I understand." she nods, slowly. Mr. Andrews looks at her for some time, before walking away. Another passenger by the name of Robbie Lucas, after overhearing Andrews and Rose, soon catches up to him.

"Oh Mr. Andrews."

"Yes." he turned around, and sighs again.

"I'd like you to tell me something. I...I have a wife and three children on board. Just how serious is it?" he asked, as Andrews sighs tiredly again, then looks grimly at Mr. Lucas. "I am not the panicking kind."

"The ship has about an hour to live. A little more, if some of the upper bulkheads hold, but not much more. Get your wife and children into the boats."

"Thank you." Mr Lucas says, then Andrews turns to walk away again, before being summoned once more.

"Oh Mr. Andrews." he turned around once more, as Mr. Lucas continues. "I take it you and I might both be in the same boat later?"

Mr. Andrews gave a sad smile. "Yes...we may..." and finally turns away.

Down in steerage, Jesse runs down a staircase, only to find passengers beginning to put on their lifebelts in the chaotic corridors. He tried to look for Fabrizio, Tommy, but couldn't find anyone he recognized. A man, who appeared no older than himself, shyly walked up to Jesse, with a lifebelt in hand, and thinking he was a young girl, as he constantly had his hair hanging over one eye, and had feminine features. He had a slight crush on Jesse, since he first laid eyes on him, at the dinner in the third-class saloon earlier that afternoon.

"Here you go, miss." The young man says, tipping his hat, and with shaking hands he offered the lifebelt, as he was clearly very nervous. Jesse looked at the man, then at the lifebelt, before he politely declined and gave the man a small smile. The man blushed at Jesse's smile, before he turned his head and disappeared among the crowds.

Jesse made his way through the confusion of the corridor, passing by a mother nursing her baby as they sat on a bench. Soon, another man followed behind Jesse, then holding onto his coat, as they both made their way down another stairway, before the man breaks away from Jesse. He passed a small group of people, as he made his way through another galley, and disappeared to another corridor, while passengers looked at him, with awe.

"Ah, there you are." A third-class passenger says, to the man who had followed Jesse earlier.

"Me sleepin' soundly since the first time we left Queenstown." An Irish woman says, putting on her thick coat.

"Never mind, never mind now," the man says, while another passenger helps a young woman put on her coat.

"Be cold outside." he tells her. The same man asks, "Where's Pat?"

"Here, hold my bag, will you?" The Irish woman asks, while across the galley, the man helps his Polish girlfriend tie her lifebelt for her.

Jesse runs through the maze of corridors, while people shout and run past him, some carrying their possessions, through the corridors. A father ran past, with two teenaged girls hauling a chest, as Jesse quickly ducks, misses his grip, then falls back into an open cabin. A man stood over him, as Jesse quickly got back to his feet. He looked around, as more yelling and confusion soon took over the entire corridor. Another man yelled at him, in Slovak, as Jesse tried to get around him, without rousing a fight, before finally making his way to the front of the ship.

Jesse finally arrives to his corridor when he sees the water slowly creeping in from behind the door that led to the spiral staircase area. Even here there was a mass confusion of people running around in different directions, wanting to know where they need to go. Most of the people here were already in lifebelts. People began to panic when they come across a gate that separated them from the second class above. There was loud clamoring amongst each other, some were even fighting who should be the first to leave the ship. Jesse couldn't believe these were the same people who were dancing and having a good time just the night prior, now they are in a fight for survival.

He turns his head, horrified the water has now reached his cabin. He looked inside, but was relieved when no one was in there. He wondered where his friends had gone to, until he heard his name being called. He turns to see Karl running to him, arms outstretched and embraces Jesse. He cried right then and there, knowing Jesse was there, and he knew he was reliable. When he was done, Karl told Jesse they had to wake up and put on their lifebelts, and wait by the gates. He takes ahold of Jesse's arm as he led them through the confusing scene of people trying to go where they need to, until they met up with Eric. They both embrace, glad his friend was back.

"Hey, where's Jack? Fabrizio and Tommy are looking for him, too." Eric asks. Jesse has a puzzled look.

 _Now that was a good question_. He thought, as just a couple of hours earlier, he had last seen Jack running away with Rose from Lovejoy. Just then Fabrizio and Tommy appeared, with Tommy shaking hands, while Fabrizio embraced Jesse, although a little harder now. He asked, " _Dov'è Jack_?"

A deck above, Jack looks out the porthole, watching the water level rise as the ship slowly sinks. His heart pounds just seeing the water level now almost level to the porthole. He had been handcuffed to a pipe, something he least expected. He began worrying about his friends; Jesse, Fabrizio, Tommy but most importantly, Rose. A crewman suddenly runs in, that the master at arms was needed by the purser.

"Go ahead. I'll watch him," Lovejoy says, pulling out the gun his master had given him, then shows Jack the gun, as if telling him not to do anything stupid. The two officers leave in a hurry, after giving Lovejoy the keys to Jack's handcuffs. He places the keys on the desk, then makes himself comfortable in a nearby chair, watching Jack, like he has been waiting for this moment the entire time.

Back below, the water is now coming in at an exponential rate. Peoples' patients are wearing thin as the stewards tell them they need to go to a main stairwell, or to just wait for instructions; instructions that were never told to them, as most of the passengers don't understand English, or otherwise ignorant of the stewards. Jesse turns around, the situation becoming more and more desperate as people began pushing one another, shoving and even fighting, now more than ever, as the scene around them deteriorates to chaos.

"We need to get out of here." Jesse says, looking around, and licking his lips, as he tries to keep his cool among the mob now.

"But how?" Karl says, eyes wide with horror. Jesse thinks, then comes up with a plan. "Follow me." He says, then the trio fought their way through the mob, while Fabrizio and Tommy decided to stay down a while.

Eric was the first to arrive to a stairway, but it was already crowded with people. He and Jesse slowly fought their way up the stairs. A steward had closed the gate and blocked the way, as passengers yelled there were women and children down as well.

"You can't come this way! This is not for third-class!" the steward yelled back. "Go back the way you came, and there will be instructions."

"SH-! There's women and children down here!" Eric yelled, as he furiously rattled the gate, then he fought his way back down. "They've been saying that over and over!"

Jesse thought some more, then finally lit up. "I got a better place. Let's move!"

Up on boat deck, Rose and her entourage are escorted with their lifebelts at hand, as officers swung out the last of _Titanic_ 's lifeboats over the side, and were ready to receive passengers.

"Women and children first please. In orderly fashion." An officer ordered. Margaret climbs into a boat without a second thought, as she is being helped in by an officer.

"Come on, sister, you're next. There's plenty of room right here for you." she says, patting the seat for Ruth to sit in.

"I do hope the boats are divided by class. I don't want to be crowded." Ruth says, more to herself than at anybody. That's when Rose has had enough of them right then and there.

"Oh, Mother. Shut _up_!" she hissed, pulling her mother close, enough they were eye to eye. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough lifeboats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Cal says, almost sneering. "Too bad I didn't save that drawing of you. It'll be worth a lot more by morning." Rose has this sudden surge of power and confidence, like her internal spark has ignited an inferno.

"You unimaginable bastard." she hisses.

Margaret calls from the boat. "Come on Ruth, get in the boat. The first class seats are up here." Rose watches her mother climb into the boat with assistance from the officer and Margaret. Ruth turns around. "Rose. Get in the boat." she says, trying to control her emotions. Rose swallows as she takes a few steps back, away from the boat.

"Get in the boat, Rose. Now!" Ruth calls. That's when Rose begins to stomp her way out of there, after saying, "Goodbye, Mother."

"Lower away!" the officer calls. As the boat lowers, Ruth tries in vain to call her daughter back. "Rose. Rose! NO! Wait! Rose!" Before Rose could run Cal grabbed her. "No! No!" he says as he tries to take control her. "Where do you think you're going? No! What?! To him?! To be a whore to that…gutter rat?!"

Rose fires back. "I'd rather be his whore than be your wife." She tries to struggle again.

"No!" gasps Cal, as he was still trying to clutch Rose, but was slowly losing his grip. Rose hawks up phlegm, then chucks it at Cal, the way Jack has taught her when they were strolling the promenade. She finally bolts away and disappears into the crowd.

* * *

 _A/N Translations will be provided for languages i.e._

* _Italian:_ _Dov'è = Where is_


	16. Chapter 15: Lower Away!

Chapter 15

Jesse and his friends try to fight their way through the unruly crowds and crowded corridors to get to the stern section. Jesse had known of a much better way to get back to the upper decks, since his normal routes were cordoned off by stewards and angry crowds, and earlier they had had passed by a fight brewing between two third-class passengers as they fought over whomever their belongings went to, before the other person was punched and fell down the stairs. Before Jesse continues he then remembered the laws of the sea; women and children were to be the first under these circumstances while the ship is in distress.

They managed to find a few women and children who were willing to be rescued, and they followed the trio up to the upper decks, to their salvation. They ran through a maze of corridors, as Jesse slowly remembers where he came down before the party. They came to a gate, surprised that was still wide open. Jesse shushed the people as he looked around, as he remembered he closed it. Then, knowing the coast is clear, they bolted for it. They ran through the second-class smoke room; the same room Jesse ran down a few days prior, and knew they were in C deck. From there they went down a little hallway, then a door, where it led them to a large first-class dining room that had been set up, as if they were waiting for people to come sit down and eat. The third-class women looked around, with awe.

"First-class." one of the women says, as Jesse had already run through the vast dining room, and waving to his friends. Soon, there was a loud creaking, followed by groaning of the woodwork around them, sending a few plates, cutlery, and even some glasses and metal dishes crashing in the distance. Eric and Karl see a nearby cart move, indicating the ship was sinking faster now.

"Come on! We need to move!" Eric says, as Karl tugs at one of the women's shirt, and speaking to her in Finnish. Soon, they followed where Jesse had ran earlier.

They ran through the smoke room, then to the Aft Staircase. There they ran up the stairs leading up to boat deck. There they make it outside, as the bitterly cold air hit them, making them much colder than the surrounding air, even worse is they were sweating from the running they endured. Despite the frigid temperature Jesse could see bright flashes as the rocket explodes. He now knew the ship might not make it, much less trying to save all these people who are still on _Titanic_.

…

On the _Carpathia,_ Rostron orders his crew to turn off non-essential items, for he needed the extra steam, to quickly reach the stricken _Titanic._

"Cut your heating and hot water! Cut it if you like. I got to have every ounce of steam you can give me." Rostron ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir." The _Carpathia_ 's engineer says, then heads below. Rostron then turns his attention to Dean.

"Get all hands on deck. Prepare to receive survivors. Knock off all routine work. Get your boats ready and swing them out. Rig electric lights down the side of the ship. Open all gangway doors. Have you got that?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Dean says, then Rostron turns to his quartermaster.

"Telephone the doctor, and the chief steward. Ask them to come see me on the bridge now." The quartermaster obliges, while Rostron looks ahead, anxious if his ship will reach _Titanic_ in time.

* * *

On the _Californian_ , Stone and Gibson watch on, completely oblivious to what is happening in front of them. Gibson had been keeping track of how many rockets the _Titanic_ had been firing.

"That's six rockets she's fired, sir."

"Yes. Maybe I'll tell the captain." Stone responds, then proceeds to wake the captain.

"What is it?" he groggily asked.

Stone responds. "That big steamer, sir. She's firing rockets. Six up till now."

"Well, perhaps they're company signals or some kind. Call her up with the Morse lamp and ask her." the captain says.

"Right, sir." Stone says, getting the Morse lamp to signal the _Titanic. "_ The captain thinks she must be signalling to another ship about the ice."

"Looks a bit queer, doesn't she?" Gibson asks, looking into the binoculars.

"I'll try signalling her again." Stone flashes the Morse lamp at _Titanic._

"It's if she's listing," Gibson says.

"That's because of the angle she's at to us." Stone continually flashes the light.

…

Down below decks, Jack tries frantically to escape his makeshift prison, after he watches the water overtake the porthole, with Lovejoy being his only warden. He seemed to enjoy Jack hurting himself, who was trying to wriggle his hands out of the cuffs, as much as the couple during their chase. With the ship now tilting, Lovejoy rolls his bullet on the sloping desk.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink." he says, putting his feet down from the desk. Jack glares at Lovejoy, breathing hard. He continues, "Since the ship is sinking, I give to you the token of affection from Caledon Hockley." He loads the gun with that last bullet, then gets up from his chair to give a good swing at Jack's stomach.

"Might I suggest you to consult Mr. Hockley before you go running off with his fiancé?" he says, while Jack doubled over in pain. This gives Lovejoy the opportunity to pocket the keys before leaving Jack, who was still doubling over, and closes the door behind him. Lovejoy soon makes his way to the staircase, climbing nonchalantly as he pockets the gun in his coat, then disappearing among the confusion.

The pain now subsiding, Jack knew he was in precarious situation. He tries to yell for help, even using his handcuffs to bang against the metal pipe he was tied to, trying desperately to call attention to anyone.

"HELLO! ANYONE, PLEASE! HELP!" he tried his best to yell at the top of his lungs, which wore him out eventually. He looks down, as if defeated, and knew he might meet his fate soon. Then he hears a trickle of water pouring through the vents of the door. He looks, eyes wide with horror, then gasps, "Oh sh-! Oh sh-!" He continues clanging his cuffs as hard as he can, trying to get attention.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Despite the ruckus the crowds were making on the boat deck, he could hear his name being called, but where was it coming from? He sees people now carrying deck chairs and throwing them overboard, while he sees one man trying desperately to tie his multiple deck chairs to make his own personal makeshift life raft. He knew that voice sounded familiar.

"JESSE!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Jesse sees a boat being loaded, albeit having less people, and only two men were on board.

"Let's go over there." he says, then motions everyone to follow him. Rose eventually catches up to Jesse, grabbing his arm, and swings him around.

"Rose!" he gasps, a surprised look on his face. They embraced, then Jesse calmly takes Rose's chin and looks at her face with concern.

"What happened there…?" he began, then he knew. He knew of Cal's sudden outbursts, then she finally manages to escape his clutches, only to be shocked when she needed his help in rescuing Jack in a nearly submerging ship. Despite all this, Jesse knew Rose and Jack were truly meant for each other, then he thinks it over, hard. He decided to help Rose, this time rescuing her true love.

"Help me get these people to a boat!" he says. They made it over to a lifeboat just before it was being lowered.

"Wait! We got some women and children for the boats." Jesse says, nearly out of breath. Officer Murdoch hesitantly looked at them at first, due to their appearance, before finally changing his mind.

"Alright. Bring them in." Soon, they were being helped on board by the officers and a man, whom Jesse assumed would be rowing. The young teen turned back for the final time, to give Jesse a final awkward, but long and tearful embrace. He soon realized this is the same girl they had met back at the galley days before, before she finally stepped into the boat, with assistance from the officers, and sitting next to her mother.

"We'll need a few more men for the oars." Murdoch called, just as Jesse slowly raised his hand, but he knew he will be regretting it later. Eric climbs in, without a moment of hesitating even before the officer motions him in, as he was gladly relieved he was getting off the sinking ship, and to also be taking part in something, while Karl hesitantly gets in the boat, before Murdoch gently nudges him in, and Eric also helps him to board.

"Careful now. Watch your step son." Murdoch turns his attention back to the ship once more.

"Anymore crew members?" he yelled, then turned his attention to Jesse, wanting to pull him into the lifeboat, mainly because he looked sort of androgynous, and could easily pass for a female with almost no effort, even with his dark shirt, pants, boots, and his short hair that always hung over one of his eyes, and of course Rose, but they remained too far from the boats for him to reach and grab. Karl, with eyes wide, begins to sob as he saw Jesse staying behind.

" _Odottaa*_! _Jesse_!" Karl sobs, holding out his hand. "You're insane, Jess! Wait! Jess!" he managed to yell between sobs, as Jesse and Rose still kept their distance from the boat.

Murdoch, another officer named Pitman and a stoker began pulling Karl back into the boat, with Eric holding onto him at his stomach, while he hung onto a rope with his other hand, as he himself was over a precarious situation; if he wasn't careful, he would take his plunge into the frigid Atlantic below, and possibly bringing Karl down with him, as there was only about a couple of feet of gap between _Titanic_ and the lifeboat.

"Don't fight it, son," Pitman says, still pulling on Karl. Jesse motions the two officers, then embraces Karl, who is now sobbing hard. Rose can't help but feel the tears come, for she knew Jesse might not make it out, much less survive the night, but she still needed him.

"I can't leave, not without you," Karl says, between sobs, and squeezing Jesse as hard as he can, his body shaking with every sob he made against Jesse's svelte body. Jesse looks at him, tears in his own eyes now.

"I know, but I have to help her, just for a short time. You guys go on and take care of each other. I will make it out. I promise." he says, his voice cracking, as he knew that promise wouldn't hold up, as the next hour or so something might happen to him.

Eventually, he knew, somewhere, just maybe he might be able to score a seat in a lifeboat himself later on. The two friends embraced for the last time, just as a rocket fires from the deck, shoots into the air, and explodes, followed by falling pyrotechnics behind them, all the while the _Californian_ continues to watch on, oblivious to what is really happening at this point, as it unfolds right in front of them. He slowly helps Karl get back into the boat, then looks at his friends.

He whispered, more to himself than to his friends. "I'll see you both soon. Take care of each other…"

"Alright, step back son," Officer Murdoch gently tells Jesse, while other officers yelled to the slowly gathering crowds that were beginning to gather to get back, before Murdoch faces back to the boat and yells to the men who were working the ropes.

"And...lower away!"

The lifeboat soon jolts, before beginning its descent to the ocean below, as it carried very little passengers on board. Murdoch turned back to Jesse once more, as if asking for the last time that if he wanted to take a seat, now is his last chance to take it, and even nodding his head to the boat, before turning back to the lifeboat, guiding it slowly as two men carefully worked the ropes in unison. Murdoch's voice soon becomes an echo as Jesse continues to fight his tears, while Rose held onto him, also crying, for she needed his help in rescuing Jack dearly, and to Jesse's tearful farewell to his friends.

" _Easy! Lower away together! Steady now, lads! Keep that rope in check! Easy now! And lower away together now! Easy lads!"_

Jesse and Karl lock eyes for what seemed like the last time they might see each other. The davits' pulleys creak and squeak as the lifeboat was being lowered to the water. Eric and the other men soon began untying the oars in preparation of rowing away, as another woman comforts Karl, who was still sobbing and shaking. A few crewmen coming up on deck sees what is happening, as they were too late in getting into that lifeboat.

"There's only about a dozen in there."

"That boat's supposed to take forty."

Just then a man came from behind, then remarked to his fellow crew mates, "If they're going to lower them, why didn't they put some people in them! Come on, mate!"

Karl watches on with tears in his eyes as Jesse looks on from above the deck, while Murdoch still shouts orders to the men lowering the boat. With the woman still comforting him, he slowly looks back up, as Jesse locked eyes with them for the final time, before looking straight again. He passes the promenade deck, where people were scrambling about, looking for any means of escape necessary, while a couple of men were ready to jump as the boat came their way. Eric and the man ready their oars, before gently touching down in the water. The two stokers and Eric helped release the boat away from the ropes, then they began to paddle away from the disabled vessel, while Karl and another stoker use their oars to push away from the ship, before finally rowing away into the darkness.

Jesse watches them leave the ship, then he took deep breath, swallowed in his sadness, wipes his eyes, then replaces it with courage and strength he needs for the daring rescue that would soon follow. Rose grabbed his hand, and together they entered back into the ship.

* * *

* _Odottaa = Wait/Hold on_

 _Finnish_


	17. Chapter 16: Flooding Below Decks

Chapter 16

Jesse and Rose push their way through the crowd as they make their way back to the Grand Staircase.

"Let's go and find Mr. Andrews; he's the designer of this grand ship." Jesse says, nearly out of breath, as a panicked first-class passenger violently bumps past him, nearly knocking him, before he regained his balance.

"You know Mr. Andrews?" Rose asks, a little shocked, as Jesse straightened himself out.

"Yeah, we met earlier. He wanted to give me a grand tour before he was cut off by the captain." Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He also gets to meet the Captain as well?_ she thought. They soon spot a familiar face among the crowds.

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" Rose yells before catching his shoulder. Mr. Andrews looked at the two people in shock. He had thought Rose made it to a lifeboat, like he told her to earlier, and he looked lost at Jesse's presence.

"Miss Rose! Mr. Williams! What are you both doing? Get yourselves to a lifeboat!"

"Mr. Andrews, where would the master at arms keep someone who was under arrest?"

"Rose," Mr. Andrews says, sternly.

"Please, Mr. Andrews, someone I love very much is in terrible danger. We need to get to him. We will do this with or without your help; it's just the without will take much longer." Rose pleads. The man sighs tiredly, but seeing the determination in the young woman's eyes, he agrees to help.

"Very well." he sighed tiredly, "Take the elevator to E deck. Go left; down the crewman's corridors and make a right. Left, down and right. Got it?"

"Left, down and right, got it." Jesse giggles as he made a mental note. "Let's go!"

"Hurry my children!" Mr. Andrews calls to them.

"Yes sir!" they yell back, as Rose held on to Jesse's hand.

The two make it to the elevators. There they find the attendant, blocking the entrance as he tells people that they are closed. Rose walks up to him. "I'm sorry but the lifts are closed." he says, still standing his ground.

Rose, now flustered and angry, pushes the attendant inside. "That's it! I've had had it! I'm through being polite, _dammit_! NOW TAKE US DOWN!" Jesse raises an eyebrow, but follows them inside, then closes the gate. The attendant cranks the lever.

"E deck." Rose says, and Jesse waves to the people as the elevator disappeared. Rose looked up at Jesse's chin, then to his adam's apple as it bobbed, then he looks down. She could feel herself blushing and tingling as Jesse gave her a warm and beautiful smile, once again showing those dimples. Even the attendant seemed nervous at the beautiful sight of Jesse, as he gracefully moved his head to one side, then brushed his hair from his eyes, before craning his neck back to the attendant, and flashed him a smile. Rose thought she could see the attendant blush a bit, although she could tell he was clearly nervous. As they descend further down to the lower decks, they could hear water sloshing below them, and the ship's creaks and groans as the weight of the Atlantic slowly pulls the ship down. When the elevator finally reaches E deck, a sudden rush of freezing water comes in, soaking the trio right to their bones. Jesse fights to open the gates, then jumps before the elevator comes to a stop.

"No!" Rose says as the attendant tries to crank the lever to go back up. She pushes him aside, then goes through the open gates. The attendant looks at them, shocked.

"You guys are crazy! I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" he panics as he cranks the lever to go back to the upper decks. Jesse watches the water pouring out of the elevator as it was going back up. Jesse looks around the corridor, then finds where they needed to go, then he points, and says, "Let's go." as they turned left, into the crewman's corridors. The two slowly slosh through the dangerously cold water in their quest for Jack's rescue, as the electricity in the corridor begins to fail around them.

"Jack!" Rose began calling. "Jack!"

In his makeshift prison Jack looked up, and thought he was hearing things. He then began to listen to where it was coming from, until he hears a voice calling for him once more, then he hollers.

"Rose!"

"Shh." Jesse shushes. Then he heard it again, although faintly, over the noises of the ship.

"That way." he points, into a nearly darkened corridor. Rose was stunned by Jesse's excellent hearing.

"Keep calling him," Jesse says.

"Jack!" Rose calls. With Jesse's hearing, they hear Jack clanging onto something as he's calling out to Rose, though muffled and distant.

"Rose, I'm in here!" Eventually, after hearing where the source came from, they make it to a door, which was halfway submerged. Jesse opens the door.

"Jack!" Rose says, entering the water-logged room.

"Rose! Jesse!" Jack was overjoyed at seeing Rose, but a little lost at Jesse's entrance at first, but nonetheless, he was overjoyed seeing him as well. Overjoyed, Rose throws her arms at Jack, embracing him.

"Jack! Jack! I'm so sorry!" she says, tears now streaming out of her eyes, as she kissed him with growing passion.

"Cal had his butler put it in my pocket." Jack says. Now it was Jesse's turn to be lost.

"I know, I know! I couldn't get away from Cal; he wanted Jesse and you to be there, but Cal got angry when Jesse didn't show up soon, and you were hauled away. He almost killed Jesse too after he was brought in by the stewards. He managed to fight Cal, and then get away as well." Rose then kisses Jack even harder, now with more passion. Jesse began putting two and two together, and shuddered again.

Jesse puts his fist to his mouth, then clears his throat, attracting the lovers; forgetting Jesse was still there, then they broke apart.

"Listen, Rose, Jesse. You're going to have to find a spare key." Jack tries to nod and point at the cabinet, while Jesse sloshes his way to the next room. He hears Jack say, "It's the little silver one, guys." Jesse digs his way through the desk drawers in the next room, throwing them aside when he found none.

"They're all brass ones!" Jesse hears Rose yelp; then he hears Jack, "The desk, Rose. Try the desk." as he makes his way to the cabinets behind him. He hears them talk again, as he rummages through the papers in the cabinet, then throws them in the water with frustration.

"Rose, how did you figure I didn't do the robbery?"

Rose: "I didn't. Jesse's the one who helped me get through that tough situation, then I knew you were innocent."

After a while, Jack: "Keep looking! Keep looking!"

Rose: "No key! There's no key!" Jesse hears Jack, "Jesse; your pin! Do you have it?" as if he remembered. Jesse makes his way out again, digging in his pockets, then feeling his shirt. Rose, meanwhile, was digging through the final drawer before throwing that empty one aside. She looks at Jesse, with a grim look on his face. Jack, trying to stay calm, takes a deep breath, and says, "Then you both are going to have to find help. Hurry!" Rose gives Jack a helpless look, but Jesse pulls her aside, saying, "He's right. Sulking about it won't help. Let's go, and fast." They both walk out, with Jack saying, with awkward mumbling, "I'll just wait here."

Jesse and Rose slosh their way to a nearly darkened hallway. They come to a junction after climbing the stairs they took earlier.

"Rose, you go where you came from; I'll go this way." Jesse points, but Rose didn't want him to leave, as she began to cry, and grabbed his arm. Jesse took ahold of Rose's shoulders gently. Rose slowly looked up at Jesse's beautiful face, as the lights began to flicker around them.

"Rose, don't worry about me. I'll try and find help as best I can. Go and save Jack." They both embrace, then Jesse leaves. Rose tearfully watches Jesse as he puts his hands to his mouth like a megaphone, then yells, with a slightly deepened yet beautiful voice.

"Anybody still here?! We need some help!" Then he turned in another corridor, still yelling as echoes only responded, until she could hear no more, soon replaced by the ship groaning and creaking. She then yelled herself. "Hello! Is there anyone here?! I need help!" She heard nothing, just the ship answering her in groans and creaks and even an occasional electrical buzzing and popping.

Rose finds a staircase, and runs up, nearly slipping from her wet clothes. The hallway is empty, except for abandoned luggage and belongings that littered the path. She yells, "Hello! Anyone! Please I need help!" Suddenly a hysterical man comes out of nowhere, bumping past her as he ran. Rose tries to grab ahold, but the man pulled away too quickly, then continues on running. Rose leans against the wall. Jack is trapped; she is without help and Jesse is now missing. She could feel her tears welling, until she heard footsteps approach her.

 _Jesse_! she thought. Instead, it was a steward. He was carrying a bunch of lifebelts, and he was confused and lost, and was also pale, as if he had seen a ghost. She felt enlightened when he showed. Rose rushes to him and grabs him.

"Please, help me," she says, breathlessly. "Please, there's a man trapped below and…"

The steward, while seeming not to listen to Rose's pleas, instead says, "Are you crazy?! You need to go up towards the lifeboats." Lifebelts in one hand, he grabs Rose's hand with the other. "No, please, you're going the wrong way! There's a man that needs help!" Rose shouts, but the steward still doesn't listen, as he drags Rose to the upper decks. With the man still mumbling incoherently, Rose impulsively punches the man in the nose, dropping his lifebelts, and falling backwards towards a wall, before crumpling down. He holds his nose, then fiercely looks at Rose. "To hell with you!" he snarls, before getting up and running away. Tears flowing from her eyes, she was alone again. The ship darkens for a moment as she stands there, breathing hard. When the lights come to, she sees a red box in front of her. Rose perks back up. Grabbing the hose, she smashes into the glass with the metal hose tip, then grabs the axe.

When Rose returns to the staircase, to her horror, the water level has doubly risen since she has been gone. She cautiously enters the hall, putting the axe over the opening above, then throws off her jacket. Rose slips into the freezing water, gasping as she goes. She holds on to the network of pipes before realizing she was going nowhere at this pace. Holding the axe above her head, she fights the current, despite the axe dragging her down.

She reaches the room, where Jack is relieved seeing her, but a little concerned she was carrying something that would turn deadly in an instant. He was standing on the desk, trying to avoid the water rising around him.

"Jack! Will this work?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to find out," Jack answers. Rose approaches Jack, ready to impulsively swing the axe. "W-w-w-wait!" Jack gasps, eyes widening. "Take a few practice swings over there first." He tries to point to the cabinet with difficulty. Using the axe, she moves a chair, then closes the door of the cabinet, then takes a swing, leaving a large slit.

"That's good, Rose. Now try to hit it in the exact same spot, Rose. You can do it!"

Rose brings the axe up, tries to aim at the slit, then swings. She misses by nearly a foot. With her heart pounding, there wasn't much time left to do anything else.

"Okay, that's enough practice." Jack nervously sighs. He pulls his hands on the pipe, making sure the chain is fully stretched out. Rose brings the axe up.

"W-w-w-wait! Hold your hands, like this." Jack tries to gesture how to hold the axe properly, even with the difficulty of his cuffs. Rose properly holds the axe, as instructed by Jack.

"Okay, Rose. Swing it really hard and really fast." He strains, then braces himself, expecting the worst. "Okay. Go!"

Rose brings the axe down. The axe makes a sharp " _CLANG_ " as it is brought down to the chain, and the pipe. Jack looks at his hands, now separated, though still cuffed. He laughs, then embraces Rose.

"You did it!" he yelps, relieved he could use his hands again. "Come on." he says. "Oh sh-! Oh sh-! It's cold!" he winces when his body hits the cold water. The two slosh through the water, away from Jack's makeshift prison. Rose leads the way she came from.

"Where's Jesse?" Jack asks. Both suddenly felt silent. Rose felt the guilt surge through her as she had brought him down after he tearfully said goodbye to his friends.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's smart, and has probably found his way back up to the crowds." Jack reassures her, and Rose sighs. She looks to where she came with the axe earlier. It was filled with water, and showers of sparks rained down.

"That was the way out…" she began. Jack takes her hand.

"We'll just have to find our way out. Come on!" he says.


	18. Chapter 17: Titanic's Pleas

Chapter 17

...

Approximately 500 miles from _Titanic_ 's location her sister _R.M.S. Olympic_ picks up a distress signal, at first mistaken that some ship had ran into an iceberg. Captain Haddock wasn't sure if it was indeed _Titanic_ , who had struck an iceberg. Five minutes have passed, and soon Haddock got the news from his wireless operator.

" ** _MGY MKC SOS_** _" (Titanic calling Olympic. Distress.)_ Haddock soon gets to work, and he answers the _Titanic_ 's call immediately. _Titanic_ gives position, then tells the _Olympic_ they have struck an iceberg.

...

Up on deck there is a more rushed atmosphere now, as people began frantically searching for available lifeboats. Officer Lightoller begins shoving any men who were on the verge of jumping into a lifeboat, in an attempt to save themselves. At this point Lightoller is mad, and frantic, as a woman taps him on his shoulder.

"Will you hold the boat for a moment, I just have to run to my room..." she began, before a disgruntled Lightoller lifts her, and puts her in the boat.

"Sit down!" he tells her, a shock expression on her face. He then tells his officers, "She's the last. Prepare to lower!" Just then, Mr. Andrews appears, just as Lightoller tells his men to lower the lifeboat.

"Why are the boats being launched half full?" he asks.

"Not now, Mr. Andrews..." he began, as Andrews points out to the sea.

"There, look. Twenty or so...in a boat built for sixty-five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!"

Lightoller tried to come up with an excuse as to why the boats were barely loaded.

"Well...we weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews...these boats may buckle..."

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of seventy men. Now! Fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller! For God's sake, man!" Lightoller looks out to the sea, then asks for more women to fill the boat.

Many decks down Jesse had parted with Rose in an attempt to find some sort of help for Jack who had been handcuffed to a pipe by a lunatic, who thought they could leave Jack down there to die, either by drowning or compression as the water squeezed every bit of the air out. The entire time he had known Cal _wanted_ him and Jack dead, so he could have his little Rose. Either way, he was still out there, planning his escape while he and the couple were in the bowels of the ship. He had hoped they made it out, before the compression could kill them. During this time, he thought of his friends, Karl and Eric, somewhere out in the Atlantic, cold, but safe, as he was still in the ship, soaking wet. He let the tears come as he fought his way around a maze of corridors and abandoned belongings that lined the corridor, until it blinded him.

A deck above, Jack and Rose ran through corridors that were littered with lost luggage, in their attempt to find Jesse. The lights dimmed, struggling to keep the corridor lit for the couple. Rose felt guilty, but at a time like this, she needed Jesse's help, for there were no one else willing to give her a helping hand. Jack looked back, as the ship groaned and creaked under the weight of the Atlantic pulling the ship down. The couple soon called out to their new friend.

" _JESSE!"_

Suddenly the ship groaned, and lurched to the side, nearly throwing the couple into a nearby wall. Jack's eyes went wide, as Rose began to cry.

"Rose! Look at me! Jesse's probably made to salvation. He's capable and sure of himself. We'll do the same, but we need to move." Jack says, his face close to Rose's, as she looked into his deep, blue eyes, with surety that Jesse made it back to the upper decks. They both embraced, before making their way back to the upper decks.

" _Jesse...!"_

Jesse stopped, trying to listen where the source came from. Just when he was about to turn back and meet with Rose and Jack, the ship suddenly lurched, as the weight of the Atlantic began shifting below decks, breaching yet another bulkhead; thus the ship began listing to port. Jesse lost his footing, and was tossed underwater. The current pushes Jesse further from where he was. He tried to grab on to anything, but the cold water got the best of him, now that he was fully submerged. Even as a hardy swimmer, Jesse couldn't overtake the powerful current which was still dragging him along. At one point the water turns Jesse upside down, so he wouldn't know which way was up. Eventually Jesse puts up his hand, then felt something. He grabbed ahold, nearly missed, then grabbed again. If he missed, he would have been dragged into the depths of the stricken liner, which would have claimed him. He pulled himself, then gasping as his head breaks above the water, then spat the foul bitter water out of his mouth. He was in an unknown part of the ship, as the lights had completely gone out. The only thing that provided what little light is available is the sparks from the failed light fixtures. Just when he thought all hope was lost and must find his way in the dark, the lights suddenly flickered, turn off for a second, then flickered once more before managing to stay on, which had now given off a little brown-yellowish glow, as if the power might fail for good this time. Jesse looked behind him, as he was standing in waist-deep water, and brushes his wet hair from his eyes, and breathing hard. He was horrified at how close he came with death.

Among the confusing mess on the boat deck an elderly couple stands, finely dressed and in lifebelts over their clothes, while the husband tries to tell his wife to board a lifeboat.

"Please, Ida. Get into the boat!" he pleaded.

"No!" Ida says, "We've been together for forty years, and where you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isidor! You know it does no good." she smiled, as Isidor knew she was right, then gave it some thought. Finally, he nodded, then they both embraced, before retreating to their room. Meanwhile a couple not too far from where the Strauss' were standing, had their own dilemma going on, after they had been watching them.

"She's right, you see. We'll stay together, too." a young woman tells her man, as he looked at her, then at the old couple, as he tries to urge her into a boat. "But she's old. You're young. Please, darling. I can look after myself."

"We both can." she tells him, as they also retreated into the ship.

In the _Scotland Road_ corridor, a steward tells the remaining passengers where to go, until he sees a door being kicked, followed by yelling. Soon Jack and Rose emerged, as they try to look for a way back up, and to look for Jesse as well. The steward soon catches up to the couple.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in surprise. "You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's _White Star Line_ property!" Soon the couple had enough of the man, telling him, " _SHUT UP!_ " in unison.

In the lower decks Jesse manages to slosh through the water before finding a good footing, then he ran up, until he was stopped by the gate. He rattled it, only to find it locked; his heart stopped and dropped to his stomach. He rubbed his face, trying not to panic, then looked behind. The water was now lapping at his ankles. He looked back, then ran into an open cabin. He frantically looked until he found a hair piece on a dresser. He kissed it before apologizing to whomever it belonged, for he needed it for his escape. He fashioned the metal teeth so that it acts like a makeshift pick, then jams it in the lock. With the water now reaching his neck, he turns the lock, then heard a small _clunk_. He forces the gate open. Jesse tries to take the hair piece, only it was now jammed in the cylinder. He left it and made a dash for salvation.

The captain and officer on deck tries in vain to call back the lifeboat Eric and Karl were in. Despite having very little people in it, the officer in charge insists they keep pushing forward; for if they rowed back, they would be caught in the suction.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" the officer shouts. "Put your backs into it! Pull!"

The man says, between pants, "But there's hardly anyone in here. Can't we go back and save more people?"

The officer says, "No! Keep pushing forward. If we go back, the ship will suck us down. Now pull! Put you back into it!"

The man shakes his head, but continues to obey the officer. "Idiot!" he mutters as he begins rowing. The officer doesn't hear, as he's too busy looking back at the ship.

Eric looks back at the ship. The North Atlantic water is now up to the promenade deck, while he could see the propellers barely rising out of the water, and people scrambling frantically for any remaining lifeboats.

 _Oh, Jesse._ Eric thought. He had promised Jesse's older sister that he would watch his back; yet he's lost somewhere in the beautiful vessel; but here it is, going down, on its maiden voyage. Eric feels a tinge of sadness, but somewhere, just maybe, he has found himself a boat. He began to wonder what Rose would want with Jesse.

 _Was she planning something worse?_ He shook his head, as he saw the happy couple twice, during the party and when they came to visit in their cramped cabin. He looks over at Karl, still saddened Jesse left him, but was still able to paddle the boat despite his grief. Eric could see his tears are still streaming as he continued to row the boat, and still shaking from all the crying he endured. The officer in the boat looks back, as the captain continues to yell from the ship.

"This is the Captain! Come back! This is the Captain! Come back to the ship!" Back on the ship, the captain and another officer tries to wave the people in the lifeboats back to the ship, then knew all hope was lost. The captain vainly puts down his megaphone, before saying, "They're fools."

Eric watches as a rocket leaves the deck, shoots for the air, then explodes, before continuing to row.

…

Another officer of the _Californian_ looks into his binoculars again, joining Stone and Gibson at the bridge. He doesn't truly see what is going on, but sees the rockets firing and exploding in the dark, starry horizon.

"What do you think is going on over there, sir?" Stone asks, taking the binoculars again.

"I think they are partying, for they are firing rockets." the officer says, not fully knowing the scope as the _Titanic_ is sinking right before their eyes.

Meanwhile, _Titanic_ still sends messages to her sister ship.

 _We are in collision with berg. Sinking. Head down. Come soon as possible. Tell Captain get your boats ready. What is your position?_

…

Jesse eventually makes his way back to the familiarity of noises above decks. Ignoring his wet clothes, he makes his way to the bitterly cold outside. He looks around; people everywhere were scrambling about. There were families tearfully saying farewell as husbands remained on board. He looked, and saw that most of the people were dressed in fancy evening clothes, while a handful were in night clothes, and one appeared to be in his pajamas and slippers, and running frantically on the deck. His mind suddenly goes to Jack and Rose. " _Did they make it out? Did the sudden jolt of the ship trapped them in as well?_ " Then he had a much better thought. " _They probably made it to a boat_." He tries his best to weave in and out through a throng of people. Music was heard playing nearby, but the atmosphere was more rushed and panic. More rockets fire off into the sky, then explodes, trying desperately to attract attention to any ships who might be in the vicinity.

...

 _"We are putting passengers off in small boats. Women and children in boats. Can not last much longer."_

 _..._

"Women and children first, please! Women and children first!" a voice calls through the megaphone, as the situation becomes more desperate. Around him, people were crying, others trying desperately to board the lifeboat themselves, only to be pulled out from the officers. Suddenly he hears gunshots ring out as the officers try to no avail to control the crowds; it only made things worse. There are more screams and crying as the scene has now completely deteriorated, as people remaining on deck began trying to jump into the boats, only to be forcefully pulled out of the boats, and pushed away. Jesse ducks down as he makes his way around the now rioting crowd, as he was trying not to be stampeded in the process, and hopefully not get shot at as well.

"Keep order now! Keep order, I say!" a voice yelled from somewhere, as he makes his way towards the front of the ship, hoping that maybe he'll be taken aboard a lifeboat, hopeful to help as an oarsman. Suddenly he hears the voice, something that made him stop cold.

"Lower away!"

He makes his way to the railing. Sure enough, that opportunity he wanted to seize had dropped with that boat, as he was too late.

 _Ah crap!_ he thought, then turns his gaze to the horizon, as he listened to a different officer yelling the same commands to the men as they lowered the boat. Somewhere in that horizon Jesse thought he saw a faint twinkle of lights ahead of him. Hope then flooded him.

...

" _Engine room getting flooded."_

 _..._

 _That must be a ship._ he thought, squinting into the distance even more, as it appeared to him that the lone ship in the distance was either sending Morse, or that the lights were simply twinkling to the sea. Either way, he knew that was no star, as a rocket fires off behind him, shoots for the air, then explodes. He now knew at that point, the _Titanic_ was desperately trying to get the attention to whoever that ship was, as he watches from the crowded railing. Suddenly something catches his eye below. He looks down, in time to see a woman with red curls jump out of a lifeboat back into the stricken liner.

 _What the—I-is she insane?_ Jesse thought, _Wait, what? Is that-?_

"ROSE!" he hollers. He slowly backed away from the railing, before someone runs into him, then violently shoving him aside.

" _What the—"_ Jesse thought. When he saw that dirty blond hair, he instantly knew. He followed Jack as he ran into the entrance to the Grand Staircase. They run down a couple flights of stairs before they embraced each other.

"Rose! You're so stupid! You're so stupid! Why?!" Jack cries, holding onto Rose's face. Rose cries back in response.

"You jump, I jump, right?" Jack looks at her, with tears in his eyes;.

"Right." he says. Then, like an angel from heaven, the couple see Jesse, standing there, hands in his pockets, his hair in a neat swish over his eyes, as passengers flocked to the outside behind him. Jack grabs Jesse as they joined into a tight group hug, all sobbing, for they knew this might be the last time they might all see each other.

"Jesse!" Rose cried. "Y-you made it! Are you alright?" Rose knew this was a dumb question, but she wanted to hear Jesse's voice for the last time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he says, then brushes his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. Jack then grabs Jesse and embraces him even more tightly now.

"I knew you would make it. I knew you would." Jack says, now sobbing, still embracing tightly, as Jesse could feel the cuffs digging into his back. Jack then puts his head on Jesse's chest, then cried there, while Jesse could feel Jack's body shaking with every sob he made.

They all knew this would be the last time they would see each other, so they make the best of the silly situation, despite the precariousness they were in, but it was a reunion, nonetheless. If anyone of these people did make it off the ship, this would be a moment of remembrance.

Meanwhile Cal had been watching the scene unfold before him, from Rose jumping back into the ship up to the moment Jesse and Jack were all meeting. He could not believe the impulse Rose had pulled, as well as stupid, which was something he had tried to suppress when they were still engaged. Cal couldn't believe she rescued that gutter rat in the first place, but seeing the three of them embrace; that alone made him extremely sick to his stomach. He loathed especially at Jesse; he knew Rose has had a huge love affair on him the first time they were on the _Mauretania_ , and tried to suppress her feelings for him. Then that gutter rat. Rose gravitated towards him that night she tried to commit suicide. He almost got his wish killing Jesse, then the gutter rat. He turns to Lovejoy, as he takes his servant's weapon, then runs down the stairs, hoping to put an end to this charade once and for all.

While the trio are still embraced, Jesse looks up, with a shock look on his face. He had seen that silver thing before.

"Look out!" he yelled. Jack and Rose stops, then looks in the direction Jesse was looking. Cal fires, the bullet nearly hitting Jesse's head, but grazes his hair as he ducked in time, then falls to the floor, while Rose screeches.

" _JESSE!_ "

"Come on!" Jack yelled, then grabs Rose as another shot rings out. Completely unaware Jesse getting back up, Cal continues shooting at the couple, as they ran down the stairs. Cal shoots again, the bullet hitting the water below. As Jesse slowly gets back to his feet, Lovejoy walks past, who was also completely unaware of Jesse's action, as he made his way down the stairs, to meet with Cal. Another shot rang out, somewhere below decks. Then the gun clicks, another shot, then seemingly sounds like the gun jammed.

Cal yells, "I hope you enjoy your time together!" Jesse then hears Cal laugh, then Lovejoy's voice, asking, despite the noise all around him.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"I put the diamond in the coat." Cal says, then yells as loud as he can. "I put the coat on _HER!_ "


	19. Chapter 18: Final Moments

_A/N There's been some debate as to what the band's last song had played moments before_ Titanic _'s demise. In keeping in canon with both_ Titanic _and_ A Night to Remember, _the song_ Nearer, My God, To Thee (1997) _will be heard instead._

Chapter 18

After bidding a last farewell to his band mates, a lone violinist begins to play a sonnet, only to soon be joined again for the final time, amongst the now panicking crowds on the boat deck.

 _ **Theme Song-Nearer, My God, To Thee-I Salonisti**_

Jesse stood at the Grand Staircase, as panicked people began to rush up the stairs, followed by water flooding the decks below, while not noticing Cal or Lovejoy among the panicked crowd. A pang of sadness almost overcame Jesse, as he remembered the time he was on the _Olympic_ months prior, while he stared up at the large domed ceiling overlooking the staircase. Tears came to his eyes, as he hears a band playing a somber sonnet just outside the Grand Staircase entrance, despite the ruckus that was happening out, and the fact that this ship was going down tonight, on her maiden voyage.

Captain Smith walks into the wheelhouse, looking forlorn as the water creeps up the windows in front of him, and puts his hand on the wheel with passion, while he watches the water creep up the windows now.

...

Captain Haddock, upon reading the urgency of _Titanic_ 's distress, soon sends the most famous words to the stricken liner, which was now sinking faster.

" _Commander Titanic. Am lighting up all possible boilers as fast as can. Haddock."_

Soon he orders extra stokers to tend to the fires, before he makes a new calculation, and sets a new course, to help her dying sister. On _Olympic_ 's bridge, they yell, "Full ahead!" Engine telegraphs ring, as engineers scramble to make more power, even going as far to turning off their hot water and steam for heat to certain parts of the ship, for they needed to make as much steam as possible.

The _Olympic_ races through the night, full steam ahead, as Haddock makes a prayer, while looking out into the vast, dark, open sea...

...

Thomas Andrews looks at his pocket watch, then adjusts the clock on the fireplace mantle, while in their stateroom, Isidor and Ida Strauss lay in their bed, peacefully asleep as the Atlantic rushes into their room.

"And so they lived, happily together for three hundred years, in the the land of _Tír na nÓg, Land of Eternal Youth and Beauty_." a young mother told her sleeping children, for they stayed too far down from salvation, and of no hope of making it to a lifeboat.

Jesse snaps back to reality, as water sloshes its way up the decks. He slowly backs away from the handrails, then makes his way to the Aft Staircase, through a corridor that led him to the smoking room, among the crashing sounds of dishes and glasses as they slid off of tables and shelves onto the floor, but he didn't notice a very distraught Thomas Andrews. He was seated at the table, eyeing intently at Jesse as he made his way through the smoking room, with the ever sloping floor under his feet.

 _I-I'm sorry, young Jesse...I failed to build you a safe ship..._ He thought sadly, as he watched Jesse for the last time, brushing his hair away from his eyes, then disappeared through the revolving door.

The Atlantic soon overtook the bridge, as passengers and officers began fighting over the last two collapsible boats. One was attached to a davit, the other had overturned in the chaos. While the passengers attempted to right the boat that was overturned, people on the other side began to frantically cut the ropes as the water slowly overtook the boats. The overturned boat began to slowly drift from the deck, while an officer shouts.

"There's no time! Cut those ropes loose! Cut 'em if you have to!" An officer and Fabrizio seemed to be the only ones with knives as they desperately tried to cut the boats free from the ropes, despite the shoving and desperation that was going around them.

In the Grand Staircase, the water came, as people desperately tried to get to higher decks. Meanwhile, a wealthy passenger and his valet watched in horror as the water crept towards them, while they sat as their fellow passengers fought their way to go up the higher decks.

Jesse makes his way outside once more, where the situation has become even more desperate as people begin shoving one another, like clusters of ants bumping into each other, as they made their desperate getaway to reach the stern. Some begin jumping off the sides of the ship; others were forcibly pushed overboard, as most of the lifeboats have long since launched away. Jesse looks down the side of the ship, as people below try to swim for their lives, and all the lifeboats have rowed a considerable distance from the ship. A young man, who appeared to be first-class, sits on the railing next to Jesse, as he takes out a cigarette, and slowly but shakily places it in his mouth. They both lock eyes for a few moments before the young man gave a salute to Jesse, then finally jumped overboard. These people clearly knew they had to survive the impending danger. He knew he had to make that call soon; if he stayed, the mighty _Titanic's_ suction will pull him down. Jesse shakes his head in sadness, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The lights began to flicker, then dimmed some more. Never did he see anything so beautiful, yet very tragic. He once again shakes his head in guilt.

 _What the hell am I thinking! People are dying on this ship._ Jesse thought, as he looked off into the horizon again. He was lost in thought once more as he remembered a year prior, when the _R.M.S. O_ _lympic_ was the biggest thing humans have ever dared to put together. During the past summer he and his father arrived to the docks in New York to see the _Olympic_ complete her maiden voyage. Here he is, on the largest man-made structure, the _Titanic,_ after having been a passenger in the previous sister ship. He had hoped _Titanic_ would be a success, just like her older sister. Instead, it's going down, on her maiden voyage, after all the hard work her workers performed to put her together, and to put her to sea. Three years, to be exact, to build her, from keel to the fitting out. Now she's going down tonight. This will be a story for the ages...

Soon, he heard metal groaning followed by the sounds of heavy cable snapping, then turns his attention. At the front, a second funnel has fallen, while somewhere deep within the ship, he could distinctively hear something exploding.

Jack and Rose suddenly appear, after coming out of one of the quarters. They too see the desperation as people begin trying save themselves. They finally spot Jesse, leaning against the sloping rail, as if he's hypnotized. The couple shake him, snapping Jesse back to reality. Jesse embraces the couple again.

"What's you plan of action?" Jesse asks, as someone screamed from a distance. Rose looks at the two men.

"We're going to have to stay on this ship for as long as possible." Jack says. Jesse swallows. Rose could sense fear in Jesse.

"Okay, you guys do that." Jesse says, slowly stepping over the railing. Jack looks at him, tears beginning to come. Rose cries as she grabs Jesse's arm. "Wait, Jesse. What are you doing?"

Jesse hesitates, then takes a deep breath, before continuing. "My time has come...to abandon ship." Jack tries to coax Jesse to stay, tears now coming to his eyes.

"The water's freezing! Y-you're going to die! Please stay with us!" Jack began as he tried to choke back tears, as Jesse gave a small smile. He too has tears in his eyes, but he knew this must be done.

"I know that, Jack. Now come here." he says, arms outstretched. The trio hugs for the last time, before Jesse is over on the other side of the rail. He lays down on the sloping deck, his hands on the railing. He looks up at the couple, smiles, and says in a quiet voice, "See you on the other side." before releasing his grip from the railing. Everything comes to a slow motion as Jack and Rose yell "NO!" before Jack turns away to sob. Rose, extending her hand through the bars, sobs as Jesse puts up his hand, signaling a "V" before crossing his arms and disappearing among the people who were also sliding down the sloping deck. Jack turns to where a few seconds earlier his newly discovered friend was, who has now disappeared among the crowds, and into the freezing water below. Jack puts his head down, before realizing he must carry on with his plan. He helps Rose, who was still sobbing, and they both made their way to the stern.

Meanwhile, Trudy was trying to hang on for dear life, as a passenger begins to lose his grip with her. Jesse sees this, as he tries to avoid a fatal collision with the two passengers. He tries to scoot by kicking the deck in his boots and pushing his body with his hands, while in near free fall as he slid down the deck. He manages to slide down past the young maid, just inches, as the man tries desperately to keep holding on to her. Suddenly, they both lose grip, and Trudy screams, not too far from Jesse, as she too, slides down the deck and into the freezing water.

Jesse, after doing the daring sliding stunt, reaches the water, feet first. He was pulled underwater, before being pushed back out from an unknown force below him, possibly from an escaped air pocket from the interior of the ship. He swam his way back to the surface before gasping when his head broke the surface again. Jesse shakes his wet hair, then rubs his face with his hands, while he tried to fight off the extremely cold, biting air. It was now much colder than when he was in the bowels of the ship, as he tries to swim away from the stricken liner. Once he adjusted for the cold, he began swimming for it, as far as he can go, away from _Titanic_. His body began to take a toll from the brutally cold Atlantic waters. He was beginning to feel his muscles in his arms cramp, and he had to stop.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something floating nearby. Jesse carefully and slowly swam near it, only to find it was a deck chair. He puts his arms up, as the cramping began to slowly subside. Somewhere in his shoulder. The chair doesn't provide much buoyancy, but it helps keep his head out of the water, as he leans over the chair. He looks back at the stricken _Titanic_ , the stern now higher off the ocean, and the propellers just feet from the water below. He could hear the awful screams as people on board try to save themselves for the last time. The ship tilts ever slowly as the bow is pulled in by the Atlantic. With the staunch form of the ship, Jesse wanted so badly to draw the magnificent ship in its current form. He shook his head in shame, telling himself this is not the appropriate time, but he knew the image will be in his mind for years to come. Still on the deck chair, he kicked his legs to propel forward, to try to keep the circulation of the blood flowing throughout his body, despite the bitter cold air, and at the same time, to try to get away from the _Titanic_ 's suction, as the ship suddenly makes groaning and popping noises deep within.

Suddenly, there is a huge deafening noise, like a thunder immediately after the lightning bolt has struck. Jesse takes one look back, moments before the lights began flickering. The screams on board began to amplify, as it began to cycle in his mind; followed by metallic scraping. Soon, showers of sparks appear, as the weak lights try to stay lit. The awful screech of metal to metal sound is heard, then a tremendous series of violent explosions would soon follow, as it echoed over the screams of the people below and those remaining on deck. Pieces of the ship begin flying in all directions, and Jesse was nearly struck by a mysterious piece from the ship, then splashing only feet from where he was, when suddenly the ship's lights flickered, then finally went out completely, bathing everything in complete darkness.

 _The_ _Titanic_ _is splitting! Holy crap!_ Jesse thought as he watched in complete darkness, but clear as day, as the stern completely tore away from the bow and slammed back into the water, as peoples' screams become more intense. Then it slowly gets pulled upward again, followed by more metallic groaning as the stern rises higher and higher out of the water, while the bow below drags it as the two parts of the ship are only joined by the ship's double bottom. The bow section finally breaks free, allowing the stern to bobble like a cork, and it stands on end. Even from afar he could hear the hot boilers sizzling as they fell out of the dead ship and into the ocean, as they began rupturing and exploding from the extreme temperature shock over the screams of the people.

In the lifeboats where Eric and Karl were sitting in, Karl immediately looked down and closed his eyes, just before the liner broke in two, like his heart, as he began sobbing quietly now, letting his tears fall to the boat as he tried to block out the awful sounds, and of his friend who might have died…

Eric looked on, completely mesmerized, as he saw the whole thing unfold right before his eyes, and his mouth hung open. He was too paralyzed for emotions, despite the fact that Jesse might have been still in the ship, with that Rose woman. The stern soon gave a metallic roar, as he watched it slowly disappear into the black, freezing abyss of the Atlantic, as women behind him cried for their husbands and friends who were still on board.

Back in the water, Jesse could hear a series of booms, followed by a violent explosion somewhere beneath the surface as the remaining air pockets are forced out of the stern, and the remains of the once graceful ship began tearing itself apart as it continued its fall into the depth of darkness.

Whether or not Jesse actually heard it, because a few moments later, he thought he heard the mighty _Titanic_ slam into its final resting place, over the agonizing, painful and awful screams and cries of the people that were all around him now.


	20. Chapter 19: Sea of Humanity

Chapter 19

…

Those aboard the _Californian_ , not fully realizing the scope of the _Titanic,_ assumed it had sailed away. The young officer tells his second mate as he pointed out in the distance.

"That big steamer that was out there, sir. The one that was firing the rockets."

Second Mate Stone: "What about it?"

Gibson: "Well, she seems to have gone now, sir..." The second officer thought long and hard, as he looked out into the distance, where the _Titanic_ had been prior, before calling once again to a sleeping Captain Lord. The captain wakes up, groggily, before he turns on his light to answer the call. He answers, "Yeah?"

Second officer Stone: "That big steamer, sir, the one that was firing the rockets...She seems to have gone now."

"And she didn't fire anymore rockets?" the captain asks.

"No sir."

"Very well. What's the time?"

Stone looks at his pocket watch. "2:30, sir."

"Well, enter it in the log." the captain says, before turning over and going back to his slumber.

It would soon be a little over two hours before actual help arrives, as the _Carpathia_ races, full steam ahead now. The _Olympic_ also races full steam ahead, not realizing that later, her rescue attempts would turn up futile.

* * *

Hundreds of people scream in agony in the frigid Atlantic, crying desperately for the boats to come and help. Jesse tries to block out the awful screams and cries. All he sees around him, other than the supposed serene night sky, is the agony, pain and suffering, and the coming death. Nearby, he could barely make out in the darkness as two men got into a small scuffle as to who would get on a small wooden box that floated out of the ship. Somewhere in the darkness a shrilling sound of a whistle blew, followed by yelling and pleading that the boats come back and save them.

Jesse couldn't control himself at this point now. He slowly closed his eyes once more, putting his head down on the floating deck chair, as he felt the tears come again, and they rolled softly down his cheek. He began to cry softly at the deteriorating scene around him, his body shaking with every sob he makes, as the people around him begin to succumb to exposure and hypothermia. He also cries for his friends, as he put them into the lifeboat moments before he left with Rose. He also thought about Rose and Jack, and if they had saved themselves before the ship's final moments. He heard Jack say they were going to stay on board longer, but he hoped they got off sooner, and not foolishly staying for the final moments. Last, but not least, he cried for those who remained on the ship as it went down. Thomas Andrews wanted to give him a tour of the ship, is now gone. Captain Smith's last journey before retirement. All of the third-class passengers who were still stuck down in the ship, with no hope of survival. Jesse slowly looked up, and tried to wipe his eyes, only his clothes and body had become frozen to the chair. He began to gather all his courage and strength, to leave the sanctity of his floating chair, and to try once more to make it to a boat.

 _Now the exposure will kill me. I can't die, not tonight_. He thought. _I need to see my friends, family…_ That thought alone made him keep on going, as he felt fresh tears coming to his eyes again. They are warm and soothing, something he needed to have comfort with, besides from being in the cold Atlantic, as they slowly fell from his eyes and into the ocean. He prays that, hopefully, Jack and Rose made it off the ship, and not joining these people out here. Karl and Eric! What would they be thinking right now? There were a dozen of reasons for them to be cursing at Rose now, while she needed his help for the daring rescue for what seemed like ages, only it was just a few hours, of rescuing her love back on the ship. Karl. He's probably crying like a baby on that lifeboat, while Eric tries to comfort him, trying his best at being the brotherly figure, while Jesse was somewhere still on the ship, being trapped in the ship's flooded corridors; the funnels could have crushed him, or perhaps the worse ones; the ship's suction sucking him down, to be joined with the ship on the ocean floor; or crushed, by the stern falling, pushing him until he met the sea floor; ultimately, the ship would meet him there.

Of course, his body had been in the cold water for some time and the exposure to the cold air is the ultimate. He needed to find someplace to take cover, but where? Jesse looked around, as the sea grew more quiet as time slowly passed, and more people died as they succumbed to exposure and hypothermia, and some of their bodies began to sink, to meet with the ship's final resting place. The boats were also too far away, even if he was a strong, hardy swimmer; but here, the water was dangerously freezing. He tried to look once more, until he thought he could see a silhouette of someone trying to balance on appeared to be a boat that had overturned during the chaos, and there were a few outlines of men on it as well, and he thought he could hear some yelling, though faint, followed by the shrill of the whistle, coming from that direction. He ripped his frozen clothes from the chair and decided, for the last time, to make the final swim again, to salvation.

Jesse makes his final swim, his hair completely frozen, his clothes starting to shatter like glass as he tried to pull himself away from the now barely floating chair again, and to swim his way across the mass graveyard of corpses, to make it to the overturned boat. He was just part of the way when he was overcome, this time from exhaustion. He tried to look for another piece of wreckage to lay on, maybe even a boat, and his luck changed, for the better again, as his hand struck something solid. He tried to feel for the piece as he slowly swam along; wood first, then iron embedded within; it was a door!

Faced with exhaustion, pain and the cold, his body protesting every move he made, he fought his way to a piece of a door. With all his strength he had left over he managed to heave himself onto the door, hoping it wouldn't flip over, and dump him back into the ocean, possibly sinking and joining the ship in the process. Jesse finally made it over, then, with agonizing slowness, he turned to lay on his back. Every breath he made causes him to wince in pain, as if he had swallowed and is being stabbed by little pins of the sea. He knew he was now vulnerable as he was completely exposed to the outside now, his body soaked to the bone; the freezing Atlantic trying to claim him like its own prize, and this time, for sure, it's going to take him.

 _So, this is what dying feels like_. he thought, as his eyes began to close. He could feel his heart rate beginning to slow down, as is his breathing. He no longer felt the cold air; his body became completely numb to any pain now. Even as the water lapped on the door he could not feel it. Worse, he could feel his body starting to shut down. His hearing slowly became echoes to the world around him, and his bodily movements became minimal, and his vision became nothing but a total blur…

He thought he could see the light…then his eyes slowly closed for the last time.

A single, warm tear gently rolled down the side of his face for the final time, before landing into the ocean, as he laid motionless on the door.

" _God... …Take my hand… …I'm…coming home…_ "


	21. Chapter 20: Salvation

Chapter 20

The couple bobbled in the freezing water, as peoples' cries and pleas diminish as time passed. One lay on a piece of paneling, the other in the water.

"I love you, Jack..." Rose says, as a feeling of despair began to hang over her.

"No, don't say your goodbyes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it." Jack says, shivering as most of his body was in the water, despaired he couldn't get on the piece of paneling himself.

"I'm so cold..."

Jack looked at Rose, as if she might just give up, right there in the middle of the cold Atlantic. He tries his best to give her hope during this difficult situation. "You're going to get out of this...you're going to go on, and you're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow, and you're going to die an old lady, warm in her bed. Not here, not tonight. Do you hear me?"

Rose could no longer feel the cold air, as if she could feel she was slowly dying. "I can't feel my body."

"Rose, listen to me. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose, I'm thankful. You must do me this honor...promise me you will survive...that you will never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise..." Rose could feel a tinge of sadness coming through her.

"Never let go." Jack reminds her.

"I promise I will never let go, Jack..I'll never let go..."

Fifth Officer Lowe had just finished transferring passengers into the next lifeboats, then goes searching for any survivors.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" he yells at the now eerily quiet sea, as the echoes only answered him back.

"Careful with your oars." another officer says. Lowe continues to search for anyone still alive, even though he knew the chances were pretty grim at this point.

"There's not one alive, sir." one officer says.

Well, keep looking! Keep checking them!" Lowe barked, as officers carefully rowed their boat through the now deceased passengers. "Keep checking them!"

Something catches his eye in the corner, Officer Lowe shines his light. He sees a man, lying on a door, as his hand slowly goes up.

"Row over there."

"Careful, now, lads." They carefully made their way through the frozen corpses, even moving some, until they came to Jesse, barely conscious, and very close to death. They quickly check his pulse.

"Bring him in. Quickly but carefully lads!" Lowe ordered, as they slowly and carefully lift Jesse's nearly lifeless, frozen body into the boat, then carefully laying him down on the seat. The rowing officers quickly take off their heavy coats, for they were fully warmed up, then they carefully wrap him up.

"You're alright now, son. You're safe here now." They softly told him, as all they could do now was pray for him at this point. One of the officers almost immediately recognizes him, as he gently strokes Jesse's once beautiful face, and had a tear in his eye. He remembered how he was extremely nervous at the sight of this man, while he was sifting through his soft hair for lice and checking his papers before he boarded. The rowing officer stifled a sob at this once beautiful young man, as he had a lot going for him, but now, he was laying lifeless, and nearly frozen, fighting for his life.

 _Wait until the_ White Star _or the_ Board of Trades _hears about this!_ the officer thought, as Lowe continues calling out to anyone who are still alive, even if they're clinging to life, like this young man.

"We've waited too long, sir." one officer says, as they continued rowing; past a frozen mother and her baby.

"Well! Keep looking! Keep checking!" Lowe barked again, then swallows hard, looks back at Jesse, then continues, "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

Around them, the dark, frigid night was eerily still, the freezing water still lapping around them. The only thing keeping these two lovers alive up until this point are the sounds of the water lapping around them and a song, and Rose's determination.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine…_ " Rose's once beautiful voice, now barely an audible squeak from the cold as she looks above at the stars. The stars she wanted Jack to take her to, that he promised her just only hours prior, before the ship collided with the infamous iceberg. Now it felt like it had been a long time since it happened; it didn't feel like it was recent. So much had happened since that time. Everything she remembered is now at the bottom of the frigid Atlantic.

" _And it's up she goes, up she goes…_ "

" _Is there anyone alive out there…?"_ a voice called, seemingly faraway. Rose slowly turns her head, with a slight ray of hope. A light scans the sea of graveyard.

" _Can anyone hear me?"_ Collecting herself, she begins to shake Jack.

"Jack, there's a boat." She says as she tries to get up herself. Her hair tearing away from the frozen wood, she shakes Jack again. "Jack, wake up. There's a boat…" she began.

"Please, Jack." she begins to sob, trying to shake him awake, hoping his cuffs would help. "Jack, wake up." Rose's heart begins to break.

 _He can't be dead, not tonight! No!_ Even though it felt like it had happened a long time ago he had promised her all the things they would do together once they disembarked _Titanic_ in New York. Trips to the Santa Monica pier, drinking cheap beer, riding the roller coaster rides until they threw up, riding horseback on the beach, the stuff she'd rather do than be a rich girl, as she was already leading a rich life with Jack, and Jesse.

Slowly, Rose puts a finger on his neck, trying to feel even for a slightest pulse, and was relieved he was still alive, but he was barely clinging to life. He told her he was a survivor after losing his family, and then making it out on his own. Jack began to mumble incoherently, though very softly Rose could barely understand what he was saying. She slowly leaned in closer, just in time to hear him say, "Can't a man get some sleep?" until he mumbled some more. Rose felt ecstatic, but she knew she had to act fast.

The light begins to fade, just like the hopes of Jack surviving the night.

"Come back." she squeaked. "Come back. Come back." She knew she had to help herself, and Jack at this point, or she might really lose him once and for all.

"I'll never let go." She lightly kissed Jack's hand, before mustering all her strength to get off the piece of the ship's paneling, and at the same time holding on to Jack, so she doesn't lose him in the water.

With all her might, she swims to the dead officer, where she takes the whistle out of the man's mouth. She blew on the whistle with all her might to attract the boat, as she knew both of their lives counted on their survival.

"Come about!" Lowe shouts, before returning the boat to the couple.

First, they reached Rose, who was nearly frozen, then they gently pulled her in the boat, after trying to plow carefully around the deceased people in the sea.

"…Jack…" Rose says, very weakly, as officers remove her heavy water-logged lifebelt, and throws it overboard, leaving her extremely vulnerable to the cold now.

"What's that, love?" one of the officers asks, but Lowe quickly shined a light, as Jack was moving very lightly, just barely enough to catch their attention. They quickly but carefully row to Jack's position.

"He's just like this young lad. Quickly lads, but carefully now! Pull him in!" And just like they did to Jesse, they carefully lifted Jack out of the water and laid him down on the seat next to Jesse, then quickly wrapped him up too. Luckily, they had some extra blankets from the previous passengers, who were now warmed up from the rowing they endured.

"Better say a prayer for these two young lads." an officer says, as he was wrapping blankets on both Jack and Jesse's bodies, to try and retain whatever body heat they had.

"Put these three together, so they can share what body heat they have left over." They give Rose an extra blanket, wrapping her in it, and carefully lays her down between Jack, and unknowingly to her, Jesse, on the seat, and the officers covers the three people with blankets again. Jack lightly shifts, as if settling in the blankets, before laying still once more, as the boat begins to move again, and the officer thought he saw a small smile coming from Jack. Soon, Rose begins to see daylight, the stars begin to fade and soon gave way to purple-orange morning glow. As she lays there, between Jesse and Jack, she was lulled by the voices of the officers that went on, sounding almost like one continuous noise, and the rocking of the boat made her sleepy. She was relieved she had Jack by her side now, and all she needed to do now was rest.

They had made to salvation, but unbeknownst to her, this was just the beginning.

* * *

 _A/N From here on out, it truly gets into the alternate universe. While some things will stay canon to the movie, such as Lake Wissota (1917) and the amusement park at Santa Monica (1916), the rest will stay true to history._


	22. Chapter 21: An Ocean of Memories

Chapter 21

…

The _Carpathia_ finally arrived to the site, only to find there was no ship in to be found in sight.

"Should be there by now, sir." Dean says, looking out into the starry horizon, as Rostron joins them at the bridge. "Not a sign of her. Must've been a wrong position." They stood in silence, watching the ever dark, starry night, until an officer yelled.

"Iceberg on the port bow, sir!"

Rostron snapped out, sees the iceberg, and got into action.

"Starboard a point."

"Starboard one point, sir." An officer called, as Rostron continued, "Slow ahead." Engine telegraphs ring, as the officer tells the helmsman, "Starboard one point." They continued to steam through the area, albeit carefully now.

…

Eric, Karl and a few other men that were given the honor of rowing duties back on _Titanic_ earlier had rowed for the entire night in no particular direction. After the transfer of passengers their boat had been full, while a couple of officers rowed their boats in search of any remaining survivors, if any, in the cold Atlantic. One of the men rowing with them had identified himself as Frederick Barrett, who was working the boilers earlier, before the ship sank. He made his way to the decks, before the last boat had lowered, and after he had done his duties to keep the ship afloat for a long as possible. Together, with Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller, who was now manning the helm after leaving his overturned collapsible, they were told to row port, starboard, or even occasionally stop, as they had to pull a man that had died of exposure on the boat with them and to bury him there with the _Titanic_.

It was a very long, and cold night as the remaining survivors arduously rowed the boat in no particular direction; as this was meant to keep the people around them to be warm as much as possible. Even with the peoples' bodies huddled close to one another it was still very cold, as they tried to share body heat from one another. Some people were soaked, as they stayed in the water for too long, making those around them even colder than they needed to be. Someone was passing around a flask, and Eric took ahold, managing to only get a few drops. He normally doesn't take someone else's drink, but tonight he cared less. He tapped the bottom of the flask to get at the remaining liquor still inside before passing the small empty metal can around again.

Eric's body became sore after trying to row away from _Titanic_ as quickly as possible, under the direction of his officer.

" _At least I got a decent workout_." he smiled at bit, despite the disaster that had happened. He was even more sore, as the boat contained more people from the transfer. Someone wanted to take over, but Eric politely declined, as it was a way to distract himself from the loss of his friend. He suddenly had a sad thought, as he began to wonder what had become of Jesse. Eric hoped he was not any one of these people who were freezing and dying from exposure in the Atlantic. Somewhere, he hoped, Jesse made it a lifeboat and saved himself from this nightmare. He doesn't want his sister to be devastated to know what had happened to her baby brother, as he himself was not only a friend, but he was an older brother-in-law to Jesse. He also wondered about Jack and Fabrizio, and if they indeed saved themselves as well, and were also making their way to the inbound rescue ship.

He looked over at Karl, still forlorn over the loss of his friend. They had planned to do some things together before he made it out on his own in America; earning his citizenship to be an American citizen, getting good jobs, and above all, to have a better opportunity that America has to offer, far from his old life back in Norway, or Finland, or one of those Scandinavian countries, he couldn't quite remember which one of those countries he came from, and that he can make it on his own and prosper, with Jesse being there providing the foundation. Eric turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

Around them, women are mourning the loss of their husbands, friends who had gone down with the ship, or succumbed to hypothermia. Eric couldn't bear the thought of Jesse scrambling his way to the stern moments before the stricken liner disappeared beneath the surface of the Atlantic. He had hoped, badly, that Jesse had finally made it to a boat, also being an oarsman, and was also on his way towards the rescue ship as well. Eric was absolutely shocked the ship went down quickly in those two hours. All they had been told is put their lifebelts on and wait by the gates for any instructions, as they weren't told of what had actually happened. The shock of what had happened had not sunk in the minds of those survivors; only leaving them paralyzed with fear and sadness, and the extreme cold.

As dawn finally came, Eric could see they were all surrounded in a massive field of bergs, and even an occasional ice sheet, as far as he can see. He looked, both with awe and fear, as some were as big as floating boulders; some he thought were big enough to have sunk the ship they were all in. Eric knew Jesse was a wonderful artist, and almost wished he was here, to draw the terrifying yet beautiful scene around them. Eric could almost envisioned Jesse, sitting there, in the lifeboat, as a breeze gently blows through his beautiful dark hair, his sketchpad out, and intently drawing the terrifying yet beautiful scene into his sketchpad. He shook his head, then knew Jesse wouldn't draw frivolous scenes, like these, as he needed something that would get him in engineering training, but he was indeed, a wonderful artist, and he would be remembered at best, for that.

Eric looked once more at Karl. He used his oar to push away at a small chunk of ice before it hit the lifeboat, with a small smile on his face, even though he was still grief stricken at the loss of his good friend, and watched it float away from the lifeboat. Somewhere behind they heard a small _crack_ echoing off one of the bergs.

"Ship ahoy!" someone shouted from his boat, as he slowly turned around.

A ship's horn soon broke the quiet cold morning air, followed by more rockets firing into the air. A small group of people around them began to rejoice; while others were still in mourning over the loss of their loved ones as they were not here to be with them, as they slowly made their way to the rescue ship. Out of the corner of his eye Eric could see a distant person, standing on the bow of the lifeboat and waving a green flare as the single-funneled, four-mast ship continues to steam onto their location, and still shooting off rockets.

Eric looks up at the orange sky, as the sun begins to crest over the neverending horizon, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 _Rest in peace, Brother. Rest in peace. You will be greatly missed…_


	23. Chapter 22: The Carpathia

Chapter 22

Early morning hours of April 15, 1912

…

The _R.M.S. Olympic_ is now approximately 100 miles from the wreck site when the _Carpathia_ has now arrived. The _Carpathia_ radioed the _Olympic_ they had pick up the remaining 670 passengers from the boats. Meanwhile they radio ships who are now making their way to the wreck site, especially the _Olympic_ , that doing so they may not gain anything, as all passengers are all accounted for, and that the _Titanic_ sank at 2:20 that morning, telling them the _Titanic_ went down in two hours, with the captain and all engineers lost. Rostron even asked the _Olympic:_

" _Do you think its advisable_ _Titanic_ _passengers see_ _Olympic_ _? Personally, I say not_."

…

Officer Lowe's boat is the first to arrive to the _Carpathia_. Rose slowly looks up as her little lifeboat approached the humble rescue ship, slowly, but surely, with its bold lettering carved into the metal hull.

 _CARPATHIA_.

Soon, she sees the officers aboard the ship lower ropes to their boat, from the open gangway doors, and two of the _Carpathia_ 's officers lower themselves into the boat. Slowly they help Rose climb onto a rope ladder, before being taken in by the officers, followed by Captain Rostron, who also gives her a hand aboard, before pointing out to the sea as more boats arrive to the rescue ship. The stewardess aboard the ship also gives Rose a helping hand, as she could barely stand on her own, and they take her to the doctor's cabin for a quick checkup. Back up on deck the crew on the ship lower a swing over the railing down to the boat, as officers from both the _Titanic_ and the _Carpathia_ carefully place Jesse and Jack's nearly frozen bodies out of the lifeboat, one by one, and are carefully placed on the deck, before a blanket is draped over them. From there they are immediately taken to the doctor's cabin on a makeshift stretcher. There, he removes the men's frozen clothes and blankets, then checking for a pulse, before giving them a warm sponge bath. He pats them down thoroughly, before wrapping them up in dry blankets, burrito-style, and placing them in another cabin, next to a heater. They are on constant watch, as they are high priority. Eric is also helped on board, followed by Margaret, Ruth, and the lead stoker Fred.

Captain Rostron helps Karl aboard, but he is overcome with grief and exhaustion, that he stumbles at the feet of the two officers, who become concerned. They immediately carry him to the doctor's cabin, while Eric looks on, one hand on his mouth, the other on his hip. An officer puts a blanket on his shoulders, while a passenger of the _Carpathia_ comforts him, even going as far to offering him their cabin until he got off at New York. Back on deck Fabrizio is helped off the swing, and is limping severely with the two officers as they take him to the doctor's cabin. Behind him, Harold Bride, who was the junior telegraphist assistant, is also helped off the swing moments after Fabrizio was helped off, as he too, was taken to the doctor's cabin, which is now nearly full.

Rostron orders some officers and a couple of stokers from the _Carpathia,_ to scout around for any more survivors in the freezing Atlantic, while he maintains a lookout from above, hopeful to see anyone who might still be alive out there.

The last person to come through the gangway door is Cal.

Out on deck Mr. Ismay gets an eyeful from passengers of all classes. He tries to not look their way but is unable to avoid their menacing stares as he is escorted to his own cabin, where he stays for the entire trip to New York. From there, he ordered the _Olympic_ not to be seen by the _Carpathia,_ and that no transfer is to be taken place.

...

Meanwhile, on the _Olympic_ a wireless operator sends a message back to _White Star Line_ on behalf of Captain Haddock: _Inexpressible sorrow. Am proceeding straight on voyage._ _Carpathia_ _informs me no hope in searching. Will send names survivors as obtainable_.

Yamsi on _Carpathia._

 _..._

Back up on deck an officer puts another blanket on Rose, while another hands her a cup of hot, steaming tea, and walks with the rest of the steerage passengers, where she also tries her best to blend in, for a while, after her quick checkup with the doctor, and gave her a clean bill of health, though she might need to be seen later. She drapes that blanket over her red curls in the hopes of making herself look poorer than she is. She was completely numb to any emotions that came to her.

...

Fabrizio comes to after several hours. He is on the cot in the doctor's cabin, along with several other survivors. He is heavily wrapped in blankets and sees an IV tube injected in his right arm, while the bag is over his head. He tries to move, but the pain starts shooting and he winces, as the morphine begins to taper off. He tries in vain to sit up. He winces again.

"Ah, _most már ébren vagy_ ( _you are awake now_ )." the doctor says, in a thick Hungarian accent, coming back into the room. "I managed as best to pull your leg. It's not broken or anything. The officer in the boat tells me a ship's funnel has fallen on your leg. Is that true?" Fabrizio tries to remember, but his mind was fogged, from the heavy dose of morphine and lack of sleep. The doctor tells him it's alright, for now, laying his hand gently on Fabrizio's shoulder.

"Well, I can say for sure you're one of the lucky ones, so far, that hasn't broken anything. Your leg is just out of place, and just needs to be pulled back into place again. I think the cold air and water has helped numb the pain a little."

" _Grazie_ , _signore_." Fabrizio says, groggily.

" _Szívesen (You are welcome)_. Now the nurses should be here any minute. They will bring you something warm to drink and to help you stay hydrated, so you can relax, _oké_?"

" _Grazie mille_ _,_ " says Fabrizio, before trying to adjust himself in the cot, and try to go to sleep for once. Meanwhile, Bride had left the doctor's cabin to assist Cottam in the wireless room, after he got his decent rest.

Several hours later Fabrizio is awakened again, the pain shooting from his right leg. He cringes, but eventually he is helped by the nurses as he tries to sit back up. He drinks several cups of tea to hydrate and to bring his core body temperature back up. He looks at the survivors in the cabin. He wondered where Jack was, and if he had survived at all. He knew Tommy was gone, as he was shot during the mass confusion on the boat deck as the situation had deteriorated before him. He also wondered if Jesse had also survived, and was among these people somewhere in the room. He knew Jesse could bring spunk to any room, like he did before and during the party. Like Jack he also had a sense of character, seeing the good out of life but also going a step further. He asked for more morphine before being helped laying down again, then watches the doctor fill the needle, before turning away. He feels a small jab of the needle, then instantly feels relief again as the substance enters his body once again, alleviating much of the pain from his leg, where the funnel fell on it as he swam away. How he survived the night he will never know, as the morphine now takes ahold and he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

Cal wanders aimlessly, hoping that Rose made it to the ship. He had checked the doctor's cabin and the room next to it. He saw two people lying next to a heater, and a couple more trying to keep warm in that room. He went outside, on deck, hoping she might have blended in with the steerage, the same ones he had been avoiding, but he had hope Rose would be among the crowd there. Cal went down a flight of stairs, where an officer told him, "Uh sorry sir. You won't find any of your people here; it's all steerage." Cal only glanced at him before making his way through the people, not caring their appearance; his only mind set on finding Rose, so they can continue on with their engagement. Meanwhile, curiosity got the best of Rose, as she slowly adjusted her blanket. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Caledon had survived the sinking, while Jack lay frozen somewhere in the ship, and presumed Jesse had died in the Atlantic; never mind the man next to her in the lifeboat was indeed Jesse. Cal slowly walks among the sad third-class passengers, when out of nowhere she heard him say "Rose!" Her heart dropped when she thought she was finally found. Only when she turned once more did Cal once again came up fruitless in his search. His heart sank when he didn't find her amongst the steerage passengers. Then he remembered; he saw an officer with a clipboard, going around asking for names, so they can be put on the survivors' list.

" _Yes, my little Sweetpea. I will find you yet. I will have my way with those filthy creatures_." Cal thought, almost sneering, before leaving the steerage area back to first-class.

Cal walks back to the place he and several other survivors came in earlier, and sees a couple of officers putting a body overboard through the same gangway door. He thought of something, in case he saw that gutter rat scurrying about, and to use to his advantage.

Rose took cover in one of the third-class dormitory, hoping that Cal hadn't seen her, as the lone female passenger comforted her. Soon, the wall was knocked on, and the passenger got up to meet someone there. The _Carpathia_ 's officer stood there, with a clipboard in hand. He asked if there are any _Titanic_ survivors in the dormitory, and the passenger responded that she only had one. He saw Rose, sitting underneath a bunk, looking forlorn, and holding onto another warm cup of tea. The officer slowly walks to Rose, and kindly asked her.

"Can I take your name please, love?" Rose looked up to the man, and she quietly replied to the kind officer.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

"Thank you." he nodded, jotting her name down into the clipboard, then left the dormitory, his footsteps echoing through the corridor.

Karl comes to later on that evening, with a bandage wrapped around his head. He groaned, as he tried to sit up. He shook his head a little, then rubbed his eyes, as he felt a little dizzy. Blinking as hard as he can, he scanned the room, hoping to see any one he was familiar with. Nowhere did he saw Fabrizio, Eric, nor Jesse, among the wounded in the room. Karl kept looking around, until he saw a nurse sitting nearby, smiling at him. Just then the doctor came in.

" _a fiatalember_ ( _my young man)_. I see you're awake now. I was worried you wouldn't have awaken soon." Little did Karl know this is the same doctor who had treated a young man with a dislocated leg; who was also in the same cabin, and was done checking on his two frozen patients the next room over. He goes over to Karl, then motions the nurse to get something warm.

"You've just blacked out, and bumped your head. The nurse will be right back with something warm and nourishing. You have no injuries, and fortunately, no head injuries as well." He says, giving a one over to Karl, then goes to check on his next patient, before leaving the room. The nurse comes back, with a bowl of soup. She spoon-feeds him, while he feels the warm liquid hitting him, comforting him. She puts her hand on the young man's head; she could sense the young man's sadness, and she knows he has seen a lot in such a short time. Karl begins to shudder, before sobbing silently. The nurse puts down the soup to embrace him, then putting her head on his shoulder. She could hear the conversation between the doctor and an officer behind the closed door, in the hallway, in Hungarian.

" _Milyenek a fiatal férfiak a következő szobában?_ ( _How are the young men in the next room doing?)_ "

"One is recovering quite nicely; the other, not so much." She could hear the doctor sigh. "We had to resuscitate him twice after his heart stopped beating. It's looking pretty grim for him at this point."

"Tell me, which one is recovering?" the officer asked.

"Well, the blond boy is coming along nicely, his breathing and heart slowing coming to. It's the dark haired one we're very concerned about. _ilyen szép fiú_ ( _Such a beautiful boy)_ ; it would be a shame to bury him out here."

"So, what are you suggesting we do?"

"If the resuscitation fails once more," the nurse could hear the doctor sigh, a more of a sad one at that, as his breath shook, then his voice cracked a little. " _A tengerben temesszük_ ( _We'll bury him in the sea_ )."


	24. Chapter 23: Shattered Dreams

Chapter 23

Rose slowly wakes up, as she slowly notices the heavily wrapped blankets and the warmth around her is comforting. She blinks a few times, trying to take in her surroundings. Just a couple hours prior she had been out on the deck, sitting amongst the steerage passengers as she tried to avert from Cal, who had tried to look for her, to no avail, and a few minutes earlier, she was in one of the dormitories and the third-class dining saloon.

Suddenly she perked! Someone must have recognized her back at the saloon and had brought her in to this cabin. Just then a door opened. In walked the doctor; the same doctor who treated her earlier for mild dehydration and hypothermia. He had given her something warm to drink. Little did she know this is the same doctor who had earlier treated a young man with a dislocated leg, and two young men who had been nearly frozen to death.

 _Jack!_ she thought. She knew she had saved him, and she knew both of them made it to the rescue ship.

"Ah, you're coming along pretty nicely." The doctor says, as Rose was beginning to sit up. He checks her forehead, and finds it a little warm. Suddenly she heard a door knocking. Rose's eyes followed the doctor as he made his way to the door, then he opens, as Ruth comes in. She has tears in her eyes as she quickly makes her way over to Rose, then embraces her tightly.

"Oh Rose! I am so glad I found you!" she says, still holding onto Rose like a child holds onto a doll.

 _How did she..._ Rose began to wonder.

"Mr. Hockley checked the survivors' list. Out of all the survivors on this ship, you're the only one on this ship named Rose." she says, as if reading Rose's mind.

"Please, ma'am. She's still recovering from the shock of what has happened." The doctor begins.

"Don't you know I know that!" her mother hisses, still embracing Rose. Rose tries to block out everything around her, as she tries to process what had happened. Rose tries to get out of the bed, and shudders when she sees she has been in an unknown gown and is barefooted. " _Who the hell would take the time to—"_ Rose thought.

"Rose, you need to stay in bed." She hears her mother say, trying to wrangle her daughter back in bed. "Rose! I forbid it! You need to get some rest!"

"I need to find Jack!" Rose says, her mother still trying to get Rose back in the bed.

"Rose! I forbid it! You are _not_ to see that boy again. Do you understand? Rose! Control yourself!"

"Mother! You'll give yourself nose bleeds…"

"Ahem. Why don't you get your daughter some cup of tea?" The doctor says, trying to keep the situation from deteriorating in front of him.

"If only Trudy were still here to…"

"Mother!"

"Please, Mrs. Bukater. It will be in the interest of your daughter if you got it." The doctor says. He digs in his little bag and gets out his stethoscope, and places it on Rose's chest, then her back.

"Your breathing is very good. No gurgling like the first time you were brought to me." He gets his reflex hammer, then taps it at Rose's knees. She kicks.

"Excellent reflexes." Finally, he prodded a little stick on her tongue to check the back of her throat. "Excellent. There is a red spot back there. Probably just inflammation from the cold sea. Otherwise you have a clean health." The doctor says, as Ruth came in with a steaming cup of tea. He then continues. "I had to help other people who are in much worse condition than you. I had to help a gentleman with a broken ankle, another with a dislocated knee, as well as a couple of men who had severe frostbite, and another who had fainted. Those are some of my examples."

"Please, I need to find Jack," she says again.

"Please, Miss Rose. You need to get some rest. Don't fight it. You'll find him, you just need to get your rest first." Rose knew it was hopeless. She was still trying to comprehend what had happened, and if she was in some sort of a weird dream, one that she was hoping to wake up with Jack by her side, back on _Titanic_ , in his third-class cabin. She was still weak and knew she had to take care of herself before searching for Jack once more.

"Your mother," he gestured at Ruth, as she gave the doctor a sour look. "has insisted I keep monitoring you every hour or so, but I told her I have other patients I need to tend to, as she thinks you're high on her priority list." the doctor says.

"Yeah, she's like that." Rose sighs, then rolls her eyes, before she crawls back in the sheets, even though the room was too stuffy.

"Your daughter will be fine, Mrs. Bukater. She sustained no injuries of any kind; she just needs to stay warm and hydrated, and see that she gets plenty of rest as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the next cabin." The doctor says, packing his instruments into his little bag.

"Thank you." Ruth finally manages. The doctor walks out, then Ruth locks the door behind him. Ruth looks over at her daughter, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She says again. "I'd thought I have lost you."

Rose's resentment to her mother now resurfaces again. The life she hated so much had reared its ugly head, and was trying to take her back, like the prisoner she was, taking her back to America in chains. The chains of the social life she so desperately wanted to break free from, with the warden being Cal.

"Well-you didn't," Rose says, seething a little, trying to keep her anger in check.

Ruth sat on the bed next to her daughter, trying to converse with her. She even at one point attempted to play nurse to Rose, failing miserably, as she only had maids when she was growing up herself. Eventually a nurse had to be called in, so Rose could be hydrated while she is slowly recovering, while Ruth sat back down on the bed. When it got dark outside the nurse left, and Ruth would go and lock the door again.

There is a knock a few moments later. Ruth gets up from the bed to answer it.

"Why yes, Mr. Hockley, she's right in here, come on in." Cal looks at Rose. Her heart begins racing when she sees him. She attempts to scramble away from the man who, earlier, tried to kill Jack and Jesse. Cal sits on the bed, afar from Rose.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ruth says, then locks the door before she closes it behind her.

"You unimaginable bastard!" Rose says, under her breath.

"Yes, I think I deserved that..."

"You think?!" Rose yelled at him. "You _think_?! You almost got us killed!"

"I wasn't thinking right that night; I was intoxicated…" Cal says, softly, as he feigns sadness, with a fake sniffle. hoping Rose would tone down her anger, and starts feeling sorry for him.

"Dragging Jesse in and trying to 'celebrate' is hardly something you would come up with as an excuse for your intoxication!"

"I was also angry and accidently let my emotions…"

"You actually tried to kill all of us…!" Rose shouts.

"Please, you got to understand, Sw—" Cal tries to explain his side, but Rose doesn't want any more of this. "I acted irresponsibly, irrationally, and foolish. I just wanted to settle our differences, with Jesse, Jack, you and I. We'd been like a family if…"

"That's a lie, and you know it." Rose insists, and turns away, tears coming to her eyes now that Cal would try to bluff his way, telling her they wanted to have a small get-together, but she knew better. She knew of his sudden outbursts long before she met Jesse or boarding the _Mauretania._ She looked back at the monster of a man, who was trying his best at feigning his sadness more.

He began to play his cards. "Rose, Sweetpea. Jack didn't make it. I saw a man earlier who was buried at sea…"

"Stop! You're lying! You're _always_ lying!" Rose snaps, her temper slowly rising over her sadness.

"Please, Rose!" She could see Cal had some tears in his eyes, but she knew better, again. She had been in this situation before. Cal tries to lean in, but Rose continues to push herself against the ship's cold iron walls, to try and get away from this maniac.

"Don't touch _me_!" she yells, then begins to cry in anguish, as she begins curling up in a fetal position against the cold hard hull of the _Carpathia_ , and pulling the blankets tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sweetpea." Cal says.

"How can you be sorry?!" She musters all her strength to yell at him, between her wracking sobs. " _You_ wanted all of this to happen! _You_ wanted him dead! _You_ wanted Jesse dead too!"

Cal gets back up from the bed, letting Rose cry it all out now.

"Try to get some sleep, Rose." He left Rose alone in the room, who is crying harder now. The pain of losing Jack alone is torturous; one that has opened a big hole in her heart. The pain of losing Jesse is agonizing, lost somewhere in the Atlantic, never to be seen again. She also cries for those lost at sea, their bodies floating in the ocean, cold and alone. It makes her cry even harder for those lost; families, siblings; couples who were having a time of their lives. Their screams for help did not come in time, as they were left to perish in that cold sea. All Rose wanted to do now was to die at that point; to be with carefree-spirited Jack, whose laugh she will no longer hear again. She wanted to be in the firm but warm embraces of Jesse, his beautiful thick hair hiding his intense but kind eyes, eyes she will no longer get to see, as well as Jack's blue, piercing eyes. And the others; little Cora, Fabrizio, Tommy, Mr. Andrews, and those now lost at the bottom of the Atlantic. Despite all that has happening to her right now, she knew, deep down, she is now a prisoner; her mother is the chains and Cal is the warden.

Together, they were taking her back to America like she was truly a slave, and the _Carpathia_ is her slave ship.

In the dining hall, a prayer is underway for the remaining survivors, as Eric stands with his hands clasped in front of him, listening to the ship's minister. He slowly looks around in the room, at people he didn't recognize. Majority were of first-class, but some among were second-class, and only a handful of third-class, as he hoped Jack, Fabrizio, or even Jesse might have been in the room as well, while Karl was still laying in the ship's infirmary. He took a deep, shaky breath, as he tried his best not to cry, then turned back to the pastor, hoping to take his mind off of the tragedy and nightmare that had unfolded the night prior. Behind him also stood the Second Officer, with a stern yet stoic expression, as if he had also lost someone dear to him, his hands also clasped in front of him as he listened to the prayers. Eric looked on, as behind him an officer calls upon Charles Lightoller, as he is needed at the bridge, by Rostron. When he arrived the captain points to the sea.

"We're at the place now. I thought you'd like to see for yourself." Lightoller sees parts of the wreck floating, including lifebelts but no signs of life anywhere.

"Oh yes. Thank you, sir."

Rostron: "We've only found one body, I'm afraid. The rest must have been carried further on by the current. Of course, we'll go on searching for any survivors until we turn back to New York."

"Yes, sir. How many..."

"The purser's checked the figures now. We have on board 705 survivors. Several of those in the boats are dead, I'm afraid. Also, I have word that a couple of those survivors are nearly frozen, and one is slowly recovering, while the other, might not make it, I'm afraid..."

Lightoller: "So we have 1500 lost, and two frozen survivors fighting for their lives."

"That's right, yes." Lightoller looks out the bridge some more, as wreckage of the _R.M.S. Titanic_ continue to float past, including a panel where Rose and Jack lay hours earlier, and a door that Jesse laid on. The overturned lifeboat slowly floats away from the wreck site, as the Atlantic slowly claimed the boat; the same boat he helped keep it from sinking under his men's feet. Meanwhile, the last of _Titanic_ 's lifeboat is hoisted onto the _Carpathia_ 's davits, and is being drained of water before being stacked with the rest on deck. Soon, Cottam enters the bridge, with word of the _Californian_ after hearing about the loss of the _Titanic_ , and asking if any assistance is needed.

"Tell them no, nothing. Everything that was humanly possible has been done." Cottam retreats back into the radio room, then Lightoller turns back to Rostron.

"I'd like to see the survivors, if you don't mind." Lightoller says. Rostron led the way, from the bridge, as his passengers helped in any way they could, despite his efforts to keep them separated. They soon come to a door below decks.

"The doctor's cabin is there." Rostron points to the right, then he opens the door adjoining the doctor's cabin. Inside, there were a few men who were huddled around a small heater, and the men Lightoller wanted to see. Lying next to the heater, heavily wrapped in blankets, were Jack and Jesse. Lightoller's mouth lightly twitched at the sight of the young men, as he got on his knees to get a closer look at them. Jack's face seemed to slowly return with color, while Jesse still had a pale plaster-like face. Lightoller stifled a small sob at the sight of Jack, and especially Jesse, and he knew these men had a lot going for their lives. He knelt next to Jesse, then gently brushed his hair, then he put a hand on his forehead, as he muttered a small prayer, before getting up to leave the cabin. Another of _Titanic_ 's officer stood at the door, also seeing the men lying next to the heater, as he muttered under his breath, and balls his fists.

 _20 lifeboats?! Wait until the Board of Trades regulation hears of this!_

Soon Rostron orders the _Carpathia_ to leave for New York, after formally holding a remembrance to those lost at sea, and ordering his men to return to the ship, after a fruitless search of any remaining survivors.


	25. Chapter 24: Gone, But Not Forgotten

Chapter 24

August 29, 1911 New York City

Sixteen-year-old Rose Dewitt Bukater and twenty-nine year old Caledon Nathan Hockley boarded the _R.M.S. Mauretania_ for their trip to Europe, and for Rose to attend the finishing school there in Paris. She didn't look too particularly happy, but she was needed to, for her future was at stake, more for her mother's, since her father's unfortunate death, leaving them buried in debts that needed to be paid off. Just after they boarded, Rose decided she needed some air.

"Come along, Sweetpea." she had heard Cal say to her, but she gave him a knowing smile, before she left for the reception room, where she sat at one of the tables. Before she knew it, she saw a young man, probably no older than herself, at best she guessed the man was seventeen, and he was tall, and gracefully slender. He stepped afoot into the graceful liner, followed by two men behind him. She watched, in amazement and awe, at the young man, who was pulling what appeared to be his hair, but she couldn't tell, as the sun shone directly behind him. Soon, he was on board the _Mauretania_ , and he craned his head, as he seemed to be taken aback by the splendor of the ship, as he looked at the domed ceiling above the staircase, and the elevators, then he looked down the stairs, as something glinted in his hair. She saw the man had his hair clipped, to keep it away from his youthful, delicate face. Even though she saw him very briefly, she saw enough of the man, who had delicate features, that would be forever burned in her memory, as he looked well different for the time. He was unlike anyone Rose had seen before, as if he was unrealistic, except for fairy tales she had heard from her nannies when they used to read to her at night before bed. Except for his hair, and his slight Asian appearance, he looked truly _Edwardian_ , down to his formal wear, and a gracefulness to him. The man adjusted his tie, then straightened his jacket, before he makes his way over to the other two men. He gestured at them, before he followed the steward with his belongings, then disappeared down a corridor. Rose soon felt the urge to follow after the man, but she knew Cal would be furious if he knew what Rose was up to. So she sat back down at the chair in the reception room, hopeful the man would return back to the room, as more people were still boarding the ship.

Her waiting around had finally paid off, and the young man returned once more, as he straightened his hair once more, then clipping it in place. Rose kept waiting for the right moment, while he talked to fellow first-class passengers, and other women were onto him as well. He gave a small smile, his subtle dimples showing, then took a drink from his glass. It was too much for Rose, her body tingling harder, but she knew she had to wait much longer, but at the same time, she kept a watch for her fiancé, for he might come out of nowhere.

The man soon walked over to the staircase, then leaned against the railing. With his head extended, she saw he had a graceful neck, and had a slight hint of an adams apple on his otherwise smooth neck. He swished his glass, then looked at the liquid before he drank the content, as Rose watched the small bump on his neck move with his drinking. She soon saw what the man was swishing in the glass was nothing than a lemon slice swimming in the liquid, which was a highly unusual combination for the time. With no one close by, Rose finally gathered her courage to meet this fine young gentleman. With butterflies in her stomach, and heart pounding loudly in her ears, so loud she thought he might actually hear, Rose finally steps close to the man. As she approached closer she could take in his scent of vanilla, a hint of cinnamon and cologne, and for some strange, unknown reason, the scent of chocolate also wafted from the young man.

He turned his head, and she immediately felt herself blush, and her mouth go dry. She was afraid she might faint. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest.

 _He's...beautiful..._ Rose thought, as she began to be lost in the beautiful sight of this gentleman standing over her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, almost as if musically to her ears, as he gave her a warm smile. He soon gestured to a nearby chair close to the reception room in the Grand Entrance. He helped Rose in her chair, then pulled his closer, as he sat down gracefully. Rose couldn't help herself, as she couldn't stop staring at the man in front of her. Finally, the man spoke, taking his clip out of his hair, then shakes his head.

"I'm Jesse Williams. And what might your name be, miss...miss..."

"R-Rose Dewitt Bukater." Rose quickly said her name, then swallowed. Jesse might be the most beautiful man on the ship, but Rose still felt very uneasy giving him her name. It sounded unusual coming from her. But for this young man, _Jesse_ was indeed a fitting name for this beautifully handsome man sitting in front of her.

"Just like the flora, it's a beautiful name." Jesse says, smiling. He leaned ever so slightly, then flicking his head. "You do blossom beautifully, like your namesake." he smiled once more, as Rose felt a tingling in her spine once more, and blushed. Jesse's soft hair fell back down once more, completely covering his right eye. Rose finally had the courage to ask Jesse.

"So, what are you doing on the _Mauretania_?"

Jesse looked around, his hair hung down in front of his eyes, then he points.

"I'm traveling with my father and that man over there, with the top hat, his walking stick, and cigar dangling from his mouth, he's going to be my new employer sometime in the future." Rose looked at the somewhat pudgy men, and couldn't help herself. She laughed, as she couldn't picture the man, with a mustache, slightly graying hair, and slightly pudgy appearance, could possibly be Jesse's father. Rose suddenly felt much better. She got a good look at the man, who almost resembled her late father...except for the graying hair...and his thick mustache.

"Forgive me for asking, Miss Bukater, what are you doing on the _Mauretania_?" Jesse asked, then coughed lightly. Without thinking, Rose spoke.

"My fiancé wants me to go to finishing school in Paris..." Rose quickly slapped her mouth shut. Jesse stopped his glass midway, then looks up at her.

"Did you say, 'fiancé'? Is he on this ship?" Jesse brushed his soft, thick hair from his eyes, as he looked around.

"Don't look." Rose squirmed, as Jesse saw who Rose was looking at. He saw an arrogant-looking man, with the other men, drinking their brandy, and laughing. Jesse wrinkled his nose a bit, then turned around, as he stuck his tongue out. Rose looked at him, perplexed.

"I despise alcoholic drinks, if you can call it that." Jesse shuddered ever so slightly, while Rose didn't notice. Rose soon pointed to his glass.

"It's water." he said, as he set the water with the lemon piece down on the table, before fixing his hair, then clipping it back in place again. Rose saw that Jesse had thick, but slightly wavy hair, especially at the ends, as he parted it away from his face. She resisted the urge to run her hands through his thick, dark, soft-looking hair, as she sat back in her chair, then resumed the conversation about her marriage to her fiancé.

"My fiancé and I will be getting married sometime in 1912, so I will be going to a finishing school in Paris. Then afterward, we will be looking at various dresses, having the cake tasting, and sending out invitations. We will be sending out invitations to this society called the Philadelphia Society. All of them will be there. However, Mother despises all lavender, but its my color, and it reminds me of Father when we I was young." Rose quickly wiped a tear away.

" _You're_ from Philadelphia? My father works there, at some steel plant. He was supposed to be an associate to someone or something of that nature. What a coincidence." Jesse laughed, and soon Rose joined in. They didn't see who was standing over them, as they continued laughing. Rose, still laughing, looks up, and quickly stops, and clears her throat, in a prissy, ladylike manner. Jesse also sees, and turned his head.

"What is all this about? I demand an answer!" the arrogant man says, his anger rising.

"Cal stop..." Rose pleaded, as tears began welling in her green eyes.

"This is totally, completely unacceptable..." Rose grabbed Cal's arm, as Jesse quickly stood up from his chair.

"Cal stop. We were just..." Rose began to cry, as Cal took an unexpected swing, sort of a modern-day cheap shot, and missed. Jesse was quick to duck down, then clobbered the steel tycoon to his eye. Jesse still stood his ground, as they both watched Caledon Nathan Hockley take a nasty spill into a chair, after tripping over a nearby table. The chair tipped over, sending Cal down with it. He quickly got back up, his eye had completely swollen shut from Jesse's lightning punch. Jesse was ready to punch out Cal once more, but officers quickly rushed to put an end to this charade. They tackled both Jesse and Cal and pried them away from each other. More officers were needed, as Jesse was much stronger, despite being slender. Cal yelled, as an officer quickly swung his arm behind him. Rose saw that passengers had gathered, some with shocked expressions on their faces, while some of the men cheered them on, and another appeared to be betting on them.

"Get ahold of yourself, Mr. Hockley!" an officer yelled. Jesse perked. _Hockley._ He will forever remember that name. Now Jesse knew who his father was working for. He was getting ready to be escorted off the ship, when another officer, presumably the purser, arrived, and handed Jesse a piece of paper. The officers let go of Jesse, and the purser led him to the wireless room, followed by the two men. Rose watched as Cal angrily tugged at his coat, and with eyes burning, he saw Jesse. He gave a sneer, as he saw Jesse disappeared in a corridor, with the two men behind him, and an officer.

...

Beneath the dome of the dining saloon later that evening, in the lower dining area, Jesse, his father and his prospective employer were having an evening of dinner and conversation, amongst the other first-class, while the men had their brandy, and Jesse, his water. Rose watched, from afar, as she carefully and daintily places her napkin on her lap, at Jesse. She still had feelings for him, despite what had happened earlier. A tear had fallen from her eye, as she swung back around, and a steward had given her a plate of foie gras.

"Is something the matter, Sweetpea?" Cal asked, while Lovejoy continues to eat on. Rose quickly wiped the tear away, before she smiled at him, then removes the napkin. Ruth looked on, ready to ask but Rose quickly gets up from the table, and retreated back to her private stateroom, where sat in her parlor suite, and she cried softly...

* * *

April 17, 1912 _R.M.S. Car_ _pathia_

Rose wakes up that evening, as she notices her pillow was wet from her tears. She rubbed her eyes, then realizes she had a realistic-looking dream. Only that actually happened, and Jesse was a real person. She cried once more, as she won't be seeing that beautiful person who almost entered her life. Rose knew Jack was on board the rescue ship; that she was sure of. Her tears began to fall, as she had a horrible thought Jesse had indeed been left behind, and his body was reclaimed by the sea, as the ship rolled gently over the waves. Rose crawled back under the sheets, as she continued to sob, as she was never going to have someone like Jesse again. When Jack would wake up, he would be as devastated as her, as he lost his friends. No Tommy, no Fabrizio, no Cora and certainly, no Jesse. They were now resting peacefully, and watching over her in heaven, and Jack, as they steamed back to New York.

Rose finally went back to sleep, to the motion of the ship's gentle rocking, and dreamed of Fabrizio, Tommy and Cora, Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews, including the rest of the _Titanic_ passengers; and in front of them all, Jesse, with his hair completely obscuring one eye, and dressed the he was like he was back on the _Mauretania._ He was standing next to the _Cherub_ statue, and smiling subtly, as they watched, from above, from the _Titanic_ 's Grand Staircase, in front of _Honor and Glory_.

The clock showed the exact time it disappeared beneath the ocean.


	26. Chapter 25: Home at Last

Chapter 25

April 18, 1912

"Here's your crutch, son." The doctor says, while a passenger of the _Carpathia_ helps a limping Fabrizio to a bench.

" _Grazie_ , _signore_." Fabrizio says as he tries to sit on the bench in the galley, wincing in pain when he does. Another one of the _Carpathia_ 's passengers comes to his aid, as they both help the young _Titanic_ survivor sit on the bench. Soon, one left; the other stayed by Fabrizio's side, while the doctor continued to talk to Fabrizio.

"I have arranged for you to see a doctor in New York as soon as the ship docks, as I have prescribed painkillers for your knee. Now, do you have anyone meeting you at the docks?" Fabrizio isn't sure how to answer the question, as he is coming to America as an immigrant from Italy, and just like Jack he won his tickets to the _Titanic_. Tommy was gone, so was Jack; he would have been helpful right now, or Jesse. Instead he just lied. " _Sì_. Yes, I do." was all he could muster without crying.

"Good, because you will not be able to do anything for a while."

Eric looks over to a couple of men sitting on the bench, one of whom had a crutch next to him. A doctor was speaking to him; the same doctor he'd seen with Karl the day they were rescued. Eric watches the doctor leave, then he walks over to the men, and sits down next to them. Instantly he recognized the man.

"Fabrizio! I thought you died?!" Eric was shocked. Fabrizio was just as shocked, as the passenger stood up, ready to catch Fabrizio if he fell over, as he slowly stood up, along with Eric.

"Eric! _Che sorpresa_!" they embraced once more; the last time they seen each other was during the sinking, after they were awaken by the stewards.

"Where's Karl?"

"He's over there, slowly getting over the loss of his new best friend." Eric says, pointing to Karl, who was sitting on the galley bench by himself, wiping his eyes and nose, while he wept softly. He was sitting opposite of where they were sitting, near a wall, as people around them mingle about in the galley.

"You mean Jesse's…" it was too much for Fabrizio. First Tommy, then Jack, now Jesse. He put his head in his hands and silently wept for his three friends; three friends he's never going to see again. Both Eric and the _Carpathia_ 's passenger put a hand on the sobbing man's shoulders, comforting him during his extremely tough time. Eric knew he's going to have to break the news to his older sister-in-law; that her beloved little brother died on the _Titanic_ , and he knew, deep down, he will regret it. One way or another, she will eventually find out.

"You both can stay over at my brother's place. Then, when you're ready, we'll go to the island for your immigration process. How does that sound?"

Fabrizio couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here, he could have a chance to rebuild his life, start anew in America, all the while to try to get back on his feet. " _Le sono enormemente grato. (I am thankful for the help_ ). _Sei sicuro che non ci siano problemi? (Are you sure it's no trouble?_ )"

" _No_. _Non è un problema_. It's what I can do for friends of Jesse and Jack's. Besides, we're friends as well. And you need to recover as well." Eric points at his leg, then patted Fabrizio's back. The passenger got up from the bench, gave Eric a wave, and shook Fabrizio's hand for the final time, before he disappeared among the throngs of people, never to be seen again. Afterward, Eric sent an officer a telegram that was to be transmitted to his older brother, telling him he survived the sinking, and is returning back to New York, with two immigrants. He left out the part Jesse had not survived as it was too much for him. He also told his brother to inform his parents back in Pittsburgh he was okay, in case if they had to ask what happened to the ship. The officer quickly jotted down what Eric said, then handed the message to both Cottam and Bride in the wireless room, and it was relayed to New York, along with the survivors' names.

...

People were milling about in the galley, still trying to comprehend what had happened up to that point. Some were still angry, others cried over the loss of their loved ones who were trapped in the ship to meet their untimely deaths. To distract themselves, Eric helps Fabrizio up the flight of stairs to go to the deck, with Karl bringing up the rear. It was raining as the _Carpathia_ slowed into New York harbor, with the Statue of Liberty now passing by overhead. Fabrizio remembered how tiny this statue was after leaving Ireland; now it had towered over them. He wanted to get into construction, but hasn't yet told Jack, or for that matter, Eric, of his plans, as right now he has yet to make his decision. The road to recovery, for him, was a long one, but he knows he will persevere, and move on from this tragedy. Same for Karl, as he knows he's not the only one immigrant to go it alone. Jack and Jesse may both be gone, but he must press on as they both stay with Eric and his family in New York.

They look over at the bow of the _Carpathia,_ beyond the neatly stacked lifeboats and lifebelts of the _Titanic._ There was an immense crowd that had gathered at the harbor to see the rescue ship carrying the passengers of the famed _Titanic_. Eric was surprised, not that this was anything new. The _R.M.S. Olympic_ was a big deal last year; the _Titanic_ gained fame mainly because of the massive size she had garnered over her sister ship, as well as the famous passengers she carried, but to top it off was the fact she went down on her maiden voyage, which would be big news globally. News of the sinking had spread almost soon after the _Titanic_ struck a berg, when the press got ahold of the messages the ship has been transmitting, from a place called Cape Race. In all the chaos, Cape Race has been able to descramble the gibberish, and reporters have gotten their hands on a possible story, as well as nearby ships relaying the messages to New York that _Titanic_ was in trouble and in need of assistance.

Soon, Eric, Karl, and Fabrizio saw boats sailing alongside the _Carpathia,_ as the passengers and reporters tried their best to get a first glimpse of the survivors, and the lifeboats that were stacked on the _Carpathia_ 's decks. He knew right then and there that he needed to try his best to avoid being in the negative light as much as possible, as he wanted no part of the fame. He just wanted to mourn for his brother Jesse in peace, and to move on from this madness.

The _Carpathia_ soon docked, and people were slowly beginning to disembark at the _Cunard_ pier, after the crew stopped to drop off the remaining lifeboats over at _White Star_ 's port. Karl, Fabrizio, and Eric were slowly walking off the gangplank, with Fabrizio limping between, of the _Carpathia_ when suddenly they were swamped by reporters, bright lights, and flashing cameras. It was a total catastrophe.

" _Sir, can you give us a scoop?_ "

" _Did it run aground into several icebergs_?"

" _Is it true some people jumped to their deaths?"_

" _Where was the captain in all this_?"

" _Is it true some of the officers shot themselves?_ "

" _How many survived?"_

One reporter even tried to get to Fabrizio, for his injury had caught their attention, but Eric shoves them out of the way, as the trio makes their way through the madness. Eric tries to cover his face in all this mess; some were even offering him money for his side of the story, even if they had to make one up. He couldn't believe these rumors these people were making. He has had enough problems as they are. They make it across the street, away from the docks and the craziness and begins searching for his brother; whom he had told to wait at the docks.

"Eric! Eric! Over here!" a voice called. He turns to see his brother running to him. He was fighting his way through the crowds as he made his way to his younger brother. They both embrace, then shakes hands with Fabrizio and Karl.

"Eric, I'm glad you're alright." Jon says.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Eric says, as a small smile plays on his face. He felt relieved to be back with the family once more. He felt even better being back on firm ground.

"Come on, let's get to the car, away from this craziness, and we'll talk, shall we?" Jon asks. They all agree. Jon helps Fabrizio limp to the car, which was parked in front of the many hotels, and helps him in the passenger seat, while Eric and Karl ride in the back seat. Some of the reporters had apparently followed them as they tried once more to engage with Fabrizio again, but Jon brushed them away. Once in the car, Eric was relieved to be away from the chaos, and sees Jon round his way to the drivers seat. He started the car and drove away. They introduced themselves finally.

"Hello, I'm Jon, Eric's eldest brother."

"Fabrizio"

"Karl"

"So, are you all friends of Jesse's?" Jon asks.

Fabrizio looks down, then answers, while trying to fight back his tears. " _Sì._ We were _un uomo di nome Jack Dawson (with a man named Jack Dawson)_. So, we're _amici_ with Jesse, too." Eric tries his best to translate what Fabrizio was saying, as his Italian was a bit rusty.

Jon then asks. "Where _is_ Jesse? I thought he was supposed to be on this ship. Is he still back at Southampton?" All three began to shift uncomfortably in their seats, especially Eric. He reaches for his head, as if to straighten his hat, only to realize he'd lost it back at Southampton. Jon picked it up. "You know; Jessica will pick up on it when we get back to the house. One way or another, she will want to know what happened to her brother, and my little brother-in-law." They sat quietly the entire car trip, as they made their way to a small town of Flushing, New York.

They reached the house well into the darkness, as the rain began to subside. Jon parks the car next to the house, then gets out to help Fabrizio out of the car. They arrived at the house that Jesse and Jessica's older half-brother Matthew bought for them just a few years prior. They had moved to New York, fresh from the country side, to look for better opportunities. Now, Matthew lives further, in a place known as SoHo, New York, and he had a much longer commute to his work. The house was surrounded by a small picket fence in a quieter part of New York. It was indeed home, without the damper of Jesse not being there.

"Daddy! Daddy! Uncle 'Ewik'!" Jon's little rambunctious kid shouts excitedly, as he runs out of the house. Jon rolls his eyes, as he told the his son numerous times he needs to wear his jacket at a time like this. Eric scoops up his nephew, then looks at the child. The little kid had dark brown hair and eyes; it was like looking into Jesse's younger self. Eric tries to fight his tears, as his nephew wraps his little arms around his uncle's neck.

"Daddy, what's wrong with uncle Ewik?" as Eric slowly puts him down. Jon tries to comfort his younger brother, as his son runs around the small crowd, questioning everything around him now.

"Jack, run inside and go get Mommy, okay?" Jon says, as he helps Fabrizio up the stairs to their home. Eric gives a warning stare to Jon, to not to do this.

"She has to know, Eric." Jon says. Eric inhales sharply, knowing full well that Jessica was against her brother doing anything without anyone being behind his back, as he nervously scratches the back of his head. Jon helps Fabrizio sit on the couch, and Karl takes the chair next to the fireplace.

"Daddy, where's uncle 'Dessy?' What happened to that man's leg?" Jack then asks, pointing at Fabrizio's crutch and his leg. Jessica comes down the stairs, who was then shocked by the unexpected extra company.

 _Oh boy,_ thought Eric, as he takes another deep breath, then swallows hard.

"Something has happened Jesse, is it?" she asked very softly. Jon helps her down the last part of the stairs to a couch, then sits next to Fabrizio. Eric tries to ignore the glaring newspaper headlines on the table: _Titanic Disaster; Great Loss of Life_. He noticed another under that: _Titanic sinks four hours after hitting iceberg; 886 rescued by_ Carpathia _, probably 1250 perish; Ismay safe, Mrs. Astor maybe, noted names missing_. He looks up as he sees Jessica getting up again and goes into the kitchen to prepare some tea. They sat in silence, the clock ticking away in the room they were sitting in. Eric couldn't help but look at the table once more, as he saw one newspaper that caught his eye. It had an absurd headline that said the _Titanic_ was being towed to Halifax for repairs after the passengers had been rescued, and that everybody on board were safe and accounted for. He sighed, wishing that it was true, but it wasn't. Outside they heard a lone dog barking in the distance. They suddenly hear the kettle whistle, and moments later, Jessica comes in, with cups of steaming tea. Jon gets up then helps her serve to their new guests.

"What happened to the cookies?" Jon asks, as he took a peek inside the empty cookie jar. Jessica points to her mischievous son, as he tried his best at putting on a hangdog expression.

"Can I have some tea, Mommy?" Jack asks.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can have a little, then it's off to bed with you." His mother says.

"Okay." Jack smiles, then asks. "You okay, Uncle Ewik?" Eric looks over at his nephew and forces a weak smile.

"I could be better, Jack." He murmurs, as he takes a slow sip of his tea. He knew how much Jesse and his nephew were very close with each other, and loves to play with each other, even on some occasion he would tell him bedtime stories, mostly about pirates. He knew his younger brother-in-law would make a perfect father one day.

"Jack, what about you and Daddy read a bedtime story after you finish your tea?" His mother asks.

"Okay," Jack says, finishing his cup of tea, then going to the sink to put the cup in, before running upstairs, with his father following him.

"Getting big now, isn't he?" Eric asks quietly. Jessica smiles at her younger brother-in-law, then takes a sip from her tea. The room is suddenly quiet again, except for the sounds of Jon reading a story for his son. Karl has fallen asleep, his head tilted far back, and his mouth was open. Fabrizio begins nodding off, as he tries to hold his head up with his hand. Eric suddenly weeps. It was simply too much for him at this point. He puts his face in his hands, knowing he had lost the brother-in-law he had only known for a short time. Fabrizio snapped awake, now this time he was next to comfort his friend during this hardship, as he sat down next to Eric, and gently puts a hand on his back.

Unlike his older brother and Jessica, he and Jesse had just found out they were brothers-in-law when Jesse came to visit, as his father brought him to New York the second time, to see the _Olympic_ complete her maiden voyage, on June 21, 1911. When they boarded the _Olympic_ back in February, there were times he and Jesse didn't get along throughout the voyage. The worst was being down in third-class in _Titanic_ , and if things were normal, he would've strangled Jesse for that, but he knew he would lose, as Jesse was much stronger, despite being slender. Nonetheless, he still loved him like a little brother. He watched him disappear when the boat was lowered, making that "V" sign. Jessica embraces Eric, as he cried even harder now. She knew her little brother; as he was known for being a risk taker, and getting himself in places he shouldn't be. Which was why Jessica thought her brother went down with the _Titanic_ ; as he had tried to become the hero of sorts and attempted the daring rescue of the passengers to a lifeboat as much as he can.

"You and I both know Jesse was crazy at times. Like that one time he caught himself in the fence, trying to wrangle that pony?" she says, between sobs and sniffles. Eric remembered Jesse being kicked by that pony once, in his back. Which is up until his death Jesse had been rubbing the small of his back once in a while. " _Oh, my back,"_ He would say. " _That damn pony. It may be small, but that thing can kick!"_ Eric manages to wring out a smile, while tears came to his eyes.

Eric looks up, he knew, somewhere in heaven, Jesse's wrangling horses for God now.

Eric rubs his eyes, and sniffles. He smiled at his beautiful sister-in-law. She did indeed looked a lot like Jesse. Eric quickly turns away in embarrassment and shame, as his face grows red. Jessica had been relieved her brother-in-law made it out of the ship, despite how much he had seen in that short span of one night. She thought Eric had seen Jesse, playing hero on the massive ship as it was going down, putting his own life on the line to save those people. She was horrified one morning when the paper read _Titanic Sunk_ on the front page. She had spent many sleepless nights and days worrying she might ever see them all again, until the telegram has been sent saying Eric was alright, and was bringing in immigrants. There was concern when Jesse wasn't mentioned in the telegram; and she had assumed the worst. Her suspicions had been confirmed when they arrived home, only to find Jesse was indeed missing from the group.

Though they may have only met for a short time, Eric wanted to remember Jesse, not because, to him, he was a thorn on his side at times, but to remember him as a younger brother he never had. This was just days after her father had stayed at the house, to prepare for his European trip and had boarded the _Olympic,_ not knowing his son and Eric were coming back aboard the sister ship on her now ill-fated maiden voyage.

Jessica pours him more tea, then some for herself. Jon comes down the stairs, very slowly, clearly giving his wife and brother in the room the privacy, despite the immigrants in their seats, while Karl was now beginning to wake up.

"More tea, please." Eric says softly. Jessica reaches for the kettle before she pours him more. Jon takes his place between Fabrizio and Eric. All five of them sit there now, in complete silence, as the hours tick by. Somewhere, a dog barks in the dead of night. Their tea becomes cold in front of them, until Eric decides to speak once more.

"I'm really sure you want to know what happened…" he began, slowly.

"Eric, you don't have to share it right now..." Jessica begins.

Eric puts his hand up, then inhales deeply. "The thing is, I want to share it all with you, especially to our guests…" he looks at Fabrizio and Karl. "And to Mother and Father, who I know will want to know what happened, especially your Father, Jessica. I know if Jesse…" He sniffs, wipes his eyes, and inhales deep, then continues, "If Jesse were here, he'd want you to know the truth as well."

"You don't have to rush yourself, Kiddo." Jon says.

"I guess the best place is to start from the very beginning…" Eric began.


	27. Chapter 26: Remembrance

Chapter 26

April 19, 1912

With the news of the loss of the _R.M.S. Titanic_ now spreading around the globe like wildfire, President William Howard Taft wasn't aware of it, nor of his good friend Archibald Butts. During the evening of the sinking, he was at a theatre, watching a play that was going underway. Like many people, he thought the _Titanic_ was also saved, and that everyone, including his good friend, were safely on board the rescue ship, and they were making their way to Halifax. Taft didn't get the official word until long after the _Titanic_ disappeared beneath the waves. He was frantic, wanting every personnel of the press to update him about the whereabouts of Major Butts. He would been soon be devastated to hear that his good friend was lost among those who perished with the ship. Theodore Roosevelt also heard, and he too, spoke of his grief and shock. Archibald Butts had served both presidents, but Taft regarded him more of a younger brother and a member of his family.

President Taft's inquiry would be one among hundreds from all over the country that would be received at the _White Star_ offices.

April 21, 1912

With the _Titanic Inquiry_ now going underway as to find out why the impossible had happened, across town, in a small home Eric is the first person to wake up, as the sun shone through the lace curtains of his nephew's room. He pushes his dark hair away from his forehead, as his blue eyes slowly adjusts for the light that was filtering into his nephew's room, where he also shared with Fabrizio and Karl. He slowly sat upright, and his eyes met Jesse's former room, the door closed off as if it was a tomb of sorts. The night they arrived from the _Carpathia_ the family agreed that Jesse's room was strictly off limits, even though Jessica's father occasionally stays at the house before his business trips to Europe, and had used the room numerous times.

Eric sniffled lightly, hoping he wouldn't wake up his friends/guests, or that matter, his little nephew. He stirred lightly under his covers, then sighed before returning back to his sleep.

 _He must be having another wonderful, adventurous dream about his uncle again_ , Eric thought tearfully, as he wasn't ready to explain the concept of death to his nephew until he was a bit older. He wiped his eyes, as he slowly got up from the carpeted floor in Jack's room. He tip-toed his way to his brother's room, and found the couple still soundly asleep in their bed. Jon had missed work since their arrival to comfort his wife, as she lost sleep after she found out Jesse never made it back home. Jon snorted, as he turned about in his sheets, before returning back to sleep. With his heart hammering in his ears, Eric carefully made his way to Jesse's room, careful to step over some of the floorboards that squeaked. He was almost hopeful he was in a dream, and that Jesse was actually in his bed, snuggled comfortably. Slowly, he turned the knob, and ever so slowly as the door creaked, and was disheartened to find the bed perfectly made, exactly how he left it, or his father-in-law had stayed in the room and made the bed before his European departure.

Eric's body shook with his sobs; seeing the empty bed was too much for him, and of Jesse's beautiful picture on the little nightstand. He laid his head down on the dresser and wept for his younger brother-in-law, whom he's never going to see ever again. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, and carefully takes the picture from the stand, as if he might drop it, making Jesse forever lost in memory.

Eric studied the picture, the only known photo of his brother-in-law in the house. He was soon drawn in by Jesse's beauty, which almost looked like an artwork than a person. He looked at the picture with great detail. His dark hair was neatly parted to one side, and had beautiful waves at the ends, that framed his delicate face. He had on his school uniform as he graduated the boarding school from somewhere out west. His eyes...it was too much for Eric to bear looking at his brother-in-law. He carefully placed the picture, face down on the bed, before weeping in great sadness that he will never see Jesse again.

Jessica stood at the door, as she watched with a heavy heart of her brother-in-law, sitting on the bed, crying. She saw the picture frame sitting next to him, as he cried in his hands. Jessica leaned in, as she led Eric out of the room. She was also carrying her beloved brother's picture, as she carefully closed the door behind them, and led Eric down to the living room. The picture was carefully placed on the shelf, while Jon brought out some candles and lit them, then places them next to Jesse's picture. Fabrizio quietly came down the stairs, along with Karl as he was helping him down the stairs. His leg had healed quickly, much to his amazement, though he was still weak to walk on it just yet. They slowly made their way to the somber living room, where Fabrizio saw the picture, as he managed to choke back his tears, before managing to speak, though with slight difficulty.

" _Jack ancora addormentato (Jack's still asleep)"_ he says softly, as his voice cracked just mentioning Jack's name. Eric looked up, then nods to his sister-in-law, assuring her that her son was indeed still sleeping, for he didn't want him to know, just yet, of what truly happened to his uncle. As he and Jessica knew, Jack was very close with Jesse, and had always looked up to him, more of like an older brother he wished he was, rather than an uncle, and Jesse was very excellent at being a brotherly figure to his nephew. Meanwhile Fabrizio had nothing of Jack; no picture, nothing. Nonetheless, he began his prayer in Italian, as everyone bowed their heads, that Jack, Tommy, Helga and Jesse had made their way to heaven, along with the souls who had died on the ship. Once he was done, he wept softly for his friends, and especially for Jack, and Jesse. Karl looked up at the picture, only to quickly look away, as he felt the tears sting his eyes. With a huge lump in his throat, he wished Jesse a safe journey, while looking back at the picture, as the last candle flickered, then finally went out.

...

April 25, 1912

Fabrizio had been knocked off from one of the lifeboats, after he tried to help free a boat from the ropes. The water now is unbearably cold, as he struggled to stay afloat. People around him splashed about, screaming, wailing in agony, but he was trying to find any means to escape. He was ready to make his swim, until he heard cables snap, then splashed the water next to him. Fabrizio turned, and sees the giant funnel falling towards him. It falls, crushing him in the process...

...

Fabrizio awoke, panting and sweating. The house was still dark, and quiet, save for the silent breathing of Karl, and light snoring coming from Eric. Little Jack groaned, then shuffled about in his sleep. He slowly sat back up, then rubbed his face. That dream looked so real; him trying to free the ropes, but was pushed off. Luckily for him, a piece of the funnel hit his leg, dislocating it. The pain had subsided since then, but he could occasionally feel it in the form of a 'charley horse' now. He wiped his tears from his eyes, then scanned about the dark room, while his eyes slowly adjusted for the dark, until he could make out the shadows in the room. A window brought in filtered lights from the city, but it still wasn't enough to make the room bright. He laid back down, unable to go back to sleep. He slowly got back up, and carefully made his way to the hall.

Fabrizio made his way to the stairs, but missed his step, and tumbled down while the carpet nearly muffled his fall. Both Jessica and Jon, along with Eric and Karl, quickly ran to his aid, after hearing the commotion.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, worry on his face. Fabrizio gently rubbed his leg, then carefully moved it.

"Don't move it too much." Jon placed a hand on the young man's shoulders. "We'll take you to the hospital. Let them look at it." Both Jon and Karl helped their friend back to his feet, then helped him to the car. Jon drove Fabrizio to the hospital, to get his leg checked upon.

April 26, 1912

By the end of the week, Eric had finally managed to return back to Philadelphia, as he worked for the Hockley Steel Co., for the last couple of years. He told his sister-in-law to be strong, as Jesse would be looking down from above. He gave a final, huge tearful hug to his beautiful sister-in-law, shook hands with Karl, and a final embrace with Fabrizio, before he left the house. Meanwhile, Jon finally returned back to work in the middle of the week, while Fabrizio and Karl stayed behind, to help out with duties around the house, and to hopefully get their citizenship in the process. Fabrizio stood at the porch, as he watched Eric climb into a cab. Karl stayed inside the house, as he watched Jack play with his toys on the carpet. The car slowly puttered off, carrying Eric to the Grand Central Station, for he needed to be at work for the Hockley Steel the following week.

Fabrizio took a deep shaking breath. Just as he did, a sudden gust of breeze blew, stirring up some dried leaves and dirt in front of the house, then carrying them over the small picket fence, into the dirt street ahead. Soon, Jessica and Karl stepped out, after putting Jack in his bed for his afternoon nap, and Karl was done with the dishes, and a quick sweep of the living room. Jessica had memories of her younger brother, as she looked at the picket fence. He did almost all of the work to their home, including putting up the fence, while Jon never found the time to do so. Her most fondest memories were of the porch, which he and their father had rebuilt, before they left for Southampton aboard the _Mauretania_. She knew the house still had some much needed repairs to be worked on; the roof leaked, the windows were drafty, and the back door never seemed to close properly. Even the toilet had trouble flushing at times as well. Even Jesse worked on their car on a few occasions, but never getting to the root cause. The 1910 Model T was still parked, exactly where they left it since their arrival, as Jon took the cab instead. Fabrizio hoped someday he would get to drive the car, and to have his own, as he looked longingly at the car. But right now, he and Karl had better start preparing for their path to citizenship, even though their their papers went down with the ship. And what was left of their lives as they followed their respective companions for a better opportunity in America.

Jessica took a deep breath, then looks up at the clear blue sky. Despite what has happened to her beloved brother, deep down, she knew, even with a slightest hope, he was still alive, somewhere, in this big, growing New York. Maybe in a hospital somewhere, or wandering and completely dazed, she knew with a slightest hope Jesse was still alive. Even if it was just a sliver of hope.

It would be another week before her father finally returned from his Paris business trip, without a slightest clue that Jesse would ever return back to the States. He had always said Jesse might've found work in France or England, or he might have gone to one of the finest engineering schools Germany has to offer, as his employer wanted him to go there. Around this time also, Fabrizio had finally gotten his leg checked, and to gather his courage as he prepares to earn his American citizenship, despite losing their papers in the ship.

The future was looking bright for the two men, even though they lost their friends in the disaster.

* * *

 _A/N In my opinion, this is not my strongest, but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, even if it's a dense fanfic._


	28. Chapter 27: Survivor

Chapter 27

May 19, 1912

"Rose…"

That was the sound of the first survivor who was pulled from the water, after the sinking of the _Titanic_. The young man's eyes try to adjust to the bright white surroundings, as if trying to wake up from a dream.

Jack tries to sit up. His body aches as he tries to even put his body up. He winces in pain. He looks down, surprised he is in a white hospital garb. He turns to look at the chair next to him; his clothes was folded in a neat pile; the same clothes he wore the night of the sinking, and the remains of the handcuffs Rose broke free for him. In his arm an IV tube has been injected, and the bag is over his head. His body shakes slightly as he tries once again to sit up, with considerable amount of weakness consuming him. The last thing he remembers from the sinking is he and Rose were out in the middle of the freezing Atlantic, and the promise to her is to not let go. He remembers the extremely cold and how hopeless the situation has become. Then everything seemed to go black as he heard Rose, as if from a distance, calling him in an echo. He wanted to live, he truly wanted to, badly, but his body was giving up and the complete exposure was unbearable. And as if from a considerable distance, he heard a whistle blow...

Against all odds, he survived.

A nurse, who seemed a few years older than him, walked in the room.

"You're awake?!" she yelps in surprise, as she sees Jack trying to right himself in the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Jack says, shrugs and manages a weak laugh, before cringing in pain, then lays back down in the bed with a slight groan.

"I'll go get the doctor." the nurse says. He then tries to get back up to sitting position once more, before he begins to scan his surroundings to try and look for Rose, as those red beautiful curls had stood out, anywhere he could see as far his eyes can see. But he is in a room, by himself, while a occasional hubbub occurred outside his room. She had told him she'd promise to be alive for him. He told her that cold night she's better off in a warm bed at old age, and made a promise she'd never let go. The doctor comes in, before acknowledging.

"Where am I?" Jack asks, as the doctor flips through his papers and charts in a clipboard.

"Welcome to New York, son. You're in St. Vincent's Hospital." The doctor answers, before checking his vital signs, after he tells the nurse to bring something warm. "You were one of the lucky ones who were pulled out of the water and into the rescue ship. Here, put this under your tongue." He says, checking Jack's chest and back with his stethoscope.

"Here. Up." the doctor motions Jack. He closes his eyes and winces as the doctor puts Jack in sitting position. "Your limbs are pretty stiff. But I will check to see if you have any reflexes left." He gets out his little reflex hammer, and taps it at Jack's knee. The boy's legs barely kick.

"How long have I been out?" Jack asks.

"Hmm. Oh, about a month now." Jack was stunned, then blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what the doctor was saying.

"Yes, you were completely out. To be honest, no one was expecting you to survive. You were almost frozen when you were brought aboard the rescue ship, and yet you were still breathing. I must say, that was some fight you had going on."

Jack was stunned beyond belief. He was overwhelmed by the fact he's unconscious for a month, yet here he is, sitting in a hospital bed. Listening to the doctor.

"Your limbs are stiff, but they're in good working order, and you were lucky we didn't have to amputate any." the doctor says. The nurse comes in with a hot soup and places it in front of Jack. She gives him a wink before leaving the room. The nurse's attraction to Jack was clear, even when he was still recovering. He reached for the cutlery with his pale hands.

"Oh, you better not eat too fast, now. Your body's got to get used to eating again." The doctor insists. Jack obeys and takes a small sip of the soup. He thought Rose could be in the hospital.

"H-have you treated a young woman, by the name of Rose? She has red curls..." Jack began, his eyes began stinging with tears.

"No, I'm sorry. Never seen her, nor have I treated someone with that description."

Jack's heart sinks. He sighs deeply, the hope of finding Rose was slowly slipping away.

"But there is still a chance she survived, son," the doctor says, keeping the boy's hopes up. "You and the others are just one of the many individuals from the disaster. The reason you had a John or Jane Doe as your name because we couldn't identify you."

"Oh, my name is Jack Dawson."

"Jack, huh. I'll go put your name on the list of survivors." the doctor says, writing his name on a piece of scrap paper, then gets ready to leave.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Jack asks

"About a week, until your body has a chance to heal and become stronger once again. By any chance, are you meeting anyone outside?"

Jack sighs, as he felt a little lump beginning to form in his throat, and his voice cracked a little. "No sir, not that I know of..."

Fabrizio was dead, so was Tommy; even Jesse was gone. Rose was still missing and who knows if anyone has ever seen her. He had no one looking for him. Had Rose thought he was dead as well? He knew he had to go out and find her; he needed to look at the survivors' list and see if Rose was among the survivors. He had known her for only three days, yet she has run away with his heart, as she had risked her life to save him from the sinking ship. Now would be the perfect chance to rekindle that love for Rose, even if she knew he was dead.

 _How can you fall in love with someone for just those three short days?_ Jack wondered, feeling the tears beginning to well in his eyes again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay." the doctor smiles at Jack, then places a kind hand on his shoulder.

Jack shrugs, as he tried to swallow the lump. "I have been on my own before." The doctor turns to walk out, before noticing the cuffs that were sitting on top of his piles of clothes.

"May I ask you something, son?" Jack looks up, surprised. Then he knows why. He looks at the broken cuffs. Jack becomes embarrassed and gets even more nervous. The doctor points with his pencil. "The-broken cuffs…" he began.

"Oh that. I was framed on the ship for something I didn't do. That girl I talked about-she's the one who freed me before the ship went down."

The doctor clears his throat. "Ah, I see. Do you think they will ever find you again?"

"No, sir. I can assure you the people who did this to me have gone down with the ship. I have never done anything illegal in my life." That was a half lie. He had gambled his way on the ship, and taken a jacket, but to be framed, that was something entirely different.

"Well, that's excellent to hear. May they burn in hell for doing that to you." He turns for the door again.

"Sir..." Jack began. The doctor looks back, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you have any paper and pencils, to uh, pass the time." Jack says, a little nervous.

"Why, certainly. I will get the nurse to bring you some. And it will also get your arms working again and to strengthen your muscles once more." Jack smiles more now, as he finishes his meals, when the nurse came and cleaned them from Jack's room. She was smiling at him the entire time.

Unbeknownst to him that, just two days later, another patient is waking from his coma-like state, in the next room behind him.


	29. Chapter 28: Awake

Chapter 28

May 21, 1912

Another _Titanic_ survivor begins to awake from his comatose-like state. His eyes opened. The singeing white light was strong to his eyes, as he tries to blink them open, but his eyes began to hurt, from the lack of tears, and being closed for too long. He tried to shift in his bed, the agonizing pain comes shooting back. His mouth was dry.

Jesse could only utter a small squeak as he tried to roll over in his bed. He tried to sit back up, his body began protesting his every move, as his joints were too stiff from lack of movement, and he lays back down on the bed. Even with the pain of stiff joints and tight muscles he barely manages puts his hand on his head, and begins to cough. Despite his dry mouth, little phlegm flies from his mouth. He looks around, trying to take in the white light and his surroundings, until he could make out a room of some sort. He looks down, and finds he is dressed in white hospital garb. He slowly looks at his arm, and sees an IV tube injected in his right arm. He follows the tube to a liquid filled bag that was over his bed.

 _Oh, my head_. he thought, as he rubs his forehead with difficulty. He tries to rub his eyes, to make them adjust and come into focus.

"Oh, you're also awake!" the nurse yelps, making Jesse flinch. She appeared to be slightly older than Jesse, as she comes into the room. "I'll go get the doctor. Two in the past two days."

 _What…?_ Jesse thought, as he lays back down on the bed. Moments later the doctor comes in.

"Ah, finally you're back in the world, too. That was a record. Two in two days this week, that is some miracle. I thought the nurse was making things up." The doctor looks at Jesse's vital signs, followed by a reflex. "This way. Up." Jesse cringes in pain as he's helped to sitting position. "Here, put this under your tongue."

"Where am I?" Jesse asked with difficulty, as the doctor prods inside his mouth with the stick.

"Don't talk yet, son. You might choke on this," the doctor warned, while Jesse tries not to gag with the stick in his mouth.

"You're in New York. St. Vincent's Hospital." The doctor says, as he wrote something in the clipboard. Jesse quickly calculated, then knew he must be a considerable distance from his sister's and brother-in-law's house, despite the fact that he's not too familiar with the city, except for trips to the docks with his father, and Coney Island. He had also heard of stories of a large park somewhere in the city, namely Central Park, which he has also never seen, and would someday like to see for himself. Nonetheless, he felt relieved, as if he was much closer to them than ever.

"You were also one of the lucky ones to be pulled from the water from the sinking ship." the doctor continued.

The ship!

"How long have I been out, sir?"

"About a month, and just recently another had just woke up before you." Jesse looked quite lost. "You were also nearly frozen when you were brought on board to the rescue ship. Frankly, the doctor and crew on that rescue ship were very concerned with you. You are truly a miracle from God. They have told me you have died and came back; how you did it will still continue to amaze those officers and the doctor on that ship. All they could do for you at that point was perform a resuscitation. They were going to bury you at sea if it failed, as the doctor on board couldn't do much but keep you warm and say prayers." Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had died, then came back?

The doctor asks the nurse to fetch him something warm to eat. She obliges, then winks at Jesse. Jesse had been overwhelmed by the fact he was unconscious, and he was shocked at the news that he had nearly died at some point, during the month. He was surprised those doctors didn't just give up on him, and had simply tossed him in the ocean if he did.

He sobbed slightly, remembering all those people lost at sea, nobody coming to claim whose who they had belonged to. he also sobbed to himself, that no one would give up on him, and tossed him to the ocean, to be among the dead. The nurse came back, with a bowl of soup. Jesse sniffles, inhales deeply, then wipes his eyes.

"I have performed several blood transfusions to keep the blood circulating, and to get rid of any cold blood that has remained." the doctor continues. "Once your body heat returned to relatively stable, we have kept you under constant watch. We were totally unsure if you'd have awaken at this point."

Jesse is stunned beyond belief.

"Hmm. Your limbs also appear to be in excellent working order, despite the stiffness. You truly are a miracle, as we didn't have to amputate any of your limbs as well. The blood transfusions have worked perfectly." The doctor motions for the nurse, who then walks into the room and places the soup in front of him. Jesse could tell, despite his pale and slight unkempt appearance, the nurse was having an attraction towards him.

"Uh…you were saying something about two in the last two days. What does that mean?" Jesse asks, furrowing his brow, as the nurse prepares to spoon feed him.

"Oh, that. You were the second patient that has awaken. You were one of several of the John Does brought to in to our infirmary. A young man had just awakened two days before you did."

Jesse tries to slurp his soup. "Careful, now. You'll have to take it slowly, as you have been out for a while. Your body will have to get used to eating once more." the doctor says, then gets up to leave. Jesse looks around the room. His clothes from the sinking were neatly folded in a chair next to him. Jesse takes a slow slurp. The warm liquid felt better as it hits his stomach, making him feel nourished and he felt his strength seemed to return once more.

"By the way, can you tell us your name so we don't call you ' _Titanic_ John Doe'?" the doctor asks.

"Jesse Williams." Jesse tells him, then asks, "How long do I have to remain here, doctor?" He had a little soup dribbling from his mouth, which he tried to slurp at. The nurse quickly jumps up to wipe his chin of the liquid.

"We'd like to hold you for another week or so, so there are no further complications, especially since your near death, and then you'll be free to go. By the way, do you have anyone that will help you, while you're making a full recovery?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you have a telephone that I can use in the near future?"

"Yes, but right now try and get some rest."

"Okay." Jesse stretches and yawns, despite his joints popping and hurting, it felt good moving around again. A nurse helps him lay down again, before looking into his dark eyes, then leaving the room, before Jesse slowly fell asleep for the night.


	30. Chapter 29: A Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 29

May 14, 1912

Karl, Fabrizio were looking for any employment opportunities that had opened up, while Jon was driving them around on his days off. Despite Fabrizio wanting to get into construction the first thing companies told him was that he had to have some sort of experience. He knew how to lay down a foundation, but that was it. Karl, meanwhile didn't know what to do. There are so many choices, but which one to pick out? He had been working with Jesse for a short time tearing down European cars in a shop back at his old home in Helsinki. Jesse was excellent with his hands, and could build an engine within a day, then get it running, just like he did back when they were broke down in Finland, in a middle of a snowstorm. It has now been almost a month since the sinking and things began to look up for the two immigrants. Both Fabrizio and Karl, not having any sort of identification as their passports and any identifications are at the bottom of the Atlantic, still managed to become U.S. citizens, with little implications.

Unbeknownst to them, on the one month anniversary of the sinking, a silent film depicting the _Titanic_ 's sinking had been released, aptly titled _Saved from the Titanic_.

…

April 30, 1912

Two weeks after the sinking Fabrizio had boarded a ferry to Ellis Island, after gathering his courage and strength to become an American citizen. His belongings were in one rucksack; clothes, passports, identification papers, had all gone down with the ship. He had a nervous breakdown, trying to figure out how he must prove his identity to the customs officials. Instead, he was greeted by the officials, who knew of the situation, and had quickly processed his new papers before setting him off back on America. When he came back to the house, he told Karl he must do the same, as custom officials were slowly changing their minds and going back to what they were doing prior to the sinking. Karl was just as nervous, but he managed to go to Ellis Island and get his papers processed as well.

…

Now two weeks have passed since the two immigrants have received their papers to be American citizens, despite being without Jack or Jesse. Fabrizio has cried himself to sleep on numerous occasions. What he and Jack have wanted to plan once they entered New York and the two were to go from there. Karl was the same way. He and Jesse had planned to go back into the country, to help run his father's old business, and to possibly fix up the old house there. With infrastructures and cars still in their infancy, the only way to get to their destination is by rail, which can take upwards of a week.

While Fabrizio and Karl attempt to learn something at the house, Jon suggested to them that they could help out with the family's farm back out west, and possibly help his father-in-law run the business, even though Jesse was gone. For the days they spent at the house, not looking for employment, they kept the place tidy and orderly, and busied themselves entertaining Jon's little son Jack. Jon told them they were not allowed to go into Jesse's room, which they promised. Not even to clean the room, or organize the bed. Deep down Fabrizio knew, even if it's a sliver of hope, that Jesse and Jack were both alive, somewhere, and that they were recovering in this large, growing city.

...

May 23, 1912

Another week has passed since they have sent out applications, and have not heard from any of their prospective employers. It was looking a bit grim for both Karl and Fabrizio, when out of nowhere the telephone rang. Fabrizio poked his head in from the kitchen.

"Can you get that?" he asked. He was peeling potatoes for the evening dinner. Karl hoped it was one of their employers as he made his way to the candle-stick telephone. He picked up the two-piece receiver, after moving the couch to get the dirt from there.

"Hello."

Through the crackle of the phone, a person with a deep voice answered on the other end, though it sounded a bit raspy, as if the person hadn't had any water to drink in a while. He tried to clear his throat, before speaking with a slight difficulty. "Hello, is this the Almstead residence?" Karl thought he was hearing things, as that voice almost sounded familiar.

Too familiar.

The person tried coughing again, before speaking. "Hello? Did I get the wrong residence again?" Another cough followed. Karl nearly dropped the receiver. Tears came to his eyes. It felt like forever hearing that voice again. He thought he would never, ever, hear that voice again. Karl tried to hold back his crying, but his voice broke as he spoke into the receiver.

"J-Jesse?"


	31. Chapter 30: A Nice Surprise

Chapter 30

May 24, 1912

With the U.S. Senate Inquiry beginning to wrap up its final _Titanic_ sinking findings in New York, back at the hospital Jack could hear someone cough, and often at times hacking and hocking in the next room behind him.

 _Poor guy_. _Probably someone just getting over a virus_. He thought, as he heard the person hawk a good-sized phlegm behind him. Jack cringes at the sound as the person in the next room was hawking and coughing fairly hard, but he had done it himself as he showed Rose how she 'could spit like a man' back on the _Titanic,_ before Margaret Brown helped him get ready for the dinner.

" _Well, you're about to go into the 'snake pit'._ " Margaret's voice began to echo in his head, as he tried to draw something else, to get his mind from the place he was in. All he had in his mind was Rose. Wondering if she was safe, or stuck with Cal, trying hastily to marry her, on the account of Ruth's money troubles. He ended up drawing Rose's portrait on his blank sheet of paper, as best he could, since his sketch pad went down with the ship. He longed for that sketch book, as it had his life drawn in there, the people he met, even if they were prostitutes. Out of those, only one drawing had meaning to him. That woman, with the tattered shreds of a coat and jewelry she wore all the time. She was waiting for her long-lost love to come returning back to her, as she sat waiting for him at that bar. He felt as if though he was in this woman's place, as he was waiting for _his_ long-lost love to return back to him. He also wondered about Jesse, hoping if he had survived the freezing water once he left the sloping deck, and was also put in a lifeboat. He felt like he had a double; he was also into living life at its fullest, he was an artist, and he had life at that party, and even helped set it up. Jack also noticed Jesse was more into lending a helping hand to people, even if they didn't need it. He also wanted to help Rose out of the place she was in, help her spread her wings and enjoy life to its fullest. If only Jesse was still alive he would have his help with this huge feat, of rescuing Rose from Cal and of the society she hates.

Jack got ready for his discharge from the hospital. He changed out of his hospital garb and into his clothes he wore the night of the sinking, which felt like it had happened a long time ago now. He laced his shoes; his heavy boots had also gone down with the ship. He missed those things, as he got a nice leg workout from those boots. He grabbed whatever he could use in the outside world and followed the nurse to the reception's desk, to check out of the hospital.

As Jack was leaving the hospital, he noticed a young couple and their kid walk past, who were being escorted by the doctor; the same doctor who had treated him. The couple acknowledged him, and Jack returned, while the little boy looked on. He didn't give it second thought until he went outside. He saw a young man leaning next to a car, as if waiting for someone to get out of the hospital to be chauffeured around. He took a good look at the man, then rubbed his eyes, as if he was hallucinating.

He couldn't believe his eyes.


	32. Chapter 31: Reunited

Chapter 31

The nurse stood behind the counter, looking over the cluttered desk and shuffling papers as Jesse's older sister and his brother-in-law waited for the doctor, and Jack was getting antsy. Soon, the doctor approached with a clipboard, flipping through the pages, before putting them down as he saw the couple.

"Almstead family?" he asked as he slowly removed his spectacles and carefully folding the fragile thing, as if he might break the thing.

Jon took off his hat. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me," The doctor motioned, as the couple looked at each other, before they followed the doctor down the hall, to Jesse's room. They knew Jesse was alive, but in the tone the doctor spoke, he sounded like he had just died all of a sudden. They soon walked past a lanky-looking young man, with dirty-blond hair, who was following a nurse. He acknowledged the couple, and gave a slight nod. Jon thought he was just someone dropping by for a visit, not taking a second glance at his clothes.

 _Probably visiting a relative,_ Jon thought, as they were people like him throughout New York. There were even a couple of men that looked just like the young man at the place he worked. Jon turned his attention back at hand, as the doctor looked over Jesse's vitals in the papers, then flipping through the pages.

"Your brother, I presume," he says, looking at Jessica, "has nearly died twice on board the rescue ship, but thankfully, and with perseverance, he survived, but was unconscious once he was brought to me. We were very worried he wouldn't make it for the first week, but we were shocked he was making quick progress at recovery. Your brother is one strong fighter, I must say." Jessica sobbed quietly, as Jon held his wife tightly, while Jack walked in front of them.

Jessica and Jon walked in the room, with their little son Jack in front of them, while the doctor stood at the door, slowly putting his spectacles on again. Jessica ran to her little brother, who was sitting in a chair, and sobbed. She embraced him, and they both cried. The doctor stepped out of the room, then gently closing the door, clearly giving the family privacy during this difficult time. Jon was glad his young brother-in-law was alive, as he had tears in his eyes as well. Little Jack cried as well; his favorite uncle had survived the sinking and was ready to tell him more pirate bedtime stories. This had gone on for some time until they were able to gather their composure.

"Jesse, I'm _so_ glad you're alive!" Jessica says, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Never been better to be alive." Jesse says, wiping his eyes. Little Jack let's go of his father's grip, then runs to his uncle, before jumping onto his lap.

"Uncle Dessy!" he cried, then hugs him as hard as he can squeeze, as if he lets go, his uncle might disappear for good again.

"Oh! We're getting heavy, aren't we?" Jesse laughed, squeezing and kissing his beloved nephew. Everyone agreed.

"You still eating your veggies?" Jesse asks as he pokes the kid's stomach, then hugs him again. Jesse knew the kid hardly ate his vegetables; he played with them, as sometimes he makes cannon noises with the peas, thinking he was a pirate.

"So, have you talked to your father yet?" Jon asks.

With Jack still clutching onto his uncle Jesse replies. "Not since before I left Southampton. He told me that he was preparing to go to a business meeting somewhere in Paris; the telegram had a sloppy handwriting, so I couldn't read it. But I doubt he knew of the sinking, and as you know, Eric was always late, and if he was we would have to stay another week in merry ol' England if we did miss the _Titanic_ 's maiden voyage..." Jesse tries to hold back his sobs. Jessica stood behind, rubbing his shoulders and gently rocking him; knowing he had seen it all that night. Jack looked up, and had tears in his eyes, knowing he had almost lost his uncle, and he hugged him again. Jesse's tears fell on his nephew's head as he sniffed silently. He inhales, then wipes his eyes. Jessica puts a tissue under his nose. "Blow." she says. Jesse blew. Jessica puts the tissue in a nearby waste basket.

"Where's Karl?" Jesse asks finally.

"He's at the house. He cried when he heard your voice on the telephone. At first we wondered why he was crying over his potatoes and steak dinner that night. Then Fabrizio told us all about it. And that's when we decided we'd come down and visit you." Jon says.

"Yeah. I still have quite a bit of recovery to go on, even if the business back in the southwest is slow." Jesse laughs, then sighs deeply.

"Didn't you send them the telegrams?" Jon asks.

Jesse remembered the four telegram papers. Despite the illegible handwriting those were the papers he needed to send to his father's garage in back in Albuquerque before the ship docked. Now they were soaked and rotting at the bottom of the Atlantic, along with his belongings. He puts his face in his hands, groans in disgust, then shakes his head.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure your father will understand, as you were on the _Titanic_." Jon reassures him.

Jesse looked at him, then looks down, shaking his head. "I sure hope so." he says.

"But at least Eric went back to Philadelphia, to help with your father's steel business there, or something like that. Someday, he says he's going to open one soon." Jon says. "He went back to work around a couple of weeks ago, after telling us the harrowing journey you all encountered on the ship."

"It was a harrowing experience, indeed." Jesse says.

It was soon getting dark outside. "Hey, I think it's time we get going back home." Jon says, as he looks out the window. Jessica leans over to hug her brother one last time before leaving.

"So good to have you back again." she says, a tear rolling down her face.

"Bye Uncle Dessy!" Jack says, before running back to his parents. "See you back at home! Get well soon!"

Indeed, it felt good being back with family again, and a nurse came into the room with a steaming bowl of soup, and tea.


	33. Chapter 32: Exchanging Tales

Chapter 32

"Fabrizio?!"

"Jack!"

They both cried, then ran to each other. They embraced each other for what seemed like eternity. The last time they saw each other was meeting in a crowded hallway, before breaking down a gate with a heavy bench, with Tommy and a random passenger.

"Fabrizio! I can't believe it's you!" Jack says, shocked.

"Our lives have changed!" Fabrizio cries back, as they walk over to the 1910-looking Ford car, then they sat on the running board of the car he had been learning to drive in, and successfully drove the family to the hospital.

"So, what have you been doing since I was gone?" Jack asks, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Fabrizio told what he had done since he and Jack parted ways as the ship was going down. After Tommy was shot he guilt trip the officer, who had then killed himself afterward. Later on he tried to free a lifeboat after the officers tried to put it on a davit, only the water was coming in at a faster rate, so he had to help cut the ropes to free the boat. Sometime after that he was pushed off, and he had to swim for it. He swam at a good distance when a funnel started to collapse. The tip of the funnel fell on his leg, which dislocated his knee. He thought he died, until he could feel someone pull him onto a boat. It had been overturned in the chaos, so he managed to stay at the tip of the overturned boat, while other people tried to keep it righted, and to keep it from sinking. He couldn't see what was happening, as people were clumped in front of him. He knew it was total darkness when the ship's power had failed; then the ship split in two, just by hearing the breakage over the screams of the people. Soon after, all he could hear was people crying for their loved ones. All they could do at that point was pray, and to hope the boat doesn't sink under their feet, until they were finally pulled aboard another boat, and continued on to the rescue ship.

After he was pulled aboard the rescue ship, he was given morphine, then blacked out, but he knew they were trying to pull his leg back in place. He awoke, the pain was coming back. He was surrounded by other survivors in the doctor's cabin. He had hoped Jack would be among them, but the chances were pretty slim. He had also hoped Jesse is among those rescued as well. He met Eric again, while on board the rescue ship. He brought him and Karl to his older brother's house here in town. He and Karl got their citizenship and are trying to look for employment up until this point. He tested his leg once more. The pain where the funnel had fallen was gone, bit could feel a tinge of pain now and then, though he wasn't limping anymore.

He left out why they were at hospital despite Jack seeing the couple and their kid with the doctor who had treated him.

"Hmm. I think they're here for their kid to get checked on," Fabrizio says, but he knew why he's here.

Jack then told his side of the story. After he parted with Fabrizio, he and Rose went to the boat deck to send off Rose in a lifeboat. She ended up jumping back onto the ship, then he ran into Jesse, and they all embraced at the Grand Staircase. Then a madman named Cal started shooting at them, nearly getting Jesse in the head. He continued shooting at them until they were back in the belly of the ship. There they tried to rescue a kid, until his father took him away. The water broke the doors, drowning the two, but sweeping him and Rose to another gate. They were locked in until a frightened steward tried to open the gate, only losing the key in the process. He managed to get the key in the lock, before they completely drowned. They made their way back on deck, meeting Jesse for the last time before he slid down the deck and into the freezing water.

Jack tried to stifle his sobs before continuing, even as the tears came from his eyes. Fabrizio pats Jack on his back, then consoles him.

He continued with Rose, as he had to carry out his plan to stay on the ship for as long as possible. They fought their way to the stern as the ship was tilting higher and higher, and people were sliding off as well. He knew the situation had fell apart at that point, even when people began to jump from the rear most part of the ship, getting killed as they hit the propellers.

Jack tried to stifle another sob again, then continued.

The lights went out at that point. He and Rose knew they had to be prepared for the worst. The ship broke apart, sending them back to the water, hard. Some people fell off the ship when the stern hit the water. Then the stern lifted back up to the air again. He knew he had act fast. So he told Rose to go over the railing like she did before her suicide, and he would follow. Once the ship was straight in the air, all they had to do was prepare for the moment the ship would pull them down. The ship started to go down again, this time into the icy Atlantic. He told Rose she had better be prepared or they both might be caught in the ship's suction. Once the ship went down, he heard the ship's stern implode, something he was not expecting. As the stern sank faster, the suction almost pulled him under, the result from the implosion, and was nearly separated from Rose. Eventually he made it back to the surface. He put Rose on a wreckage and tried to get on it himself, nearly swamping the two. He ended up telling Rose she had a much better life than dying in this cold sea. That's when he thought he died, until he woke up here at the hospital. He still had his mind on Rose, wondering if she was safe, and hopefully not with Cal.

He also thought of Jesse, if he had survived at all. He thought about going back in the hospital, but he knew there might be other survivors in there, and knew his chances are grim now. He's never going to see Jesse again; his hair always covered his eyes, no matter how much he tried to push it away. His smile always seemed to light up the room, and that face…that smile…Jack sobbed. It was too much for him. Fabrizio embraced him, while Jack continued to cry, as he knew Jesse was resting peacefully now.

Moments later, the young couple steps out of the hospital, with their little kid. Fabrizio walks behind them as he introduces them.

"Jack. This is _bella_ Jessica; she's very _bellissimo_. She's Jesse's older sister, and this her husband, Jonathon, and this little fella is also Jack. This is the Almstead-Williams family. And I'd like you all to meet my friend Jack Dawson."

Jack became even more nervous at the sight of beautiful Jessica, as the strong resemblance between brother and sister was apparent. Like Jesse, she also had the same soft facial features, and even her hair also fell over her eyes; the same intense eyes. She smiled; the same small smile just like Jesse's. Jack's heart began beating faster, and he felt his mouth go dry a little. Even their young son had a slight resemblance to Jesse. Jack shook the image out of his head, then straightened himself, before greeting the family.

"Pleasure." Jon says, shaking Jack's hand. Jessica embraces, though Jack can tell she was nervous and shaking slightly, while Jessica can also tell Jack was also as nervous as she was.

"You were the man we pass by." Little Jack says, pointing at older Jack.

"Ha-ha. Son, what did we say about pointing? Sorry about that."

Little Jack crosses his arms and pouts, but older Jack laughs, not minding at all. He then asked the family.

"Is it-if it isn't…" Jack began, as he nervously ran his fingers through his blond hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you want to stay you're welcomed to do so," Jon says, patting Jack's firm shoulder, though he noticed he wasn't as firm as Jesse. "If you're a friend of Jesse's, yes."

They knew they have another week to keep it a secret that Jesse was alive, from Jack, for now, until he was ready to go home.


	34. Chapter 33: Jack's Stay

Chapter 33

Jon unlocked the door to the house, as Jack ran to his room to get his toys, more joyous than ever before. Jon led the senior Dawson inside their humble abode, who was taken aback by the simple yet comfy interior. To him, the house was indeed large, but not first-class large. He assumed the family was of second-class, but nonetheless, he was with a happy, beautiful couple and their kid. The house had a nice smell to it, sort of like spring linens after a spring rain, and the carpet felt good and soft. A lump soon formed in his throat, as the house reminded him of simpler times with his mother and father, back at Chippewa Falls, before the fire claimed it all.

Jack toured the house, taking in its simple, cozy atmosphere, the small kitchen with all its contents neatly packed away, the adjoining dining room containing a table with four chairs. He soon walked back into the living room, where he turned towards the back door of the house, as it whistled even to a gentle breeze because it couldn't close properly. With every step Jack took, Jessica followed, as she didn't want Jack to venture off too far, and to accidentally walk into Jesse's empty room. He made his way up the stairs, where he was greeted by five doors in the slightly darkened hallway. This time Fabrizio led the way, as he opened the first door on their left, greeted by a linen closet, and across from that, a bathroom. Fabrizio turned on the light, and heard a loud _POP!_ Jack flinched at the sound, while Fabrizio quickly cleaned the mess from the smoldering bulb. Karl came upstairs, with a new bulb in hand, where Fabrizio inserted it into its socket in the ceiling. With the light back on, Jack saw its high-tank toilet, a claw-foot bathtub near the wall, complete with shower and enclosure, while a small sink greeted them near the entrance, that gave it a nice Victorian feel.

Near the end of the small tour Fabrizio pointed to the couples' master bedroom straight ahead, and little Jack's bedroom next to the closet. Both Karl and Fabrizio were instructed that Jesse's room was merely a storage room, and that they were too embarrassed to show it off to anyone. Luckily, Jessica's father didn't stop by the house; instead, he boarded the train the same day after he arrived and headed straight for Pittsburgh, as Fabrizio tried to remember what Jon had read from the telegram.

They came back downstairs, to a wonderful smells of chicken and rice soup, and homemade bread. Only this bread was made in a _tortilla_ fashion, unlike the bread Jack's own mother used to make, which she used to bake in loaves. To Fabrizio, this bread was a close mix between _focaccia_ and _piada_ flatbread, only with raised textures. They ate in silence, while a lone dog barked in the distance. Soon, they heard a car putter in the drive, as Jessica got up from her chair. She walked into the living room, where little Jack ran inside, and the sounds of little feet pounded up the stairs.

"Something smells wonderful tonight," Jon says, holding his wife and kissing her from behind. Jack began to feel slightly saddened, as he now wanted Rose by his side more than ever, as he watched the happily married couple kiss in the entrance to the dining room. Fabrizio also felt a pang of sadness, for he lost his Norwegian love Helga to the disaster. They soon snapped out, after hearing a loud commotion coming from one of the rooms upstairs.

" _JACK!_ " Jessica called to her son, then bolted upstairs, followed by Jon and tagging behind him, Jack, Fabrizio and Karl. They entered his room, where luckily, he wasn't hurt in any way, but to their horror, the entire dresser had fallen, and Jack was slowly getting back to his feet. He smiled in triumph as he held his uncle's pirate patch in his hand. Jessica quickly hugged her child, and sobbed quietly, while Jack and Fabrizio righted the dresser, and Jon and Karl quickly straightened the room.

Soon, everyone were seated in the living room like they were the day they arrived to the house. Jack once more admired the cozy house. Someday, he would have a house like this, to comfortably raise a family. Jessica comes in, with her cooking, as Jon gets up from his seat, to help her. There wasn't enough room to comfortably seat everyone in the dining room, but Jessica trusts that no one make a mess in the living room, with the exception of her mischievous son. They ate in silence, as the sun finally set, and it grew dark, while a lone dog howled in the distance. A car passed, as Jack flinched at the sound. Jon looked up at him, with an eyebrow raised. Jack collected himself, then finally finishing his simple meal of stew.

Soon, it was time to call it a night, as Fabrizio got some blankets from Jack's room, then gave them to his friend, who will be bunking with them for the night. Karl neatly laid out his sleeping place near the closet, and Fabrizio and Jack laid out theirs at the foot of young Jack's new bed, as his father had stored the crib into the downstairs storage room. Jon tried the best he could at telling his son bedtime stories of the old West, but all he wanted to hear was Jesse's pirate stories. Jon wished he was like Jesse; telling pirate stories as he made stuff up, with slight inconsistencies. Instead, he gave up, then ruffled his son's hair before leaving the men and Jack in the room.

May 25, 1912

Jack was the first to wake up the next morning, to the gentle sounds of rain against the window. He quietly stretches, then slowly gets up from the floor. He walks over one of the loose boards, and it squeaked. He stopped, heart racing, then turned back. Everyone was still sleeping, while young Jack stirred in his bed. Jon woke up, followed by coughing as he made his way to the master bathroom, and Jessica also stirred. Jack slowly made his way down the stairs. He notices a picture sitting on the bookshelf, between the two melted candle wax. He carefully took the picture, and a lump formed in his throat. A tear ran down his cheek, as he studied the picture. Through his tears he saw something that was barely visible under the frame, then tried to read it. Jack carefully turned the frame over, to remove the backing. A hand touched his shoulder, making Jack jump, who accidentally dropped the picture. It landed with a soft _thud_ , face down, on the carpet.

"I know how you feel, Jack. We all miss Jesse dearly..." Jon says, as he bent to pick up the picture. The front wasn't cracked, luckily. Jon carefully placed the picture back onto the shelf, between the remains of the candles.

"He was never the one to having his pictures taken. That's the only one we have of him, of his graduation from the boarding school. He was the top of his class, even though he was picked on by other kids his age. You seemed to have taken quite a shine to him."

Jack looked up, then turned red slightly.

"I have only seen him back at Southampton, walking with his friend through the crowded docks." Jack couldn't help but describe Jesse, with one word that came to his mind; beautiful. He had seen him with Karl, as they disembarked a ship that was behind the _Titanic_. At the time he didn't know Jesse, just that he was tall, and was very different from the people around him. When he saw Jesse in the dining room after they boarded, people wanted to sit at the table where he was, especially the women, as if he was some sort of a famous person. He saw Jesse more like a work of art, from God, even though he wasn't religious since his parents perished in that terrible fire. He also told of meeting Rose, after rescuing her from her suicide attempt at the stern. They got to know each other for the first three days, even making love in a back seat of a car where he helped Jesse work on days earlier. He also drew her portrait, only that was now lost in the deep with the ship, including the one Jesse had sketched of them. With slight difficulty, Jack told of how Rose wanted to get off the ship with him once they docked in New York, moments before the ship ran into the berg. He was framed for stealing a jewel that belonged to a man named Cal, whom Rose was engaged to, but she looked unhappy in that situation. Eventually, he was rescued, by Rose and Jesse, and wished he kicked himself more, pulling Jesse so that he stayed on the ship for as long as possible, and that he would've been still alive now.

With Fabrizio sitting by his side, Jack continued with his story, of how he became friends with Fabrizio. Jack had been working at Fabrizio's uncle's harbor, pulling in fishing boats and unloading them in Italy. He even learned how to operate the boat a few times, but mostly he helped pull in fishing nets back into the boats. They became fast friends, and even one of Fabrizio's sisters had an infatuation with Jack during his stay in Italy. It was hard work, but they managed to pull enough for Jack to return back to France, where he drew the woman at the bar, whom she was waiting for her lost love to return back to her. Jack put his head in his hands and silently wept, for he will never see Rose, if ever.

Karl sat down across from Jack and Jon. He also exchanged his side of the story of how he met Jesse. His father was at London, when he saw Jesse in a garage there, working on a car, along with an older man. He asked if Jesse wanted to help out in his shop back home, and he agreed. When he arrived to the house, Karl was afraid to admit Jesse was ' _nätti_ ', and was intimidated by him at first, but nonetheless, he became fast friends with him. However, his brothers and sisters didn't think he was fit to work in a dirty place as his father's shop, for he was too ' _nainen_ ', as described by his older brothers, but Jesse pulled in more than his fair share of his weight around his father's business as well, despite the cold temperatures. Eventually, his younger sister also had an infatuation with Jesse, and his older brothers couldn't help themselves as they stared intently at his new American friend. As the days went on, he learned English from Jesse, and in return he taught his language to Jesse. Soon it was time for Jesse to return home. Karl looked sadly at Jesse, until finally, his father agreed. He gingerly packed for his American immigration, and his father gave them a car, that looked like it was not going to make the journey, and he was right. They endured the journey in breakdowns, with Jesse making repairs as best he could. The worst was breaking down in a country of the German Empire, when the motor finally died on them. A farmer gave them dirty looks at first, but kindly gave them a helping hand later on, as Jesse paid the man. Both the farmer and Jesse pulled the motor from the car, while Jesse rebuilt the thing with the parts they had. They finally got it running again, but it had so much problems, that they finally got rid of it in France, where they got some money for a train for their remaining trip to Cherbourg, where they boarded a ship at the last moment, to England, and into _Titanic_ 's maiden voyage the next day.

...

For the next few days of Jack staying at the house, he played with young Jack, even teaching him new card games his uncle might have never taught him. Jack was often reminded how the young tot almost resembled little Cora; who was so full of life, energy, and was questioning everything around him. Jack saw the young kid grew out his hair, and looked like a miniature version of Jesse, while he had on his uncle's pirate patch. His mother wanted to give him a haircut, but he wanted his uncle to do it for him. Jack offered, but the young tot refused at first, before being reluctant to having a stranger cut his hair, and before long, they became fast friends, until he developed a habit of calling Jack his uncle as well, just like Cora did back on the ship. Someday, when he finds Rose, he too, would have a child like Jack, or Cora, and a beautiful house like this one, to raise his family in.

But for now, his mind was on finding Rose.


	35. Chapter 34: Reunited: Part II

Chapter 34

May 30, 1912

Fabrizio had gained enough confidence to drive the car by himself to the hospital. Jesse told the family while they were visiting he needed some better change of clothes before he was discharged from the hospital, and Fabrizio brought them along. At first, he didn't believe the family told the truth. He had believed Jesse died, and that there was no way that would be him. He figured that name was common, especially in a city like New York. Nonetheless, he got ready for the drive to the hospital.

Earlier he had a tough time getting up and sneaking out of the room, because if Jack found out, the surprise will be ruined. He tried quietly to open the door to Jesse's room, but the creaking hinges were loud enough he was afraid he might have woken up Jack. He looked behind him. Jack was still soundly asleep. Once he was done, he went outside, trying to figure out how to start the car without waking Jack. Fortunately, Jon walks out of the house, as he is tying his robe, and they both pushed the car until it was a reasonable distance from the house, where it wouldn't sputter and back fire when it started. And he was on his way to picking up Jesse from the hospital.

Jesse gets ready for his discharge. He had lost considerable amount of weight since the sinking, and his slim clothes made him even slimmer. Despite that, all the female nurses had an attraction to Jesse. Soon, Fabrizio entered the room, followed by the doctor. At first, he didn't believe his eyes, as it was white in the room. He then saw Jesse, sitting in a chair, still in his hospital garb, as the doctor slowly once more steps out of the room, then closes the door. Completely shocked, Fabrizio dropped Jesse's clothes, the belt buckle rattling on the floor. A month had gone by since the sinking, but it felt like forever, as they both slowly approach each other. Soon, the room was filled with soft sobbing and sniffles, as Jesse and Fabrizio embraced each other for a long time, after believing one or the other had died.

They eventually broke apart, with Jesse cleaning his nose on his old clothes, that he was going to get rid of anyway. With difficulty, Jesse managed to put on a shirt, before pulling up his pants, while Fabrizio helped with his belt, and later, help him with his socks. He had no shoes, but fortunately, Fabrizio had brought him a pair from his room. Covered in dirt a little, he managed to shine them before leaving the hospital. Jesse waved and even kissed one of the nurse's hand before leaving.

"So, where to? Back to the house, or are we going to a restaurant?" Jesse asks, then he starts laughing. " _Sono affamato!_ " He finally felt much better now.

" _Vedrai_." Fabrizio says, before getting in the driver's seat. Jesse got a confused look on his face, but quickly brushed it off.

They drove back to the house; the house he and his father stayed in numerous occasions during the _Olympic_ and _Lusitania_ 's maiden voyage, the _Mauretania_ 's numerous voyages, and finally the _Titanic_ 's tragic maiden voyage. Jesse looks around. A large business looms in the distance, in front of the house. He looks at the house. A picket fence surrounds the dwelling, that he helped build with his father and his older brother-in-law, and a tree next to the house. The yard he and his nephew like to play in. His older brother Matthew, now living in SoHo, had bought it for Jessica and Jon, just a couple years prior, after they had moved from a rural territory called New Mexico, which had now become a state just a couple months in.

Jack and the family heard a car drive up in the driveway. Jack looks up from the newspaper, as he was trying to distract himself about Rose and Jesse for a time being. Jessica came from the kitchen, and little Jack continues to play with his toy soldiers and cars on the carpet. They heard the doors close to the car. Then footsteps as they went up the stairs leading to the porch, and soon the knob began to turn. Jack Dawson continues to look from the newspaper as Jessica goes to the door. Soon, Jack looks to the door. As if truly seeing an angel, standing there, was Jesse, in the flesh. Jack carelessly throws the newspapers, its contents spilling, as he runs to Jesse, arms outstretched, and tears in his eyes. They both embrace for a long while. Jack squeezes Jesse as hard as he can, tears in his eyes, for if he let's go, he might disappear again. They both cry for the first time since the sinking they had finally seen each other once more. Jack had thought his beautiful friend had gone down with the ship, from the suction, after he slid down the sloping deck. Jesse thought the same for his new friend, hoping Jack had made it to a lifeboat before he did.

Jack looks at Fabrizio, with tears still flowing. "Why didn't you tell me he was at the hospital?" he cried as he gives Fabrizio a playful punch on his shoulder, then he goes back to squeezing Jesse once more. Fabrizio has tears in his eyes as well as he shrugs at Jack.

Little Jack runs to his uncle, arms outstretched, and tears coming from his eyes. "Uncle Dessy!" he yells, clearly his uncle is home once more.

"Hey buddy!" Jesse picks up the kid, then hugs him once more. "It's so good to be back home once more." he says, between sniffles. Older Jack was overwhelmed that Jesse was alive, but he had also needed something to tend to; to help him find Rose, and to bring her back to him.

"I'm so glad she saved you to a lifeboat as well." Jesse says, between sobs. Jessica helps her brother to a seat, when Karl came from upstairs, tears in his eyes as well when he saw Jesse. They both embraced, Karl squeezing Jesse hard, just like Jack did earlier.

"I-I can't believe you came back. I though you died with the ship." Karl cried as he continued the embraces.

"Yeah. I'm here now." Jesse says, between sniffles, then made their way to a couch.

Jessica makes her way to the kitchen, while the four boys found their places in the living room. She heard laughter erupt from the room as she poured water into the tea kettle, then puts it on the stove. Despite the tragedy that had occurred, they managed to find happiness around them, and she was glad, they are all safe, and back with one another.

Just then she heard Jack asks. "Have any of you seen Rose?"

Jesse: "Quite possibly she might be back in Philadelphia. Still engaged to that mongrel."

Jack: "You don't mean..."

Jesse: "She might have been found alive on the account of the survivors' list on that rescue ship."

Jack: "We need to find her!" Followed by the sound of a fist hitting palm.

Jesse: "Ah, you're just in luck. Oddly enough, both my father and Eric works on behalf of the Hockley steel business up there. My father is one of those associates of Mr. Hockley's. Maybe we can catch the train and go from there."

Karl: "What about your father's original business?"

"Oh yes. That!" Jesse groaned, as his friends watched his slender body fall gracefully back into the couch, and buried his face in his hands, then rubbing his hands upward until he held his hair upward, from his face. He had forgotten about his business that was slowly failing, and the bank was threatening to take over his father's small business. He hadn't send any telegrams informing his colleagues he survived the sinking, as they probably thought he was among those who died as the news of the sinking made its way around the globe.

"Fine. First, I'll need to send the telegrams to my business, telling them I made it out of the sunken ship, then we'll find Rose." It was decided then and there that Jack wanted to go to Philadelphia, and he wanted to bring along Jesse with him as well, as Rose did back on the ship. Fabrizio and Karl decided to stay back and help around with the house chores and playing with little Jack, while Jack and Jesse got ready for the long train ride to Philadelphia, after he telegrammed Eric they will be arriving, which would be a month.

Later that evening, Jesse gave himself a little haircut in the bathroom, as Jack looked at him from the doorway, arms crossed, and his heart hammered in his ears. Jesse carefully pulled his hairs, measuring how much he needed to take off, then cuts them with scissors. Next, he takes his sister's hairclips and clips some of his bangs in place, and places extras in his mouth, as Jack finally gets to see Jesse's beautiful brown eyes, after those four days on the ship hiding under his hair. He continues to trim his hair in front of the mirror, its back slowly peeling from months of condensation and from the hot showers, and the glass was heavily scratched. Eventually, he worked the back of his head, until he got the proper length he wanted.

He washed his hair in the basin, to rinse out any remaining pieces of hair that might make him itch. He shook the excess water out of his hair, then letting it drip dry, as he patted his face with a towel, then turning out the light.

"Jack, you can have my bed tonight." Jesse says, shaking his wet hair once more, smiles, and disappears down the stairs again, as Jack's heart beats faster now.

...

May 31, 1912

The next morning Jesse slowly wakes up, as the sounds of the outside world began to move about. The house was quiet, save for occasional groaning coming from the upstairs room. He rubbed his eyes, then gave a big, but quiet yawn, then blinked a few times. He slowly got up from the floor, then stretched, before brushing his hair from his eyes as he slowly makes his way to the kitchen, where he washed in the sink, for he didn't want to wake anyone up. From there, he went to prepare breakfast.

Jack wakes up, following the rustling noises that came from downstairs. His heart began to hammer in his ears, as he thought Cal had finally followed him, and was looking for him and Jesse at last. He quickly got out of bed, then went into the closet, the only weapon he could find was a spare piece of pipe, then carefully goes down the stairs. With his weapon ready, Jack rounds the wall, only to see the beautiful sight of Jesse, who was sitting at the table, knife and fork in hand. His mouth hung open, and some pieces of his chewed breakfast fell out of there. Jesse swallowed nervously, as Jack lowered his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Jack began, as Jesse cleaned up the mess, trying to process what is happening. "I thought you were…" Jesse looked up again, his hair completely covering one eye, the other pushed away, and gave him a small, dimpled smile. Soon, Jessica and Jon entered the kitchen, only to find Jack sobbing softy, and leaning against the door frame. He had almost killed his beautiful friend, thinking Cal had broken and entered their beautiful, cozy home. He had been edgy since he arrived at the house, and things were no better for Jack, even though he wanted Rose back, but he knew sooner or later, Cal would find them.


	36. Chapter 35: Welcome to Philadelphia

Chapter 35

June 10, 1912

It had been a little over a month and a half since the sinking as Jesse and Jack finally arrived at the train depot. Jesse had forgotten to send the telegrams a couple of weeks prior, as he wanted to get his life in order, after the tragic accident, and so did Jack.

Jesse pays for both his and Jack's tickets for their trip to Philadelphia, then asks for a slip of the telegram to be sent to his father's old garage. The operator gives him the paper and a stub of what's left of a pencil, which Jesse looks at with eye brow raised.

"Where are you sending that to?" Jack asks, after getting their luggage from the car, then notices Jesse's disgust to the tiny pencil. "You know; you were an artist…"

"I'm sending this to my father's garage back in this small town in New Mexico, telling them I'm alright and alive. And by your look; I can't write with this, much less legible than those pieces of papers that went down with the ship." Jesse says, showing him the pencil. Jack looks at the pencil, then raises an eyebrow, thinking Jesse might have a point. Jesse hands the telegram and money to the operator, then puts back what's left of the pencil on the counter.

They make their way to the platform, where the train is just now pulling up next to the platform. The steam escapes as the train comes to stop. Jack's heart was racing as he stepped up the steps to the train, his mind beginning to spin, thinking about Rose. They place their luggage down on the floor, then slid it under the table. They take their seat in front of a table, sitting across from each other. Jesse looks out the window, at the crowds waving to them from the platform. He felt a pang of sadness, as it had reminded him of being back at Southampton, and they were waving to the passengers on _Titanic_ which was two months prior now. Jesse closes his eyes, feeling a single tear rolling down his cheek. Just then he heard "All aboard!" that snapped him back to reality. The train whistled, then the air brakes released their grip, jolting everyone on board, and the train started to clack on the tracks. Jesse remembered the daring rescue with Rose, and now Jack is doing the same, rescuing his love, from the clutches of tyranny and oppression that would be Caledon Hockley.

...

June 12, 1912

Jesse could see the Philadelphia skyline from where he was sitting, as the train approached the city. It had grown the last time he was here; his father brought him as he got that new job being a business associate with Cal's father, running the same steel factory together. He had never heard of Caledon Hockley until he got into a scuffle back on the _Mauretania_ , just his father; he was a steely, burly man who hardly had any emotions in him. All he cared about was the planned marriage between Cal and the red head, so that he must provide an heir to his company. Jack looks at Jesse, as if he was caught in a daydream. He pushes his hair away from his eyes as the train nears the platform.

As they disembarked the train, Jack was becoming more nervous than ever.

"Hey, got any more smokes?" he asks Jesse.

"That's your last one. You've pretty much smoked the entire trip away." Jesse says as he hands Jack the last stick. He smelled of stale cigarettes himself as he stepped off the train and onto the platform. Jack had tried to get Jesse to smoke. Jesse tried a drag, only ended up coughing and nearly throwing up on the train. He never liked smoking, or drinking for that matter, as he wanted to truly live life to the fullest. Jesse hailed a cab after they left the station to find a hotel for the night.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he set his belongings on the floor, then sat down on the bed, and Jesse flopped on the couch. He took a long look at the bed.

"Well, before we go, you can have the bed tonight. But keep in mind this quite a large city; how do we start on finding Rose in a place like this?" Jack hadn't yet formulated a plan on how to find Rose, but he wanted to go to a local tavern and try his lucky hand at poker. Only his deck of cards went down with the ship, so he asked Jesse to go with him and explore the town. They went to a nearby general store, where Jack bought his deck of cards and a fresh pack of cigarettes using Jesse's funds, while Jesse looked at trinkets and food items on shelves. They walked out of the store, with new merchandises in tow; Jack with his cards and smokes, and Jesse, a bottle of Coca-Cola and a bottle opener, and a Hershey's chocolate bar, which he shared with Jack.

Soon, Jack walked up to a machine in front of a drugstore Jesse had never seen before. It had what appeared to be eyepieces mounted crudely on a solid box-like object, and it reminded him of a player piano he'd seen somewhere in Arizona. Jesse was a bit frightened of the contraption, as Jack excitedly grabs him by his shirt sleeves.

"Put your eyes here," Jack says excitedly, pointing to the eyepieces.

"What am I looking at here?" Jesse asks, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Inside the drugstore the shopkeeper and a few customers looks towards the men coming in their direction, as they made their way to the drugstore.

"You'll see," Jack takes a nickel from his pocket. Eventually, Jesse walks over to the machine, slowly. Jesse swallows nervously, then pushes his hair away from his eyes, and hesitantly puts his eyes to the goggle-like pieces, as Jack puts in the nickel. Soon, the contraption slowly whirred and clacked to life, while the shopkeeper keeps watch on the two young men standing in front of the contraption.

"This won't blow up in my face, will it?" Jesse asked, still looking into the contraption, as the screen slowly lit up inside the machine. Soon, he saw 'moving pictures', something he had never seen before. Jesse laughed for a full minute as the entire movie played. Soon, the film ended, and Jesse was in tears, before he doubled over in laughter. He slapped his thigh for the last time before collecting his composure. It was the first time he'd ever watch a 'moving picture.' He had never seen something like that in his life.

"They call that there machine, ' _nickelodeon_.' There's lots to watch, from romances, to what you just watched, laughs, and something in-between." Jack says, clearly pleased with himself for bringing his new friend to experience something new. The shopkeeper and the customers watched in amazement as the two handsome men left the place, before walking alongside the busy Philadelphia traffic.

After the _nickelodeon_ , Jack and Jesse toured the rest of the town, on foot for the whole day, until they decided to rest in a tavern located near a rich part of Philadelphia. They sat at the booth seat, while Jack looked around at the patrons, who are starting to come in, from a day's work. Jack decided to try his hand at poker once more, and luckily, one of the patrons accepted him in their group. Jesse watched Jack pull out a cigarette, then shakes his head.

 _He must be going through that pack like crazy._ He thought, then saw Jack furiously trying look for a lighter; the lighter he bought from the store earlier. Jesse pulled out the lighter, trying to aim it at Jack, and threw it at him across the room. He caught it, then lit it; finally throwing it back at Jesse.

There was huge crowd gathered where Jack and his little poker group played. There were now five people in his group, all playing for a top prize; $600 cash and coins, all pooled in from the group, some jewelry, a pocket watch, and even a free round of drinks, on the house for the winner and his group, since the bartender had seen the intense game unfold for a while now. The pub was hot and stuffy as Jack is intensely focused on this card game, just like he was back in Southampton, before missing the ship.

Meanwhile, a drunk patron came up to Jesse, who was still sitting at the booth, as he had mistaken him for a female.

"Is anybody sitting here?" he slurred. Jesse flinched a bit, then gets a look at the man. His clothes were in rags. Whatever hair he had remaining on his head was unkempt and balding, and he had a glass that was tipped, spilling his alcohol on the floor. He was also missing a shoe on his right foot, and the other his boot had a hole where his toe would be. Jesse cringed as the man tried to lean forward, only to fall and land on Jesse's stomach, and ended up spilling his drink on him. Jesse tried to crawl away, but the man had Jesse in a hug and was trying to keep him from escaping. The man tried to go for a kiss; the stench of the alcohol and the man's body odor was too much for Jesse, as he tried not vomit, but instead retched at the foul smell.

"HEY! Get off of that man!" the bartender shouted, as nearby patrons got up and pried the man off of Jesse.

"Get him off!" another yelled. Other patrons began trying to loosen the man's grip from Jesse's body. Meanwhile Jack was too intensely focused on his poker to notice the commotion that was going on across the room, as his friend had been attacked by a drunk patron. They finally managed to get the man off of Jesse.

"Get out of here, you…!" the bartender says, then focuses his attention to Jesse.

"Hey, you alright son?"

Jesse quickly covers his mouth as he gets up from the booth and goes outside; the stench from the man was too much. On his way out he nearly bumped into a couple of men who were entering the stuffy tavern. The sound of vomiting could be heard before the door closed once more. Once outside Jesse finished mopping his mouth before going back inside the tavern. He looked down at his clothes, and looked like he had gotten himself in a bar fight, with a nasty beer stain on his chest.

 _Ah great!_ he thought as he looked down at his clothes, then sighed as he rolled his eyes. He walks back in the tavern, only to find the two men sitting in his booth seat now, as he made his way to the back to clean himself up.

Jesse came out of the dingy restroom, still wiping his shirt with a rag until someone challenges him for a round of pool. Having never played pool in his life, he got a crash course on the rules and advice to play. After learning the rules, Jesse sets up the triangular rack on the table, before the man break shots the balls first. Two balls go in the basket; a striped and solid color ball. "You're next." The man told Jesse. "It's still open." Jesse watched the man earlier as he leaned over the table, his cue aimed at the cue ball. He tried his best to mimic the man, and manages to hit the solid one in a basket. The man motions Jesse to continue. He walks over to the other side of the table, and points his cue at the ball again. He hits, the ball itself teetering over the edge, when there was cheering. It had come from Jack's table. He had been ecstatic he won the poker game again, like he did back at Southampton. He gathered his winnings when someone yelled. "Hey! There's a game going on here." as they rushed to Jesse and the man, playing pool. He had only managed to play a couple of turns before everyone gathered around. Even Jack tried to look over the heads of the people, to see who was playing this time.

Jesse was very nervous; he had never been in a crowd where everyone watched. He did his best to contain his composure and play. He walked over again to where the ball sat. He was lucky enough he didn't lose the cue ball in the basket, as it rolled a bit from the ruckus. He aimed his cue as if to shoot the ball to its intended destination. He hit the ball; it hit the side of the table, before going to strike the ball on the side, and ended up losing a turn from the "scratch". The man pulls the ball out and positions it. He randomly strikes the ball, only for them to fall in the basket like a train of colors, earning him another "scratch" too. The patrons laugh, and some clink glasses as Jesse rubs chalk on his cue, then positions himself over the table. He hits the cue ball, and two solid colors go in, leaving the cue ball rolling to the middle of the table. He then aims his cue stick to the side, before striking the cue ball there, hitting another solid into a basket. The final ball left was the infamous eight-ball. Jack finally pokes his head as Jesse was about ready to hit the eight-ball.

Jesse calls the hole the eight ball would go in, then positions himself over the table. He hits the ball at an angle, just barely enough to hit the eight ball. The eight ball slowly spins to its called shot. The pub was quiet as the ball slowly made its way to the hole. The ball suddenly stopped, then teetered over the edge for a few seconds, before falling in the pocket. The crowd exploded in cheers as Jesse won the round. People began patting Jesse on the back, some even rubbing his head as he puts down the cue sticks.

"Come on. Let's play." Another man yells, but Jesse declined politely. It was too much excitement for him for one night. Just then he saw Jack, sobbing at the booth seat; the same seat they had sat in earlier.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks.

Jack looks up, tears coming out of his eyes. "I give up. What if Rose thinks I'm dead? This is a large city and I'll never be able to find her." He continued to sob. "I never should have tried this in the first place." He puts his head down on his arms again, his body heaving with every sob he makes.

"Hey, hey. Come on now. Listen to you." Jesse says, trying to give Jack some hope of finding Rose, even in a large city as Philadelphia. "We've made this far. You can't give up now. Besides, your life will be a living hell as you spend your days, or even years wondering about this wonderful, young woman you met on the ship, even if it was just for a few days. You've got to see this to the end, even if Rose thinks you're dead. But if you don't find out, well, you know about what living life like hell is."

Jack looks at Jesse. "I guess you're right. I did come out here, and I'm not giving up."

"There. That's the spirit. Come on, let's look for Rose."

They left a tip for the bartender as they walked out. Jack and Jesse walked in the darkness not too far from the tavern when they saw a shadowy figure walking in the distance. Jesse pushed Jack in a darkened alley, and he followed.

"Shh!" Jesse shushes Jack before poking his head to where the figure was. He told Jack to stay put, then went to where the shadowy figures were standing, as Jesse tried to stay in the shadows himself. He listened long enough to recognize a familiar voice. He had been saying they were continuing with the wedding plans with Rose, and that she was holed up in the house since they arrived from the Waldorf-Astoria hotel in New York. They bided farewell before the familiar shaped profile of the man walked in the opposite direction he came from. Then he knew; Cal! Jesse looked to where Jack was, and motioned him to follow. They followed Cal until he came to a large house, located in front of a huge park. Cal walked through the gates before entering the house.

"So, what's the plan" Jack asks, now anxious.

"We wait until morning, hopefully she will be out and about. If not, then we wait until nightfall. But even that will be slim." Jesse says, remembering he had seen a group of women hanging around the part of town they were in, before the drunken bum overcame him. He thought he seen a red head among them.

"Until then, let's keep it low." Jesse says, before they made their way in the dark back to the hotel. Back at the hotel, Jack sat on the bed, as Jesse got ready to turn in himself. Jack watched, as Jesse peeled his shirt off, before making his way to the bathroom. He laid down in the bed, while hearing Jesse behind the closed bathroom door. Soon, he emerged, shirtless, and drying his hair with the towel before proceeding to dry his ears. Jack looked up, as he saw Jesse's toned body. Then he blushed. He finally thought more about Rose, and where she possibly was.

"'Night, Jack." Jesse says, then shook his hair, before putting on his shirt again. Jack watched as Jesse turned in the couch, then slowly drifted to sleep. He was a quiet sleeper, as no sound emerged from the boy.

He dreamed, that finally, the red-headed woman he saw back at the tavern would be saved, and then brought back to Jack. He knew that red-head was indeed Rose, along with the other women in the crowd.


	37. Chapter 36: Trapped Again

Chapter 36

June 12, 1912

Rose felt as if she was being held prisoner inside her own room. It had been nearly two months since the disaster and she was in no better shape to be with Cal, or for that matter, her own mother. During this time, she had been wondering if Jack was alive, or was she stuck in a cruel dream; she had boarded the _Titanic_ , only to realize there was no Jack Dawson, or even Jesse William. If they were true, they would have come and rescued her from the life she so badly wanted out of. She tried her best to stall the wedding plans with Cal for as long as possible, but eventually, that time will come for her eventual marriage. Cal's father had made sure that they were to be married as soon as possible, and that Rose must have a child to provide an heir to his father's company, even if it was a loveless marriage. For those two months she kept looking out the window, hoping, for the right moment, that Jack or even Jesse would come.

As soon the _Titanic_ had gone down into the dark depths, it had also taken away their sweet maid Trudy, and they needed a new maid post haste. It was the job of Cal's new servant to look for one. It had been a tough two weeks at first, but they managed to find one. A young girl, maybe no younger than Rose, had been hired by Cal's new servant, where he had originally hailed from Vermont, and picked her as she worked at a dingy pub. For the first week or so, Rose and the new maid didn't seem to get along well, and she appeared to come from a better background. Eventually, as time passed, the new maid and Rose became the best of friends.

She tried her best to please her new masters, especially Ruth. She was no picnic herself; she would chew out and scold the new maid just even for the tiniest details that had been missed. Even once her mother or Cal would nearly lose their patience with this new maid, as she tried her best to juggle many things at once; from washing the dishes, properly dusting the furniture, to even setting the right temperature on the stove.

 _Just the silliest things_. thought Rose. Sometimes she would hear her mother scold her out that the oven wasn't clean enough, or the food remains were still in the dishes. Rose had felt sorry for her new maid, and did her best to help out as much as she can. She also did this to prepare herself once she planned her escape from the crazy house she likes to call the Dewitt Bukater home.

She did her best to please Cal and her mother when the time came to look for wedding dresses she would have to be married in, all without being annoyed. She would also try her best to try to win her mother's trust again, even if it was momentarily. She knew it would be torturous and boring, but she knew it would bring about the freedom that would be gained afterward. A few weeks back she remembered her mother and Cal took her to a most expensive boutique she had been in. There were a dozen or so wedding dresses, all hanging from racks, some of the mannequins even wore some of the dresses. She tried to imagine what Jack would buy her for wedding dresses. He'd like something that would be extravagant…

 _No. Jack wouldn't want to go through all the trouble just for a simple wedding dress. Besides, it will be worn one time, and stored away in storage for a long time, and hopefully, be passed down to our future children._ She thought, then heard Jack's words echo in her head, as if he was just nearby.

 _You're going to make lots of babies…and you're going to watch them grow…_ as he shivered in that cold open North Atlantic.

 _You're going to die, an old woman, warm in her bed…_ she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it. Her mother saw her shed a tear, as she had thought her daughter was proud of this moment. Rose was thinking about her flashbacks Jack had given to her the night of the sinking.

 _I'll never let go…_

 _You jump, I jump…_

"I'll never let go." she whispered, quiet enough no one will hopefully hear. She had made that her vow to Jack, whether he was alive or passed on, she made him a promise that would be needed to be fulfilled; to never quit and live life to its fullest, even if she was chained to Cal.

One evening while Rose sat at her bed, mending her red curls when the maid entered her room, after acknowledging. She brought in her clothes from the day's wash, only to accidently spill them on the floor. She looked up, but Rose gave her a gentle smile.

"I don't really like these dresses that much." she says gently, then slowly gathers them before putting them on the bed. The maid had tears in her eyes, as Rose came back to help the girl back to her feet.

"Tell me, what it was like to be on the grandest ship." The maid says, after sitting down on the bed. Rose didn't want to tell her the experiences of being in first-class. The stuffy atmosphere, mindless chatter, and people didn't seem to know what having fun was. Then she came to meeting Jack at the stern, after she was tired of the first-class. They got to know each other as time progressed, despite being only at sea for nearly two days. Soon, they took that a step further, by making love in the back seat of a car. With that, she also described being with another wonderful man back on the _R.M.S. Mauretania_ , someone she had never seen before. The maid leaned closer, wanting all she can to learn of this man. Rose told her the man's name was Jesse, he had hair that looked soft as silk, that hung in his eyes, and he had intense but kind eyes. She also described, to her best knowledge, how tall the man was, what he looked like, and how he was different from the people he was surrounded in. But now, he was lost amongst the souls who also perished with the _Titanic_ , while she knew Jack was somewhere, alive, and possibly looking for her, after she rescued him from the freezing Atlantic.

"You would've fallen for him, like I did if you seen him." Rose sniffed. The maid handed her a handkerchief, then gave her a consoling embrace.

"I'm sure he's looking down, and he's happy for all of you. Especially for your baby." The maid points to her slight bulge. Rose blushed slightly, but she gently rubbed her baby bulge.

For the last two weeks or so, Rose has been silently making her way downstairs to learn all she can from the new maid. She had learned enough to cook, clean, and to even mend her own clothes. Today she was learning how to prepare and cook a simple stew while the maid just watched her, sort of like a coach. She was hopeful one day she would be preparing meals for her man, even if he wasn't around to enjoy. With Rose under constant watch by her mother, Cal and his servant, she can't leave the house; even the gardener keeps a watchful eye, even for something small, and if she dared to escape, he would notify Cal in a hurry. So Rose has been doing something she had despised; pleasing everyone around her, but her maid knew better.

After her cooking lesson Rose began going through what's left of her belongings in her room to see what she can get some money from, in case the time came for her escape. She pokes around in her jewelry box, which contained jewels and diamonds. She knew these were worth something and that it would allow her to save some of the money for herself in return. The paintings Cal had bought her prior to _Titanic_ could be sold to museums, and would also indicate to her mother she has moved on and become the daughter her mother would expect. She looks in her closet and dresser, hoping anything in there would be of considerate value. Her clothes and shoes would either be sold off or given to charity, for those less fortunate than her. She needed to carry less and what is practical as well. The plan, now, was to have a cover.

She snapped her fingers. Of course! She would think she has gone on to her honeymoon with the monster that almost killed her man and his friend. That would be her cover, for now, until the wedding. She tried her best to shudder, but manages a little shake. She remembered Jesse's shudder, and made a little chuckle about it. If Jack did came to rescue her, she had also hoped he would bring Jesse as well, and she missed both of them dearly, especially Jesse. Rose also knew she must spend a few more months with this mongrel, just until the wedding day, then she would leave Cal hanging at the altar, and the humiliation that would ensue from the Philadelphia society. That would give him the ultimate payback he deserved for what he has done as well.

She looks at herself in the mirror as she has done many times since the sinking. Instead of the horrible creature she was, in front of her was a much livelier person, full of hope even though she had been held a prisoner of sorts. Rose let her curls fall over her shoulder, then grabs a handful of red curls as she brushed back, then holding it behind her, making a little ponytail. Rose then looked back at the mirror, as she would soon become the Rose Jack intended her to be, a woman who is free and passionate, and isn't afraid to overcome her obstacles. Someone who enjoyed her freedom, independence, but mostly to spread her wings and fly from it all. Jack may not be with her physically, but more with her in spirit, and the decisions she would make will come from Jack, including his influence on her.

Tonight she decided to head out on the town with her maid and a couple other girls she despised at the finishing school she went to. She only carried small amounts of jewelry so she can get them exchanged for money, then puts it away before going back to her little group. They laugh amiably at one another as they told off hand jokes about their society. Rose only feigned interest, even faking a laugh at time, hoping just even a slight hope, that Jack would show up. She was anxious and tingly as she walked around the town with her little girl group, hoping to get her chance to run away, but then she thought about her maid. She didn't want to leave her behind, as she is invaluable and had helped her prepare for the life she would be entering soon. It was getting dark, and the girls decided to head back to their neighborhoods again. As they were walking near a tavern, Rose got a glimpse of someone, looking out the window, as if seeing them from a distance. She got a second look.

The hair, the face. She knew the person that was looking at them looked familiar. She suddenly felt a ray of hope; it could only be one person. She knew then.

Jesse had survived the _Titanic_.

But what about Jack?


	38. Chapter 37: Escape

Chapter 37

June 13, 1912

Jesse slowly sat up on the couch he had been sleeping in the night prior, then looked over at Jack, who was still snuggled under the covers. Jesse stretched and yawned quietly, then got up from the chair. He proceeded to open the curtains until a knock is heard.

 _I don't remember anyone knocking for a wake-up_. thought Jesse, as he yawned and stretched again as he made his way to the door. Standing outside was a young man, who appeared no older than Jack. He held out a piece of paper, shaking as he handed to Jesse. Jesse pushed his hair out of his eyes as he took the paper, then saluted the man, before reading the telegram. He was relieved his father's garage wasn't going to be taken by the bank, but he needed to do some paperwork before commencing the takeover of his father's small business. They had no idea Jesse was on the _Titanic_ , or for that matter, they had no knowledge he had gone to Europe. He checked on Jack once more, who was still snuggled, before going to the office, to send the telegram back. He told them he will do the paperwork, but he needed to take care of business, since he was in Philadelphia, where his father worked and possibly catch up to Eric. He paid for the telegram to be sent before going back to his room.

* * *

"So, do we go back over to the house, or just wait it out until tonight?" Jack asks, more anxious than ever, as they took a long stroll through the town once more.

"If there's any chance, she may not go out, not unless Cal has got the place locked tight. Didn't you see the size of that fence?" Jesse says, then giggles. "He's probably got a dog out back, and even its watching her too."

They continue walking, until they come to a factory of sorts, as they stood outside the fenced-off property.

"Mr. Hockley's business partner should be here." Jesse says, referring to his father. As if on cue, a 1910 model limousine pulls out of the gate, then stops in front of the boys. The rear window rolls down, as if with difficulty, and soon, a shocked Mr. Williams, Jesse's father, looks at his son in disbelief.

"Jesse?"

"Father?"

Mr. Williams slowly gets out of the car, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, then they both ran up and hugged each other, laughing and crying. Mr. Williams was glad his son made it out of the sinking ship, then he looked lost at Jack's presence.

"Ahem. Father, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jack Dawson. Jack, this is my father."

"Pleasure." The man says, as he tips his hat, and both shook hands. "I'll give you boys a ride, shall we?" as he opens the rear car door. Jesse and Jack climb in, then Jesse's father. They speed off, leaving the factory behind.

"That damn Hockley! I knew being his partner was a bad idea from the start. Not to mention dangerous." Mr. Williams says, then angrily yanks and throws his hat on the car floor, as Jack and Jesse look at each other. His father began murmuring that being Mr. Hockley's business partner had turned sour, and nearly had him killed. Jesse puts a hand to his mouth.

"It's alright son. Eric managed to defuse the situation before it fell apart. Tell you what. Later this week we'll go back to Albuquerque and finish handing you that business. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. Although Matt wanted me to work with him in New York, assembling trains and whatnot, I do miss the country setting."

"That's great. That Matthew." He laughs, shakes his head, then continues. "I haven't known the _Titanic_ sank that night. I was on my way to a business meeting to Europe the day the ship ran into the iceberg. Thanks to your mother, I knew how to read star positions, and when the _Olympic_ headed off course, I knew just a tiny bit a ship was in trouble somewhere, but I didn't know which, until I got to Southampton. That was some tragedy." Mr. Williams says, as Jesse and Jack bow their heads for those lost that terrible night. Mr. Williams then continued, "When we left New York, there was so much excitement on the _Olympic_ , as there was talk that the two sister ships would have passed each other at sea, since after all, this was the _Titanic_ 's maiden voyage, but now that never came to be." Jack and Jesse looked at each other.

"Oh driver. Can you stop at the house here? I need to get something from here." Mr. Williams says, pointing to the large house; the same house Jesse and Jack had seen earlier. The driver pulls in the drive, and stops. Mr. Williams gets out, while Jack sits anxious, and wrangling something in his hands. Just then Jack impulsively jumps out of the car, while Jesse tries to grab his shirt.

"Jack! No! Jack, wait. Ja-!" Jesse says, then snaps his fingers, while muttering incoherently. He looks out the car, while the driver looks on straight ahead, as if not sensing anything amiss behind him. Jesse slowly gets out of the car, then starts to make a run for the house, when sees something in the corner of his eye that made him stop cold. His heart stopped. He saw Cal, walking to the drive. Luckily, he didn't recognize Jesse. Jesse slowly made his way back to the car, then slid down into the seat, hoping Cal didn't see him, his heart hammering in his ears. Jesse spotted something on the floor of the car, and picks it up; it is his father's hat that Jack was wrangling with anxiety. Jesse puts it on, after he messes his hair a bit. Cal walks up to the car, acknowledges the driver and continues walking.

Inside the mansion Jack looks around, at the tall, dome-like ceiling of the house. Mr. Williams bumps past, then looks at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I'm looking for Rose." Jack replied. Mr. Williams rolled his eyes, then he sighed.

"Alright. Be careful, son." he finally says, putting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Soon he heard Jack calling for Rose, much to Jesse's father dismay. He shook his head, before disappearing in a hall.

In the sitting room, Rose and her maid friend were having tea, when she thought she was hearing things. Rose stood up, then called out.

"Jack!" Jack turned, as he heard his name echo in the house. "Rose!" he yelled, as he makes his way to where the voice was calling from. "Jack! In here!" he heard Rose, until he finally makes his way into the room. Rose was completely thrown off guard. She didn't expect Jack to be alive, not after being in the freezing water for so long. She rose from her seat, tears in her eyes, then gave a long embrace. Meanwhile Jack was taken aback by the girl still sitting on the chair. Jack walked over to her, while Rose was still clutching onto him.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." he says softly. She quickly drinks her tea, then grabs her meager belongings. Soon, the maid led the way out of the house, while Rose tried to catch up. The maid threw open the door, and quickly bolted to the awaiting car, while Jack was too slow to catch the girl. He had just seen Cal as he was midway between the car and the garden.

Back in the car Jesse peeks above the rear facing seat, towards the front, and sees Cal talking to the gardener. They exchange a few hand gestures amongst themselves, when suddenly, the car shakes. Jesse was about to say something when a girl, who appeared to be no older than himself, falls onto his lap. She slowly looks up, through his hair, where their eyes meet, before she starts crying. She hugs him, squeezing the boy as hard as she can.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose gets in the car, and the last one in the car was Mr. Williams. He slams the door, then tells his driver to leave that instant. Without batting an eye, the driver does what he is told. The sound of gears clashing is heard, and soon everyone jerks from the motion of the car, while Jesse nearly hits his head on the forward glass. Rose couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She finally saw Jesse for the first time since the disaster. They both went into a long, tearful embrace, followed by sobbing and sniffles. She squeezes him very hard.

"I-I can't believe you're alive!" Rose cries. "I thought you were sucked down with the ship."

"Yeah. I am here now." Jesse says, sniffling. He wiped his nose on his sleeve before gathering his composure to finally ask the question. "How did you-"

Jack: "We saw Cal, making his rounds, and when he passed the car, we knew it was our only chance to make a run for it."

"But how did you…?" Jesse was flabbergasted, as he pointed aimlessly at Rose and Jack.

"Oh, that's where I come in." Rose's beautiful maid breaks in. "Rose was with me, in the living area. We were having a cup of tea when this fine gentleman came in, calling her name. Luckily, Cal was outside, out of earshot, and her mother wasn't home as well. When we came to the car, that's when she told me about you as well." She then hugged Jesse once more, making him more nervous as he could feel himself blushing slightly. She took off the hat Jesse was wearing, then ran her hand through his soft hair and gently brushed it away from his dark brown eyes so she can look into them.

"Hi, I'm Marion." the young girl says, leaning in to the young boy's face even closer, as he became even more nervous, and his heart pounded even harder. "You have really soft hair and beautiful brown eyes."

"Jesse." he says, as he began to nervously scratch the back of his head, then quickly runs his hand through his hair, to push it away from his eyes again. "Thank you," he mustered nervously.

"Are you named after the famous robber in the west I've been hearing about? Jesse James?" she says, slowly pulling his head closer, as if going for a kiss to his soft lips.

" _Du_ -wha-? No. I don't know who that character is. As a matter of fact, I never heard of him. Until now." Jesse laughs nervously. The two girls were still hugging Jesse, when his father started to speak. He knew what he was going to say, so he spoke first. He turned his head towards the front of the car, to the driver.

"Driver, tavern please." Jesse says, tapping the front window, in his best gentleman's voice, and with a slight British accent.

"My pleasure, sir."

"J-Th-tav…" his father sputtered. Jesse shushed him, while shaking his head slightly. Jack, Rose, and Marion took the hint, as everyone rode in silence, only the car's engine and gearbox could be heard. The driver stops at the tavern, the same tavern where the two boys and girls were that night. They got out, and Mr. Williams thanks the driver, then looks at his son sternly.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shh. Look." Jesse points to the car while it turns in a corner, then seemingly disappears. "That driver must be working for Cal, either directly or indirectly. He's probably going to round the corner again, then sit there, waiting to see where we're going, and if he sees where we're going, he'll inform Cal. We better get moving, fast. Easiest way to do is split. Let's meet back at the hotel. Now split." Jesse, his father, the star couple and the maid all ran into an alley, where the three ran in one direction, and Jesse and his father in the other.

Later that afternoon they made it to the hotel, with Jack panting hard as a dog, and Rose trying to comfort him.

"I never ran hard in my life." He says, between pants. Jesse knew why, as he seen Jack smoke quite a bit more since meeting back in New York, and Jack even wanted Jesse to smoke too. They enter the hotel, the desk receptionist was surprised by the extra people walking in the building, and making their way back to their rooms. With everyone in the room now, Jack was trying to breathe; Rose and Marion help him to sit on the bed. Mr. Williams takes his jacket off and puts it on the chair, and Jesse comes back with some water from the lobby. Jack drinks the water with difficulty, but surely, as Jesse began to give Jack a shoulder rub, which felt good, since Jesse had firm hands.

Soon, Jesse's father sits on the couch demanding to know what the hell has happened tonight, starting from the time they were back on the ship. Jack starts first, but not before first noticing Jesse, as he arrived to Southampton, and had wanted to befriend him. He explained he went on _Titanic_ 's maiden voyage simply by winning his hand at poker at the pub. For the first three days he had fallen in love with Rose, then points at her, as he was trying to free her from the grasps of Caledon Hockley's society she hated. Jesse came into play and helped them even more, as he realized their potential, and had help spark their relationship into an inferno. When they lost Jesse after the rescue, they stayed on the ship, riding it down into the Atlantic. He thought he had died, until he was revived at the hospital. He had been looking for Rose, and with Jesse's help, they ended up in that hotel.

Now it was Jesse's turn. Beginning from the time he almost left Eric at Southampton, he and Karl boarded the _Titanic._ He met Jack on the ship, then later on he helped set up for the largest party in the third class galley, and as the ship was sinking Rose had asked him with her rescue to Jack, after he put Karl and Eric in the boats. He said his final goodbye before sliding down the deck into the freezing cold Atlantic. From there he seen the ship break in two, then disappear in the dark depths, and left behind a carnage of people, screaming and crying in the cold water. He almost succumbed to hypothermia, until someone pulled him in a boat. That's when he thought he died, but just like Jack, he woke up at the hospital. But they shared a common enemy, and to get away from as far as possible.

Jesse's father couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gave an approving look to Jack and Rose, while he looked sternly at his son, like he was the one causing the mess they were all in.

"Boy son. You sure can get yourself in some situations there. I actually had no idea you were coming back, if at all, since the day you sent me a telegram that the _Olympic_ lost a propeller blade somewhere out in the Atlantic. All I can say is, I'm glad you're back."

By the end he was flustered, saying he was glad to be away from Mr. Hockley himself. He put a hand on both his son and Marion, and an approving nod to her. It was pretty dark by the time they told their stories. They yawned and stretched, and got ready to call it a night.


	39. Chapter 38: Free At Last

Chapter 38

June 14, 1912

Jack, Rose and Marion shared the measly bed as best they could. Mr. Williams had the couch, while Jesse slept on the hardwood, at the foot of the bed; using his jacket as his pillow, his arm resting atop his forehead, and his mouth was slightly open, but no sound came. Rose was the first to wake up, then slowly looks around, as if she was in a dream of sorts, that she might be back in her dreadful room again. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Jack's beautiful face. She smiled, and her heart soared with happiness, knowing how lucky she was. Rose tries to move slowly; instead she wakes Jack up. His blue eyes slowly looks up, and he smiles.

"How did you sleep?" Jack asked, as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"Much better in a long time." She says, heart beating, and gave him a small smile. Jack brushes his hair from his eyes, smiles at her for the last time, then slowly gets out of bed. Marion soon wakes up, and sees Jack stretching. She slowly climbs out of bed with a yawn, then stretches. Jack helps Rose from the bed while Marion nearly trips over her new-found boyfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully and soundly on the floor. She gave Jesse another small playful kick, but he didn't budge. Mr. Williams rolls around in the couch, before snorting and returns back to his sleep. Marion looked at him, before she turned back to Jesse, then slowly kneeling down over him. She carefully and slowly strokes his beautiful face as he remains peacefully asleep.

 _So beautiful. So peaceful. Just like a doll._ Marion thought, as she looked lovingly at this young man she had just barely met just hours ago. Marion could barely hear Jesse's breathing, but she can see his chest moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. Marion flinched a bit as Jesse smacked his lips, and closed his mouth as he swallowed. She carefully places her head on Jesse's chest, to hear a steady beat of his heart. She lifted her head, then stroked his soft silky hair as she appears to lean over for a kiss. She slowly takes his hand from his forehead and clasps it while still stroking his beautifully soft hair, and staring intensely at his face. Jesse begins to slowly wake up, but was still half barely notices Marion kneeling over him, as if he were in a dream of sorts. Mr. Williams sits up on the couch, yawning and coughing loudly, which startled Marion from her thoughts. He began rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning light, and starts coughing, before getting up to go to the bathroom to wash up for the day, where he also coughs and hawks up phlegm as Jack and Rose cringe at the sound the man was making. Jesse blinked a few times, then stretched, his body protesting from sleeping too long on the hardwood floor.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Jesse yawned and his shoulders cracked as he stretched, as Jack, Rose and Marion laughed. He rubbed his eyes, and blinks a few times to adjust for the light. Soon Marion hugged Jesse once more from behind, then buries her face in his shirt while he tried to put on his shoes. He groaned as he tried to bend forward to tie them, as Marion still held Jesse in a tight hug. Jesse finally finished tying his shoes, then turned to meet the girl's eyes. Marion saw both of Jesse's beautiful eyes, before his hair covered one eye as he looks back at her, and she blushes. She blushed even more as Jesse ran his fingers through his thick, messy hair, and gave a beautiful, half-smile at her. Jack tries to do the same, but Rose laughed and brushed his hair away from his eyes, and they both hugged and kissed once more. Marion and Jesse were still hugging each other on the floor when Jesse's father emerged from the bathroom, looking similar to Teddy Roosevelt.

"Alright kids. We'd best better leave now. There's no telling when that Mr. Hockley or _that_ son of his will find us, but if they do…" Mr. Williams says, as the sounds of a belt was being put on, followed by a small burp.

The four kids looked at each other, then realizes he is right. Jack knew he and Jesse were nearly killed for simply being in the way of Cal, and for freeing Rose from the society she hates, and is now almost free. Marion knew she lost her job with the Dewitt Bukater's, but also wants the freedom Rose is in. They were capable of Cal's sudden outbursts; even Jesse's father knew Mr. Hockley at the plant, and he was much worse there.

"Jesse, do you think Eric-?" Jack began.

"No good. He lives across town. His parents live in Pittsburgh, though we may have a little chance there as well. Only places I think are safe for now is back with my sister or out in the country. Your choice, but we need to move." Jesse throws his jacket on, then packs his suitcase. He knew Cal doesn't know Eric at all, which is a good thing, but if Cal knew they were still in town, eventually he will find them; and his older brother Matthew is hardly at home sometimes. They quickly got out of the hotel before flagging down a horse-buggy cab to the train.

Jesse and Marion sit at the table, as Jack and Rose sit on the opposite side of the newly formed couple. Jack tries not to stare at Jesse too much, as Jesse digs in his pocket, hair moving about wildly. Eventually he looks up, hair covering one eye as he gives Jack a small smile. Jack becomes more nervous at the sight of Jesse's hair covering his eye, then he brushes it away. His small smile plays across his face until he sees something in the corner of his eye.

"Oh crap!" He says, as he saw Cal trying frantically to push his way through the crowds of people on the platform. Jack also sees Cal, worry across his face as he knew Cal would be on the train anytime now. Just then two police officers wrestled Cal away from the train as it finally steams away from the platform. Cal could be seen shouting obscenities as the train steamed away, back to New York, as he was hauled off to jail.

"That was a close one. Do you think he recognized us?" Jack asks, fear still in his eyes, and he was breathing a bit faster, his chest heaving with each breath he made.

"I'm pretty sure he recognized us, but to him; it's like seeing a ghost. It's what we are to him, for now." Jesse says reassuringly, flicking his head, then runs his fingers though his hair. Marion rests her head on Jesse's shoulder, then looks up at him. Jesse puts his fingers in her hair, stroking her soft hair. Then he holds her tight around her shoulders. What Rose had told her about Jesse, is that he is much more beautiful in person than trying to describe this young man in detail, and she wants to spend her life with this wonderful man herself. Jesse ran his hand through Marion's hair for the final time, then kisses her head, before he looks out the window, overlooking the vast fields as they left Philadelphia for the last time. Jack looks back at the city skyline from his seat, then back at Rose. He strokes her hair the same way he saw Jesse do to Marion, and goes in for a kiss. Mr. Williams sits in the opposite aisle from the kids, he is watching as Jack kisses the woman he loves, and his son becoming even more mature as he grows up. He then sits back, takes his hat and covers his face with it, then goes in a sound sleep, as the train steamed and whistled through the fields en route to New York.

...

June 16, 1912

A day and a half later the train arrives in New York, steam escaping into the cool evening as the passengers disembark the train. Marion has her hands wrapped around Jesse's waist as he stretches, followed by Jack and Rose. Jesse's father brings up the rear. The five people make their way across the platform into the building, and flags down a cab. Jack loads his suitcase in the trunk, and Jesse does the same, before managing to fight for the remaining last space of the rear seat, and was laughing, while the driver looked at him, perplexed. Jesse's father buys a Sunday paper from the vendor, and somewhere buried within the stories the _Titanic_ inquiry has been ongoing in England about why the impossible has happened. His father reads through it, only to murmur in disgust that there was nothing worth reading in that paper, and that he wasted his few cents on it, hoping something would spark his interest. He knew there was an upcoming election in the fall, and he wanted to know where the presidential candidates stand in the polls. He threw the paper in the car, before taking out a small flask of liquor from his coat pocket and takes a swig of it, before climbing into the front seat. They made their way among the busy streets, dodging cars, horse buggies, pedestrians, and trolleys until Jesse's father spotted something unusual as it approached them.

"Hey, Jesse. What is that thing?" he asked his son, as he knew more about cars than he did. Jesse fought as he tried to see what his father was pointing to, and Jack was also doing the same thing.

"I don't know. But it looks top heavy, might tip if you turned too hard-"

"That my friends, is the Baker Electric car, with them Thomas Edison batteries. Can go for quite a distance with them cars. Dadblast that Edison." the cab driver says, taking a cigarette and lights it in the car. The electric car whizzes past them, as everyone craned their heads to get a look at the tall car. A steam car rolled past, startling everyone in the gas-powered taxi, as it billowed steam and puttered past them, the driver tooting like a train as he sped off. They finally made it out of the hustle and bustle of the city and came into an open clearing.

"Here. Take a left." Jesse's father guides the driver. They arrive back at the house, with one light on, while the car was not parked.

"Home sweet home." His father says, as the kids grabbed their luggage from the car, while his father paid the taxi fare. Jack carries Rose to the house bridal-style as Jesse slowly manages two suitcases, and his new-found girlfriend hung to his jacket as they made their way up the porch to the house, and as always his father bringing up the rear. Jack puts Rose back on her feet then knocks on the door. Karl opens, and Jack and the company walk inside. He was glad Jesse and Jack arrived but was shocked at the extra company.

"Where's everyone tonight?" Mr. Williams asks as he hangs his coat and hat on the tree.

"Oh, they went to Coney Island, or someplace like that. But they should be back soon." Karl answers back. Marion goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea, and Rose tags along. Karl sits on the chair, as the three weary men sat across from him. Jesse gets up, taking off his jacket and carries it in his hand as he makes his way up the stairs.

"I need a change." He says. They heard a door shut above them, as Rose and Marion prepare some light snacks ad tea for everyone in the room. Rose heard Jack ask. "Did Fabrizio go with them?" Rose admired the simplicity of the small kitchen. It's not too large, but just comfortable. Marion made herself at home, as she was familiar with the layout back at the Bukater residence, so she knew where everything was in this simple kitchen. She also seemed to admire the small, cozy house.

Karl: "He drove them there. It was little Jack's idea, after his father came home, while I stayed back to 'hold the fort', so to speak." Rose filled the kettle, just as Marion had taught her back at the mansion, then places it on the stove. Marion pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She looked around, and Rose agreed, joining her friend at the table. The place wasn't cluttered, all the dishes neatly stacked beneath the sink, food labeled and neatly put away in the pantry, and a simple coffee percolator on the stove. Mr. Williams could be heard hawking and makes his way to the front door, where he let it out outside. Both Rose and Marion cringed.

Meanwhile, Jesse puts on a shirt after he changed out of clothes he was in for the past few days. He cleans and straightens the bed, preparing it for Rose and Jack. Otherwise, his room was simple; it only contained a dresser, a small closet, across from there a window that greeted the morning sun, the bed beneath and the entrance to the house. He buttons his shirt as he comes down the stairs. Marion and Rose were serving tea, and Jesse makes his way back to the couch.

"Rose, Jack, you can have my bed tonight. The guys will probably manage little Jack's room again, and I'll sleep here." Jesse says, sitting down in the couch, then picks up his tea.

"Wait. Where will she sleep?" Jack points at Marion.

"I'll sleep on the couch. That's what I did back at Rose's house." She says, then took ahold of Jesse's neck, and brushed her nose softly against his cheek. "We'll be husband and wife." Jesse blushed, then ran his hand through his hair. Still blushing, Jesse ran his hand through Marion's hair before going in for a kiss on her cheek. Marion returned his kiss on his lips, then reached for her tea. Rose laughs, then tries to slurp hers, only to burn her tongue.

"Ow!" She exclaims, then puts her cup down on the table, nearly spilling it.

"Rose, are you alright?!" Jack asks, in shock over what had happened. He goes to the kitchen, pours out his tea in the sink, then fills it with cool water. He hands the cup to Rose, telling her to slowly lap the water like a dog, until the redness subsided. He learned this from his mother when he burnt his own tongue some years ago. Just then they heard a car putter in the drive.

"Ah, they must be back." Karl says, as he gets up from the chair, then disappears into the darkness outside. Inside the people could hear the happy sounds as the family makes their way up the stairs. Fabrizio is the first to arrive inside, carrying a giant teddy bear little Jack had won, while a few balloons were tied to his jacket. Little Jack's face is completely smeared from cotton candy and ice cream, and his clothes were completely stained from the sugary goodness. Karl brings in gifts and toys, and something that clattered in a wooden box, and Jessica and Jon were the last to enter, with a haggard-look on their faces. Jesse gets up to greet his sister as Jon closes the door, ready to hang his hat until he sees a jacket and hat already hung there. Then he saw his father-in-law, then they both embraced.

"Never thought you'd drop by in town so soon." Jon says.

"Yes. I had to get away from that madness. I ain't going to be Mr. Hockley's associate no more." Mr. Williams says. "That man is something else." He continues to ramble on about Mr. Hockley, until Fabrizio offers everyone some sugary treats from the amusement, hoping to defuse the situation about Jesse's father and Mr. Hockley.

Jesse introduces the guests from the ship once more as Karl brings out a crate full of Coca-Cola bottles they had also brought from Coney Island and passes them around. Mr. Williams hugs his daughter from behind as he watches his son and four other kids clink their glass bottles. Jessica was amazed at the crowd standing there, in her living room, how all those rejoicing and laughing had survived the biggest tragedy the world has ever seen. It truly felt like a party as Fabrizio helps himself to another cotton candy and soda, and Karl a hot dog. Rose gulps the bubbly drink as Jack watches on before letting out a huge belch.

"What? You think a first-class girl can't belch?" Rose looks Jack, then laughs. Everyone laughs and agrees.

The boys all agreed to go outside and laid on the grass, and Rose and Marion follow their respective companions.

They all lay on the grass, in the front lawn of the house, admiring the stars above.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Marion asks, as she appears to try and grab at a star above, her head resting on Jesse's stomach, while he gently strokes her wavy hair. Everyone agrees.

"Do you think someday man will go up into space?" Jack asks, admiring the stars.

"Quite possibly. If the Wright Brothers can make their contraption fly for a few seconds, and if man can build the biggest ship afloat, then sure, why not. Who knows, we might even get to witness it in our lifetimes." Jesse says, his hands were crossed beneath his head.

Jack: "When we get old."

Jesse: "Bah!" Everyone laughs.

"You sound like how Scrooge would've said it. 'Bah! Humbug!'" Marion laughs, and everyone laughed harder.

"Scrooge. Who is this interesting fella?" Jesse wondered, furrowing his brows.

"He's in a story my father read once when I was younger. He's this Charles Dickens' character. He despises Christmas." Jack says.

"Oh. _That_ Scrooge?" Jesse says, still completely lost at who this person might be, but he shook his head, as he continues to look up towards the heavens.

"You've read Charles Dickens?" Marion was intrigued.

"Well, they were my father's-" Jesse could hear Jack's voice, though he began to drift off into a thought of his own, as he continued to watch the stars above.

The six of them spends what seemed like hours, laying in the grass, talking and laughing. They share amongst each other jokes and their life stories, and what they want to accomplish in the future. Just then little Jack calls to them from the porch.

"Mommy says come back inside. It's time for bed."

"Well, we better do what the kid says." says Jesse, laughing, then brushing himself from the blades of grass. They all enter back in the house, while Jesse's older sister tries to coax her son to go back to sleep.

"No! I want Uncle Dessy to tell me a bedtime story." he grumbles, as he knew his father was unsuccessful at telling stories.

Jesse laughs, "Arr. Alright me hearty matey. Let's go up to yonder bed, or you'll get scurvy." He hoists his nephew up and goes up the stairs, while Jack pushes his uncle's hair away from his eyes, then wraps his arms around his neck, as he slowly falls asleep on his shoulder. Marion follows right behind, hoping to learn something from Jesse when the time came. He goes to the kid's room, and tucks him in the bed. Jesse unsuccessfully tries to find his pirate patch; instead, he rolls up his sleeves, grabs a chair from the table, spins it around so he can lean on the back, and starts telling the kid pirate stories, each one slightly different than the last one. Jack, Rose and Marion all stand at the doorway, intrigued by Jesse's storytelling.

"…And that's how Blackbeard hides his treasure." Jesse says, finishing his story before growling into the kid's stomach, then tickling him. "Go to sleep, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning." Little Jack laughs, then rolls over. Jesse gently strokes his nephew's hair, then kissing him. He gets up from the chair, running his hand through his hair and pushes it back from his eyes. With his hand still holding his hair he looks over at the trio at the doorway. Rose has tears coming from her eyes, Jack smiles, then hugs Rose even closer, he too has tears in his eyes. Marion cried softly the entire time she was standing there. Jesse met her at the door, as she was greeted to Jesse's passionate kisses, while she ran her hands through Jesse's soft hair. Marion hugs Jesse for the final time, before he left for the living room below, and that's when everyone decided to call it a night.

"I'll lend you girls some of my nightgowns." Jessica says, rummaging through her closet, as the girls entered the room. "Here are some of my clothes if you need them as well. If there's not one that fits, I'll see if my mother's clothes are any better." Rose and Marion smiles and tears up, grateful that fate had brought them.

"Thank you." Rose says, tearfully. Marion goes in the bathroom to change, then hugs Jessica and Rose before heading down to the living room to sleep with Jesse. Jon walks in, stretching and yawning. He peels the sheets on the bed, then sitting on it as he removes his shoes, before sliding under the covers.

"Good night dear." He says.

"I think its officially time to hit the bed." Jessica says, smiling. "It's been quite a night."

"A night to remember, indeed." Jon agrees, before turning out his lamp. Jessica leads Rose to Jesse's room, where Jack is already getting ready for bed, and allows the couple privacy, as instructed by Jesse. Karl and Fabrizio had already gone to sleep in little Jack's room. Jessica hugs Rose and Jack for the last time before closing the door. Rose slowly crawls into the bed, and starts crying softly.

"Why are you crying, Rose?" Jack asks, a little worried.

Rose: "I'm so happy. I love you so much."

Jack slowly reaches over her, kisses her and wipes her tears. "I love you too." he says, then walks over to turn the light out, before crawling back in the bed. He places his arm around Rose, then kisses her cheek as they lay in Jesse's bed.

He whispers in her ear. "Where to, miss?"

Rose: "To the stars."


	40. Chapter 39: A Prosperous Future

Chapter 39

June 17, 1912

Marion wakes up, expecting to be back at the Dewitt Bukater home, as if she were back being the maid once again. Instead, she opens her eyes and sees Jesse's beautiful, youthful face next to hers. She'd spent all night dreaming about him, about what they are going to do together. She knew not even a sinking ship could sink something as beautiful as this man, sleeping next to her. She looks at Jesse, his body barely heaving at the rhythm of his breathing, and his hands were clasped over his chest. No sound came out, not even a nose whistle. She tries to get up, the pain of sleeping on the floor was too much for her. She let out a groan as she winces in pain, as it had been a long time since she slept on the floor. Jesse eyes immediately opened to the slightest sound, with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of worry, then tries to get up himself. He felt a sharp pain shooting from his neck to his lower back as he tried to move it. He cracks his neck, then smiles at Marion. She blushes as Jesse had his hair entirely over his eyes. He shakes his head, only getting one eye covered again. She kissed him, slowly at first, then backs away. She felt awkward for doing so, then she cried softly.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, more concerned now, pushing back his hair.

She didn't answer him, as she continued to cry softly, stroking his face, and brushing his hair away from his eyes. Before she met Rose's fiancé, she was doing odd jobs working in various bars and taverns. Lots of drunken men would pounce and grab at her, as she tried to get away from them and preventing her from continuing on with her duties. But Jesse was very different from the other men, and besides Jack, he was unlike any men she had ever seen. She held his dark hair away from his eyes so she can get a good look into his intense, beautiful brown eyes. She saw slight sadness in them, sadness that will continue to haunt him forever, and she knew he had seen a lot that night. She remembered back in Philadelphia when Rose telling her about him. He was the most perfect example of a gentleman, even when in danger. He always had that dark hair hiding one eye, as if hiding a secret, or something like that. He had that intense look, even with his hair covering one eye. Marion places her forehead on Jesse's chest, letting the tears fall from her eyes, and landing on Jesse's shirt. Jesse comforts her, then placing his hands on her chin, he brings her face up. He kissed her softly, and Marion could feel the butterflies in her stomach. He backs away slowly, looking at her face while stroking her soft, silky shoulder-length hair, then gently wiped away her tears. They both hugged each other for a while until Mr. Williams snorted loudly as he turned about in the couch, before returning to sleep. Both Jesse and Marion stifled their laughs.

"C'mon. Let's make breakfast before everyone wakes up." Jesse whispers, then helps Marion to her feet.

Jesse and Marion makes their way to the kitchen. They look at the table, which was still a messy sight from the night prior, that contained half eaten hot dog rolls, half empty bottles of Coca-Cola, even pieces of cake and the tub of ice cream that had melted overnight, and was dripping onto the floor. It truly looked like someone threw a party. Jesse quickly cleans the mess, then brings in his brother-in-law's newspapers while Marion gathers the supplies needed to make a simple breakfast. After he was done, he grabbed some eggs, and goes over to the stove. Marion had already heated the pan before Jesse could make his scrambled eggs. Fabrizio walks in, rubbing his eyes and yawning, asking if anything was needed.

"You can make some coffee." Jesse says, as he grabs some bacon from a nearby ice chest, and Marion was already stirring the eggs. Jesse places the bacon strips in a pan, then sets about setting the table, all while doing a balancing act and a dance between Marion and Fabrizio. Marion finishes with the eggs, then scoops them in plates set by Jesse. Then she grabs more, breaking them inside the pan and scrambles them. Jesse flips the bacon, nearly burning them as Marion laughs, while she was still stirring her eggs. Just then they heard running footsteps above them, followed by "Mommy, Daddy, are you awake yet?"

Moments later, little Jack is at the table, playing with his favorite car on the table as everyone slowly gathered around the table. Mr. Williams sat down, and before he could grab his morning paper Jack suddenly runs in the kitchen and yells "Grampa!"

"Oh my, you're getting big, young man," says Jesse's father, as Jack sat on the man's lap, with Mr. Williams helping his grandson up with difficulty.

"I'm not a man, I'm 4 years old." little Jack says, holding up four fingers. His parents come to the breakfast table, with Jon yawning loudly, and Jessica rubbing her eyes. Jesse and Marion were already eating by that point.

"Jack. Be nice, okay? Grandpa's not getting any younger." Jon says sternly to his son, who immediately pouts.

"Mommy, who's the pretty lady next to Uncle Dessy?" Jack asks, as his mother sits down next to her father. Jesse gently nudges at Marion's arm, who blushes, and looks away shyly.

"Jack, she might be your auntie soon, if she says yes." Jesse says, putting the eggs in his mouth, and began chewing, making Marion blush harder now.

"Jesse! Close your mouth when you eat. We've got company, it's not polite, and its making me sick!" Jessica sternly says to her brother, but Marion didn't seemed at all fazed, as she just laughed. Mr. Williams just gave a light-hearted chuckle, and shook his head. The siblings were always like this, squabbling over the small, unimportant things.

"Father! Make him stop!" Jessica whined, while Jon rubbed her shoulders, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"He eats just like my brothers. Though unlike them, Jesse's still clean." Marion watches as Jesse grabs a napkin, but quickly rushes to wipe his mouth before he could respond.

Eventually Jack, Rose and Karl make their way to the table. Jessica tries unsuccessfully to get her son to eat his breakfast, as he is running around the kitchen, making car noises as he does. Jon and Jack pour themselves some coffee, and Karl pours some salt as he eats. Fabrizio eats his eggs and bacon wrapped in a bread like a miniature burrito. The whole kitchen bursts with laughter as everyone laughs and jokes amongst each other over their breakfast.

"Next Monday, Jesse and I will be heading back for the country to take back what is mine." His father announced, as he rolled up his newspaper. "If any of you would like to come for this joyous occasion, please, feel free to do so." He gets up from the table, putting his plate in the sink. "But I must warn you, it's hot this time of the year." he says, before disappearing into the living room, followed by groaning as he sat down on the couch, and the sounds of rustling paper was heard.

"This is good. Who made this?" Jack asks, his mouth full, and he bit into another crunchy piece of bacon.

"We did." Jesse and Marion says simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"But although I almost burnt the bacon," Jesse says, a little embarrassed.

"No, don't be. I like it a little crunchy." Jack laughs, his mouth was also half full. Everyone starts laughing as well. Eventually, everyone finishes their meals, and Jack and Rose offered to help with the dishes.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine_ ," Jack sings as he wipes the dishes dry. They both kiss, then Rose picks up, " _Its up she goes, there she goes_."

" _Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_. I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack." They are soon engaged in a passionate kiss, and twirling each other in the middle of the kitchen, dripping water and soap onto the floor.

"Anything good in there, Father?" Jessica asked, taking her seat next to him as her father turned the pages of his paper.

"No, nothing. Nothing in here to spark my interests. I don't know why I bother sometimes." He grumbles, as he continually turns the pages. "Lousy paper. They need to hire better writers, or staffers, or something."

Meanwhile Jack wanted to go to Coney Island again. Jesse decided he'd take him, since this might be his last weekend he would be spending with his beloved nephew again. Marion decided she will go along as well, trying to practice her role in parenting, in case the day came, she told herself. Little Jack started to get in the habit of calling Marion his aunt, even though she wasn't married and they were still in their infancy of courting each other around. They decided that New York had plenty to offer for a starting young couple, at least for the weekend, for Jesse, and he wanted to see part of the city for himself. He suddenly had an announcement to make.

"Friends, family. Before I go back to the countryside let me take the opportunity to say we'll have an informal family get-together, here at my lovely sister and her husband's house, as well as a quick moment of silence and prayer for those lost on _Titanic_. We'll gather the supplies needed for a small barbecue, tomorrow afternoon." Everyone agrees to this occasion, then Jesse and Marion gets ready to head out to Coney Island, taking their "son" with them. Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, Karl and the rest of the family watched from the porch as Jesse and Marion get in the car, while Jesse straps Jack in his seat. Jesse gets in the driver seat and starts the car.

"He'll make a perfect father someday." Jon says, hugging his wife. Jack and Rose agree, as they hugged each other. Rose looks at her former maid, who is now happier she's ever been, as she knew she found someone. Rose was glad she told her all about Jesse, and in the end, they would totally make a perfect couple. They watched as the couple and the kid drive off to New York, followed by Coney Island in the evening, knowing they will have a time of their lives.


	41. Chapter 40: A Day in New York

Chapter 40

"Alright, you're free to go, Mr. Hockley." the officer says, the sound of keys turning the lock, and the rusty door of his cell squeaked as it swung open. Cal's head was pounding as he tries to stand up. He knew he had too much liquor before trying to catch after the train. His body was aching from the fighting with the police as they wrestled him from the platform to their car, and to the station afterward for booking. He follows the guard to another room to collect his belongings they had locked in a footlocker. On his way out, he passed by a mirror, where he took a quick take on himself. His hair was disheveled, he had a minor cut on his lip, and his forehead took a small cut as well, probably from the police nightstick. He knew he saw that gutter rat running around his house, calling her name, but he didn't notice the person sitting in the back seat of that car, wearing a hat, but he acknowledged the driver, then went to his gardener. He heard that gutter rat calling her name, then tried to sprint inside, but somehow the door had been locked. He then ran around the house, only to see the car speed away. He knew why that car was there: Mr. Williams, his father's associate, came to get a few of his things, and somehow the gutter rat came into the picture. He knew that gutter rat was thrown overboard, buried at sea on the _Carpathia_.

Cal couldn't believe he spent a few days in that disgusting cell. His cellmate was no better than the cell he was sitting in. He knew this will not set well with anyone back at the office, particularly with his father, especially worse back at the Society. Jesse was also still in his mind, but he had hoped he died on the ship as well. He walks outside, the seering sunlight burning his eyes as he meets his new servant, standing at the bottom rung of the steps in front of the station.

"You alright Hockley?" Robert asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cal says, blowing his bangs as he walks past his servant.

"That must have been some fight you had at the bar that night."

"It wasn't a bar fight; I was merely trying to find my fiancé, and I was trying to ask the conductor if he had seen a young woman board that train. I knew she boarded that train with that rat!" Cal balls his fists.

"That's too bad." Robert says. "But you should know better; this might be all over Philadelphia, as well as back at the office. You'd better put this rumor to rest soon than later. You were lucky, though, as none made it to the papers, yet. So glad you called when you did. But Mrs. Dewitt Bukater still hasn't returned yet. You better come up with something or she will find out her daughter is missing."

"Dammit! How do you think I'm trying to figure that out?!" Cal barked.

"You're the one who said you thought you saw your fiancé board that train, with that boy-"

"Just get in the car!" Cal angrily bangs his fist on the roof of the car, before he slid in the seat, then angrily slamming the door.

They rode in silence for a few minutes as they made their way to the steel company. Cal tells the driver to drive around to the back of the building, to avoid the stares of his lawyers, employees, and various clients who entered the building. When they arrived, Cal gets out and slams the door, then taking the back door that led straight to his office. His secretary looks up, surprised by the noise and his return.

"Oh. Sir, what can I do for you today?" she asks.

"Get me some coffee and get out!" Cal orders as he slams the door of his office. He took his chair and puts his face in his hands, wondering what happened earlier, and how he was going to tell Mrs. Bukater her daughter ran away with that rat. He looks up, his secretary is standing at the doorway. She has his coffee and a few slips of paper. He must've not heard the secretary knock or something.

"Bring those to me and get out!" he barked. She brings him his coffee and papers before leaving his office.

"Thank you, Mildred." he says, softly. He takes his mind off as he reads the slips of paper, then drinks his hot coffee, fast. He nearly falls back in his chair, spewing out the hot liquid, then burning himself as the hot liquid runs down his chest. He threw the slips of paper as the tries to get up to clean himself. He instead fans himself with his shirt to hopefully dry it out. He eventually sat back down, looking for the papers he had been reading. He picked up two, then read them once more. The first one was from his father asking where he had been, the second one was from within his father's company that business was usual, then tries to look for another. He found it, then read it. It was from Mr. Williams, that was saying he was leaving the company as the associate. That was about it, for now. Cal flung them across his desk, then sat back, crossing his arms behind his head, thinking about that day, he thought he saw that gutter rat. Cal shakes his head; he knew he saw a man being thrown overboard to the sea. He knew Jesse was dead; that must have been why Mr. Williams was quitting the company so he can accompany his deceased son. He smiled a bit, as he knew that was off of his mind and can now rest with ease, knowing Jesse will never pester him again.

But what to do with that gutter rat? Cal leaned forward, then thrummed his fingers on his desk.

* * *

Jesse emerged from a little shop, holding a piece of paper between his lips, as he made his way towards the front of the car, then turned the engine by crank.

"Where're we going?" Marion asked, as Jesse fiddled with the levers once he got the car moving. He handed her the little slip of paper, and smiled, as he fiddled with the timing advance on the steering column.

"We're going to get lost for a little bit. On purpose, of course." He knew where he was going, despite having almost no knowledge of the city. Marion unfolded the paper, then smiled. Before she could say something, Jesse pointed.

"We're now on 48th. From here, we are going to a place called Times Square." All around, they passed by large buildings, as Jesse was too focused on navigating the crowded streets, filled with trolleys, horse-drawn carriages, cars and pedestrians. Both Jack and Marion could contain their excitement, as they never seen sights like these before.

"Does it have the famous-"

"We've just passed the street that would've taken us to the Brooklyn Bridge-whoa!" Jesse says, as he dodged an oncoming trolley at the last second. Marion was impressed, though she was also frightened of Jesse's driving ability, especially in a city he has never been in. Eventually, they arrived to their destination, as Jesse managed to parallel park the car without stalling.

"That was a close one. My brother-in-law would've killed me if he'd found out what had happened to his car back there." Jesse says, as he dusted himself, then helping his nephew out of the car, then pushes back his hair before adjusting his vest and coat.

"You almost got us killed." Marion shrieked, then collected herself, as she pulled down her blouse and adjusted her long black skirt, before adjusting her hat from the New York sun. Jesse lovingly rubbed the _Ford_ logo on the radiator, then lightly polishes it with his coat.

"Eh, he doesn't know much about cars anyway. You should see my father. There she be. Times Square." Jesse ran his hand in front of them, as if introducing an audience of the grandeur of the intersections. With Marion holding Jack's hand, and Jesse the other, they strolled the square, after first seeing the subway for the first time. They felt insignificant, being surrounded by tall buildings as they continued to walk the midtown of Manhattan, until finally meeting back under the majestic One Times Square.

"I wonder where they do those famous ball drops for New Years I've been hearing about." Marion says. Just then, a passerby overheard, then pointed upward at the One Times Square.

"You're looking at it. A large crystal ball, they say, that drops with the countdowns every New Years, since 1903. Yesirree. The home of former Pabst Hotel-"

"Excuse me. Where can we find a Central Park?" Jesse interrupted. The man looked surprised at first, but gave them directions, then continued rambling on. Jesse thanked the man, before they ran back to the car.

"Central Park. You don't mean-?" Marion's eyes grew wide, as Jesse fiddled with the car once more. It backfired, before finally moving, but not without clashing the gears first, and their heads jerked from the motion of the car.

"Yes. There is such a park. I've heard about it. Now, we go back this way, and it'll take us to Central Park." Jesse drove, until he could find a place where he could safely park the car, as people came in and out of the park. As soon as Jesse turned off the engine, it gave a series of coughs, as if wanting to continue to run.

"That's strange. This could kill a beautiful day like this." Jesse scratched his head, as he felt the car rumble with the rhythm of the coughs and pings, then he brushed his hair away from his eyes. A few seconds later, the coughs subsided, followed by the sounds of water boiling in the radiator.

"Everybody out, now! This could go bad both ways." Jesse had heard that sound before. Marion and Jack ran from the passenger side, and Jesse the other. As they watched, steam escaped from the cap, while the meter indicated the engine wasn't hot, but Jesse knew there was something worse. He knew Jon doesn't take enough care of his automobile, much less know the inner workings, despite the strict warnings it gave in the manuals.

"Here we are. Central Park." Jesse says, as he made his way to the passenger side of the car, to close the door. "Let's go, shall we? We'll let it cool down some."

...

"This is so beautiful. I'm glad we came out this way." Marion says, as a flower from a tree lightly fell, then landed in a stream as they walked the Gapstow Bridge, then stopped at the middle of the arch. Jack watched as the flower made little ripples as the stream carried it away. Marion wrapped her arm around Jesse's waist, then Jesse wrapped his arm around her chest, as they strolled the park. They enjoyed the scene around them, even stopping once to enjoy the music.

"That's so romantic." Marion says, as a white horse and carriage rolled past. "But we don't have enough time..." Jesse, having southwest traits, began looking through the thick trees, for the sun's position. He knew he had a few hours more, before going to Coney Island.

"We've got time." Jesse says, as he gave his nephew a piggy-back. They rented a coach for the rest of the afternoon, seeing more of the park than they would on foot. Marion snuggled next to Jesse's shoulder, as he ran his hand through her soft, thick hair, then moving to his own to brush his hair away from his eyes.

* * *

As evening began to set in, Jesse and Marion finally ended their day in Coney Island with Jack in tow, though he was getting a bit tired by now. Jesse holds Marion's hands as she also had Jack's hands, as the trio strolled through the many amusement rides and games, the air filled with screams, laughter and fun. Jesse tries not to remember the people in the water, as the screams sounded familiar in the amusement park. He shakes his head, trying to forget the awful screams and cries, and focuses his attention to Marion and his little nephew.

"Ooh! Ooh! Uncle! Auntie! Let's go on that one!" Jack jumps with joy and points, then claps gleefully, at the horse carousel.

"You know what Mommy said the last time you rode on that. You threw up on that ride before after you ate so many corndogs and candy." Jesse sighs, then ran his hand through his soft hair as he pushed it away from his eyes. "Are you sure you want to ride it? I mean, you ate too much again-"

Jack looks up, still jumping with joy, as if not listening to his uncle. Jesse and Marion looked at each other. Marion smiles and nods, while Jesse shrugs his shoulders, blows at a loose strand of hair before pushing it back again.

"Okay." he finally agrees, then hands the operator his ticket.

"But you asked for it." Jesse licks his lips, then hoists the kid on the wooden horse, then helping Marion up the horse, before finally pulling himself up. Jesse mimics being on the horse, as Marion laughs at his silliness. The ride starts, and Jesse looks at his nephew with slight worry. But nothing happens to Jack, as he smiles and makes horse noises as it goes up and down. He is joined by other children as they laugh and giggle all around them. They stroll around the various rides and carnival games as more laughter and screams fill around them.

Soon, they came across a sketchy-looking ring-toss type of game, as Marion wasn't so sure of this one, while Jesse looked on.

"Step right up! Win a prize for your beloved wife and child. Yes. I'm talking to you, good sir with the hair hanging over your eye." Jesse's hand automatically went to move his hair, until the man continued. "Leave your hair as is. Makes you look mysterious. Come on up!"

"Jesse. I'm not too sure..." Marion says, with uneasiness in her voice, as she clutched onto his arm.

"I know. I been in this before, though it was a moving carnival that went to California. My father and I got swindled to a grifter. Now I hope to learn his 'con tricks'." Jesse put down some coins, and the operator handed the rings. _I got me a sucker._ he thought, then rubbed his hands. Jesse looked at the rings, then at the prizes where the rings were supposed to land. With determination in his eyes, he tosses the first ring. It slips then falls to the ground. He tosses another, losing it behind a prize. Marion had her hands to her mouth, and Jack was holding his breath. Jesse concentrated, before he tossed his final ring. It caught on a small teddy bear's head.

"Looks like you've won." The man handed Jesse the small bear, who gave it to Marion, then moved his hair away from his eyes.

"You did it, Jess." Marion kissed Jesse.

"He seemed fair." Jesse wrapped his arm around Marion's waist, then giving her a kiss in return. "Sort of."

They arrived at a food booth, where Jesse orders some fries and a large cup of Coke, while Marion sat down at a nearby table with Jack, across from a couple who were slightly older than they were, as they watched. The young woman soon blushes at the sight of Jesse, while the man also blushes at Marion, and became nervous especially to Jesse, as he knew his own date wasn't going as well. Nonetheless, they sat back and admired the beautiful couple and their kid in front of them. Marion takes a handful of fries as Jesse slurps the soda, his dimples showing, then giving some to Jack, even though he knew the sugar was bad for him, but is glad he doesn't get the sugar rush. He knew most kids of his age, even if they did get a little sugar, they would never settle down until the cows came home. Marion also takes a sip from the cup, as she looks into Jesse's one eye looking at her, and the other buried under his hair. He pushes his hair back so she can look into them even more. A stray hair falls in front of Jesse's nose, as they got up from the table, as Jesse effortlessly crumples the trash and puts them in a nearby trash can. The couple looked on, as the beautiful couple strolled back into the crowds.

They finally end their evening with a Ferris wheel ride, where Jesse hands the operator a ticket, and smiling. The operator nervously took the ticket, as he looked at Jesse, his hair completely covering one eye, and gave him a small smile. Jesse places Jack between him and Marion. They hold hands until they were at the top. They lean over, then kiss each other, as fireworks explode over them. Jack is overjoyed by the sights, sound and his uncle and new aunt finally getting together. He looks above his head, as Jesse and Marion still share their passionate kiss, over the exploding sounds and lights of the fireworks overlooking the bay.

"I had fun, Jess. We should do this more often." Marion says, leaning close to Jesse, as he had his arm around her. Jack was licking his ice cream, poking at the chocolate chip pieces embedded within the ice cream and then licking his fingers. For a moment they looked like a married couple, with their "son" in front of them. Marion suddenly had hopes she would marry this wonderful man, and by the way he looks after his nephew, he will make an excellent father. She knew they would have to get ready for that, but in the meantime, marriage is on her mind. She felt his tight hug as they made their way to their car. Marion practices strapping Jack in his seat as Jesse guides her along. They both climb in the car, and begin their journey back home.

They finally arrived back at the house, only to find not a single light was on.

"What happened? Did a power outage occur?" Jesse asks, remembering everyone had been home the morning earlier before they left. This was the only car his sister and brother-in-law used, unless they took a cab to go out occasionally.

"Probably no one is home right now." Marion reassures, as she gets Jack out of his seat. They walked up the stairs to the door. Jesse opened the door and turns on the light, only to get a "Surprise!" from everyone.

"What the-" Jesse was stunned. He knew his birthday was not for a few weeks more.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" as everyone emerged from their hiding places. Jesse had forgotten his nephew's birthday until today.

"So that's why you wanted to go to the park again. You little…" Jesse laughs, then pokes the kid's stomach once more. Jack wraps his arms around Jesse's neck, as Jesse lifts him up and goes to the kitchen. There was cake, some chips, and cups for drinks on the table. Rose gets out the plates from the cupboard and Jack gets the silverwares out. Jon brings in the steak he had cooked outside and places it in a pan, then cutting it in servable sizes, while Jessica cuts up a salad she had bought from a nearby farmers' market. Jessica and Fabrizio passes around the steak pieces and salad to everyone. Once everything was in place, they sang Happy birthday to little Jack, who now turned 5, even when Eric wasn't present for this joyous moment. Jessica pours another Coca-Cola in cups before Marion passes it around the kitchen. Jessica had an announcement to make as well.

"Since my brother's not going to be here for a while again, why don't we have an early celebration for him. His birthday's not until July 4th, but we'll have it anyway." Jesse shook his head, as if not to make a big deal out of this, but it was too late anyway. Rose gave Jesse a big hug, while Marion gently brought Jesse's head down and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, and both Jack and Fabrizio patted Jesse on his back. Karl gave Jesse a handshake, before pulling him and hugging like brothers. He would turn nineteen soon, standing next to a girl who had fallen for him back at Philadelphia, and his three friends, Jack, Rose, and Fabrizio. Including Karl.

Jack opens his gifts his mother told him to stay away from when they came back from Coney Island, and he knew she lied that those gifts and toys belonged to someone else, except for that giant teddy bear; Fabrizio had won it, but gave it as a gift to little Jack. Soon Mr. Dawson cuts up the cake afterward, and Jesse serves ice cream with the cake, then passes them around to everyone in the kitchen. The house has once again come to life, filled with laughter, memories, and friendship.

With Jesse fully occupied with the party with his little nephew along with Fabrizio and Karl, Jon took Jack to the back of the house. Jessica saw what her husband was up to, did the same to both Marion and Rose, and they went upstairs to the master bedroom. Once they were in the backyard porch and out of earshot, Jon closed the back door carefully and quietly, then turns to face Jack, while the happy sounds continued from within the house.

"I want to say this from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for being a part in my younger brother-in-law's life. This is what my wife always wanted for her brother. He was very different to the people he came from, and oftentimes, mocked by his 'friends', if he had any back in his school days. Like I said, you have taken quite a shine to Jesse. And like before..." Jon trailed off, sniffling. He hugged Jack. "Thank you."

"No problem. I like meeting new, interesting people, and Jesse's one of them." Jack says, beginning to tear up. Soon, they both hugged each other again, and patting each other in the backs, before returning back inside to a dark house. The house had quieted down, with Jesse and Marion the only people still up in the living room, but nonetheless, getting ready to turn in for the night. Mr. Williams set his paper down and began to sleep on the couch again. Even in the dark living room Jack could see Jesse's shadowy outlines as he stretched in the dark.

"Good night." Jack says to the shadowy people.

"Good night." Jesse and Marion say in unison, as Mr. Williams snorted. Jon and Jack finally separated before departing to their rooms. In Jesse's room Rose waited for him as she sat at the edge of the bed. They both embraced each other, and tearfully kissed with growing passion, before Jack turned out the light, and carefully guided themselves to the bed. Jack tucked in Rose, before carefully rounding the bed, feeling his way around, and crawling to his side, before wrapping his arm around Rose.

"Where to, miss?" Jack whispered in the dark.

"To the stars." They kissed gently, before slowly falling asleep.


	42. Chapter 41: Trying to Get Home

Chapter 41

 _A/N A small flashback will be contained herein._

June 18, 1912

Cal slowly sits up in his bed, the bed he and Rose had once slept in during their engagement, which is now cold and forgotten. He rubs his eyes as he tried to focus what had happened recently. The house is now quiet, save for a few Sunday traffic outside, as people were heading to church or milling about outside. He throws off his sheets and gets out of bed, then goes over to the mirror, and looks at himself. The cuts on his forehead and lip had barely healed, now just a scab. He began to ball his fists. First Jesse gave him a black eye, then a strangulation, and finally, his woman had left him for that rat, only for the police to beat him and throw him in a disgusting cell. He has now wondered how many times he has been made a fool, since the death of his beloved Spicer Lovejoy. That servant would follow him to the ends of the earth, no questions asked. After all, he was a former military police, which made him an ideal candidate. Sometimes he wondered why he made him follow that gutter rat to his death, and unfortunate rescue; for if he had stayed with him, he might have had the chance at surviving the sinking. He had wondered where Mrs. Bukater had gone to as well. It was almost a week since she was seen, and he tried to formulate an unfortunate plan to tell her that Rose ran away again, like she did back on the ship. Fortunately for him, he had an office in New York, where he can work and stay there, hoping she will be there with that gutter rat, if he was still alive. He took Jesse out of the plan, since he was finally dead as well. To put his plan into action he decided to tell Mrs. Dewitt Bukater a little lie that he and Rose decided to go to New York, hoping to keep a lid on this situation for a while longer, then he will tell her the bad news, even if it meant she will take her life. He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially one this large, as it involved the entire Philadelphia society, as well as his father. His father had called in the prior day that he needed to get the marriage plan underway, and to bear forth a child, so he can provide an heir to his steel business.

He knew he'd seen that gutter rat board the train before it departed Philadelphia, when the police removed him from the platform, and was thrown in the car. He'd get back at him, whatever means necessary, to get back what was his. And with Jesse gone at last, it was a much easier plan to carry out than he expected. He celebrated his mischievous plan with a brandy, and Robert soon joined him. Cal told him his plan; he'd lie to Rose's mother that they'd gone to New York to prepare for the wedding, only that she ran off, then he'd play the hero; kill whomever took Rose, and bring her home, safe and sound. Robert sits there, trying to find holes in that diabolical plans, but Cal reassures him nothing will ever go wrong; since one is now dead; while the other is still poking holes in his love life, and needs to be exterminated into oblivion.

* * *

June 20, 1912

Jesse was downstairs giving the small living room table a needed dusting when Marion came down the stairs. She had tucked in Jack for his afternoon nap when she noticed Jesse looking up at her, and smiling subtly. He ran his hand through his hair, as Marion slowly made her way to Jesse. She took ahold of his hand, and brought him to the couch, then pulled him down next to her. They soon got into a passionate kiss, while Marion ran her hands through Jesse's hair, completely ruffling it. Jesse smiled, then slowly got up, with Marion still holding onto his hand. Jesse shook his messy hair, then led Marion to his room. There, Marion gently pushed Jesse into the bed, then got on top of him. She lovingly ran her hands through Jesse's soft, thick hair, caressing every strand, then she starts spreading his hair over the pillow. She loved how soft his hair was, and the texture was just right in her hands, and how much shine his hair had. She went in for another kiss, and before long, they were lost in the ever growing passion.

...

Jessica and Jon returned home, along with Fabrizio, Jack, Rose and Karl, only to find the house quiet. They looked at each other, before Jessica and Jack decided to check upstairs. First, they checked Jack's room, where Jessica found her tot sleeping soundly under his covers. Soon, they carefully and quietly walked to Jesse's room. There, they saw a beautiful sight. Laying in the bed, was Marion, resting atop her brother's chest, who had his arm wrapped around her, and the other laying across the bed, and his dark hair was neatly spread out over the pillow, and they were soundly asleep as well. Jessica carefully closed the door, giving the couple a needed privacy.

* * *

June 21, 1912

Jesse's father sat in his usual chair in the living room, reading a paper and looking after his grandson while Fabrizio, Jesse and Karl were tending to the house for much needed repairs. Hammers could be heard banging on the roof as Jessica and Marion tended to the household chores, despite the plaster sprinkling down from the vibrations, and Jack went to work on the back door, hoping to once and for all, get it to close properly. The front door opened, then slammed, as Jesse entered, wiping sweat from his forehead and neck.

"I thought New York would be cool, compared to being back at home. It's sticky out there." He says, pulling onto his shirt to fan himself. He went next to the stairs, where the storage closet was, and began rummaging in there, while his sister followed behind.

"Jess, can you fix the toilet, if you get the chance?" Jessica asked, as she swept, while her brother began shuffling the things around in the dimly lit closet, and disappeared as the blackness swallowed Jesse, like an endless void.

"No chance. It has a design flaw from the start. Until they come with a better flowing pipes that toilet will be a problem, especially with our guests living here. Aha! Here's what I'm looking for." Jesse pulled something, as it rattled in the darkness, then he emerged from the dark closet, with a large web dangling from his hair to his shoulder. Jessica jumped, as a spider emerged from Jesse's hair and crawled down his shirt.

"Getattahere!" he flicked at the spider, then stepped on it. "Sorry. Now this is what I was looking for. I gotta give this to Fabrizio." With that, he ran to the front door, before sneezing. She watched in time as dust flew around Jesse as he sneezed multiple times into his arm. He wasn't a loud sneezer, though not as quiet either, until he was far enough from anyone. And like that, he let out a big sneeze after he left the front door, followed by sniffling and hawking of phlegm. The banging of hammers on the roof soon resumed.

...

Fabrizio and Karl were exhausted from the roof repairs, but they had finished nonetheless. Karl fanned himself with his hat as Fabrizio took a drink of freshly squeezed lemonade, and Jesse was the last to enter back in the house. Jack had the easiest job, as he needed to tell Jon the door frame needed to be replaced, as some parts of the frame had rotted and the door was ready to fall off. Marion hugged Jesse, after he had changed his clothes, and Rose the same to Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

"How did you come back home, after the collision?" Jesse looked up, then at his father. His father returned the look, as if telling him to tell the story. Marion also looked up to Jesse, then he looked down at her, then pulled her tightly.

"Well, it's sort of hilarious. It began..."

* * *

October, 1911 Southampton

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, the pain still there even after the incident occurred two weeks prior. His father was disgruntled, after trying to pull strings so he can get back home as soon as possible. The news had gotten around of the _Olympic_ 's collision, and was dry-docked, for repairs. His father once again left the hotel, for any means to get himself and his son home. Eventually he came back, with tickets in hand, for a merchant ship.

"Finally! Pack up! We're going home." His father called, as he began throwing his clothes into a trunk, not caring to fold them. At the wharf, Jesse emerged from the carriage, as his father called porters to take their luggage to the ship. There, in front of them, was a small ship, with four masts and a single funnel. It reminded Jesse of the pirate stories he usually told his nephew at bedtime.

"What ship is this?" Mr. Williams asked, as he struggled to read the ticket. He eventually gave the ticket to his son, after failing to read the script, and his eyes were going bad slowly. "Newfangled writing. Can't read the dadblasted thing."

"It says the _S.S. Californian_. Merchant ship to Boston. From _Leyland Lines._ " Jesse read the ticket.

"Boston?! That's just great!" His father threw his hands in the air, as they walked up the gangplank to the _Californian_ , with Jesse walking backward.

"Look at it this way. We get to see another city." Jesse says, then turns in time before he hit his head to the ship's entrance.

"Ah. Touché my dear boy. Well put." He put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, as they made their way through the slightly darkened corridors. They were shown their cabin, which contained crude items like a bed, dresser and a small couch. The cabin left nothing to the imagination. It was a far cry from both the _Mauretania_ and their trip-cut-too-short _Olympic_.

"That Mr. Smith! Why I oughta-" Jesse's father grumbled under his breath, as their luggage was being brought into the cabin. He took a small drink of alcohol from his flask. "Send me on a short trip, will he? Well-" He jokingly handed the flask to his son.

"You can have the bed, Father. I'll sleep on the couch." Jesse could tell the bed was lumpy, while his father looked at his son. Then he turned his attention to the couch, as he put the flask back in his coat pocket.

"That old thing? Are you sure? It's much too small for a boy like you. I've been working for Mr. Hockley for almost two years, and I have been on ships that are just like this one _._ Trust me, my boy, its going to be a long journey. This isn't like the _Mauretania..._ "

"You're right. I'll sleep on the floor. Just like old times sake."

"I don't know, son." Mr. Williams tapped his foot to the floor. "It's iron, and it's too cold. These are not like the old wood floors back at the house. You might catch a nasty cold-And your back-"

"I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

Before Jesse could answer, there was a knock on their door, and an officer poked his head in.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, then blushed slightly at the sight of Jesse, as he pushed his hair back. The father and son duo looked at each other, with Jesse still holding up his hair.

"We're having sort of a sleeping accommodations dilemma." Mr. Williams finally says, tugging at the ends of his coat. Jesse blew at a loose strand of his hair, then dropped his shoulders, as he looked back at his father.

"I think we can help with that. There's one cabin open. Maybe she can have that one." the officer says, clearly mistaken Jesse for a female. Mr. Williams raised an eyebrow, then looked at his son, who was digging in a sack he had put onto the couch.

"He's actually my son." Mr. Williams cleared his throat, then patted his son's back. The officer laughed, then tugged at his collar nervously.

"Well, that's-that..." He straightened, cleared his throat, then led Jesse to a room next to his father. This one was in a slightly worse shape than his father's. Jesse put down his sack, then checked the bed. At the center the bed sagged, the dresser needed to be replaced, and the couch was heavily beaten.

"We use this room for additional cotton storage when the bunkers becomes full." he says, as he watched Jesse lift the mattress from the bed. With a grunt, he flipped the mattress, after looking under the bed for structural deformities, and found none. The officer crossed his arms then leaned against the door frame, as he continued to keep his eyes on Jesse.

"You know, I can take you to a much better room than this one-"

"Thank you. I'll be fine with this one." Jesse says, walking to the door. He was close enough to the officer, as he brushed his hair from his brown eyes, and gave him a small smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me-" Jesse closed the door, leaving the officer in the dimly lit corridor. He smiled, as if acting this young man was indeed playing hard to get, as he made his way back to the bridge.

With the last batch of cotton being loaded into the hatch, a whistle blew below the docks. Other officers on deck gave hand signals, while the captain, Stanley Lord, who was the ship's captain just for a few months now, gave orders to start the ship's engines.

"Decent amount of cotton, have we?" the officer says, reading a clipboard.

"Yes. And how many passengers on board?" Captain Lord asked, as he watched his men on deck tying ropes from the tugs.

"Just 43, sir."

"Good. We shall be in Boston in about a week." the captain says, looking down at his watch. Soon, the ship was on her way, albeit slowly, to Boston. In the mess hall, Jesse and his father sat at the table for dinner, along with some of the passengers. It became clear that he and his father were the only ones to go back to America after the _Olympic_ 's collision. The gentle rocking motion of the small ship made Jesse very sleepy. He tried his best to stay awake, as a passenger across from Jesse tried to pass him a cup of steaming coffee. He took a drink, as the bitter black liquid made its way to his stomach.

"That's coffee, son." His father says, as he watched his son bob his head up and down, trying to fight his sleep. Soon he fell asleep, his head swaying with the motion of the ship. His father carried his son to his room, along with another passenger, as Jesse sleepily made his way down the corridor, as if he was in a drunken stupor.

* * *

"Huh. I've always wondered how you two came back." Jon says, holding his wife's shoulder. "Since you two didn't come back to the house."

"Yeah. We just went straight to Philadelphia soon after, the first train out. We threw our tickets, with Father saying 'We must never speak of that again.'" Jesse says, trying to mimic his father's voice. He was still holding onto Marion, who had fallen asleep on his chest. His father looked up, and uncrossed his legs, then folded his paper, as he got up from his chair, then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Marion soon woke up, then yawned before turning her attention to Jesse.

"I guess we'll turn in for the night." Jesse says, then yawned himself. Soon, everyone called it a night.


	43. Chapter 42: Dinner and Prayer

Chapter 42

June 23, 1912

Jesse, Jack Dawson, and Jon were in the general store gathering the things they need for the barbeque later that evening. The afternoon was an overcast of clouds, and it looked like it wasn't going to cooperate, but they weren't taking any chances, as Jesse and his father were leaving early the next morning, as well as Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Karl. They paid for the merchandises, then made their way to the car, where Jesse takes the wheel, and Jack sat in the front seat, where he watched how Jesse operated the car as he drives it down the road. This one was different than the one they were in back on the ship. Jack knew sooner or later he needed to operate a car as well, for taking Rose around, as well as finding employment in their new place. His father never gave him the opportunity to teach him how to drive a car, much less take care of the house maintenance. He was either busy or tired; he just wanted to sit back, drink his whisky and read his paper after a long day's work at the factory. Jon taught him how to do house maintenance, fixing leaking roofs, pipes, even to change a light bulb. His mother taught him the basics of cooking, she never taught him how to clean house; that's where Fabrizio and Marion came in. Jack was pretty much looking forward to being in the country, working alongside Jesse in his shop, fixing cars for a change, and hopeful to still be an artiste on the side.

When Jack first arrived at the house, he was hopeful he'd get paid with his drawings; but that wasn't the case anymore. He knew the times were changing, and he'd better adjust to it. For better or worse, cameras were starting to become the norm, despite how expensive they were, not to mention fragile in nature. He looked around as New York was slowly gaining momentum. Buildings were going up now, making way for offices instead of manufacturing it once was. And he knew Fabrizio wanted to take a job in construction, and he was hopeful there were some openings out west as well. Best of all, he and Rose were looking forward to getting away from Cal once and for all, hiding out in the country, and they knew they would be found eventually, even in a city as big as New York.

...

Everyone had gathered outside the house. The backyard was small, enclosed by the fence. There was a small shed in the corner, as Jack and Jon dug in there to pull out some boards and tools to build a table and bench combination, that Jon wanted to build for some time now. At the opposite end Jesse was standing over the flaming brazier, his beautiful hair was pushed to the sides of his face and tied with his sister's hair clips that she hardly ever used, to keep his vision unobstructed. He was turning over a huge steak as Karl was complaining he was burning the food, and the flames were a little big from the dripping juices. Little Jack was on the backyard porch, playing with his soldiers and toy cars as Fabrizio sat on the steps, looking a bit forlorn over the loss of Tommy, and his beloved Helga. Meanwhile inside the house Rose and Marion were cutting up various vegetables for their salad, and Jessica went out with a big bowl of dough she had been kneading, as she wanted to make some homemade bread. Behind Fabrizio and little Jack sat Mr. Williams, in a chair he had brought from the front porch, looking over everyone there in a small backyard. Jon helps Jack as he puts together the legs, then putting together the table top and the seat.

" _Varo!_ ( _look out!)_ " Karl yelled, as flames shot out of the grill. Licking his lips, Jesse quickly places the meat back on the grill as it nearly caught on fire from the dripping juices. Karl remembered the prior night Jon did the same thing, only his fires were a bit bigger and scary, and the meat turned out dry, with very little juices oozing out of the meat. He was hoping it didn't turn out that way tonight. Once the fires subsided Jesse cuts open slits to look inside if it was still medium. Luckily, his meat turned out better, the juices were darker, and he started to cut it in pieces, but big enough so the meat pieces doesn't fall in the grill.

" _Pitää silmällä sitä (keep an eye on it)_ ," Jesse told Karl, as he ran back inside to get a container to put his meat in, but not before nearly tripping on the stairs. Fabrizio was sighing sadly as Jesse walks past him. Once Jack and Jon were finished building their table, Jesse calls out to Jack, then points to Fabrizio, who was looking sadder. Jack quickly runs over to Fabrizio, who then started crying softly almost as soon Jack began comforting him, knowing he had lost Tommy and his new founded love Helga back on the ship. He too has tears in his eyes, not imaging what it would've been like if Fabrizio was lost as well.

"We've got your back when you need us." Jack told Fabrizio between his tears. He continued to comfort Fabrizio until the girls came out with the salad, then putting it on the table. Jessica was now standing over the smoldering grill as she made her homemade tortillas, and Jesse was cutting the meat into even tiny pieces on the plate, before Rose puts the salad in them. Jon sat in the newly made table, as Jack and Fabrizio slowly made their way there. Marion brings out the crate of the remaining sodas from Coney Island and passes them out. Jon runs back in, hoping there were leftover chips from little Jack's birthday party as well. Jack wipes his eyes before running back inside for the little hot dogs, and Fabrizio felt a little bit better, knowing Jack and Jesse were there when he needed them.

They all sat around the food, then Jesse stands and asks for a moment of silence for the 1500 people who lost their lives aboard the _R.M.S. Titanic_ , followed by a prayer to those standing there and for the food, as well as the lives lost that night. For little Cora and her parents, Tommy, Helga, and many others, especially in third class during the party.

Then they finally dug in, stuffing their faces, laughing at each other's silliness. Just then Jon looks up, and sees his younger brother standing on the porch, after coming back from Philadelphia, unannounced. Eric looks around, and couldn't believe his eyes as he sees Jesse at last. Jesse looks up to see who his brother-in-law was looking, then turns around. He slowly gets up from the table, as Eric runs to him, then hugging him as hard as he can. They both cried as they finally see each other once again. Eric thought he was hearing things when Jon told him his younger brother-in-law was alive and well, and that he survived the sinking.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat, shall we?" Jesse says, after he wipes his tears. Eric gives Jessica a peck on her cheek, then pats her shoulders, followed by a round of pats around each of the men's backs, before finding himself a place to sit. Marion hands him a plate, as Eric nervously takes it from her. The laughter resumes, with Jon burping loudly. Mr. Williams gave his son-in-law a disapproving look, and shaking his head in disgust, while everyone laughed it up, and the wonderful aromas of food and smoke filled the air around them.

...

They were done with their food, and this time Jesse and Marion offered to do the dishes, while Jack and Rose sat at the table, admiring the beautiful couple while they were washing dishes. They wondered what the couple in front of them would be like if they had gotten married, as Jesse smiled and kissed Marion on her lips, while she blushed. Then they made their way to the living room, where they were playing some sort of card game, while Jesse and Marion continued to wash the dishes. Even with soapy hands they managed to do an impromptu dance in the kitchen, dripping water and soap onto the floor and themselves before Eric asks Jack and Rose from the living room, which made them stop cold in their tracks.

"Hey, did you know this Caledon guy is looking for you two?"

Jesse and Marion enter the room, just as they were done with the dishes. Eric continues. "Yeah. This Caledon guy, I think he was Mr. Hockley's son. But anyway, I overheard him and his servant or something like that they were planning to look for Rose, but not before having Jack killed," he pointed at Jack Dawson, whose eyes suddenly went large. "This was on the train I boarded earlier today after I left work. It was a totally strange coincidence they sat behind me. It was a good thing they didn't know who I was; they assumed I was just a typical passenger until I overheard the two talk amongst themselves."

Jack and Rose felt their blood run cold. They knew he was more relentless now that he was looking for Rose, and to get what he wanted.

Jack asks, "What about Jesse?" as he noticed Jesse leaning on the door frame leading into the kitchen, his hand holding up his hair, with Marion wrapping her arms tightly around Jesse's small waist.

Eric looked at Jack, then swung around to where Jesse and Marion were still standing, then he gave a sly smile, as he watched Marion run her hand through her hair, then to Jesse's.

"He didn't mention anything about Jesse; he just assumed he was dead. But he'll get a nasty surprise to find out he's still alive."

"I'm sure he will." Mr. Williams says, as he folded his paper for the night. Nothing in there seemed to spark his interests, except for a little article stating that over a hundred people fell into the Niagara when a platform they were standing on collapsed. Jack and Rose looked at each other nervously, before kissing each other, and Jack wrapped his arms around Rose as they made their way back to Jesse's room. Jack looked around at the small room they have been staying in since Jesse's arrival from the hospital, while Rose began gathering what possessions they had, in preparation to leave the house in the morning. Jesse's father knocked, then gently stepped in the room. The room looked exactly he left since his trip to France, then he turned his attention to the young couple. He wanted to know why Jack was with a woman who was engaged to the steel tycoon, but instead decided to swallow it, once and for all. He knew the couple were meant for each other, and it wasn't in his interest in meddle in their affairs. He quickly changed the subject in his head.

"Better be ready, kids. The train leaves from Grand Central Terminal first thing. We don't want that mongrel behind us." Mr. Williams says, walking to the door, then turns around at the couple for the last time. "Good night. And you have my blessings. I'm sure your father would've done the same." He gestured at Rose, then smiled at the couple, before closing the door, leaving the couple in solitude, and joining his son and girlfriend in the living room, as they got ready to turn in for the night.


	44. Chapter 43: Westward Bound

Chapter 43

 _A/N To make it a true A/U, I wanted to have a sort of Western vibe with this story._

June 24, 1912

Jesse, Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Karl all gave tearful goodbyes as they prepare to leave New York. Little Jack cried the hardest; he was already beginning to miss his uncle even before he left the house.

"I promise I will come back." Jesse says tearfully, hugging his nephew, and reassuring him he'll be back for more good times, but for now, he had to go back and take care of business with his father. He also told Jack to try not to give his parents anymore hard time, especially to his new soon-to-be-auntie Marion, as he hugged his nephew for the last time. Soon, Jesse and Jessica embraced, followed by whispers in their native language to be safe, and to take care of one another, and before he went over to kissing and hugging Marion for the last time. His father had hailed a passing cab and are all waiting for him. Jesse climbs in the cab, finding what little room the car had to offer, and his friends had already taken their seats. Marion decided she's going to stay behind to look after things, and to look after young Jack.

Eric had reassured everyone Cal doesn't know where they truly lived, but its was better if the couple left New York that instant. Jon and Jessica stood on the porch, with Jack calming down before he took a last look before the car rounded a corner and disappeared. Eric puts a comforting hug around Marion, assuring her Jesse will be safe, and guides her back to the house, which is now silent. The laughter, the tears that brought everyone together, is now a lasting memory that this house now holds. Even the car that Jon taught Fabrizio to drive in is now full of memories; bringing Jesse home from the hospital, the Coney Island trips, the numerous times Fabrizio had stalled the thing out before finally having the confidence to drive. They knew that old, rustic farmhouse back out in the country will harbor even more memories there as well.

* * *

June 27, 1912

After spending nearly three and a half days on the rails, then making two stopovers, his father pointed in the distance where the old house was. Jesse tries to squint in the distance, only to wince at the sight of the structure.

" _Eeck_! What a dump. Did that get worse?" Jesse asks, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"While you were in New York and Europe we had a pretty bad winter. Broke the roof in. Now it needs a good repair." His father says, before preparing to get off the train.

Jesse, his father, Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Karl disembark the train, back to the main gates. From there, they were greeted by their family friend, who was surprised by the extra company.

"Whoa. Big crowd this year." he says, as the men and a young, rich-looking woman get in the car, and he loads their luggage in the trunk.

" _Hola, Tomás_. These are all of Jesse's friends from the ship." Mr. Williams says, throwing his hat in the passenger seat, then groans as gets in the car. "My knees ain't working like they used to."

"Oh right. We were so thrilled he survived when he sent us a telegram back from Philadelphia, although we didn't know the ship had gone down, at least in these here parts. At least he can still do some of the things in the back, right Jesse boy?" Tom asks, reaching up to ruffle Jesse's hair, like he has always done since he was a little boy.

"I treat him like he's my son as well." Tom says, getting into the driver's seat, not before grinding the gears. "I want Jesse to look at my clutch some day." Mr. Williams laughs, as everyone's heads began to jerk, and they were on the move. Soon, the interior was filled with the grit of dirt the car had stirred.

Rose takes in her new surroundings. The air was dry and hot, something she had to get used to since she was used to moist Philadelphia air. The town was small, compared to being back at bustling New York, or for that matter Philadelphia as well. Fabrizio himself wasn't used to this unusually dry heat; in Italy it was always a comfortable warm with a moist atmosphere. Here, his nose seemed to dry out almost instantly, and his throat was starting to dry as well. He began to cough from the dry atmosphere, as does Karl, as he was far from his cold climate as well. He also starts coughing from the lack of moisture, and his nose dries out as well. Jack had been to many places since leaving Chippewa Falls, so he knew this climate fairly well, even though he coughed a bit. This is the furthest south he has ever been in.

"Welcome to Albuquerque, kids. I'm pretty sure you all are used to your temperate climates, but here, its dry and hot, but we do get some rain occasionally. We'll take you over to the house, and make yourselves comfortable there, while Jesse and I go over to my shop." Mr. Williams says, as Tom drove him and the five kids over to the run-down looking cabin on a rutted out dirt path, made for old wagons, not cars.

"Eeck! It did get worse." Jesse tried to contain his composure. The dwelling looked to be much smaller than the last time he was here.

The house had a small hole in the roof, one of the windows had been broken in, and the door appeared to have been kicked in, though someone failed to get it to open. The stove pipe had fallen off the roof and had blown away at some point during his absence. His father unlocks the door, the hinges creaked from lack of lubrication and the desert dust as it slowly swung open. Inside it was in worse shape, with the air feeling thick and musty, followed by the smell of mildew and wet cloths. Dust swirled with every movement they made. There were papers and books strewn about the floors; dirty iron pots and pans littered the counter and sink, though it wasn't yet connected to anything. The stove pipes inside had collapsed, leaving behind soot around the potbellied stove. There was no electricity; just kerosene lanterns on the table, one on a nightstand near the only bed in the house. At the foot of the bed contained a wooden chest, without a lock. A remains of what was left of the chair is also near the table. Everything was covered in dirt, spider webs, and mouse excrement that littered the floor. The floor had some sort of water damage, right where the roof had leaked and at the collapsed pipes. They checked the cupboards; there was no food to be had there. Whatever food they found, it had insects, and in some cases, mice had eaten away the packaging. The only connection to the outside world was at the nearest hotel, who had a telegram there. Despite the run-down nature of the house, and being in a different climate, Jack felt like he was back home once more in Chippewa Falls. He wanted to look forward to helping Jesse and his father restore the house. Fabrizio wanted a job in construction, and this was his chance to learn something as well.

"Well, where shall we start?" Jack asks, a little concerned with the rodent pellets that had mixed in with the dirt. His mother had warned him about these pellets, but she never gave him advice on the removal or containment of such things. Karl lets out a little yelp, and everyone carefully goes to where Karl was, only to see a mouse looking up at them, before scampering away in the mess. Rose has a handkerchief in front of her mouth and nose to keep out any contaminants from entering her body, as she held closely to Jack's shirt, and stepping carefully behind. She had also heard about these pellets from Trudy, but she too didn't get any advice from her; she had only seen her use a broom to chase out rodents from the house.

"Rose will have to stay at that hotel, until this place is thoroughly cleaned and disinfected." Jesse says. "And the rest of us will have to do the dirty work."

"How are we going to contain all this mess?" Jack asks, a little worried.

Jesse points his thumbs behind him. "The river there. We soak the hell out of this place, but we need to cover our mouth and noses; we don't want to breathe any of this stuff." Fortunately, Jesse's mother and his grandparents had learned this sort of thing. Jesse's mother had learned from her father that people around them had died simply by breathing in the pellets, and worse if its mixed with the dirt and disturbed, like they were in. The only way they could clean up a mess like this was first cover their mouth and nose. Next saturate the entire house with water, throwing away everything in a pile, even their clothes, and lighting a match to it. Mr. Williams was impressed with his son, and they sat about looking for something to prevent their airways from coming into contact with the droppings and dirt that lingered in the air.

Jesse carefully walks over to the chest, luckily, the items contained inside weren't damaged. It was mostly filled with old clothes, most of it Jesse's from a few years prior. He throws some of the cloths at Fabrizio, Karl and Jack to tie around their mouths with, and for Jesse, to use as an impromptu bandana, to keep his hair in place, as they were stuff he wanted to get rid of anyway.

Mr. Williams and Rose make their way to a rusty car in a nearby brush that had been sitting for some time, and with a few tinkering of the engine, Mr. Williams got it up and running again. He took Rose to the hotel while Jesse and his friends cleaned up the house. Soon after, Mr. Williams then drove to his old shop, where his employees were waiting for him, along with a banker, who stood by his office door, with a briefcase in hand. He went to his office, as a huge stack of papers awaited him on the desk. He sat down to look over the documents before he proceeded to sign them. He had originally wanted Jesse to take ownership, but instead he changed his mind, as he wanted him to go on and do something with his life, particularly start his engineering school. But for the time being, he would hire him as his associate, then maybe get his friends on board as well.

…

Mr. Williams gets in his car after a long day signing legal documents that was stating he was retaining ownership to his business, as it slowly picks back up, and as news slowly spreads that Jesse was among those who survived _Titanic_. In it Jesse would also be getting the business if he passes on. He drives back to the house, as smoke was billowing behind the building. He saw someone walking on the roof, then kneeling over as he pounds a hammer to the roof. As he got closer he saw his son and Jack taking out almost everything from the dwelling and tossing them into a nearby fire, consuming the mouse related diseases and trash that had accumulated while they were gone. The only thing that had been saved were the bed frame, the night stand, and the old chest. Fabrizio was on the roof, patching holes and had been saying they were in need of new wood, and that some parts of the roof were about to cave in, mostly from dry rot. Despite the slightly cooler air he wipes sweat from his brow as he continues hammering the shingle pieces to the roof.

Darkness falls upon as everyone finally takes a break from restoring the house. The sounds of wood being chopped was heard, before Jesse appears, as his arms were full of wood he had cut and places them next to the potbellied stove. A fire was going as it warms the house in the cool evening, and a kettle was placed atop the stove. Fabrizio and Jack sat on the opposite side of the porch, looking over the silhouette of the mountains in front of them. Karl sits on the steps, admiring the scene around him as well.

"My, it's unusually cold this time of the year, but at least it's better than earlier this year, and a lot more relaxing than last year." Mr. Williams says, rubbing his hands together, then blows into them. "I like what you guys have done to the house." Mr. Williams admires his house, as crickets around them began their sounds. Frogs began croaking in the distance, and a lone coyote howled from somewhere. Jack had never heard something beautiful, since the time he spent back at Chippewa Falls. Karl heard much bigger wolves somewhere before, but more in a rural setting, and he has never heard crickets before. Fabrizio had never been to an isolated place, as he spent his childhood in Florence most of his life. Inside Jesse began lighting the kerosene lamps before feeding the stove another wood. The house had a warm atmosphere as it had finally been cleaned for the first time, the kerosene gave off an orange glow, complementing the warm stove. Most of the furniture had been destroyed, except for the bed frame, chest, and night stand; they were thoroughly cleaned and are now air drying outside. Soon it was time to call it a night, and Jack wanted to be with Rose; he missed her all day and couldn't stop taking his mind off of her. He missed her scent, her laughter, everything. Jesse's father decided to sleep at the hotel as well, then takes Jack with him.

"Good night, Jack, and see you in the morning." Jesse says, as Jack embraced him hard, followed by " _Buenes noches, Jack._ " something that Jack understood very well, despite learning very little Spanish himself.

" _Buona notte, Jack._ " Fabrizio says, embracing him as well.

" _Hyvää yötä, Jack._ " Karl says, but Jack had no clue what Karl was saying.

"That's Finnish for 'good night'." Jesse translates. Jack smiles, and also embraces him hard, then waves to his friends, as Jesse's father waited for him at the front of the house.

After they said their goodnights in different languages Jack and Jesse's father left the house for the night, and Jesse lit another kerosene lantern, after the other one had used up its remaining fuel. Fabrizio brought in the night stand, where the three boys decided to play a small card game on the night stand before calling it a night.


	45. Chapter 44: A Day with Jesse

Chapter 44

 _A/N Brand names contained herein are Registered Trademarks of their respective owners._

June 28, 1912

Jesse wakes up the next morning, feeling sore and stiff after a long night on the floor. Usually, he was used to conditions as these, but today, it felt like the floor was too hard for him. He cracked his back, then winced in pain, as the wooden floor gave its own sort of pain beneath him. Fabrizio was the first to get up. He rolled over, and saw Jesse trying to pop his back out while he was still sitting on the floor. Fabrizio looked at Jesse with worry, as he slowly stood up. Karl was the last to get up, then sees Fabrizio trying to pull Jesse up from the floor. He quickly put his arms under Jesse's arms, and Fabrizio puts his feet in front of Jesse's, and together they slowly pull him off the floor.

" _Buongiorno, bell'uomo, Jesse! (good morning, handsome Jesse)_ " Fabrizio cheerfully says, trying to hide his worry. _"Com'è la tua notte (How was your night?)."_

"Not very good." Jesse says, still trying to crack his back.

" _Huono Jesse! (Poor Jesse!)_ " Karl says sadly, kneeling down next to him. " _Haluan minut auta sinä? (is there anything I can help)_ "

"No, no. I got this." Jesse says, placing his hand on Karl's shoulder, and gave him that small smile again, like he did back at Southampton, before boarding the _Titanic_. Karl immediately got nervous again. Soon, Fabrizio, Karl and Jesse prepared breakfast, after Jesse got the fire going in the potbellied stove, and he felt better once he got moving again. Both Fabrizio and Karl were relieved once more.

While they were busy putting away the breakfast, they heard a car putter in the dirt drive as it approached the house. Karl looks out the window.

"They're back." Karl says, as Fabrizio was done putting the simple dishes in the sink, then realizes there was no water connection to the house, as he tried to turn on the primitive faucets. Soon, Jack, Rose and Jesse's father entered the house. Mr. Williams had the habit of hanging his hat onto the tree, until he realized too late his hat was on the floor. Everyone laughed, while Jesse appeared from nowhere, his hand holding up his hair away from his eyes while he made his way across the porch.

"Yeah! Laugh it up, kids!" Mr. Williams snapped, then picks up his hat, beating it against his leg. He throws it on the night stand, leaving it only inches from the edge. He cleared his throat "What do you say we see Jesse in action today?" Jesse looked up, surprised. He nervously laughed.

"Yeah, right…" Jesse says nervously, putting his hand at the nape of his neck. He wasn't expecting to go back to work so soon, not what had happened since the tragedy. But he knew work began slowing since his absence, as people specifically asked for him often, on the more complicated problems, or to help out at the general store every now and then. Everyone got in the car, while Mr. Williams drove, and everyone sat in the back, including Jesse, as he sat between Rose and Fabrizio, and Jack wrapping his arms around her.

They arrived at the place, as Jack gave a small chuckle.

"The real work is in the back." Mr. Williams thumbed. They stood in front of _Williams General and Hardware Store._ There were only a couple of cars parked alongside carriages and horses tied to poles, and people bringing out merchandises to their carriages, or horses that were tied to the front. It truly felt like the past meeting the present.

"My father, Jesse's grandfather, built this store about a year or so before Jesse was born. Back then, we only sold textiles, candlesticks, and small food items, mostly to local Indians. Sort of like a trading post, if you will. Together, with Tomás, we have grown into what you see here. We have a mechanic shop that we have just opened last year, as people began buying the cars and shipping them here by train. Jesse's one of few around here who knows how to work on them new-fandangle things more than I do, and he teaches the men back there on how to work on them." Mr. Williams says, proudly patting his youngest son on his back _._

They entered the building, as it looked large from the inside. Somewhere a meat was being cut, while a couple of Pueblos shopped for supplies they needed. Jesse's father excitedly showed them the various Native American arts and crafts that were displayed, along with a giant rug, that were either brought in from places they had never heard, places that were called Santa Fe, Gallup, or from various reservations nearby. Even Indians came regularly to barter, in exchange for goods at the store. Jack craned his neck at the stucco-lined building, which was built with modern slabs of wood, with columns that came from nearby forests. Beams of wood holding the columns and the roof also came from the forests. On shelves as he passed, he saw familiar names like _Clabber Brand_ , _Arm and Hammer Soda_ , _Gold Metal Flour_ , and _C.A. Pillsbury & Co._ among other things. A pang of sadness almost came to him. He remembered his mother using those same ingredients when she was preparing dinner every night. Especially the _Pillsbury,_ and sometimes the _Gold Medal_ , when his mother used to make those soft biscuits and bread. The rest of the foodstuff in there were in names he never heard of, or were written in Spanish, as he assumed it was local. The other shelves contained feed in bags, salt blocks for livestock, kerosene oil and lamps, used Army surplus, lard, sugar, among other things. Even small batches of firewood were sold in there, next to a small iron stove that was on sale. They entered the hardware section of the store. There, they found saddles, ropes, raw building materials, Mexican blankets, old-fashioned cowboy hats, chaps, wagon supplies, fuel, and a separate floor for tools. This store reminded him of being back at Chippewa Falls once more, as the building was constructed in a similar manner, but only smaller, and made to look like a log cabin. His father once told him that it also served people of the Pony Express, and those who were looking for opportunities out west. He began to feel a pang of sadness once more.

"This is more of Jesse's specialty. I have him help here at times. The ladies always have a field day with him working here." His father gave a light chuckle, then pointed to a small table and bench that were near the entrance. Patrons looked up. Soon, the store is abuzz that Jesse had returned from his travels.

"News travels fast here. He's well known out here. Especially among the Pueblo and the Navajo. My eldest son Matthew back in New York wanted him to work there, as Jesse was excellent with his hands and brain. We even have a man come here a few times, to check on him, and to offer him a job, not only for the _White Star_ , but also for other car repair shops back in Europe, on behalf of one of his colleagues at the train yard. I was hoping he got a job there, until the tragedy, but I didn't know he boarded…" Mr. Williams sniffed back a sob. He took a deep breath, as they somberly passed by a miniature drug store that was built into the hardware store. Soon Jesse entered the hardware store from the shop, tying on an apron. He looked up, surprised, and was halfway done tying his apron.

"Father…" he says, clearing his throat, then swallows, with one eye looking at him, the other completely obscured by his hair. The place suddenly fell silent. Customers stared in shock at first, at the young man standing near the door that led to the back lot, as he slowly finished tying his apron, and not moving his hair from his eye. Soon, the store erupted in cheers that Jesse had indeed returned from his trip from Europe. He mowed his way through the crowds, as he rolled his sleeves up, and got to work behind the counter. Jack was awed, as Jesse fulfilled customers' orders in a swift manner, taking his pencil from his ear and pointing it around, as if he were at an auction, then writing something in the little pad that was next to an old-fashioned mechanical register. Everyone in the store, and the small town, knew who Jesse was, simply the fact he never moved his hair away from his eyes. How Jesse can see while his hair is always over his eyes is Jack's guess, as he tried it for himself. It felt unnatural; his vision blurred, and he almost stumbled. He was only used to strands falling over his eyes once in a while, but nothing like Jesse; he could go for days with one or both of his eyes covered.

 _Does it bother him sometime_? Jack wondered, as he finally snaps back to reality. Jesse was bending over a shelf, with a customer standing next to him, who was speaking in a language Jack had never heard before. He pulled his pad out from the apron's pocket, flips through the pages, then looks around, his hair barely covering one eye again. He tapped the pencil against the pad, and his mouth was slightly hung open. Jack thought he could see Jesse had a slight double chin, even with his graceful slender neck, with a protruding adam's apple, and his shirt had a couple buttons undone. He pushed his hair aside, then swung around and disappeared into the general store, just as before another customer walked up to Jack, thinking he was also an employee there. He nervously looked around. Fabrizio, Karl, Rose and Jesse's father were nowhere to be found. He asked where he would find a shawl. Jack wished Jesse was here, as the man began to look frustrated with him. Soon, Jesse arrived, with a large bag of feed slung over his small shoulder, and seemingly carried it with almost no effort. He and the man went back to the counter to ring him, until he saw Jack, with an angry-looking customer.

"Excuse me for a moment." Jesse says, taking the pencil off his ear, and setting it down on the counter, along with the pad, then runs to where Jack was. To defuse the situation, Jesse asked the man what he needed, and told him he needed a simple shawl.

"Right this way, good sir." Jesse led the man into the general store. Soon he emerged, and going back to the register. As Jack was leaving, he heard the clacking of the register, as people slowly flocked to Mr. Williams' store and shop.

Jack sat at the steps, nodding his head as patrons entered the store, and smoking a cigarette. Later, Jesse emerged from the store, as he earned himself a free Coke and joined Jack at the steps, as work finally slowed. Jack took a drag, then handed Jesse the cigarette. He gave Jack a small frown.

"I've been meaning to ask…how do you get used to your hair covering your eyes all the time?" Jack finally asks.

Jesse laughs, and as if on cue, his hair falls over his eyes, but not completely obscured. "Since I was in Europe, after the _Olympic_ lost that propeller blade, I grew out my hair. No, actually, I have been having my hair like this since I was in school, which I finished at the top. After finishing school, I cut off my hair, which has been almost two years now, and maintained my short hair for some time. Occasionally, a strand or two comes and pokes my eyes, even then, I've gotten used to them as well. What I'm trying to say, is…" Jesse looks at Jack, his hair completely covering both eyes, then flicked his head, successfully covering one eye now. "It takes some getting used to. Yours are longer than mine; you should be used to it by now."

"But it feels unnatural. I almost lost my vision back there."

"I've seen you, sometimes with one eye covered…"

"But, still…" Jack takes a drag once more, and Jesse takes a sip of his Coke. Jack held out his hand. Jesse hands Jack the soda, before spitting out his tobacco. He took a long drink, then hands it back to Jesse.

"So, what's it like out here, on a day-to-day basis?" Jack asks, taking another drag of his cigarette, before hawking.

"We've just become a state, hopefully we get more people to come here, to see what truly wonderful people we have here. But sometimes its hard to keep business afloat, most people just pass on by, even we got robbed, twice, back in 1910, and almost once last year. I guess stories like _Billy the Kid_ and other outlaws, even 'wild Indians' as they call them, have kept people from coming out here. It was truly a wild west then. I remember reading in the paper that New Mexico Territory was just too wild to ever become a state, and some have even scoffed at the idea of us ever becoming a state, that we're just 'too wild for them'. As for living out here, it gets hot occasionally, like right now, and we do get winters, _au contraire_ to what most people say out there."

Jesse put the bottle to his lips, then swung his head back. Jack couldn't help himself now, as he began to watch Jesse drink the remaining soda from the bottle, then watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Jesse finished his soda, and looked at Jack, and gave him a small dimpled-smile, as a gentle, hot breeze fluttered his hair. Jack blushed, then turned his head away in embarrassment. Jack's eyes were soon fixated to a small orange kitten as it walked up to Jesse. It sat down, looked up at Jesse, then gave a small meow, and brushed itself on his leg.

"Hey there, little fella." Jesse says, reaching down to give the kitten a good neck rub. The kitten closed its eyes, clearly enjoying the rubbing, as it purred softly. It brushed itself on Jesse's pant leg once more, then meowed.

"So, what are you plans now?" Jesse asked, still petting the small kit, as Jack flinched a bit.

"Well, I was thinking…" Jack began.

"I heard there's an opening down at the local marshal's office for a sketch artist. You can check there."

"How do you…"

"News travels in there." Jesse says, thumbing back at the building, then brushes his hair from his eyes, while the cat still bats and swatted at Jesse's fingers. "This place is our source for news and gossip, and sometimes, employment opportunities. Local, mostly."

"What about Fabrizio and…"

"He heard. And he's going to give it a try. We're slowly growing, and that's a good sign." Jesse says, as he looked at his small but growing town, then at a man leading a horse and wagon full of hay, as he passed their business. The man gave a knowing wave, and Jesse returned, and smiled. The kitten wriggled out of Jesse's grip, and soon got up, then ran after a small butterfly. They watched as a large calico-colored cat, assuming it to be the mother, came and put its mouth to the kitten's nape, and carried it away, behind the store. He then looked up, shielding and squinting his eyes from the bright sun.

"Well, time for me to go back in." he says, getting up to go back in the store. Jack soon followed, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Jack approached the shop, as the sounds of hammers and cursing came from there. He stopped at the entrance, and leaned against a heavily modified Reliance Motors (predecessor to the modern GMC brand est. later after the _Titanic_ disaster) delivery truck, with a front wheel that had been removed. A man stood in front of the tire, trying incessantly to install the rubber onto the wooden spokes. He had been going on for some time, while the driver waited impatiently.

"C'mon! C'mon! I'm losing money here!" he shouted. Soon, Jesse appeared, with metal rods in his hands. Jack didn't like the direction this was going, but he had to watch. The two of them were discussing something, just by watching their hand gestures. Jesse shook his head, then inserted the rods between the rubber and the wheel. With the man holding onto the rubber, Jesse pulls the rods, and the tire dropped onto the wheel. Soon, he was done, and all he needed to do was put the wheel back on the truck and send the man on his way, while Jesse disappeared into a dark room.

"There's another born every minute!" one of the men laughs.

"Hey, quit it with those _Barnum_ jokes!" Another yelled from somewhere in the back of the shop, but wasn't from Jesse's voice. "At least he's learnin' somethin'!"

Jesse soon emerges with a dark pair of bulky goggles, then puts them on. He picked up a flint, then sparks it to the welding tip, as it popped loudly.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Jesse's voice was heard in the back of the shop. But he managed to get the flame adjusted right, despite the popping. He positions himself, preparing to cut a piece of sheetmetal. He cut the metal, then smoothing the rough edges with a file, before handing it to a customer. He came back inside the shop, with the goggles now holding his beautiful hair up, and his face had a small smudge of dirt. Jesse smiled at his colleagues, before going back out to check on a horse carriage that had a broken wheel.

It was a long day, but Jesse felt better being back at work once more. Soon, it was time to close up shop, as Jesse went over the inventory in both stores, after closing the garage for the day. Mr. Williams watched as his son tallied everything throughout the store, including the little pharmacy. He knew Jesse would be capable of running his business in perfect order, and the young ladies did have a 'field day' with him as well, as they gossiped from the table near the store entrance, where they can clearly see Jesse from the hardware section.

Mr. Williams soon left the store, with Fabrizio and Rose, leaving Jack behind with his beautiful friend in the store, while Tomás was outside, whistling to some horses as he herded them to a pen. Somewhere, a group of cattle were heard lowing in a pen. Jack became even more nervous, as it was just the two of them in that store now, his heart was pounding more, and his mouth became dry. He couldn't help but notice, as Jesse held a pencil to his chin, looking up at the shelves, and putting in the inventories in the little pad. Jack soon noticed Jesse had unbuttoned his shirt even more, showing a hint of toned chest that gleamed with sweat, and had also revealed a small cross necklace that glistened to the light, hung by a long string. He bent down, and Jack saw the necklace fall out his shirt, then dangled and swung from Jesse's graceful, sweat-gleamed neck. A drop of sweat fell from the necklace as Jesse wrote something in the pad, using his thigh as he wrote. Jack looked on, then started to notice more details about Jesse; his face, especially his eyes, as he thought he looked almost Asian in appearance. He knew he must have gotten his beautiful features from his mother, who was nowhere to be seen.

 _He's so beautiful_ , Jack thought, as he watched the way Jesse looked down at the pad. He had a slight double chin, even though he was tall, gracefully slender and extremely fit, and had a graceful neck, and a youthful face. The way his soft hair swayed to his movements, then covering his eyes as he walked about. The way he pursed and bit his lips so that his dimples would show, the gracefulness as he ran his hand through his hair…Jack shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. He knew Marion was a perfect match for Jesse, and knew later on, he would make an excellent father someday. Earlier Karl had gone back to the house, while Jesse was on his break.

"C-can I see w-what's in there?" Jack nervously asked, referring to the notepad.

"Sure," Jesse says, smiling as he flicked his head, making Jack even more nervous, and even felt himself blushing, as Jesse handed him the pad, then wiping himself from the sweat. He flipped through the pages, only to be greeted to an almost impossible to read handwriting, which was almost similar to his signature on his drawing, that gone down with the ship. Only the numbers could be legibly read, but everything else, was almost a scribble. Jesse gave a giggle.

"Sometimes, I couldn't read my own writing as well, especially if its been awhile." Jesse says, as Jack nervously handed him the pad, and was shaking. "And, no, its not because of my hair. My father writes like this, so I must have gotten a little from him." Jesse buttoned up his shirt, leaving his cross necklace on top of his shirt.

The sun had finally gone down, as Jesse locked the place up tight, and was the last to leave, as Tom started the car. Jesse jumped through the car's opening to the back seat, leaving Jack to ride in front, and finally, Tom took the friends home.

Unbeknownst to Jesse, a young woman stared intently at him, from the corner of the building. She continues to watch as Jesse got into the car, with another equally handsome man and the store's co-owner.

 _A/N The Native American parts of this chapter comes from inspiration of Tony Hillerman novels, as Jesse comes from these here parts._


	46. Chapter 45: New Sketch Artist

Chapter 45

June 29, 1912

Cal arrives to his regional office in the New York, where his father also ran a steel business there. along with another business partner there. He and his servant Robert arrived the night before and immediately went to his private apartment in Manhattan soon after the train stopped at the Grand Central Station. He had been drinking heavily since the disappearance of his beloved fiancé, and is doing all he can to get her back so he can commence with the wedding plans. He had sent Ruth a telegram telling her that he and Rose were going to New York for their last minute preparations for the wedding, except he conveniently left out the part Rose ran away; that would come at a later time. He dreaded that the day would come, but he knew it had to be done.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come." Cal orders. A young woman appears, with his coffee and more papers.

"Thank you, Rebecca. Just put them there and get out!" Cal says, slightly angry. Rebecca places the coffee and papers on his desk, then closes the door behind her. He sips his coffee, careful this time, as he doesn't want to repeat the scene he did back at his home office. He reads the papers, the same ones as he got them back in Philadelphia. The first was business is picking up back at home, his father wanted to hear the good news if the wedding was still commencing. He puts them aside, then looks out the window. The plant billows smoke as the iron ores are mixed with carbon to make his precious materials to be used the world over, and the train manufacturer here in New York also buys his steel to build the subway and locomotives. It was indeed business as usual. Cal returns to his desk, pondering about on how to bring Rose so he wouldn't have to tell Ruth the awful news. If it weren't for that gutter rat, or for that matter, Jesse, she would still be with him.

With Jesse now completely taken out of the picture, all that was left was the gutter rat that remained. He knew they were still somewhere here in New York; it was just a massive city to find just one single person. He needed a way to narrow it down, until he realized his new maid Marion was missing as well. Of course! She would be the puzzle that would ultimately lead him back to his beloved Sweetpea. He had money he could've offered her; but why she went with the gutter rat, he will not comprehend. He had known she wanted to be free, alive and completely wanted nothing to do with the society she was stuck in, even though she had the luxury, money, and all the troubles that Ruth's late husband would be gone forever. Instead, she had run away with that rat, and had long thought it was Jesse's doing. He tried to remember the time he saw Jesse back on the _Mauretania_. He was a first class passenger, but was never content with being there. His father accompanied him, taking him to Europe, but what the hell was he going to do there? After the nasty fight, he was escorted by an officer, hoping they had kicked him off the ship, as he never saw Jesse the entire journey there. He was a pretty boy, he wouldn't think he would make it out in the real world he was in, especially Jack, the gutter rat. It was around the same time Mr. Williams had become Mr. Hockley's associate with his steel business, even though Mr. Williams only worked with automobiles and horse carriages. Cal knew nothing about Jesse, just that he was simply a pretty boy.

There was a knock on the door once more. disrupting Cal from his thoughts again. "Come." He says.

"You have a business meeting scheduled at noon today, Mr. Hockley." Rebecca reminds her employer.

"Thank you." Cal looks at his watch before returning to his thoughts. It was a quarter after ten.

He thought about being back on _Titanic_ , and Jesse was a third-class passenger. It didn't make any sense. After he and the rat pulled his fiancé back on the ship. He remembered seeing Jesse for the first time, before being interrupted by Rose. He was dressed similar to Jack, except he had on a belt; while Jack was in suspenders. Something was indeed different with Jesse. Cal was almost intrigued by Jesse's looks, even for a third-class passenger. _Almost._

What was he doing down with the third class; he'd stand out more than those passengers. He was indeed prettier than any of the passengers down there, including Jack. Jack was handsome, while Jesse was a pretty boy. During the dinner he knew Jack _almost_ blended in with the first class; it was Jesse who had easily blended with the first class, a proper gentleman. What was he doing down there? On top of that, what was he doing in Europe? Something didn't add up. He knew very little about Jesse's father. He came from an automotive background, despite it's infancy in nature. He also had an older son and daughter, both living in New York. He had hoped Jesse lived in New York as well, but he was now dead, and has no dirt on his siblings, just that they lived in the city. Right then and there he had run into dead end leads. Rose was gone with that gutter rat, who knows. He knew Rose wanted freedom from the society she was trapped in; she despised her mother on almost everything, even the forced loveless marriage she would endure, and of course his sudden outbursts. Her mother forced her to marry so their debts can be forgiven, from her late husband, and to save their reputation, as well as her beloved name. His father also wanted the marriage to happen, so he can provide an heir to the company. Now that was gone, to those penniless kids which made no sense whatsoever. He looked at his watch, it was almost quarter to noon. He got up, picked up his coat and left his office to attend the meeting.

* * *

Back in Albuquerque Jack decided to look for employment as an artist once more. Fabrizio was driving him around, as he needed to look for employment as well. Jack decided he'd try the local marshal's office after Jesse recommended he try there; even then he knew he had a slim chance to become a small-town sketch artist for a marshal's deputy. Jack gets out of the car, nervous that for the first time he will be working for the marshal's office.

Inside it was busy, more of a small town busy, compared to the ones in New York. Jack walks up to the counter, as a deputy writes something in a little book, then looks up at him.

"I-I'm here for a sketch artist." Jack says nervously.

"Why, certainly." The young deputy says, then shouts for the senior officer. "Please have a seat, and he'll be with you shortly." the deputy says, then returns to his writing. Jack waits anxiously in the chair, clutching his sketch book. He had removed some of the offending sketches, but kept the ones that would be worthy for his new employment. A young deputy walks out, about 30 years old, and clean shaven. He had just recently taken an outlaw to the jail before being called out to this young artist.

"Howdy. What's your name, son?" the senior officer asks, straightening his hat, and adjusting his bolo tie. Jack stood up, as he didn't expect the man to speak English, let alone some of the officers in that small adobe building. The first time he arrived he thought being in this part of the early United States he would be hearing Spanish, but he was wrong. He did hear people speak Spanish in the small room, and a couple of other languages he didn't recognize.

"Jack Dawson, sir." Jack says, little bit nervous. They shook hands, before Jack handed his sketchbook to the senior officer. He flipped the pages, mostly of Jack's practice around the house.

"These are good, son. I'm impressed." the officer says, then took Jack to his new office. He had hoped Jesse would tour him around, but he had to go to work. They only stayed at the house for a day before finding employment, and he needed some money so he can start out his new life with Rose. Their ultimate dream is to go to Santa Monica and do all the things they had talked about back when they were on the ship, now that they were much closer than they realized. He was also giddy by the fact she was pregnant with his child, which he found out last night. Things were now looking up to this couple, and hopefully away from Cal for good.

They walked nearly to the back of the building, and turned to the right, away from the small chatter of the lobby. The officer unlocks the door, where Jack was led inside. The window was large, overlooking the Sandia in the distance. A desk was in the middle of the room, and next to it was an easel pad. There was only one chair behind the desk, and a stool to the front, where witnesses would sit. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't large either, and Jack was content with that. Jack walks up to the desk and puts finger to it, then looks out the picture window. He walks back to the desk and opens a drawer. Inside were pencils and charcoal, fresh sheets of paper, and a notepad, something he found out of place for a small-town marshal.

"We were glad you came. The previous sketch artist retired just two days prior, and I hope you know how to operate a camera. We'll help you, of course." The officer says. "Well, make yourself comfortable. Oh. Before I go, my name's Henderson. Welcome aboard. Occasionally things do pick up, but you know, we're a small town." He smiles, then walks out, as Jack gets ready for his first day doing his first sketch composite of an escaped convict.

Jesse had never been hard at work in his father's shop. Earlier he had to help out some Pueblo Indians with their wagon wheel and tongue, then a farmer wanted Jesse to do a little brazing work, followed by fixing a fence, for a fellow rancher's fence outside of town. He had just arrived when he heard someone honking his horn. He turned to see someone in a Ford Model T, its driver was asking for fuel. A young man walks to the driver, then fetches the container for the gas inside the hardware store. Before Jesse could ask the owner to see if he needed anything else, a man in a top hat emerged from the back seat. The driver simply says he needs his oil level checked and to check the air in his tires, as well as wiping his windows. He had just finished when he heard someone yelp in pain. Jesse carefully closes the car's hood before he runs back to the garage, only to find one of his colleagues sucking his fingers, from the shock he received from the spark plug wires.

"Hey Jess, what are we going to do with those cars?" He asks, pointing to a few cars in the back of the garage. With one hand on his hip, Jesse brushes his hair from his eyes, as he scanned the back row of cars behind the shop. He took the pencil from his ear and tapped his cheek with it, then using it as a pointer.

"That one needs a radiator, still on order. And then over there, that needs an axle, and finally, that one needs a new engine to be put in." Jesse says, wiping his hands on a rag before proceeding to the Ford Model T man. It turned out this was no ordinary customer, as he had seen the man before. He had been paying attention to Jesse since he arrived back at his father's establishment. His father comes out of his office, and greets the man.

"Ah, I see you've finally met my son, Mr. Smith." Mr. Williams says, shaking hands with the man. The man tips his hat down in acknowledgement, then taps his walking stick into the dirt.

"Ah Henry. I can imagine your son working for me in the near future, after he gets his formal education in engineering and such." Mr. Smith says with a slight British accent, then asked his driver for his pipe.

"Why certainly. He's already popular once more now that he's back from that tragedy." Mr. Williams says.

"Ah, yes. Quite terrible indeed. So many souls lost on board. Tell me, is your son ready for another trip back to Europe? I know it's too soon, since he's still recovering from that tragic accident." Mr. Smith asks. His father looks at Jesse, as he was wiping his hands on a rag, then slings it over his shoulder, as he returned to whatever work he was doing to the car in the shop.

"I think it's up to him to decide if he wants to go or not." Mr. Williams knew his son wasn't ready to get on another voyage, at least for the time being. Seeing all those people, dying in the cold Atlantic, as the ship slipped beneath the waves. It would be awhile again before his son would step foot in another ship. He decided to turn down this man's request, so that his son could help him run his business. With the men still watching Jesse saw a Pueblo couple, trying to explain their car trouble in their language, to the young attendant. Jesse turned to help the couple, then looked in their car. He pulled something from the engine compartment, only to pull out a shredded remains of a belt out of the car. With his father and Mr. Smith continually watching on, Jesse runs back into the hardware store, and returns back to the couple, with a new fan belt in hand. He installs it in the car, helping the couple return on their way, before paying him.

"That's my son. He learned their language from his mother and grandparents." Jesse's father continues to explain his business to the man, when it came time to close for the day. Jesse takes off his hat and hangs it up, shaking his hair once more. He closes the garage doors before meeting his father in his office. They both drive back to the house, where Fabrizio is making dinner he had learned while on his lunch break. Jack and Rose also came by, after Fabrizio had gathered his supplies from Jesse's father's store, then picked up his friends at the hotel. Karl feeds the stove more wood, and Jack lights the kerosene as the sun slowly disappears behind the hills. Jesse sets up the new bedding he had bought from the Pueblos back on their reservations. Later they had gathered around a simple dinner of beans and sausages, on a table Karl had built earlier that day. The house is once again filled with laughter as jokes and stories are told.

"Marion wants to know how you're doing." Jack says, remembering Rose had brought him telegrams from the hotel office.

"I miss her. Tell her I'm doing great and its too damn hot today." Jesse says, smiling, and fanning his shirt before wiping a little sweat from his brow. They all return to their laughter, until it was time to call it a night.


	47. Chapter 46: Jesse's Big Day

Chapter 46

July 3, 1912

It was a hot, humid day in New York as Marion watched little Jack, while his mother washed dishes in the kitchen, and his father was out working, which was a typical day at the Almstead home, except for the humidity. Marion was missing Jesse very much, and the house was too quiet, except for an occasional dog that barked, and cars that drove by the place. Earlier in the morning, Jessica had to take her son to a doctor's appointment, and Marion decided to have the house to herself. Once they left, the house was even more quiet; the only sounds being the clock ticking over the fireplace mantle, and her own heart beating.

With her spine tingling, Marion decided to walk around the small house once more, noticing more pictures that she missed when everyone was at the house. She sees Jesse's graduation picture hung on a bookshelf, then takes it down, caressing it. She began to wonder what Jesse was like in his younger years, as there were no other pictures other than his secondary school graduation picture, and of him standing near the Grand Staircase, on the _Olympic_. He stared at the picture, his eyes intense, and his head cocked sideways, and his hand around his neck. She studied the picture intently, tracing her finger around his face, before hugging it. She was missing Jesse very much. Marion knew that tomorrow was a big day; that they will be celebrating both America's freedom and, her ultimate favorite, celebrating Jesse's real birthday. She wished she was by Jesse's side to witness that joyous moment, that he was indeed getting older. The door opened, and Jessica and Jack walked in, who was eating a piece of candy apple he received from the doctor's office.

"Be a big boy and change your clothes, and Mommy will be up." Jessica tells her son, whose lips and part of his face were caked with caramel. He also nearly made a mess in the cab, and the driver nearly got angry with them. Marion looked down at the picture she had in her hands, then at Jessica.

 _My God. They look like twins._ Marion thought, as she watched Jessica pushed her hair away from her eyes, in a similar way Jesse does. She never got a good look at them, until now. But she knew Jesse was a few years younger than his sister, and he was tall. Jessica sat back down next to her, with a sigh.

"Promise me you'll raise a girl when the time comes." Jessica says, then leans her forehead on her palm.

"So, how was Jesse, in his younger years?" Marion asked, out of the blue. Jessica took her head off her hand, and looked at her. Jack came running down the stairs, then sat down next to his mother.

"Jesse? He was quiet. Too quiet, unless spoken to. He hardly had any real friends. He was, how do we say, reserved." Jessica says.

"He was pretty." Jack beamed.

"Jack!" His mother quickly became embarrassed, and turned red slightly.

"Well, he was. And still is." Jack looks down at his hands and fingers, which were lightly covered with remnants of caramel. He showed Marion his ten sticky fingers.

"I can count to fifty, say the 'aphabet' and my colors, and I can play Texas Hold'em. Uncle showed me. And shoot marbles. And jacks. And backgammon, checkers, but i don't know chess yet. Maybe Uncle will show me next time." Jack proudly proclaims, then began to lick his caramel-coated fingers.

"Jack, go clean your hands, or your father will go crazy again. You already made a mess on this couch. And get in there in the tub with you." Jack gave his mother a sad puppy eyes, but his mother wasn't having any of it. "And get in between your toes. We all know you have the smelliest feet in this house. Let's go. You might make more messes in this house." Marion stayed at the couch while Jessica led Jack up to the bathroom. She didn't realize she still had the picture in her hands until she looked down. She looked at the picture for the last time before placing it to her chest, and hugging it. Soon, she heard voices coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"Don't splash the water now."

"Okay, Mommy."

Jessica sat back down next to Marion, then looked at her.

"When I first moved here almost five years, Jon showed me places, like that carnival place Jesse takes you. I took my brother there. A lot of people thought we were truly husband and wife; they didn't believe Jesse and I were actually siblings. Even Jack resembled my brother moreso that they thought he was our son."

"No wonder Jack looks up to Jesse as if he were an older brother." Marion says, as Jessica slowly looks down.

"That's the thing. He doesn't really like to call him 'uncle'. He often wished Jesse was more of an older brother than anything." Jessica sighed. "But my brother does treat Jack like he is his older brother."

"What does Jesse do, that he goes to Europe?" Marion wanted to retract what she just said, but Jessica sat up straight. She knew if anyone was to court her brother, they might want to ask what does he do.

"Well, he helps our father run his car repair business back in the southwest. A man came to them, asking if Jesse wanted to work for him back in England." Jessica pauses. "Jesse stays in Albuquerque."

Marion tried to pronounce the town's name she had never heard of, but she failed, and laughed at her own silliness.

"It's a small desert town in New Mexico. I haven't been back in about four years, since I married Jon in Pittsburgh, and we moved here soon after."

"Wait. There's a _New_ Mexico?" Marion raised her eyebrow.

"Its actually a state now, if I remember, its been half a year I believe. It used to be a United States Territory. My history's rusty, but Jesse knows more about it than I do. But enough about that. My father worked for some steel plant in Philadelphia, while Jesse ran his father's business long enough, that my half-older brother found out. He wanted Jesse to work in a rail yard here in New York, and turns out he also knows of a wealthy businessman who was out to look for skilled workers, to work on ships back in England and my father's place of birth, Ireland. I'm also part Irish, but Jesse is a little more interesting, as he is an Indian, though he's also part Irish. All things aside, this businessman also wanted to pay for my brother's education either in town or back in Europe, Germany is what I think is called, but he hasn't yet decided yet. I just hope he gets his life in order." Jessica says.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Jack called from the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Jessica hurries upstairs, followed by the sound of a door closing, then entering the bathroom. Jessica was soon done, and Jack was still eating his candy apple.

"Don't make a mess with that now." his mother warned.

"I won't." Jack moaned, before biting into the apple.

"Did your husband come from here?" Marion asked.

"No, we've both come from the countryside. Jon's side of the family have been living in Ohio farmlands for as long as he can remember, before they moved to Pittsburgh. His father found work there, in a mine, and his younger brother moved to Philadelphia to seek better fortunes. Meanwhile Jon was supposed to head to California, to seek work there, but his train broke down in my city. And that's where he found me, and next thing I knew, we were on the next train back to Pittsburgh, and that's where we got married. With my father's permission and blessing, of course." Jessica sighed, remembering it like it was just yesterday.

* * *

July 4, 1912

The sun went down over the Williams homestead, and the meager lights of Albuquerque began to light up, but everyone can still see the stars above, and even the mountains in the background. Jack and Rose hugged each other, admiring the colors of the Southwest, and of the stars that were beginning to glow overhead. Mr. Williams stepped out, then adjusted his coat flaps.

"Ready to head downtown?" he gave a chuckle. "It's Jesse's big day."

"Father, really. It's no fuss-" Jesse began from inside the house. He had hoped his father had forgotten about this day, like he has done in previous years. He wasn't nine years old anymore. Beside, it was very embarrassing for him. He knew his father acted like a big child at times, especially if it came to weddings, birthday parties, anything that was fun.

"Now son. It's your big night. C'mon, let's get something to eat. My treat." Jack and Rose turned back into the house, as they watched Jesse getting ready, putting on a jacket, while Fabrizio and Karl stood outside, waiting. Everyone piled in the car, while Jesse's father cranked the engine over with difficulty. Jesse wanted to get out, but Mr. Williams instead called for Jack, then instructed him to turn the engine. The car barely coughed to life, before Jack tried a final time. It finally started, as Mr. Williams pulled the crank handle from the engine, then entered the car. With the oil lamps barely lighting a path, Jesse's father drove the car through the difficult path, but they managed to make it to the main dirt trail that led them to the town.

"Where's that Mexican place your 'Ma an' 'Pa used to take us, before they left for Phoenix? Or is it Tucson now? I forget which city they're in." his father asked, as he drove his car through the light downtown traffic. "That place had some really excellent enchiladas and posole soup. Maybe more of I'm missing some." Jesse felt awkward, being by himself while Marion decided to stay back in New York, to be sort of Jack's nanny, as she wanted to learn how she can take care of her own someday. He put his arm on the door as Fabrizio guided Mr. Williams, now that he remembered where the little restaurant was. Fabrizio leaned over the seat.

" _Bu_ _on compleanno,_ _Jesse_." _(Happy birthday)_ Fabrizio whispered in Jesse's ear, then patted him on his shoulder, while still guiding his father. Karl also reached over the seat.

 _"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Jesse_." he whispered in Jesse's ear, who also took in his clean scent without him knowing. He also patted his firm shoulder.

They soon found the restaurant, but it was almost closing for the night. Jesse's father pleaded with the owner that he had a son on his big day. The owner eventually gave in, and the small crowd entered. Inside, they were candles that were just lit, as the large family found a place to sit.

"You sit over there, son." his father pointed.

 _What?!_ Jesse thought, but does what he is told, as he took his seat at the middle of the table. Soon, he was greeted with stares, even from his own friend, Karl. Their food arrived, and the aroma was delicious. From enchiladas to tacos, everyone began to dig in, while Jesse looked at his food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate Mexican, but he knew it had been a while. He dug into a tamale, while Fabrizio, Jack and Rose ate tostadas, and Mr. Williams and Karl had both posole soup, along with enchiladas. For Karl, this was a new experience, from his usual dishes back at home, consisting of pea soup, and at times, cabbage. He knew _isä (papa)_ was poor, but he managed to feed his kids well. He was more thankful he came to America with Jesse, and experiencing life the country had to offer, and of his beautiful friend. Soon, the cooks came out and sang Happy Birthday to Jesse, in Mexican.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
 _feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
 _feliz cumpleaños querido/a Jessé_  
 _feliz cumpleaños a ti."_

The owner followed, with a small, singly cake cut just for Jesse, with a single candle on it. They carefully set it down, in front of him, and though no one could see, Jesse was blushing in the dimly lit room. Jesse looked at the small thing, while his father encouraged his son to blow the candle out. Jesse sighed, then held his hair away from his eyes, and blew the single candle, while everyone cheered, especially the restaurant owner and his master cooks.

...

It was dark by the time they left, as Mr. Williams cranked the engine once more. He drove around, until he came across an open lot, clearly in view of the mountains and part of the city. No sooner than Mr. Williams shut down the car the fireworks display began. Jesse tried to forget the images of a lone ship he was on, trying to signal to another lone ship off in the distance, that unfortunately never came. Jack and Rose stepped out, and admired the noise, even though it sometimes reminded them of bad times. But tonight, it was special, not just America, but their friend as well. They leaned against the fender of the car, taking in the spectacle, as Jesse slowly stepped out of the car, trying to enjoy himself. Rose soon saw, that Jesse was clearly missing Marion, and of the tragedy that the fireworks display was giving off. She gave him a hug, followed by Jack. It was too much for Jesse, and he cried quietly right there and then, while Jack embraced him even harder, and finally, Fabrizio, who was also missing his first love, Helga, where they both hugged each other very tightly, and sobbing. They continued embracing each other, long into the night, as the fireworks display lingered.


	48. Chapter 47: Learning New Things

Chapter 47

 _A/N This first part of the chapter is loosely inspired by the Internet show_ Roadkill.

July 7, 1912

It was finally a hot day, and luckily for Jack, he had his first day off from his work down at the local marshal's office, while Jesse was at work, so he, Rose, and Karl had the rustic house to themselves. Soon, they heard a car putter in the drive, then stopped in front of the house. Henry stepped in, just as Jack was beginning to sit down at the table with his friends.

"Come with me, kids." Henry motions to the trio, as they make their way to the car. They got into the car, while Henry struggled to spin the engine manually. Jack stepped out, once more helping Mr. Williams turn over the engine. Henry stepped back, relieved he had someone stronger, as Jack turned, with all his might, to turn the crank. Eventually, the car sputtered, nearly coughed, which then finally ran. They both got back into the car, before Henry spoke.

"Jack, I want you to have something of mine. Its down at the shop. I haven't driven it in about two years time. It will really help get you where you need to be going, and of course…" he thumbed back at Rose. Jack smiled, and a little lump formed in his throat. Things were finally looking up for this young man. He got a job at the local marshal's office, doing sketches, helping out with setting up the scene, and possibly doing some police work, all for a whopping $10 a week.

They arrived at the place once more, but this time, they drove around the back of the building. Jack had barely seen this place, as he was distracted by Jesse's beauty. Out here, there was a large, rustic-looking wooden barn, filled with hay. Cows lowed as Henry, Jack, Rose and Karl walked by, to the garage where Jesse was working, but on this day, it was slow. Perfect opportunity for Jack to learn something today. As they arrived, Jesse shoved open another door, revealing a 1908 Ford Model T. It was rusted, for it wasn't driven in two years time. One of the tires appeared to be flat, and looking inside, it had mouse excrement once more. Mr. Williams and his son had it towed to the garage, to surprise Jack. Jack and Jesse opened the hood, to be greeted by a network of spider webs and dirt in the engine bay.

"Ooh. Wow! That's not good! Haven't been under here in a while. We might have some serious troubles here." Jesse says, as he inspects every inch of the car.

"Uh oh. There's our first problem." Jesse grabs a handful of wires, that were chewed through. He grabbed a crank handle from the rear seat, then cranks the engine. Despite the bad wiring, the engine puttered to life.

"That's a first. Listen to that thing. It's not even smoking, which is a first. Let me shut this off, who knows if its got water in here or not." Jesse managed to turn the engine off. Jack looked intently at the car, worried once more at the excrement that littered the floor and seats.

"Do you know if…" Jack wanted to know if the transmission was still in good shape, to which Jesse replied.

"I have no idea. I've never driven this car. There is a strong possibility that we might blow it up just putterin' around," he says, as he uncapped the radiator to take a peek. "That has happened before, when a car was en route to California. Another case we replaced a bad motor, but we warned the owner that he needed to change out the transmission, and before he left our land, it exploded. Well, there's no water in here, so, why don't you do the honors of taking this motor apart, so we can have a peek." Jesse gathered his tools, then laid them down in front of Jack. With Jesse guiding him every step of the way, Jack took apart the engine, as they both inspected the block and flat cylinder head. Everything appeared to be in order, and soon, they had it back together, with Jesse pouring water and alcohol mixture into the radiator, while Jack changed the oil. They got the car ready for its maiden voyage for the first time in two years, around Jesse's small town of Albuquerque, and Jack started it up, while Jesse climbed over the passenger door, which had rusted shut from the neglect, and the dirt had collected in the mechanisms.

"Imagine the dust cloud when this new-fangled thing is back on the road." Jesse says, covering his mouth, as his coworkers did their best at cleaning out the inside.

With gears grinding and clashing, Jack finally puttered the car out of the shop, and Jesse waved at everyone. No sooner than they left the entrance to the property, when, without warning, the Model T suddenly died, in the middle of the dirt road. Passersby in horse buggies, a few cars and even a person on horseback yelled as they had to go around the stranded car and men.

"Whoa! We've stopped. What happened?" Jesse asked, as he twisted himself to get out of the car's opening, as smoke began to fill the car. "I think we might be on fire." he gave a small laugh.

"It just shut off." Jack replied, opening the driver door. They walked to the front of the car, with Jesse holding the crank in hand.

"Smoke." Jesse says, pointing at it with the engine crank handle. "It might be done after all."

Henry stood back, as he watched his son and Jack try to troubleshoot the problem in the middle of a dirt road.

"What happened? Did they catch on fire?" Tom laughed, as Henry shook his head. He wasn't surprised that would happen, even though they could see some smoke billowing from the engine.

"Oh, its done," Jesse says, as he tried to kick the crank handle as hard as he can. "It's all over." he says, voice muffled as he had a handkerchief over his mouth.

He watched as Jesse and Jack try with all their might to turn the engine, to no avail. Eventually, they had to have the car pushed back to the garage, with Tom leading the way with a horse. Jack piloted the dead car, while Jesse hiked back, and occasionally pushing the car.

"What happened?" his father asked, bewildered.

Jesse shrugged. "No clue where that came from. Came without warning, it did. Locked the motor up solid. But Jack did change the oil. Must have been that new stuff that did it." Jesse says, beginning to pant, as Jack's groan echoed in the garage. Jesse stood at the entrance, hands on his hips.

"We can change that engine in one day," he says, as he began to gather some of his tools, some of which he handed to Jack, so he could remove the cover for the engine. With everything disconnected and out of the way, Jesse and another fellow coworker gently removed the engine and tiny transmission from the car, then carefully places it over the stacked dry-rotted tires on the floor. Both Jack and Jesse tore apart the engine from the car once more, before they placed the block on the table, to remove the oil pan.

Once Jesse pried the pan off of the engine, the news wasn't good, as metal pieces began falling out of the engine.

"Ooh. Pieces. That's not supposed to be there." Jesse looks into the engine once more, as his coworker brings in another engine from a car that had been sitting in the garage. With the new engine installed back in the car Jesse and Jack decided it was time they took the car out for a drive. But before they left the shop Mr. Williams appeared, with a piece of paper. It turned out to be registration papers and a license plate, as he turned Jesse around.

"I need your back, son." He begins to write on the document. "I don't know about your state, but here, we have just begun, and they need stuff like this in order to drive around. New-fangled things." He signed his document, then asked Jack for his signature as well. Jack finished, then Henry gave the paper to Jack, then a handshake followed. The transfer of ownership was complete. Jack tearfully looked at the paper, then to Rose, as he and Jesse climbed into the car.

Jesse tapped the canvas of the roof, as he let loose dust that rained down on the men. They coughed lightly, before they got on their way.

"Let's go here." Jesse guides Jack, who was finally learning how to drive his 'new' car for the first time.

"Ooh! Watch that bump!" Jesse braced himself, as they both tried to look through the dust covered glass. Jack braces at the last second when he saw the bump, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. The first-year 1908 Ford got serious air before violently returning back to earth, and slamming its belly onto the ground, as Jack nearly lost control of his car, while Jesse nearly falls out from the side. The engine soon stopped thereafter as they rolled to a gentle stop.

"Ow. There goes my back once more." Jesse rubs his back, and straightens himself in the seat, while Jack tries to figure out why the car suddenly stopped. The men looked at each other, before Jesse jumped out the passenger window, while Jack struggled to get his door open.

"Did we break something again already?" Jesse asked, as he wandered over to the hump. There was no signs of any damage to report, except the spot where the car landed. Jack looked under his car, and was relieved he didn't damage the oil pan. Jesse dug out the crank handle, as Jack stood to the side. Jesse opened the hood, then removed the oil bath air filter and housing from the engine, and peered into the carburetor. It was completely soaked with the oil from the housing, and the smell of raw fuel followed.

"Crap! We'll need three people for this type of job; one to crank, one to hit the carburetor, and the other to control the fuel. But we'll see what we can do. Hop in, and control the fuel." Jesse took off his jacket, and Jack got into the car. With all his might, Jesse turned the crank, but it kickbacked, nearly taking out his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief, before he tried again. A person walking by noticed, before walking over to the commotion. He immediately recognized Jesse from their boarding school days.

"Need a hand boys?" the man asked, taking out of his mouth whatever he was chewing and throws it aside. Jack was startled, as he turned his head, and watched the man passed by before he disappeared around the car. Jack leaned his head out the see what was going on, then tried to clean the dirty glass to no avail.

"Yeah. Hit that carburetor with this." Jesse handed the man a crude-looking object to use as a blunt object. "Ready, Jack?" Jack gave his best whoop, like he was back on the ship, then slapped at the canvas top. Jesse gave a small laugh, then prepared himself to turn the engine. The engine soon started. There was a mix of communications between the three men.

"NOW!" followed by a tapping sound, and the engine being revved.

"There's a fuel leak. Right there-"

"Don't worry about that. Keep hitting it!" Jesse threw his jacket over the carburetor, as if making a makeshift choke, and quickly withdrew his hand in time before the man hit his hand with the crude tool.

"Little more acceleration! Don't kill it!"

"How high?" Jack asked.

"Little more. Fuel's leaking." Jesse yelled over the noise. He grabbed the object, then proceeded to hit the carb himself.

"You're hitting it too lightly! Hit it like this!" Jesse tapped at the carburetor a little harder, then turned the controls to rev the engine a little more.

"You know, there's controls on the thing-"

"The valves like to stick on this thing, and the fuel would overflow. That's the fuel you're smelling." Behind all the smoke, Fabrizio showed up, with his new boss. They stopped, thinking they were on fire, while Fabrizio jumped from the car. He stopped next to Jack, then showed him how to hold the accelerator lever without moving it. Jesse had removed his jacket, while the engine now idled normally, despite all the smoke billowing from behind. Jesse put the intake back together, then closed the hood, just as the smoke finally subsided.

"Just like a well-oiled machine. Most people would panic at the sight of gasoline pouring out, and starting a little camp fire in their engines, but not me. I've been here before. But at least it runs again. That Mr. Ford did something right." Jesse says, wiping his hands on his now dirty jacket. For many reasons unknown, their car had survived that severe beating, despite being rusted. Not even having a flat or a broken tire, and thankfully, the engine turned over, and ran. Fabrizio proudly proclaimed that he finally got a new job, doing foundation work, and soon, actually building structures. The men high-fived each other, and embraced, while the man that recognized Jesse watched from the sidelines.

From his point of view, he watched as the man with dark, slightly curly hair put his hat on, then waved, to Jesse and at the blond, handsome man inside the car, before he made his way to the car on the dirt road. He turned back to Jesse, who smiled, then waved at the blond man, before he drove off. The blond man pushed his hair back, smiled, then waved, before leaving the men in his dust. Jesse slapped his jacket on his thigh, then pushed his hair back, before meeting the man. The man looked at Jesse, with a stunned expression, then finally catches up.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"About what, George?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Who were those people?"

"They're my friends."

"W-wait. Your-you're friends with those people?" George gestured to where the cars were. Jesse rolled his eyes, then slung his gasoline-soaked jacket over his shoulder, then pushed his hair away from his eyes again. "Those people?! They're out of your reach. C'mon. Tell me! H-hey wait! You're walking too damn fast!" George struggled to catch up with Jesse. With the man still talking and gesturing incessantly, Jesse looked at the ground, at the passing pebbles. It was a comical sight, and to Jesse, sad. He knew George was just trying too hard to impress, despite what he had put him through the final years of his secondary education. He shook his head.

...

They eventually made it back to Jesse's place of business, just as Jack waved excitedly to the men slowly making their way up the drive. His father proudly patted his son's back just as he arrived, then made their way to the front of the store. It had turned out old Mr. Stapleton, who is also a good friend of his father and grandfather's, had sold his blacksmith shop to his father, whom he operated since the late 1870's. They had gone way back, oftentimes looking after Henry like he was his own son, while his father helped in the war of sorts. He also made tools and weapons for the United States Army and the militia at one point.

"Oh, I couldn't do no more." Stapleton gave a hearty laugh, tugging at his suspenders. "I'm gettin' old now. You take good care of 'er."

"We will." Mr. Williams shook hands with an old family friend. Then he gestured. "This is all yours, son." Jesse pursed his lips, then nodded.

 _Yeah..._ he thought, and sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew his father had many properties, including a mine somewhere up north, and a ranch in that area as well. Jesse felt like an heir of sorts. Stapleton looked up at Jesse, and with a twinkle in his eye, he smiled.

"My, my, my. I haven't seen this young man since you was about this high. You lookin' good, son. Your father has told me all about your horse wranglings, automobile work and your education." He then turned back into the shop, and yelled in the already hot, smoky building. A small number of men came out of the shop, then proceeded to shake Mr. Williams' hand, but he gestured them over to his son, who is now their boss. Jesse didn't like that term, as he shook hands with his new employees. While some of the men didn't like the wild idea of a young person bossing them around, a couple were willing to help their young, new boss learn the ways of the forger.

Jesse had taught Jack basic automotive repairs. Now it was his turn, as he was guided by a more experienced forger, from starting the coking to the actual metal shaping process. Together, with his welding, Jesse was slowly taking on a new trade himself, as he took a hammer, and swung it down at the glowing metal, as sparks flew.


	49. Chapter 48: The Search Begins

Chapter 48

August 1, 1912

Nearly two months has passed since his beloved Sweetpea disappeared with that gutter rat, Cal had begun to start his search. He did this by hiring his own private detective. He had high hopes the couple would still be in the city, so he can have his way, especially with Jack. Meanwhile, he's still keeping tabs with his father back in Philadelphia, who wanted to know why the marriage is dragging on much too long now. He had asked his father once about Mr. Williams. All his father told him was that he had a background in some sort of automotive work, and that he was living somewhere out west, possibly as a rancher. He had three children, two of which were living in New York, the other was a possible drifter, like Jack, though much prettier, and was presumed dead. His new maid was gone as well; she might hold the pieces to the whereabouts of his Sweetpea, only he would have to find her first. But where to begin. Suddenly his telephone rang. He went to answer it.

"Sir, we have found your former maid. She was found wandering around the local shops." The caller says.

"That's very good. Have you found out about where and/or who she is staying with?" Cal asks.

"Unfortunately no, we've lost her, after she got into a cab..."

"Dammit!" Cal nearly throws the receiver. He gathered his composure, then took a deep breath. He was so close to finding his beloved Rose, and to finally getting the marriage underway. He told the detective to keep searching for her, then returns to looking out the city of New York. He decides to take a trip to one of the train builders in the city, ones who have been buying his steel to manufacture their trains.

At the train manufacturing plant, Matthew was pounding a rivet into the steel plates when his supervisor interrupted him.

"You have a visitor out in the lobby, Mr. Williams." His supervisor told him.

"Thanks, Thomas." Matthew says, then puts down his tongs and hammer. He makes his way through the noisy environment until he sees a man who was about a couple years older than him. He was dressed more like he was ready to attend a meeting than to be hanging around in a dirty, noisy environment. He gets up from the bench, then shakes hands.

"Hi. I'm Caledon Hockley. You might know or heard of me from your father." Cal says, looking at the man in front of him, who was covered in grease and dirt from the yard.

"I believe I have heard of you, sir." Matthew says, looking at the steel tycoon. Cal wanted to do a little sleuthing, behind the back of his detective, and now he decides this could be the time to do it.

"Tell me, how was Jesse?" Cal asks, knowing Jesse was dead, but at least he wanted to know the boy's past.

"Oh, Jesse's quite the risk taker we've come to know, and love." Matthew says. "We've always said he's never going to amount to much, unless he's changed his ways. But at least he's happy now." Matthew knew at the back of his head his half-kid brother was alive and well; he had received a telegram from his sister telling him he survived the sinking, but he lied a little, hoping Cal wouldn't notice.

"He was a pretty boy, even when he turned wrenches he was still a pretty boy. He hardly got grease and dirt, even though his head was practically in the engines. I wanted him to work with me, but I guess you and I know he's gone now." Matthew shakes his head. Cal saw his servant walk in.

"Give me a moment." Cal says, following Robert out the door. Matthew watched from the window as the two men exchanged words outside the plant. Another car pulled into the drive. Matthew couldn't make out the person as he got out of the car, but he assumed he was working on behalf of Cal. They stood outside, exchanging a few words, and occasionally, looking back at the window, where Matt was standing. Cal goes back inside the plant, and with his finger resting on his chin, he says;

"I have something to tell you…"

* * *

By the end of his shift, Matthew had gone back to his apartment. He knew his boss had worked with the Hockleys in purchasing their steel. He tried to think of a way to write to his sister, but in the end, he knew it would worry her six ways from Sunday if she found out if his boss's associate knew his brother was alive. He missed his old house back in Flushing before he signed it over to his brother-in-law and sister when they first came to New York, and Jon had found work. From his current apartment to his job was too damn long of a drive. He had thought of sending a telegram to his sister, but he thought that would be impractical. He also thought of telephoning them, but his nephew Jack would be the one spurting all the details. Matthew walked to the window, his blue eyes gazing at the busy New York traffic below. From his view he could easily see the New York Harbor, with the Statue of Liberty off in the distance, and ships steaming into the harbor. Finally, he knew what to do, even if it would eventually upset his sister in any way. He got to the counter below and asked for a stationery, and a pen, and got to work writing his letter.

...

August 2, 1912

It had taken all of Matthew's strength to write what he had to say all night, but finally, he was ready to deliver his hand-written note. He got into his car, after cranking and muttering incoherently to start his car. As he drove, he wondered what his brother was doing, to make Mr. Hockley question the motives of what he was doing. He finally reached the house, with the car parked next to the picket fence. He parked his car in front, since the road in front of the house was a considerable distance from it. Matthew breathed deeply, then closed the door of his car, then walked up the steps of his former porch. He noticed the house had recently been furbished; the loose shingles on the roof had been neatly patched, the windows appeared to be sealed. Even the front gate and fence had been mended. Matthew stood at the door, then sighed nervously, before he hesitantly knocked on the door. No answer. He waited for some time, until he heard the tiny patter of little feet, then the door swung open.

"Uncle Matt!" Jack yelled, as Jessica and her husband soon followed, with a loud yawn. In front of them, stood a young man, in complete Victorian suit, was their brother. Jessica cleared her throat, and awkwardly smiled.

"Matthew. What a surprise. We weren't expecting you to come by. Please, come in." Jessica motioned. Matthew looked at his old, familiar house. Memories began flooding once more, until he was reminded when his hand went to his breast pocket, holding the letter.

"I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep on the couch, until I heard Jack yell. Boy, I'd tell ya, these long dog days of summer can get to ya. Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Jon says, then flopped back down on the couch, then fans himself with some of his father-in-law's leftover newspapers from earlier. Jessica came in, with cups of lemonade and some light snacks. She carefully set them down, then sat down next to her husband. Jack jumped on the couch, much to his father's dismay.

"Son? Son! What did I say about walking on the couch?" his father scolded. Marion came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes, clearly awaken by the commotion coming from the living room. She stretched as she made it down to the landing, and gave another quiet yawn. Matthew was about to take a drink of his lemonade when he looked up at her, and was taken aback by her beauty. Though she was in a simple gown that was given to her the day she arrived, she was absolutely beautiful. Shoulder-length black hair, that beautiful face...

"What's going on?" Marion yawned once more, clearly interrupted from her beauty nap. Both Jessica and Jon turned to where Matthew was staring.

"She's beautiful." Matthew stammered nervously, then nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Matt. This is Miss Highland. She's Jesse's girl." Jon says, while Marion blushed, but she nervously took to Matthew, and both shook hands, while Matthew pulled her into a tight hug. "Marion, this is my older brother-in-law, Matthew Williams."

"Take good care of Jesse." Matthew whispered softly into her ear, before releasing his hug. Then he looked around at the house once more, while Marion took a lone chair.

"I like what you have done to the house."

"Oh, it was Jesse and his friends. They sure fixed it up good. Though we can't seem to fix the back door..." Jon says.

"That back door is heavily rotted. Needs a new foundation there. Dagnabbit 'mites. Did you say Jesse's 'friends'?"

"He made some new friends back on _Titanic_. They're back down at the farmhouse once more." Jon takes a drink of his lemonade.

"It's better if he stayed there for a while."

"What?! Why? What's going on?" Jessica was beginning to worry once more. Matthew knew, as he took a deep breath once more, and could feel the tension in the house. He knew they were very close, but Jessica always worries about her brother moreso. Matthew hesitated, but began to pull a paper from his coat. He nervously handed to both of them, then brushes his bangs from his blue eyes.

"This paper will explain it all. It seems he also made an enemy along the way." Matthew shakily hands his paper to Jon, then pointed to Marion. "It's also better to keep her under wraps, as she might be a part in this as well. We don't want anyone's lives in danger."

"I think Eric has also told us about it, but we also want Jesse's side in this." Jon says, holding onto the paper.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going. Got work in the morning. Once again, wonderful work on the house." Matthew closed the front door, then they could hear a car being started, before driving away. Jon, Jessica, and Marion looked at each other, before Jon slowly opened the paper, then read the contents slowly.

"This is not good at all." Jon says shakily. "This got complicated. This Cal hired a private eye, to look for the whereabouts of his fiancé. Just like Matt said, we've got to protect Marion as well. We don't want to lead anyone here. If need be, we'll hide out with your father and brother in that farmhouse. We're sure he'll never find us there."

"What about with Eric-?" Jessica began.

"No good. But in the meantime, we'll just stay put, and keep a low profile if we do go."


	50. Chapter 49: The Fair Arrives

Chapter 49

September 9, 1912

Caledon Hockley paced around his detective's small office, anxious to hear of the whereabouts of his Sweetpea, if anything at all. The detective flipped through the pages of the folder, then takes a brief look at Cal. The detective takes the butt of the cigar out of his mouth and snuffs it in a silver ashtray, then sets the files down on his desk, before looking once more at the nearly unkempt man in front of him. The detective thought he could smell a hint of gin from the man as he continued to pace nervously.

"So, have you heard of anything new?" Cal leans on the man's desk, his hair falling over his forehead.

"I'm afraid not. All we have known is that your maid has been spotted somewhere in Queens, possibly at a new development that is nearby. We're not sure if she's there, or we've been given a small description-"

"Well. Did you check there?!" Cal asked, becoming more agitated.

"No. We don't know if-"

"Dammit!" Cal backed away from the desk, then rubs his face with his hands, to prevent himself from slamming his fist on the desk, or the wall. All he wanted was to have Rose back, and Jack dealt with, even if by force.

"Sir, if you please calm down-"

"How can I calm down if my fiancé is running around with that-that-" Cal stammered, his palms outstretched, then rubs them in his face once more. The stress of losing his fiancé was too much he could bear. And he didn't know what to call Jack in front of the detective either. The chair creaked and groaned as the detective leaned back, putting his weight into the chair, kicked his legs on the desk, then took off his hat. He threw it on his desk, before he lit another cigar, taking a couple of big puffs, then crossed his arms.

"What was the man's name? Who took your wife?" the detective asked, putting his feet down as quickly as he had propped them on his desk, then he reached for the files before going through the contents once more. Cal couldn't believe he had to tell this stranger his personal life.

"I'm waiting." he tapped his cigar ash into a small tray, then closed the folder.

"She ran with this man. Dawson. Dawson was his name."

"Dawson?" The detective looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack. Dawson." Cal says with uneasiness. Now he needed something to drink, to calm his nerves. The detective reached for a little pad, then scribbled something in there.

"Interesting. And this other one. Jesse. How was he involved in all this?" The P.I. put his pencil down on his desk, then leaned on his hands, after he pushed aside the files. He blew out another thick puff of smoke.

"He was on the _Mauretania_ almost a year ago. I don't know what he was doing there in the first place. That's when my fiancé approached him, and they talked. I lost it, and he has not been seen since, until the maiden voyage of _Titanic_."

"And you're certain he's dead?" the P.I. continued to take notes in the little pad.

"Most certain. I've seen his body being thrown overboard back on the rescue ship." Cal cleared his throat, then places his hands in front of him. The detective puts his pencil down for the last time, gets out of his chair, grabs his hat, then placed a hand on Cal's shoulder, before leading him out of the room by gesturing with his hat towards the door.

"Tell you what. I'll keep with the case, but my fee will increase. For the sake of finding your wife." The detective took a big puff of his cigar, and Cal shook hands on that agreement. The detective put his hat back on, tipped it in favor to Cal, stepped back into his office, then the door closed.

* * *

September 16, 1912

The New Mexico State Fair had arrived, following a new name change from Territorial Fair a year prior. Both Jack and Rose watched eagerly as Jesse led a horse from a nearby barn behind his business. It was fully bridled, and saddled, and was ready to go for a ride. The same horse that kicked Jesse on his lower back, but despite that, he wanted to keep the animal, and to hopefully break the horse in, and succeeded one year later, before he left on his first _Mauretania_ trip to Europe, with his father and sort-of benefactor. They were finally talking and being friends once more after a long three week intense argument that Jesse was the most stubborn man. During those days Jesse either stayed at the shop or the hotel while Rose and Fabrizio wanted Jack to work things out, and they did. They vowed never to speak of the day ever again.

The horse blustered, then shook its head, as Jesse led it to the couple who were leaning over the fence.

"She's beautiful." Rose looked at awe to the horse. Jesse looked at his horse.

"It's actually a male. This is the one that kicked me in the back while I tried to put shoes on him. He put me in that corner of the fence over there." Jesse pointed to a section of fence that had been repaired with new boards. "He gave me a kick the second time around as I tried to crawl over, and that was here." Jesse turned, then rubbed over his back. Jack winced.

"Where did you find him?" Jack asked, after he gathered his composure, then lighting a cigarette.

"He was found out in the wild, in those woods there, then brought over, to see if we can tame and break him in." Jesse pointed over the hills in the northwestern direction. "That's where he came from." Jesse began stroking the horse's neck, then scratching between the ears. The horse twitched its left leg as Jesse ran his hand, then quickly withdrew, as if it might kick him once more.

"Whoa." Jesse coaxed, then patted the horse once more. Jack knew Jesse was a competent man, running his business on his own, while he was worried about his father's whereabouts. He had taken another business trip to Europe, during which they were in that intense, ugly argument, and that they almost fought each other. Jack shook his head, then looked at the horse, longing to be in the saddle, but with the way the horse acted, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ride. Jack took a final drag, then stomped on the cigarette, before he asked Jesse if he wanted to ride the horse.

"Sure." Jesse handed the reins to Jack. Jack tried unsuccessfully to mount the horse, when he heard a couple of the men's stifled laughter in the background.

"Don't listen to them. They're afraid of ol' Betty in the barn." Jesse ran a hand through his hair, then glared at the men, as they began to slowly back away from the fence, before sprinting to a nearby building.

"Who's Betty?" Jack asked with a hint of uneasiness, as he finally sat in the saddle. Soon, they could hear something thump in the barn, followed by a deep, long low.

"She's this 500 lb. of a beast. A big, black bull. Very hard to restrain, especially this old barn won't keep her for long. We've been trying to sell it since I came back from the _Olympic_ 's unfortunate incident. With no luck, of course. Don't ask where that name came from, but all I can say is she was found behind those hills, about the same place where this horse was found. These people are afraid of her, so I'm the only one around here to feed her." Jesse says, still holding onto the reins, and patting the horse's neck. As soon as Jesse let go of the reins, the horse let out a big whiny, then stood on his hind legs, while Jack walloped, clearly in amazement. The horse returned back, then blustered, before beginning to eat whatever grass was in front of him, in the drying desert sand, now that the rains had subsided.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Jack walloped. Then he turned to Rose, her green eyes were wide, and was clearly in shock at what she had just seen.

"See? This is what I mean, Rose. None of that side-saddled stuff. Come on. I'll take you for a ride. This will be a warm-up for the Santa Monica beach." Jack held his hand out, while Jesse held control of the horse.

"No Jack. Wait, Jack-" but it was too late, as Jack pulled her onto the horse's back, and Jesse let go of the reins.

"This will be the baby's first ever ride." Jack says, gently rubbing her baby bump as he took ahold of the reins. Soon, they were galloping gently around the large pen, as Jesse hopped over the fence, sat on the top, and watched as the couple embraced each other while the horse ran around the large pen. For a moment, they appeared to forget that they were being chased by the madman months prior, as they enjoyed each other's company. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, while Jack carefully turned, and their faces met. He slowly kissed Rose's lips, with building passion as the horse trotted around the pen.

...

The state fair was in full force, with people of all walks of life being a part of it all. Jack and Rose were the first to appear, followed by Fabrizio, all on horseback. Karl and Jesse would be the last to arrive, as Jesse had to close the shop for the day. He finally received a telegram from his father that he was staying somewhere in the state of Maryland, but he didn't elaborate what has happened. From where they were Karl could see the lights and hear the faint sounds as the fair was underway. He was too excited, but finally, Jesse closed the last of the doors. Together, they went to the barn, where Jesse left his horse, still saddled from earlier in the afternoon. The horse blustered as the two men approached. Jesse gave a small whistle, as he slowly approached the horse in the twilight, while Karl waited nervously at the gate. Back in Finland he had heard such things, but here he was, up close and personal, as Jesse patted his horse, then grunted as he mounted. He guided it out of the pen, while Karl nervously walked around the gate.

" _Mene eteenpäin sulje se._ " ( _Go ahead and close it._ ) Jesse says. He hopped off the horse, then led him as Karl closed the gate, followed by rustling and thumping deep inside the old barn.

"Come on." Jesse says, as Karl looked intimidated by the animal. It shook its head, while Karl backed away slowly. Eventually, he walked slowly to the horse, even going as far as learning how to pet the horse.

" _Valmis?_ ( _Ready?_ )" Jesse asked. Karl nodded slightly, though he was still afraid. Jesse instructed his friend where to grab the saddle, on the horn and the cantle, and to pull himself up by putting the foot in the stirrup, and sit on the saddle. Jesse soon went first, then held out his hand to Karl. Karl took, and slowly climbed on the horse's back, as the horse moved forward slightly.

"Whoa." Jesse coaxed the animal, as he gave a friendly rub on his neck. He soon tied a bandanna around his neck, before he covered his mouth, and another to hold his hair away from his eyes (a la Kim Taehyung).

"Hang on." Jesse says. Karl nervously wraps his arms around Jesse's waist, but Jesse makes him grab tighter, before yelling to his horse. Together, they rode towards the fairgrounds along with the crowds of people who were still arriving. Meanwhile Jack scoured the fair, which wasn't nearly as extravagant as the ones back at Santa Monica. For one, it doesn't have a roller coaster, but this will have to do for now, until the time finally came. People watched in awe as the couple walked past; even Fabrizio began to be noticed, as girls scoped him out after he passed them by. Soon, Jesse and Karl entered the fairgrounds, after he tied his horse at the main entrance, then lowered his bandanna around his neck. There were new things at the fair than in years past. Both Rose and Jack soon saw Jesse and Karl, as Rose broke away from Jack's grip. She slowly snuck behind Jesse, then covered his eyes as she stood on her tiptoes. Jesse broke into a smile, before turning to meet whomever was covering his eyes. Still standing on her tiptoes Rose gave Jesse a quick peck on his lips, her arms over Jesse's shoulders. Jesse blushed, then rubbed the back of his neck, where he met Rose's hand. Even though Jesse was very tall, she managed to sneak in a small twirl. Jesse caught her, as if in a tango of sorts, then standing her back up. Rose herself was astounded. She never knew Jesse caught on with a little ballroom dance. Unbeknownst to the couple, a small crowd of people had gathered, and cheered, as Jesse looked about.

"That was my little dream. To become a dancer, or an actress." Rose says, still looking up at Jesse, as he returned her gaze. He hugged her, then led Rose back to Jack, as she spun around while Jack held her hand. Still people clapped and cheered, even though the only music that resonated nearby was the fair's organ."

"Your fair doesn't have much of anything." Jack says, still holding onto Rose's hand.

"No, it doesn't. Not like the ones back at Coney Island. Besides, if I brought Jack along, he would be bored, like riding a donkey." Jack nodded, then broke into a smile. The thought of little Jack sitting on a donkey sort of struck him in a funny way. They looked to where the farm animals were located, just in time to see a blue ribbon handed to a little girl who had a nice, fat pig, and everyone gave a round of applause to the blue ribbon winner.

"Hey, Jess. You should do something like that, to your cow." Jack thumbed back at the farm exhibit, with a small smile playing across his face.

"That cow is not mine. But it'll be nice though." Jesse says. Soon, Karl and Fabrizio joined the trio, after exploring the entire midway, and riding some of the carnival rides. Karl pointed to a place in the fairgrounds that Jesse didn't know they had. Jack, Fabrizio, and Rose all agreed to follow Jesse and his friend, where they came to a rodeo grounds. The group of five made their way across to find their seats, as the show was underway. Jesse didn't know this place existed, as they watched cowboys roped a calf, and another jumped from his horse to tie the calf's legs. Everyone cheered, including Karl, who had never seen something like this anywhere. A gunshot was heard, and soon everyone was drawn to a gate that had opened. A rider came out, with a horse trying to buck the rider off, as he held on with only one hand, and the other was in the air. Soon, everyone cheered, as the man successfully finished his round, as he waved his hat in the air.

With the rodeo still going on, Jack, Fabrizio and Karl were at the edge of their seats while Rose had her head buried in Jesse's jacket, while he looked on. Jack couldn't help himself as he stole a few glances at Jesse, who had his hair in his hands, before letting it fall over his eyes. He gave a flick, then looked down at Rose, who had now fallen asleep on his stomach. He gave a light tap, and soon, Rose woke up, still asleep and trying to comprehend where she was. Jack carefully took her hand, then looked as Jesse tied his hair back with the bandanna once more, as they prepared to go home for the night.

...

Back in New York, Cal stood in front of the window, looking westward. He wondered where Rose would be, as he returned to the couch. There was nothing much he can do, the case was all in the detective's hands now. He decided to give an old friend a call back in Philadelphia.

* * *

 _A/N Some parts of this chapter may sound a bit corny-ish, but hang on, it get better from here on out._


	51. Chapter 50: Preparing for Santa Monica

Chapter 50

October 14, 1912

It had been nearly six months since the sinking of the _Titanic_ , and Jack and Rose have learned a lot from their friends. Jack has since been able to drive on his own. He had also learn a few basic repairs to his own personal Model T, with Jesse, that Jesse's father had given him months prior, and Rose has learned a lot about taking care of the house, now that Jesse, his father, Karl, and Fabrizio had built a couple of additional rooms to the house. They must still go to the bathroom that was located at the outhouse behind the house. Jesse and his father have no plans to install electricity nor running water at this time to the house, and Jack was content with it, as it reminded him of being back home at Chippewa Falls. They have told Rose she needed to have her rest as to not harm her unborn child.

With everyone content with their dinners, Jesse's father picks back up with his newspapers once more. Just as he was about to grumble that it had nothing worth reading in that paper, and was ready to throw it in the potbellied stove as a fire starter, something caught his attention. Mr. Williams took a sip of his coffee, then read that there was an assassination attempt on Theodore Roosevelt, as he emerged from the Gilpatrick Hotel in Milwaukee while campaigning for presidency. Stories like these is what sparks his interests, especially with the upcoming presidential elections and of anything New Mexico related. He kept reading, about a crazed madman who was a saloon-keeper from New York, who had been stalking him for weeks, shot Roosevelt once in the chest with a .38-caliber Colt Police Positive Special revolver.

"Look at this! People outta be ashamed of themselves!" Mr. Williams backhands his paper, then continues reading, after he took a sip of his coffee. "But at least ol' Teddy had the heart not to hang this man. After all, he was an experienced hunter." he gave a small chuckle. "He's got my vote! Didn't you say you're from Milwaukee son?" He folded the corner of the paper, then looked at Jack.

"No, sir. Chippewa Falls."

"My eyes are goin' bad. I might need me some of them specs sooner than later. Like Teddy's. He's got some good-looking specs." Mr. Williams says, as he continued to read the paper. Jack snickered at something at the thought in his head. He pictured Mr. Williams with a monocle, as he folded the paper to see what Jack was laughing at. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's funny, son?" he asked Jack. Jack closed his forefinger and thumb, then encircled his eye, as if wearing the monocle. Mr. Williams shook his head. "I don't know how some people can hold them, but I can't. Besides, both my eyes are gettin' bad."

"Let me see." Jesse says, pushing his hair back before leaning over his father's shoulder to get a look at the piece of the article. "It seems that a piece of his speech documents and his glasses that were in his pockets seemed to have stopped the bullet from going further." Jesse read, before his father yanked the paper away, who almost spilled his coffee in the process. He hates when people spoil his stories, especially from his own son. He rolled the paper, then tapped it at his son's head.

"Ah-how! Why'd you do that?" Jesse yelped, rubbing his head.

"Tryin' to make a liar out of me, huh? Well, we'll see about that." his father says, then grumbles as he flipped the pages. "Woodrow Wilson still leading. Blah, blah, blah! Hey, what happened to Taft? This is why you kids should be voting." Jesse and Jack looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. Jesse has hardly heard his father speak about political topics around the house, just what he read in the papers. He closed his newspapers, then puts it on the table, before he turned back to his son.

"I think it's high time you brought that girl here-"

"But Father, the business-"

"Now, now. I think I can still handle it. Besides, she misses you more than anything in this world." Jesse drooped his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess I'll see her." Jesse ran his hand through his hair, then he begins to pack for his trip, back to New York.

...

October 15, 1912

Jack sees a huge case building as he is asked once again to sketch the same escaped fugitive who was still at large. He had also been asked to photograph the area where the alleged man has been seen. A while back a young couple, talking in their native Pueblo language tried to describe to Jack that they had a missing son, and were clearly distraught over his disappearance. He did his best at drawing the missing person in question, until a Pueblo came into his office. They spoke, then translated the information to Jack, who then tried again to draw the person in detail. Jack knew this was no picnic; he even had Spaniards coming into the room, and sometimes he had no help, as he tried his best to sketch the person they were trying to find.

Later at the house he asked Jesse for help in his native language, after he overheard his father talking about Jesse's past with Fabrizio and Karl, and to some extent Rose. Jack was almost lost when he was with Jesse in the house, saying complex vocals of the various Native Americans who resided in nearby reservations. He was nearly taken aback again by how beautiful Jesse was, and he almost looked like his sister's twin. He even saw little Jack, a tiny version of Jesse, the same dark hair, the dark eyes, and even had his playful spirit.

Just then Jack snapped out, after seeing Jesse's father, standing at the doorway. It was almost getting cold, and Jack wanted to go to Santa Monica with Rose, to do all the things he wanted to do there. He decided now will be the best time, before winter set in. Jesse agreed as well, and wanted to go to New York, to see his nephew once more, and finally get to see Marion as well. Jesse had left earlier in the morning to go back to New York and see his new-found fiancé and nephew. He had already given the couple a farewell the night before he left, as he slept in the train car, coat rolled on his lap, and dreamed about the events leading up to that time.

* * *

"Tell Marion I said 'hi'." Rose had said, as she hugged Jesse tightly, then he congratulated the couple with their kid and their upcoming trip to Santa Monica. He hugs her back before going off to sleep in his new room.

"I sure will." Jesse says, then closing his door, before going to sleep, as he had to take the early morning train.

...

Jesse arrives at the depot the next morning, awaiting his train journey. The air was getting a bit nippy, the cold breeze fluttered through his hair, as he places his suitcase down on the platform. Jesse carefully removes his scarf, his early gift from Marion who had sent it to him weeks prior, as a young woman is seen running across the platform, towards him.

"Jesse!" Jesse turned his head, as the young woman runs to him, before grabbing his arms.

"M-Mae!?" Jesse managed to push his hair back before the girl had a firm grip on his arms, and raised an eyebrow, as he was shocked the girl had still recognized him.

"You came back, and you're even more beautiful than the day I met you," Mae said, pushing Jesse's soft hair away from his eyes. For a moment they stood there, their eyes locking with each other. Jesse raised an eyebrow once more.

"What's this about?"

"Please! Don't go again. Please, Jess, I'll change." Mae put her arms on Jesse's firm shoulders. God. How he felt so strong. How things back at the school had ruined the moment for the two, and the other boys picked on him; how he was very different from them, but nonetheless, he finished school at the top of his class. Here he was; talented, skilled, smart, mature. Its been two years since they have seen each other, and yet, Mae wanted to take him back, after what she has done to torment his life. She began to cry, as Jesse slung his jacket over his shoulder, and looking to the direction as another train was approaching on the opposite side of his train. Somewhere a conductor yelled.

"Topeka route! Topeka, Kansas! All aboard!" Soon, the bells began to ring, and the the train began blowing puffs of steam. Jesse looked at his ticket, then picked up his suitcase, as he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. He had firm, hard-working hands for someone so young, so _beautiful_. Mae imagined what his whole body was like, as Jesse flicked his hair from his eyes once more.

"Please Jesse. We have so much to work out here." She began to cry again, as the train continued to build up steam pressure, and soon began to whistle.

"My apologies, Mae, but I have someone now." he gave her a small but beautiful, heart-warming smile, then he stepped into the train car, as Mae watched, from the platform. Jesse made his way through the car before finally finding his seat. A man was reading a book, looked up as Jesse made his way past the man, while Jesse held his hair away from his eyes. He watched on as Jesse found himself a seat, then continued to look on as the young man flicked his head, and both locked eyes before Jesse turned away, his hair falling over his eyes once more. Jesse took off his coat, folded it to use as his pillow, snuggled in the seat, before closing his eyes. A couple of passengers sat where Jesse was, along with a girl who only looked to be a few years younger than him watched, without him knowing, with interest as he slept. Meanwhile, Mae watched, with tears in her eyes, as the train slowly clacked on the rails, before letting out steam, then picking up speed.

* * *

Mr. Williams helps Rose and Jack as they prepared to board a train from the Albuquerque terminal bound for Santa Monica. He had noticed Rose was eating more than her fair share of the meals, and had warned her not to eat too much. He knew she was pregnant, but had told her numerous times not to eat too much, especially for the long journey ahead. Mr. Williams sets down Rose's suitcase as Jack comes onto the platform. Rose takes out a pickle from a small bag she had bought earlier, and dips it in a peanut butter, then wraps it in toast coated in mayonnaise before taking a bite from it. Jesse's father cringes, but he knew what his late wife had eaten before she had Jesse.

"When my late wife was pregnant with Jesse she craved strawberries, chocolate, and to some extent lemons, and we had thought it would be a girl, or so we thought." Mr. Williams says, as if remembering it just like it was yesterday. "When Jesse was born we had to use that name, as we agreed if the baby was born it would be 'Jesse' and thus that's his name. Now I don't believe about the foods you eat or other wives' tales, but my family all agreed that if you crave sweets, you will have a girl, and for the tangy and spicy foods, it will be a boy. But you, you seem to crave all, which will tell me that will most likely have a boy."

Jack comes from behind Rose, then wraps his arms around her bulging bump, and gives her a gentle kiss. "Boy or girl, it doesn't matter." Jack laughs. "As long its healthy and happy, I'm happy."

"That's what my wife had said as well. There comes your train." The train approaches the platform. Rose smiles, as the excitement comes flooding to her again, like she was that night they were together in the car in the cargo hold. She and Jack were fulfilling their promise back on the ship; riding the roller coaster until they threw up, drinking cheap beers once more and to top it off, riding horses like men. She knew her pregnancy would complicated things, but she had an optimistic view she will have a wonderful time there at Santa Monica. A month prior Jack purchased a ring from his earnings at the marshal station and some of his portraits. It was a simple gold band, with a small diamond perched on it. It was indeed small, but beautiful nonetheless. He couldn't wait to see the ring on her finger. He remembered Jesse had taken some small Native American items he would give to Marion as well. Jack had seen Jesse driving to a nearby reservation where he purchased a small turquoise band for Marion, that same day he brought bedding for the house.

Mr. Williams notices Jack's quiet demeanor, as he looked off into the distance. "Are you nervous, son?" he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Jack asks, as he slowly turns to face him.

Henry puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just give her a memorable experience, and tell her you love her. Relax. Be yourself, and you will be fine."

"But how will I know if the…you know…"

"You will know, when the feeling and moment is right. When it all becomes a slow blur, you will know it once that moment is perfect. You will become more nervous than now, but as you walk on that beach there in Santa Monica, that time will be right for you to propose to Rose." Henry puts his arm around the young man's neck as if they were old friends, then thumbs at her. "Tell her you love her, then you give her the band, as you get on one knee and you propose to her. I'm sure you will both have a great time out there on that beach."

Mr. Williams puts a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder once more. Jack smiles, then takes a deep breath. He turns to see Rose, red curls billowing in the wind, as she stands there on the platform, looking at them both. The train lets out a whistle, then the conductor yells "All aboard!" Jack hugs Mr. Williams, then Rose, before making their way to the train. The couple finds their seats, then Jack opens a window and pokes his head out, waving as the train whistles for the last time, then clacking as the train pulls westward, to Santa Monica. Mr. Williams stands his ground, as he sees Jack pulls his head back in the cabin when the train blows its whistle for the last time, into the hills.


	52. Chapter 51: A Proposal

Chapter 51

October 20, 1912

Marion eagerly awaits at the Grand Central platform as Jesse's train arrives at the station. Jon had received a last-minute telegram that Jesse was arriving back to New York for a visit, and they are waiting at the depot, soon after Jon got off work. Jessica stays back to take care of Jack, who was very eager that his uncle is coming back to town once more. The train lets out a whistle as it steamed up to the platform. Jon looks at his watch, as the train was unusually early.

The steam hisses as the train comes to a squealing stop. Crowds of people were soon getting out of the car, then Jesse steps off the train, as he followed a man who was carrying a briefcase and was reading a financial papers, which had been left behind in the train. He does his usual brushing of his hair away from his eyes, as Marion runs to him, arms fully outstretched, like a child running to her father in happiness. Jesse puts down his suitcases and soon Marion embraces him tightly, nearly knocking him down in the process. Jesse returns her hug, and brings Marion closer for a kiss.

"Oh, I missed you _so_ much." Marion squealed, still hugging Jesse as hard as she can, while some of the onlookers looked at the couple.

"I missed you, too." He gently ran his hand through Marion's hair, then kissed her lips again, and squeezed her shoulders. Marion looked up, and saw that Jesse had his hair cut a little bit, especially at the back, as he ran his hand through (think _BTS_ ' Nam-joon, as Jesse was _way_ ahead of his time).

"Jack give you a hard time?" Jesse asked jokingly. He gave her a light tap on her nose, then smiled. Marion brought Jesse's head down and gently kissed his little nose. Jesse smiled even more as he ran his hand through his hair, showing his dimples.

"No, we had the most fun." Marion looks up at Jesse once more. "Where did you cut your hair?" she asked, running her hands through his soft hair, caressing every strand in her fingers. Jesse ruffled his hair, then shook his head.

"Got a day's layover in a place near Cincinnati. I walked the small town, until I came to a quaint little barber shop. I figured, why not. I needed to take some of the weight off my head. That nice man really did a job to my hair." Jesse shakes his hair once more, then squeezes Marion's shoulders once more as they made their way out of the platform, to Jon who was waiting for the couple in the front, with Jesse holding Marion's hands.

Jon gets in the driver's seat, as Jesse opens the door for his girlfriend. He helps her in the car like a gentleman, before putting his luggage in the rear trunk of the car. He climbs in the backseat, then they both snuggle in the back seat. Jon is once again reminded he used to do that with Jesse's older sister a few years back. Sure, he got a couple of laughs from his own friends, and some had shunned him, but in the end he married the most beautiful girl he had met, and had a beautiful son together. He had hoped Jack and Rose were having a time of their lives as well.

They arrive back at the Almstead home, like he did after he got back from the hospital many months prior, which felt like it was a million years now. Jack sits on the porch steps, as he eagerly awaits the arrival of his beloved uncle. Jesse gets out of the car, and Jack looks up to see his uncle once again. Jack skips to his uncle, who tries unsuccessfully to pick him up now.

"Oh my, we're getting heavy now, aren't we?" Jesse groaned, then poked him on his stomach.

"He has been eating a lot more now." Jon says, ruffling his son's hair. "He wants to know when you two are going to get together officially. That was his own words."

Marion looks up at Jesse, and he looked down at her, then to his nephew, and smiled as he pushed back his hair once more.

"Oh. Soon." he says, then leans down for a kiss. Jack squealed with delight, while both Jesse and Marion held each other, with Jesse holding his suitcase in his free hand, and Marion's waist with the other, as they made their way back in the house, with Jack trailing behind. Inside, Jessica was overjoyed that her brother has come for a visit, as she hugs her little brother. He then makes his way to the couch, while Jon carries his younger brother-in-law's suitcase up to his room.

"So, what's the good word?" Jesse asks, groaning softly as he sat in the couch, next to Marion, then brushing his hair back as his older sister brings in cups of tea to the living room.

"How was your train ride back to New York?" Jessica asked, as Jesse and Marion reached for their steaming cups of tea.

"Quite long. Took a day's break outside of Cincinnati to find another. Though I ended up taking the late-night express, only to end up in Columbus later that night. Was that something." Jesse says, carefully sipping his tea.

"We've gotten a visit and a letter from Matthew; seems pretty odd since we never heard from him since we got this house." Jon says, coming down the stairs before he began to look for the paper. "Now where did I put that paper?"

"It was nothing, dear." Jessica tries to reassure her husband, as she put a gentle hand on his knee.

"But it had infor-" Jon began, but Jessica shakes her head. Jesse furrows his brow, as he ran his hand through his hair, then scratches.

"What's going on?" he had to ask. Jessica sighs, a sigh Jesse knew wasn't good. Jon comforts her.

"Back in August, we got a surprise visit from your older half-brother-"

* * *

Rose was the first to awake from her hotel bed. Their first night in Santa Monica, as she slowly got out of bed, then stretched before walking up to the window and threw open the curtains. Outside they had the most spectacular view they had gotten. She could see the Ferris wheel and roller coaster in the distance to her left, and the pier just in front of the hotel, including a view of the Pacific Ocean. The sun was already overhead, as they had overslept a bit from the train ride the previous day. She turns to Jack, as he was still snuggled under the covers. She sits on the bed, next to Jack. She strokes his blond hair, when he wakes up. He smiles when he sees Rose, playing with his hair. He sits up, then gives her a kiss. Jack gets out of bed, then stretches. Rose sees his stomach a little from his shirt riding up. Jack hugs Rose's shoulder as they walked to the window, taking in the beautiful scenery that Jack wished he could draw, or possibly, take a photo of.

"Isn't it beautiful out today?"

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Rose."

They both kissed as they got ready to do the things they had promised to do while they were back on the ship. Riding the roller coaster until they got sick, riding horseback on the beach. Jack places his hand on Rose's stomach, feeling the baby bump Rose had. Rose met his hand there, then kissed some more.

* * *

"Matthew has told me in his messages that Cal is looking for Rose. You have any idea what the hell is going on?" Jon asks, with a little fear in his voice. "I know Eric has told us this before, but I want to know what is going on, from your perspective."

"I kind of knew it was going to come down to this. Fortunately, he doesn't know yet I'm still alive, and its been half a year since the _Titanic_ slipped beneath the waves." Jesse says half dryly. Marion smiles, while Jessica and Jon appeared to be sitting at the edge of their seats, with worry on their faces.

"What has Matthew told Cal so far?"

"All Matt told him was he had no idea who Jack and Rose were, and if they were by any chance staying with us. I knew father's idea of working with the Hockleys' was a bad idea from the start. But it's a good thing he's now quit. So far, that's all he told Cal, for now, and if he sees you both wandering the streets of New York…"

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not panic for now." Jesse says reassuringly. He concluded Cal knew his father had worked with him, and as far as he knew, Matthew's company buys the steel from the Hockley steel business to build their trains. He somehow got together with Matthew to try to extract information on Rose's whereabouts since her 'disappearance' from Philadelphia, and had known Jack had come back to take her away from Cal. And that is the reason Matthew had sent that telegram to Jon. The good news was Matthew withheld little information he could give about the couples' disappearances, and to protect his younger sister and her son from this man.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to mention. The bad news is Cal has hired a private investigator to look for the whereabouts of his fiancé as well." Jon says. Jesse's heart stopped and dropped to his stomach. Things were getting complicated as the seconds ticked by. Now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to reveal where the couple are at this point.

"Good thing Matt only told Cal about the supposed whereabouts of your father. He only told him he lived somewhere out west, but he didn't specify the state, so we didn't want to put him in any danger as well." Jon says, as he sips his tea, while Jack was taking a light nap on his uncle's hard stomach. Jesse was worried about his family, and starts wondering if he didn't help the couple, they wouldn't be in this mess. On the other hand, Rose desperately wanted the freedom from her forced relationship with the man her mother put them both in. She had noticed him back on the _Mauretania_ , until Jack came to her rescue on the _Titanic_ 's stern, as she wanted to escape the pain and suffering she was going to have to endure if she indeed married Cal. Jesse was glad Rose was in great hands with Jack, but he still wished he wasn't part of the mess he had gotten himself into at this point.

"So, Jess, what are you going to do?" Jon asked, as Jack hopped off the couch, then yawned. Jesse bit his lower lip, his slight dimples showing, then he gets up from the couch to go outside and play with the tot.

"I'll think of something, though it may not be pretty. But in the meantime, I'll just sit on my hands." Jesse says, as he motions Jack, and they both go outside. Jon quickly got up from his seat.

"Hold on, Jess. I got something for you." Both Jesse and Jack looked at each other, when Jon arrived with something in his hands. He threw it at Jesse, leaving him barely enough to react to what was thrown at him.

"What is-?" Jesse looked at the weird, oblong-shaped ball, which felt a bit clunky in his hands.

"That's a rugby ball. Play passes with Jack for a bit." Jesse furrowed his brow at the thing, but Jack wanted to play now. Soon, they hear the playful sounds as Jack and Jesse wrestle each other in the dirt and what's left of the grass, and Marion watched them from the porch.

"I think Jesse knows more about the game than I do." Jon says, stepping outside to watch them, his hands buried in his pockets.

...

Later, they prepared to leave for Coney Island once more, but this time, Marion wanted Jesse for herself for the rest of the evening, as they prepared a light picnic in the kitchen, and Marion sneaked something before burying it, along with the light snacks in the basket. Jessica told the couple to be careful, as she hugged both her brother and soon to be sister-in-law, before seeing them off. They decided to take the cab instead of driving Jon's almost unreliable car. Jesse helped Marion into the car, then he followed, tapping the roof, and they were on their way.

They took their evening slow, but nonetheless, they had a great time together. After the Ferris wheel ride Jesse took Marion to the other side of the park, where there was grass and trees, and the sight where they could easily see the Statue of Liberty. Marion brought the food she had bought from a nearby food stand, to complement their basket, and Jesse unfolded a small blanket, and lays it down on the browning grass, before taking the food, and helping her sit down.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Marion asked, as Jesse watched the rides' light turn on.

"It sure is," Jesse says, facing her, while the screams and laughter roared in the distance. Jesse still gets stressed over the noises, like he was thrusted back into that fateful night. People dying in the cold water, their screams and cries go unheard. Jesse closed his eyes, as he tried to push out the awful sounds of his mind and be with his soon-to-be bride. Marion knows this, and slowly puts a reassuring hand, startling Jesse. He snapped, breathing hard, then looks at Marion, her arms open. She took Jesse in her arms, and they both embraced once more, before Marion was lost in Jesse's passionate kiss, tasting his soft lips.

They looked once more, as the park grew brighter from the lights, and sounds began coming as more people flocked to the amusement park for the night. Jesse laid back, his shirt was open, and Marion in his arms, as she listened to Jesse's steady beating heart. Soon, a whistling sound is heard, and Jesse thought he was back on the stricken liner again, signaling to that distant ship that never responded to _Titanic_ 's pleas for help. He shook his head, then leaned in for a kiss. Marion became more nervous as time passed, but when the time was just right, she would make her move. Soon, the moon rose, over the ocean's horizon, followed by a shooting star that flew overhead, then disappeared over the horizon.

"This was a beautiful evening, indeed." Jesse says, getting back up, then buttoning his shirt. Marion soon followed, as she took in a deep breath.

 _Now is the time._ Marion thought, as she pulled something from a wicker basket, while Jesse wasn't noticing.

"Jesse," she says, grabbing his arm, trying to find the right words. She swallowed hard, then cleared her throat, as she looked up at the beautiful man in front of her. Jesse pushed his hair from his eyes, then gave Marion a small smile.

"Jesse. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You're very loving, passionate, but at times, stubborn, but that's what I love about you. There's no other man like you, Jesse. You are truly different. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew the first time you were the man for me. You are feisty, but are protective." Marion laughed, as tears gently rolled down her cheeks, as she continued, her voice slightly quavering with her emotions. "This is probably queer* for me, proposing to you and the like, but if I waited, there might have been no one for me. But I'm glad you entered my life, Jesse. I pray to God every day, praying that a different, kind man would enter in my life, and you came, and I thank Him every day. You're my knight in shining armor. Sure, we might have some of our ups and downs, but what relationships doesn't? That makes us even stronger. Every time I see you, laying down, sitting, in sadness, I will take you in, in my arms, and take care of you…"

Marion got down on one knee, after watching one of her friends in the past propose to a girl he liked some time ago. She pulled a small box from behind her back. Inside it contained a cufflink, one of her brother's vintage cord bracelet, and a necklace. Clearly a family heirloom she wanted to make with Jesse. She sniffled, trying to hold back tears, as Jesse had tears in his eyes, and put his hands to his mouth. Soon, she saw other girls looking their way, and especially at Jesse's direction. Marion knew she had to make her move.

"Jesse Jules Williams, I love you so much with all my heart. Will you allow me to make you even more happier, one that is full of passion, and love? Will you take me on your adventures, of love and passion? Jesse, will you take my hand, and marry me?"

Jesse's eyes filled with tears, but nonetheless, he got down and kissed her with growing passion. He was too emotional to answer, but he loved her with all his heart, and new memories will be made together, one that is filled with happiness, love, and optimism, as they continued to embrace each other, even as the air grew colder around them.

"Let's go back home." Jesse says, taking off his coat and drapes it on Marion's shoulders, then he cleaned up around where they were sitting, before walking to the street to meet a cab.

 _*A/N Old usage Strange or weird_


	53. Chapter 52: An Evening at Santa Monica

Chapter 52

October 20, 1912

Back in Santa Monica Jack and Rose are having the time of their lives, from touring the town to sitting down at the newly built benches at the brand new pier, that was overlooking the beach and the Pacific Ocean. In between these things they had visited a local doctor to check on the status of Rose's baby. Jack pats his shirt pocket, as he had placed the ring there for the right time to propose to Rose. Suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"No Jack! Wait! Jack!" Rose cried, as Jack had a grip on her. They stopped at the entrance to the roller coaster.

"I don't know, Jack." Rose says, a little nervous, as they stood in line. "What about the baby?"

"This is going to be its first thrill ride of its life." Jack says, half-jokingly, as Rose frowns at him. He hugs Rose even closer. "Remember what that doctor said back there? You're now in your third trimester, so you should be fine. You just can't have any beers in the meantime." he continues, then kissed her cheek for the final time, as they approached the ride.

"Next please." The operator says, standing up from his seat before taking out a crude toothpick from his mouth, and throws it aside. Jack hands his ticket to the operator, then steps in the car without hesitation, then holds out his hand to Rose. Rose hesitantly stands in the crowd's way, as they await eagerly, and for some, annoyed, for their turn in the ride.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Trust me. It'll be fine." Jack says, his hand still outstretched.

Rose reluctantly takes Jack's hand, and climbs in the car, where she is seated close to Jack, as they are strapped in their seats. Rose could feel her heart pounding faster, her throat was drying, and her stomach slowly tying itself in a knot. She hoped the knot feeling isn't hurting her baby in any way.

"Don't forget to scream." Jack says, laughing.

"I don't think they taught me how to scream at the school I went to." Rose says, dryly.

The coaster jerks as the cars begin to move, and Rose clung next to Jack as the coaster makes it way up the grade. The cars' wheels rattle and clack as they get to the top, and Rose felt her stomach drop when they make it to the top. The cool yet salty breeze from the ocean was billowing behind her.

"Throw your arms up." Jack smiles as he lets go of Rose, and throws his arms up, preparing for the drop. "It's more fun this way!"

"Jack! Wait! No Jack! Jack!" Rose was in shock and before she could do anything, the cars drop. She felt her arms shooting for the air and she gasps. The adrenaline rush was nothing like she ever experienced before; much more than that chase through the _Titanic_ that night. She opens her mouth to scream, only laughter replaced her fear. With every steep drop of the coaster, the screams become louder and louder, with laughter following along the way. When the ride ended, Rose felt slightly dizzy and was afraid she might vomit, at the same time she was filled with excitement. She waited at a nearby trash can in case she needed to vomit, just to be sure.

"You're just slowly getting over your morning sickness, and I knew that ride did it for you." Jack says knowingly, then smiles at her as he brushes his blond hair from his eyes.

"Maybe the next time I'm not pregnant, we could do that again. That was really fun." Rose says, laughing. Her red curls were a total mess, like the carefree girl she is.

Jack points towards the horse carousel. "Maybe we should take things a bit slower. Of course you can still ride it like a man."

Jack helps Rose onto the wooden horse, helping her 'sit like a man' on the wooden horse, then he takes his place next to her. They laugh and giggle along with the other children as the mechanical horse goes up and down in a circle. Rose laughs as Jack continually smiles, before planting her a kiss.

Afterwards they stroll among the rides and games, with laughter, screams abound from the various rides around them. Jack hugs Rose as they stroll around, and are hoping Jesse and Marion are having the same amount of fun back in New York. They come across a carnival game, and Jack sees a teddy bear hanging among the other stuffed animals. He manages to win the teddy bear for Rose, before finding a place to sit down.

"You starving?" Jack asks.

"Yes, the baby is starving." Rose pats her stomach.

"I'll get us some hot dogs and fries." Jack suggests as he gets up from the bench.

"What are those?" Rose was puzzled.

"You mean you never had them?" Jack asks, pretending to be shocked.

"Ladies aren't supposed to eat anything that will dirty their clothes." Rose says, almost in a prissy-like manner, as she spreads her skirt in front of her.

"That's…uhm…" Jack says, then goes to the food stand. "Two please." Moments later Jack comes back with a scrumptious meal of fries and hot dogs, covered in ketchup and mustard. The fries were large, so he combined them to make one package of fries, then hands Rose the hot dog.

"Here you go, one hot dog with all the fixins'." He passes the fries to Rose as well. She finishes the hot dog, the warmth of the dog along with the sweet ketchup and mustard made Rose lick her lips after she was done. She pats her stomach, as she knew the child inside her was happy it was satisfied to eat as well.

They eventually make their way to the beach. Jack sits on a rock as he removes his shoes, then rolls up the cuffs of his pants before helping Rose with her shoes. They walk along the beach barefoot, and Rose playfully kicks some sand at Jack, then giggles as the sand tickles her toes. There were several other people at the beach, most were soaking in the fall California sun, laying on the sand. A few sailboats sailed in the distance, along the smooth surface of the Pacific Ocean, setting the scene for an artist. Jack wished he brought his sketch book, as he left it back at the hotel. Rose already picks up, as she knew Jack wanted to draw her. Jack wishes Jesse was here as well; he had a knack for his sketches. It's like he was his own camera, taking in images and then putting them down on the paper later, and doesn't need his subjects to pose for long periods. Rose knew what was going on in Jack's mind, as if she could tell he wanted to draw the scene around them.

"Did you want to draw me like your French girls?" Rose asks.

"No. I just want to draw the real Rose. My sweet, glowing beautiful Rose, just like a rose flower."

Rose blushes at his remark. They sit on a blanket they had found, watching the waves rolling to the sand. The sun begins to set as the couple makes their way back to the pier, and the carnival rides. Jack asks for a cotton candy, something Rose had never eaten in her life.

"What do you think, Rose?"

"I love how it melts in your mouth." Rose says, as she licks her lips. "It's delicious, and very sweet. Just like you." She kissed him, and they watched the sunset. They are both reminded of being back on the _Titanic_ for the last time as the sun set in the horizon, when Jack taught Rose how to fly back on the bow. It was getting a bit nippy, and the beach was clearing. A loud whistle rings out behind the couple, startling them. They are reminded of being back on the stricken liner, as the officers desperately try to attract nearby ships to rescue them. They lean even closer as their lips touch, behind a backdrop of colors and as the summer months begin to wind down. They were glad they came out to Santa Monica, even though winter was close approaching.

Jack becomes more nervous as the time drew closer, as he isn't sure when to propose to Rose. He felt his ring in his shirt pocket, as it felt like it began to weigh him down, even though it was a simple band. He must tell her he loves her with all his heart, no matter how he does it. He thought of Mr. Williams's words as they began to play out in his head. He also wished he had bought a bigger ring to symbolize their love and devotion for each other, but he knew Rose would settle just for being who he is, and won't settle for nothing more, nothing less.

The moon begins to rise, as the air becomes cold, just like they were back on the North Atlantic, but without being in the water. The beach becomes empty, just the sound of waves washing ashore from the Pacific. The crescent moon illuminates over them, as Jack's heart begins to hammer. A shooting star races across the starlit sky.

 _It's time._ he thought as he swallows hard, then took a deep breath. Jack slowly stands back up, then Rose soon follows.

"Is it time to leave now?" she asks curiously.

"No. Not just yet…" Jack begins, turning to face Rose, holding both her hands.

"Rose, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're feisty, but loving, and above all, passionate. When I first met you, you were no picnic, but I knew you had so much more to live for. You were a girl trapped in a future you didn't want to take part of, and I made that choice to get you free from there. You wanted someone to listen to you, to care for you, and above all else, to love.

"When I took you out to that dance I knew were destined to be together. The way you laughed, composed yourself back there, I knew I couldn't live without you, not even for a second. We've had our many ups and downs, but that's what made our relationship even stronger. Not even a sinking ship could break us apart. But in the end, we are both saved. When I see you in sadness, I want to take you in my arms and never let you go, no matter what. I want to make you happy again, and to make sure you were never ever sad again…"

Jack gets down on one knee, and with slightly shaking hands he pulls out the ring from his shirt pocket. The moonlit sky glistened on the gold band.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater, I love you very much. Will you allow me to make you happy, in sickness and in good health? Will you take that plunge into love and passion? Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose could feel her eyes begin to tear, as she manages a big smile she could muster. She leans down to kiss Jack deeply and with passion. The inferno has gotten bigger now that she would be with the man who would be with her.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried, as Jack hugs her hard. He slides the ring on her finger, as she laughs hard and loudly, against the silent night, except for the waves crashing against the beach, and lovingly hugs him again. They make their way back to the hotel, hand in hand, as they walked on the sandy beach. Rose sniffles, and Jack hugs her tightly. She puts her head on Jack's arm, as she lets a few tears roll from her eyes. She knew she was free from the oppression she was trapped in, he taught Rose how to fly, and now she had her wings spread, soaring above everything she had hated in her past. Jack leans in for a kiss, while hugging her tightly. He loved her very much, and never wanted to let go ever again. His excitement and happiness was in every kiss he gave to Rose, as they walked to the entrance of the hotel lobby, then back to their room.


	54. Chapter 53: Out On The Town

Chapter 53

October 22, 1912

Cal sits at his desk, knocking on the elaborate hardwood as thoughts continue to race through his head. Snow was coming in early, and he knew the city would be filled with holiday shoppers after the upcoming Halloween, but he wasn't in any mood to shop. Since the disappearance of Rose he was wondering where she could possibly be. A few months prior he had seen his former maid, but had no clue where she was staying, much less what she was doing in New York. He even asked Margaret Brown if she had seen any signs of Rose, but had heard nothing from her. He had forgotten to tell Ruth about the whereabouts of her daughter, and he wasn't ready to tell her, but he knew he needed to, or this might get out, one way or another. He hated to break the news now, but has decided he now has no choice.

He picks up the receiver and dials the number to the Bukater residence. He sits back, and anxiously taps his fingers on the edge of his desk as the phone rings on the other side. The line interrupts, then Ruth answers. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"Caledon, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't heard from you in a while. Tell me, how is Rose doing? Is she behaving herself? Is the wedding plans still going as planned?"

Cal swallows hard, as his throat became dry. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, as he knew that would destroy Ruth's ego even more.

"Everything's fine. We had a time of our lives. That is…until Rose is missing." Cal braced himself, as he didn't expect what would come. There was a long pause on the other end.

" _MISSING_?" Ruth screams into the earpiece. Cal jerks the phone from his ear, then rubs his finger into his ear. He slowly places the receiver back to his ear, and hears Ruth sobbing uncontrollably on the other end, while he could hear the housemaid doing her best to console and comfort the distraught Ruth.

"Tell Mrs. Bukater I have informed the police and there are searches being organized for Rose. I will be keeping tabs in the meantime, and give her updates during this time." Cal says.

"Very good, sir. I will tell her. Have a great day." The maid said, then hangs up. Cal places the receiver back, then places his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he did that, not even all these months have passed he decided to call Ruth and tell her the bad news Rose had ran away. He looks up, then slams his fist on the desk. He knew that gutter rat was alive. But why? How? He didn't see his name on the survivor's list, and he was sure he was buried at sea. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if that wild kid was still alive? It could be possible, but then again, he had seen two men being buried at sea, and was certain Jesse was among them. But then that thought came crawling back to his mind again, like someone crawling out of a grave that didn't yet die. Matthew did tell him Jesse was pretty much a pretty boy. He still had thoughts as to why Jesse was in third class. Nothing seemed to make any lick of sense. He began to think harder, going back to the year prior, when they were on the _Mauretania_.

He, Rose, Ruth and Trudy were boarding the ship on their way to Europe. Jesse was also on board, but as far as he knew, he was traveling with his father, as a first-class passenger. Cal drinks his coffee as he reels in what Jesse was like. Was he playing a prank? No, he was just merely a passenger, until he seen Rose with him. Rose tried to stop Cal from advancing on to Jesse, but he calmly set her aside, when the ugly encounter ensued. If Lovejoy was with him, they would have him dragged off the ship, and none of this would have happened. But of course Rose had tried to commit suicide back on the _Titanic_ , and that's when that gutter rat came into the picture. Jesse was also a passenger, but this time he was a third class. Maybe that gutter rat also convinced him to board the ship as a third class, just like he did to Rose. Cal was also starting to think Jesse might have an influence on Rose as well, that he helped her escape his clutches so she can be with that gutter rat. The burning question still lingers with him; why was Jesse in Southampton in the first place? And why did he board the _Titanic_ on its maiden voyage? By himself? He tried to get Matthew to answer those questions, but he was called back into the shop before he finished his sentences. He had the detective, but he was seriously lacking in leads, and he had nothing else to go by, as he ran cold. Cal needed to find that maid on the whereabouts of Rose, and possibly lead him to that gutter rat as well. He decided to leave the office early to start his search for Rose, and to bring her back, for his father's sake and Ruth's reputation.

…

Marion had a dream, where she and Jesse were on board a ship of some sort. They had just gotten married and starting out their honeymoon. She didn't see Jack nor Rose, but they were both alone, on the deck, when suddenly the iceberg loomed from the darkness. It makes a terrible crashing noise, as the sounds of metal tearing and grinding away from the hull of the ship. The ship suddenly lurches violently, throwing them both off the deck and into the freezing water. There are distant cracking and rumbling sounds as the ship begins to sink, the electricity had failed, bathing everyone and everything in complete darkness. The sounds of people screaming mixed in with the sounds of the ship was all she could hear. She tries desperately to swim to Jesse, but was paralyzed from the cold water. Even though it was dark, she could see the ship slip beneath the waves, along with the terrible groaning sounds it emitted as the hull underwent stress. Finally, the ship disappeared, as it slid sideways into the darkness of the water. She tried to call for Jesse, but he was nowhere to be found. All around her, people were slowly dying from the hypothermia and shock of being exposed in the freezing water. She felt herself die, until finally, she sunk to the bottom, her body meeting with the ship at the bottom, which was laying on its side as it left the surface.

Marion sat up in bed, panting and sweating. She turns to her side and her heart and breathing begins to slow down. Jesse lays next to her, sleeping as peacefully as he can be. He was warm and comforting, as he was all snuggled under the covers. She had also been crying as she wipes her tears from her eyes. The blankets were rumpled, despite the fact Jesse had slept through it all, and he probably didn't feel anything she was doing next to him.

She couldn't sleep anymore. That dream looked so real! It was too much for her, as she gets out of bed and makes her way down to the kitchen, to make herself some warm milk. She looked over the clock in the living room; 4:30 in the morning. She knew it was a couple more hours before anyone would be awake then. She continually sips her milk as she sits at the table. It was still dark out, the gentle breeze blowing against the house. She tried to think happy thoughts. Proposing to Jesse was the best thing she had done. She knew he would protect her, much like Jack would protect Rose, from the man she was trying to escape. Marion missed him dearly when he wasn't at the house. All she did to pass the time was play with little Jack, then do some house chores. The house wasn't the same after everyone had gone. It was quiet, now that Jesse and his friends were gone. Little Jack kept asking when his uncle would be coming to see him again. She was glad he was coming back to New York, and she counted down the days until he arrived.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jessica, who was startled to see Marion sitting at the table this early in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" she asked. Marion shook her head, as she drank her now cold milk.

"I had this bad nightmare. The ship hitting the iceberg, with Jesse and I on it. The ship threw us off, into the freezing water. It laid on its side as it started to sink. People around us, screaming as they cried for help that never came. The ship and the people soon disappeared, leaving only me on the surface, never finding Jesse, until I died and met the ship on the floor, which was laying on its side." Marion sobs quietly, and Jessica comforts her.

"I wish I could tell you it was all a dream, but then I would be lying to myself that it did actually happen." Jessica says.

"What do you mean?" Marion asks, still sipping her cold milk.

"When Jesse boarded that ship, I had terrible nightmares. That Jesse would get himself into some sorts of trouble and eventually, the ship would claim him." Jessica says. "I always have nightmares when Jesse leaves land, since last year when he first boarded the _Mauretania_. My nightmares almost came true when Jesse didn't come home, just Eric and his friends. But then we found out a month later he woke up in a hospital, alive and well. My husband kept insisting we check the hospital, even just for a sign that my baby brother was still alive. Thank God for that phone call. And I want to thank you for being there for Jesse, even if it was just only for a few days."

"Actually, it was Rose for telling me how Jesse was very handsome. But I found him beyond handsome. I knew he would be caring, fun, passionate, as I describe him from what Rose was telling me. He was also brave, as he took on a man that had abused her back on the ship." Jessica gasps, as Marion continues. "Please don't tell her that I told you that. But like I said, he's fun, caring, and I hope to marry him soon." Marion beams.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asks, as he rubs his eyes. "It's only five in the morning. I better make something, as Jon might be getting ready for work." Jesse grabs a pan and places it on the stove. He grabs some eggs and bacon from a nearby pantry, and carefully uncovers them before putting them in the pan.

"You better not burn the food like you did last time." Marion laughs. Jesse shakes his head as he smiles, his hair covering both his eyes. Marion had always adored his soft hair. He even had unique highlights when the sun shone in the right places. When she brushes them away from his eyes, she can see his intense brown eyes, eyes that can see right through almost anything. Jesse leans down, then gives her a kiss, while Marion brushes his hair from his eyes, then turns his attention to cooking his eggs. Jessica decided to take over his cooking, then tells the couple to enjoy themselves. Jesse ran upstairs, back to his room, to retrieve his newsboy-style hat he hardly wore, then fixed his hair before he put it on, then lead Marion to the front porch, as the sun begins to crest over the buildings. She leans on Jesse, as he looks over the horizon, as factories begin pouring smoke, beginning the work day. Jon comes out, then hugs the couple at the same time, before getting in his car to go to work. Jesse looks over his brother-in-law as he drives away, toward the rising sun.

"Jesse, what do you imagine New York will be like in the future?"

"I imagine it will be bigger than today. Probably more robust, and more buildings, and more cars than horse carriages." Jesse kisses her, when the sun finally peaks over the industrial building in front of the house. He had imagined what Rose and Jack were doing, back in Santa Monica now. Someday, he and Marion decided to check out the place themselves. For now, they needed to get their future in order, the marriage, where they were going to live, and if they wanted any children in their lives. Jesse already had a steady job, and that was already taken care of, as was the living arrangements. Marion removed his hat, then brushing Jesse's hair, as they both looked into each other's eyes, as if determining what their next plan of actions will be.

"Jesse, I want to get married. Before Christmas." Marion says, still holding Jesse's hair away from his eyes, then tucks it neatly under his hat. Jesse swallows hard. He had also wanted to marry the girl standing in front of him. It felt like being in a dream. He hugged her, the feeling coming back like it did when they were back at Coney Island days prior, but they didn't take young Jack; they wanted to be by themselves and have a great time together.

They decided to go out on the town together to look for wedding dresses. Jesse calls for a cab that will take them to the downtown part of New York. He wasn't familiar with the entire city, but he thought there were specialty and wedding boutiques in that part of town. He told his sister they were leaving for the downtown area, and hoped to be back soon later in the day. Jessica smiles, knowing her brother would be preparing to marry the girl he had just barely met when he was in Philadelphia rescuing Rose.

It was middle of the day when the couple arrived in central New York. The streets were teeming with cars, horse carriages, and pedestrians like ants going into the ground. They decided to walk the town instead of driving or taking the cab, as they wanted to visit the various stores to look at wedding dresses. They wanted something simple, nothing extravagant, and of course Marion invited her family when she was at the house. Her family hailed from upstate Vermont, and she too was to be thrust into the rich lifestyle her mother wanted her to be in, but thankfully she had an understanding father, whom she confided with that she was marrying someone of lower status than her. Her father kept insisting that was nothing to be worried of, before she was hired at the Dewitt Bukater residence in Philadelphia. She knew her mother would be in disagreement about the wedding, but her father insists she should marry someone true to her heart. He even told her he'll help her out with the wedding plans and anything related. She had learned enough to read and write, and practiced some more when she was back at the Almstead home, reading their meager collections of books they had in the living room. Marion had even copied down some of the telegrams Jesse had been sending her from this small town called Albuquerque, mostly describing how hot and arid the place was. She had also gotten telegrams from Rose and Jack, telling her they had a baby coming, and she gushed with excitement for them as well. She hasn't told them about the wedding she and Jesse were engaging in, for she might wait until they got back to the house.

They walked in a boutique, as the owner was looking towards the couple with a slight disdain, but Jesse ignored them. They walked throughout the building, but most of the dresses were either too big, too tight, and one of the dresses had the waist which was too small for her. Another shop carried the dress she liked, but it wasn't in the color she wanted. Another was too expensive, and the clientele there frowned upon them, being of the "working class" people.

"There's nothing here that I like." Marion says, shaking her head sadly. She had hoped her grandmother was still alive so she can make her a dress she will be proud to be married in. Jesse comforts her, as they continue down the sidewalks. Even Jesse couldn't find a suit that fit perfect without looking bulky. No matter how much he ate, he was still slim, but in better shape than he was after leaving the hospital after the sinking.

…

The detective was wandering outside, trying to find leads that took him literally nowhere at this point. He was in the same position months now without a single clue as to the whereabouts of Rose or her maid. Something catches his eye at the front of a wedding boutique; a couple strolling nonchalantly. He knew there were couples, but this one seemed to be of his interest, and decided to follow them. He kept quite a distance from the couple, as he didn't want his potential lead to get lost, but where he could keep a constant eye on them. They kept on walking, until they got to a tavern. The detective scratched his head. Now why would a young couple as these walk into a bar? He walked in, being careful as to not been seen by the young couple. There were all sorts of patrons in that bar, some drunk more than others, others smoking as they were playing cards of sort, and the place was a hubbub. The detective finally notices the couple sitting at the window seat, as he takes the booth counter, where he could still maintain eye contact with the young couple. He orders a small shot of beer, and looks over to the couple, who were still sitting at the booth. They had ordered a glass of root beer, its froth spilling over the rim of the glass, and a hat was next to the glass. The couple were sipping at the froth, with the young man smearing the froth around his mouth, and acting like he was rabid, and the young girl was giggling at his silliness. He turns his attention back to his business. Rose was missing, so was the maid. He was given a description of what the young maid would look like by Cal. He takes a look back at the couple. The girl had short, shoulder-length brunette hair, and was darker than the young boy in front of her. She was also slender, and he tries to take a quick glance at her face. All the detective saw was a small, upturned nose on the girl's face, then turned his attention to the young boy. The young boy's dark hair was longer in the front, while it was short at the back, with a slight taper. His hair was constantly covering his eyes, as tried to brush it away from his face. His hair was well maintained for the time, despite being messy and thick, and had a nice body and shine to it. He flicked his head, then smiled, as the remaining froth dripped from his mouth, before...

The bar suddenly erupted in a fight. Patrons were throwing beer glasses, bar stools, whatever they could get their hands on that wasn't securely fastened to the floor of the building, at one another. The detective ducked in time when someone threw a billiard ball, knocking over glasses of beer from the shelf behind the barkeeper, as he also ducked in time. The detective turned to where the young couple had sat moments earlier, but had disappeared during the commotion.


	55. Chapter 54: New Leads

Chapter 54

October 23, 1912

The telephone rings in Cal's apartment.

"Go ahead."

"Good news, sir. I found the girl from your description. She was at a local pub." the detective says.

"Excellent. Do you have her with you?" Cal asks, as he was ready to lean back in his chair.

"Unfortunately, no. She disappeared from my sights when a fight broke out. I'm using the telephone inside the bar."

Cal bangs his fist on the table. He brushes his hair from his forehead, then stands up.

"Where are you?"

"Downtown. Meet me back at the station."

"Good. I'll be there."

…

Cal arrives at the police station, multiple times now since he arrived at New York in the hopes of finding Rose. The place was a hubris of people, criminals being shuffled about by officers as they make their way through the circus of the station. He makes his way to the detective's office. Inside, the office was dark, with only a single bulb lighting the room, and the blinds were drawn closed, sunlight trying to make their way through the cracks of the blinds. The place was a cluttered mess, with papers flung about the room. On Cal's right was a picture wall, with strings attached to the people and their cases. He takes his seat in front of the investigator.

The detective stands up, holding something under his arm, then leans in closer to Cal. He tosses a dossier in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust from his desk.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asks.

Cal tries to fan away the dust, but coughs, before he opens the file. "What does this have to do with the missing women? Besides, there's nothing in here to spark my interests."

"Oh really? Look harder."

Cal looks at the contents in the folder, then throws it back on the desk. He didn't believe his eyes what he had seen in front of him. It truly was like seeing a ghost.

"That was taken moments after he was released from the hospital. I knew that kid look familiar when he was in that bar with that young woman." The detective got up from his desk, walks to the window, then slips his fingers through the cracks in the blinds. "He may change his hair, but he can't change his identity."

Cal takes the photo with shaking hands. In front of him, taken in ¾ shot of the man's face and torso, was Jesse. His hair covering his left eye, as he left the hospital. He was dressed in suit and tie, which was a little large on the man, as he had lost quite a bit of weight since the sinking.

"I got that out of the newspaper. Most of the contents in that dossier were of the _R.M.S. Titanic_ survivors, mostly from the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, and a few taken from the St. Vincent Hospital, as patients were being discharged, like this young man, for example."

Cal begins to leaf through the contents, hoping to find the gutter rat as well. If Jesse was among the newspaper clippings, surely Jack would be in there as well. Unfortunately, he found none, but he was certain he was alive. But Jesse? He can't imagine seeing Jesse in the streets of New York, since Matthew even told him he was dead. Or was he telling the truth? He was now beginning to think Matthew had given him the good ol' wild goose chase. He looked at the photo one last time. All this time he was sure Jesse was dead; he'd seen someone being buried out at sea that morning, back on the _Carpathia_. But here he was, walking out of that hospital, as if ready to attend a business meeting rather than recover from the tragedy. He also ran into a dead end, as there was no information, and the detective had thrown the rest of the newspaper months ago. Cal wanted to take the clipping, but the detective declined. He took the picture from Cal's hands and tacked it on the wall, above all the cases.

"Thank you for your time." Cal says, getting up to leave.

"If anything comes up, you'll be the first to know." the detective says, as Cal leaves the office. The detective takes down the picture and studies it closely. Clearly, the man looked very feminine, he had soft features. He had full lips but small mouth, slender nose, and was nearly Asian in appearance. Even though his hair nearly obscured his face, he had perfect eyebrows for the time. Despite how thin he looked he still had some hints of muscle beneath the folds of his large suit. This young man was indeed very beautiful for the time, but he didn't want to admit it. He was soon drawn in by the man's looks until someone knocked at the door.

"You have a call, sir." the young woman says, peering behind the door.

"Right. Thank you." he says, clearing his throat as he picks up the telephone. Mrs. Bukater was on the other line.

"Did you find my daughter yet?" she asked, clearly flustered from the news Cal told her about her daughter's disappearance. Cal also gave Ruth the detective's number so she could be kept up to date on the things that were happening.

"I'm working on your case, ma'am. Just earlier Mr. Hockley came in my office asking the same question. So far, I'm running low on leads. If you have anything of assistance I'd be happy to take, like a recent photograph of your daughter." the detective says, as he puffs some smoke from his cigar. He takes his hat off and places it on his desk, covering the photo of Jesse. He gives her his direct address to the station, so he can receive it directly from her.

"Okay, ma'am. I'll do my best. But in the meantime, try to get some rest. I'll talk to you later." the detective says, then hangs up the receiver. He leans back in his chair, puffing more smoke, as he tries to get a lead of where he was going. He saw the young woman and was certain the young man was indeed this mysterious 'Jesse'. He had hoped there was a connection between the missing Rose and the young woman, connecting him to this young man. He tried to look for the photo, but fortunately, it was under his hat. He pulled it out, then studied it once more. He remembered he had this photo moments after he came back from the bar, as he seen the young man's side profile. What was he doing in New York? Did he have any family members in the city? Did he have any employment anywhere within New York? There were so many questions swirling in his head, that he decided once more he go out to get refreshed. It was quarter until five.

…

Jesse and Marion had run out of the bar when the fighting occurred. He was reminded of being back in Philadelphia, when the drunken bum was on top of him. He tried to get the image out of his head, the smell, and he almost retched at the thought. Marion looked at him with bewilderment.

 _He is sometimes bizarre_ , she thought. But nonetheless, she loved him. Jesse also had a strange feeling he was being followed, or watched, as he was careful not to look or become overly suspicious. Marion also knew, as she felt Jesse's muscles tense, and she knew she had to keep a low profile to avoid detection as well, since she was a former maid to the Bukater woman. They flagged a cab, where they decided Brooklyn would be the safest, and they continued to look for wedding dresses until the sun had set.

…

They arrived back at the house later that evening, thankful no one was following them. Jessica looked over her brother, a little worry on her face. Jesse took off his coat and hat, and places them on the tree. He adjusts his vest and shirt, before he met his sister.

"Is everything alright tonight? You seem a bit…edgy."

"Yeah. But it felt like were being followed, so we had to keep a low profile for the time being." Jesse says, tucking his loose folds of his shirt into his pants before he sits on the couch. Marion was also weary, not from looking for wedding dresses, but mainly from Cal as well.

"Where is Jack?" Jesse asked, leaning back into the couch, his chin showing a little.

"He's napping. So, how did the wedding dress search go?"

Jesse leaned forward. Both Jesse and Marion looked at each other, then back at Jessica.

"It's fruitless. Either they don't fit, the colors don't coordinate, or they're too expensive." Marion says, as she sighed deeply, her breath shaking, as if she might cry.

"I got a telegram from Rose and Jack earlier today." Jessica says, beaming with joy. She hands it to Jesse. He scans the telegram.

"Hey, look at this. They have also proposed as well, on the beach at Santa Monica. How great is that?" Jesse says, then continues. "I hope we get to check out that pier as well. I have heard they have just opened that amusement park there not too long ago. I hope it's as fun as Coney Island too."

"Let me see that." Marion excitedly grabs the telegram, leaving Jesse in a position as if he was still reading an invisible telegram, then leans in next to her, placing his head on her shoulder. "Aww. Look at this, it says here Rose is pregnant too. I hope that will be us too, Jess." She turns to kiss Jesse, and he turns too. They both exchange long kisses, before returning to the subject at hand.

"So, what made you think you were followed?" Jessica asks.

"I saw at the corner of my eye a person of sorts, covered in dark trench coat, and a little hat to go with it. Kind of reminds me of Sherlock, but I sort of knew this guy was up to no good. I had hoped to lose him in a bar of sorts, but he followed us there. Good thing that fight broke out, or we might have been discovered." Jesse says, relieved they weren't found. "We took a cab to Brooklyn, hoping there might be better dresses there, but we found none. So, we decided to call it a day there." Jesse gets up to prepare some tea, and Marion spoke out.

"What if I asked my grandmother she could make me the dress, and you the suit?" Marion says, as Jesse fills the kettle with water.

"Could be a long shot. Didn't you say she might still be alive?" Jesse places the kettle on the stove.

"I know my grandfather is, I might give him a call to find out."

Jesse comes back from the kitchen. "That's a wonderful idea. You go ahead and do that."

"The thing is, I don't know their numbers." Marion says, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. "Its been a long time since I heard from them..."

Jessica beams in. "I can call our grandparents out in the desert. My grandmother makes excellent dresses and clothes for people out there. Maybe she can help you out."

"Thank you." Marion sniffles, as Jesse brings her into a hug, then comforts her. Jessica gets up from her seat, then goes to the kitchen to an old candlestick-style telephone, where she begins dialing in the number. Jessica shakes her head, wondering why her father wouldn't want a telephone in his house, much less electricity, as the line buzzed and crackled on the other end.

With Jesse gently rocking Marion, they could overhear the conversations between Jessica and their grandparents about the upcoming plans. Jesse kissed Marion's head, while Marion looked up at the most beautiful man she had ever met. Jesse's soft hair hung over his right eye, as he gave her the most beautiful and dimpled smile. Marion slowly wrapped her hand around Jesse's slender, graceful neck as she brought him closer for a kiss, then leaned in on his chest. She could feel his adam's apple on her head as Jesse placed his chin on her head, and his gentle hand run through her hair, caressing every strand. Marion took ahold of Jesse's hand as she slowly places it to her chest, as her heart began beating. Jesse kissed Marion, then turned his attention towards the kitchen, where they could hear Jessica still holding a conversation about her brother's upcoming marriage before Christmas. They could hear Jessica breath a sigh of relief, as her grandmother was still able to makes dresses, but she needed Jesse's fiancé to be there for measurements. She was also glad her grandson had made it off the _Titanic_ , as she had bad omens about travelling on water.

"Well, that's taken care of." Jessica says, entering the room, but they knew they still had some invitations to their wedding that needed to be sent out, and to find out if Rose and Jack are willing to make it out. They haven't decided on location, or church, or where their guests would be after it was over. And they knew November is right around the corner too. Jon soon entered his house, where his wife was waiting for him by the door. She gave him a kiss, and Jon lightly squeezed her, then saw the couple, who were still snuggled to each other. He was glad his vacation was coming up, and they all decided to take the train back to New Mexico the following week, as soon as Jon's vacation came up. Even though it was still early in the evening, both Jesse and Marion decided to call it a night, then walked up the stairs to their room.

…

October 24, 1912

Meanwhile back in Albuquerque Jack and Rose disembarked the train from their trip to Santa Monica. The newly engaged couple followed Mr. Williams back out to his awaiting car, driven by the same man they had met months prior, Tom. Mr. Williams puts the couple's luggage in the trunk, before helping them in the back seat. Both Henry and Tom listened to blissful couple snuggling each other in the back seat of Tom's car.

"Ah, young love." Tom says, as Henry gives a small chuckle. He looks over at the couple, both seemingly got some amazing sun from the California beach. Jack was noticeably darker than he was when he was working on the small farm house, and Rose as well, though she was bursting with freckles on her face and arms. They got back to the farm house, with Jack carrying Rose like they had just left the church. Mr. Williams carrying their luggage, bringing up the rear, and Tom wishing them luck, before leaving.

"Hey, _bella_ Rose, Jack!" Fabrizio says, after everyone had walked in through the door. He hugs the couple, and congratulated them. Karl also hugs the couple, happy for them, and also gave his heartfelt wishes to the couple. The place was bursting with tears and laughter, as Jack told his story how he finally proposed to Rose, back in Santa Monica pier. They brought back shells, souvenirs and other trinkets from their trip, while they were laughing and giggling the entire time. They told of stories of the people they met, what they had done while on the pier and the amusement rides, and of their proposing. They had also wanted to know how life was like back here. They replied that it was slow, as always, but now the weather was turning cold. Karl goes outside to chop more wood for the potbellied stove. Fabrizio lights kerosene lamps as night began to fall, and Mr. Williams begins to prepare dinner atop the potbellied stove.

"I got hired somewhere in the north, as a person working for a mining company walked up to me and asked if I wanted a job, and I said 'sure'." Karl says, as he unloads the wood next to the stove.

"That's awesome." Jack was surprised, but he was happy for the young immigrant. Like Fabrizio.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I wanted to tell Jesse I'm leaving. But he hasn't returned yet, and I have until next week to be here."

"Where in the north?" Jack was curious.

"Wyoming or Washington, or even Utah or Colorado. The guy hasn't told me yet. But I'm here until next week, then I'm gone. I wanted to tell Jesse though." Karl says, beginning to tear up, and his throat began to form a lump. He had an amazing time being with Jesse; from Finland to France. His father hired Jesse after he spent a week in London, fixing fleet cars and horse wagons for the local taxi company. He brought Jesse and Eric to Helsinki, as he knew Jesse was very excellent with his hands. From there he came to the small hamlet located near the base of the mountains. He knew Jesse was different from his friends there, and that's where his friendship had begun. He and Jesse had done amazing things together. Laughing and giggling, throwing each other in the snow, hurling snowballs, and of course the memorable trip, until their car died halfway to France. Jesse tried his best to fix the thing, but it finally gave up a couple of kilometers outside a small hamlet in France. Karl sold the wretched thing to a local mechanic and got some small amount of money for it, enough for a train to take them the rest of the way to Paris. He wanted a better life in America, and had earned it at last. He met great people while on board the _Titanic_ , until that fateful night. He sobbed softly for his Norwegian friend who was among the dead. He had memorable moments with Fabrizio, Rose, Jack, and everyone here in the desert southwest. Most of all, he had the most fun with Jesse, and he couldn't leave him without saying goodbye to him for the final time. He will keep Jesse close even as he was going far, working for a mining company. He will surely miss Jesse the most. Rose embraces him, then congratulates him on his new endeavor in his life. Jack shakes his hand before giving him a huge hug, while they both cried.

They all eventually settle down in the large room of the house, as Mr. Williams serves dinner of steak and beans to everyone in that giant room. When Jack had first arrived, he had thought he would be in a wild west of sorts, with Indians chasing them away with primitive weapons. Instead it brought new perspective; the wild west was tamed, although being on that train ride to a mining town of Flagstaff was purely the west. During their trip to Santa Monica he was worried the train might break down, in a completely open desert, and Jesse's father had told him they were entering Indian country, consisting of Navajo, Hopi to the north of the railroad, various Apache tribes throughout the railroad path, and other smaller tribes.

Compared to being back on _Titanic_ and chased around by Cal's manservant, being stranded on an Indian tribe would be the scariest, but luckily, they made it to their destination without a hitch. Being in a mining town of Flagstaff almost reminded him of being back in Chippewa Falls, except Lake Wissota was nearby the town, and there were small hills, no mountains, and a lump formed in his throat. He longed to go back to his childhood home. He made that his promise to go back home and rebuild his house where his old one once stood. For now, he needed to propose to Rose and do all the things they talked about back on the ship, and he had accomplished it. Now comes the marriage, until there was a knock on the door. Fabrizio gets up to answer it. There were two elderly couple outside. The man was dressed in a Mexican poncho, or serape; underneath he wore a suit, like he was getting ready for a business meeting after he was done visiting. The woman wore a beautiful Indian shawl on her shoulders, but underneath she wore conventional clothes. They were carrying something large, as well as a large suitcase, and a trunk.

"Ah. Its my parents. It's been a long time. What brings you to town?" Henry was surprised.

"We heard there was a marriage coming, so we came as quickly when we heard the news." the old man says, grunting, as Jack and Rose looked at each other, then they knew; Jesse and Marion were tying the knot. Fabrizio and Karl brought in the heavy items, then carefully lays the flat item on the floor. It has turned out the elderly woman had brought her sewing items with her, despite their difficulty with the bulky items. Henry was surprised they carried the items, much less bring on board the train with them. Despite the frail-like nature of the old man, he got down on his knees and began to set up the sewing machine table, before going over to the trunk for the actual machine, then places it on the table. Jack and Rose peered into the trunk, and were amazed by the assortment of fabric needed to make dresses and clothes of sorts. The old man finishes setting up the belt for the wheel, before giving it a test run of the machine.

They finally introduced themselves to everyone in the room.

"I'm Stanley Williams, and this is my wife Lucille." Lucille spoke in her native language that only Jessica and Jesse understood, then she greeted Jack and Rose, talking in her same language, then she greeted everyone in English. Everyone then sat at the table, as they talked about what they would do for their future.

"It's been a long time since I built this house. I really like what you have done to the house." Stanley says, looking at his now large home.

"It was Jesse and his friends. You should thank them." Henry gestured to Jack, Fabrizio and Karl.

"Where is that young whippersnapper?" Stanley asked, scratching his head, before adjusting his hat.

"They should be on their way back soon. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Henry gestured to his elderly parents, and were soon greeted to the last of the dinner. They were now ready for the bride and groom to be to arrive back at the farm house.


	56. Chapter 55: The Family History

Chapter 55

November 4, 1912

The telephone rang in Cal's office, as he was reading his telegrams his father had sent him. He picks up the receiver.

"Hello."

"I have received word your fiancé may be somewhere in the southwest…"

"What the hell is she doing down there?!" Cal yells in the handset, as he scrunches the papers in his hands.

"Whoa, slow down. The word is _maybe_ , but we don't know yet. All we have is a description of a redheaded woman wandering somewhere in the desert southwest, and that description fits your fiancé very perfectly."

"How did you get…"

"Let's just say you and I both get what we wanted. I also know Jesse." the mysterious man says, before he quickly hung up the telephone. Cal looks at the receiver, trying to cast his mind back who the other person was on the other side. The man talked in a low voice, as if trying to disguise himself from being recognized. At least this was the break he needed, as he was going nowhere himself. He decided to let go of the detective, and then inform Ruth of his big break. He decided to go to the southwest to start his search of Rose there, and ask Robert to get the tickets for the train there.

* * *

Marion and Jesse arrived back in Albuquerque, while his father and Rose were waiting for the couple at the platform. His father was in tears that his son is finally getting married, and Rose congratulated her former maid, and on proposing to Jesse. As they left the train station Marion began looking around at her new surroundings. She tried to sniffle, but her nose began drying, despite the cooler air, and her throat began to burn a little.

"So this is-" Marion began, as she tried to clear her throat.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. AL-BU- _QUER_ - _QUE,_ " Jesse slowly pronounced his hometown, as he ran his hand over the town. They locked hands before going in for a kiss, even when the train began to pull away from the station, burying the couple in steam and coal smoke. Once at the car, Jesse tried to be the gentleman once more, but Marion held the door.

"You first," Marion says, gesturing to the cab, as Henry loaded their luggage in the back of the car.

"No, I insist. Ladies first." Jesse smiles, ready to take the door. Marion playfully shoves Jesse into the car, then followed right after. They soon snuggled as they left the train depot, back to the farmhouse. Rose and Henry looked back, then at each other, as they smiled. Now they needed to focus on the wedding and other plans.

...

Jack returned back to being the sketch artist at the local marshal's office, and work was getting slow again, typical for a small-town police. The chief suggested Jack that he should transfer over to a city where there was work. Even his new camera sitting on his desk had started to collect dust and small cobwebs. Jack told him he'll think about it, but in the meantime, he sat at his desk, tapping his pencil, as he heard conversations in Spanish in the lobby. Suddenly he heard a fight break out, and he peeks over his door. A gruff traveler had gotten into a scuffle with the receptionist, and officers were trying to restrain him. Something about Indians taking his land was shouted as the man was hauled off somewhere in the station Jack was not familiar in. An officer was brushing off his clothes as he made his way to Jack's office. Jack hurried back behind his desk, as the officer knocked on his door.

"We may need your help, Mr. Dawson." the young officer says.

"Sure," Jack says, hands clasped in front of him, on his desk. He raises his eyebrows.

"Do you know some Spanish?"

"Just a little." Jack says, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're going to learn a lot here. We may need help interrogating this suspect. He thinks Indians are taking his land, but we're thinking otherwise." He continues to lead Jack into an interrogation room. The man that had gotten into a scuffle earlier was sitting in the opposite side of the room. Jack swallowed hard, as he tried to think up something to say to the man, in Spanish. The interrogator had a day off, thinking he would have a slow day again, leaving the marshal's office short of one man.

The man rambled on about the local Indians that were taking over his land, as he bangs his fist on the wall. Jack looks puzzled, but the officers shrugged their shoulders. They have tried their best to bring back their best man to the office, but he was nowhere to be heard, as the man continued his story in Spanish. Jack was beginning to sweat with anxiety, as he knew very little, if any, Spanish, since staying with Jesse, and from his late father. Just then his Pueblo friend came in, saving him from extra anxiety. He patted Jack's shoulder, before grabbing a chair and sits in front of the man. Meanwhile, the man continues his rant about the nearby Indians, which seemed to go nowhere at this point. Jack was relieved, and went outside to take in a smoke.

Jack took in a long drag of his cigarette, when the officer joins him on the steps.

"Sorry to put you in a precarious situation today." the officer says, as he patted Jack's back. Jack shrugs, as he takes in more of his cigarette.

"Mind if I join you?" He takes out his cigarette, and Jack lights him up. They both stood outside, smoking at the bottom of the steps, watching the day unfold before them. A train whistled in the distance, as he hoped Jesse and Marion were making their way back to town, and they would waiting back at the house later on. Just then they heard shots ring out from within the building, and they both rushed in, after throwing their stubs out. The man had tried to escape, only to be wrestled back to the ground. This reminded Jack of being back on the _Titanic_ once more, fighting off Lovejoy as the ship's dining hall began flooding. One of the younger officers stood there, gun still pointed to the ceiling, as stucco pieces broke off where bullets pierced through. It took six officers to subdue the man before he was led to a cell in handcuffs. He was still yelling obscenities in Spanish as he was led away.

"Even as we have achieved statehood, we have many things to do, and crime will continue unabated," the officer says, as he thought back at the time Billy the Kid terrorized the then territory some years back. Jack was fascinated by western tales of lore, as his father used to tell him the west was uncivilized, even as New Mexico had achieved statehood many months prior now, and Arizona soon followed the following month. Jack had wondered if Billy the Kid was fictional, but turned out to be an actual gunfighter and outlaw who once lived just south of the city, as his father told him tall tales of wild west and gun fight stories between his whisky and newspapers.

...

Jack arrived back at the house later that evening, weary but glad, as he turns off his car, followed by clicking of the parking brake. He heard laughter as he walked up the porch, through the sounds coming from the river as it flowed past. A lone coyote howled in the distance, as Jack opens the door. Inside, Fabrizio, Karl and Jesse were playing a card game of sorts. Jesse had his chair tipped back, arms extended as he studied his cards. Karl gave a sneaky glance at both Jesse and Fabrizio, while Fabrizio puts down his hand. Marion and Rose were giggling and laughing in the corner, where the old bed used to be. They sat on the small nightstand as they talked. The elderly couple were in the next room, making Marion's simple yet elegant wedding gown. The sewing machine could be heard clattering from the other room, as Jesse's grandmother was making the dress.

"Agh! You got me again!" Jesse says, throwing down his cards, then straightens his chair. He gets the cards to be shuffled. "Hey! Look who's here!" he says as he turns to the door. Jack smiles at the crowd in front of him. The house now looked smaller with almost everyone there. Mr. Williams sat on the opposite corner from the girls, reading a paper and smoking a pipe. Jack goes to Jesse, giving him a huge embrace, with tears in his eyes, then hugs Marion the same way he hugged Jesse. Everyone turned when Stanley emerged from the room, while his wife was making the dress. He closes the door behind him, and he pulls up a chair.

"Gather 'round, people." He says, then grabs a blanket himself before he spreads it on the wooden floor. He uses the chair to lean against as he sat on the floor, groaning in pain as he does, while Henry carefully guides his father the rest of the way. Jesse pokes at the fire in the stove, before adding a small wood to the fire, then joins the crowd, with Marion wrapping her arms around Jesse, and places her head on his shoulder.

"I have some stories to tell you. Not the wild west, not that kind. But your backgrounds." Stanley says, as he lights a pipe. Henry frowns at his father for doing so, but the old man gave him a returning glaring look. Jack and Rose held hands, as Marion looks up at Jesse's chin, then back at the old man. First the old man eyed Rose, which made her uncomfortable. Then he puffs out another smoke, before saying, "You look familiar. Have I seen you?" he asked, taking the pipe out of his mouth, and pointing it at her.

Rose looked at him in bewilderment. "I-I-I" she stammered, as Stanley looked at her, harder now. Henry tries to get his father's attention, but he simply ignored him.

"Ah. Now I know. Your green eyes. They're just like your grandfather's. Tell me, is your mother Ruth Dewitt Bukater, _nee_ Calvert?" Rose was shocked. How did this man, who lived hundreds of miles from her, know her mother? Was he a stalker? Or was this some sort of strange, twisted coincidence? Rose wanted to get out of the house, but Jack got ahold of her, as the man continued.

"Your grandfather was one Mr. Herbert Calvert. And your mother married a Mr. Dewitt Bukater; so sorry he passed. Bless his soul. She took his name, and I have read in the paper she is buried in some sort of debt as a result." Rose wanted to cry now. Her father had died of a heart attack in his study one day, and her mother wouldn't let her see her father for the last time. He had been trying to pay his debts when he was severely stressed, as he had wondered where all the money had been going. Rose's mother loved to spend money as if it were growing on trees, as her father tried to get them to save every penny, but Ruth wouldn't listen. Now, here she was, trying to smear her father when he was doing his very best at trying to save every cent he had earned, and as her father was trying to pay his bills. Rose looked at the old man, who was shaking his head.

"Money can get to people in strange ways." he says, as he puffed from his pipe. "Now I have heard you're being forced into a loveless marriage to Mr. Hockley's son? What have we come to? Has the world gone mad?"

"Please, sir…" Jack began, but the old man put up his hand.

"You're Mr. and Mrs. Dawson's kid, aren't you?" the old man turns his attention to Jack, pointing his pipe in Jack's direction. Jack swallowed hard, thinking he crossed the man over. "Blessed their souls. What a terrible way to die, in a burning house. Last time I've seen your father he was a toddler; and his father, your grandfather, used to work the railroad back in Pennsylvania, before he moved just north of here, to Utah, and he was among those who witnessed the golden spike being driven in Promontory Point. Your mother was a beautiful woman, who had lived most of her life in Chippewa Falls, and I see you have your grandmother's blue eyes. I should know; Jesse has his grandmother's brown eyes." the old man takes his pipe out of his mouth, then lets out a huge puff of smoke, then looked at his wife.

Jack began to sob softly, then puts his hands to his face. He had never heard of his grandparents, until today he met Jesse's grandfather. Rose and Marion comforted him, as he sobbed for his parents who tragically died in that house fire. They never told him about his grandparents, or what they have done. All Jack knew his father worked at a factory outside of Chippewa Falls, and his mother stayed at home. Just like back at _Titanic_ , he had a close call with death when the house burned to the ground. Stanley continued on, telling Jack that his grandfather actually left him a portion of the railroad for him in his will. Jack's eyes lit up; he was an heir to a railroad, from his grandfather. Maybe what Mrs. Brown had said back on the ship was a real thing, as he thought she was making a joke about it when they were entering the dinner room, except the part about owning a gold mine. He felt like he had a golden spike driven in his heart, that it had connected him to Rose even closer now.

"You're probably all wondering how I know all your family history." The old man says, as he puts his pipe back in his mouth. "The Civil War was going on, and I was little bit too young to fight it. But I joined in the latter part of the war, joining the Union side. Now, I'm not going into the details of the war, just how I met your families. Mr. Calvert…" The old man points at Rose, "was the artillery, and Mr. Hockley's father was a lieutenant. And I was put in as sergeant, which made me fall under his command. Meanwhile, Mr. Dawson…" Stanley points at Jack with his pipe, "Your grandfather, continued to operate his trains in Pennsylvania, carrying troops, supplies and munitions, into Virginia. After the war was over, we moved back to Pittsburgh, where we celebrated winning the war. After that, Mr. Dawson headed to Utah, working to bring the railroad to unity, and I think he's still living up in Salt Lake City. He married your grandmother there, and that's where your father was born. When he was around 17 or so, he left home and worked in Wisconsin, where he married your mother, and you were born." he tells Jack, before continuing. "Meanwhile Mr. Calvert stayed in Philadelphia, where he met your grandmother there. In 1867, Mrs. Calvert gave birth to Ms. Ruth Calvert, and when she was 19 or so, she met this wealthy mine tycoon Mr. Dewitt Bukater, and they got married, and that's where you come from." the old man looks at Rose, a twinkle in his eye, then he continues. "Mr. Hockley's father, I forget his name, was too worried about money, and he needed an heir to run his business, and that's where his son came in, and today, his grandson, where I presume you'd provide him an heir to his company?" Rose nodded her head, as a single tear began to roll down her cheek. She didn't want anything to do with Caledon Hockley; she wanted a better life with Jack Dawson, and she hugged him hard.

The old man points at Rose with the tip of his pipe, then to Jack. "Whatever you do, do _not_ let go of him. Cherish every moment together, and you will fulfill that moment together." The old man then looks at Jack. "Remember your roots. Never forget who you are. And keep her safe, never stray from your path." They are now both crying, as they continue hugging each other. The old man looks at Jesse, his grandson, and wanted to offer words of encouragement, but decided not to. He looks at him, with a twinkle in his eye. He already knew what was in store for his grandson. He soon turned his attention to Marion.

"Don't worry, my child. I've already contacted your grandparents just earlier today. Your grandfather is a very close friend of mine." The old man says, then gave a small, but heartwarming smile to her. "You should also hear from your father soon. He's looking forward to your wedding."

"Thank you." Marion sniffed. She too felt as if Jesse's grandfather was also her grandfather.

Soon, it was time for sleep. A gentle breeze was blowing against the house, the creaking sound of dry wood was making everyone sleepy. Jack and Rose went to their rooms, and Fabrizio and Karl in another, with Jesse's father. The old man and his wife had Jesse's room, and that left Jesse and Marion, sleeping on the hardwood floor. Jesse prepares a blanket and make-shift bed for his bride-to-be, while he chose to sleep directly on the floor, as he has done many times. They both kissed, before Jesse blew out the kerosene lamp. The fire was smoldering in the potbellied stove, and ashes were popping as the fire slowly died. Meanwhile Jack and Rose prepared to go to sleep, the wind was now picking up outside, blowing against the sides of the house and brush, and the house creaked with each gust of wind. A lone coyote howled in the distance, as Rose walks over to the other side of the bed, before she started crying again.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine…_ " Jack sings, as he calms Rose.

" _It's up she goes, up she goes…_ " Rose sings between her tears. She finally manages to slip into her nightgown before crawling back in the bed. Jack puts his hand on Rose's stomach, and Rose met him there. They both kiss, before Jack blows out the kerosene lamp.

"Where to, miss?

"To the stars."


	57. Chapter 56: Forgiveness

Chapter 56

November 5, 1912

The next morning Karl and Jesse had their tearful farewell on the train platform, as Karl got ready to leave for Colorado, along with other Norwegians who had stopped in New Mexico, mainly to transfer from one train to the next. Aside from families, and complete strangers, they were the only two who were at the platform, as the rest had been still sleeping back at the house. Karl places his hands on Jesse's arms.

"Jesse, I want to thank you for all you done. I had fun during the time we had with you. You are funny, smart, charismatic in every way, and I want to congratulate you on your wedding. I'm sure it'll go well for you two. Stay safe, for me, and I hope we'll meet again sometime, and we'll have fun again." Karl brings in Jesse for a hug, squeezing him as hard as he can. He slowly looks back at Jesse's face for the last time, clearly wanting to remember that beautiful face. Soon, the _Atkinson_ train began to let out a long whistle.

"All aboard!" the conductor yells, and Karl grabs his suitcase, then slowly walks up the _Atkinson, Topeka and Santa Fe_ train steps and into the car. He takes his seat next to the window, then looks out. Jesse still stood on the platform, looking out to him. He put his hand in a 'v', like he did back on _Titanic_ , before the daring rescue with Rose. The train let out another whistle, then began to pull forward. Karl looked out the window, with tears in his eyes, as he leaves behind Jesse and Albuquerque. Families and friends waved as the train rounded a corner, heading north, to Denver, before disappearing behind a cluster of buildings. Jesse could still see the smoke billowing from the train, followed by the whistling, warning anyone who is in the incoming path of the train. People began to slowly clear from the platform, all but Jesse, who still stood at the platform, until he could hear the train no more.

...

Jesse returned to the house, noting now how different it was now that Karl had left. He had in his hand some telegram papers when he stopped at the hotel after leaving the train depot to see off his friend. Meanwhile Jack and Rose had barely awaken, while Mr. Williams washes up for his day. Rose looks over at Jesse, as he slowly pulled out a chair and sat in it. She gives him a hug, as Jesse sniffed softly. She knew how hard it must have been to let go of a friend, much less the one you loved all your heart. She sobbed softly, knowing that adjusting that one person is gone is going to take time, but they were looking forward to the future as well.

Jesse remembered he still had the telegrams in his hand. He began to leaf through the papers, until he read one of them. Jessica, Jon, and little Jack were making their way to Albuquerque, and were staying the night in Topeka, Kansas. Jon had begun his vacation, and as soon it started, they left New York, to see Marion try on her new wedding dress, courtesy of their grandmother. Jack was also super hyper in the train, and had wondered what Jesse put in his soda back when they were in Coney Island, and everyone laughed. He knew this would be his nephew's first trip out to the desert. He remembered the times Jon would scare his son if he did venture out here, and that he would be encountering bears, mountain lions, the unforgiving frontier; while his sister scolded her husband for doing so, then have a laugh soon after. So far, things were starting to look up for everyone there at the quaint farm house.

Meanwhile Jack had this nagging feeling about Rose's mother, even though she treated him unfairly, especially back on the ship. He wanted to make amends, but Rose kept on telling Jack that her mother only wanted what's best for her, and that was for her to marry Cal, in order to keep the namesake from going under. Jack's suspicious was confirmed when Jesse began to leaf through more telegram papers. He pulled out a telegram, supposedly sent to the wrong recipient, but nonetheless addressed to Caledon Hockley. Rose read the telegram. It was from mother, that said her heart was hurting over the disappearance of her daughter, and if anyone in Cal's regards had found any signs of her. Rose crumpled the paper, tears began pouring from her face, not from sadness, but of contempt of her mother.

"Serves her right for her to do this to me!" Rose says, through gritted teeth, as she banged on the table with her fist, hard enough to make the glasses rattle. Stanley comes out from his room upon hearing the commotion, before closing the door. He slowly looks at Rose.

"What's wrong, my child?" he asks. Rose tries to shake her head like it wasn't a big of a deal, but the old man already knew.

"It's about your strained relationship with your mother, is it? No matter what she does, she's still your mother deep down. Even if she wanted you into a loveless marriage with that moneybags, you're still her daughter."

"She made me suffer! She has never cared for me at all." Rose yelled, then banged her fist on the table once more, but the old man never recoiled. He just looked at her, his steely blue eyes were intense. Jack comes over to Rose's side, putting an arm over the bulge of Rose's stomach.

"Rose, trust me, this old man knows a whole lot than you, me, and Jesse put together. I know she put me through hell with those first-class passengers, and how she tried to humiliate me even. And we both know that didn't stop us, not even Cal's body guard; that's why he's dead. You're too strong for anyone, not even your mother, Cal, anyone, and she knows she can't do anything about it now, Rose. The worst possible thing for her _not_ to do is come to the wedding, your former maid's and ours. Think about it, a mother wouldn't send out a search if she wasn't a caring or a loving mother, all for you. After all, she's also going to become a grandparent herself. To our baby." Jack gently rubs Rose's stomach, as Rose swallows her anger. She almost got angry that Jack spoke the truth, as he leaned over for a kiss.

"You know, this young man knows a lot, for his age." The old man says, patting Jack on his shoulders. Rose couldn't help but wonder, despite the fact her mother put her through the years of torment, and yet…

"What if she tells Cal?"

"You can give her this ultimatum; she must either cut off all connections to Cal entirely or she can never be a part of our's and the baby's lives." Jack kisses her, then continues as he gently rubs Rose's bump, and kneels in front of her. "Think about how you would feel if your precious child had run off into the unknown, with some other man she'd met just days."

Rose swallows hard, as tears began to resurface once more. She sighs, and her breath shakes.

"Give me just tonight. I'll think about it." Rose whispers, then turns to Jack, kissing him.

Jack smiles, then says, "No matter what happens, I'll be right here, always beside you." He returns the kiss, then pats her shoulders. Marion was in tears, arms wrapped around Jesse, while Henry sat at the usual corner, looking over his paper, and not bothering with the presidential elections. The old man was still over the couple. Fabrizio sat crossed legged on the floor across from them.

"I'm glad both of you have come to this decision, and you won't regret it." The old man says, as he embraced Rose tightly. She knew he felt more like a grandfather she never met, and her heart soared in happiness. Somewhere, in heaven, her father was looking down at her, and had made his life better now.

* * *

Rose spent the next couple of weeks, as she tries to think how to best contact her mother. That woman had made her life living hell, slowly killing and suffocating her from the inside. One that was solely focused on loveless, not to mention abusive, marriage to a money mongrel, who only cared about money and fame, rather than on her daughter's happiness and freedom. Rose looks out the window, as Marion was chopping woods for the evening fire, and the men had gone off to work. This made Rose envious, and was mad towards her mother that she wanted her to feel the pain she was suffering in. Everything Jack told her was true. Ruth only wanted something to do with Rose, in her best interest, was for her to carry on the name. Rose continually debated furiously about whether she wanted to contact her mother, despite the fact Cal was still searching for her, only he was searching in the general New York area.

...

What finally made her mind is when she saw Jesse and Marion playing with little Jack a game of hide and seek in a nearby brush later that evening. She knew Jesse and Jack shared the bond amongst each other; one that is filled with love and compassion, as if they were truly brothers. Rose knew Jesse was going to make an excellent father someday, as she saw Marion, rosy cheeks from the cold, wrap her arms around Jesse, and he places his hand around hers. She saw Jessica joining in with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law, playing with her son as well, and wished she had that kind of fun growing up with her mother. She puts her hand on her baby bump, thinking she will make sure the baby will have the kind of fun she's seeing in front of her eyes. She would learn from her mother's mistakes and hoped herself to never turn out like her mother.

...

The next day, when the first snowflakes began to fall, Rose gets out a piece of parchment paper, while Jesse found an old feather pen and ink. Rose gave him the paper, and began to dictate heartfelt letter to her mother.

"Jesse, take a note." Rose says, as Jesse dipped the feather in the bottle, and prepared to write what Rose was dictating.

" _Dear Mother…_ "


	58. Chapter 57: The Letter

Chapter 57

November 14, 1912

The whole family was in tears as Marion tried out her wedding dress for the first time. As per his family rules and traditions, Jesse was not allowed to view his bride-to-be in her dress until the day of the wedding. Same thing was told to Jon, when he was about to marry his beautiful bride-to-be about five years prior, that he mustn't see her in the wedding dress she was about to wear, and he had to wait until that special day came. So, it was mostly the women in the house, with the exception of the old man. Meanwhile the men decided to use the time to look for a turkey in the Sandia Mountains, as Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

Jack, Jesse, Fabrizio, Jon and Henry hiked the snow-covered mountain trails in search of turkeys for their upcoming Thanksgiving dinner. Jack was seriously out of breath, using his stick as a cane to help him trek the difficult trails, and was slowing everyone down to a point where Henry was rubbing his knees. The mountain was covered in fresh powder of snow, which made hiking even more difficult, if Jack hadn't left his boots back on _Titanic_. Jesse came across a fresh trail of turkey tracks and decided to follow it. Everyone followed, when Jesse heard a slight movement.

"Shh!" Jesse holds up his hand, listening to the sound, then points to his right. He got his rifle ready, then aims it at a bush. He slowly pulls the hammer, then pulls the trigger. The rifle made a loud _CRACK_! as the shot was fired, and the loud shot from the powerful gun echoed throughout the forest around them. Fabrizio had his ears covered, while Jack flinched from the rifle shot, and nearly fell in the snow. Jesse recoiled a bit from the powerful rifle, then puts it down. He runs toward the snow covered brush, and yells with joy. The crowd runs to Jesse's kill. The bullet had taken a clean hit of the head, taking it off. The turkey was indeed very large, and it took two men to carry it back down the mountain.

"That's a big one this year." Henry says, his eyes went wide as he saw the animal, which was being carried by both Jesse and Fabrizio.

"Where did the head go?" Henry asked, while Jack was trying to be careful as he tried his best not to slide and fall down the snowy mountainside. Henry pointed to Jack as they both watched a mountain goat with a surefoot walk down the mountain, and chuckled, while the men carried their large prize back down to the car, which was parked at the base of the mountain. Jack had tried his hand at firing a rifle, but the things Henry had were too heavy, too loud, and once the recoil was so strong it pushed him a few feet and had knocked him down. Even Jesse's rifle was too powerful, as he heard how loud that thing was.

They made it back to the car, with Henry placing the bird on gunny sacks so blood won't run into the car. Jesse rubbed his ear, as Henry got in the driver's seat.

"That was a big turkey you killed." Jack laughs, but Jesse was unable to comprehend what he was saying. All he saw was Jack's mouth moving, and a shill noise of his ears ringing.

"I can't hear you. My ears are ringing still."

"That gun sure packs a powerful wallop." Henry agrees. "But his hearing will return soon after."

They hopped in, and Henry carefully guides the car back down the rest of the mountain, back to the house. Jack was now in Jesse's position, when he first fired one of Henry's rifles, and it took him nearly the whole day to regain his hearing once more.

...

They soon arrived back to the house, as Marion had removed her wedding dress and changed back into her usual clothing, before the men returned. She gave the dress to Jesse's grandmother, to alter the dress further. Rose held in her hand the letter she would send to her mother back in Philadelphia. Henry looks at what Rose was holding in her hand.

"Ah, I see you have that letter there in your hand." Henry says, as Jack ran past him and kisses Rose, leaving Jesse, Jon and Fabrizio carrying the large bird into the house.

"I have decided all of you were right. I have thought long and hard to what to say to my mother, and to tell her I'm okay. She had never did anything that would be life threatening, and the worst she has ever done was try to forbid Jack and I from seeing each other, even going as far as humiliating us, but we knew that didn't work. Its not like she can do anything to us any further now." Rose looks at her simple gold band, as Jack pulls her a chair, and he knelt beside her. "And if that piece of paper is true, that was addressed to Cal, I think it's the best I try to contact her and give her some hope I am still alive and okay." Everyone then walks in the house, with everyone standing around the table that held the giant bird they had killed earlier, and were awestruck that it indeed was a big one. Little Jack hurls a snowball, nearly catching Jesse on the head.

"You little weasel." Jesse says, as he helps put the bird on the table. Everyone laughs, and Jessica cleans the little mess Jack had made, from his snowball. With everyone still gathered around the bird Rose continues with her story, while Jon bickered about how to remove the feathers.

"We do it the old-fashioned way," Jesse could be heard in the background, followed by the sound of the knife grinding.

"I doubt my mother would do anything now, however, I'm sure she'll convince me to come home, be with Cal, and ride off into the sunset, like these western stories. But I want to be more than just a girl riding into the sunset. I want it to be with Jack, and that's something my mother must accept, whether she wants to or not." Rose says, as she grabs onto Jack's hand. "Over us."

"Now that the engagement has been settled, it's indeed time to start thinking about the marriage of yours." Jon says, wiping his hands after touching the turkey. "While you two are engaged, it's not legal binding, yet, as there's someone who could stop you two from getting married. That Cal guy is still looking for you two, as far as I know, after Matthew surprised us back in August, before leaving for his work."

Rose looks over at Jack and at her engagement ring on her finger. She and Jack had gotten engaged and are enjoying the fact they are together once again. It had been almost seven months since the sinking of _Titanic_ and a little more than three weeks since they had gotten engaged. It had also been nearly six months since they had gotten back together from the hospital back in New York, and she wanted to celebrate the things they had done together. She wasn't thinking about marriage, but Jon did have a point. If they had gotten married, her mother and Cal would have nothing against them. Rose wanted to buy a house somewhere, maybe out here in the west, or back in Jack's hometown, or even possibly in Europe. That was something Rose had dreamed of; of becoming Rose Dawson, starting anew with their lives, raising a child on their own and living their lives comfortably. She was also hoping to get a career as an actress when the time came, but the first step was to be pronounced as man and wife first. She looked over at Jesse and Marion, who were marrying on the day before Christmas, and his grandmother had dressed her as an impromptu Indian, in her wedding dress.

She looked at the couple again. Marion squealed in disgust, and laughed, as her fiancé began to clean and gut the turkey, while Jessica tried to keep her son away from the turkey. The couples' love was stronger than ever, and it had bonded them together, since they had left Philadelphia, and had overcame obstacles and that they had reassured one another they could do anything together.

Jack bites his lip, then turned to look at his beautiful Rose, as they had only been engaged for three weeks. This was going as fast than he had expected, despite the fact he was with Rose since he rescued her for her near suicide at the stern of _Titanic_ , and had also taken her out of the society she so despised to take part in, which was just seven months prior. He loved Rose and did whatever it takes to make her happy, just like Mr. Williams had told him back at the train station, before they left for Santa Monica.

Soon, Jesse was done with the turkey, then cleaned his hands. Rose handed Jesse the letter, and he found a blank envelope.

"Don't tell her we live in here, or Cal might find out we live here." she adds. Jesse puts Ruth Dewitt Bukater and her address on the front, but had left out the return address. Jesse and Marion gets in the car, with Jack, Rose and Fabrizio followed behind. Rose clutched her envelope with her mother's name on the front, as they hopped into Jesse's father's 1910 Buick Model 10, with Jesse driving.

They drove a considerable distance until they arrived to a small village, then headed over to the post office. This place was quite far and isolated from their city, and that the post office also doubled as a small trading post. Rose gets out of the car, then takes a deep breath, before Jack stops her. Fabrizio jumped out also.

"Jack-" he began.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure." Rose swallows hard, then closes the door, before walking to the stucco-lathed building. Both Jesse and Marion sat in the car, with Marion looking towards the building, and Jesse the same, his arm leaning on the wheel, while Jack and Fabrizio stood outside, snow crunching under their feet. It felt like eternity as they waited in the car, but Rose came out of the post office. She was smiling as she makes her way back to the car.

"It's time to go on with my life; with or without my mother."

* * *

November 26, 1912

It was Thanksgiving week as the letter had arrived to Ruth in New York, after her maid had brought it over from the house in Philadelphia, with a postmarked stamp from some county in New Mexico, that she didn't recognize. She stares at the envelope, and wants to rip it open, but then something stops her from doing so. Since it was postmarked from _New_ Mexico, she had thought Rose had gone to another country, as she no longer loved her mother and was able to escape the clutches of both her and Cal. She was weak and almost frail from worrying about the whereabouts of her daughter, so she asked her new maid to open the letter. The maid opens the envelope, then hands the letter to Ruth. At first she couldn't make out the writing in the letter, as it appeared to her as a series of scribbles. She knew this was not her daughter's cursive writing, but from someone else's writing. Eventually, she was able to make out the letters, and with shaking hands, she reads the letter.

It had explained that Rose was worried about her mother's health based on a misguided telegram, supposedly sent to Caledon, but it had somehow ended up in New Mexico. She had been persuaded by Jesse's family and friends that she gets into contact with her as soon as possible, and the holidays are around the corner. Rose explained in detail how she was able to escape the clutches of her abusive relationship with Cal back on the ship, and how she nearly committed suicide at the stern, until Jack came to her rescue. She also mentioned meeting Jesse back on the _Mauretania_ , and how she had feelings for him, before she had moved on and being with Jack now. Rose told how Jesse had also fought with Cal not once, but twice; the second being after he was brought in to be killed, and Jack was hauled off to the lower decks, and supposedly left for dead, as he was framed for stealing the _Heart of the Ocean_ , that his servant had snuck in his pocket. She had also told Ruth the danger she was in if she stayed with the Hockleys, as Jesse's father left the business because of the senior Hockley, and his outbursts to his employees, and that his son is the same way.

The letter also explained that Rose was going to marry Jack, no matter what the outcome was, or the position Ruth was going to be put in. Rose also put in demeaning words about herself that she was carrying Jack's child, and that her mother was free to use them. In it she also described she was happier and alive now that she was with her true loving friends, and a family that cared for both of them, and that some of them made it alive out of the ship.

Lastly, she put in that her mother must meet the terms and conditions that if she wants to continue to connect with either her, Jack or her friends, she must break off all contact with Cal. If she told Cal where their exact locations were, she will have to run away, with Jack, and never to be heard from again. Rose also puts in that her mother must end the engagement to Cal, and sell off the worldly possessions, even if it meant she was going to be a seamstress. She told her mother that she loved her friends all to her heart than the possessions in that house she lived in. Rose also stated that she must give respect to her friends and especially Jack, as she would be the sole grandparent, as Jack lost his parents in a house fire back in Chippewa Falls.

In closing, she told her mother that if this should be the last communication she has with her mother, she thanks her with all her might at becoming a mother, even if it meant working extra hard at doing the simplest tasks at being a decent mother.

On the bottom of the paper, Rose signed off with _Rose Dawson_. Ruth was happy now that her daughter was alive and well, but she forgot the part where they would meet. She looks back at the letter to see if something was amiss. She read the second paragraph again, as she missed the part where she would meet Jesse's brother-in-law, somewhere out in Kansas, and that she must be by herself, and that no one else, not even Cal, must be with her.


	59. Chapter 58: All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 58

 _ **A/N This chapter is a bit intense, with some violence. Reader discretion advised.**_

November 27, 1912

Ruth took a long, hard look at the paper in her frail hands, as tears were now beginning to come to her eyes. She was finally glad her daughter was at least safe, but by looking at the postmarked stamp on the envelope it sounded like it came from a different part of the country, or even that Rose and that boy were really in a different country, and they had indeed left America. She slowly reread the paper once more before beginning to cry softly. Her daughter, at last was found, or the least she has contacted her mother and demanded that she give up everything she possessed if she wanted to be part of her daughter's life. She was also engaged to that Dawson boy, and was pregnant with his child.

Ruth takes out a small handkerchief from her delicate-looking handbag and slowly dabs her eyes with them, then she sniffles. She had so many questions swirling in her head.

 _Why was she doing this?_

 _Didn't the family name have any meaning to her at all?_

 _Who were the people she was staying with?_

 _Any chance that Dawson boy had also survived the sinking?_

 _Was Cal's outbursts really true?_ And lastly, why did Mr. Williams suddenly leave her house and his well-paying job with the Hockleys?

She was brought to New York on behalf of Cal, after Cal told her he had important news about the whereabouts of Rose. She realized she still had Rose's letter in her hand, and quickly stuffs it in her handbag. The letter was brought from the house back in Philadelphia to New York by her maid, after Ruth told her the address she will be staying in with Cal. She now wanted to go back to the house and to think. She wanted very badly to find the whereabouts of her beloved Rose, bring her back and hug her with all her might. She had been missing for over six months now, after Cal told her officially that she was missing after he and Rose had been to New York, to look for wedding dresses and other related business. She knew very well that she and her daughter had ever gotten along, if any at all. She was very similar to her father; quick tempered, yet passionate. That was the reason she pressed her daughter to marry Cal in the first place. All Ruth ever wanted for her daughter is that she would be cared for, and in return, she and Cal will take care of her mother in her old age. She was saddened that her husband left her, but things seemed to go south from there.

She was glad Mr. Hockley had come along when he did, but if he didn't, she would've been dead somewhere out in the street, or the very least, cold, without shelter, and having a constant worry about money or where they would be staying for shelter. She also didn't want to see her daughter running around with different men, or worse, selling herself to prostitution. And that would surely be scandalous indeed. But what was scandalous is the fact Rose ran away with a lower-class boy, and his friend, who also appeared to be lower class, but she had also seen him somewhere, not because she met Mr. Williams, but she can't quite put a finger on it, at least for the time being.

She had wanted Rose to live a very prosperous life with Cal, but her daughter had mentioned in the letter she wanted to end her life, to escape the miserable life she was in, and the forced marriage with the man she never wanted to be with, even though he had offered to give everything Rose could ever want. And now she had run away with that lower-class boy, in who knows what kind of place she was in, or how far she had run away to, which was causing her a lot of grief and worry. Ruth's health had declined since the disappearance of her beautiful daughter, and she had to go to the doctor for a checkup, prior to coming to New York. The biggest thing right now was the disappearance, and she knew the Philadelphia society would be on her, making up scandalous and false reports about her daughter, thus smearing her good name with it.

Ruth had to hide somewhere, as to hide from the scandals surrounding her daughter, and she asked Cal to keep her in his personal apartment, and giving her maid the address where she will be staying in as well. Despite the fact Rose had cause her grief and anxiety, she was indeed her daughter, and still loved her unconditionally. She missed Rose now that she was not home anymore, and was now living her new life without her.

While Cal was out and about, trying to ask people and some business owners if they had seen the couple, the maid and Ruth were at the apartment. Ruth sat looking out the window, towards the Statue of Liberty, and at the busy New York Harbor. Caledon's own father also pestered him about the marriage, and when Rose will be home, so the ceremony will be underway. Mr. Hockley had also threatened he will go to the society himself and report on the news that Rose was indeed a prostitute if he didn't hear of any news on the whereabouts of his son's fiancé.

Ruth dug the paper from her bag and read the terms and conditions once more from her daughter as she pondered over. The sun slowly went down between the rows of buildings, the Statue of Liberty was a bright orange, under a stream of clouds, as winter ever drew closer. She began to think over her late husband's persona. He had been very passionate and very determined in everything he did. What was endearing to Ruth, was that he ever thought hardly about the consequences that would come their way, and to go on about, as if nothing would ever happen to them. Just like his daughter, he was funny, unpredictable, witty, and at times, would just let himself go, at the behest of Ruth, and Rose's amusement. Both Mr. Dewitt Bukater and Rose shared a bond only a daughter/father would only share together, and that's what Ruth loved about her daughter. If only she had listened to her husband about saving here and there, then maybe he would still be around, and his business would still be around as a result. Her husband also wanted Mr. Williams to work for him, but instead, he went to work as an associate to the Hockley's steel business. She had known a little about Mr. Williams. He was his own entrepreneur, working somewhere in the desert, instead of working and living in the city like Philadelphia. But she knew Rose was much like her father and Mr. Williams, as they both had a free spirit, and were independent, wanting to explore new ideas, to take the risk, and they did, succeeding in the end.

Ruth decided she would let her daughter become the free spirit she so desperately wanted to be part of. She knew it would be hard, but had hoped that the Dawson boy would get his act together, as he would be the father to his child, and she herself would be the only, and first grandmother, to their child. She went over reading the terms several more times. She decided to leave Caledon and her possessions, but was still not convinced the man wasn't in any danger to her life, or anyway threatening to her in any way. Cal had offered them a treat a luxury trip to Europe last year onboard the _Mauretania_ ; the splendor of looking for wedding dresses, the exotic foods they had eaten in France, and a luxurious trip back to America on the _Titanic,_ despite how bad that had turned out. He was searching for his fiancé, and had even paid in full the mansion back in Philadelphia, and all the luxuries he wanted to spoil Rose in. Despite all their troubles he had even paid all their wedding expenses, and set aside a church even, just for him and Rose, including all of Philadelphia society, as he was a respected member there. He is the perfect husband for Rose, and yet Ruth could wonder why Rose could say such things about Cal…

Ruth suddenly heard the door slam hard behind her. She quickly snaps, then turns around, to see Cal, very angry and tired, and his face was beet-red. Ruth swallowed hard. She had never seen a man look this angry before, at least not Cal.

" _AAARGH!_ " He groans loudly as he threw himself in his chair, nearly tipping it over from his weight, then yelling at the top of his lungs for his servant. The servant brought him his bottle of whisky and a small glass, then sets them down on the table. He angrily yells at the servant to fetch any telegrams that had been sent from the office. Cal leaned forward, then rubbed his face in his hands in disgust. He fired his detective, as he was going nowhere with the case, as he figured the detective wasn't doing his job of finding Rose. He had also found out Jack was alive all this time, which made him even madder than ever.

Cal practically screams at the poor maid to pour him the whisky, as he angrily threw his expensive coat on the floor, then stamps on it. He angrily put his feet on the table soon after, nearly kicking it over in a fit of rage. The maid was so scared, she was shaking, as she tried to delicately pour Cal's whisky into the tiny glass. She was shaking so bad, she ended up spilling the entire contents from the bottle, onto the table and the floor. Ruth was practically frightened at this point, her heart pounding as Cal gets up, ready to smack the maid, as she was crying now. She was trying in vain to calm Cal down, but he was breathing heavily, readying his hand to slap the poor girl across her face.

Robert came to the room, and drops the telegrams, as he rushed Cal. The servant rolls his sleeves to his forearms, before he punches Cal in the stomach, then he doubles over. Cal gets back up, then tries to punch his own servant, but he missed. The servant punches Cal's face just below his eye, and punches him in the stomach again, then he doubles over once more, before crashing into the chair. He was going through a _déjà_ vu once more, like Jesse punching him back on the _Mauretania_ , the skinny yet strong kid delivered the punch, and made him crash into a nearby chair, then takes a nasty spill with it. Here he did the exact same thing. Robert's punch to his cheek made him crash into the couch, but instead of the couch tipping, he went over, then fell to the floor. Robert then told the women to leave that instant, with Ruth thanking him.

"Go! Go! Leave now!" Robert shouts, as Cal emerges from behind the couch, nursing his cheek. Robert slams the door as soon as the women ran out of the room. They could hear objects clattering and the men shouting obscenities at each other as the women ran out of the apartment building. The maid held on to a shaking Ruth as she called for a cab. The car arrived, and the women quickly got in. The driver had a concerned look on his face after seeing how disheveled the women looked, especially at the elderly woman. He quickly stubbed his cigar, before throwing it out of his car.

"You're safe in here, ma'am. Nobody's going to hurt you now." the driver says.

"Go now!" the frantic maid says, then looks behind the car. To her horror, she sees Cal, trying desperately to run after the car, as it nearly skids in the snow, but the driver regained control, after hitting a curb. Cal waved his fists in the air as the car sped off, then disappeared with the busy New York traffic. The driver shakes his head in disgust.

Ruth was completely distraught at this point, and she crumpled down and cried on her maid's lap. The maid comforted Ruth, rubbing her hand through her hair, as the sobs shook the delicate woman's body.

Rose was right. The man was indeed very violent, and nearly lashed out at them. He had almost no respect for anyone, and that he only cared for himself. If it wasn't for Cal's servant, who knows what would have happened to them. Ruth felt her heart breaking from betrayal, believing the man would be their provider, but instead he was anything but. He was actually a wolf in sheep's clothing; a monster on the inside who was unfortunately unleashed, and they were nearly killed. She had learned now that she must not let the fox guard the chicken coop, as Mr. Williams had said once. She now knew the Dawson boy was the complete opposite of Mr. Hockley, but she still doesn't trust him, at least not like back on the ship.

Ruth pulls out the letter from her handbag, after she had gathered some of her composure. She wipes her tears from her eyes as the driver pulls up to the train depot. Ruth looks up, surprised the driver had helped them escape the wrath of Mr. Hockley.

"Here's some money to help you escape that maniac." the driver hands both women the cash. Ruth couldn't thank the man enough, even though she had enough herself to go back to the house. Ruth smiles as she tries to politely turn down the man's request. He insisted she take the money and get out of New York, before that mad man came back to look for both of them again.

"Thank you." Ruth says, in her quietest voice, as tears began welling in her eyes. She rubs his hand, and the driver takes her hand, and kisses, before they got out of the car. The women paid for their tickets, back to Philadelphia, until a tall, young man stood over them. He had a close cropped blond hair, most of which were hidden under his hat. He had just disembarked the train. He tipped his hat as the ladies emerged.

"Evening ladies. I'm Eric." Eric says. Ruth shakes his hand, with difficulty. The maid also shakes his hand, and was blushing. Ruth had a hard time, but she barely recognized Eric, as he stayed at the house only once, to accompany Mr. Williams with his business meetings with the Hockley men in her late husband's office. Eric quickly paid for his tickets to join the women, as Ruth told him what had happened earlier that evening.

"You need to leave immediately. I've seen that man myself, but he doesn't know who I am fortunately." Eric says, as he helps the women get on the train. He told Ruth to go west, as her daughter was there. When he returns back to Philadelphia he will immediately send an urgent telegram telling Jesse and his older brother Jon to meet Ruth somewhere in Kansas, and to stay there, as Cal was out of control at this point. Ruth thanks Eric, as he will take the maid to Pittsburgh the very next day, so she can have a better life herself. He also told Ruth to take the early morning train so she can make it to Topeka, Kansas, where she will meet Jesse and his older brother there.

The train lets out a whistle into the cold, snowy night as it left New York, bound for Philadelphia, where Ruth will leave behind her old life and looks forward to a fresh start with her daughter.


	60. Chapter 59: Welcome to Kansas

Chapter 59

November 28, 1912

Cal Hockley was in a worse mood than the day prior. He went to the detective's office, hoping the detective had a lead all the times he had hired him, since he first arrived to New York. He eventually fired the man, after losing what had appeared to be Jesse, his potential lead that would've led him to Rose, wandering the streets of New York a month prior. Cal brushes his hair away from his face, and sighed deeply. He also fired his servant, not because of him fighting, but over his emotions that had gotten in the way, and had taken him by surprise. He pours himself a glass of brandy, as he sits in his disheveled apartment, that he never bothered to straighten. He takes a slow sip of his brandy, as he watches his life start to unravel. The main steel plant back in Philadelphia was threatening to go on strike if the employees don't get better pay and safety should be improved. He was still seething with anger that the gutter rat was still alive, and also Jesse. Worse, his anger also frightened away Ruth and her new maid, and he was unable to find new ones. He was mad that Ruth and that maid had run away in that cab, maybe to go back to their home in Philadelphia.

Cal picks up what was left of the remains of his expensive new coat, and hangs it on the couch. The windows were broken, letting in the cold New York winter into his room, as the winds swept snow inside. Just as he was about to leave back for Philadelphia, there was a knock at the door. Cal goes to answer it, trying his best to control his temper.

"Telegram and newspaper for you, sir." the young attendant says.

"Yes. I'll take it." Cal calmly says, despite the anger slowly rising within him, as he takes the papers from the young boy, then closes the door in his face. Cal tosses the newspaper on the couch, where the wind blows out the pages, and some blow away outside. He reads the telegrams as he takes a swig from the small glass. He spews the liquid as he reads the telegrams. His father urgently needs him back in Philadelphia, as the situation there had turned ugly. Apparently, his father told the employees that they must work through the Thanksgiving holiday, as they have new orders to process the steel, for overseas customers. Some of the employees threatened to burn down the steel company, and others threatened to quit altogether.

" _SON OF A –_ " Cal screams at the top of his lungs. Things couldn't get any worse for him anymore! First his fiancé left him for that gutter rat, Jesse was still alive, Ruth left him, and now the employees were threatening strike and destroying his business. He hurls the brandy bottle across the room, instead, it flew out the broken window and onto the street below. He crumples the paper in his fist, then starts shouting every obscenity he could think of, making sure everyone in that apartment heard him, even the people down the street below him. Cal smashes more things, he even jumps on the couch his servant punched him into, and tries to break that. He hurls a chair across the room, breaking down the door in the process. People looked from their rooms, curious and scared about what has happened to their neighbor.

Cal had completely gone bonkers at this point. He literally tears out his hair, screaming in agony, then his head begins to throb. The pain resulted from the frustrations and anger that was bottled up within him, and the rage that was coursing through his veins. His adrenaline was also racing, as he tried to find more things to fling across the destroyed room. He put a fist in an adjoining wall, as some of the ceiling starts to collapse from the load that was missing. He was breathing hard, his clothes became tattered rags, and the room was filled with dust and shredded papers flying about.

Both the gutter rat and Jesse were thrown overboard, he had seen them with his own two eyes. No way they would survive the freezing Atlantic! That pretty boy Jesse became a thorn on his side now that he was still alive. First he needed to get rid of him, once and for all. He had to be the one, filling Rose's head with silly little fantasies when he boarded the _Mauretania_ , and Rose was smiling and giggling with him. He had thought having a little get-together would work, and ultimately shoot him would get the point across, but that plan backfired. But he knew ultimately, that Rose ran away with that rat, and he too will be dealt with as well. And damn that Mr. Williams for leaving his company! He tears apart his apartment, from the kitchen to his bathroom, shouting more obscenities, and even screaming at the top of his lungs. It was a while before the place was quiet once more. Once the dust began to slowly settle, his apartment looked like something the war generals had used, in the combinations of the Civil War, and the War of 1812, with some tornadoes thrown in. The snow was blowing in even more relentless now, and his room was dark.

Cal sits on the tattered remains of what was left over of his couch. His clothes a tattered rags now, his fists were black and blue from hitting and smashing various objects in the rooms. He pants as the adrenaline begins to slowly decrease within his system, enough to gather his composure. His mind begins to slowly come into focus so that once again, he can start thinking clearly once more.

He begins to laugh, the evil laugh, that he wanted to find Rose, bring her back, after killing both Jesse and that Dawson boy. Then Mr. Williams brought back to Philadelphia, to be his permanent employee there. He had wasted every cent on that detective who had nothing better, but he assumed he was protecting them, and Ruth knew this, which is why she left him, and took her maid as well. He will never be made a fool once more, after this was all accomplished. He had always won, no matter who got in his way. Ruth was already a thorn on his side, as much as Jesse's, only the pain from that pretty boy was much more painful, and he wanted Jesse to pay. He puts on a devilish smile, as a thought crossed his mind. He saw Ruth being a seamstress, in a dusty old warehouse, making clothes as she struggled to make ends meet, or something awful of that nature.

No doubt those two were certainly back together, and were more than likely were to be married sometime soon, now the holidays had arrived, and that it was now Thanksgiving.

"Yes. Enjoy your meals. I hope you all choke on your chicken bones." Cal sneered, his feelings matched those of the cold winters blowing into his war-like apartment. He knew he had Rose first, and wasn't likely to go down without a fight. He wanted very much to ruin their plans, make their little pathetic lives way more miserable, to make them feel the pain he was suffering in. He would make them all pay, pay for his pain and suffering.

* * *

November 29, 1912

Eric helps Ruth board the train early the next morning, as the cold winter wind whips around them. She embraces Eric, before the train let out a whistle. The conductor shouts "All aboard!" Ruth gently kisses Eric on his cheek, before she boards the train with assistance from the conductor, and takes her seat. She looks out the window, as the train finally pulls from the platform, with Eric waving his hat in the air. She finally got to leave her old life behind, as she makes her way to Topeka, Kansas, and from there, she doesn't know where she's going, as she never been away from Philadelphia her whole life, with the exception of New York and Europe, mainly Paris and London.

...

The sun was shining through the clouds as Ruth's train steams its way through America's midsection. She had never seen so many fields. She began to wonder if she was in farming country, as she sees fields as large as the eye can see. The train chugs along small towns, towns Ruth had never recognized, or states she's never heard of. She felt like a little girl once more as she saw cattle grazed about in the fields, and men on horseback; one even took off his hat and waved it at the train's passengers. Little children patted their hands against the glass windows behind her, as she began to wonder what her own grand-baby would be like, and a tear rolled gently down her cheek. Ruth knew Rose will handle being a mother very differently than she was when Rose herself was a baby. Mostly her former maid Trudy handled being the motherly duty to Rose, from changing her diapers, bathing her, and teaching her manners, manners that were soon gone, just like her daughter. Ruth had missed Trudy, very badly. She began to sob slightly, even as passengers were all around her. She pulls out her handkerchief from her handbag and dabs her eyes with it.

The conductor walks along the corridor of the car.

"Next stop! Topeka, Kansas! If you are disembarking at Topeka, please say so." he says, as Ruth began to stand. He looks at her ticket, then hands it back to her, then makes his way to the front of the train, to inform the engineer that there were at least three passengers that were getting off at Topeka station, while the rest would steam on to Denver.

...

Jon stood at the platform, waiting as the train began to blow its whistle in the distance. He looks at the clock inside the depot, as the train had arrived thirty minutes ahead of schedule. Meanwhile Jesse had to leave for the hospital back in Albuquerque, as Marion came down with a little illness, and he couldn't be with Jon.

 _Most likely a cold_. Jon thought, as the train slowly comes to a stop, letting out the steam when the brakes were engaged. He had gotten a frighteningly sounding telegram from his brother back in Philadelphia that Ruth was coming to Topeka, and that Eric wanted him and Jesse there, to meet Ruth. They had just finished a large turkey at the house when his father-in-law came home with telegrams, as usual, when he took one that was out of the ordinary.

It had said Ruth's life was in danger, and that Jesse's father left the Hockley business over their constant outbursts towards their employees. Eric told him to meet Ruth at the Topeka station post haste, in case Cal had followed them back to Philadelphia. Meanwhile Eric described back at the Hockley business that it was deteriorating due to employee wages and that two workers were killed during the strike. Jon made the haste to catch the earliest train out to Topeka, and to wait for Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Unfortunately, the train took a northerly route, taking him through Santa Fe and on to Denver, and had a two-hour layover in Denver before he continued on to Topeka. He had hoped to take the train that had gone through Oklahoma City, like he and Jessica and their son did when they heard the news Jesse was getting married.

Mrs. Dewitt Bukater and Jon walked into the depot, expecting to be on the train the following morning. There was more bad news, as the next train back to Denver wasn't available until the beginning of December, as they were needed in the northern routes, and even longer if they took the Oklahoma route, with a layover in Wichita. Jon sighed, as he knew he needed a hotel, and Ruth was getting more desperate about Rose's whereabouts.

They arrived at a hotel, with a weary Ruth and tired Jon. There was only one bed, and Jon offered it to Ruth, and he took the couch. Ruth sat on the bed, tears began to fall from her eyes. Jon looks at her, and wanted to comfort her, then decided against. He went to the lobby to send a telegram to Jesse, Jack and anyone back at the house that he and Mrs. Bukater were going to stay at the hotel, as the trains were not going to be available anytime soon.

"Oh Rose." sobs Ruth, as she looks over the folded, and crumpled and creased paper, which felt like tissue paper now, as she has done many times. Jon came back to the room, with Ruth still sobbing, wondering where her precious daughter had run to. Jon wanted to tell her, until there was a knock on the door. The front desk attendant had told him the train would be leaving the early morning, giving Jon the needed break, and to surprise everyone back at the house. He was excited, and told the attendant his thanks. Meanwhile Ruth had overheard, and was finally getting closer to see her Rose once again.

Jon decided to sleep in his clothes, while Ruth had gone to another part of the room to get ready for bed herself. She turns out the light, dreaming happy dreams that soon, she and Rose and that Dawson boy would be reunited.


	61. Chapter 60: A Heiress' Visit

Chapter 60

November 30, 1912

The next morning Jon and Ruth boarded the train, and was relieved the train was going through the Oklahoma City route. Jon sits back, as he looks out at the winter wonderland of the Midwest. He knew this route would be short, if there were no layovers in Wichita, Kansas.

"So, are you a married man?" Ruth asks. Jon was surprised. But he answers without hesitation or stammering.

"Yes I am, ma'am. To a beautiful woman I love and cherish. She's originally from here, well not from this state, but a little bit further, to where we're going."

Ruth was surprised, but she sat back once more in her seat, and got ready for another silent treatment until they arrived in Albuquerque the same evening.

* * *

Caledon was still fuming over the sudden departure of Ruth and her maid, as he was left wondering what to do, since that Dawson rat and Jesse were still alive from the _Titanic._ He had a feeling Ruth knew where Rose would be, but she wouldn't tell him. He had let his emotions get the best of him, especially during this tough situation he was being put in, when he let out his anger on the frail woman, and scared off his maid.

He returned back to Philadelphia, after he had trashed his apartment back in New York, and didn't want to face the brutal cold. The Philadelphia society was starting to bite him hard, as to why the search for Rose was dragging its feet. A reporter recognized him as he disembarked the train, and had tried to pester him why he hadn't found his fiancé. There were scandalous reports being surfaced that his fiancé may have became a prostitute, from New York to Pittsburgh, even as far south as Texas, and as far west as California and Arizona. Cal knew these frivolous reports would eventually be reported on, if he didn't find his fiancé soon. He didn't want to do jail time as well, or his father would disown him. He knew Mr. Williams would hold the answer, but he too was gone. But he had an idea, but knew it would be a slim chance. He would check his former associate's office, even though it was cleaned thoroughly. Maybe he left something, even a location, then he would use it to track Rose, and eventually lead to Jesse and that gutter rat. He found a bottle of scotch, in a cabinet he remembered when the marriage would be over, that he would open with his fiancé afterward. He uncorks the scotch, and takes a large swig from the large bottle, spilling some as he took a gulp. He takes the bottle from his mouth, as it continually foams from there. He thought about it. He had really hoped there was something in that man's old office, a sliver of hope, that he will find his fiancé. He bangs the bottle down on the counter, cracking the glass, and some of the liquid begins to leak from the crack. He makes his way back to the plant, among the unruly crowds of the plant, demanding better wages, and one nearly jumps Cal. A person pushes him out of the way, then ushers in Cal to the plant.

He pokes around the former associate's office, finding nothing but a slip of paper. A piece of telegram that had been supposedly sent to some small city called Albuquerque, New Mexico, and was dated sometime in 1911, and was sent from the Hockley office, there in Philadelphia.

Of course! Maybe Rose is hiding out there. He had heard of this small city called 'Albuquerque' before, but couldn't place it. But now his attention was finding his fiancé. Cal didn't want to go to a lower social economic status, but he didn't have any choice at this point. His father berated him when he set foot back at the plant, and his meetings had gone horribly wrong, when an irate employee threw a chair at the executives, demanding they stop stalling and get better pay. He knew God must be mocking him at this point, as employees threatened to walk off, and his fiancé was further away from him, in some 'foreign' sounding state. He knew both bastards were alive as well, and that was a kick to his pants.

He swallowed hard, and takes a deep breath, before he decides to take the train, and heads for a new frontier, a frontier he has never been to, in a desperate search for Rose.

* * *

Back at the small farm house Rose was running her hands through her thick red curls. She sighed as she leafs through some wedding boutique magazine and other papers Eric had supposedly sent to Jesse and Marion.

"Good morning, Rose." Jessica says, as little Jack runs around the hardwood floors, making explosion sounds as he plays with his toy soldiers. The men had left for work earlier in the morning, and the house was a cozy warmth as the embers in the potbellied stove crackled.

"She has a hard time deciding what to do for the wedding. Much less plan one." Marion says, as she helps Rose leafing through the pages. She had recovered from a simple cold days prior, much to Jesse's delight. He had been worrying that it was something bigger, but the doctor told them simply she came down with a cold, and not the flu.

"Why can't my wedding plans be simple and spontaneous, like yours?" Rose whimpers, burying her face in her hands again.

"Well, I had help from Jesse's beautiful grandmother, and of course, his family in general." Rose wished she had asked Jesse's grandmother to make her a dress, since she knew she wanted a dress she now likes. She had also seen Jesse's wedding suit, which was cut to made for his slender yet muscular frame. That part of the wedding was done for them; just the invitations and church was needed, and they were set.

"When it was my wedding it was mostly Cal, who would organize and work out all the details, but now I'm doing all the work…" Rose groans. "It's a little bit overwhelming."

Jessica leans in, as she takes a break from the eggs sizzling on the stove. When she was done she had to switch pans now to fry the bacon, unlike being back in New York.

"I don't want Jack to spend any more money from his employment, either. We need it for bigger things, like a house or other things." Rose bit her lip, as she glances over at the bridal magazines. Not one of the dresses in those magazines were of her taste. They were either too big, too small, too frilly, bulgy, expensive, lacey, too long. The main issue was none of these will do, as they will not fit over her baby bump. She loved Marion's dress; simple yet elegant, and Rose wallowed a bit, wishing she had asked Jesse's grandmother after their small Thanksgiving dinner to make her a dress, and Jack a suit. That way, it was one little thing out of the way, and they could focus more on the other things; church, receptions, etc.

...

Jon and Ruth arrived back at the Albuquerque train depot. Ruth carefully stepped off the train, with Jon holding her hand, and their luggage. Tom comes over, carrying the rest of the luggage to the car. Suddenly there was a loud, booming voice Ruth recognized back on the _Titanic._

"Well, hello Ruthie." Margaret Brown greets her old friend once more, a long time since the disaster.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown." Ruth wasn't in any mood to talk to the woman, but she tried to be enthusiastic about the surprised, but unannounced visit from the heiress.

"So, what brings you to Albuquerque?" Margaret asks. "Are you taking a vacation from Cal and the wedding plans?" and she chuckles.

Ruth swallowed hard. She didn't want to tell her of Rose running away with that Dawson boy, much less that Hockley with his short fuse tempers.

"Me, I just got done with the auctions and fundraisers for the survivors and families' victims of the _Titanic_ disaster. We even had some few Indians perform beautifully at the fundraiser event." Margaret beams happily, knowing the proceeds are going to benefit the victims and their families of the terrible tragedy. "And now I'm heading on up back to Denver, but the trains will not leave until tomorrow. Mind if I stay with you?"

Jon didn't know what to think. The house was already filling up again, and he looked towards Ruth's way. She was getting a bit agitated by the woman, like she did when they were back on the ship. Jon knew Tom was waiting outside, and here he was, listening to two women he had never met in his life, as one was a millionairess, and the other distraught her daughter was missing, when in fact, she was staying in Albuquerque since early summer with Jack and Jesse. Jon knew Jesse had met influential people back on the ship, and strangely enough they had all converged here in Albuquerque, and was to be taking them back to the farm house.

"This way, ladies." Jon clears his throat, then guides the women to a waiting car, with Tom surprised he wasn't expecting a third passenger. Ruth got in the passenger seat, while Margaret got in the back, sitting next to Jon.

"What's gotten into you, Sonny?" Margaret asks Tom, then playfully pats the man on his shoulder. He didn't respond, though he smiled and acknowledged the woman, as he drove the three people to the farm house.

The men had gotten home early from their jobs, as the cold began to bite them. They sat outside, drinking warm tea as they talked about their day, among the laughter and jokes. They looked over at the Sandia Mountains, as it took on an orange hue as the sun was going down. There was snow only on the highest peaks of the mountain, while the surrounding valleys were once again dry. It was a cloudless day, with cold breezes coming down from the mountains.

" _Non è bello oggi?_ ( _Isn't it beautiful out today)_ " Fabrizio asks, as he slowly tips his chair backwards, his back leaning against the house, looking over at the orange-colored mountain, as if someone brushed it over. They hear a car putter in the slowly drying dirt drive, still muddy from the melting snow. The three men look in the direction the car was coming from. Jesse recognized it was Tom's car, and he assumed he was bringing back Jon and Ruth. He knew Ruth wanted to humiliate him and Jack back on the ship, if it weren't for Mrs. Brown, who had stepped in to defuse the situation, then Ruth would have had her way.

Margaret was the first to get out of the car. The heiress is dressed in a large feathered hat and a large fur coat that was buttoned because of the cold New Mexico winter. She turned her attention to the farm house, until she had an utter shock on her face. She didn't believe her eyes at first, but she saw there were two men standing at the porch. The last time she had seen them was during the dinner back on the ship.

"Jack?! Jesse?! I thought you both perished in the sea!" she exclaims.

Both Jack and Jesse looked at each other, as Jesse nervously ran a hand through his hair, while Marion and Jesse's father looks on in confusion, and Rose laughs, while saying, "Yes, they are very much alive, and we're living here." After she had run outside and heard the familiar voice. She was glad Margaret had arrived, even if it was on such short notice. Margaret then focuses her attention to Rose for a moment.

"Rose, my darlin'! I missed you a lot! I haven't seen you since the disaster." Margaret greet Rose with big brown eyes, and a warm smile. They both embraced, as it was indeed a long time since the disaster, and Rose missed Margaret a lot. She then turned back to the boys.

"I-I can't believe you both are alive! As I couldn't find your names on that survivors' list!"

She hugs Jack first, then Jesse, squeezing the boys until they were both blue in the face. She also didn't forget about Fabrizio, and she gave him a big, warm long hug. Ruth clears her throat in the background.

"The Lord really does perform miracles." Margaret says, as if she's preaching to a choir. "Hallelujah! God is truly working His miracles." Then she takes in the serene New Mexico scenery, as the mountain now turned into a purple hue, with the sky now ranging from oranges to purples as the sun continued to go down.

"Wow, you truly got yourselves a million-dollar view here. It's like as if though you're truly are in heaven." Margaret says, admiring the Sandia Mountains in the distance, and the Rio Grande river that was right in front of the house. She could see the train steaming east, towards the mountains, and her eyes takes her to the small city of Albuquerque.

"This your house, Jack?"

"No, ma'am." Jack responds, then jams his hands in his pockets, like he did back on the ship. "This is all Jesse's."

"Actually, it was my grandfather's." Jesse says, a bit nervously, then brushes his hair from his eyes.

"And it's going to be yours," Mr. Williams says proudly, then pats his son's shoulders.

"And how are you, Mr. Williams? Haven't seen you for a while, since you last worked on my husband's car and repaired the roof on our house." the heiress looks at Jesse's father.

"Couldn't be better, Mrs. Brown. Work has been picking up since he arrived." Mr. Williams says, while Margaret nods. "Mr. Williams here and my husband go back. They were planning on working together, but turns out Williams here had other plans, and moved out east."

"And that plan turned bad." Mr. Williams said. "But I'm glad to be back home once more."

"Let's all head inside." Margaret says, and everyone agrees. Jessica stands over the potbellied stove, as she prepares to make tea for everyone in the house. Ruth, Jon and Jesse were the last ones in, as they got the luggage out of Tom's car, then said goodnight before he left back to his own home across the river.

The women were gathered around the table Karl had built many weeks prior, as they discussed the plans for both Rose's future with Jack and Ruth's former maid's wedding to Jesse. Rose quickly removed the magazines from the table, as she knew her and her mother will be in total disagreement about the wedding dresses she will be in, and Marion's was out of the question, as hers was already complete, but with Jesse now in the house, he was not allowed to see it, until the actual wedding day, which was coming up faster now.

"Well, what do we offer for this honorable visit?" Rose asks, as she tries to change the subject and to keep the mood positive, as the sound of metallic hinges were made. Fabrizio stirs the ashes in the stove before adding another wood to the embers.

"I was in the area, supporting a fundraiser for the victims of the terrible disaster, when I saw Ruthie here, getting off the train. Then I thought, why not see her, as I haven't seen her since the disaster." Margaret then breaks out her hearty laugh, and soon everyone was joining in the laughs. Then she sees the potbellied stove behind Rose.

"That stove reminds me of the time Mr. Brown had come home one night, as he was drunk as a pig. I had hidden the money in there, thinking he wouldn't find it, so he won't run off to the taverns drinking himself stupid. He came home one night, celebrating, and he lights a fire in that stove, burning up his money." She laughs once more, and everyone laughs as well. Jack and Rose remembered that story, as she told a group of millionaires during their dinner with Cal, before the men had gone off for the brandy, long after Jesse had gone back below decks to help set up the party among the third class.

Soon, it was time to call it a night. The women took Jesse's room, forcing Marion to once more sleep on the hardwood. She only dragged out a blanket and pillow from the bed. Rose and Jack both slept in Mr. Williams' room again, and Jessica slept in the room with Jon and their young son, while both Fabrizio and Mr. Williams slept in with Jessica and Jon, leaving Jesse and Marion sleeping in the main room of the house.

But tonight, the men decided to stay up a little longer to play their hand at poker, while Marion laid on her belly, then propped her head on her hands as she watched her fiancé, and Rose sat in a chair. Jon hoped he had some of his little brother's charm at the game, as Fabrizio turns down the kerosene lamp, dimming the room a bit. Tonight it was Jesse's turn to shuffle and deal out the cards. Henry peeks above his hand, as Jack furrows over his. Jesse shakes his head, then puts down a card before getting a new one from the deck. Fabrizio was having bad luck once more, and both Jon and Jack were chewing on their lips.

" _Niente_?" Jack asks, almost snickering.

" _Niente_." Fabrizio sighs disappointingly. "Jack, you are _pazzo_! _"_

Jesse shakes his head, then reveals his hand. It was a straight.

"Nothing?" Jack asks. Jesse exhales, then shakes his head again before crossing his arms, then tipping his chair.

"If I had known I was coming out here, I would've brought my old set of backgammon and chess boards." Jon says, scratching his head, then puts down a card before reaching for another.

"What about draughts?" Henry asks, looking deeply at his cards.

"Jesse beats me too many times." Jon turns to his younger brother-in-law. "but I have the upper hand at chess."

"Except that one time you lost your pawns, a knight, and you accidentally 'killed' your king." Jesse uncrosses his arms, then points at Jon. "That was a bad move."

"Yeah, that was a bad one, because I accidentally picked the wrong queen. Though I thought it was a smart move to take out your bishop."

"That's still a very bad move." Jesse tipped his chair slightly, then crosses his arms over his head. Jack looked at his hand. He could listen to Jesse's beautiful voice all day, and that it had a slight hint of British accent to it.

"Uh-oh. Someone's life's about to change tonight." Jack exhales. Henry and Jon were the only ones still in the game, while Jesse and Fabrizio watched. Henry puts down his hand.

"I'm out." he says, revealing he only had two pair.

Jon looks over at Jack. Jack puts down his hand. Just like back at Southampton, he had a full house. Jack celebrates himself, until Jon lays down his hand. Jack stares at the cards in utter shock.

"Royal flush. Read em and weep, boys." Jon says, as he gets up and stretches. "Be glad this was a non-stakes poker." Jon says, chuckling. He was glad he had some of his brother's poker charm. Now it was time to call it a night. Jon, Fabrizio and Henry went in the room Jessica was sleeping in, and Jack with Rose. Jesse slept next to Marion, after he turned out the lamp.

...

Meanwhile, Cal was making his way to the southwest to start his search for Rose.


	62. Chapter 61: Close Encounter

Chapter 61

December 1, 1912

The following morning everyone from the house had accompanied Margaret back to the train depot, as Tom, Henry, Jesse and Jack had their day off from work. Marion, Rose, Ruth and Jessica held down the house, as Jessica takes out the wedding dress, now that Jesse wasn't at the house, so that Ruth was up to speed of what's going on. Jon headed back to New York in the early morning as his vacation time was almost used up, and he needed to save the remaining time for Jesse and Marion's wedding, even though he knew Jesse's sister is going to make the preparations.

"I'm sure the wedding will come out fine for you, Sonny." Margaret says, hugging Jesse for the last time.

"And for you, take care of that fine young woman. Like I had asked Cal back on _Titanic_ , are you sure you're going to handle her?"

"Sure." Jack says, as he holds out his hand, but the woman pulled him in a tight hug. She then whispered in his ear, "I knew you two were truly meant for each other." She released her hug, then turned to Jesse. He stood there, hands clasped in front, and squinting against the bright light, his hair had been pushed aside, the fringes barely hung over his eye, as a gentle-yet cold breeze played with his hair. Jack also watched, as he tried to mimic Jesse's hair.

 _He could easily pass for a girl._ Jack thought, then finally watched as Mrs. Brown picked up her luggage, and made her way towards the platform. She turned to the group for the last time.

"May God bless and watch over you all." Margaret says, as the train pulls into the depot. A steward takes ahold of Margaret's luggage and helps her up the steps to the train. She makes her way to her seat, then looks out the window.

"All aboard!" the conductor shouts, as he prepares to get into the train himself. The train begins to pull away, taking the heiress back to Denver, and Jesse watches the train take the same course he watched Karl in. Jesse watched, like when watched Karl leave Albuquerque, as the train taking the heiress around a curve, behind a cluster of buildings until he could only see the smoke billowing, until he could hear the train no more.

They returned back to the house, after their day of driving and sightseeing nearly all of Albuquerque. Jessica prepares hot tea once everyone got back to the house. Everyone was shivering from the car ride, and were looking forward to having something warm at last.

...

December 15, 1912

With Christmas now a little less than a week away, the family and the couple prepare to get Jesse and Marion's wedding in order, with an overexcited Jack trying to get on Jesse's shoulders, and ruffling his hair. Jessica decided they would have the wedding at a church Jon had once attended in Pittsburgh, followed by the Christmas get-together and dinner soon after with Eric and Jon's parents. Jack and Rose were also welcomed to attend as well. Now that things were settled, Rose, Marion, Jessica and her little son would be the first to leave for Pittsburgh, followed by Henry, Jesse and Jack. Meanwhile Henry left for the hotel to leave a telegram for Jon back in New York to ask his parents to prepare the house once more for the guests, as the women began to prepare to leave early the next morning. Fabrizio decided to stay back so he can watch over the house, then told Jack to draw the marriage and bring it back.

Ruth wasn't sure if she wanted to go, but at the last minute, before everyone had gone to bed, she had decided to go with the women back to New York as well, knowing full well Cal might be there still.

…

December 16, 1912

The next morning Jack, Henry, and Fabrizio helped the women load their belongings into the train, while Jesse had gone to work early in the morning, despite the cold. Marion, Jessica and little Jack were already in the train, taking their seats as they waited for Ruth and her daughter. Jack and Rose embraced, before Rose scolded her mother as always about the little things, and today was no different, like they did numerous times back at the house and on the ship.

"What if Mr. Hockley is now in Pittsburgh?"

"Oh Mother-"

"I mean really. You know the situation is precarious-"

"Mother, stop-"

"Rose, I forbid-"

"Mother! Get in the train-"

They continued to argue as they got on the train steps. Jack waves, then the conductor yells, "All aboard!" The train lets out a whistle, then pulls away from the platform, taking the passengers eastward to their destinations. Despite the cold everyone turned out to say goodbye to family members and friends, even complete strangers as the train begins to faint in the horizon, then disappears in the mountain's cliffs. Jack shivered, as it was colder now than being back on the ship, worse than being in the water. The wind made it worse, and the sun was hidden behind wispy clouds. The wind was blowing around a fine powder of fresh snow, stinging his throat as he tried to breathe. He had to report back to work as soon as the train departed, and he was already late, not that they needed him soon, as the sketching was slow once again. Jack was hopeful that between now and the new year's there will be an increase in composites that will be needed, finding criminals, looking for lost hikers in the mountains, and of course, the very thing that is heartbreaking, looking for family members that were lost or missing, like that one case with a missing Navajo boy from the reservation, and the family was distraught he was missing. Another came as far north as the Southern Ute tribe as a family pleaded Jack and the marshals to look for their lost grandfather, and they had thought he came to Albuquerque for his usual shenanigans, and even a sheriff's deputies came from a small mining town of Durango, Colorado, looking for a train robber who was wanted back in Wyoming.

They had known Jack was a talented artist, after these people had read a newspaper that Jack was excellent at composing sketches, and he was the one to contact in Albuquerque. He then remembered being back on _Titanic_ ; passengers lost at sea, family, friends, loved ones. All never getting the chance to be reunited with them again. Jack stifled a sob, as he slowly makes his way to the marshal's office.

Jack made his way around the chaos of the office, typewriters clacking, people speaking different languages, and of course, some occasional fights breaking out between outlaws and the officers, as they were put in holding cells. Since he started working there were some serious gunfights, and he had a close one a month prior. Mostly they were fistfights or wrestling on the ground, as unruly outlaws try to make an escape, and the marshals trying to lay down the law in the infant of a state. He felt some of these were worse than those back on _Titanic_ , as officers there try to control unruly crowds. Here, it was outlaws, robbers, even serial killers that the office had to deal with, and some had to be transported, unfortunately, with passengers on the train, and that can get right down ugly. Jack thought about the women, especially his pregnant Rose. He tried to get the image of an outlaw, something his father once told him that they resemble western outlaws, holding up the train somewhere, out of his mind, now that he thought about the criminals being put in with the passengers.

Jack began fiddling with his supplies in his desk, trying to pass the time, as he heard another fight broke out. This one made his blood run cold. He heard a familiar sounding voice, as the person shouts defamatory language at the visitors, and at some of the Spanish officers; even the inmates and tough outlaws were intimidated by him. Jack cautiously pokes his head out, his blond hair completely covering his left eye, some wispy strands hangs over his nose, and shaggy ends covers his right eye, and looks toward the lobby, as he has done countless times. To his horror he saw Cal, as he was being wrestled by an army of officers, and Cal tries desperately to get out of the clutches of the officers.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME YOU...!" Cal yells at the top of his lungs, as officers begin to drag him away, to the outside.

"Get over there, you-!" another officer yelled, as Jack's heart races, and he is breathing very hard. He begins to sweat, despite the office being cold. His now matted hair still hanging over his eyes, he slowly looks out his office door. Most of the officers were scrambling about, trying to clean the mess Cal had made in there. He then remembered the picture window; there was no covering for that giant glass! He had an excellent view of the Sandias, as he sketched that mountain when days were slow, but today if Cal saw him in there…

Jack knew he must make his escape, but there was no door on his end of the hallway, and Cal had possibly got ahold of the officers, giving them a description of what Jack looks like; or he might be lucky that Cal gave them just a general description, no details whatsoever, but Cal knew Jack back on the ship.

Then he remembered the restroom. Jack luckily makes to the restroom, as he walks inconspicuously through the chaos. He opens a window, before looking out for Cal, as he might be sneaking around, making sure to ensnare Jack, or Jesse. He checked, and making the coast was clear, he made a mad dash, into a small Mexican eatery.

The patrons all stare at Jack, as he was sneaking around, trying to duck, as if Cal might make his way to the eatery. Some of the patrons eating there noticed Jack, but didn't take a second thought. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get to Jesse's shop without being seen, as he cautiously walks out from the eatery, then calculates how far Jesse's shop was from his location. He sees a modified Ford Model T stakebed truck leaving a small nearby shop, as the driver begins to shift gears. Jack makes a run for the truck, then jumps into the back, covering himself under a large gunny sack, and hiding behind the barrels, as the driver slowly sped away.

...

The truck comes to Jesse's service station, the driver wanting gas before he makes it back to the mountains north of there. Jack tumbles out of the truck and onto the ground, shaking and panting. Cal had almost detected him, in his safe haven of Albuquerque, of all places. Questions began swirling; how did he come all the way out here? Was he tipped off? And above all, how would he know Rose would be out here? For all he knew, Rose could be almost anywhere in the country, so why did he chose Albuquerque of all places? Jack had no time answering these tough mind spinning questions, as he had to tell Jesse. Jack walks into the service station, and was quickly greeted to a man reading a catalog, and smoke swirling around him.

"Where's Jesse?" Jack asks, panting hard as the man looks up from his _Sears, Roebuck, and Co._ mail-order catalog. He was smoking a big cigar, then puffs a huge smoke in Jack's face. Jack coughs, as this was way too strong than his normal cigarettes he's been smoking. The man thumbs, to the back of the store.

"Out back," the gruffly man says, taking a look at the slightly disheveled young man standing before him, before reading back to his catalog.

"Thanks." Jack runs to the back, where he sees Jesse, working on a delivery truck of sort. Half of his body was in the engine bay, as he was diagnosing the engine that had developed a severe knock. He gets out of the engine, then pulls out the hand crank, and starts the truck. The engine still had a slight knock, but the owner was content he could drive the truck, as he had heard worse than what the truck was making. The man thanks Jesse, then goes inside to pay for his service. Jesse fixes his hair, then gets his hat, as it had fallen in the engine bay back onto the snowy ground, and his long bangs made it hard to see what he was doing.

Jack spins Jesse around, a wisp of dark hair fell under the brim of his hat, landing on his nose.

"Guess who I saw today?" Jesse swallows hard, as Jack was mesmerized by Jesse's bobbing adams apple. That could mean one thing. Jack nods. Jesse's father had gone for the day, leaving Jesse in charge of his business. Jack knew these people working for Jesse's father's business were intimidated by Jesse. Even though he was still a kid he could deliver a good punch, even to someone who was unruly and rude to the customers. Now Jack knew why Jesse was stronger, despite his thin frame.

Just a couple more days, and Jesse and Tom will be closing up shop for the entire Christmas week; not because of the wedding, but it was a yearly family tradition and the people working for him, and his father, all get to spend time with their own families as well. Even the employees at the blacksmith shop were looking forward, as this was their first time taking an entire week off from work; unlike in years past, where they all came in after celebrating with their families before returning back to work before noon on Christmas day, and working through New Year's.

Hopefully, just a few more days, Jack will get away from this nightmare, and all will be well.


	63. Chapter 62: Making a Connection

Chapter 62

December 18, 1912

Two days had gone by after Jack notified Jesse of Cal's whereabouts, he decided to board the train a day early, leaving Jesse one more day in Albuquerque, with Fabrizio. The house was quiet, save for the winter winds blowing against the structure. Jesse tried to gain some pounds, but was unsuccessful, and he was colder than he had ever experienced; not since the night of the sinking was he ever this cold. The fire was blazing in the stove, but Fabrizio began to whine and complain that it was too hot. Jesse tries to do exercises that would warm him up, but he was still shivering, so he sat at the table, wrapped in blankets. He and Fabrizio played cards to pass away the night.

...

December 19, 1912

It is noon as Jesse stopped at the hotel after closing his shop for the Christmas week. Jesse ballooned his cheeks and slowly exhaled as the operator handed over a couple of telegram papers, most of which were from his father, saying that he was stuck in St. Louis, after the train had lost a wheel, and had nearly derailed. Jesse flipped to another telegram, where he read a coach from the city came to pick up the passengers, along with his father, and had made arrangements for them to stay at a nearby hotel, courtesy of the railroad. He will board the next train going out to Pittsburgh the following morning. It was a busy Christmas schedule, and Henry hoped his son makes it onto a train, in time for his wedding, if there were any available. He wished Jesse had closed the shop a day or two early so he can take a train out to St. Louis, or the very least, Cincinnati, but Jesse was sure there was going to be a train later in the afternoon.

...

December 21, 1912

Laughter filled the house, while upstairs Henry paced around his large bedroom of Jon and Eric's parents' large home in Pittsburgh, worrying whether his son was going to make it time for his wedding. A man puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, nearly startling him.

"When is your son coming?" the man asked, putting a pipe in his mouth, as he lit the tobacco inside.

"I-he should be on his way here, but with the weather and all. I told him Tom would take care of things back there, but you know how boys are."

"I understand. He must've learned it from you." the man points his pipe at Henry, and chuckled. Henry only gave him a glaring look.

"What? My eldest is like this. You know that. Though he's more stubborn than I am. I'm fairly certain your son is that way as well." the man says. They heard laughter coming from downstairs once more.

"Come on, let's go meet our big, growing family. You're going to be a fungus in this dark, cold room." the man says, half-jokingly. Henry sighed deeply, then followed him to the living room.

"There's Mr. Williams now." Jack says, holding a small glass of champagne, and was holding Rose tightly.

"Careful with your drinks now. Everyone, I want to introduce ourselves. I'm Mr. Almstead, and my wife sitting there, she's Mrs. Almstead. We are both Jon and Eric's parents." Mr. Almstead says, then picks up his champagne, holding his glass in the air.

"A toast. To Jesse, and Marion. For a happy, healthy, and prosperous marriage." He winked at Marion, before downing his glass.

"Here." Everyone agrees.

"I'm glad we had the wedding here. Our own homes are much too small for an occasion as this. And the prices for renting such a place. Atrocious!" Henry says.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Mr. Almstead groaned, as he sat down next to his wife. "My knees ain't workin' like they used to."

"Oh, I hear you there." Henry says, as Eric came running down the stairs. He handed a piece of paper to Mr. Williams.

"Oh my. This is not looking good. He says he's stuck in Cincinnati, with a terrible snowstorm. I told him Tom would take care of things back at the shop." Henry crumpled the paper.

"I'm sure he'll make in time for the wedding." Mr. Almstead says, coolly drinking his champagne.

"But, Cincinnati is more than a day away-"

"I've made many a trips that way, especially during this time. Trust me, even if he was delayed, he'll still be here in time for the wedding." Mr. Almstead says, laying a gentle hand on Mr. Williams' shoulder.

"Sounds to me like your boy needs a discipline in time management." A woman's voice could be heard. Marion jumped from her seat, then hugs her mother.

"Oh my dear. I missed you so much. We haven't heard from you since you left for Philadelphia." Marion's mother tearfully hugged back.

"Ah. You must be Mr. Williams I've been hearing about lately." the woman then turned her attention to Henry, while still hugging her daughter.

"Yes. I am. Where are you-"

"We're staying at a local inn. Heard there's a marriage, or so my husband thought. My name is Highland." the woman says, shaking Henry's hand, then greeting everyone in acknowledgment.

"We'll see you at the wedding dear." Mrs. Highland tearfully embraced her daughter for the last time, before leaving the large house.

...

December 23, 1912

Jesse finally arrives in Pittsburgh the day before Christmas Eve; the big day they were to be married, but he had an unfortunate ride because the train had no heat, and leaving him and the passengers shivering in the cold cabin. Things were worse in Jon's parents' car, as that had no heat as well, and he was totally unprepared for the Pennsylvania weather, much less the New Mexico winter. Jon had arrived from New York a day earlier as he finally got the approval for a couple of days off to support his brother-in-law's wedding.

Meanwhile at Eric and Jon's parents' house, Marion and Rose were laughing amongst each other, as Jack, Jessica, Henry, Ruth and Jon's mother listened on. John Almstead, Jon's father, had left for a trip a day prior, but promised to be back as soon as possible, and his mother, Anna-Mae Almstead, stayed at home. The house was a small Victorian style building, and it was large, but nowhere near as big as the Dewitt Bukater residence, and slightly bigger than Jon and Jessica's house back in New York.

They were drinking their luxury of warm cocoa, and as they did, Rose and Marion were discussing what their future husbands would look like. Rose wanted someone more like Jesse, and Jack came in his place. Marion was also the same way, about a boy who was hired once in her house, taking care of the handy and yard work. He was pushed around by her father, even bullied, as he was seen as weak. She had thought of the same of Jesse, until he was an exact opposite of that boy. Both were very handsome for their time, but Jesse was more muscular, despite his thin frame, and he was more aggressive, as Rose told her Jesse fought Cal not once, but twice. They laughed as Rose told her again that Jesse punched Cal, back on the _Mauretania_ , as Cal didn't know how to fight. He kept missing, and Jesse nailed him in the eye. Cal stumbled backward, before flipping around and tripping over a table, then collapsing into the chair, but he and the chair took a nasty fall, and he tumbled out of the chair. Everyone burst out laughing, as Jesse and Jon walked in the door. They soon turned their attention to the future groom, who was covered in blankets. Marion leaped from her chair and gave Jesse a huge hug, then kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she helped him to a seat.

"Save some for your wedding day." Henry told her, as she couldn't contain her excitement. Marion helps her groom-to-be to a warm stove, as Jesse shivered. Marion held Jesse as tight as she can, to give some of her body heat off to him. Jon's mother came downstairs, with a thick blanket, and covered the couple as they made their way to a couch.

"Let's feed him, try to get him fat." Jack laughs, Jesse shook his head. He had done that numerous times, since the sinking; no matter how much he ate, he couldn't gain any weight. Jon had nearly forgotten his plans to go to the church to talk to the pastor about the wedding plans for the following morning, hoping Christmas Eve wouldn't put a damper on anything. He left, along with Rose and his mother. Jessica checks up on her still napping son, while Marion wanted to see a Christmas play and carol at another nearby local church later that evening, after their wedding and the dinner. Jack begins to prepare for the festivities, before telling Jesse to take it easy. Jessica came down from the stairs, then comes back to the room, where she hears a metal dish clatter from the kitchen.

Jessica, Ruth and Anna rushed in, hoping to see if Jack needed any help. Jack had only dropped a dish after he was trying to get at the pan at the back of the cabinet. Jesse began nodding off in the living room, as the room was too stuffy, and that good filling of warm, sweet hot chocolate hitting his stomach, something he hadn't drank in a while. Marion gave Jesse a gentle kiss to his soft lips, then ran a hand through his soft hair as she pushed it aside to reveal his forehead, all the while taking in the sweet, spicy scent of cinnamon off of him.

"Maybe we'll get to see jolly ol' St. Nick riding his magical sleigh after the play." Marion says softly in Jesse's ear, then sniffed, as she kisses him on his cheek, letting her tears fall on his beautiful face. "A sleigh ride after to end the magical night." She tearfully kisses Jesse's soft cheeks, before gently falling asleep on his chest, her warm tears falling onto his shirt.

"For the good little boys and girls..." She thought she could hear Jesse's quiet, deep, soothing voice, as she felt a gentle hand run through her soft hair, then tightly gripping her shoulder.

She also thought she could hear him humming a tune a little.

...

It was getting dark outside, as Jesse and Marion stood on the porch, watching a lamplighter lighting a gas lamp, before he moved to the next post. He didn't seem to notice the kids watching as he lit the Almsteads' small lamp post, as Jesse drank another steaming hot chocolate topped with marshmallows, laced with cinnamon, to keep him warm. Each lamp flickered, giving off a golden, warming glow that surrounds the lamp. The man soon saw the kids, took off his hat, and waved, before he moved on to the next post. Marion looked up, then tapped Jesse's arm, then pointed up. Jesse craned his head upward, trying to look through the wispy, thin clouds. There, above them, was a bright star that shone through the clouds.

"The North Star." Jesse says, coming out of the porch. Marion wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist, then he did the same, while being careful not to spill his warm drink. They heard the slow clumping of horse hooves as Jon and Eric's father's coach began to arrive to the house.

"Whoa!" The coach operator says, gently tugging the reins, then groaned, as he slowly got off his seat, to open Mr. Almstead's door, while the horse blustered. Mr. Almstead stepped off the carriage, nearly losing his balance as the coach rolled slightly and having to step on the ice, before brushing himself to meet Jesse and Marion.

"Your father wants to meet the groom. We're going to get his belongings and take him to the hotel tonight." Jon's father says, as he had decided to take Jesse to the hotel, where Marion's parents were, as they had traveled a considerable distance from a small village in Vermont. Back in the large, opulent living room, Jesse and Marion embraced each other, even as they walked to the porch, with Jack and Rose following, with tears in their eyes. Jack hugged his friend very hard, then rubbed his nose, as he tried to hold back his crying. Rose also hugged Jesse, congratulating him and her friend, then cried in Jack's arms, as he gently rubbed her shoulders. Holding hands, Jesse and Marion stood on the porch, then they shared their final kiss.

"I'll see you at the wedding." Jesse says, hugging her for the final time, then he made his way to the carriage, as Marion watched from the porch, wiping tears from her eyes. Mr. Almstead followed, then closed the door. The operator groaned once more as he climbed to his seat.

"Ya!" The operator yelled, followed by clicking his tongue, as he gently yanked the reins. Mr. Almstead opened a window, and waved to everyone, as the horse and coach carrying the groom-to-be trotted towards downtown Pittsburgh, then they disappeared in the mist. Once they arrived at the hotel, in the lobby, Marion's father, Mr. Frank Highland shakes Jesse's hand, with a slight nervousness, while a close female relative of Marion's watched, with fascination and awe. She appeared no older than himself, as she couldn't help herself from looking at Jesse. A porter soon arrived to the group, as he begins to take whatever Jesse had with him.

"Take this up to our room, my good sir." Mr. Highland says, giving the young man a handful of dollars. They followed him to their room. Once to their room, Jesse could see how nervous the young man seemed to be, as he struggled to insert the key into its lock. The young attendant stared at Jesse intensely as he was the last to enter the room. Jesse put his head down, let his hair flow, then pushed it aside, knowing full well the attendant was watching him, before the attendant closed the door behind him.

"So, you're Mr. Williams' son, I presume. Ah, Henry Williams. You know, I used to know your father; we used to go to the same school down the road at Harrisburg at one point. That place has changed greatly, and has finally gotten a new Capitol building. Please, forgive me, but you don't look like your father much." Mr. Highland says, with a hint of nervousness, noting how well the young man held himself, and of his firm stature.

"No problem. I get that all the time." Jesse says, giving a small chuckle, and leaned back into the chair, while the girl looked on, and blushed at his smile. Meanwhile his wife, Mrs. Annie Highland, was in a slight disagreement, just like Ruth. She had hoped her daughter would marry someone into a higher society status; instead she was hired by some man named Caledon Hockley as a lowly maid, in a next city over. Mr. Highland had no idea who the Hockleys were, even though the name was well known throughout the northeast region, even portions of Canada, and to all steel companies who buys his steel. Mrs. Highland was slightly disgusted Marion would be marrying someone of a lower socioeconomic status. Mr. Highland, however, wanted what's best for his daughter, just like Rose's late father, as he had also known Mr. Dewitt Bukater, since they were children.

Mr. Highland ran a successful coal mine just outside of town, and he had an office there as well. Only on weekends does he run his farm, raising pigs and chickens, even horses and small amount of cattle. He asked Jesse if he knew how to ride a horse.

"I have been riding horses since I was a young whippersnapper; that's what my grandfather called me anyhow. I haven't been on a horse since last year. I've been kicked in my back by a small pony." Mrs. Highland literally spews her tea, as she couldn't contain her crude laughter.

"Oh, my." was all Mr. Highland could say. He hoped after the marriage Jesse could tame some of his horses back at the farm, and Jesse obliged. He would be happy to help out on the farm, then return to work back in Albuquerque after the New Year. Mr. Highland embraced his new son-in-law to-be, then he got ready for bed, for it was a big day for Jesse in the morning.

* * *

Cal gets a telephone call from an anonymous person, informing him there would be a wedding held in Pittsburgh. He had finally gotten his big break, after hitting a dead end in Albuquerque, and being thrown out of the marshal's office. He was lucky he wasn't thrown in the slammer with those other low lives, and his father might've disown him right then and there, and he had no one to bail him out this time. He was sitting at his desk in his office, thinking where else Rose and that gutter rat would've run off to.

"Thanks." was all he could say. He hangs up the telephone slowly, then smiling. He knew if that gutter rat would be marrying his precious fiancé Rose, all bets would be off at that point, and his father would be on him why he didn't secure her first. Cal contained his anger, even though it was boiling within him, seething, white hot anger, but he managed to keep a lid on it. He banged a fist on his mahogany desk.

He'll need a way to sabotage the wedding plans before it went forth-.


	64. Chapter 63: Chapel of Love

Chapter 63

Christmas Eve 1912, Pittsburgh, PA. 0730 AM

"It'll be a second, girls." Marion called from her room, as Jon and Eric's mother and Ruth helps her into her new, but slightly altered dress. Rose and Jessica were sitting on the leather ottoman bench that was out in the hallway, as Marion got dressed for her big day, while Jack, Eric and Jon were preparing little Jack for his walk down the aisle, for he was to hold a ring for his uncle and his new aunt, as they're finally getting together.

They nearly got into a scuffle, as who would be Jesse's best man. Eric was Jesse's first friend, and brother-in-law, but they had little in common. Eric wanted to be away from the farm, and wanted to stay in the big leagues, while Jack, on the other hand, had shared a more brotherly bond with Jesse since the day they met back on the ship. They were more like brothers in almost every way; even their arguments were more like brothers than close friends. It was then decided Jack would be Jesse's best man; and when Jack's time came, Fabrizio would be his best man.

"Hey, where is Jesse?" Eric finally asks.

"Bride and groom are not supposed to see each other before the wedding." Jack says, echoing what Jesse's grandmother had said back at the farm house. "Besides, he's at the hotel, with Marion's parents. They're probably ready and are waiting at the church now." Jack turns his attention back at the mirror. He was adjusting his shirt and his tie, but he was a little worried about his pants, as they were a little short. He adjusted them a bit, then he was satisfied, as he looked at himself for the final time, making sure everything was in perfect order. Mr. Almstead knocked on the door where the boys were, and asked if they were ready. Eric checks his hair to make sure it stays in order, before leaving with the other men, and little Jack, as they left the house to meet Jesse at the hotel.

...

At the hotel, Jesse sat on a chair, while a jeweler from a nearby shop pierced his ears. He was leaning on the boy's shoulder, to help the jeweler guide his instruments. Jesse winced as the man guided his hot needle into the lobe of his ears. Soon, he was fitted with studded earrings, and after the jeweler was done with Jesse Marion's father finally put him in a suit.

"You've got a really tough one there. Something tells me this boy will truly become someone special." The jeweler says, pointing towards Jesse.

"Yes, he is. Now my boy. You look like you own a mine yourself." he says, while Jesse pulled at the flaps, then Mr. Highland smoothed out any wrinkles in the suit, which made Jesse's shoulders appear to have more slope to them.

"Now, what occasion is this? A family reunion? Celebration of sorts?" The jeweler asked, packing away his instruments.

"No, it's a wedding. He's going to be my son-in-law soon." Mr. Highland proudly says, smiling, then turns back to Jesse. The jeweler watched as Jesse flicked his head, his hair covering one eye. Jesse's hair reminded the jeweler of his own grandfather's, who had the similar hairstyle back in the Civil War era, but only this was different. It had a taper in the back and the sides, something he had never seen before, and it was starting to grow back a little ( _à la_ Kim Taehyung aka "V"). Jesse momentarily looked towards the jeweler, before being spun back to the mirror. A girl walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, who was clearly awaken from the commotion. The girl's mouth dropped upon seeing Jesse, who was biting his lip in a modest manner while Mr. Highland kept adjusting Jesse's jacket. She watched on as Jesse ties his bolo tie, then looked at himself in the mirror for the last time, before playing with his hair once more.

"Now, Julie. That's not how we treat our guest." Mr. Highland says, paying the jeweler, then slapping Jesse's back. He shook his hand in pain.

"You're very muscular, despite being young. What else do you do, besides taming horses?"

"I help my father run his shop," he says, as Mrs. Highland came with her maid. The maid nervously gestured to Jesse to sit in a chair once more, before she dipped her hand in hard animal fat, then rubbed it in Jesse's hair, slicking it back. She stood back, admiring her work, while Jesse slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at the maid, who nervously swallowed. Soon Mrs. Highland looked into Jesse's brown eyes. With tears in her eyes she pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being a part of our daughter's life. I don't know what would've happened if-" she trailed off, sniffing back sobs. Her husband stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders as she sobbed softly. They soon heard a door knocking.

"We're ready for the wedding, sir." his driver says, poking his head in.

"Very well. Come, my boy. It's time." Mr. Highland says, then his family packed up, before they made their way to the church. Jon and his father also left, back to their home, to inform the women.

...

Back at the Almstead residence, Ruth calls out the women sitting on an ottoman in the hall to see Marion. Rose and Jessica were stunned. Marion's dress had gone all the way down to the floor. The outer layer of the dress had a crocheted turquoise lace to it, the bodice itself was turquoise, adding a beautiful touch Ruth had done to the dress. The top of the neck was fastened with a large turquoise pin, a symbol of Marion's new Native American family heritage, and something that was new to her as well. The shoulders of the dress were topped with turquoise lapel pins, and her wrists were adorned with a turquoise bracelet. Jessica added a turquoise necklace, something her grandmother made with love, and she was proud of her Native American heritage. Rose had tears in her eyes. She was proud and happy for her friend.

"You look even more amazing." Rose says, as she begins to sniffle, and tears welling in her eyes. She pulls the girl and gives her a hug. She knew that Marion was different from all the girls, and that Marion did not belong in the world her mother also wanted her to be in. She knew Marion wanted to explore the world she was in, and to feel what love was like. Rose was glad she told Marion her stories of meeting Jesse on _Titanic_ , and the two had been inseparable since. Marion also knew what love was like, and that was the reason Jesse had come into her world. Rose was also glad her mother would watch this joyous occasion, even if she did dislike her for all the horrible things she has done in her past.

Both Jon and his father came back to the house, as Marion twirls around, showing all the women in the room her dress for the final time, including the two men.

"Alright. They're almost ready for the bride now." Jon says, as he began to gather some last minute supplies for the wedding.

"Here. Put this oil back in the car. It should be warm now." his father says, giving Jon a lukewarm pan filled with the car's oil. Jon took a good look at the oil, which appeared to be dilated from sitting too long on the stove, but he didn't have a choice, as Jesse and the Highland family had left for the church as they left in the cab. With the car running and slowly warming up, Marion nearly had a difficult time getting in the car, as she did not want to ruin the perfect dress she was in. Eventually, she got in, just like she normally would getting in the car, and they left the house.

0945 AM

Church bells ring merrily indicating the start of the ceremony. The cold but sunny December weather was a good indicator that this was going to be a good wedding indeed. The ceremony was small, but patrons of all walks of life come about. They are dressed in their very best, as they enter the quaint church, while a local church choir sang _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_ , followed by _The First Noel_ at the front of the church. There, the guests greeted their friends, family members and even getting acquainted with new members of the extended family, or _la familia_ , as Jesse likes to call them.

...

Meanwhile, a dark car was parked not far from the church, as the driver looks through his glasses to the guests. He puts his glasses back in the car, before he took a last drag, then flicks his cigarette out the window. He turned to the passenger seat, to something that was covered in tinfoil. He unwrapped the foil, then took a bite of a sandwich, before reaching down for another cigarette. Cal comes in from the back seat, and the driver hands him the binoculars while he was still chewing his food. Cal tries to look for Rose amongst the crowds, but couldn't make out any of the people who were entering and leaving the church.

"Do you think she's inside?" the driver asks, with a mouthful, as crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"How the hell should I know?" Cal seethed, putting aside the glasses, as he squinted out to the distance, towards the church.

"Damn good chicken sandwich." the driver says, looking at his food as he peeled back the foil, then tried to offer it to Cal. "Want a bite?"

"Get that thing away from me and help me find my fiancé!" Cal snapped. He looked into the eyepieces again. A passenger door creaked opened, then closed with a hollow, metallic _thud_ , as a heavy set man got into his seat.

"This is the wrong church. His fiancé isn't in there." he says, his voice a bit raspy, thumbing at Cal. He took out a photo of Rose, then showed it to the driver.

"Let's go check the other one; there's two ceremonies going on today." The raspy one says. The driver tapped a gauge, before he wrapped up his sandwich.

"Steam pressure and temperature's dropping."

"I told you to leave this thing running. There's a leak somewhere in one of the low pressure steam lines. I hope you can get it fired up while its still hot." The driver fiddled with a few knobs and dials, until they heard the burners rumbling inside the boilers. They soon got going, to the other church.

...

Back in the church little Jack was very excited he was going to have a new aunt. He begins to scratch the neck of his shirt, much to his mother's dismay. She had spent all night making his clothes at her husband's parents' house.

"Be still. You're tearing your clothes." his mother scolded.

"Its itchy, Mommy." Jack whined, still scratching at his neck. Everyone was congratulating Marion's parents and much praise from friends, her father's co-workers and even total strangers. She even got a congratulatory hug from her relative, even though she had a slight envy to her. Henry was even given praises about his son, and many wishes that were to come.

Jack Dawson and Jack Almstead had grown attached to each other, since they met after the elder Jack arrived from the hospital back in New York. He even tried his best to keep the kid entertained while unknowingly, Jesse was also recovering at that same hospital. Since then he has adored the kid's enthusiasm and his wonders of the world around him. Little Jack often reminded Mr. Dawson of little Cora, as she too was full of wonder and happiness. He had shown Jack how to draw and the boy had a strong interest in his drawings, as he drew his sketches on the sketchpad. He really was like his uncle, and hoped one day, he too will draw wonders of the world around him.

"You look so beautiful." Rose says again tearfully, as she gives Marion a final hug, before setting her off with her own father, who was going to walk with her down the aisle. Ruth also comes to hug her former maid for the final time as well.

Up front Jesse and Jack watched anxiously, as they adjusted their ties, and Jesse, adjusting his bolo tie, then he puts his hands in front of him. Jack couldn't be more proud for his brotherly friend, and he did admit Jesse was more beautiful, seeing him in his fitted suit, the bolo tie adding a nice touch to his outfit, and his hair was slicked back. Jack couldn't resist fixing Jesse's bolo tie, returning the favor Jesse did back on _Titanic_ , as he got him ready for the dinner at the Grand Staircase.

The pastor told his choir to take a seat, then begins his service. He asked for the ring bearer to come forward.

Jon gives his son the rings, who nearly drops it on the marble floor as he trembled with nervousness.

"Go." Jessica tells her son. Jack nervously walks down the aisle, as guests and immediate family members give their best awes and admiration to the young boy. Jack makes his way to the altar, then stands next to Jack and Jesse, as he tries to scan the room for his grandparents. Soon, Jon, Jessica, Ruth and Henry make their way down the aisle, before sitting down at the front pews.

The _Wedding March_ begins playing from an organ, and everyone arises from the pews.

"Ready?" Rose asks.

"Ready." Marion quietly answers back, swallows hard, then meets her father to walk her down the aisle. She slowly makes her way down the aisle, holding on to her father's elbow. She feels a dozen eyes staring at her, as the guests all awe at the sight of her. She blinks a few tears back as she sees Jesse, in his formal wear, the bolo tie really standing out. He had a slicked back hair, as it shines in the light from the windows behind him, making him look like an angel. He was smiling as wide as his face will allow. Some of the women began to cry, as the bride and her father slowly makes their way through the aisle.

Rose was standing back, watching as Marion makes her way down the aisle, arm in arm, with her father. It felt like a dream, a beautiful dream from one she had she never wanted to be awaken from.

Marion locks eyes with the beautiful man she loves so much. She has never seen him so handsome, his hair slicked back, with a few wispy strands in front of his face, his intense brown eyes looking at her with every content, and she saw that he had his ears pierced, as the earrings glistened to the light. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest, as she tries to fight the tears that were coming to her eyes again. She was marrying the man that had gotten into a fight with her friend's fiancé, and had nearly died on the _Titanic_ , both by the lunatic and the water coming on board the ship. They were going to be together forever and now nothing could ever stand in their way. With every step she takes, Marion feels more nervous, at the same time, more joyful.

Once she reaches the end of the aisle, she kisses her father, who then finds a place next to his wife on the pew.

Once the song ends, Marion makes her way up the raised platform, to Jesse, as she slowly raises her hand, and Jesse kisses, remembering the image of Jack back at the Grand Staircase when he first courted Rose to the dinner.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of God to bring this man and this woman together in blessed and holy matrimony. To bond Jesse Jules Williams and Marion Deja Highland together for as long as they both shall live."

Marion could barely hear what the pastor was saying. Her mind was flowing with many happy thoughts, new memories to be created with the man she was now with. She doesn't need a lengthy sermon or a large crowd to express their love; being in each other's company was all that's needed.

"Now we will hear the vows of these two individuals." the pastor says, gesturing towards Jesse.

"Marion, you are my best friend. Nothing in this world means more than having you in my life. Today I give myself to you in marriage. It was not about your looks nor your status; it was your laughter, your infectious smile that made me want to be with you even more. The love you give to others is hard to find, more rarer than most precious treasures here on earth. The joy you create also cannot match the value, as it contains memories that are life lasting, and treasures here on earth that cannot match. You never let anything hurt you or others and nothing will ever get in your way of coming between what you love best. Above all, it is you that I cherish the most, and love with all my heart. No matter what obstacles life may throw at us, I know that our love will always be there and to flourish with many years to come. I love you forever and many more to come."

Marion takes a deep breath, her breath shudders, as she slowly feels the tears come.

"Growing up, I have heard many a stories about some fantasy guy, a knight in a shining armor of sorts. He was merely created in dreams and fantasy, and that such handsome men will never exist in real life. But when I came into your life I knew you were the perfect man for me. Your smile, your heart, your soul, your passion. That is what made me even more attracted to you even more. I could never ask for a more perfect man for me, to comfort me, to talk to everyday when you come home every night. No longer will we have to say goodbye every evening; just goodnights now. You showed up when I thought there was a time I would be in the darkest hour, trapped, and you were that knight in shining armor, the fantasy dreams of a man that most would say doesn't exist except in stories in medieval times. Jesse, I love you will all my heart, and we will make memorable memories together."

Rose's eyes were filled with tears, and she even let some fall, as the couple exchanged their vows. She truly felt like she was immersed in a story book of some kind, lost in the words and that she will never put the book down, where the couple are whisked away on a horse, riding off into the sunset, and Jesse will do the same, riding a horse with Marion back to New Mexico, with the sunset. She was longing to have what the couple were having, then she looks over at Jack, the man who could give her what she wanted and even more, as their hands interlock on their laps. Even Mrs. Highland cried softly, delicately wiping her eyes in her handkerchief, while her husband had his gentle hand on her knee.

"Let us now have the rings brought forward and presented by the ring-bearer." the pastor says.

Jessica quickly prompted her son. The pastor takes the rings, smiles at the boy, then sends him on his way to his mother. The pastor holds up the two glinting silver bands.

"May these rings symbolize your inherent wholeness and unity with one another, giving you the strength to happily honor your commitments to each other. May they remind you that marriage is not a destination but a journey; with no beginning and no end; just a moment to moment opportunity to love and be loved to the best of your ability," he blessed the rings, and at the couple. "God, bless these rings and these two who exchange them. Fill them with your Holy Presence. Keep them safe in the circle of your protection and love." He handed one band to Jesse. He gave a small smile, as he slowly slides the silver token of love onto Marion's finger, as she blushed. Marion takes the other ring, then slowly slides it onto his finger. Jesse smiles even more, looking into his bride's eyes.

"Do you, Jesse Williams, promise to take Marion Highland to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jesse smiles, then looks at Marion.

"And do you, Marion Highland, take Jesse Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"With all my heart and soul, I do." Marion smiles, looking up at the groom's eyes.

"By the power vested in me and by the loving hand of God there to guide you, I now pronounce _thee_ man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Marion leaps forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Jesse and kissing him with all her might. Jesse returned, his kisses were more as passionate as Marion's as he held her tightly, even as the Native American jewelry she was wearing began digging into his shoulder and chest. Jesse slowly broke from his kiss, then places his arms over Marion's shoulders, then interlocks his fingers behind her head. Marion messed up Jesse's hair, then took ahold of his arms, before he bent forward to give her another passionate kiss. The crowd around them breaks out in cheers and applauds, while some of the men throw their hats in the air, and women were throwing rice at the still embracing couple. Marion eventually breaks and gives her new nephew a hug as well. During the time Jesse was gone, she and Jack shared an incredible bond, practicing for when she would become a mother herself someday, and Rose and Jessica there to guide her along the way as well.

The couple makes their way slowly down the aisle, towards the main entrance, hand in hand. The crowds were laughing and cheering, the aisle becomes smaller as the people congratulated the happy young couple. Behind them, the choir began to sing another Christmas carol, this time _O Come All Ye Faithful_.

As the excitement continues, Rose slowly wipes her tears from her eyes. She could not be any more happier for her friend and former maid, and Jesse. She kept her distance from the crazy crowd, which had buried the couple in joy and praise.

They eventually make it outside, despite the craziness.

"Alright ladies, it's time for the tossing of the bouquet." An elderly voice called.

All the eager faces of the happy women, from all walks of life, gather as Marion shuts her eyes, smiles, and throws the flowers in the air. The bouquet flies over the many eager hands of the women below, until Rose sees it lands her way, then grabs it.

"Congrats to you." A man with a slight British accent says, tipping his hat at Rose. Rose smiles, as the man walks away, cane in hand, and was adjusting his hat with a gloved hand, before he disappeared behind the church. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and surprised gasps coming from the front of the church. Rose turns her attention to where the noise was going on. Even the choir stopped mid-song, to find out what was happening. Everyone looks in confusion and fear as two men in dark clothing and hats show up. Suddenly her blood ran cold. Rose knew why, as she quickly ran back inside the church, then took cover behind the door, her breathing and heart rate intensifying.

Caledon Nathan Hockley was in town, and had ruined the plans of the wedding, as she peeked through the cracks of the door. She watched as one of the men begins to advance on Jesse, as he seemed to be overpowered by the men. The slender-looking man gives a sharp blow to Jesse's stomach, making him double over in pain, while the heavy-set man watched on, who was putting on a pair of black gloves. Both men didn't seem to care that there were many witnesses watching them like a hawk.

Marion was in total shock. "W-what's going on?" she asked, on the verge of crying, as her tears were beginning to fall. This wedding was beginning to become a total nightmare, not the fairy-tale wedding she had always dreamed of.

"We're taking this man in for questioning." The slender man says, beginning to cuff Jesse with the heavy cuffs. Jesse couldn't believe what was happening, as he was led away to the car, his stomach reeling in pain. He soon fell over, the pain was too great for him to stand on his own now, much less walk. Darkness soon swirled over him.

"Hey! What the-?! Aw great! Get me a hand over here!" He yelled to his partner, while he tried to drag Jesse's dead weight across the snow.

"What? Why?" Jessica was in complete shock, and worried as she watched helplessly, her brother being dragged away to the car. "What is he wanted for?"

"Attempted murder, theft, possible kidnap and blackmail." The slender one says, as the heavy-set man drags Jesse along the snow and gravel into the backseat of a black car, then punching him in the stomach again before shoving him into the back seat, then slams the door. Jack fell on his knees and began to cry, as he watched his friend/brother being hauled away, while Marion let out a pained cry, as if something she loved dearly has been taken away from her forcefully.

"What?! That's utterly preposterous! My son would do no such thing. Release him at once!" Henry demanded, pointing his finger at the man.

"Sorry. No can do, sir. This boy is wanted in connection with the Hockley family. Now please, get back sir!"

"Release him at once! I'll have the police-" Henry began, waving a fist at the man.

"Get back, sir!" The man turned, then smiled to himself of the deed he had done.

Jon shielded his son from the madness that was happening all around them. Rose was practically sobbing, as Ruth tried her best to comfort her, and she was still clutching the bouquet that earlier, the happy Marion had thrown. It felt like a few years had gone by now. Henry shook his head, as he loathed the Hockley family, while Jessica comforts Marion, along with her mother, as she was sobbing as hard now, and her hands were over her face.

The guests begin to talk amongst each other, trying to comprehend the situation that had unfolded before them. The slender man got into the car, threw his gloves on the dashboard, then slammed the door.

"That was too easy. Like taking candy from a baby." he snickered.

"Why did you do that? He didn't pay us to have the kid beaten to a pulp." the raspy passenger asked, then turned his attention to the back seat. "Uh oh. I think we have the wrong one. That is not the blond kid he wanted." The driver didn't answer, he just smiled, as he blew into his hands, then fiddled with the knobs and dials once more, before he got the car running.

"You punched him in the stomach too. We're even." The slender one says, then they quickly sped away from the church, leaving behind puffs of steam. Rose slowly makes her way to Marion, who was sobbing harder now, her face still buried in her hands, while Jessica still comforted the girl. It really broke Rose's heart to see her friend in this way, in what was supposed to be a happy, and special moment. She hugged Marion, then they both sobbed together. Jessica, Henry, and Marion's parents all comfort the girl in this difficult situation.

Rose then remembered Jack. She walked through the crowds, until she found him, kneeling in his sadness, in front of the steps of the church. Jack looks up, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from the crying he endured of losing his best friend/brother to a coward who had sabotaged the wedding. They both embraced, and cried together.

Henry knew Caledon Hockley was in the area, and wanted to take matters into his hands, even if that meant he would be killed. But he knew he needed help eventually. He knew Eric was still working for Mr. Hockley. Mr. Highland puts a hand on his shoulder, startling Henry a bit. They both greet each other, as Mr. Highland adjusted his hat. He cleared his throat.

"I never thought I'd have the guts to say this, but your son is very beautiful. Almost feminine-like. Why would he be involved with something like that?" Mr. Highland gestured, turning red a bit. He cleared his throat once more.

"Its a very long, and complicated, story. It'd be like writing a fiction, fairy-tale novel." he says, before coming up with a plan to rescue his son from the steel tycoon.

 _Please read and review. Thanks_


	65. Chapter 64: A Plan of Action

Chapter 64

 _ **A/N A small warning. The next few chapters will be a bit intense. Will include some minor violence.**_

December 24, 1912 12 P.M.

...

"Where do you think we should leave him?" the raspy one asked, as he looked back at the lump of a person in the back seat. The driver looked, until they came to the police station.

"How ironic." he chuckled, as they pulled into the lot. The heavy-set man got out of the car, swung to the back, then removes the cuffs from the boy's wrist. He pulls Jesse out of the car, then slings the boy over his shoulders as they make their way up the stairs, to a receptionist behind the counter.

"We'll need a few hours hold on this young man." he says.

"Sure. Where did you get him?" the officer asked, getting the keys from a box. They didn't say, as they followed the officer down the corridor, until they arrived to an empty cell. They placed Jesse inside the cell, before the officer closes the bars, and they leave Jesse there, like a common criminal.

Once back in their car, the men congratulated themselves, then laughed.

"We'll tell Cal he's at the police station, awaiting his fate from there." the slender one says, with a sly smile, fiddling with the instruments once more. "Then, we'll get our cut of the money for his capture."

...

3:10 P.M.

Jesse awoke, blinking as he slowly arises from the cold concrete. Cold water dripped on him; he felt nauseous, dizzy as he began to get up from the floor, then slowly paces around his small cell, clutching to his stomach as other inmates gave him wolf whistles. The other inmates thought he was a female, even though he clearly was a man, and was still in his formal wedding tuxedo. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him, as he began to feel a bit dizzy and nauseous even more, and he felt like he wanted to throw up. Eventually he sat in the middle of his cell, as inmates on either side wanted to grab ahold of him, and even one of the men clearly wanted to kiss him.

The cell door squeaks opens, and Jesse looks up. An officer leads another heavy-set man inside the cell, then handcuffs Jesse, before leading him down the corridor. Inmates wolf whistle him once more, while some were calling him defamatory names as he was led out of the jail.

They walk outside, as the heavy man leads Jesse to the car. He opens the door, and pushes him inside. Jesse takes his seat, with difficulty from his cuffed hands. He slowly looks up, hair covering one eye, and sees Cal sitting opposite of him, pouring something in a small glass cup from a green bottle.

"Ah Jess, my good man. At long last we meet again. Care for a brandy?" Cal sneered at him, then tries to hand Jesse the small glass. Jesse only looked at him.

"Talk to me!" Cal yells, then he angrily splashes his brandy at Jesse's face, who spat out the foul liquid. Cal has had enough at this point. He grabbed Jesse by his coat, as Jesse faces the other direction from Cal's ungodly breath. He began to gag, then Cal forcefully throws Jesse back to the seat. Jesse lays on the seat, his hair falling and covering his eyes, as he slowly lays his head down to the leather. Cal angrily grabs a handful of Jesse's thick hair, then pulls his head back.

"You're going to tell me where Rose is, or there's going to be serious consequences if you don't." Cal hisses, then pushes Jesse's head into the leather seat once more. He pours more brandy from his bottle with shaking hands, before he sat back down once more. He was shaking even more as he took a swig of his brandy as he looked out the country side of Pittsburgh. He turned back to the boy once more.

"I'll have your hair cut if you don't tell me where Rose is. Or that gutter rat!" he says, pointing as he held his brandy, before he shakily drank the liquid once more.

They stopped at a small bed and breakfast outside of town, hoping no one would track their whereabouts. The man had a small gun pressed to the small of Jesse's back, as he had his big hand on the man's small shoulder.

"Don't play any games." he says, as he followed his new master into the hotel. "Smile, and no one gets hurt."

Cal plays his usual charms to the young women as the trio makes their way to their room for the night. They get to their room, where Cal places Jesse in a chair, while the large man still had his gun trained on Jesse. Cal ties Jesse to the chair, including his legs, but Jesse wasn't in any mood to fight back. Cal shakes his head in disgust, as Jesse's body was even smaller than the chair he was sitting in, and Cal had a difficult time trying to tie him. Eventually, Cal tied his arms, as he was still cuffed, to the chair, and gagged him.

...

December 26, 1912

Cal slowly wakes up, then blinks as his eyes adjusted to the light coming into the room. The body guard was sitting in a couch, his head was down, his hands were crossed, and he was still holding the gun. He looks to where Jesse had been sitting earlier. Jesse had fallen over on his side sometime during the night. Cal walks over, then rights Jesse back up, then listening if he was still breathing. He was still breathing, but appeared to be unconscious. Cal left him there, with his full head of hair hanging in front of his face. He gets ready for his day.

...

They walk onto the platform of the train depot, as the trio makes their way back to Philadelphia. The large man had his gun carefully placed on the small of Jesse's back as they board the train, and covered, as to not arouse any suspicion from onlookers.

"All aboard!" the conductor shouts, as the train slowly pulls away from the station. It was the day after Christmas and Cal decided to kidnap Jesse so he can try to get some information on the whereabouts of Rose, and possibly lead him to Jack as well.

* * *

Back at the Almstead residence everyone tried to comprehend what has happened to their beloved Jesse, as Henry came back from the police station. They were no help there, as they didn't see anyone Henry described was his son, and if there were any chances he was held there. He knew Cal paid his henchmen to stage a fake arrest, just to kidnap his son to get what he wanted. Jack wanted to help, as he had known Cal as well, but Henry advised him not to do so.

"Why not?" Jack asks, as he clearly wanted to help his brother.

"How long have you known Mr. Hockley?"

"Uhm, since the night Rose nearly jumped off the back on the ship."

Henry told him he had been staying with the Dewitt Bukater's for nearly two years, and he knew how dangerous Cal can be, even his father was much worse. In the kitchen, Anna prepared stew and tea, and Marion was still sobbing on the couch, as Jessica comforted her since they came back to the house. A couple days and sleepless nights had gone by since the wedding, and she was still in her wedding dress. She looked up, and saw her nephew walk past, as he too, had been crying. She could clearly see he was shaking from the crying he endured, and tears still streamed his face. Marion quickly grabbed the tot, and hugged him as hard as she could, as if the child was her own son, and cried into his shoulder.

"Maybe you should have worked the mines, eh Henry?" Mr. Almstead chuckled. Henry perks up.

"Eureka!" he snaps his fingers.

"What? You're going to work the mines now?"

Henry gave Mr. Almstead a glaring look. "No! I already have my own mine. And I'm not suggesting a trade either. If I may, Madam Bukater, if I go back to the house…"

Ruth hands him the keys she dug from her purse. Both Jon and Jessica had a worried look, as their father might be up to something no good. Henry knew Cal almost never stays at the house most days, only when he needed to see Rose and at times courted her around Philadelphia. Henry turned for the final time, to his now daughter-in-law, who was still crying, her face buried in her hands now. Her body shook with every sob she made, as she began to fear the worst for her beloved husband. She was supposed to be the happiest with her husband. After the wedding, they had planned on having a large dinner, followed by a Christmas play, and watching carolers sing. Instead, this has become a disaster, as he rubbed away a tear from his eye.

"Jessica! Get your brother to Philadelphia. Tell him we have a bone to pick with Caledon Hockley. This is the final straw! He's messed with the wrong man for the last time!" he says, his voice cracked a little.

Eric quickly ran down the stairs, while he way putting on his heavy jacket, while Jessica tries unsuccessfully to contact Matthew. She knew her older brother hardly stayed at home, as he was often out and about at times. Mr. Highland swallowed, before he volunteered his two eldest sons, while one of them happened to be working with Matthew back in New York, while the eldest worked with him in the mine. Meanwhile Jack had telephoned the hotel back in Albuquerque to send a message to Fabrizio de Rossi, that he was needed in Philadelphia as soon as possible. All of them knew this was a risky, if very dangerous, rescue operation of Jesse, and Jack felt his spine tingling, as he thought this is what both Rose and Jesse had done to rescue him out of danger, and he was returning the favor to Jesse, his best friend and new brother.

* * *

December 29, 1912

Back in Philadelphia Cal and his new manservant had Jesse in a room in his father's steel company. Jesse only looked at the man, not saying anything, which was enough for Cal to hit him over. Unfortunately, Cal hit him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious once more. He hit him so hard the chair Jesse was tied to also tipped with him, and Jesse laid on the concrete floor once more.

"I can't get anything out of that little…!" Cal seethed, his fists balled, as he resisted the urge to knock Jesse out even further. His father was getting on him even more, even trying himself to negotiate with Jesse, but the kid just sat there, dazed, not showing any emotion. He took off his gloves, then angrily flung them across the room. He soon had a much better idea; lure Jesse's father to Philadelphia, as he had known him for some time now. Or he can bring in Matthew. Together they would come to Jesse's aid, or make it a ransom if they wanted to get Jesse back.

Cal got back to his office, with his servant sitting across from his desk. Mildred knocks on the door.

"Not now! Can't you see we're busy?!" Cal barks at his secretary.

"I have your papers and coffee, sir." she says.

"Bring them in and get out." Mildred comes in his office, with telegrams, a newspaper and a coffee. Then she slowly closes the door. Cal picks up the papers, the same thing he been getting.

" _Is that boy talking yet?"_

" _Any new information about your fiancé?"_

Cal angrily flung his papers, as he knew he can't get Jesse to talk. Then he remembered.

"What if I bring in his family, here in Philadelphia? We'll have a small get-together, at my house. I will play the hero, that Jesse there tried to run from the police, and had suffered bruises and bumps as he was running away?"

"What if his family notices the bruises are not from nature, but from the abuses he's getting from here? And those drivers? Let's not forget the witnesses back at the wedding-" the servant was getting a bit worried. Cal reassured him.

"They won't notice the difference, will they? Besides boys his age gets into all kinds of places that will hurt them, and that child is no exception! Now come. Let us celebrate." Cal got two glasses from his desk, and a bottle of scotch. He pours them both, then a toast, before drinking.

...

Meanwhile in the storage room, Jesse slowly awakes, his head was throbbing in pain. He slowly raises his head off the concrete floor, a long thread of saliva came out of his mouth, and at the same time, he tasted a slight copper feeling in his mouth. He slowly shakes his head, and making his head hurt way more than it needs to. He spat out his saliva onto the concrete floor, then slowly puts his head down again. He tries to make out the room he was in, but his vision cannot come to focus. There was a single light above him, and what appears to be shelves and a small metal table in front of him, but the room was slightly darkened. He tries to look up, but the searing light was too much for his brain to take in. Jesse slowly moves his hands, and notices the ropes were tied a bit loosely around his wrists. He cautiously wriggles his hands until they were free. He slowly presses himself off the floor, but was overcome with weakness. He could feel his legs were still tied to the chair.

Suddenly he heard something outside the room he was in, and realization started to dawn on him. He had a sudden burst of energy, and began to untie his legs from the chair. He got up, as he tried to shake the groggy feeling he was still having. His headache had subsided from searing to just a little annoyance, as he was on attention. It was some time until he realized there was no one outside the room. He wiped his mouth, spat for the last time, then checked the door.

Locked!

He starts looking around the room, anything he could use for a pick. He looks at the lock, to see if he might run into any problems. It was just like the locks back on the ship. Jesse quietly sifts through the measly stuff in the shelves, until he finds a piece of rod. He fashions the piece, then inserts in the lock. Instead he jams the lock, and his heart drops.

Just then he heard someone trying to get in the room, then the person tries to shake the door open. Eventually the person starts banging on the door, but it was too thick to be broken down. He later heard gunshots being fired at the door's lock, then it swung open. Jesse was back on the ground, in the same position he was in earlier, as the large man brings him and the chair upright. He unties Jesse, then puts the pistol into the small of his back again, as they make their way to Cal's office. He knew he would have to play along if he wanted to live, even if he dreaded the idea, but he must not reveal anything on the whereabouts of Rose or Jack.

...

December 30, 1912

Mr. Williams began poking around in his old room back at the former Bukater home, while Jack and Jon looked throughout the house for a weapon they could use to rescue Jesse. Upstairs they heard something being broken into, and they ran up the stairs. Henry had broken into Mr. Bukater's former office, then the three men began searching the room. Jack came across a small pistol in a wooden cabinet, but the bullets were nowhere to be found. Jon finally finds the bullets in one of the large oak desk drawers, and Henry was searching through the books.

Downstairs Ruth, Rose and John later arrived at the house. John went in search of the men, while the women went ahead to their former rooms to salvage what little possessions they could carry. Rose found this a little silly and a waste of time, despite Ruth's dismay, as they began to pack their memories in a large trunk Eric's parents had at the house, and had brought it with them.

Ruth looked tearfully at the dresses she had stored in her wardrobe, the years she collected and even worn to special occasions when her husband was still alive. She silently sobbed, as she pulled down a while cotton laced dress, the dress she wore the day she gave birth to Rose. She sat down on the bed, stroking the lace. She puts the dress to her cheek, stroking the soft cotton where her baby bump once was. She knew this was the perfect dress Rose would be pregnant in, as she would hand it to her.

Rose was standing at the doorway. She couldn't help but see her mother truly in tears, after all the years she spent loathing her mother, she now loved her more than ever. Ruth sees her daughter standing there, tears both falling from their eyes, then they both embraced in the middle of the room. Ruth hands Rose the dress, that her mother made for her before she gave birth to her beautiful daughter. They embraced once more, while crying in each other's arms.

Ruth and Rose came out of the house, followed by Jack and Jon carrying the large box out of the house. The only things they packed were a couple of Ruth's dresses that her mother had made, some early known photographs of her late husband, and the only known photograph they had that was assumed to be Mr. Calvert, Ruth's father and Rose's grandfather, and some family heirlooms. Rose had no memories nor heirlooms of her own; most of the items were from Caledon or his family, and she wanted no part of his future. Jack was loading the gun when he accidentally fired a shot, the bullet shattering the window of the former Bukater home. Everyone flinched, then Jack's face turned red.

"Sorry-" Jack began, but Ruth put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay. Rose showed me a way that life is not all about having possessions in the world. We are all put on this earth, to love one another, and to enjoy our short moment of life with one another. Now, go save your friend, and be safe."

Ruth brought the boy into long embrace for the final time, as John and his eldest son loaded the trunk into the car. Ruth looks back at the large building, that her late husband had bought her many years ago. Rose comforted her mother, before getting in the car to start their life anew, one that is filled with happiness and new memories, and a new baby on the way.


	66. Chapter 65: Under Lock and Key

Chapter 65

December 30, 1912

Cal's manservant leads Jesse down a darkened corridor of the Hockley plant. Jesse's hands were tied behind his back, while the servant had his gun trained at the small of his back. With the gun still trained at Jesse he dug into his pocket, fished a key, then opens a door. He shoves Jesse inside yet another darkened room, then he followed. This room was dank, water dripped from every crevice; it smelled of mold and dusty concrete, and the dust hung heavy, something that made Jesse struggle to breathe.

The meager lights flickered on, blinding Jesse as he was tied to a chair of sorts. The blinding light made his head ache even more, he felt nauseated, and wanted to throw up. Soon, Mr. Hockley emerged from the darkness. He quickly walks over, then backhands Jesse's face.

"Where is my son's fiancé?!" he yells. Jesse only looked at the man once more, before spitting out blood. He tried to get up, but the large man put a firm hold on his shoulder, to prevent him from advancing on the man. Mr. Hockley looked at his pocket watch.

"She was supposed to be married months ago, but you had to get in the way. Now I ask again." He places his hands on the arms of the chair, then leans close to Jesse's face, before yelling, "Where is she?!" Mr. Hockley raises a hand once more, but Jesse only looked at the man, as he spat out more blood.

"We have ways of making you talk, but in the meantime, we'll send your dear father a ransom if he wants to see you back, if at all." he sneered, as he twirls his finger at his son and the servant. The servant pulls Jesse from the chair, as he winces from the force the man has his grip on him. They walk down the same corridor they came earlier, until they walked to the front door, to a waiting car. Cal goes in, and the servant pushes Jesse inside, then Cal sits him upright in the seat, and finally, the servant, who sits across from Jesse, and next to his master. Jesse tried to shake his head to move his hair, but his head was throbbing, and didn't want to hurt himself even further. Cal then seemingly ran his hand through Jesse's soft hair with passion, then grabs a handful of his hair, as he tried to make Jesse look at him, then looks into the boy's intense eyes. Jesse looked back at the angry, hungry eyes of an animal that wanted to clearly kill him.

...

They arrived at the Hockley mansion later that evening. Without waiting for the driver, Cal gets out of the driver side, and the servant pulls Jesse from the passenger side, as he grabs ahold of the boy's arms. He puts a firm hand on Jesse's shoulder, and the gun trained in his back again.

The servant puts his gun away, as a maid comes over and asks if Cal needed anything.

"Just a cup of tea and for my servant, a bottle of brandy." Cal says, and the maid quickly disappears into the kitchen, not noticing the bruise or cuts on Jesse's face, as the servant quickly leads Jesse to what would have been Rose's old room.

Cal's father soon enters the room, and sees Jesse tied to the chair. He had a couple of glasses, and a bottle of scotch in his hands, something Jesse despises, as he never drinks alcohol, nor smoked. He sets the brandy and glasses down on the floor, before he gets out a small table from a nearby closet, then places the glasses in front of him. Mr. Hockley pops the bottle, and bubbles begin fizzing from the neck of the bottle. Jesse could smell the rancid liquid as the man pours himself and Jesse a cup. He gives the cup to Jesse, before attempting to make a toast.

Cal and his servant both enter the room, then they both do the unimaginable. Cal grabs the small glass, while the servant forcibly opens Jesse's mouth. Cal tries to pour the liquid into Jesse's mouth, as he spat out the liquid that began to burn the inside of his mouth and throat. He began to grab the bottle of scotch from the table, until his father put his hand up to stop the madness. He knew Cal had gone too far, but at the same time, he wanted the boy to suffer, and he had suffered long enough indeed. Jesse sat there, head spinning as the alcohol took effect on his now delicate body. His mouth hurt, from the force the servant tried to open, and from the punches he received from both Cal and his father. He began to get sick, and started feeling dizzy, as he moves his head, as if to try to control the alcohol taking over him. He also hadn't eaten since the day before the wedding, and that only made him feel worse.

The maid had seen it all, and she began to feel a tinge of sadness for the boy who was tied to the chair, while her masters Cal and Mr. Hockley laughed about getting over their revenge, and for the torture of the boy. Cal poured a bottle of scotch, and everyone clinked their glasses before taking a swig from it. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she quickly picks up the feather duster to pretend to get at the dust in the picture frames, as the men continue their drunken celebration.

...

The men had gone to sleep, as the maid quietly makes something for the boy who was tied to the chair in Rose's room. With a candlelight, she brings him a decent meal of chicken, rice and potatoes, with steaming gravy and melted butter, and a dinner roll. With her heart pounding, she tries to untie Jesse, until she came across a knot that was too tight. Tears overcame her, as she looks at the boy, hair hanging over his face, and she could see splotches of blood on his lips, and a dark spot under his eye, assuming it to be a bruise. He slowly opens his eyes, and her heart began to beat faster, as she saw incredible beauty from this young man. She could feel herself blush and tingle as he began to smile as best he could, despite his mouth hurting.

Jesse felt like he wanted to kiss her, but he was already a married man, and he didn't want to betray his wife. The maid brushed his hair away from his eyes, then slowly planted him a large kiss, on his lips, as he tried to tell her he was already married. She smiled, as she stuffs the chicken into a roll, then puts it in Jesse's mouth. With difficulty, he managed to chew the food, as it began to hit his stomach. He felt a slight energy as his stomach began to digest the food, and he began to feel a little bit better. The maid cuts up slices of the potato, pouring the butter and gravy, before she fed him once more. By this time the maid was completely mesmerized by Jesse's eating, the way he chewed, and was lost when she saw his pronounced adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed the food. She mixed the rice into the gravy before spoonfeeding him, and watched him chew once more. Jesse felt better when he finally ate all the food the maid prepared. She was about to feed him the second time when she heard footsteps that were muffled from the carpet, but nonetheless heading her way.

She snuffed the candle, then quickly crawls under the bed, when the footsteps continued down the hallway, then turning, before she heard the door close. It was some time until she realized the person was in the bathroom, as she heard the toilet flush, then the person she recognized; Cal was yawning as loud as he can, before he proceeded to go back to his room, until her blood began to run cold. Cal stopped in front of the room, then tries to open the door. The maid realizes she had left her utensils in front of Jesse still, and the room was filled with the aroma of cooked food and the smell of a candle that had just gone out. She tries to remove the tray, as Cal rattled the doorknob. With a loud grunt, Cal broke down the door, just as the maid safely made her way back under the sanctity of the bed.

Cal sniffs, as his eyes slowly adjusted for the darkness, then looks at Jesse, then tried to figure out where and how he had gone out to get something to eat. He was ready to hit Jesse over; instead, he decided to untie Jesse, then takes him out of the room before Cal slams the door. He takes Jesse down to his room and tied him next to his bedpost, so he can feel any movement the boy was making. Jesse felt his eyes welling, and let a single tear fall. Meanwhile the maid slowly crawls out of her hiding place, oblivious to the feeling she was putting herself into, before she cautiously makes her way back to her bedroom.

...

Cal and his father had gone back to the plant, while the servant stayed at the house to keep watch on Jesse. Jesse watched on, his hands and legs were tied to the chair, while he watched the large man in front of him playing a game of solitaire. He took a swig of his scotch, then returns to his singular game. The large man sneered at Jesse, as the maid came in with a light snack for the man, and nothing for Jesse. She knew if she tried to feed him, Cal would have his way with her, but she lightly smiled at the man, before turning back to the kitchen.

Cal returned back to the house later that day, as he found out Jesse was eating somehow, and the ransom began to fall apart again, despite the pleas from his servant. He took Jesse back to the plant, into the storage room he was in when he was first brought in. The servant began to clean out the room, preventing an escape that Jesse might have in mind. He also went a step further by asking a worker to weld a piece of steel to the door, permanently sealing Jesse inside.

Or so he thought.


	67. Chapter 66: Their Biggest Enemy

Chapter 66

 _A/N Happy 2019. I wanted to make this a sort-of_ Die Hard- _style action in this chapter._

January 1, 1913

It is the new year, and it had been a little over a week since Jesse's kidnapping from the church, and things were no better for the newly-wed, as she had spent sleepless nights wondering what has happened to her beautiful husband. Jessica was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when Jack ran into the kitchen, his barefoot clapping on the linoleum floor.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Jessica sighed. She was getting worried, as she didn't hear from her husband since Christmas, before they left for Philadelphia. She was especially worried of her little brother, and if he could fight his way from the situation he was in. She was more worried of the elder Bukater, whether she could live on her own, after Jack helped rescue his friend. She only saw Fabrizio for a night, before he boarded the train onward to Philadelphia the next day, in helping Jack and her husband in what would be the daring rescue that would soon follow.

"Daddy had to go and get your uncle from a bad man, or shall we say, a pirate." Jessica knew her son enjoyed pirates, so that was the only analogy she could give to her son. Jack could envision his uncle, Jesse, sword fighting with Blackbeard, and his loyal sidekick on his shoulder the parrot. He could see Jack, his father, and his "grampa" on the ship, also fighting Blackbeard and his bad crew.

During their stay at the Almstead residence, Marion's parents were still comforting their youngest daughter, as they knew their sons were also in the assistance of finding and rescuing Jesse from the Hockleys. Soon, Jessica serves the breakfast, as everyone makes their way to the table. Marion simply picked at her eggs, potatoes, and bacon; the memories of watching her now husband doing the cooking came flooding back. She closed her eyes, and pictured the beautiful sight of Jesse, handing her a hot, steaming plate of food, smiling, and that hair always hung over one eye. He knew how to cook a scrumptious meal, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mother tries to encourage her daughter to eat something at least, and had even told her that Jesse would make his way out. Marion's mother didn't place the blame on Jesse, it was just an unfortunate series of events that had led up to that time. She had erased all doubt once she laid eyes on Jesse, as Marion didn't tell her mother what Jesse really looked like, or what he had done.

...

Back at the Hockley steel plant Cal and his servant kept Jesse in a locked office, and was on constant watch, as they knew he tried to make his daring escape back in the storage room, and somehow had gotten his hands on some food. Cal knew that gutter rat would try to make his way into his plant as well, and try to rescue Jesse, like it was back at the ship. Cal was getting tired of this old charade going on.

"Where is Rose?!" Cal shouted, as Jesse only looked on at him. He had been repeating that question since he was taken in captivity, just for meeting Rose, and worse, Jack had taken her away. Cal didn't want to deliver any more punches; Jesse was too valuable to be beaten to a pulp or killed. He had already suffered a bruise below his left eye, as if trying to make a payback for his back on the _Mauretania_. Jesse also suffered a minor concussion, and a cut on his lower lip.

"How about we make his father pay a ransom for the return of his son?" the servant had suggested many times now. Cal puts his hand on his chin.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking. Earlier I thought we could have a small get-together, but instead, a ransom will be needed. How does that sound, my boy?" Cal rubs his hands together, as a diabolical plan begins to fall into action.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The servant goes to answer it, while he holds the pistol, ready to shoot. He opens the door. A telegram was sent from his father, and it needed to be sent urgently to Cal. The servant slams the door, then hands the telegram to Cal.

He swiped the telegram from his servant, then reads the contents contained therein. He slowly brings the paper down, as a single tear slowly falls from his eye. His father's health was failing, from the stress that his son was never going to bring home a wife, and to provide an heir to his company. He had also unfortunately named Cal as the sole proprietor to his fortune, and his business, despite not bringing and marrying, in the will he had written many years ago. He squeezes the paper, as he wasn't ready to give up the fight, not at least he still had Jesse, in his clutches. He had to go on with his plans, even if his father was dying in the hospital.

His servant looked out the window. This could complicate things, or it could go his way.

"Sir, there's someone walking up the drive."

Cal walks to the window. Mr. Williams was making his way to the plant. Cal quickly tied Jesse's arms behind him, then gagged him once more.

"Come, Walter. You distract that man down there, while I go and take care of this one." Walter heads towards the front entrance, while Cal tries to get ahold of Jesse's toned shoulder as they make their way down a darkened corridor, while his employees looked on, horrified they might be next because of the strike. He had a small pistol pressed in the small of his back. They come across a door, and they both went in. There were shouts, sounds of metal clanging and sparks raining down as Cal continues to drag Jesse through the hazardous work place. They walked past a place where workers pushed a ladle containing molten liquid metal that being poured from the vat into a trough, and Jesse could feel the intense heat from the white hot liquid began flowing, and begins to sweat from it, making him look like he was just working there. They make it to another door, and disappears from sight, as Cal lets the door slowly close behind them.

...

"Hello. How may I help you today?" the female receptionist asked, looking up from her cluttered paperwork on her desk.

"Hello, might I inquire of Mr. Hockley?" Mr. Williams asks, as a large man stood towering over them. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, miss." he says, then the girl stood up, before leaving the men.

"And you are?" Walter asks.

"I was a former associate of Mr. Hockley's, I was to inform him of a missing boy a week ago, at a wedding, and I was wondering if he has seen him?" Henry tries his best to come up with a convincing story, hoping the large man in front of him wouldn't recognized he was looking for his son.

...

Meanwhile, Jack, Jon and Fabrizio made their way across the large snow covered yard of the Hockley steel plant. They ran into Mr. Highland's sons, named Milton and Thomas. Thomas was the eldest of four children of the Highland family, and Milton was second. Thomas once worked for the Hockley's when he too left the business because of the unethical treatment of his employees, and gone back to working with his father in the mine outside of Pittsburgh, while his younger brother came in from New York. Their younger sister stayed back in Vermont, with her husband in Montpelier, where they originally lived, until Mr. Highland founded a mine near Pittsburgh. Thomas led the group, since he was familiar with the Hockley plant layout. They came to a locked door, when Jack began to fashion a piece of metal to make a key, that Jesse had taught him back on the _Titanic_ , and unlocks the door.

They make their way inside, as an employee was shocked to see the men breaking into Cal's business. Thomas takes him to the back, where he knocks the person unconscious, but didn't kill him. They continue through, until Milton sees Cal, with Jesse in tow, in the catwalks above them. Thomas breaks from the crowd, followed by Jon and Milton, leaving Jack to his own devices. Jack went in the opposite direction from the men, and went up the stairs, leading up to the catwalks. Suddenly he hears a bullet wiz past before ricocheting. Jack ducks, then prepares his pistol. He stays down, until the bullet once again ricochets below him. He looks down, and sees a large man aiming for him, through the small openings of the walkway. With heart racing, and adrenaline pulsing through, Jack bolted, while the man is still shooting at his feet. Sparks fly from the ricocheting bullets as Jack makes a mad dash into a corridor, then he slams the door. He pants, as he sits down on the floor, and his matted hair fell in his face. Jack sits back, gun pointed forward, as he still breathes hard. He turns, before getting up, then makes a run again.

Milton makes his way to an office, gun drawn in front of him. He enters the office, then points the gun inside. He retracted the weapon, then cautiously walks in. He turns on the light, only to be greeted by rubbish in the room, with shelving carrying even more rubbish. He rolls his eyes, before walking out of the room.

Jon walks along the darkened warehouse, with a pipe in hand. He heard a loud banging coming from somewhere, as if someone dropped a barrel from a distance. His heart began pounding in his ears, as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly he heard scrambling footsteps above him. He looks up, and sees Cal still dragging Jesse along. He fires a shot at Jon, nearly missing him in the shoulder. Jon runs along the corridor, until he came to a locked door. He tried to ram the door with his shoulder, but the door didn't budge. Instead, his shoulder began to ache, and he starts rubbing it. He heard shots coming from behind, then he turns. Eric pointed the gun at the door, opening it. Jon smiled, as his brother finally came to his aid once more. Both brothers run in, as they continue to find Jesse.

Matthew had finally arrived, much to his father's dismay for being so late. He was also as mad that Jesse was kidnapped, and wanted to kill the madman, but his father didn't want that to happen.

"Where the hell were you? Your sister tried to contact you, and yet you were always away from home." Henry shakes his head at his eldest son.

"Father, you know how much work has accumulated over the past few months, and work is continuing to pick up." Matthew tried to defend himself on why he was late, but his father knew better, as he was going to the taverns and hanging out with his friends almost every night.

"I told you Jesse might get himself into this mess someday." Matthew says, as they silently walked towards the compound.

"Now's not the time for that! He's still your little brother. Give him a break." his father snapped.

Matthew and Henry began sneaking around the Hockley compound, as he began to worry about the safety and whereabouts of his son, and his friends that are pulling this rescue. They followed the freshly made foot prints in the snow, until they made their way to a door that had been picked. They entered, and heard something that was rustling in the dark, followed by a groan. Both Henry and Matthew saw a man slowly getting back to his feet. Matthew puts the man out again, before continuing through the corridor, until they were stopped by an enclosed fence. They looked up, and they saw a catwalk. Henry led the way, with Matt in tow, until they came to a gate that had been shot open. The men entered where they followed the staircase leading to the catwalks. They came to a 'T' intersection. Henry and Matthew embraced before telling each other to be safe, then separated. Henry dug into his coat pocket for his pistol, as he tried to adjust his eyesight in the darkened warehouse.

Thomas makes his back to the production floor, as workers around him pour hot molten steel in vats before pouring them in troughs. It was very hot, as Thomas wipes the sweat from his brow, even hotter than the mines he's ever been. He begins to turn around, when the door had locked. He continued through the mills, until he came to a door, that led him back to the front of the building. He pockets the gun, before making his way through the busy corridor as throngs of people, from workers to Hockley clients and associates, even lawyers, walk past. He kept a watchful eye out on both his new brother-in-law and the man that tried to kill him earlier. Suddenly he heard a door slam in the distance, despite the clamoring going on. He followed where the source of the noise came from, then went inside. There was another corridor with dimly lit lights hanging overhead.

There were only three doors in front of him. Thomas draws his gun once more, as he prepares to open the center door. He opens, and was immediately greeted to the outside, as snow began to fall. Thomas lowers his gun, then sees fresh footprints in the snow. He leans closer, as he sees a second set, as if being dragged. He drew his gun once more, then he carefully followed the sets of tracks in the snow, which led him to a smaller run-down shack.

...

Cal tied Jesse to a metal pole, then trained the gun to the door. Beads of sweat dot his forehead, as he knew he was beginning to be cornered by Jesse's friends and relatives. A door suddenly closed somewhere behind him. Cal turned, gun still trained, but all he could see was darkness. Jesse tried to slowly wriggle from his captivity, as Cal frantically searches who might be in the room. He shot blindly in the darkness, as one of the bullets whizzes past, narrowly misses Jack's head, as he tries to take cover behind a wooden barrel.

" _AAAARGHH_!" Cal screams, then charges to where the noise came from. Walter comes in, and Cal nearly shoots him in the enragement, as his blood was still boiling, and adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He looks frantically, before making his way back to Jesse. He untied Jesse, as he holds the pistol next to his head.

"COME AND GET HIM!" Cal screams, as his voice echoes off the empty concrete walls. "COME ON!"

Jesse's heart begins pounding, as he felt the metal press into his skull, then Cal fires a shot into the roof of the building, before putting the gun back next to his head. Thomas slowly came out of the shadows, gun trained at Cal, as he tries to cover behind the tall yet wiry frame of the boy.

"Why don't you ever get fat?" Cal asks.

"I can't-" Jesse answers, as Cal got a good hold of him.

"Let's not do this." Thomas says, gun still trained on Cal.

"NO! Put down _your_ gun, or this kid gets it!" Cal shouts, pushing the gun deeper against Jesse's body.

Meanwhile, Jack slowly crawls, still under the cover of the shadows. He pulls his gun, aiming carefully at Cal.

"Don't move any closer. I mean it! Don't come any closer! Stay where you are!" Cal yells at Thomas. He begins to drag Jesse into a darkened area of the building.

Thomas smiles, showing the gun to Cal before throwing the gun aside. Cal gave Thomas a sneer, before pointing the gun towards him.

"Big mistake, sir. And now I must finish my duty." He pulls the hammer, then slowly pulls the trigger, as Jesse shuts his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

He heard the shot going off.


	68. Chapter 67: Freedom

Chapter 67

 _Did I die?_

 _It's so dark..._

He soon saw a white, blinding light, and coming from that light he heard laughter, as if coming from a small child. His eyes adjust, and was thrust in a world very much different than his own. The sky above was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. A lone tree stood, along a gently blowing field of grass. Jesse smiled, admiring something so beautiful, as his thick hair billowed with the gentle breeze. He pulls on his collar, when suddenly, two little children run past, laughing in a boisterous manner, as they were chasing each other. The young brother/sister duo ran past Jesse without ever acknowledging his presence. Jesse brushed his hair again, then looked at his possible future children.

Both the children had dark hair, with the boy's much straighter than his younger sister, similar to his father's. His younger sister had locks of both dark and blonde hair, while her big brother's hair was a tousled mess. The children stopped, then ran to their father, before hiding behind his legs. The little girl looked up, as Jesse looked at his daughter. She had taken her features from his grandmother, while her hair and eyes came from his mother. Despite her petite face she had her father's strong jawline, and when she smiled, she had Jesse's small smile, including his dimples, though her's was more pronounced than her father's. She held out her arms, clearly wanting to be held, with hands clasping in and out. Jesse gently picked her up, and almost immediately, she placed her head on her daddy's strong shoulder, and started to suck on her thumb. He looked closer, and realized she had his long lashes. Soon, Marion came, wrapping her arms around Jesse's waist, his heart beating faster, as she brought his head down for a kiss...

* * *

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, while he slowly lifted his head from the concrete floor. He slowly and carefully shakes his head, then notices pieces of the gun Cal had in his hand earlier. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to come to focus, then swung around, as Thomas was engaged in a fist fight, of sorts, with Cal. Cal was holding his eye, and Jesse knew Thomas delivered him a good one.

Walter tries to come to the aid of his master, when out of nowhere Matthew jumped atop the large man. In the darkened part of the building Jack was trembling at that point, as he watched his friend before him nearly getting killed. But where did that shot come from? He was trembling very badly and he accidentally fired a shot, the bullet hitting Walter in his right knee. The large man came tumbling down, with Matthew on top of him still. Jack threw away the gun, and the gun fired the last bullet, which had ricocheted from the concrete wall. Jack ran to Jesse, and they both cried right there on the concrete floor as they embraced once more.

Milton emerged from the darkness, gun still trained at Cal, then drops, only to see the craziness unfold before him. His older brother was trying to wrestle his former boss and colleague, and the large man was trying to nurse his knee, with Matthew tying a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. He sees Jack and his new brother-in-law Jesse were still embraced, as they were still rolling on the floor, laughing and crying.

...

Finally, Henry, Eric and Jon were the last ones to arrive. Milton carefully lifted his knee from Cal's back, then Matthew and Thomas finally brought Caledon Hockley back on his feet, and Jack and Jesse were finally able to gather their composure, as they patted down their clothes from rolling in the concrete floor.

"You'll never hear the last of Caledon Hockley!" Cal shouted, as he struggled to free his arms while Matthew and Thomas dragged him outside to a waiting police wagon. They all followed, as police had surrounded the Hockley steel business. Cal tried to struggle out of the clutches of the police, but they managed to put him in the wagon, before shutting the door. He grabs onto the bars as Jack appeared.

"Why you little gutter rat! I'll have my way with you…" Cal tries to wriggle his arm between the bars, but a police officer bangs on the door.

"Back in there with you!" the officer says, banging against the wagon doors with his stick, to contain Cal like a ferocious lion in a zoo. Cal puts his hands back on the bars, and soon he's led away to the Philadelphia police station. Fabrizio had his arms crossed as he was waiting outside, with snow piling on his shoulders and head. He finally saw Jesse, sitting in one of the police wagons, covered in a blanket, while a couple of police officers gave him a once over, and the other wiped blood off from his lips.

"You better get that black spot checked out." the officer says, then ruffled his hair, like he was his son, then disappeared among the hubbub. Fabrizio ran over, then gave him a firm embrace. They cried when they saw each other for the first time, as Jack looked on, smiling and he had tears in his eyes. Henry was finally glad he had his son back, as Eric turned in his resignation to the Hockley plant.

…

They went to the tavern where Jack and Jesse were earlier when they were on their quest of searching for Rose, as the hotel they had stayed in months prior was not too far away, and everyone decided they will board the train early in the morning back to Pittsburgh. Jesse taught Jack, Eric and Fabrizio how to play the pool table, as everyone began to get drunk on their asses, and being rambunctious at the same time.

Soon it was getting dark, and more people began to fill the already full small tavern. Fabrizio was engaged in his pool game as the tavern became loud. Jack was once again in his poker, and had even gotten Jesse in as well. There was a large prize on the table, as it contained $3,500 in cash, jewelry, and various other prizes, and a free round of drinks for the winning patrons, courtesy of the bartender again. Jack was smoking, as Jesse tried to concentrate on his hand. He slipped a card onto the deck before getting a new one, and putting it with his hand. Jack looks up, across to his friend. Another man pulls out a card and adds it to his hand.

"Alright, moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Eugene?" Jack look to the man on his right. Jesse chews on his toothpick, and had his thick, beautiful hair over his eye to hide the injury as best he could.

"Does that hurt there, son?" a man asked, wanting to move the boy's hair to get a closer look at the bruise.

"Hey. Hey! Leave 'im alone 'der', will ya? Let him play his hand. You'll break his concentration." Another man says, before he puts out a cigarette in a homemade-looking ash tray. Another man looks at his deck, then puts it down.

"Nothing?" Jack asks. The man shakes his head, as he scratches his head, then readjusting his hat, as he couldn't help but notice Jesse.

"Herman?" Jack looks to the man on his left. Herman puts his cards down, then folds his arms as he sits back.

"Whoo. Three of a kind." Jack exhales, then scratches his head, his blue eyes looks over at his friend again. Jack lays down his hand, then he bangs his fist on the table.

"Four of a kind, boys! Whoo!" Jack laughs, then puts out a smoke, until he sees Jesse giving a small smirk, which told him that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm so happy for you, but no matter what, were still friends and brothers. As brothers, we'll split the winnings even." Jesse places his hand on the table, then spread out his cards. Jack's jaw dropped, his cigarette falls out of his mouth. Jesse had won a royal flush, while the crowd erupts in cheers, as Jesse collects his winnings, then splits the winnings with Jack. A random man comes up to Jesse, wrapping his arms around his neck, with a bottle of hard liquor just inches in front of his face. He rubbed the young man's hair, as Jesse laughed and joined the ruckus of the small crowded tavern.

"Hey, check out the pool action goin' on over here!" someone yelled over the ruckus. Jack and Jesse joined the crowd, as Fabrizio and another man are engaged in their game of pool. Fabrizio rubs chalk on his cue, before positioning himself to hit the cue ball. Jesse remembered the time back when he was at the spotlight, as crowds gathered to watch him play his round of pool. Now it was Fabrizio's game. Both men had a single ball each, as Fabrizio got a scratch. The man aims, only to lose both balls in the basket. The man groans, as it was Fabrizio's turn now. Fabrizio carefully aims his cue, before striking the ball. The ball sinks into the pocket, and he had the eight ball. He carefully aims, then hits the ball. The cue ball teeters as crowds hold their breath, before it rolls back slightly. Everyone cheers for Fabrizio, as he challenges Jesse for a round.

Jesse took the cue from the man, then he sets the triangular rack on the table, before Fabrizio breaks, as the balls scatter before two sinks in the pocket. Two solids. Fabrizio kept playing, until he made a scratch, then it was Jesse's turn.

Among the crowds, a man that had taught Jesse to play watches as the two men play. Jesse rubs chalk on his cue before he positioned himself over the table. He lightly taps the ball, as the solid colored ball slowly falls in the pocket. He moves closer to the cue ball, then lightly taps. He nearly got a scratch, as the ball teeters, then rolls back, keeping Jesse in play. Jesse positions himself again, then hits the ball. The balls strike, while the cue ball goes in another direction, and the solid ball falls in the pocket.

Henry watches his son engage in the game of pool, even when the pub had become stuffy, and everyone was hot from the crowded room. Suddenly the whole room exploded in cheers and laughter as Jesse won the round of pool, but he politely turned down the next game, as he had too much excitement for one night. Jesse, Jack, Henry and everyone headed back to the hotel, where the little room felt even smaller, as everyone was crowded into one another.

Mr. Williams called the couch, like he did when Jack and Jesse first arrived in the town. Matthew decided to call the bed, leaving everyone to sleep on the floor instead, and Jack wanted to feel what it's like to sleep on the floor, just like Jesse. Jesse limped out of the bathroom, as he was trying to put on his shirt. Jack and Fabrizio helped him, while Thomas watched, his mouth hung open in disbelief.

 _He's...beautiful...so perfect..._ Thomas thought, then his mouth went dry, his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't believe who his baby sister had gotten married to.

"Can you lie down?" Milton asked, with concern, as Jack placed Jesse's coat down on the floor.

"It's my leg. It-it's not broken or anything-" Jesse winced, as the three men helped him sit on the floor, while Fabrizio carefully laid him down on the floor.

"I thought he was fine back at the tavern." Mr. Williams says, from his couch.

"I knew we should've took him to the doctor's. Look at how much pain he is in." Milton looked worried, while Jack ran from the room, to get some water.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Milton asked again, gently rubbing his back, then patting him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Jesse says, rubbing his hands in his face, before he tried to sit back up. Fabrizio helped him up. Jack came in with a small cup of cold water, then helped Jesse drink, all the while Thomas watched. Despite the bruises and cuts on his face and lips, he saw just how beautiful his younger brother-in-law was. He could easily be mistaken for a female. He became even more nervous at that thought alone, and made his heart beat even faster. Milton took the honors of massaging his younger brother-in-law's firm shoulders.

"You're even more muscular than I thought. No wonder Father wanted someone strong to help at the farm back home." Milton says, trying his best at squeezing Jesse's rock-hard shoulders, though he too, was nervous. "I thought you were, you know...Not like our sister's husband back at the farm there-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Thomas says, his voice was high pitched, from the nervousness and his face turned slightly red. Everyone looked at him, even Jesse, who was making him even more nervous now. Mr. Williams simply smiled, before shifting in the couch. Thomas stormed out of the room, though Milton knew how nervous his brother was.

Soon, everyone had called in the night, and everyone began to go to sleep, except for Milton, who was still kneeled, while he watched as his younger brother-in-law was fast asleep, his small mouth was open a little, but no sound came, just a quiet breath of his sleeping.

The full moon breaks out from the clouds as the men inside the hotel begin to go to sleep.


	69. Chapter 68: A Change of Heart

Chapter 68

January 2, 1913

Cal slowly walks out of the police station, distraught over the news his father had passed sometime when he was held at the Philadelphia jail that night. Even though he was content with getting his father's inheritance, the business and his millions, he had wanted to marry Rose so she could provide an heir to the company, and to be what's it like to be a grandfather to the baby. Instead, he thought of something, something he would never do, even in this situation he was in, but he had no choice. He went back to the plant and thought it over, along with Walter, who was recovering from a gunshot wound to his knee. His secretary knocks on the door.

"Come in." Mildred was surprised. Usually, Cal was always in a bitter mood; but for some reason, he was in a slightly better mood. She walks past Walter, sitting in the chair, a crutch by his side, as she makes her way to Cal's desk. Mildred pulls up a chair, and Cal leans forward.

"As you may know, my father passed sometime yesterday, when I had that young, pretty but strong man in my grip. When he departed, I felt a change of heart." Cal says, sniffling a bit, then he gets up, before turning around to admire the plant his father had left behind. He also left him millions in that will, and he had a sudden change of heart, that he wanted to share for a moment, especially with Jack and Jesse, to congratulate them both, and especially to Jack, that he would take care of Rose once and for all. And to Jesse, no matter what he did, he will always have a place in his heart. Two special people, he wanted to share with. He had known Mr. Williams' last known address was with Mrs. Bukater, but her former home and property were now sold off. Suddenly he remembered seeing a resignation letter from a young man named Eric Almstead, whom he never recognized before. He began contacting any of his former coworkers who had last seen Mr. Almstead before he left the Hockley plant. He was in luck, as his parents only lived across the state; the same place he tried to kidnap Jesse in exchange for Rose, but it didn't pan out the way he wanted, but was now glad nobody was killed in that charade. He could pay a visit to the Almsteads in Pittsburgh, to pay for his forgiveness, and to let the couple walk free once and for all. He wanted to talk to Eric for the last time, mostly due to the fact that Rose, Jack and Jesse will not believe him for all the things he had put them through, especially up to the events leading up to that time, after both the _Mauretania_ and the _Titanic_.

* * *

Jesse slowly wakes up up before everyone in the room, and gave a quiet, deep yawn. He saw Jack had slept next to him, his arm was wrapped around his chest, as if protecting him. Jesse carefully lifted his head from his jacket he was using as a pillow, and in some instance, his little blanket. He carefully moved Jack's arm, then slowly got up, despite his leg hurting, and sees his older brother Matthew snuggling under the covers. He looks at his father, trying to curl himself in that tiny couch again, as he was still snoring. He also sees Fabrizio resting on Thomas' stomach like a pillow of sorts. He groaned quietly as he walks with a slight limp over to the bathroom, nearly tripping over Milton, as he sleeps on his jacket for a pillow, while Jon and Eric were sleeping in the far corner of the tiny room.

Jesse washes his face in the sink, then looks up to the mirror, while he reaches for a towel nearby. After he towel-dried his face, he looks at himself in the mirror once more. The bruise was most noticeable, even with his hair covering it up. He patted the cut on his lip, which had healed to a measly scar now. He took a deep breath, as he gets ready to depart from Philadelphia once and for all, for he's looking forward to being back in the farm, and of course, rekindling the marriage with Marion, Thomas and Milton's youngest sister.

They made their way to the train platform, before Caledon runs to meet up with the young man named Eric. Jack and Jesse could see Eric and Cal engaging in some sort of conversation, but could not make out what he was saying, and Jesse tried to no avail to read the hand gestures the men were making. Eventually, Eric walks into the cabin they were sitting in, and motions Jack and Jesse to follow him. Jack furrows his brow, then turns to Jesse in front of him, then they get up to follow Eric out of the train.

Cal stood there, smiling, as Jack and Jesse had no clue what was going through this madman's head. Suddenly he offered his hand to the men.

"You've won, Mr. Dawson. From now on I will leave you and Rose to your own devices. Never again shall both of you live in fear, and in gratitude, I offer you the handsome token of some of my fortune." Cal began to hand Jack the sack of money, containing approximately $50,000. He also had a handsome sum to Jesse as well, including to Mr. Williams. Jack tried to refuse, as if the man was playing some sort of trick.

"No tricks. I let you go scot free. Now, take my offer. It's yours, to start your life anew, with beautiful Rose. I know you have lived a hard life, but this is your chance to rebuild some of your life, to go on as you please. Now, take my offer." Cal thrusts the sack to Jack. Suddenly realization flooded Jack; he knew, deep down, his father must have passed away, the stress of thinking when he was going to bring back Rose, the same way Ruth felt when her daughter went missing. Jack reluctantly took the sack from Cal, and he shook hands with the tycoon.

"And you, Jesse…" Cal began, as Jesse began to refuse politely, but Cal insisted. "No, no. You've already taken my offer. Here." He thrusts the sack, also containing the same amount of money, to Jesse. He also takes the sack reluctantly. "And this is a token, to your father." Cal looks into the train windows, as Mr. Williams looks back at them. Jesse had two sacks, as he thrusts one over his shoulder. Cal offered his hand to the boy.

"I am deeply sorry for putting you through all this mess. Now you will never hear from me again." The two shake hands for the last time, before Cal disappears among the throngs of people, never to be seen again.

"All aboard." the conductor yells, then Jesse turns back to the train. The train lets out a whistle, as people on the platform wave to the passengers. Jesse takes his seat again, before handing the sack of money to his father. Jack looks out the window, as Philadelphia is once again left behind. Just like the former life he had lived in, that was now being left behind. No more looking behind his back, no more panics of when he will show up, to strike, for that day had come for Jack. For Rose, and his child. He looked forward to going back to Chippewa Falls, to rebuild his parents place, near the Wissota Lake, where his father took him ice fishing years before. He looks out the train windows as the Philadelphia skyline becomes smaller, being replaced by snowy fields. He begins to see the snow covered fields as a sign to start fresh, just like pulling out a brand new sheet of paper from his sketchbook, and drawing out new frontiers, one that will have a lasting impact on his life. One that will leave Rose breathless, leaving impressionable memories that will last a lifetime. He no longer fears Cal, that past has been cleared. Instead, his mind began to take out a sheet of paper, to draw out his life, to make that lasting impression.

For Rose.

For his child.

His new destiny awaits. He began to take a nap, which turned into a dreamful sleep, as the train makes its way across vast fields of snow, to Pittsburgh.

* * *

April 1996 Aboard the _Keldysh._

"That was the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions. The crash of '29 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. His children fought over the scraps of his estate like hyenas, or so I read." Rose says, facing the crowd. Meanwhile, Jack snickered in the corner, trying to remember the paper he had read that time. Jesse's great-grandson looked over at Jack, and gave him a slow nudge. To him, it was a sort of funny read, to see the image of Cal's children fighting over the estate and remaining inheritance. Rose gave a small smile, to which others barely saw, except to Jack and Jesse's great-grandson. She soon turned her attention back to the many television screens that played out over the wreck of _Titanic_...

* * *

January 4, 1913

The women were making stew for lunch as Anna hears a car putter into the drive. Ruth looks out the window.

"They're back." she says, as everyone rushes into the large living room of Eric and Jon's parents' home, as they awaited the men and their respective partners. Rose and Marion ran down the stairs, followed by little Jack. Soon, the trio stood at the porch, watching eagerly.

Jon and his father emerged from the car first, follwed by six men whom emerged from the backseat of the car. Back on the porch Marion and Rose tried to look for their respective partners, until Rose squealed with joy of seeing Jack again. Marion leaped with joy after seeing Jesse, along with Jack and her older brother, with both of the men's arms wrapped around Jesse's neck and underarms.

"Do you think you can walk?" Milton asked, but it didn't matter, his arms were aleady wrapped around Jesse's small, toned body, while Jack threw Jesse's arm over his neck. Together, they limped Jesse back to the house. Milton, seeing as he was almost the same height as his younger brother-in-law, gently pushed his hair back away from his face, then looked at him with content. Jesse's father was the last to get out of the car, then putting on a heavy coat before reaching back inside to find his hat.

Marion ran down the porch stairs, greeting her husband once more since the kidnapping at the church, then hugged her older brothers, before returning back to Jesse. Mr. Williams reached back into the car, then held out the sacks of money, for him and his son, while Thomas and Milton ran inside the house. Marion squeezed Jesse as hard as she could, with tears in her eyes, for she missed him very dearly. The long, sleepless nights, crying herself to sleep, wondering what has happened to her husband. Those days are now over. She began to cry at the sight of Jesse, especially after she saw his bruises below his eye, and the small cut he had on his lip. She also noticed he was slightly limping, but despite what had happened, Jesse looked at his beautiful wife, then gave her a small, beautifully dimpled smile, with his hair hanging over one eye. Jesse ran his hand through his hair, then they both embraced hard, enjoying each other's company once more after that ordeal had happened. Jesse slowly wiped the tears from his wife's cheeks, then held her face close, as Marion reached up and brushed Jesse's hair away to look up into his intense brown eyes. Soon they both kissed and hugged once more, forever enjoying the moment that would come to both the couple, and of Jack and Rose.

Jesse slowly makes his way back to the large house, with a slight limp, while Jack carried Rose bridal-style up the stairs. Inside Thomas and Milton were laughing and joking with each other, and Jon takes off his hat, before hanging it up the tree, and sighs deeply. Soon, the two brothers got up, after seeing their younger brother-in-law coming in, and they delved into a squabble as to who would help with Jesse's wounds. They continued to bicker in the kitchen, to get ice for Jesse's bruise, and who would be the one to apply it.

"You already shoulder rubbed him." Thomas says. "And you helped him out of the car."

"You were too scared back at that hotel. And you were too scared of him just now. I saw you." Milton fired back, shaking his head. "Scared of your own brother-in-law. Such nonsense."

Jesse shook his head, rolled his eyes, then carefully headed outside to do the work himself, while Marion grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He had never been in a position where people would fight over him, like he was some sort of prize that the winner would get. Henry puts his and Jesse's money in the room, then decides to share the wealth he had gotten from the Hockleys, despite what had happened.

Meanwhile Jesse will be heading to the hospital to get checked for any possible head injuries he sustained while he was held by Cal, and Jon will be driving him there, while both Marion and Fabrizio accompanied Jesse. Jack helps Anna prepare the food, and Rose helps set the table. Jesse and Marion were the last to enter the dining room, then found a place to sit, and Jack and Rose opposite of the newly-wed couple. Milton quickly got a chair and sat next to his younger sister, while Thomas nervously sat next to Jesse, and soon found himself staring intensely at his younger brother-in-law, and his heart hammered in his ears, and his mouth went dry; at his hair, his side profile, his slender neck, his slightly upturned nose...Jesse ran his hand over his hair, and tucked it behind his ear...Thomas shook his head, then turned his attention to the food that was going around to everyone. A prayer was made, first at Jesse and Marion, then at Rose and Jack, and the food, before everyone finally ate their meals again in almost two weeks, two weeks everyone had been worrying about Jesse's well-being and safety. There was finally laughter once more at the Almstead home, as everyone shares jokes, and their future was discussed, what will come out of it now that Jesse was back home once more, as he squeezed his wife.

...

At the hospital later that evening, the doctor examined Jesse's head, the bruise below his eye, and for a possible leg injury, for he was concerned that Jesse was limping.

"You are one lucky son of a gun there, son." the doctor says, as Fabrizio beams that he and the man sitting on the table had survived the _Titanic_ , and had survived the man that had held him.

"You really are lucky. That was some tragedy. I have heard all about it, and yet here you are, sitting on my exam table. You have no serious head injuries, though you might just have a headache, and thankfully, you leg is not broken. I will prescribe painkillers to help ease the pain a bit, but in the meantime, try to get some rest, and your wife here will take care of the rest." Marion blushes, then thanks the doctor, before hugging Jesse's neck and kissing him.

"Here, let me listen to your heart for a moment," the doctor says, placing the stethoscope under Jesse's shirt for the final time. "Well, everything is in order. Your heart rate is fine. Your breathing is also normal for someone your age. Well, you go on and take care of yourselves." The doctor leaves everyone, and Jesse buttons back his shirt. Fabrizio places his head on Jesse's shoulder as he wept silently, glad his friend was back. He tried to shake the feeling that he had nearly died in Cal's clutches, and might have came after Rose at last. Marion also hugs Fabrizio, as he began to cry harder now. He knew he will never get to have the same experiences as Jack and Jesse, as Helga had gone down with the ship. Fabrizio wipes his eyes, as a future in America holds many promises, including a chance at a new love once again.

Jesse slowly limps to the hospital pharmacy, while behind the counter, a pharmacist awaited Jesse. He picks up his pain medications for his small headache and a sore leg. Marion wraps her arms around Jesse's waist as they make their way out of the hospital, and they lock lips with each other. Snow began to fall lightly as Jesse wraps his arms around his wife, and before long they are engaged in a long kiss.

Fabrizio and Jon watched the newly-wed couple finished their kissing before making their way to the car, as if finishing where they had left off before Jesse was hauled away by Cal. The couple gets in the back seat, with Fabrizio taking the wheel and Jon in the passenger seat, and they go back to the Almstead home.

The snowfall began to subside as the men arrived back at the house. Fabrizio's leg nearly cramps as he gets out of the car, and out of nowhere a snowball flies past as Jesse helps Marion out of the car. Everyone begins throwing snowballs at one another, and laughing, as Fabrizio slips before Jon dumps snow on him. Marion pummels her husband with a lightly packed snowball as he was beginning to turn around, and Jesse hurls snow as it fell apart, and they both laughed. Jack and Rose also joined in the laughter, including little Jack, as Jessica tries to coax her son to put on his jacket. Meanwhile, Milton gently nudges Thomas' ribs, who was staring intently at his younger brother-in-law.

"You're doing that thing again, boyo." he told his brother. Thomas shook his head.

"I still can't believe our sister married that...that-" Thomas gestured, then pointed at Jesse, for he was at a loss for words. He also couldn't help himself staring at Jesse's beauty, and wrapping his head on why their sister married him. He shook his head once more.

"Just let it go. He'll make a perfect father, and a ranch hand someday." Milton says, pulling onto his suspenders. "Besides, it's nice to have something for a change this time. Now, where did I put my hat?" They both watch on as Jesse ran his hand through his hair, then he looked up at his older brother-in-laws at the porch. He gave a small smile, which Milton thought he could see Thomas blush. He knew his older brother was quite intimidated by beautiful people, and oftentimes was very shy around Rose, and nervous around Jack, and especially to Jesse.

Eventually, everyone was tired from the laughing and frolicking in the snow, and Marion flings herself on the snow, as she makes a snow angel, then writes Jesse's name next to the angel. With a yawn Jesse carefully picks up and carries his tired nephew back into the house, as he also yawned and slowly drifts to sleep on his uncle's strong shoulder, with Marion following right behind her husband. Jack and Rose bring up the rear, holding hands before locking lips with each other on the porch. Everyone had gone inside at this point, as Jack puts his hand around Rose's neck before going in for another long kiss. He gently rubs Rose's big baby bulge, then walks behind her, hands wrapped around her stomach, as they make their way back inside the warm house. Upstairs, Jesse groaned as he flopped on the bed, face down, his face buried in the pillows and sheets while his wife got ready for bed, as he was clearly tired from the ordeal of being held captive. Little Jack was already asleep in his little bed. Marion soon turned off the light, then carefully walked back to the bed and at the same time she could hear Jesse turning to lay on his back, while he blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the now dimly lit room. They both shared a passionate kiss, before finally falling asleep.

Jack tries to look for Jesse.

"He's gone up to bed, with his wife." Mr. Highland says, as he puts his whisky glass down, then holds his wife. He had been watching his son-in-law kissing his daughter many times, and he thought he'd try one of Jesse's signature moves on his wife. He gently pushes Mrs. Highland's hair away from her ear, and she giggles.

"Oh, Frank." She laughs, as she turns to her husband and plants him a big kiss on his lips. Jack lightly tickles Rose's belly before going in for a kiss, then proceeds to turn in for the night themselves. The Almsteads, Highlands, Mr. Williams and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater were the only members in the living room, as they engaged in a card game of sorts, and turning the living room into an impromptu _Titanic_ -style smoke room, complete with drinks, cards, and cigarettes.

Jesse and Marion were fast asleep in their rooms, with little Jack in his little bed that Jon brought him to sleep with his uncle and aunt. He liked Eric, but he was too busy with work and often tired to play, so Jesse is his favorite, as he was always energetic. In the next room, Jack and Rose were beginning to tuck in, as Jack turns out the lights, then making his way to the bed. They were both glad that Cal will no longer be following them. Eric was given a new job at Mr. Highland's mine office there in Pittsburgh, after resigning from Caledon Hockley, and he was to start in the morning. Fabrizio slept with Eric, as he too, will leaving back to the southwest and return to his foundation job.

Outside the house, the clouds break to reveal the starry sky as everyone finally goes to bed for the night.


	70. Chapter 69: A New Beginning

Chapter 69

 _A/N: From here on out, we focus once more on our star characters once more, as our other characters head back out west._

January 5, 1913

Rose wakes up before Jack, as she begins to stretch, then looks at Jack's beautiful face, his hair hanging in front of his forehead. Jack slowly turns around, as he was beginning to wake up. He sits up on the bed, then strokes Rose's hair as she tries to sit up with difficulty. Jack rubs Rose's stomach, and Rose's hand meets his there.

"Jack, it's almost time. I can feel it. The baby wants to come." Rose says, as she tries once more to carefully sit up on the bed. Jack's eyes were tearing up, then kisses Rose with as much passion since the day they were in the cargo hold. He looks at Rose, as he gently pats her stomach. Rose winces as she tries once again to sit up, and to swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to be okay, Rose?" Jack asks, with a little concern.

"It's going to be fine, it's my back." Rose says, then rubs her back. Jack massages her shoulders.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes_." Jack quietly sings, then carefully leans forward, brushing his cheeks against Rose's. Rose looks up, then kisses Jack lightly. Soon, the smells of breakfast waft over to their room.

"Auntie Mary-ann, uncle Dessy, are you awake yet? Mommy says get up." Jack yells excitedly from the next room, followed by the sounds of a small fist banging on the door. Soon, they hear the tiny footsteps pound around the upstairs hallway towards the stairs.

"Just imagine. That will be Tommy soon," Jack smiles.

"Or Josephine." Rose kisses Jack once more, and Jack gently wraps his arms once more around Rose. He lays his chin on her shoulders, embracing her scent again. He runs his hands through her red curls, then slowly pulls her in close. The pain comes back again, and she winces. Jack slowly backs down.

"Sorry." he says.

"It's okay. Just hold me." Rose says. She clearly never wanted that moment to end. Her stomach began to growl then. With difficulty, Rose slowly sits back up again, with Jack helping her throughout. Both get themselves ready, then slowly makes their way down the stairs, before going into the kitchen.

...

After being awakened by their nephew, in the next room Jesse slowly gets out of bed, his hair was a huge mess as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Marion rolled over, then awoke, to a beautiful sight of her hot-mess of a husband, as he scratched his messy head, trying to see in the dimly lit room. Jesse stubbed his toe at the foot of the bed, and that really woke him up good. Marion quickly got out of bed, to help Jesse make his way to the bed, while holding tightly onto his waist. Jesse sat down on the bed, then looked up at his wife, one eye, while the other was completely obscured under his hair. Marion quickly gave her husband a tight hug again. She knew she was the luckiest girl to meet a man like Jesse, while her friends and brothers were in a shock that she married someone who was completely different. Marion gently pushed Jesse back down onto the bed, then kissed him as she played with her husband's soft, thick and messy hair, then did her best to spread his messy hair again. A door was heard gently closing in another room next to them, and the smells of breakfast soon wafted to the newly-weds.

Jessica was standing over a pot of oatmeal, while Anna made eggs and sausage. Mr. Williams is in his usual pose, reading the newspaper, then complains that there isn't any news that is worth reading, even for a large city as Pittsburgh. He sips his coffee, before returning back to the paper. Little Jack plays with his toy cars on the table, among the madness that surrounds it. Mr. Highland chuckles at an article in the paper Henry was reading, as he gives Frank an eyebrow raise. He folds over the paper to see what was the funny matter Mr. Highland was making. The ad showed provocative women showing in a Pittsburgh theatre, and Henry gives Frank a disapproving stare, and shakes his head, before going back to his usual news, while Mrs. Highland angrily nudges her husband in the shoulder. Jack saw what Frank was actually chuckling about. There was a circus rolling into town, and that gave him an idea.

Jesse and Marion were the last to enter the kitchen. Jesse yawned once more as he rubbed his eyes again, while Marion was trying to tame his wild hair. He bent down a bit to give her a kiss.

"Where's Fabri?" Jack asked.

"He went back to the house early this morning." Jesse says, as he began to stretch. Both Fabrizio and Jon had left early to drop off Eric at his new employment with Thomas and his father's office in downtown Pittsburgh, and later on he took the train back to New York, while Fabrizio headed back to Albuquerque, as he needed to return to work later in the week.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Jessica hugs her brother.

"The best I've had in a week." Jesse was finally glad to be back in a bed. The week he was held in captivity he had nothing but cold concrete floors or sitting in chairs, tied up while Cal was clearly enjoying what he was doing to him. That past is now behind him, as he now wanted to focus more on his and Marion's future. Rose gave Jesse a peck on his cheek, and Jack squeezes his shoulders. Jesse walks to the counter to make some coffee, even though everyone had their fill of orange juice or tea. He opens the can, then looks inside.

"Hmm, no coffee." he says, looking into the metal coffee container, then he looks around. Everyone was content with the breakfast, as everyone sat back, and laughed as they patted their stomachs. He had assumed his father scooped out the remaining coffee grounds, as he smelled the aroma that hung in the kitchen.

...

Later in the day Mr. Williams got prepared to go back to New Mexico, while Jesse and Marion prepared to leave for Montpelier, to help with his father-in-law's farm, and it would be Jesse's first time to another state. Rose, Jack and Ruth decided to go back to New York and stay with Jessica and her son. Marion tearfully hugged her parents for the final time, then Jesse hugged them. Mr. Highland gave Jesse a tight squeeze, before letting go of his son-in-law. Hr. Highland hugged his daughter for the last time, then whispered in her ear.

"Take good care of your 'wife' there." he joked about Jesse's appearance, while thumbing over to Jesse's direction, then looked at his daughter and son-in-law for the last time. Marion blushed, then wiped away a tear, before she met her husband near the door. Frank turned his attention to Henry, then told him he'll try to make a visit sometime in the future to visit the beautiful state of New Mexico, and to visit his business there as well, even though Henry told the man his son now owned the business.

Jon's father drove everyone to the train depot, where they all embraced for the last time before they parted their ways. Jack cried softly that he'll be leaving his friend/brother, even though he'll be staying with his older sister and her young son back in New York, while Rose tearfully hugged her friend for the last time, even though they'll be meeting later.

Meanwhile, Henry and Ruth were showing fondness toward each other, and had grown close with each other since Jesse's daring rescue from Caledon Hockley, while Rose and Jesse looked on, perplexed. Nonetheless, they hugged before boarding the trains, and Ruth telling Henry she'll see him soon. The trains begin to whistle, then let out steam, as they prepare to take their passengers to their intended destinations. Little Jack squeezed his uncle for the last time before departing, and Jessica hugged her brother, then told him to eat lots, to try to gain some weight as best he could.

Jesse and Marion sat on one side of the train, while on the other train, Jack and Rose could see their friends, and Henry, all alone in one train, takes his seat across from one of the young couple. Jesse points to Marion where Jack and Rose were sitting, and sees Ruth taking her seat across from the couple as well. Little Jack sat between the couple, and Jessica sat next to Ruth. Jesse opened the window, despite the people's discomfort of the cold, and waved at the couple, his sister and Ruth, and lastly, his father. They waved as the train began to slowly pull in opposite directions, until they were met with people on the platform, who were waving to their loved ones as they departed from Pittsburgh. Jesse and Marion saw their father's train that was a little more crowded, as they assumed the passengers were heading to California, Arizona or other western states for a better life. Meanwhile Henry takes a look back towards the city of Pittsburgh as it became smaller, then they began to pass villages and farms, heading west. Jesse closes the window, then the cabin was warm again, as he and Marion headed east, to Montpelier.

...

Later that evening Marion slept next to her husband, while Jesse looked out the window, at the snow-covered fields. The sun had turned a bright orange hue as it set in the horizon. The thin clouds reflected the sun, turning the surrounding landscape into a bright orange, before transiting into purple, as the sky slowly gave way to a starry night. He turns to his wife, as she slept cozily on his arm, then he runs his hands through her dark hair, before giving her a soft kiss over her head. Then he puts his head next to hers, as the train continued through two states of Pennsylvania to New York, and to a small city of Albany, where they stopped for the night.

...

Jack, Rose, Ruth, and Jessica and her son disembarked the train in New York, after completely bypassing Philadelphia, as their route went through farms and villages. Jon met everyone at the station, with Jack helping him load their belongings in the car. He helps Rose into the car with difficulty, as she began to feel the baby kicking inside her getting more and more intense, as if she might be expecting soon. They arrived at the house as the sky filled with stars. The couple once again took Jesse's room, and Ruth will be sleeping in Jack's room. Jon prepared a quick meal of hot dogs and tea, and everyone gathered at the kitchen table.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Jon asks, as he slowly sips his tea, while little Jack brought out his toys from his room and began to play with them in the living room.

Rose gently patted her stomach as the baby grew inside her. Jack kisses her, then he told of his day of mostly watching farm animals eat in the snowy meadows as the train passed. A lump soon formed in his throat, as he began to miss his friends. Fabrizio is back in New Mexico, with Mr. Williams, while Jesse and Marion were in Vermont, helping out with the farm there. Ruth also began to miss Henry, of his charming ways, something Jessica never noticed with her father before. Rose had never inquired about the sack of money Jack had brought back since rescuing Jesse from Cal, until tonight.

Everyone had gotten ready for bed, and Jack and Rose got ready for bed as well. Rose pointed to the sack of money next to the foot of the bed.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. That was a gift of Cal. His father had died sometime while he had Jesse in his clutches. He couldn't let me refuse, as he told me I had a rough life since my parents died in that house fire. He also told me it's for the good of the baby," Jack rubs Rose's stomach. "And for the both of us. To start anew, as he won't be bothering us anymore. This is a chance for the both of us, and our baby, to start fresh, and we don't have to look behind our backs anymore. That past is behind us. Jesse's married to that most beautiful girl, and I want us to have the same feeling they have." Jack slowly pulls Rose from the bed, as he practices what they will be doing for their wedding night, which was already coming up fast now. Jack did not know what he will be wearing. Ruth was still in a tizzy with Rose's lavender colors, and she might be expecting her baby soon. They knew they were expecting a busy life now, but they will work things out.

Jack slowly places Rose back on the bed, as he got ready himself. He turned out the light, then whispered in the darkness.

"Where to, miss?"

"To the stars." Then they both kissed passionately, before going to sleep.


	71. Chapter 70: Surprise

Chapter 70

January 13, 1913

Their bodies were pressed together, as they kiss passionately, in the back seat of the Renault. Rose's hand goes up to the window, in the middle of their heated passion, as they kissed deeply. Jack had his jacket on top of them, as both of their hearts beat wildly, and they want more of each other. They eventually lay against each other, as they take a break and rest for a moment.

"You're trembling." Rose whispers.

"I'm okay." Jack says, as he lowers his head on Rose's chest. His hair matted from the passionate sweating bliss. "I can hear your heart beating."

Rose suddenly notices the temperature in the car dropping, and she could see their breaths. She began to shiver, as she tries to get closer to Jack, but he was too cold. The lights suddenly go out, and to her horror, she sees giant waves of water crashing towards them. The car is knocked over on its side, as it throws around its treasured possessions inside. The glass shatters, sending in a rush of cold salty water against the couple as they tried to seek refuge from the rising water, but none could be found. Their naked bodies begin to freeze from the sudden shock of cold water, and the water begins to mix with their blood.

"Rose!" was all she could hear, but could not make where the sound was coming from. They try, even though their bodies were in shock from the cold water hitting them, to put their clothes back on. To their horror, the car slips through the hull of the ship, as the ship makes horrible noises of metal tearing, sounds of thunder as the ship tears itself in two. The car slowly sinks, as Jack tries to fight his way out of the thing, and Rose trying desperately to follow him.

Eventually, they make it out, but the ship wasn't done with them just yet. The stern implodes, then it sinks faster, as it tries to take Jack down with it. Jack desperately tries to get ahold of Rose, but he loses her, as he fights the suction generated from the stern's sudden implosion, now free falling faster into the depths of the Atlantic. Rose shuts her eyes, as her body is completely numb from the shock of the cold, and the cuts from trying to escape from the mangled car and ship.

When she opens her eyes, she sees everyone around, in desperate screams and cries of souls trying to survive the frigid night. Rose tries to call for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. A man suddenly pushes her under, as he struggles to stay afloat, and uses Rose as she was his floatation device.

"Get off her! Get off her!" Jack suddenly appears, before punching out the man. He holds on to Rose. "Swim, Rose! I need you to swim." They swam to a floating piece of wreckage, and puts Rose on it first, then he tried to climb on, but ended up nearly swamping them, so he's in the water, knowing fate will claim him.

As the cries for help began to subside, both Jack and Rose cling to each other, and Jack is barely conscious. This is about the time a rescue boat came, as the sounds of someone yelling if anyone around them were alive. The sounds of the water were lapping at the couple, as Rose makes her pleas to wake up Jack.

"Jack!" Rose tries to shake Jack awake. "Jack, please."

Jack doesn't respond, and she knew the worst, as her heart began to sink. The boats came and went, and Jack dies from the exposure and hypothermia. He's become cold, pale, and very lifeless. She tries to cry, as she will no longer see those blue eyes, hear his wonderful laugh, but the pain of losing him is too much for her. Rose tries to let go of the frozen grip, instead it disturbs Jack's frozen, lifeless body, and he slowly sinks into the darkness.

"I'll never let go…" she sadly kisses his hand, then let's go, as he disappears beneath the surface.

...

Rose's eyes flung open, she's breathing very hard and was sweating from the ordeal. She turns to her side, and her heart soars in happiness. Jack was sleeping peacefully and soundlessly next to her, warm and snuggly under the covers. She also realizes she had been crying, as her hands slowly goes to her eyes and began rubbing them. The covers around them have been rumpled and despite what has happened, Jack had somehow remained asleep throughout the ordeal.

That dream felt so real, like it had happened just recently, even though January was almost ever, and they had just entered the new year, and the anniversary of the sinking is approaching. Rose couldn't sleep anymore, and she slowly creeps over the side of the bed. She uses the nightstand by the bed to lift herself, and slowly trudges to the door.

Jessica is awakened to the sounds of someone shuffling about around the house, and she tries to shake Jon awake.

"Honey, I think someone is in our home." Jon moans, as he tries to turn over. Jessica continually shakes, until he groggily wakes up. He sits up, then yawns, as he tries to get his eyes to adjust for the complete darkness. He goes to the closet to look for a blunt object, then carefully makes his way to the bedroom entrance. Slowly he makes his way to the stairs, until he could see a light that is visible downstairs. Jon readies his object, then slowly proceeds down the stairs. He could hear bottles and glasses being rattled as he cautiously approaches the kitchen. He slowly rounds the wall, until he is shocked to see Rose, sitting at the table, as she was pouring herself a glass of milk. Turning red with embarrassment, Jon lowers his stick.

"Rose… I-I" Jon stammers, as Rose looks up, and slowly pushes her disheveled red curls away from her face. Jessica soon follows.

"What's going on? Were you going to hit her with that?" Jessica asks, with a little surprised expression on her face, as she sees something in her husband's hand. Jon turned even redder.

"No, but you said there's someone poking around…and I thought-boy, is my face red tonight-" Jon stammers more, before managing an awkward chuckle. There was a moment of awkward silence, as the minutes ticked on. Rose begins to chuckle, then everyone laughed at how everyone was caught up in the silliness. Rose forgave Jon, and apologized that she frightened everyone. Jon went back to bed, while Jessica stayed down. She warmed up Rose's milk, as she sat there, hands cupped in front of her. She felt if she was caught in a déjà vu once more.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Jessica asks. Rose shakes her head. "Which part of the journey did you dream about?" Rose looks up, surprised she had asked her that. She answers back, as she turns red.

"Jack and I were in the cargo hold-"

"And made love." Rose looks up, as she turns even more redder. Jessica pointed to Rose's bulging stomach, and smiled. "It's been a little over nine months now since you two showed gratitude to each other. Now you are going to do the same for your child. By the way, have you thought about names?"

"Well, we were thinking of Cora or Josephine for a girl, or Tommy or even like your brother Jesse for a boy, but we haven't had something to go by." Rose sighs, as she sits back in her chair once more. Jessica hands her the warm milk, and Rose sips, careful she didn't burn her tongue again. They sat in silence, until the sun began to rise over the building in front of their house. Ruth came down from her room, as she was greeted by Jessica and Rose sitting at the table. She makes her way back to the living room, pulling out something from the bookshelf, then goes back to the kitchen.

Ruth sits down, then opening a bridal magazine in front of Rose. Rose began to roll her eyes once more, like she did back at the farm house. She couldn't believe her mother had brought the things from the farm house, after she thought she had hidden them completely.

"Now, Rose. I think this dress would look very lovely on you." says Ruth, as she began to flip the pages of the magazine. This was one of the reasons Rose ran away from; the constant planning with Cal, her mother's opinions, but of course she was to be thrust to a man she would never get any love from. Ruth was insisting that the dresses should be the fanciest, and of course, the most expensive she could ever buy. Jessica rolls her eyes, and Rose notices her immediate disgust, as she cracks a small smile. Ruth points to a large, frilly, and possibly the most expensive dress that she laid her eyes on. All Rose wanted was just a simple wedding plan, just like Jesse and Marion's, and small number of guests. Even what family she has was just fine for her, as she wanted nothing extravagant.

"Mother, it's too frilly. That will make my shoulders look big, and it's much too expensive."

"Now Rose. This is your wedding day we're talking about. You should be beautiful."

"She will be beautiful, Mrs. Bukater. It's just that it should be something that she picks." Jessica insists.

"I'm just saying the wedding is the most important day of a woman's life and that she should be as beautiful as she can."

"Mother, there's more to life than just a simple wedding." Rose pats her baby bump. "I think the birth of the child is way more important than just a fancy party that comes with a cake at the end."

Jon comes down the stairs once more, as he puts on a jacket. He enters the kitchen, then grabs a simple snack from the cupboard.

"Bye honey. See you tonight." he says, before kissing Jessica and leaving for work. Rose tried to imagine Jack, getting ready every morning for work, kissing her and their child, then leaving the house in a whim. She heard the car start outside, then puttering before a backfiring was heard. The car started again, finally leaving the house. Meanwhile Jack slowly came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawned, while he was holding onto a small teddy bear by its arm. He arrived in the kitchen, then places the bear on the table, before he climbed onto the chair himself.

"Morning, Mommy." Jack yawned once more, though he looked a bit more sleepy, clearly awaken from the commotion, and his father's car.

"Morning honey. Your juice is right here." Jessica points to a small glass on the sink counter, while she washes her hands, to prepare the morning breakfast.

"Have you thought about where to put your son in an educational institution?" Ruth asked, watching the tot carefully place the juice on the table with both hands, next to his small bear, then he carefully sat up in his chair again, while Rose glared at her mother. Ruth didn't take notice, as she was still watching the young tot.

"We have, possibly in a school here in New York. Jon can pay for his education, and he can be close to home." Jessica says, though she clearly could tell Jack wanted to be with his uncle, but she didn't want to put him in that boarding school, ever.

"I don't want to intrude about where you should take you boy, but you should take him to Philadelphia." Ruth sighed, but that's the only place she could think of for a quality education, especially for young Jack's age. "There's a nice school there; my late husband attended this prestigious school when he was younger. He can go there, if he'd like to. I don't think Mr. Hockley will recognize him in any way. I know the headmaster there. I'm sure he'll help you both in any way." she assured the nervous mother. Jessica gave it a long thought, then looked over at her young son. Jack had finished his juice, then places the glass on the table, with both hands again, then grabbed his bear to play in the living room. Jessica gave it more consideration, then decided to talk to her husband when he came home from work later that evening.

...

During the next week or so Jack, Rose, Ruth and Jessica all sat in the living room as they go over the wedding plans, who to invite, all in reminiscence of Jesse and Marion's wedding plans. Jessica called the hotel back in Albuquerque to send a message to the Williams home. She sometimes wished her father's house had a telephone, but she knew her father would be against it, as he was a stubborn man himself. She had hoped Marion's dress was still in decent shape since Jesse's kidnapping, but Ruth insists they should keep shopping for dresses, have the cake tasting done, and for Jack, looking for tuxedoes. Jack wanted what Jesse was wearing, but it was badly beaten from Cal's tortures, and Jesse got rid of it as soon as he changed out of it. And from the looks of it, it would be a little bit small for Jack, as Jesse had a thinner frame.

…

While they were at the house, flipping through magazines, Rose felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She began to sit in a chair when she felt the contractions in her abdomen. Jack came in from the stairs, as he awaited breakfast. He was greeted by Rose's smile.

"It's time." she says. Jack looks at her, then he started crying. He hugged Rose, while Jessica frantically searched the bathroom for anything to use while Rose was transported to the hospital. Jon got the car ready, then he and Jack slowly and carefully helped Rose down the porch and into the car. Jack comforted her throughout the trip, while Jessica also got in with Jon, leaving Ruth and little Jack back at the house.

At St. Vincent's Hospital, a nurse brings out a wheelchair for Rose, and Jack is told to stay back as she is wheeled into a room. Jack kisses her before she and the nurse disappears in the hospital. A doctor comes out, and instantly recognizes Jack.

"My miracle patient!" he shakes Jack's hand, then congratulated him that his 'wife' is pregnant with his child. Jack was ready to confront the doctor, but Jon and Jessica gave him a look that things must remain where they were, as for now Jack and Rose were married, until they can get it done legally.

…

January 27, 1913

Later that evening Rose had given birth to a healthy baby boy, while Jack had tears pouring from his eyes. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The pains of the labor, and carrying this baby for a little over nine months since _Titanic_ was rewarding. Rose was in the bed, and Jack sitting in the chair, as the baby cooed and cried softly. Soon, Jon and Jessica were allowed to come into the room to view Rose's beautiful baby boy, who looked exactly like his father; blond hair, blue eyes. Both Jack and Rose decided a name; Tommy Dawson. Jon earlier had gone back to the house to bring back Ruth and his son down to the hospital. Ruth was overjoyed that she was now a grandmother, while Jack cried and wished his parents were alive to witness this moment in his life.

"They're watching from above." Jon assures Jack, as he cried on Jon's shoulders. "And they're proud of you. They've watched their young son grow into a handsome young man he has become in front of them. No matter where you are, where you go on your journeys, they'll always be watching out for you." Jack hugs Jon, then Jessica gives Jack a big congratulatory hug as well, then going over to Rose, who was clearly tired from the ordeal, but nonetheless, she was very happy.

Things were finally looking up for the Dawson/Williams/Almstead and Bukater family, as they had welcomed a human into this world, from tragedy to happiness.


	72. Chapter 71: First Valentine

Chapter 71

February 5, 1913

It has been little over a week since Rose has given birth to a child, and is now recovering in the hospital while Jack came every now and then to visit both her and little son Tommy. Rose was tired still, but nonetheless cares for her little one as she lays on the hospital bed. The baby sleeps in her arms as Rose cuddles the child in her arms. Today Jack visits Rose the day before she is released from the hospital. He had prepared Jesse's room for them to live in. He spent most of his earnings from working in the Albuquerque marshal's office to pay for the baby items, and on refurbishing the room.

Jack held his baby in his arms for the first time, and felt happy for this child. He smiled, and had tears in his eyes as the baby cooed at his father. He looks over at Rose, as she smiled at him, then looks down back at his child. Tommy begins to fuss, and Jack handed him back to Rose, who began to breast-feed him. She later hands Tommy back to Jack, who tried to burp him, without success, until he threw up on Jack's shoulder. They both laughed, and Jack cleans his shirt after he hands Tommy back to his mother. He leans over, brushes Rose's hair from her forehead, and plants her a big kiss. Tommy tries to grab at his father's neck, and Jack kisses him as well, before leaving back to Jon's house in the cab. Rose cuddles Tommy before breast feeding him once more, before he falls asleep.

They arrived back at the house a few days later from the hospital, with Rose cuddling the baby, and Jack by her side, as he is carrying baby supplies they had gotten from the hospital. He carefully helps her up the stairs to the house, then he opens the door. Jessica leads them to their young son Jack's room, that Jack and Jon had hastily made into a nursery. Jack puts the supplies on the table that had doubled as a baby changing station, and helps Rose into a rocking chair. A toy squeaks, and Tommy began to fuss. Rose quickly rocks Tommy, and he slowly got quiet again. Jack leans down as he once again took a closer look at his son. He hugs Rose, as he is thankful for winning those tickets back at Southampton, which led him to be with the woman he loves, as he knew she had the potential to escape the social life she was trapped in.

With the birth of their beautiful baby boy, they still had that pressing matter to deal with; planning for their big day, and where to have it.

"Rose, what would you think we had a wedding on another ship?" Jack asks, putting a finger on his chin.

Rose looks up, as she was breast feeding Tommy. "Like which one?"

Jack thought long and hard, until it took him back to the day when he first met Jesse, back at the stern.

"Jesse had mentioned he was on a prior ship, the sister ship of _Titanic_. Maybe we can have our wedding there. I forgot what it was called-"

"You mean the _R.M.S. Olympic_?" Jack and Rose turned, to see Jessica entering the room, bringing in a tray of steaming hot tea and oatmeal to the couple.

Jack snaps his fingers, and his eyes go wide. "That's the one, and we can have our honeymoon as well, and hopefully Jesse and Marion will be on as well. Fabrizio will the best man. Rose, I know this will be a perfect-"

"Jack, I don't know. What if something happens again?" Rose was beginning to worry, as the sinking was still fresh in her memory. Friends, loved ones, Cora, Mr. Andrews, Trudy, even total strangers all had perished that night. Rose began to sob a little. Jack comforts her, as Jessica now holds Tommy, carefully bouncing him on her lap, like she has done when her son was around Tommy's age. Suddenly she hears something crash in the living room. Jack runs downstairs, only to see little Jack carrying on with his mischievous ways. He had broken a small vase from the bookshelf. Jessica and Rose came downstairs, and they also find Ruth who was still immersed in the bridal magazines in the kitchen.

"I should know. It's not being easy being a parent sometimes." Jessica sighs, knowing what the couple will be putting themselves through.

"It is going to be tough, but in the end it will be rewarding." Jack says, as he calms his 'nephew' as well. He takes him to Jesse's room, where he pulls out his own sketch pad from the top dresser, and let's little Jack have at it once more.

February 14, 1913

It was Valentine's Day, and Jack was grateful he stayed in New York as he began to look for items to send to Rose on this special day. He came across a shop, and inside carried the first Hallmark cards to be sold there. Jack looked through the cards, hoping something would spark his interests. He picked a couple, then a large bar of Hershey's chocolate, before paying for his purchases, then leaving the store. He called a cab to head back to the house, and he had a song in his head that he heard back at the store. He hummed the tune, as the driver took him to the house. They arrived at the house, and Jack paid the fare, before going up the steps to the house.

"Hello, I'm home." Jack called, as he hangs his hat on the tree, then takes off his coat and hangs that up as well. The house was quiet, save for the clock above the fireplace mantel, which was slowly crackling with dying embers. Jack scratches his head, then runs upstairs. The door to the nursery was open but no one was inside, as is Jesse's room. Even the master bedroom was empty. He ran downstairs to the kitchen, and he was greeted by dishes on the table, even some partial food still in the pans. He had a horrible feeling that something was wrong, as he tried to shake it off that feeling. Maybe Cal had changed his mind, and was really getting his Rose back. Jack had a sudden realization that the door wasn't locked when he arrived. He looked outside, and he breathed a sigh of relief the car was gone, but he couldn't shake the feeling still. He began to feel a bit paranoid, as he started to check the doors and windows for any signs of forced entry, but could not find any. Nor were any of the doors were picked. The only way he could calm his nerves was to have a little smoke. He runs to the bedroom, digging in the dresser, until he found his cigarettes. He went outside, beyond the picket fence, and took a drag. He began to worry about the whereabouts of his friends, and most importantly, Rose and his young son. Thoughts began to race through his mind.

 _Was she kidnapped?_

 _Was Jon carjacked?_

 _Accident?_

 _Had Cal found them?_

Jack tried to brush the thoughts away, until he took a long drag. He exhaled, as the smoke wafted along with the gentle breeze. He watched as the smoke finally disappears, then he felt sleepy. He took a long drag before he stepped out the cigarette, then going back into the house, to take a nap in the couch.

…

He awoke to the sounds of a car puttering in the drive, as Jack finally sits back up. He raced to the window, and was ecstatic everyone was back again. He races outside, until he notices something was wrong.

Cal emerged from the rear passenger door, along with that large man. He had Rose in a grip, as Cal held a gun next to her head. Jack's heart raced. He thought Cal wouldn't want to see them anymore. So why is he still here?

Cal sneered as he pulled the trigger. The shot goes off…

…

Jack awakes, panting and sweating. He sat back up in the couch he was napping in, then prepares to look outside, only to be greeted by everyone in the living room. Rose held a comforting hug as Jack began to cry. That dream looked real, and Rose was in real distress in that dream. Rose could feel Jack's wracking sobs as Jon, Jessica and Ruth talked amongst themselves of Jack's and Rose's upcoming wedding plans.

"I wanna hold the baby. I wanna hold the baby!" Little Jack complains.

"No, you're too little, you might drop him." Jessica tells her son, as he pouts, then tugs at Rose's dress for her approval of holding little Tommy.

"Aunty Rose, can I hold the baby?" Jack tries his best to put on a sad face, and grasps his hands outward. Rose takes hold of the child's hand, then tells him,

"Someday, when you're older. But like you mother says, you're too little. Here, you can hug your uncle." She leads younger Jack to older Jack. Jack looks up, teary-eyed and puffy, as he manages a smile. He brushes his hair, then picks up little Jack and places him on his knee, like Jesse had done many times. Jack hugs the boy like he was his own, as he continued to sob, like they were going to be the last time he will see them. Eventually Jack felt better, then he pokes the kid's stomach, as he had seen Jesse do it numerous times. The kid laughs, then hugs Jack for the last time, before running into Jesse's room for his toys.

Everyone was gushing over their first ever Valentine's cards as the family and couple gathered around the kitchen table. Rose and Jack shared their Hershey pieces, and Jon takes his wife to the living room, where he takes out a phonograph neither Jack nor Rose had ever seen, or noticed, out of the closet under the stairs. Jessica sets up the machine as Jon fiddles with the cylinder before starting the machine. It plays a classical music as Jon held out his hand, as Jessica blushes.

"Would you like to have this dance?" Jon asks, as Jessica takes his hand. They performed a slow dance as Jack held Rose's hip, and Rose holding Tommy. Jack sat cross-legged as he watches his parents dance, and Ruth tears up, as she had done many dances like Jon and Jessica were doing, with her late husband back at the Society. Soon, Jack and Rose joined in, adding a bit of twist to their own.

" _Come Josephine, my flying machine_ ," Jack sings, as he makes his own notes to the music. He closes his eyes, then puts his forehead oh Rose's head, as they sway to the music. Jon and Jessica kisses, while Jack leans forward and kisses his bride to be on her forehead.

By this time, little Jack was asleep on the carpet, and Rose began to change the baby for the night. Jon puts away the phonograph, and Jessica helps Ruth up the stairs, as everyone got ready for bed.

In Jesse's room, Jack turns out the lights, then jumps under the covers, as Rose laughs. Jack lightly tickles her, before going in for a kiss.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose." They kiss, before falling asleep, and dreaming happy dreams. To their bright future.


	73. Chapter 72: Planning For The Future

Chapter 72

February 20, 1913

Jack finally receives the telegram from Jesse and Marion congratulating them for their birth of their baby. Jesse also told that work at their shop was also beginning to pick up again, and he was getting offers to go back to Europe, but this time to go to a well-known engineering school there in Germany, with all expenses paid, if he accepted a job there upon completion of his studies. Marion also wanted a honeymoon, so he would be going there first, and Santa Monica would come later. Jack congratulated Jesse back, as he sent a telegram to his way. He also stated they were going out for dress shopping for Rose, and possibly have the wedding on the _Olympic_. He sent the telegram from the train depot, as he wondered what the southwest would be like, as he began to wonder where to live, Albuquerque or Chippewa Falls. Or possibly, in California, near the pier. He remembered Rose wanting to become an actress, as he weighed the pros and cons of each cities until he decided he move back to his childhood home. He would spend some of the money Cal had given him to build his house, and he wanted Fabrizio and Jesse to help with the house construction.

The following week the entire family were in the downtown section of New York, as Rose tried in vain to look for her perfect wedding dresses, and her mother specifically had said no lavender, even though Rose had looked at the dress in the boutique with hungry eyes. She longed to buy the dress, while Jack and Jon were in the other side of town, looking for tuxedoes Jack could wear for his wedding. Jon decided to take the day off to help with the couples' special occasion planning, since Jesse and Marion's wedding. He fixed Jack's suit as he looks into the mirror, admiring himself, before tugging down at the jacket, which felt a bit tight on him. The clerk goes for another jacket, as Jack adjusts his tie. In the end Jack bought two tuxedoes, and he wanted to buy Rose's wedding ring at the nearby Tiffany & Company. He wondered how Rose's dress shopping had came along, as he had more success buying his clothes.

They entered the specialty shop, filled with dishes, jewelry, and other household items. Jack and Jon walked to the jewelry counter, as Jack looks in the display cases at the various rings. He looked at a small one that was encrusted with diamonds. The counterperson, thinking Jack would want to look at it even closer, pulls out the ring from the counter in a manner that he thinks he might lose it. He hands it to Jack, as he studies the ring. He also saw that the ring was gold, and encrusted throughout was diamonds, something he never saw up close before. He felt guilty, as he began to think about the money Cal had given to him, before he departed from their lives, after his father had passed on. He began to pull out the money, before he noticed an even simpler ring next to it. He hands the ring back, then points to the simple gold ring. The counter person takes the diamond-encrusted, puts it back, then pulls the simple gold band out, and Jack carefully inspects it even more. He looks into the band, as inside it was stamped 10k gold. The price was just about right for that weight of gold, and he paid for it. Jack was guilty he didn't get Rose a very special ring for her, but he knew his love meant far more than a piece of rock or precious metals.

Rose had even told him back on the bow, moments before the ship hit the iceberg, that he had all the love he could offer to Rose, and that she was most grateful for. He had given her everything that no amount of money would buy; respect, passion, care, and love, and that Cal would never take those away from them. She had also told him she doesn't care for all the possessions, money, or even power. She only wanted to be with him, even if they wound up somewhere in the streets or sleeping under bridges.

" _You jump, I jump, remember?_ "

Jack smiles, as the clerk hands him the small velvet box. He also looked at a necklace, but he shakes his head, as he only needed a ring for his bride to be. He finally catches up to Jon, who was looking at dishes and other household items, as he knew their anniversary was coming up.

They catch up to the women, as Rose was tired from walking, her shoes were killing her feet, and from carrying Tommy around. Jack quickly pocketed the ring as he helps Rose into the back seat of the car, while Jessica holds onto Tommy, before giving him back to Jack. Jessica herself was tired, after chasing around Jack, and once nearly broke a vase back at that boutique. Rose knew Jack was already done with his shopping, and she sighed sadly. Both Jessica and her son manages to squeeze with the couple in the back as Ruth took the front, and Jon drove everyone home. Jack cuddles Rose and Tommy as the family and Ruth finally head for home.

...

Ruth began formulating a plan on how to make Rose's dress after that fruitless search back at the boutique. For many months since she was back with her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, Ruth began buying threads and fabrics, as she kept it a secret from the family, except Jessica, who was lending a helping hand, and knew that this day was coming. Ruth knew her earthly possessions were now gone at this point, as is her home, so she knew she had to practice for being a seamstress sooner or later.

Ruth looked back at the wedding magazines to see if she needed any motivations to make her daughter a special dress. Meanwhile, Jack missed his friends very much, and wanted to see them again. He was hoping Jesse and Fabrizio would take some time off to help him build his dream house back in Chippewa Falls, to build upon his original that burned down from that tragic fire. And now was the perfect opportunity, as Ruth began adopting policies of Jesse's grandmother that Jack must not see the dress, nor must he hear it. The weather was also starting to become warmer, as March was just around the corner. Ruth gathered her supplies, then moved into Jesse's room, turning it into a full-fledged seamstress room. The door was now equipped with a lock, before Jack removed all his belongings, and with Jon before leaving work, he headed to the train station, ready to head west once more.

Jack sits in the train by his lonesome, his suitcase on the seat adjoining him. He remembered all the times he had traveled back and forth to and from New York, to Philadelphia, to Albuquerque, and even to Santa Monica and all points in-between for those memorable times he spent with his new friends. Now it felt like the journey back to Jesse was slow, as he was riding by himself. He closes his eyes as he drifts into a tearful dream, as he remembered the tearful goodnight kiss to Rose, as she slept with her mother in Jesse's room, then he kissed little Tommy, promising both they would have a forever home to go to. The next morning he embraced Jessica for the longest time, as they both cried, and he knew he and Rose had to make the best of these times, as soon, they will be parting ways. He cried the hardest as he hugged little Jack, as he and the kid had many memories since his arrival to the Almstead/Williams home, nearly a year now, and the two had been nearly inseparable since. Jack cried hard as Jon drove him to the train depot, to take him to the southwest for the last time. He will miss Fabrizio, as he found a stable employment in New Mexico, but the most he will miss is Jesse, as he had guided him and Rose throughout the tough ordeal with Caledon. Jack looks up, his tears falling as he looks out the window, to the growing meadows and plains as the train passes through small villages and towns on his way to St. Louis. Jack didn't send a telegram, as he wanted to make a surprise visit to the home.

...

February 25, 1913

Jack arrives to the farmhouse, in the unusually warm late February. He was grateful Jesse's coworker and family friend Tom had driven him to the house. He looked at the house, as it finally had gotten the remake it had desperately needed.

"They'll be back tonight." Tom says, as Jack thanks the man, before he disappeared behind a large brush. Jack walks up the porch, before trying the door. It was locked, and this one had a different lock, as it wouldn't be opened with a mere pick this time. Jack looks around, even though this was the only house for miles, for anyone who might be looking at what he was going to do next. He feels the top sill, then under the crudely made mat, until he saw a key. He puts it in the lock, then opens the door. He is greeted by the familiarity of the house once more, as he felt a pang of sadness overcome him. He tries to hold back his sobs, as he slowly makes his way throughout the house. He walks past the table, that Karl had built months prior, now containing a simple centerpiece on it.

Jack walks to Fabrizio's room, then he slowly looks through the room. The same room he had slept in with Rose and Ruth before the days leading to Jesse's wedding. He noticed there was a dresser next to the bed, with a kerosene lamp on it. He carefully goes through the drawers, as Fabrizio's clothes were neatly folded. He quietly closes the door, then makes his way to Jesse's room. He opened the door, before he flinched. Sleeping on the bed, was a beautiful Marion, as she had taken one of Jesse's coats and wrapped herself in it. Jack carefully tip toes around their room as he slowly makes his way to the dresser. Something catches his eye, then turns to it. Something sticks from the clutter, then Jack grabs it. It is a telegram, sent by one Mr. Smith, as Jack read the contents.

 _Jesse, my boy -Stop-_

 _I'd like to invite you back to Europe. With your wife, of course -Stop-_

 _Enclosed is your tickets aboard the the newly fitted_ R.M.S. Olympic _is already been paid for -Stop-_

 _She will set sail back to America, and you must be ready before March or April's departure -Stop-_

 _I'd like to take you to Belfast, where there will be an unnamed ship, related to_ Olympic _, being built -Stop-_

 _With regards,_

 _Mr Smith -Stop-_

Jack knew this was his big opportunity, as he wanted to have his marriage with Rose. Jack held the telegram close to his chest, until a rustling sound was heard, startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly stuffed the telegram back in the dresser, as Marion slowly wakes up. She rubs her eyes, then she was shocked. She nearly screamed, before she recognized the person standing was Jack. They both embraced, as they felt like they haven't seen each other in a long time, as tears came to her eyes. Jack slowly helps Marion out of the bed, while she wiped her tears, as she took a nap, and dreaming about what they were going to do at this point. Jack suggested that she and Jesse should take a honeymoon, as Marion already figured when Jesse received a telegram from someone that he was urgently needed back to Europe. They both hugged once more, before making their way to the large living room.

"Where's Rose?" Marion asks, as she prepares the pot-bellied stove and kettle.

"She's still back in New York, as her mother insisted I should not see her dress being made. I was hoping Jesse or Fabri were home…" Jack began to explain why he was there, that he needed his friends to build his house back in Chippewa Falls. Marion told Jack her husband was at work, and Fabrizio was somewhere down south, building homes and other structures as his coworkers had wanted him to be down there as well. She hugged him again, congratulating that he had a child with Rose. Marion began to prepare dinner, as her husband and his father would be arriving soon, when the sun slowly sets over the hilly horizon. Jack feeds the pot-bellied stove more wood, before he goes out to chop some more cords of wood.

...

Jesse, Jack, Marion and Mr. Williams had their fill of pot roast and beans, and there were plenty more in front of them. Jack notices Jesse had finally gained some weight, though not by much. Marion stared intently at her husband, while he groans as gets up, accidentally letting out a small burp while dusting off his vest from the crumbs, and some fell in between the vest and his shirt.

"That was a good meal. Now my stomach's hurting." He says, rubbing his flat stomach. Marion let out a laugh, while Jesse looked at her.

"Jesse's an excellent horseman, not like my sister's husband. You should've seen them back at the farm." Marion laughed.

"Why? What happened?" Jack asked.

"Its nothing. The man came from a more prestigious family from England. Somewhere in a smaller town. He thought he knew how to ride horses. Boy was he a big liar. He couldn't even do a basic feeding, though we almost fought, but in the end, he walked away, with tail between his legs." Jesse says, taking another bite of the pot roast.

"He couldn't live that down afterward. My sister had a good laugh about that." Marion laughed harder now. Jesse gently rubbed and kisses Marion's head before he goes to his room, and comes back with something in his hand. Jack looks surprised, and with a flick of his head Jesse hands him an envelope.

"The marshal deputy wanted me to give you this. Apparently, no one knew what had happened to you, as you simply disappeared without a trace. I think it was after Cal had barged in and you left the place, without informing anyone of your whereabouts." Jack was stunned beyond belief, as he hoped he would be under arrest for leaving his post. He had completely forgotten about it, until today.

"What's this?"

"Your pay." Jack takes the envelope, and was shocked at how much he had earned from the last time he was there. He hugs his friend, and cried, as Marion and Mr. Williams looked on. He announced when Fabrizio comes home, he and Jesse would go back to Chippewa Falls and build his house there, for Rose and his child. Marion gets up from her chair, to join her husband, as they headed to their room for the night, with Marion playfully twirling Jesse's hair. Jack looks at the check once more, as his future was looking better, and his optimism had gone up as well.

"Oh, Fabrizio will be back sometime this week." Jesse says, before he closes the door of his room. Jack smiles, as Mr. Williams clears the table, then puts the dishes on the counter, while the sounds of laughter came from Jesse's room. Finally, they turn in for the night, while a lone coyote howls in the distance. Jack sleeps in Fabrizio's room, as he dreams of being married to the girl he loves, on the _Olympic_ , and of starting a family, as he drifts into a deep sleep.


	74. Chapter 73: A Second Chance

Chapter 73

February 26, 1913

Rose slowly folds and carefully packs her new hand-made wedding dress into a suitcase, after she tried it on and had previewed it to everyone in the living room. Soon, her mother quietly knocks on the door. Little Tommy cooed on the bed as she turns around. Rose opened the door, letting her mother in the room. She quietly and slowly sits on the bed, hoping not to fuss her little grandson.

"I'd like to say I'm so sorry for what I have put you both through. There should be no excuse for my behavior. But I want you to know, I still love you very much, even though I may have slowly improved a lot over the months since the sinking, and it's almost a year since then, but Rose, I still have a lot to learn. A lot has been going on during that time, but I want you to know, I love you very much. I don't want to lose you like I lost your father. It's just that when I see you being happy and loved, I get envious and guilt floods over me that I never gave you the opportunity to give you all that while you were growing up. You were always given to nannies, who would guide you while you were growing up. And here you are, among the people who love you dearly and a man who respects and loves you more than I probably did. I'm proud of you, Rose. Very proud, as you ran away from that monster of a man who I failed to see for the first time around, and you had found someone who cares for you. I know this isn't the life I pictured you to be in, but I see you're very happy," Ruth silently weeps, as she gets out her handkerchief to dab her eyes, before continuing. "And I love for that…I also want part of that adventure you're being part of, as I was raised differently, and had hoped to raise you in a manner, but I guess I failed in that part as well. I know I should have made you happy, but I am an old woman, and also hope to do my best as a perfect grandmother…" She points at Tommy, who was starting to fall asleep.

Rose had tears in her eyes, mainly happy tears. She hugs her frail mother, as they both cried. Ruth was also laughing, a more happy laugh, something Rose had never heard from her. Then she knew. Her mother had fallen for Jesse's father, as she tried to hold back the feelings for her own father. Ruth looks into her daughter's green eyes, her husband's and her own father. Ruth knew sooner or later her daughter would be against her courting another man, something that would go against her father's wishes, and the betrayal. The two sat in silence, as Tommy's sounds were the only one in the room, and little Jack tearing up the place downstairs, while his mother tried to control her young son.

"Mother…" Rose finally breaks through the awkward silence.

"Yes, dear."

"Mother, please don't take this the wrong way, but…" Rose stammers, as she tries to find the right words.

"Is this about Jesse's father, Mr. Williams?"

Rose doesn't say anything, as she only nods and tears fell from her eyes again.

"Oh, my child." Ruth says, as she brings Rose in a comforting hug. "I thought this might be hard on you, after your father and pushing you to be married to someone who won't show affection or respect." Rose continues to sob, as Ruth began to slowly rock her daughter, as she has seen Trudy before after the news her father died in the study. The hug was a bit uncomfortable, as Ruth had never shown any warmth or comfort, but she tried her best, after watching Trudy so many times. She wipes Rose's tears from her cheeks, then hands her the handkerchief. Rose didn't care if the thing was a bit disgusting, after all, she is still her mother.

"I miss him too, dear. Not a day goes by without thinking about him. Even when I'm with Mr. Williams, I still see your father in that man; his warm smile, the twinkle he has in his eyes, his warm hugs; it's like we're young once more, when he courted me around that small town. When the _Titanic_ went down, a part of me was also lost, and that had changed me greatly. God has opened my eyes and made me realize that the disappearance of my beautiful daughter, has opened me even further to the possibilities of what life has to offer; more than money, power, fame. Now I know what true love is, after you went back for Mr. Dawson, and I also wanted that for myself. If it weren't for you and your father, I would be still on love with money. But now, that is no longer the case, as Mr. Williams is now with me, and that made me realize once more that life is too precious and you should spend it with those who you love the most. Please, understand I still love your father and I always will." Ruth hugs her daughter once more, as Rose remembered Jesse's grandfather, telling them their family history, and she realizes how they were much closer than they really were.

"You've just said one of Jack's philosophies." Rose sniffles, before managing a smile.

Ruth manages a small chuckle. "Maybe that Dawson boy is finally rubbing on me as well." She smiles once more.

"I love you, Mother, and thank you. Thank you for being there, even if have tried your best." Rose hugs her mother once more, before Tommy fusses behind them. Rose scoops up Tommy, and places the babe in her arms as she gently rocks him. Ruth was touched, as she watched her daughter grow into a woman, and the marriage with man she despised back on the ship, but she grew more fond of Jack after Christmas, when Jesse was kidnapped by the man she nearly put her daughter in danger of marrying to. She was also glad Jesse made it out of Cal's grasp and was back with his family. Ruth gets up from the bed, as Rose prepared to breastfeed Tommy. Before she made it to the door, she turns around.

"I love you very much, Rose. Just keep in mind, I'll always love your father. I am no longer looking for money, just someone to love and be respected, like your father had always been. I am very sorry I put you and Mr. Dawson in an awkward situation, and I see you're moving on from the madness that had happened since last year, and I want to put that behind. I now know what it's like to fall in love once more and that nothing matters except to those that are the closest to. I am now looking for a respectable and caring man, someone who can treat me like your father did and so much more."

Rose looks up, and she smiles at her mother once more. "It's all you need, Mother, all you ever need is love." she says, then turns her attention to Tommy.

"Indeed, and a man to tell you that you are beautiful, no matter what." Ruth says, as they both laugh, before Ruth gives Rose a kiss on her cheek, then leaving her and her infant son in privacy in Jesse's bedroom.

…

February 27, 1913

Jack, Jesse and Fabrizio were waiting for a train that would take them to Chippewa Falls, as well as a couple of men from Fabrizio's employment who wanted to join them, to help with the house construction. Jack was overjoyed, and the fact Jesse's father also gave him some money to start out with the materials he needed to build the house, for Rose and their child. The train whistled from the west as Jack looks at his new pocket watch he bought while back in New York.

"Train's a little late today." Jack says, as Jesse gives him a playful punch.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he says, as Fabrizio picks up his luggage. Jack was beginning to feel the sadness again that this would be the last time before he sees Jesse again, as he didn't want these times to end. The train stops at the platform, before letting out a breath of steam, then people began to file out of the cabins.

Before he left the house, Marion cried and kissed her husband, telling him to be safe and come home. Jesse told her things were going to be fine, as he hugged her for the last time. Jack, Fabrizio carried their luggage to the car, and Jesse was the last one to the car, as Jack managed to get his car running, before he tried to think of something to get his new-to-him ride back to Chippewa Falls.

They boarded the train, as does some people who were waiting at the platform. These train cars had regular seats, instead of the ones that had tables, as Jack and Fabrizio sat in front of Jesse, and he took the seat to himself. The cold winds began to give way to spring, as March had just started, and some people didn't bring any jackets with them. Jesse assumed these people came from California, Arizona, and headed for warmer climates like Texas.

"All aboard!" The conductor shouts, as last-minute stragglers rush to get on the train, before it left the platform. Jesse once again sees his familiar hometown being left behind as the train steams east. He sees his lone house in the far-off distance, a tiny speck among the sage brush, as the train crosses the mighty Rio Grande. The train runs through a meadow, as they behind the small town of Albuquerque, before making its way through the Sandia canyon. The train toots as it enters the forest, before ascending through the mountain.

Fabrizio takes off his jacket, then puts it on his head for a nap, while Jack looks out the window, at the passing landscape, then he cranes his head upward, as he sees jagged rocks in the peaks. Jack turns around behind him, and sees Jesse, head bobbing as he tried to stay awake. Eventually, he falls asleep, as he crosses his arms in front of him, his hair swaying as his head bobs up and down. Jack turns back around, and sees people around him, either sleeping, or reading the paper to make the trip go by faster. Fabrizio was also in the same position as Jesse, his hat had fallen and was on his lap. Jack could also hear he was snoring slightly, even though the train clacked along the tracks. Jack decided that he too, will catch him some shut eye, for he had a long work ahead of him, and the upcoming marriage with Rose. He knew he had less than a month to prepare for the big day, and the honeymoon that would soon follow.

Jack knew he would be guilty, but he wanted to have the wedding one year after the tragedy of _Titanic_ , aboard the sister ship, the _R.M.S. Olympic_ , the same ship Jesse was very familiar with. He had plans on where to go for their honeymoon, mostly in and around Paris, the places he spent when he was a penniless artist just a year prior. He had all of one month to plan, and prepare, for their big day that is yet to come. He knew Jesse would be working back in Europe, for this Mr. Smith character, at least a week somewhere, as he hoped he would be in old _Paree_ as well, and have ideas for their honeymoon as well. Jack curled up, before going on a long, dream filled sleep, of Rose, and their bright future.


	75. Chapter 74: Building The Dream

Chapter 74

March 2, 1913

Jesse, Jack and Fabrizio laid down their belongings in the soft soil, then looked up. In front of the men stood Jack's old, charred remains of the house, blackened with soot, and severe water damage, as well as the unforgiving Wisconsin weathers had taken its toll on the weakened structure, and it was on the verge of collapsing. Despite the brisk afternoon Jesse took off his coat, laid it down next to their belongings, then ran up to the house, while Jack was too slow to grab ahold of his friend. With no choice, both Fabrizio and Jack went the other direction, and Jesse towards the front of the entrance.

Jesse carefully made his way up the steps to the porch. Despite his slender build he still had enough weight that pressed down on the blackened hardwood which creaked with each careful step he made. He made his way to the black abyss of the front door, which opened up to him like a giant yawn. Jesse pushed his hair back, then carefully peered inside the darkness, hoping that none of the structure was going to collapse. Soon, curiosity took the best of him, and he stepped inside, carefully.

"Jesse!" Jack yelled from behind, but Jesse wasn't listening, for he was too focused to what's going on around him.

"Jesse! Get back here! That house might collapse!" Jack shouted once more, horrified that the darkness swallowed his friend. Inside, Jesse carefully made his way, his hair falling over his eyes and face once more as he examined what looked like the living room, and nearly tripping over a piece of completely burnt late-19th century couch, or so it seemed to him. With his hair completely obscuring his right eye, Jesse looked around the fire-blackened room, as slowly, his curiosity was slowly going away, and that he found nothing of interest. Just as he was about to leave something caught his eye. Jesse pushed aside his hair, then walked up to a dresser that looked like it stood the test of the fire. On top of the dresser, among the ashes, was a charred remains of a photograph. Jesse could barely make out the very young couple and a young child in the picture, until it hit him. It was what was left of Jack's remaining memory, a young, happy couple, with their child. A pang of sadness slowly overcame Jesse, who began to put a hand to his mouth, to control his crying. He took a deep breath, then looked up towards the black ceiling, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He took a deep breath once more, then looked at the photograph for the final time. Pieces of the picture began falling away, blending in with the ashes at his feet, as if another memory began disappearing right in front of him, until it finally turned to ashes completely...

A few moments later, Jesse emerged from the darkness of the house, as a small smile played on his lips.

...

a couple days had passed, since their arrival to Chippewa Falls, that the group gathered their supplies and tools at the nearby millworks. Fabrizio was the leader of the group, because of his experience building houses in the southwest. Jack left Jesse as the designer of his new house, as Jesse and a couple other architects pondered over their drawing, the measurements, and how the final design should come out.

After Jack had the remains of the original house cleaned up and sent away, the new foundation for his house was laid out. Others were starting out the framework for the walls, others started on the wiring and plumbing of the house. Soon, the house was beginning to take shape, the skeleton being put up, and the rafters were soon to follow. Jack helped as much as he could, after he watched his friends and total strangers build his new house. Jack was surprised, as the house was nearly complete, and it was getting dark by the time the outer layers of the house were installed. Jack decided it was time to turn in for the night, as he invited his friends to stay at the small, local inn.

Jesse shakes, then fluffs his jacket, before laying down on the hardwood floor, and yawned as big as he could. Fabrizio had the couch, and Jack took the largest bed, then he heard Fabrizio and Jesse talk amongst each other, followed by the sounds of a paper rustling, and shared each other's laughter. He knew the reason all those people had came out and helped him; his father had worked at that mill, and when they heard his only son was alive all along, they decided to help out by building him a home. Jack hadn't told them the real reason, that he would be getting married soon, but he left that out, until it was time he brought Rose over to his new house. Jack turns in the bed, to look over at where Jesse was laying. He was already sound asleep, his hands clasped over his chest, and his small mouth was open, but no sound came. Each breath he made his hair slowly spill out and spread outward onto his jacket, away from his eyes and eyebrows, revealing his beautiful, youthful face and forehead once more (think: Jungkook). Meanwhile Fabrizio was reading a week-old paper he had brought from Albuquerque, just as Jesse had gone to sleep. He folded it up as quietly as he could, got up to turn out the lights, and soon went to sleep. Jack laid there for a few moments more, as he listened to Fabrizio's light snore, and peeked over the edge of the bed, as Jesse's chest barely moved. Jack slowly falls back in the bed, then slowly drifts to sleep.

...

March 11, 1913

The house was finally finished on the third day, and since the people knew Jack's father beforehand they held a house warming ceremony for Jack and his friends, as they brought various cookware, dishes and even furniture to finally start his life all over again. It truly was a fresh start, since the time he lost his parents, and starting out with a new one, with Rose and their son. Jack cried, as he embraced both Fabrizio and Jesse, and a few other men, as he thanked those who helped him build his future. Jack wanted to pay the men, but they told him that won't be necessary, as they're helping out the late Mr. Dawson's only son. One of the men gave Jack the keys to his new house, so that he can look inside, to see what they had done for him.

Inside, the living room was large, and more modern than the one Jon and Jessica lived in. A phonograph sat in one corner of the room, along with a large bookshelf. The kitchen was also large, and was among the first to have a refrigerator ever installed in a home. The oven was almost identical to the one at Jessica's home, and the table was a little large, with four chairs around it. Jack walks up to the refrigerator contraption, as he had never seen one before. He looks inside, and some food were stored in there. This house was indeed different than he had lived in before, but he was happy. It was also electricity and water ready, just that nothing was connected yet. Jack walks back to the living room, and sees a candle-stick style telephone he didn't notice the first time around. Jesse and Fabrizio came from behind, also taking in the new house they had helped build. Jack runs upstairs, to one of the four bedrooms, and runs in the first room he thought would be the master bedroom. A large bed greeted him in the middle of the room, and a dresser was right in front of it. He finds there is a bathroom in that same room, along with a large bathtub. There was also another bathroom down the hall, next to one of the smaller bedrooms, and a linen closet next to it. He had all sorts of plans for one of the rooms, one of which was to be Tommy's nursery soon, and the other two rooms if Jesse, Fabrizio or any other visitors who ever dropped by for an occasional visit.

Jack went outside, to a cheering crowd as the people made meals for everyone there. He walks over to the expansive Lake Wissota, which was located almost a few yards in front of the house, with Jesse and Fabrizio walking behind. He remembers his father taking him ice fishing at this lake when he was younger, and at one point the ice broke under him, sending him under, as the water nearly suffocated him, just like being back at the _Titanic_ , which was nearly a year now. Jack sobs, as he once again hugs Jesse and Fabrizio, and for the loss of his beloved parents, but he will cherish those memories for as long as he lived. The trio makes their way back, as they are given food, and beers to go along. Jesse never liked beers, or for that matter, smoking. One of the men accidentally mistakes Jesse for a female once more, before he turned completely red of embarrassment when his coworkers informed him that he was about to kiss a man, and one of the workers who helped with the construction. Everyone laughs, then shared amongst each other jokes and tales while everyone else ate their food, and joined in with the laughter, as it filled the afternoon.

...

Soon, it was time for everyone to leave, as the sun began to set, and the air grew cold. Jesse had already chopped some wood, and was bringing them inside the house, at the doorway, before he fed the fire with more wood. Jack thanked everyone who came out and helped him and his friends build the house. Fabrizio had to leave the next morning back to Albuquerque, along with his fellow workers who came with him, and Jesse. Jack sat in his new couch, as Jesse was crouched in front of the fireplace, poking at the fires with a stick, then throwing it in the fire. Soon, the house was warm and toasty, compared to being back in Albuquerque, at that farm house, with the potbellied stove providing the only heat and a source of cooking. Here, it was much better, like being back at his sister's place, only it felt newer, and modern. Fabrizio had brought one of the many kerosene lamps from the farm house, then places it on the table. Jack carefully poured the fluid in the reservoir, then lighting the string, as it gave off an even warm glow, complementing the fire in the fireplace. Jesse walks to the kitchen, as he had never seen a refrigerator as well. He kept food buried behind the house, with a little roof poking up from the ground, and acts as a basement of sorts, for storing food cold. He walks back to the living room, as Jack and Fabrizio were engaged in an impromptu poker game. Jack rolls up the cards before handing them to Jesse, to shuffle and deal the cards.

Jesse looks over his hand, while Fabrizio and Jack kept changing hands. Jack knew he had been beat back at Philadelphia, after he rescued Jesse from Cal, and hoped for a payback. As for Fabrizio, he felt like it had been awhile since he played poker, when he was beat by Eric.

"Hit me," Jesse says, as he puts down a couple of cards on the table. Fabrizio shoves a couple cards to Jesse, face down, before he continues with what was in his hands. Jack looks up at his two friends, as the kerosene lamp slowly diminishes. Despite the weak light Jesse could still see his hand, while Fabrizio scratches his head and adjusts his hat, and Jack adjusts himself in the chair.

"I'm out." Jesse says, as lays his cards face down, then puts his hands behind his head, as he tips his chair. Fabrizio and Jack were the only ones, as they looked at each other over the deck of cards. Fabrizio slides Jack another card, as he puts his card face down into the pile. They now look at each other intensely, to determine who might win the card game, when suddenly the lights turn out. The kerosene had burned most of its fuel, then Jesse determined it was time to turn in for the night. He also reminded Fabrizio to sleep as well, since he needed to leave first thing in the morning, and they had no car, and the train station was a distance away from the house. Jack was content in his new room, that he will be sharing with Rose. He felt lonely now that no one was with him for the night, just his friends, as they slept in separate rooms, and the bed was way too big than he realized. Fabrizio could be heard behind him, snoring up a storm, while Jesse slept with that quiet breathing. Jack laid there, as the moon began to filter through the curtains.

"I miss you, Rose." Jack says, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, before he pulled up his blankets to his chin, then he turned over and finally goes to sleep.

...

March 12, 1913

Jesse, Fabrizio, and Jack woke up early as Fabrizio needed to be at the train depot, and they must trek the nearly 4 miles to the depot. Jesse carried Fabrizio's luggage on his back, while Jack became worried he might injure his back. Jesse was already hurting, when a horse kicked his back, after he tried to break the horse in. They arrived at the depot, and both Fabrizio and Jack helps Jesse take the trunk off his back. Jesse was severely crouched over, then Fabrizio places his foot on his back, while Jack had his shoulders. Jesse knew this was going to hurt even more than that horse, as he braced himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, as Fabrizio and Jack both straightened Jesse. He heard his back crack, then collapsed on the platform. Jack knew his friend might be in serious trouble, as Jesse laid there, wincing in pain, and he tried to move. Jack finally gathers his courage to ask.

"I'm…al…right." was all he could squeak. He slowly squirmed, trying to alleviate the pain in his lower back. Both Fabrizio and Jack carefully stood Jesse back on his feet, then walked him around for a bit, as onlookers were stunned at what they were seeing in front of them. The train whistled, as it approached the depot. It came to a stop, then Jack hugged him for the last time, and hoped to see him when the _Olympic_ set sail from New York. Fabrizio squeezes Jesse as hard as he could, mainly to ease the pain from his back. Then he boarded, as the conductor yelled, "Chippewa Falls to Minneapolis! Chippewa Falls to Minneapolis!" Fabrizio thought he boarded the wrong train, then was relieved that it would continue on to Des Moines, Iowa later that evening, the same route they took earlier in the week. The train let out a whistle, then slowly pulls from the depot, with people waving before slowly scattering away, and Jack needed help with Jesse, as he hurt his back from carrying that bulky chest. Jack had his arm around Jesse's neck, despite the difficulty that he was slightly taller than he was, and Jesse the same. Eventually a man came up, with his horse cart. With Jack climbing into the wagon they carefully place Jesse in the cart, while another man came with a piece of heavy gunny sack from his general store, then carefully laying it on him as well. Jack knelt next to Jesse's side, as he watched him slowly drift off to sleep, from the motion of the wagon.

"Gee, son, don't you think he outta see a doctor?" the man asks worryingly, climbing onto his cart seat, then he lightly taps his horse with the lead rope.

"No, he'll be fine." Jack reassures him, then looked back at Jesse, who was sleeping peacefully. Jack's heart skips a beat, as he couldn't help but stare intently at Jesse's beautiful, delicate face; the glistening earrings from the sun; the silver shining brightly from his necklace that Marion gave him before the wedding; his graceful neck...A dimple appeared as he smacked his lips and swallowed... Jack shook his head, then swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

"Are you okay, son?" the man asks, clearly watching the whole thing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Jack says, then gives the man directions to his new house. Back at the house, the man and Jack carefully place Jesse in the same bed he slept in the night prior. Jack places blankets on him, while the man watches on by the door, and was chewing on a piece of wheat straw. The man soon steps out, and Jack followed, before turning back to his friend/brother once more, still sleeping peacefully and soundly under the covers. Once outside the man marvels at what Jack had in front of him.

"You got yourself quite a view here." He says, before he walks to the lake.

"This was once my father's place. I had that house rebuilt over the old place." Jack says, as he tried to hold back tears once more.

"Oohwee! Boy howdy! Look at this place! You are one lucky son of a gun. Are you sure you can take care of that boy?"

"Y-yeah. I can manage." Jack says, feeling a tear come.

"Now, you both be good, you hear? And you go on and take care of yourselves. And that boy." the man groans as he climbs up onto his cart seat. The horse neighs, then shakes its head, before return to eating whatever grass was on the ground.

"Okay, let's go, Princess." The man says, as he grabs the lead rope, then lightly taps the horse, before disappearing back to the town, as Jack watches on, his hands jammed in his pocket. Jack shakes his head to move a stray hair from his eyes, before going back to his house, and to take care of Jesse.


	76. Chapter 75: Brotherly Love

Chapter 75

March 17, 1913

It has been nearly a week, and Jesse was starting to feel much better, since the day he foolishly carried that bulky chest on his back. Jack had warned him about the dangers of carrying such a large item, much less Jesse's small body that could take an abuse from that infernal thing, but they had no choice, and Fabrizio didn't want to be late for the train. For the first two days, he was in an excruciating pain, so painful he couldn't leave the bed, much less move, and Jack had to play nurse and doctor during that time. Eventually he had to have the doctor visit the house to check up on Jesse, and hoped he didn't ruin his back in any way.

The doctor probes Jesse's back, then telling him how lucky he was that a disc was not disturbed. He then told Jack what he needed to do on his part, since he will be taking care of him. The doctor taught Jack how Jesse could use the bedpan for the first couple of days, followed by exercises to alleviate the pain from his lower back. After that, Jack performed massages on Jesse's back, after the doctor showed him how it was done. Jack was nervous for the first time, but since then he was comfortable like clockwork, massaging Jesse's back. The doctor had prescribed painkillers that Jack can go and pick up, which he did, and helped Jesse take them, along with his tea.

...

The second day of helping Jesse a local waterworks came to connect the rest of the plumbing to Jack's house, and later in the week an electrical company will finish wiring up the house to the infrastructure. Jack helped Jesse to the new bathroom, as the bedpan was too cumbersome. A worker from the waterworks just turned on the water, and Jesse was the first to flush the toilet in the Dawson home. He slowly makes his way to the sink, to wash his hands. This was like being back at Jessica and Jon's home, but unlike their bathroom, this bathroom was a tad large than theirs, and more light came, from the small window above the clawfoot bathtub.

Jack runs up the stairs, after thinking Jesse had fallen, as the muffled bumping sounds were heard. He sees Jesse, struggling to get down the stairs. Jack grabs Jesse's arm, then flings it over his shoulder, then helps him the rest of the way down the stairs. He leads Jesse to the couch, then carefully seats him next to the fireplace, then watched as he carefully stretched and yawned, before leaning his head back on the cushions. Jack sadly knew Jesse had a long recovery ahead of him, and he won't be able to do much.

Jesse looks up at him, reading his slight forlorn face, then says, "I have been worse, Jack. A horse kicked me when I was trying to break him in. I mistakenly walked behind him, and he kicked me, almost in the exact place, and put me in a fence. It took me over two weeks for me to recover, and my pain was unbearable during that first week. Compared to that, I am on a fast track to recovery. What took me weeks to recover, now only takes days, probably to the fact that doctor came in, and the advancements in medicine. That is what probably made me recover so fast. Just like surviving that ill-fated _Titanic_ , I can keep healing over time. Sure, the pain comes back, but with time, all wounds heal eventually." Jesse slowly leans forward, then with slight difficulty, he rubs his back while he tried to arch it at the same time. Jack tearfully looks at his beautiful friend, as he survived the wrath of Cal, the ship nearly killing him, and that awful night being exposed to the dangerous cold. Jack hugs him hard, then leans into his shoulder as he cried. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if Jesse died that night. Jack knew he wasn't a man of God since his parents died, but he knew, deep down that God had brought them all to be together, and that a sinking ship had brought them closer than ever, especially to Rose, and Jesse there. Jesse tried his best to put his arms around him, but he winced, as a sharp pain took ahold. Jack sat down next to Jesse, still hugging him, and crying softly.

After all these years, Jack now knew what it was like to finally have a younger brother, something he always wanted, and Jesse was indeed the right person for him. To laugh, to hug, to share thoughts, and to have brotherly fights with. He knew Jesse was completely different from all the people he was surrounded in, and he wanted to be part of that, ever since the day he saw Jesse, back at the docks of Southampton. Jack himself was always going with the wind, while he saw Jesse had a sense of direction, as if he knew where he was going with his life. He was a working man, but he always found time to play with his little nephew, even if he was a bit tired from a day's work. He was also very grateful he won that ticket, for if he didn't, he would still be a drifter and a penniless artist, and he would have never met the girl of his dreams, and he would still be without any guidance. He saw Jesse more of a guidance, to lead his life until he got ahold, and finally lift his wings and fly into the unknown. He also met Rose, and was happy, and in retrospect, he didn't have 'angels fly out of his 'arse'', the way Tommy told him. He was finally achieving his dreams, marrying the girl he loves, having his kid, and living the dream he had always wanted. He then snapped back to reality when a waterworks employee walks past a daydreaming Jack, and a sleeping Jesse, as they were still hugging each other. He sniffed, wondering what is that burning smell. Then he remembered he was cooking something! He slowly gets up from the couch, then carefully places Jesse's head on the cushions, before running to the kitchen.

"Aw sh-!" Jack yells, as he accidentally burns whatever he was cooking. The electrician peeks in, as Jack frantically puts out the smoldering pan. Meanwhile Jesse had awakened, after his head slipped from the cushion. He slowly gets up, with difficulty, before going to sit outside. Jack watches in horror, as he thought Jesse might fall over. He manages to make it to the door, then sits on the bench, as another electrician goes back in the house. Jesse looks over as he sees an operator working with a primitive tractor digging a trench where the waste water would go, then sees the modified Model T next to it. He assumed it belonged to the electrical company of Chippewa Falls. Jack looks out the door, as he was surprised the electrical company had arrived, to the detriment of the waterworks company. He also sees Jesse, seeing that this is first time in Chippewa Falls, and he sees the large lake once more. The sun was bright out, and Jesse decided to take a slow walk, to help alleviate his lower back, and to circulate his blood once more. Jack was worried, but he knew Jesse was also a fighter, like himself, and let him wander around his father's old property. Jack goes back inside, to prepare yet another meal, to replace the one he had burned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Rose was worried, as she had never heard from Jack, as two weeks had nearly gone by, and another two weeks was approaching, for the first departure of the _R.M.S. Olympic_ from New York, since the refitting, and it would be nearly a year since the disaster of the _R.M.S. Titanic_. She was standing in front of the stove, stirring potatoes, carrots and meat for a stew, as Jessica was cutting up a celery to put in the pot. Little Jack was with Ruth, as she read him a story, and practicing herself to be a nanny, since her arrival back in New York. She was also watching over Tommy, who was nestled in his little cradle. She led Jack to their room, formerly Jesse's, and he fell asleep on the bed. Ruth came down stairs, as she also wondered what has happened to Mr. Dawson, as she too never heard from him. Jessica was becoming worried once more, as her husband always came home empty-handed of any telegrams to see if her brother or Jack had sent them one, to let them know how things were on their end. It wasn't like her brother would just suddenly leave without telling them where he will be, and he had a business to run, and a wife to come home to. Jon came home, and finally had some telegrams everyone had been waiting for. He read the telegram, as he received it from his father-in-law.

" _Dear family. I forgot to write this telegram, as we are busy with work. Jesse, Fabrizio and Jack and a couple of Fabrizio's workers left for Chippewa Falls for a little construction work. They didn't say what, but they had said it might take them an upwards of a week or so_." Jon flips to another telegram, then continues reading, " _From Jack, I miss you always. My sweet Rose Pedal, and Tommy, but I want to start on a project that I have been wanting to do since we both met back on the_ Titanic _. I want us to build a future, in Chippewa Falls, to grow, and prosper. And Jesse there to guide us both. I hope to see you soon_."

Rose grabbed the paper from Jon's hands, then reread the paper, before holding it close to her chest. That was all she needed, to make sure Jack was safe, and that she didn't lose him, and that this wasn't some sort of a dream, where everything will be taken away, and she awakes back in Philadelphia, marrying Cal once and for all at the Society.

She is soon brought back to reality, as the time for the _Olympic_ boarding was near, and she wondered if Jack had the time to make it back to New York, in time to board the sister ship of the ill-fated _Titanic_. She had already known; Jack was building them a house, back in his childhood home, where they will be, to raise their child, and to prosper more as time went on. She also wanted Marion to be with her on this moment, and Jesse too, as well as Fabrizio. Jesse had known the ship more than anyone, as it was more than just a copy of _Titanic_ , and he had already known the ship's architect, as well as the captain. Rose was very excited, but also nervous at the same time, as the sinking was still very fresh in her mind. She tried to shake those thought from her head, and tried to fill it with happy moments, and hoped she and Jack would the first ones to be married on that ship, as she began to pack what she needed, when Ruth followed her to her room. Ruth makes her way to the dresser, and pulls out what money she had left over from her purse. Rose knew her mother was done with ship travel, and didn't want to be part of the crowd, but she knew she would miss out on their biggest day the couple would have for each other.

"Take it Rose." her mother insists.

"No, Mother, really. Jack's got it covered."

Ruth takes her daughter's hand, then puts the money there, before she closes it over.

"Let Jack save his money for other things. I want you to have a great time, and keep each other safe, no matter what happens. I know you're going to hate me for this, but take the first-class rooms. That money will cover everything you need."

"No, Mother, I really think…"

"It's too late. I want you both to have a great time on your marriage, and your honeymoon. Please, Rose. Your father will be proud." She brings her daughter in a hug, and Rose wept silently, as she still isn't sure if she should board the ship just yet. Rose finally made up her mind, then decided to telegram Jack so he can be prepared. In the meantime, she sent a telegram to Marion out in Albuquerque, but unbeknownst to Rose, Jesse had already fired one off from Chippewa Falls.

...

Back in Albuquerque, Marion was getting the large wooden chest ready, as she received a telegram from her husband to get ready for their upcoming honeymoon to Europe, as soon as he was done with work there. He told her to use the wooden chest to bring on board the _Olympic_ , and had told his wife not to worry about the ticket prices, as they were already covered, and they would be boarding as first-class passengers. Tom soon arrives to the house, as Marion packed her belongings in the wooden chest, then some of Jesse's clothes. Henry and Tom helped load the heavy box into the car, followed by Henry's belongings, as he was also called to another business trip back to Europe as well.

At the train depot, a conductor gets a couple of men to load the trunk into the train. Marion hugs her father-in-law, as tears were streaming from her eyes. She and Henry board the train, followed by the conductor yelling, "All aboard!"

"Take good care of the business. See you in about a month's time." Henry pats his friend, then tips his hat, before he boards the train, along with his daughter-in-law.

She opens the window, then pokes her head out, as she waves to Tom, who was standing on the platform, as he had a single tear roll down his cheek. The train departs as Marion continues to wave to Tom, along with other people, as they slowly disappears behind a cluster of buildings.

* * *

 _To Radio Free Death; this is a series of timeline events coupled with fiction. And this story is in continuous updates, there will be dialogues even after this story has been completed. Thanks for reviewing. All others are also welcomed to review or critique._


	77. Chapter 76: Jack's Secret

Chapter 76

March 24, 1913

Jesse carefully stretched his back in the couch, as per the doctor's careful request. The doctor places his hands on the young man as he guided Jesse how to stretch himself more. A week has since past that he had injured himself, and is now undergoing a sort of therapy session with the doctor, as Jack watched on. The pain in his lower back had improved, and he was able to return to his normal routine once more, although with less frequency now than he did before lugging around Fabrizio's chest on his back. Later, as the doctor left Jack's house, both Jack and Jesse swam in the lake that afternoon, where they splashed water at each other. Jack got out of the water first, before wrapping a towel on himself, then Jesse was the last one out.

"Cold!" Jesse yelped, as he quickly dried himself with the towel. He knew the water here was nothing compared to being out in the Atlantic, and that night made it even worse. Jesse shakes his hair, then Jack did the same, after watching his friend. With a towel wrapped around, Jesse sat on the log, as he puts on his pants, then his socks, before lacing up his shoes. He put a shirt on, then buttoning up his overshirt, before getting up from the log to adjust his belt. Jesse looks up, and sees Jack staring at him, contently. Jack shakes his head, before continuing to put on his shirt as well, and lastly, he tied his suspenders.

Jesse remembered what the ship looked like, before he boarded the _Titanic_ , when Jack asked him what it was like in there. The _Titanic_ had similar designs as on the _Olympic_ , although at the time it was a basic ship, while the _Titanic_ had more luxurious amenities, such as more restaurants, the B decks were enclosed, like one of the rooms Rose had stayed in before. He wasn't sure what it was like now, since he had heard the _Olympic_ and similar ships like it were being refitted, to prevent another disaster similar to the _Titanic._ Both ships had the Grand Staircase, and both were furnished similarly, and they had the same first-class staterooms, although Jesse preferred the _Titanic_ more, since it featured carpeted flooring than in the _Olympic_ , which had linoleum flooring. Jack was looking forward to being married to the girl of his dreams once and for all, and to do it on the ship he had never been on, and he hoped they would be the first to marry on the _R.M.S._ _Olympic_.

Jesse and Jack stood on the edge of the water, as they fished throughout the afternoon. They only managed to catch small fish, before they headed back inside. Jesse prepared the fish, as Jack looked in the newspapers that Fabrizio had left behind. Jesse removed the scales from the fish before he placed the skins on the pans, as they began to sizzle in the heavy grease. He puts the rest of the fish away in the new refrigerator, and returns to his cooking.

Jack spices his fish, then turns them over, before Jesse could say anything. Jack knew he needed some items from the general store, but Jesse had already gotten them, a day before, as he hiked nearly 5 miles to the general store, and had brought back some of the items he needed for that evening. Jack looks in his new refrigerator, and finds his beer in there, as Jesse grabs out his Coca Cola bottle from there. Jesse removes the fish from the stove, as Jack grabs his spicy one, and puts on his plate, then shakes his hand as he removed the fish that was still hot off the stove. Jesse grabs his plain fish, and puts it on his plate. He puts pepper on his fish, before taking a huge bite of the skin. Jack and Jesse ate their supper in silence, as crickets began their chirping outside. Jesse felt out of place, as he was many miles from his home in Albuquerque, and Chippewa Falls felt different than where he was used to. Jack lets out a belch, then they both laughed, as the place was too silent, and it had gotten dark outside.

Jesse sat outside, as the moon broke from between the clouds. He still had his bottle of Coca Cola, sitting next to him on the porch, next to the bench he sat in to recover from his back injury. Jack's heart beats faster, as he looks at Jesse, who was admiring the views of his surroundings in the moonlight. Jack turns out the lights in the living room, then breaking out the kerosene lamp for the living room. Jesse eventually goes back inside, before trying to find the deck of cards on the bookshelf. Jack prepares to turn in for the night, when he hears something being flipped, and realizes Jesse was playing cards by himself. He slowly makes his way down the stairs, and sees Jesse playing solitaire on the small table. Jack clears his throat, as Jesse looks behind him, and Jack comes down the stairs. He offered to play Jesse's card game, as he shuffled the deck, and made sure there was enough kerosene for the lamp this time. Jack looks over his hand, as Jesse slid a card, face down, and grabs another. Jesse peeks over his hand, as Jack sips a beer from a little cup. Jack puts down another card, and asks Jesse to hit him. Jesse hands him a card, then scratches his head. He began to wonder what was in Jesse's hand; what was going on in his mind, so he wouldn't be caught off guard once more. He looks over his hand, at Jesse, who had his hair slyly covering one eye.

"I'm in. Let's see your cards." Jesse shakes his head to move his hair away from his eyes, as he lays out his hand. Jack leans closer, then throws his cards on the table. Jesse takes a closer look, then smiles, as Jack became nervous. He didn't say what the actual game was, but he assumed he lost the poker game. Jesse goes up the stairs to turn out for the night, as Jack puts away the table and chair, before he goes to sleep for the night as well.

The crickets continue their chirping throughout the night, as Jack slowly wakes up sometime during the night. He lays there, as he folds his arms under his head, then looks up at the ceiling of his house. He had thought long and hard about Rose, and how he missed her; her scent, her body. Jack turns over, as he tried to go back to sleep once more. Finally, after what seemed like many hours of tossing and turning, he gets out of bed, then he fumbles his way through the darkened house, and nearly loses his balance at the top of the stairs. He grabs ahold of the banister, then slowly makes his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He turns on a light, then goes over to the counter for a cup, before putting it under the sink. He takes a huge gulp of water, before going for another cup of water, then puts the cup back on the counter. He turns out the light, as he makes his way back to the stairs. Along the way he stubs his toe on a table leg, then crashes down with it, cursing aloud, then his hands goes to his mouth, hoping he didn't wake anyone in the house. He rights the table, then goes to the stairs, holding once more to the banister, to help him guide his way back up. He goes back to his room, and lays on his bed once more, as he tried once more to go back to sleep. He noticed the house was _too_ quiet, and he began to wonder if Jesse was even in the house as well. He got a sudden, sad thought that this might truly be a dream after all; that Jesse really did perish back on the _Titanic_ , along with those lost souls who had also perished. Jack knew Jesse was truly one-of-a-kind, and that he would never find someone like him ever again. He slowly got out of bed once more, wipes his tears from his cheeks, took a deep breath, and musters all his strength to go to Jesse's room.

He slowly opens the door. The beautiful sight of Jesse laying there, not making a sound, as he slept peacefully, greeted him. Despite the room being a little cold Jack could see Jesse had his blanket rolled on top of his stomach, and the top part of his shirt was unbuttoned. Through the slightly open window the moon casts a soft gray-blue glow through the gently fluttering lace curtains as Jack slowly entered the room, by carefully tiptoeing his way to Jesse. He slowly sat on the opposite side of the bed, being extra careful; he didn't want to wake Jesse from his deep sleep, for he wanted to see Jesse's beautiful and youthful face by the moonlight. Jack could barely see the boy's chest heaving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, then he places his head on Jesse's chest, to listen to a slow, rhythmic beating of his heart. He sits back up, as he began to have butterflies in his stomach. He turns his attention back to Jesse, then takes a long, good look at his beautiful, delicate face, and his long, slender neck. Jack could see Jesse's unbuttoned shirt had shifted in a way so that it revealed his collar bone, and part of his shoulder, while a necklace was wrapped around his neck, then disappeared between his head and pillow.

Jack soon notices tiny details about Jesse, something he never noticed since they were back on the ship. In Jack's eyes, Jesse not only looked more feminine than ever, especially in his sleep, but that he could tell Jesse was well ahead of his time. His slender, slightly upturned nose, small mouth, cheekbones, earrings, perfectly shaped eyebrows, even his hair made Jesse look even more feminine, for Jack has never seen someone like him ever. Jack carefully rubs his fingers on the boy's long lashes, as Jesse moved about slightly, snorted loudly, then smacked his lips, before closing his mouth. Jack flinched, and quickly withdrew his hand. He began to do something he would never, ever dream of doing, but he had wanted to ever since he laid eyes on Jesse back at Southampton. He took Jesse's hand, his fingers interlocking with Jesse's firm, hard-working hands, then leaned over. With his other hand, he gently strokes the boy's face, before brushing his soft hair away from his forehead. With his blond hair brushing the sides of Jesse's cheeks, Jack plants a long, passionate kiss on Jesse's soft lips, as his heart beats even faster, and his head was spinning…

Jack wakes up, as the sun peaked through the curtains, and the sounds of birds chirping outside. He tries to remove the blankets, but they were tightly wrapped around him, as if he were wrapped up like a warm, toasty cinnamon bun. He finally removes the blankets, while he sits up on his bed, then rubs his eyes, as he looked about in his room. Jack blinks a few times, as he tried to remember if that was a dream, as it looked too real, or he actually did kiss Jesse, and was somehow brought back to his room. He shakes his head, as the smells of breakfast wafts throughout the house. He turns to the edge of the bed, when his foot began hurting. He winced, then realized he had tripped on a small table.

 _But what about that dream?_ Jack thought to himself, as he got out of bed, and to get ready to head back to New York, with Jesse. He stretched, before leaving his room, then made his way to the room Jesse had slept in. Inside, the bed was neatly made; the sheets were neatly tucked and folded, the pillows stood next to the headboard, and the window was closed. He closed the door, then slowly made his way down the stairs, to meet Jesse in the kitchen.

Jack yawned and stretched, when he entered the kitchen, as Jesse was trying to scrape at the remaining sausage links that were burnt into the pan. Unbeknownst to Jesse, that was the same pan Jack had burnt his food in, as he was daydreaming when Jesse was slowly recovering from his back injury, amongst the chaos of the men who worked on putting the finishing touches of Jack's house. With Jesse setting up the table for breakfast, Jack's heart began to beat faster at that thought once again, then blushes, before shyly turning away. Jesse brought two plates of food, then furrowed his brows as he set them down on the table while looking up at Jack, then shrugs it off, as if it were nothing. While doing so he licked his fingers, then sat down to eat his breakfast. Jack nervously made his way to his seat, then plays with his scrambled eggs, as he tried to take his mind off of that realistic-looking dream, while Jesse wolfed down his food, before taking a sip of coffee, and reading the local paper, all at the same time. Jesse puts the paper down and gets up, then goes to the refrigerator.

"Coffee or juice?" Jesse manage to ask even with food still in his mouth, which startled Jack from his thoughts. He looked at Jesse, whose cheeks were puffed like a chipmunk, and a little dribble of coffee ran down his chin.

"I'll take the co-juice, please." Jesse grabbed the glass of half empty orange juice, then pours it for Jack, before he sat down and continued to read the paper. Jack could see Jesse was beginning to mimic his father. Except for the messy eating on his part.

"A-anything good in there?" Jack was slightly nervous, but Jesse didn't take a hint. He tried to cast his mind to Rose, and the marriage they would have on the _Olympic_ , which was fast approaching now. Jack hoped he was nervous about that, and not about that realistic looking dream, which kept replaying in his mind once more.

"Nope. Just some farmer offering a hefty cash reward of $500 to anyone who had any information of the whereabouts of his cattle. Another saying an escaped inmate is on the loose from the Madison jail, and everyone must be on a lookout. Otherwise, this is the same stuff we have back in Albuquerque. Now I know what's it like to be like my father, as he had always said, there's nothing worth reading in here." Jesse says, running his hand through his hair before reaching for his cup, then takes a sip of his coffee, then folds the paper and puts it on the table.

"Well, I guess it's time. The train will be leaving in about an hour. New York, here we come." Jesse gets up, then goes to his room to pack his suitcase. Jack also did the same, but he wanted to pack his trunk, as he decided he would board in the lowest first-class rooms, hopefully as a neighbor to Jesse.

Jack wished he brought his car home, as they packed too much for their trip, and the train station was four miles from their house. Luckily, that same man with his horse buggy came around, and offered the boys a lift.

"How's your back, son?" He asks Jesse, who was the last to hop onto the rear of the wagon. The man gently nudges the horse with his lead rope.

"It's been better. Thank you." Jesse replied, as he rubs it gently. At the train station, Jack and Jesse boarded the train, after their luggage were loaded in the cargo. Jack sat across from Jesse, as he looked out the window, to people who were waving to loved ones and friends that were in the train. Jesse brushes his hair from his eyes, as a woman with a small umbrella catches his eye. He wasn't sure if she was smiling at him or Jack, or to another passenger sitting in either seats of the men. Jack also caught her attention, and was clearly showing her interest to Jesse, as she waves with a hint of flirt, and she winks at him. Jesse also smiles back, then gave a knowing wave, as the train departed from Chippewa Falls, bound for New York.


End file.
